


The Things That Scare Us

by odaatlover



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward First Times, Awkward Nicole, Basketball, Basketball Player Nicole Haught, Body Positivity, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Drama, F/F, First Love, First Times, Fluff, Graduation, High School, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Periods, Phone Sex, Porn, Referenced Bullying, Sex, Smut, Teen Romance, Time Jump, Tribbing, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna is a senior, awkward Waverly, because teens don't know what they're doing half the time, cheerleading, no supernatural, referenced homophobia, self discovery, sex positivity, slowish burn, stephanie is actually kind of nice, strap-on sex, the teenage hormones are real, tribading, willa is still a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 169,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: With her parents newly divorced, sophomore Nicole Haught and her mom decide to move to small-town Purgatory. It’s the middle of the school year, and the beginning of second semester for the basketball star. She meets gorgeous cheerleader Waverly Earp, whose life is turned upside down by the arrival of the tall redhead.This WayHaught High School AU is full of self-discovery, love, lust, betrayal, trust, drama, new beginnings, and happy endings!





	1. The First Day (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a modern day high school story, I thought it was important to add texting conversations...with emojis included! Hopefully this works for all devices 😬 If it doesn't work for you, I'm going to post links to pictures of the texting conversations that have emojis in them in the beginning notes section of the chapters that include them.
> 
> New chapters every MONDAY and FRIDAY!
> 
> For those of you who aren't familiar with the American school system: 
> 
> Freshmen = 9th grade  
> Sophomore = 10th grade  
> Junior = 11th grade  
> Senior = 12th grade
> 
> AND just for all of you that are wondering, I'm still working on The Grind! Just taking a small break from it at the moment to reboot a little, but won't be too much longer!

“Nicole, come on sweetie. It’s time to get up,” Nicole’s mother said sweetly as she gently shook the younger redhead.

With an annoyed groan, Nicole rolled over so that her back was facing her mom. She had been awake ever since her alarm went off nearly ten minutes ago, but had hoped that if she ignored it then it would just go away, and she wouldn’t actually have to go to school.

“I know,” Jessica cooed as she rubbed her daughter’s shoulder. “I know it’s difficult having to start over somewhere new.”

Nicole turned to face her mom. “Then why did you move us all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?”

Jessica sighed. “Because, I wanted a fresh start.”

“Exactly. _You_ wanted a fresh start. Did you ever stop to think about what _I_ wanted?”

The elder redhead nodded. “I did. But _you_ didn’t have to deal with the constant reminder that your husband had an affair behind your back, so I think I deserve to be able to move far away from that city.”

Nicole clenched her jaw and furrowed her brow at just the mere thought of her father. Her mother had found out just a few short months ago that he had been cheating on her for over a year with his assistant, _Karen_. She asked him to end it, but he said he couldn’t because he was in love with her – _god knows why_. He had been planning on telling Jessica and Nicole, but claims he just ‘never found the right time’, which was complete bullshit. The truth was that he was a coward.

But nothing hurt Nicole more than when she found out that the reason he had missed all of her basketball games was because he was at Karen’s daughter’s piano recitals, and her son’s baseball games, and – most of the time – in Karen’s pants. When she found that out, she immediately grabbed her baseball bat and swung it as hard as she could at the windshield – and a couple of the doors – of his precious custom-made 2015 Corvette. Her mom had grounded her for a week, but the older redhead had hinted a couple of times that she was proud, despite punishing her.

Nicole sat up and leaned against the headboard of her bed with a scowl. “He cheated on both of us, Mom.”

Jessica nodded. “All the more reason to begin somewhere new where we don’t ever have to see his smug face again.” She winked as she briefly pinched Nicole’s chin before standing up from the bed and making her way towards the door. “Now hurry up and get ready. I will not let you be late for your first day at a new school.”

Nicole sighed as she pushed the covers off of her body and swung her long legs over the edge of the bed before pushing herself up to a standing position.

It may have been the first day at that school for Nicole, but for all the other kids it was only the first day of Spring semester. Nicole was in 10th grade, so she knew that all of the other kids in her class were going to have had at least a year and a half with each other already…and that was only if they didn’t already know each other from elementary and middle school – which, judging by how small of a town it was, they probably did.

After throwing on her current favorite outfit and fixing her hair exactly how she liked it — slightly wavy — Nicole looked at herself in the mirror. She took in a deep breath as she swung her backpack over her right shoulder. “Well, here’s to a shitty sophomore year.”

* * *

Waverly smiled at herself in the mirror, happy that the curls in her hair were turning out exactly how she wanted. Sometimes curling her hair was a hit or miss, and there had been a couple of times where she ended up just running a flat-iron over it. But this time, it was definitely a hit. She grabbed the last section of her hair and brought the curling iron up to the top when the door busted open, startling her and causing her to nearly drop the hair appliance.

“Can you hurry up already?! You’ve been in here for like two hours!” Wynonna barked as she looked at her little sister’s face through the mirror.

Waverly whipped around and shouted, “You almost made me burn my hand! What the hell is wrong with you?! Learn how to knock!”

Wynonna smirked as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame. “Hey, at least you weren’t taking a shit this time.”

The younger Earp snatched her deodorant from the counter and threw it at her sister, but the older Earp had dodged it before it even touched her. Wynonna snickered as she picked up the deodorant and handed it back to Waverly. “Here, you’re going to need this. Puberty is giving you some serious B.O., kid”

Waverly rolled her eyes as she snatched the item out of her sister’s hand. “I’m 16. I hit puberty a long time ago.”

“Yeah, _I know_. You’ve been stealing my tampons for four years now. Well, mine and Willa’s, but now that Willa is out of the house, mine have been disappearing way more often.” She narrowed her eyes at the smaller brunette, who had a guilty look on her face. “I’m keeping tabs on those, you know. As of right now, you owe me…” She pulled up the calculator app on her phone and began tapping on some numbers with her pointer finger. “One hundred eighty-nine dollars and fifty-three cents.”

“How about I fill up the tank this morning and we call it even?” Waverly asked with a toothy grin.

“And you start buying your own tampons,” Wynonna added with a stern finger.

“Deal.”

Wynonna gave a short nod and watched as Waverly continued to run the curling iron through her hair. “And you better hurry up with that shit, because I’m leaving in five with or without you.”

Waverly shook her head as she looked in the mirror in front of her and watched the reflection of her older sister walk out of the bathroom, finally leaving her to finish getting ready in peace.

She and Wynonna had always gotten along for the most part, but the two would squabble from time to time, as most sisters do. They used to fight more often, especially with their age difference of being three years apart, but now that they were getting older they didn’t fight nearly as much.

Waverly was in 10th grade and Wynonna was in 12th. The older Earp was supposed to graduate last year, but had skipped school too many times to pass her classes and earn enough credits, and she definitely wasn’t going to go to Summer school. So, she ended up having to repeat her senior year… and it’s already started off about the same as last year. She had barely passed her classes by one or two percentage points last semester, and that was only because she had begged Waverly to do a couple of her extra credit projects for her, which the younger girl did without hesitation. She knew it was wrong and it wasn’t helping anyone, but she couldn’t stand to see her sister fail again, not after the older Earp had spent the entire Summer and most of fall in a bit of a down from being so close to freedom and having it ripped away from her. But Wynonna wasn’t going to drop out because she knew that if she did, their Aunt Gus would kick her out and then she wouldn’t have anywhere to go.

Waverly, on the other hand, was a straight-A student. Not only that, but she was on the cheerleading squad, was super popular, and was even known as the nicest girl in Purgatory. Saying that she and Wynonna were different would be an understatement. They weren’t just different, they were polar opposites. But even then, the two were closer to each other than to anyone else, and they spent their days protecting one another. Of course, Wynonna used her fists as a means of protecting her baby sister, and Waverly used her wits to help keep Wynonna on the right path and out of trouble.

Wynonna sat on the driver’s side of her blue and white truck with one foot on her seat as she draped her forearm over her knee. She rolled the back of her head against the headrest and drummed the fingers of her other hand against the steering wheel as she impatiently waited for her sister. When she saw the front door swing open, she perked up and started the car before immediately putting the gearshift in reverse as she waited with her foot on the brake.

“It’s about time!” The older Earp complained as soon as the passenger door opened. She waited for Waverly to shut the door before slamming her foot on the gas and whipping out of the driveway.

“Jesus, slow down!” Waverly warned as she struggled to put her seatbelt on with how jerky the car was. “Why are you in such a hurry anyways? You hate school.”

“Yeah, well Dolls said he wanted to meet in his car before I go into that prison.” She looked over at her little sister with a smirk. “Do you know what that means, Waverly?”

Waverly winced as she shook her head. “I don’t wanna know—”

“It means _sex._ ” The older Earp grinned as she enjoyed teasing her little sister a little more than she probably should.

Waverly fake gagged as she looked out her window and away from her sister.

“Oh, come on. Just because you haven’t swiped your ‘V’ card yet doesn’t mean that sex is gross. It’s actually really fun, you know. _Especially_ when he licks my—”

“Oh my god, _please_ stop talking,” Waverly interrupted as she pressed her palms over her ears.

“What? I was going to say ear,” Wynonna shrugged.

Waverly dropped her hands in her lap as she glared at Wynonna. “I never said it was gross, I just would rather not have to hear about my sister’s sex life. And I don’t appreciate you making fun of me for still being a virgin.”

“I wasn’t _making fun_ of you. I’m just saying that it’s not a bad thing doing the dirty. And who knows, maybe it’ll happen for you now that you’ve reached the age of consent. Since I know you’re all about following the rules and all…”

“That’s not why I haven’t done it,” Waverly said defensively.

Wynonna quirked an eyebrow. “Then why haven’t you?”

Waverly shrugged. “I just haven’t found the right guy yet.”

The older Earp let out a breathy chuckle. “Well, if you’re looking for some sort of epic romance like in the movies, then you’re out of luck. This is Purgatory, not Hollywood. And trust me, all high school boys are pretty much the same. Do yourself a favor and find a college guy to bone.”

“Is that why you’re juggling two of them at once?” Waverly gave her a knowing look.

“I’m not _juggling_ , I’m just keeping my options open. Doc was last semester, and Dolls is this semester. And there will probably be someone new next year, who knows.” She pulled into the gas station and parked at an empty pump, taking the cash that the younger Earp was handing out to her.

“Right. Well, do you love Dolls?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. “It’s just sex Waverly, _god._ ”

“That’s not a no,” Waverly pointed out, but only received the sound of Wynonna’s door shutting in response.

When they arrived at the school, Wynonna made her way across the parking lot to find Dolls, and Waverly headed straight for the front doors of the school. She grinned when she saw her best friend standing at her locker, which was conveniently right next to Waverly’s.

“Hey bitch,” Waverly greeted as she reached out for her lock, and Chrissy spun around with a grin on her face.

Normally Waverly wouldn’t talk like that, but it’s how all the girls on the cheerleading squad talked to each other, and she was trying to fit in. She already went through the whole outcast thing in middle school, and it didn’t go over so well for her. But high school was much different. She was friends with all the popular kids, and she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

“Hey hoe. Did you enjoy your Christmas break?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Chrissy, we saw each other yesterday.”

“I know, but it’s not officially the new semester until you ask that.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.”

The blonde cheerleader quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you liked school?”

Waverly paused as she drew her eyebrows together. “Oh yeah. I do.” She shrugged. “I think Wynonna’s negative attitude has rubbed off on me during the car ride over here.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Chrissy chuckled as she shut her locker door and held her books against her chest.

As soon as Waverly shut her own locker, she turned to look at her friend, but noticed an unfamiliar face walking through the doors. Her eyes were glued to shoulder-length, vibrant red hair and Earthy brown eyes. The girl was tall, maybe even taller than Wynonna, which was rare. She looked over the redhead’s loose gray sweater, blue skinny jeans, and white high-top Vans. Her mouth fell slightly open at the way the girl totally worked that outfit. She’d seen similar outfits before on a few of the girls here, but on this girl it looked somewhat masculine. She couldn’t figure out why though. Maybe it was the way she carried herself, or the way she walked…or the way she held her books in one hand down by her hip instead of up against her chest like most girls did. She couldn’t figure out why she was so drawn to it either. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t look away. Her eyes were stuck on this girl.

 _“Waverly, you’re staring,”_ Chrissy whispered in the brunette’s ear, finally bringing Waverly out of her daze.

“Huh?” Waverly shook her head and looked at her friend. In breaking her gaze, she didn’t even notice the redhead walk up to the locker on the other side of her.

“Got a problem?” Nicole asked with a sharp tone. She wasn’t normally so defensive, but with it being her first day of school in such a small town, she had prepared for funny looks and judgmental stares, especially from girls like _that._

Waverly turned away from Chrissy to face the person who had just spoken to her, and blushed when she realized it was the redhead. “What? No! No, not at all!”

“Then why are you staring at me?” Nicole folded her arms across her chest and quirked an eyebrow.

“I uh…” Waverly drew a blank. She couldn’t tell her the truth – that she was drawn by her beauty and excellent sense of fashion – because that might come off as creepy. Or worse, gay. Not that she thought that being gay was a bad thing, she just didn’t want this girl whom she had never met before to think that she was, because she definitely wasn’t. And yet, she couldn’t think of any other excuse to give the stranger. Her brain felt like it was short-circuiting having such an up-close view of this girl. She looked over her flawless, fair-skinned face and noticed a scar on her left cheekbone. She began to wonder about the story behind it, and quickly found herself wanting to know everything about this girl that had intrigued her so much.

Waverly was brought out of her daze – again – by long, slender fingers snapping in front of her face. She shook her head and felt her cheeks burning with mild embarrassment.

Nicole rolled her eyes and opened her locker as she let out a short laugh with an unimpressed shake of her head. “You cheerleaders are all the same…” After placing her lunch inside the locker, she turned to face the much shorter brunette to continue, “Disparaging towards anyone who doesn’t fit the mold.” She slammed the metal door shut as she turned and walked towards the front office.

“What was that all about?” Chrissy asked in concern and confusion.

“I don’t know. Sounds like she doesn’t like cheerleaders.” Waverly shrugged as she continued to watch the redhead walk down the hall.

“Not that.” Chrissy grabbed Waverly’s shoulders and spun her around to capture her attention. “I mean _you_. You were looking at her like you had never seen a human being before.”

Waverly shifted uncomfortably as she tucked her hair behind an ear. “I was just trying to figure out if I’ve seen her before. She doesn’t look familiar.”

Chrissy’s face softened and she nodded, accepting the answer Waverly had given her. “Yeah, I think she’s new here. I saw her moving into the house down the street from me a few days ago.”

Waverly’s eyes lit up. “She lives down the street from you? Why didn’t you tell me!”

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. “Uh, because I didn’t think it was important? Why do you care so much anyways?”

“I don’t, I just…I like knowing everyone in this school.”

“Oh, right. Forgot you were the school’s record keeper,” Chrissy stated sarcastically with an eye roll, and Waverly playfully smacked her on the arm. “Come on, weirdo. Let’s get to class.”

When Waverly and Chrissy entered their English class, they headed straight for the seats they always sat in – front row right in the center. Chrissy couldn’t care less where she sat, but Waverly liked to be in the front so that she didn’t miss anything.

Waverly had pulled out her brand-new notebook and was writing the date on the first page when she caught red hair out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw the new girl speaking with the teacher. He shook her hand with a smile and said a few words before pointing at the only empty desk in the room, which coincidentally happened to be right beside Waverly.

Nicole followed the teacher’s finger with her eyes and saw where her seat was, and more importantly who it was next to, and she sighed.

 _“Great,”_ Nicole mumbled to herself. She made her way over to the desk and dropped her bag onto the floor as she sat down, being sure not to make eye contact with the brunette.

Waverly turned in her seat and smiled at the redhead. “I don’t think we’ve properly met. I’m Waverly.” She held out a hand, which the redhead just looked at. “Waverly Earp.”

Nicole looked at the hand reaching out to her, then up to soft hazel eyes. “Cool.” She reached into her book bag and pulled out her notebook along with a pencil and looked straight ahead at the board.

Waverly retracted her hand and sighed as she slouched in her seat. She was the most likeable person in Purgatory, so having anybody dislike her was difficult to handle. And it was very clear that this girl did not like her. She was going to keep trying though, because the last thing she wanted was to make any enemies.

_(Nicole's POV)_

_Keep looking forward. Don’t look at her, just ignore her,_ Nicole thought to herself. She already knew the kind of person this Waverly girl was. She was a pretty girl, clearly popular based on the way everyone greeted her and chatted her up when they walked into the classroom, and more importantly, a cheerleader. Nicole had her fair share of bullying from the cheerleaders at her old school. She had gotten accidentally outed by one of her friends last semester, and by the end of the day the entire school was talking about it. Most people were supportive, but the popular kids used it as a chance to pick on her for entertainment. Which was unfortunate, because she found cheerleaders to be extremely attractive.

Everything was going to be different here though. She already knew that a small, rural town like this wasn’t going to be nearly as progressive as the city she grew up in, so she decided that she wasn’t going to come out until after she graduated. And she certainly wasn’t going to let this brunette cheerleader Waverly Earp talk down to her, no matter how gorgeous she was…or how good her legs looked in that uniform. _Dammit, Nicole. Pull yourself together._

As soon as the bell rang, Mr. Keller, the English teacher, shut the door and walked back over to stand in front of the board.

“Good morning pupils! I hope you all enjoyed your break from school to sleep, text, post on social media, and play video games.” Half the students laughed and the other half rolled their eyes at the lame joke. “As you can all see behind me, the school has finally installed our new smartboards. Go ahead, get out all of the ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ now.” He turned an ear towards the class and dramatically held a hand behind it.

 _“Ooh. Ahh.”_ The class said simultaneously in a monotoned fashion.

“Nice job. Now for more pressing matters. We have a new student joining our class, Nicole Haught.” He smiled brightly as he dramatically waved both hands out towards Nicole in front of him. “Nicole, why don’t you stand up and introduce yourself.”

Nicole stood up and turned around to face multiple pairs of eyes staring at her. “Well, my name is Nicole Haught, and yes, that is my real name…” The room filled with different types of laughter. “I just moved here from Toronto, I like to play basketball, and this is also my real hair color.” She quickly sat down, smiling at all of the kids who found her humor funny.

“Very good, thank you Nicole. Now, let’s dive right in to some fun Literature! And by fun, I mean sad and distressing, because we’re starting out this unit with Romeo and Juliet.”

The students groaned as they opened up their textbooks.

Waverly leaned over and whispered, “Nicole, huh? I knew I’d get a name sooner or later.” She grinned.

Nicole smirked as she turned to face Waverly. “Play your cards right, and you might get more from me than just my name.” The flirtation in her tone was unmistakable, and she closed her eyes and internally chastised herself. She didn’t mean to flirt like that, but she had a difficult time keeping her big mouth shut when it came to pretty girls.

Waverly bit her bottom lip to hold back her smile and looked down at her notebook as she began taking notes on what Mr. Keller was saying. She felt an odd flutter in her stomach, but ignored it.

When the bell rang, Waverly quickly shut her books and leaned over to toss them into her bag sitting on the floor. She turned around to converse with Nicole, but the redhead was already gone. She frowned as she stood up, but smiled when she felt an arm looping through hers.

“First class is over! Now only five more to go,” Chrissy said with slight disappointment as she and Waverly headed towards their next class.

“At least we have the same schedule.” Waverly shrugged.

“True. That kind of makes up for the fact that we have to take P.E. this semester.” Chrissy sighed. “I was hoping I would be able to avoid that class all together.”

“Oh, come on. We’re cheerleaders! Athletes are supposed to enjoy physical activity.”

“Yeah, but not during the middle of the school day! I don’t want to be all sweaty when I have another class afterwards, which I have with my boyfriend!”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “They have showers. Besides, I’m sure Robin will understand.”

“I hope so. We’ve only been dating for four months, you know. What if he realizes I’m too smelly and breaks up with me?”

“I don’t think that’ll happen. Robin’s a good guy,” Waverly reassured.

“Exactly. He’s perfect. He’s easy to talk to, doesn’t pressure me into sleeping with him, doesn’t try to make out with me all the time, _and_ he’s obsessed with Glee just as much as I am. He’s literally the perfect boyfriend. I don’t want to lose him.”

“Okay, I think you’re jumping the gun here. Nobody said anything about breaking up, and P.E. will be fine.”

Chrissy sighed as she and Waverly walked into their next classroom and disconnected their arms as they sat down. “I hope you’re right.”

* * *

Nicole walked to her locker to grab her lunch and headed towards the cafeteria. She walked through the giant double doors into the noisy room and looked around. She hadn’t really made any friends yet, so she headed straight for an empty table. After sitting down, she took out a sandwich and a bag of chips and began to eat while scrolling through her phone. A couple of minutes later, she looked up to find a couple of girls standing at the table across from her and she quickly recognized the two.

“Mind if we sit with you?” Waverly smiled. She had seen Nicole sitting by herself and insisted to Chrissy that they sit with her. The blonde didn’t mind, since she and Waverly both knew what it was like to have to sit alone at lunch – before they got to high school and joined the cheerleading squad, that is. She just hoped that the other girls from their squad that they usually sat with wouldn’t make a big deal about it.

“Nope. By all means.” Nicole moved her bag off the table as the cheerleaders sat down next to each other across from her. Nicole eyed them cautiously as they smiled at her. She leaned in and with a hushed tone asked, “Can I ask you guys a question?”

Chrissy shrugged, and Waverly nodded with a smile.

“Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, not that I don’t appreciate it, but in my past experiences cheerleaders aren’t usually so excited to get to know me. So why are you? This isn’t some sort of Carrie situation, is it?”

Waverly snorted. “No, I just like getting to know people! And you seem pretty cool.” She poured her oil-based dressing on her salad and closed the container as she shook it. “And I’m sorry for staring at you earlier. I was just trying to figure out who you were because I’d never seen you before, and I know everybody.”

Nicole studied the brunette’s face for a moment before concluding that she was telling the truth. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I overreacted. I just assumed everyone would make fun of me because I’m the new kid and all.”

“I get that.” Waverly smiled. “So, why didn’t the cheerleaders at your old school like you?”

The redhead froze. She couldn’t tell her it was because she liked girls, so she just shrugged as she took a bite of her sandwich to buy her some more time. “I guess because I’m not one of them.”

Chrissy and Waverly nodded as they ate their food. “So, you said you play basketball. Were you on the team at your old school?”

“Yep. I was going to wait until next year to try out here since the season is almost halfway over, but since I was on the varsity team at my old school for the first half of the season the coach said I could go ahead and try out now, and he’d see about letting me join the team for the rest of the season.”

“Wait, really?” Waverly asked with a confused look on her face.

“Mhm.” Nicole hummed as she nodded.

“That’s so cool of him!” Chrissy said excitedly. “Wow, it’s going to be historic if they let you play on the team.”

Waverly nodded in agreement and equal excitement.

Nicole furrowed her brow. “Uh, it’s just basketball, guys.” She chuckled as she shook her head. “Who am I kidding, basketball is like my life.”

“I bet you’re amazing at it. You’ve got the physique for it, no doubt.” When Waverly noticed Chrissy and Nicole looking at her oddly, she quickly shook her head. “I mean, you’re really tall.”

“Oh, yeah. I get that from my mom.” Nicole smiled.

Chrissy continued to furrow her brow at Waverly in confusion, but the brunette ignored it and quickly changed the conversation. “So, why did you move in the middle of the year?”

Nicole inhaled deeply as she felt all of the pain of her parents’ divorce flooding to the surface. “My parents got divorced and my mom wanted a fresh start.”

“Ouch. I’m sorry,” Chrissy replied sympathetically.

“It was probably for the best, anyways. My dad had been cheating on my mom for over a year and we didn’t find out about it until the end of October.”

“Double ouch,” Waverly said with wide eyes.

“Yeah.” Nicole let out a short laugh and shook her head. “My dad is an asshole. Ruined our lives because he couldn’t keep it in his pants, like most men.” She brought her sandwich up to her mouth and took another bite.

“Not all of them,” Chrissy stated matter-of-factly before letting out a disappointed sigh. “I wish Robin were here right now. We never get the same lunch period.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “You’ll have to excuse her. She’s in a _‘perfect relationship’_ with one of the guys on the football team.” Waverly opened her mouth and pointed her finger at the back of her throat as she fake gagged, earning a light slap in the arm from the blonde.

“Excuse me, but I _am_ in a perfect relationship! Robin knows how to treat a girl with respect. If anyone knows how to keep it in his pants, it’s him, because he’s never once pressured me for sex, nor has he even thought about being with another woman,” she stated proudly.

“Maybe he’s gay,” Nicole shrugged.

Chrissy snorted and covered her mouth. “No way. He’s on the football team.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “Football players can be gay, you know. Anybody can be gay, really. You never know.”

“Yeah, well I would know if my boyfriend liked dudes.” The blonde laughed and shook her head as she took a few bites of her own salad.

Nicole looked over at Waverly, who was quietly looking down at her food and pushing it around with her fork. “And what about you?” Nicole asked.

“Huh?” Waverly quickly looked up with wide eyes. She felt a blush creeping up into her cheeks. Was Nicole asking if she was gay?

“Do you have a perfect boyfriend too?”

The brunette visibly relaxed as she gave a slight smile. “Oh, no. I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “Never? A gorgeous girl like you must have lots of guys falling hard.”

Waverly hid her smile behind her water bottle as she took a few sips, using the time to regain her composure. “I’ve been asked out by a few guys, but none of them ever captured my attention that way.”

Nicole hummed and nodded as she smiled. Maybe she had a chance with this girl. She quickly shook the thought from her head, not wanting to get herself too excited without more information.

Chrissy eyed the redhead cautiously with a quirked eyebrow, trying to figure her out. “What about you, Nicole? Did you leave a boy behind in Toronto?”

The redhead laughed as she shook her head. “No.”

“Why not?” The blonde questioned.

“Let’s just say, boys aren’t really my priority at the moment.” She gave a sly grin.

Waverly nodded in agreement. “Yeah, boys are just a distraction. It’s important to stay focused on academics and extra-curriculars at our age so that we can get into good colleges. Especially since next year we’ll be upperclassmen, and that’s when everything really starts to matter.”

Chrissy rolled her eyes, and Nicole chuckled in amusement. “Is she always like this?” She asked as she pointed at Waverly.

“Yep. Ever since we were kids.”

“Huh.”

“I can hear you guys…” Waverly scowled, and the other two just laughed.

Chrissy looked at her phone to check the time. “I wonder where the rest of the squad is. They’re usually here by now.”

Waverly looked around the cafeteria and noticed a table filled with cheerleading uniforms. Even though they didn’t have practice today, the cheerleaders always wore their uniforms to school on Mondays; it was an unspoken rule. “Huh. Guess they’re sitting over there today.”

“Do you guys want to go sit over there with them? It’s cool if you do. I don’t want to cramp your style.”

Waverly turned back to look at Nicole. “Nah, we’re having fun sitting here with you. Right Chrissy?”

“Yep. It’s actually kind of nice not having to hear Stephanie complain about something.”

Nicole smiled. She never in a million years thought that she would be sitting at a lunch table with a couple of cheerleaders. She wished she could take a picture as proof for her friends back in Toronto, but she knew it would come off as creepy, so she refrained from doing so.

After lunch, Chrissy, Waverly, and Nicole all walked over to their lockers.

“So, what classes do you guys have?” Nicole asked as she coolly leaned her shoulder against her locker with folded arms as she watched the two exchange their books for different ones.

“Math, P.E., then Science,” Chrissy said with a frown.

“Same.” Waverly smiled as she shut her locker door.

“Oh, me too!” Nicole beamed. “Well, at least P.E. Want to walk there together after next class? I’m still trying to get used to finding my way around this place.”

“Sure!” A bright smile spread across Waverly’s face. “Meet us at our lockers after the bell rings and we’ll walk there.”

“Sounds good,” Nicole beamed.

* * *

The redhead watched the clock, waiting for the minute hand to reach the 12. As soon as it did, the bell rang, and she rushed out of the room and straight to her locker. She grinned when she saw Chrissy and Waverly already there. "Ready to go?" She asked the pair.

Waverly nodded and Chrissy shook her head before the three of them made their way towards the gymnasium and headed straight for the girls’ locker room.

“Ugh. I hate P.E.,” Chrissy whined as she sat her bag down on the bench and pulled out her gym clothes. “Don’t you?”

Nicole shrugged. “I actually like it. I have a lot of energy and it gives me an outlet to let it all out. Especially after sitting on my ass all day.” The redhead blushed when she noticed Chrissy pull her shirt off to reveal a teal lacy bra, and she quickly looked away and began to change into her own clothes.

The blonde noticed Nicole’s reaction to her changing clothes, and smirked when she realized her internal suspicions from before were probably correct. She decided to give it one more test before deciding she was right. She pushed her jeans off, leaving her in just her bra and panties, and walked around in front of Nicole. “Hey, do you mind unhooking my bra for me? I wanted to change into my sports bra.” She pulled her hair to the side and turned her back towards Nicole as she looked over her shoulder.

As Waverly changed her own gym clothes, she quirked an eyebrow at her friend. Chrissy knew how to take off her own bra, and even if she had trouble with it, it was more likely that she would ask her best friend to help instead of someone she had just met. What was she up to?

Nicole’s face turned beat red as she tried to look anywhere but at Chrissy’s body. Her eyes flitted to the hook and quickly moved to the floor when she unhooked it. She turned to one of the metal lockers to throw her book bag in it before grabbing her water bottle.

“I um, I’m going to go fill this up,” she said sheepishly, cheeks still burning red as she quickly walked out of the locker room before Chrissy could completely remove her bra in front of her, revealing her bare chest. She knew her secret would be exposed then, it would be so obvious. And it would definitely be exposed if Waverly had made the same request, so she didn’t stick around to take that risk.

Waverly clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as jealousy coursed through her veins – jealousy of someone else helping her best friend and not her, of course. Not jealousy of Chrissy for having Nicole’s perfect hands on her body. “What the hell was that?!”

Chrissy spun around and faced Waverly with a grin. “Nicole is totally gay!”

The brunette was taken aback. She definitely wasn’t expecting that to be Chrissy’s response to her question. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, did you see how she reacted just now? She was totally blushing. And that whole conversation before about how anybody can be gay, and her outfit, and her comment about boys not being her type…she’s obviously into girls!”

“I believe she said that boys weren’t her _priority_ right now. She never said they weren’t her type.”

Chrissy rolled her eyes as she continued getting dressed. “Whatever, it all means the same thing.”

“Boys aren’t _my_ priority right now. Doesn’t mean they’re not my type.”

“That doesn’t count. You’re just a nerd,” Chrissy teased.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “And what do her clothes have to do with whether she likes girls or not?”

Chrissy sighed. “Look, all I’m saying is that I’m ninety-nine point nine nine nine nine nine percent sure that she’s a lesbian.”

Waverly’s stomach dropped at the thought. Her mind began to drift to thoughts of kissing Nicole, but she quickly shook herself out of it. “So what if she is? Why does it matter?”

“Uh, because I don’t think we’ve ever had a single lesbian at this school. And we only have one openly gay boy, that Jeremy kid. Wouldn’t it be so cool if she was one?”

Waverly shrugged as she put her bag in the locker next Nicole’s. “We shouldn’t talk about this anymore. People are going to start walking in.”

Chrissy furrowed her brow as she watched her friend quickly leave the locker room before following her out into the gymnasium.

The sound of a very loud whistle blowing startled everyone in the room.

“Alright kids. Today we’re going to be doing some running outside around the track.”

Waverly looked over at Nicole, who was the only one smiling from ear to ear instead of groaning. She immediately noticed the redhead’s dimples, and Waverly’s mouth slightly opened. _Were those there before?_

“Do you think if I tell Coach Baker that I have really bad cramps, he’ll let me sit on the bleachers during the entire class period?”

“Probably not.”

“What if I say that I’m bleeding profusely from my vagina?”

Waverly snorted as she covered her mouth. “I’d pay to see you tell him that.”

“Deal.” Chrissy smirked as she began to walk off towards the gym teacher, but was stopped by Waverly’s hands on her arm pulling her back.

“I was kidding! Are you nuts?! You can’t tell him that!”

“Why not?” Chrissy folded her arms across her chest.

“Because, then when you actually do have bad cramps, he won’t believe you. He teaches P.E. _and_ Health class, so I think he knows how periods work and how often they occur. And he’s known for taking this class very seriously, so he’ll probably mark it down or something so that you don’t just use that excuse every week.”

Chrissy rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay. Fine. I’ll just do the stupid running. But any sign of sweat and I’m switching to a leisurely walk.”

Waverly and Chrissy had spent the past half hour lightly jogging and walking next to each other side-by-side, while Nicole sprinted around the track. She had lapped them at least twice now, which was a lot considering that each loop was about a quarter of a mile.

“Jesus, she’s fast. I hope she gets on the basketball team. Maybe they would actually win a game.”

Before Waverly could respond, she heard the whistle blowing.

“Everyone start heading back inside!” Coach Baker yelled.

All of the students had walked back in, except for Nicole, who had continued to run to the doors. She made it to the locker room before anyone else and grabbed a towel to run under some cold water before placing it around the back of her neck.

“How do you have so much energy?” Chrissy asked incredulously as she began to change back into her cheerleading uniform.

Nicole shrugged as she continued to pat down her neck with the towel and stared down at the bench, not wanting to see Chrissy’s bare skin again. “Maybe it’s from those potato chips I had earlier.” She winked at Waverly, who couldn’t help but smile at the joke.

“You must be really good in bed.” The blonde smirked.

 _“Chrissy!”_ Waverly hissed as she smacked her friend’s arm.

Nicole just sat there as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of how to respond, or where that comment even came from.

“I just mean, you seem to have a lot of stamina. I’m sure you keep all of the _boys_ on their toes.”

It was now obvious to Waverly what the blonde was doing – trying to get Nicole to confess to being gay. She just hoped that Nicole didn’t find it as obvious.

“Um, I guess?” Nicole shrugged before quickly changing her own clothes, and Chrissy frowned in response. “I’m going to go ahead and head over to my next class so that I have time in case I get lost.”

“Want me to help you find it?” Waverly questioned. She had already changed and was now just waiting for Chrissy to finish getting ready. But at this point, walking Nicole to her next class seemed more fun than listening to the blonde gossip some more about Nicole.

“If you don’t mind, that would be great.” Nicole smiled, and Waverly couldn’t help but stare at her dimples again. She watched Nicole stand up and swing her book bag over her shoulder. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Waverly said before shooting Chrissy a warning glare, who just innocently shrugged back at her.

“What was that all about?” Nicole asked as she and Waverly walked towards Nicole’s next class.

“What?”

“Chrissy. She was being all weird.”

The brunette waved her hand in dismissal. “Oh, just ignore her. She’s a little weird sometimes.”

“Really? Because it sounded like she was baiting me.”

Gorgeous, athletic, _and_ smart. This girl really was the total package…for someone else, of course. It’s not like Waverly was into her like that or anything. She was just very observant.

“So? Was she?” Nicole queried when Waverly didn’t respond.

“Was she what?” Waverly feigned ignorance.

“Was she baiting me? And don’t lie to me, because I don’t like games.”

“Really? A basketball player who doesn’t like games?” Waverly teased with a light chuckle.

Nicole shook her head and nudged Waverly’s shoulder with her own. “You know what I mean. What was she fishing for?”

Waverly paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not to tell her the truth. She didn’t want to make things awkward, but she didn’t want to lie to Nicole either. She honestly wasn’t even sure if she could lie to her, for whatever reason. She sighed after what felt like an eternity of silence. “Okay, yeah she was trying to figure something out about you.”

“What?” Nicole asked, completely intrigued.

Waverly shook her head. “It’s really not a big deal.”

“Oh, come on. Please? I mean, if she’s that desperate to know so much about me, she should just ask me. What, does she want to know if I’ve ever done it or something?”

Waverly quirked an eyebrow. “Done what?”

“You know... _it._ ” She gave Waverly a knowing look, but the brunette wasn’t catching on. “Had sex.”

Waverly quickly averted her eyes to the floor and she felt her cheeks tinge red. Suddenly, she was thinking about Nicole having sex. She didn’t know why, but the visualization began to fill her mind, causing a strong flutter in her stomach. She quickly pushed the thought away.

“No, no. It’s not that. Definitely not that,” Waverly replied, feeling a little embarrassed. She had hoped that her flushed cheeks weren’t as obvious as they felt.

“Okay, well that’s the worst thing I can think of. So tell me!” She paused for a moment and waited for the brunette to speak, but the girl was quiet. “Waverly, _please_?” She dragged out the last word with a pout before reaching out to tickle the brunette, who had gone into a laughing fit.

“Okay, okay. Fine!” Waverly giggled as she playfully pushed Nicole’s hands away. She quickly pulled the redhead down a short empty hallway under the staircase nearby just in case somebody was listening. Her face became more serious as she looked at the redhead. “But you can’t get mad. Chrissy is just being Chrissy.”

“Okay,” Nicole replied with a short nod.

Waverly let out a deep breath. “She was trying to figure out if…” Nicole stared at her, impatiently waiting for her to continue. “If you were…I mean, if you are…gay.” As the word left her mouth, she felt her muscles tense up. Her heart began to race, and her palms started to sweat. And it only got stronger the more Nicole’s face began to drop. She wore an unreadable expression, but it definitely didn’t seem like a good one. “Um, you don’t have to answer that though. Sometimes Chrissy can be a little nosy. She just gets—”

“I have to go,” Nicole finally said, cutting off the brunette before turning around and power walking the rest of the way towards her classroom at the end of the hall.

Waverly sighed as she watched the redhead leave. “Well, I screwed that one up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!
> 
> ———
> 
> Also, if you enjoy my content and want to support me, please read [ this post ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com/post/187870497220/buy-odaatlover-a-coffee-ko-ficomodaatlover) on how to do so!


	2. The First Day (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1adNmdh8VRgxDMjZrtactwj5NZ4VOVkcy

Nicole walked into the classroom and headed straight for the teacher to find out which seat to sit in. As she slumped down in the chair, she internally began to freak out. The thought that Chrissy and Waverly had figured out that she was gay hadn’t even crossed her mind. How could they tell? She hadn’t been super flirty, and even then it was supposed to come off as friendly more than anything. Then, a truly disturbing thought had crossed her mind. What if they somehow knew the cheerleaders at her old school and they had come up with this elaborate plan to out Nicole and make her life hell at her new school? It was a bit of a stretch, but at this point Nicole wouldn’t be all that surprised.

“Nicole Haught.”

“Huh?” Nicole snapped her head up to the front and was met with the teacher looking at her expectedly. The classroom filled with stifled – and some not so stifled – laughter from her classmates.

“Do you want to tell us a bit about yourself?”

Nicole had forgotten all about this part at the beginning of class, which had happened in her previous classes – except for P.E. because it didn’t seem to matter so much in that class. She hadn’t even realized that the bell had rung to begin class. She swallowed thickly and stood up from her seat to face the class.

“My name is Nicole I’m from Toronto I play basketball and that’s my real name and hair color.” She said the rehearsed speech so fast that it almost sounded like one giant word. She quickly sat back down in her seat as soon as she finished. All of the other times her introduction had received a few laughs, but this time people just looked at her oddly.

“Thank you, Nicole. Alright class, let’s get started. Go ahead and pull out your textbooks to page 58.”

The next three class periods had given Nicole some time to think about her conversation with Waverly. The brunette didn’t seem like she bore any malice. Maybe the cheerleaders were genuinely just curious. But even then, could Nicole trust them to keep her secret? Waverly did say that it wasn’t that big of a deal. And it would be nice to have at least one person know the real her. The redhead had to find out.

As soon as the final bell rang, Nicole nearly sprinted through the school and toward her locker. She was all the way on the other end of the building, and she just hoped that she would make it there before Waverly had left for the day. When she finally reached the lockers, she frowned when she didn’t see Waverly there. She was just about to give up and go home when out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of blue and white, and saw that it was Waverly in her cheerleading uniform on her way out one of the side doors.

“Waverly! Wait up!” Nicole called out, not even caring that half of the people in the hallway were staring at her. She jogged towards the brunette, who had stopped just before reaching the door.

“Hey,” Waverly said slowly, slightly surprised.

“Are you heading home?” Nicole asked as she pushed the door open for Waverly to walk through first.

The brunette smiled at the kind gesture and made her way outside. “Yeah. I’m walking there.”

“Oh, well can I walk with you?”

The brunette chuckled. “You don’t even know how far away it is. Or if it’s even in the same direction as your house.”

Nicole shrugged. “I like walking. And I’m not in a hurry to get anywhere.”

“Okay then. Suit yourself.” Waverly smiled.

If she hadn’t known that Nicole lived near Chrissy and that her house wasn’t too far from Waverly’s, she wouldn’t have given in so easily. But that’s the only reason why. It’s not like she was really excited to spend some more time with Nicole or anything.

The pair made their way off of school property and towards the sidewalk that led to Waverly’s house. They had been quiet, since Nicole was secretly trying to read Waverly to see if she was a double agent working for the cheerleaders, and Waverly was just confused that Nicole was even talking to her after running off before. Waverly had assumed that she had offended the redhead by questioning if she was gay, when she was probably really straight. After what seemed like forever, Nicole cleared her throat, finally breaking the silence.

“Uh, so, do you drive?” The redhead asked.

“I have an old Jeep that was passed down to me from my Uncle, but it needs some fixing up to get it running again. What about you?”

“I do, but I don’t have a car. I’m hoping to get one soon though, but with the move and all, our money is tight right now.”

Waverly nodded. “My sister usually drives me in her truck, but apparently she got detention today, so I’m stuck walking.”

“Oh. You have a sister?”

Waverly nodded. “Her name is Wynonna. She’s a senior this year…well, second-year senior. She got held back last year because she failed some classes. She’s a bit of a trouble maker. She’s smart though, she just doesn’t believe it and tends to make poor choices.”

“I got held back a year when I was in elementary school.” Nicole shrugged.

Waverly turned to look at Nicole with a raised eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah. I actually just turned 17 a couple of days ago.”

"Oh, well happy belated birthday!" Waverly said excitedly.

"Thanks." Nicole smiled.

“So, why did you get held back?” Waverly immediately closed her eyes and internally scolded herself. “Sorry, I realize that’s a really personal question. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay. I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t want to talk about it.” Nicole winked. “I was really sick and had to get a few surgeries. Spent so much time in the hospital and in recovery that I missed too much school to continue on to the next level. So I had to do third grade all over again. I didn’t mind though. It wasn’t like I really did it the first time around, and since I was gone so much I didn’t really have any friends anyways. Nobody really wants to be friends with the sick girl, you know?”

“Wow. I’m so sorry.” Waverly said sympathetically. “But you’re okay now?”

“Yep. All good now.” Nicole smiled.

“Good.” The brunette physically relaxed. Even though she had just met this girl, she couldn’t imagine something bad happening to her.

“So, do you have any other siblings, or just Wynonna?”

Waverly shrugged. “I have another sister, Willa. But she graduated two years ago, so I don’t see her that much anymore.”

“What’s she like?”

Waverly paused as she pursed her lips. She knew exactly what Willa was like; mean, cold, selfish, a bully...or at least that’s how she was to Waverly. She seemed to get along just fine with Wynonna. But Waverly didn’t want to unpack all of her issues with her oldest sister to someone she barely knew.

“She has a boyfriend.” Waverly finally said, even though it didn’t quite answer the question. But she knew she had to say something. “He’s like ten years older than Willa, which is weird. But she’s 20, so it’s not like it’s illegal. His name is Robert, but he goes by Bobo. Which is such a stupid name.” Waverly shook her head. “I don’t like him. Nobody does.”

“Why not?” Nicole asked curiously.

“Because he’s rude, and arrogant, and is just overall a bad person.”

Nicole’s eyes widened. “Jeez, sounds like someone I don’t ever want to meet.” She clenched her jaw, hoping Waverly didn’t take that as her assuming she would ever get to meet Waverly’s family anyways – other than Wynonna, of course, because they were sure to cross paths at some point with being at the same school. “Have you ever told your sister that she should break up with him?”

Waverly shook her head.

“How come?”

The brunette paused for a moment as she looked over at the redhead with a serious expression. “Because they’re perfect for each other.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she turned her head back to look at the sidewalk in front of her.

Nicole continued to look at Waverly as a feeling of sympathy washed over her. It was obvious to her now that Willa wasn’t a good sister. She had just hoped that Wynonna was.

“Do you have any siblings?” Waverly asked, bringing Nicole out of her thoughts.

“Nope. Just me and my mom.”

Waverly nodded. “I’m really sorry about your parents getting a divorce.”

Nicole waved her hand in dismissal. “If I’m being honest, I always expected it to happen. For years they would fight non-stop. I don’t even know how they made it this long together.” She shook her head and let out a short laugh before continuing in a softer tone. “Their problems started when I got sick. Sometimes I wonder if it’s my fault.”

Waverly stopped walking and looked at Nicole, who had stopped as well. “It’s not your fault. They just didn’t know how to work together. I’m sure both of them are much happier now without the other.”

“I know my dad is, but sometimes my mom just seems so sad.”

“She’s probably just hurt that he cheated on her, but that doesn’t mean that she would rather be with him than without him. Just give it some time and she’ll be really happy again, even more than before.” Waverly placed a hand on Nicole’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and the redhead smiled at the touch. “And plus, she's got you, so I’ll bet that’s a win for her.”

“Thanks, Waves.” Nicole gave a warm smile, showing off her dimples.

Waverly felt a flutter in her stomach at the nickname, and she could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat. The shortened name wasn’t uncommon for her, but for some reason when Nicole used it, it made her feel extra special. Realizing that she had been embarrassingly staring at the redhead with a dopey smile, she dropped her hand and rubbed her arm awkwardly as she continued walking.

“So, uh, I’m actually really surprised that you’re talking to me right now. I thought you were kind of mad at me for what I said earlier.” Waverly said in slight hesitation.

“I wasn’t mad, I was just surprised. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I’m really sorry if I offended you in any way. I wasn’t trying to insinuate that you were gay, that’s just what Chrissy thought. I’ll be sure to tell her that you’re not though so that she’ll stop bothering you about it. She can be pretty persistent.” Waverly let out a short laugh as she shook her head.

Nicole let out a deep breath. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.” Waverly nodded with a raised eyebrow.

“I am gay.”

Waverly’s eyes went wide as she slowed her stride while processing the information. “Oh.” Was all she could say. She had spent the last few hours convincing herself that Nicole was definitely not gay, so she really wasn’t expecting that confession. Her pulse began to race, although she wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t even her secret.

“Yeah.” Nicole nodded as she looked ahead, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. Nicole wasn’t taking Waverly’s silence as a positive sign. “Um, I hope that’s okay. But if it’s not and you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I’ll understand.”

Waverly was surprised she didn’t hurt herself from how quickly she turned her head. “Of course it’s okay! I mean, it’s who you are. Sorry, I was just processing it all. Based on the way you ran off so quickly, I was sure that you had just gotten offended because you weren’t gay.”

“I’m sorry I left like that. I just got a little freaked out. I was outed at my old school and some of the kids didn’t take it too well. Mainly the popular kids.”

“And by popular kids, you mean the cheerleaders…” Waverly nodded as the puzzle pieces were finally beginning to come together. Everything made sense now. Nicole being so defensive towards her right off the bat, her hesitation when she and Chrissy sat with her at lunch, the way she was blushing in the locker room and how she left so quickly to fill up her water bottle…which Waverly had noticed was actually full. She was scared to be who she was, or at least to show it. Waverly began to feel really bad for her, and wished she could just march over to Toronto and give those girls a piece of her mind.

“Yep.” Nicole replied with a pop of the ‘p’. “The cheerleaders, and the jocks. Most of my basketball teammates were cool with it, but it was mainly the football players and cheerleaders that had an issue. I thought that maybe you knew the cheerleaders at my old school somehow and you all had planned this elaborate scheme to ruin my life or something.” Nicole shrugged before she let out a breathy chuckle. “Now that I say that out loud, it sounds a bit ridiculous.”

“It’s not ridiculous. Believe me, I’ve had my fair share of bullying and being made fun of, and your fears are totally valid. But I promise you have nothing to worry about. Chrissy was just curious about it.”

“Wait, _you_ were bullied?”

“Yeah.” Waverly nodded.

“I can’t believe anybody would ever make fun of someone as beautiful as you.” Nicole was genuinely shocked.

Waverly blushed as she folded her arms across her chest. “I didn’t always look like this. Middle school wasn’t so kind to me. I had braces and bad acne, and I definitely wasn’t this...um, _developed._ ”

“Well, puberty seems to have worked out pretty well for you.” Nicole’s cheeks turned crimson when she realized that she had been caught looking directly at Waverly’s chest. She quickly looked away and internally berated herself.

Waverly smiled when she noticed Nicole looking at her. “Thank you for calling me beautiful. Most of the guys in this school usually just call me hot, and even then it’s obvious that they only say it to get into my pants.”

“Or under your skirt.” Nicole replied light-heartedly.

The brunette let out a chuckle. “But I actually believe you when you say it.”

Waverly tried to contain her grin, and Nicole tried to hide her blushing cheeks. The redhead was attracted to this girl, there was no doubt about it. But Waverly was the only person who knew that she was gay, and it had gone really well. She didn’t want to mess up that friendship over a silly crush.

“I think it’s important that you know that just because I like girls, it doesn’t mean that I’m attracted to every girl I see. I can be friends with girls still the same way you can. So don’t freak out thinking I’m checking you out or that I like you or anything. I just want to be your friend.”

Waverly felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She had never been so disappointed by anything in her entire life, and she didn’t even know why. She chalked it up to the statement being a hit to her ego. It’s nice having people fawn over you, after all. It would have been nice to have Nicole fawn over her, even if Waverly didn’t like her back in that way.

“No, yeah, of course.” Waverly finally replied with a weak smile. “And I promise not to tell anyone your secret.”

“You can tell Chrissy if you want.” Nicole shrugged.

“Are you sure?”

“I’d actually prefer it. It’s easier to just have the word spread than to have to come out over and over again, and I trust her too. But don’t tell anyone else. I’m not ready for the whole school to know just yet. Only you two.”

“Got it.” Waverly nodded. She stopped on the sidewalk at the end of her driveway. “Well, this is my house.”

“Oh, okay.” Nicole was a little disappointed that their time was up, and she could have sworn that Waverly was a little disappointed too, but she had convinced herself that she was just seeing what she wanted to see. “My house actually isn’t too far away from here.”

“I know.” Waverly giggled. “Chrissy told me you lived down the street from her. She saw you and your mom moving in a few days ago.”

“So you knew I lived close by this whole time and you didn’t tell me!” Nicole put her hand on her chest, feigning shock.

Waverly laughed and shrugged. “Sorry. I wanted you to figure it out for yourself.”

“Waverly Earp, I can’t believe you would withhold information like that from me. I thought you were supposed to be my friend!”

Nicole poked her bottom lip out. Her eyes watered as she began to fake cry, and the brunette giggled as she lightly pushed Nicole in the arm. “You’re such a dork!”

“Oh, come on. My pout is pretty cute, don’t lie.” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows.

“Nope. Not at all,” Waverly lied.

“Yeah, well, just wait. I wasn’t even trying that hard.”

Waverly shook her head, and the two girls stood there in silence. Waverly didn’t want to leave her new friend yet, but she knew she had to. She had a ton of homework to get done and it was her turn to help Gus with dinner tonight.

“Are you going to be okay walking home by yourself or do you want me to walk you?” Waverly was joking, but a part of her was hoping Nicole would say yes.

“I think I’ll manage. Besides, if you walk me home then I’ll just end up walking you back here, and then we’ll end up in this infinite loop of walking each other home.”

“Okay. that’s fair.” Waverly chuckled. “Alright, well I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“See you tomorrow.” Nicole waved, and she began walking down the street as Waverly walked down her driveway.

“Nicole?” Waverly called out after a few seconds.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you decide to tell me? I mean, what made you trust me?”

Nicole shrugged. “You just seem really sweet. And plus, I figured that nobody with a smile that gorgeous could be a bad person.” She winked before shoving her hands in her pockets and walking away.

Waverly grinned at the response. She was thankful that Nicole hadn’t looked back, because if she had she would have found the brunette acting way too giddy. She ran inside the house and excitedly swung the door shut, causing it to slam behind her.

“No slamming doors in my house!” Gus called out from the kitchen.

Waverly poked her head around the corner to find the woman scowling as she sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper.

“Sorry Gus. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay, just don’t do it again.” She gave the young Earp a stern look before turning her attention back to her newspaper. “So, how was your day?” She asked without looking up.

“It was really good!” Waverly beamed as she plopped into the seat across from her aunt. “I met a new friend.”

Gus sat the newspaper down. “A new friend, huh?” She quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, her name is Nicole. She’s really cool. She plays basketball, too. She’s really tall, so she’s probably good at it. And she’s really funny. Her last name is Haught, which is pretty amusing and ironically accurate.” She blushed when she realized what she had just said. She adverted her eyes away from the weird look Gus was giving her. “But yeah, Chrissy and I sat with her at lunch today and she was really nice and walked me home from school.”

“Sounds like you really like her.”

Waverly’s eyes widened. “What? No I don’t!”

Gus quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you just said you were friends?”

“Oh. Yeah, we’re friends.” Waverly nodded as she shrunk down in her seat.

The older woman could tell that her niece was acting a bit strange, but she decided not to press it. “So, where’s your sister?”

“She didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Gus furrowed her brow. She knew this wasn’t going to be good news.

Waverly didn’t want to be a narc, but she was a terrible liar and her aunt had asked her a direct question. “She got detention today.”

Gus pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed as she shook her head. “What am I going to do with that girl?”

“I don’t think it was her fault though. From what she told me, some kid was making fun of her and she turned around and hit him in the arm. She was just sticking up for herself.”

“Violence is no way to solve a problem.”

“Yeah, well you know Wynonna…”

“I do. Which is why I’m worried. She’s an adult now and she needs to learn how to act right. If she fails her senior year again—”

“Give her a chance. She passed her classes last semester. And you have to admit, she didn’t get in trouble nearly as much as the year before. Today was just a fluke.”

“I wish I could believe that, but some things never change, Waverly.”

The brunette stood up from her chair. “Well I’m not giving up on my sister, and neither should you.” She walked over to her aunt and kissed her cheek, and the older woman sighed. “I’m going to my room to do my homework.”

Gus smiled at the youngest Earp. Between Wynonna’s record of constantly getting into trouble and Willa’s horrible attitude that was only getting worse the more time she spent with her lousy boyfriend, she was thankful that Waverly at least seemed to have a better head on her shoulders. She loved all three of the girls, but she just wished the other two could be more like Waverly, and Waverly knew it. The youngest Earp felt that pressure on her to be as perfect as she could be, which was why she studied so hard and always followed the rules. She wanted to get into an ivy league college and make her aunt really proud. But most of all, she wanted to be the kind of person her aunt could brag about, because her father always made her feel like the outcast of the family when he was around. She felt like she had something to prove, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to start letting anyone down now.

* * *

Nicole heard footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by a knock on her door. “Sweetie, are you in here?”

“Yeah.” Nicole replied from her desk where she was doing her homework. She paused the Hayley Kiyoko song that was playing from her laptop.

The door opened, and her mom walked in with a smile. “I stopped at the grocery store on the way home from work. Do you want chicken or hamburgers for dinner tonight?”

Nicole turned to face her mom and wrapped an arm around the back of the chair. “Hamburgers. Duh.”

The older redhead chuckled. “I figured, but I just wanted to make sure.” She walked over towards her daughter and sat on the edge of the bed. “How was your first day at the new school?”

Nicole shrugged. “It actually wasn’t too bad. My teachers are pretty nice and I made a couple of friends.”

“Well I’ll take ‘wasn’t too bad’ as meaning ‘really good’ in teenager lingo, because nice teachers and new friends sounds like you’re off to a good start.” Jessica smiled brightly as she stood up from the bed. Nicole just shrugged and turned back around to continue her homework, and the woman took that as an indication that that was as much as she would get out of her daughter. “I’m going to get dinner started. I’m proud of you, honey.” She punctuated her statement with a kiss on the top of Nicole’s head.

“For what?” Nicole asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just for being you. You’re a good kid, you know. I wanted to make sure I told you that.” She ran a hand through Nicole’s hair before walking out of the room.

As soon as her mom left, Nicole started her music back up while she finished up the last of her math problems. When _Sleepover_ came on, she sighed and slumped back in her chair. All she could think about was Waverly, which was ridiculous because she had only met the cheerleader that day. But even so, she was crushing hard, there was no doubt about it. She accepted that she would never have a chance with the girl, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t daydream about her, right? She paused the song and pulled up the music video on YouTube. As she stared at the screen attentively, she imaged it was her and Waverly. She pictured Waverly in that pink half cup push up bra and black lace thong on top of her, kissing her. She imagined that it was her sitting in that chair with Waverly grinding down on her, touching herself all over her body. She squeezed her thighs together as she licked her lips, eyes glued to the screen. She moved her face closer and closer, completely lost in the mental image of Waverly Earp completely naked in her bed as she slowly slipped her hand inside the front of her pants.

“Honey, do you want broccoli or cauliflower as your veggie?” Jessica asked as she pushed Nicole’s door open and walked into the room.

The redhead nearly jumped out of her chair and she yanked her hand out and quickly pressed the spacebar on her keyboard to pause the video. She instantly realized that the video had stopped when Hayley and the other girl were lying in bed, with the girl on top touching Hayley’s face. It wasn’t too bad since it was a close up shot, but it was intimate enough to know that it wasn’t just two friends hanging out. She frantically clicked on the iTunes logo to pull up the application and cover the video. It all happened within a span of less than two seconds, but she had just hoped that she had hid it before her mom had seen what was on the screen. And if she had, she hoped that the woman didn’t realize that it was two girls, or else she would truly be fucked.

“Mom! Jesus, you scared me! Knock first!” Nicole’s pulse had skyrocketed from being startled and from potentially being caught. She began to feel dizzy, but the feeling quickly passed.

Jessica held her hands up in defense. “Sorry, my bad. I figured since you were doing homework it wasn’t that big of a deal. I didn’t mean to scare you sweetie.”

“It’s fine. Just, knock next time please so that I don’t have a heart attack.” Nicole studied her mom’s face. It didn’t seem like she noticed anything, so she guessed that she was in the clear.

“So, tell me?”

Nicole’s eyes shifted around the room nervously. “Tell you what?” She could feel her face turning red.

“Broccoli or cauliflower?”

The younger redhead sighed in relief. “Oh. Broccoli, I guess.”

“Sounds good.” Jessica replied with a short nod of approval. “Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes.”

Nicole sighed as she slumped back in her chair. She shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face. She had figured out that she might be gay about four years ago, and she had known for sure for about three years. She didn’t tell her two best friends until freshman year, and by the second day of last semester the whole school knew; And that’s how she began her sophomore year. She remembered it like it was yesterday…

_“Nicole!” Ellie shrieked from the courtyard as she gave the redhead a hug._

_“A little louder El, I don’t think they heard you in Vancouver.” Nicole replied sarcastically, and the shorter girl rolled her eyes. “Where’s Sarah?”_

_“She’s not here yet. Had to take the bus this morning.”_

_Nicole nodded. “So, are you ready for the first day of sophomore year?” She grinned._

_“Ugh, not even. I’m not ready for summer to be over yet. My alarm went off at 6 a.m. this morning and I genuinely thought I was going to die.”_

_“You’re so dramatic.” Nicole rolled her eyes. “Come on, it’s sophomore year! We’re no longer at the bottom of the food chain!”_

_“Well we’re not at the top either.”_

_“Wow, way to be a Debbie Downer.” Nicole folded her arms across her chest as she frowned at her best friend._

_The dark-haired girl chuckled. “Okay, okay. I got it out of my system now. Can I see your schedule? I want to see if we have any classes together.”_

_Just as Nicole had taken off her book bag to search for the paper, a girl with short blonde hair began running up to them._

_“About time Sarah!” Ellie yelled at their other best friend._

_“Sorry, sorry. My mom had to go into work early this morning and then the bus was late.” She leaned down and gave Ellie a hug and then turned to face Nicole. As soon as she saw the redhead, she eyed her oversized red flannel shirt that hung open around a white v-neck, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. “Jesus, Haught. You look gay as shit! Did you buy that outfit from Lesbians R’ Us?”_

_Nicole rolled her eyes. “Ha ha, very funny.” She pulled the blonde into a hug, chuckling at the harmless teasing. They had all gotten comfortable making jokes about her sexuality ever since she had come out to them eight months ago._

_Ellie stood up and brushed off any blades of grass that had stuck to the back of her pants. “Okay, I think our goal this year is to get Nikki here a hot girlfriend.” She slung an arm around the redhead._

_Nicole lowered her eyes at Ellie, who knew how much Nicole hated being called ‘Nikki’, but the brunette had just grinned in response. “I really appreciate that, but I don’t think I’m going to find the kind of woman I’m looking for here.”_

_“And what kind of woman are you looking for?” Sarah asked._

_“You know, kind, intelligent…_ mature. _” She cupped her hands in front of her chest in the air and slightly bounced them up and down as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively._

_Both Sarah and Ellie rolled their eyes as Nicole started laughing._

_“God, you’re like a guy. You’re so fucking gay!” Ellie yelled as she teasingly pushed Nicole a little harder than she had meant to, and the redhead stumbled back until she collided with a body._

_“Ouch! What the hell?!”_

_Nicole turned around and saw that the person she had just run into was Heidi Jacobs, a senior and head cheerleader._

_“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Nicole asked as she scrambled to quickly pick up the girl’s purse that had fallen onto the ground during their collision._

_The cheerleader snatched her purse from Nicole’s hands and looked at her with a scowl. The sounds of laughter from her squad around her filled the air, and she gritted her teeth even harder. She wasn’t about to let some geek embarrass her like that, especially not on her first day as a senior. She stepped up on the bench beside her and looked around at all of the students hanging out in the courtyard – which was a pretty significant percentage of the school population._

_“Listen up everybody! I have an announcement to make!”_

_Nicole felt her entire body go rigid as she swallowed thickly. She had no idea what Heidi was about to say, but she knew that whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be good._

_“This girl, right here…” She pointed directly at Nicole. “Is a_ lesbian! _”_

_Everyone in the courtyard went quiet, and Nicole felt her stomach drop. She flitted her eyes over towards her two best friends, who just stood there looking as stunned as Nicole with their hands over their mouths. Neither of them knew what to do._

_“That’s right, she likes girls. I just heard her friend say it, and she just tried to kiss me! So ladies, if you don’t want her to try to kiss you, then you better stay away from her!”_

_The cheerleader hopped down from the bench and smugly grinned at the redhead. “Hope that teaches you to stay out of my way, homo.” Heidi said as she walked away with the rest of her squad who was all glaring at Nicole with disgust._

_Nicole could feel her eyes begin to well up with tears. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She could feel her entire body begin to go numb as she watched the girl who had just ruined her life walk all the way up the stairs of the school until she disappeared._

_“Are you okay?” Sarah asked softly._

_Ellie reached out to grab Nicole’s shoulder. “Nicole, I’m so sorry.” As soon as her hand made contact, Nicole roughly shrugged it away._

_“I have to get to class. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Nicole blinked away her tears that threatened to fall and rushed towards the school building, ignoring the way everyone was looking at her as she squeezed her hands around the straps of her book bag on her shoulders and held her head up high._

Nicole shook her head at the memory. Although a lot of people had come up to her that week and told her that they supported her, she still received some hate that she wasn’t ready for. She had been so angry at Ellie that day, but then realized that it wasn’t her fault. The dark-haired girl didn’t know anybody was going to overhear them, especially not Heidi Jacobs. And even though everyone at that school knew, even the teachers, the word somehow hadn’t gotten back to Nicole’s mom. Ellie and Sarah’s parents knew, but they were supportive and respectful enough not to say anything and to let Nicole come out to her parents when she was ready. And she was still waiting for that day. She didn’t really care about telling her dad that much since she wasn’t speaking to him at the moment, but she was really hesitant to tell her mom. It’s not that she thought her mom wouldn’t be supportive, but she was terrified. There’s nothing scarier than having to tell the person who gave you life that you’re not the person they’ve always thought you were.

Nicole sighed as she set her pencil down on her notebook and picked up her phone to open the group chat with Ellie and Sarah.

**[Nicole - 7:03 PM **:** ] **I miss you guys 😭

She stared at her phone and waited for a reply. She knew that her friends always had their phones on them, no matter where they were at.

**[Sarah - 7:04 PM **:** ] **Oh my god! We miss you too! 😭😭

 **[Ellie - 7:04 PM **:** ] **The first day back was so weird without you!

Nicole smiled at the texts when another one popped up.

**[Sarah - 7:04 PM **:** ] **Soooo meet any cute girls in Purgatory yet?? 😏

Nicole chuckled. She knew that question was coming from one of them, and she wasn’t at all surprised that it ended up being from Sarah.

 **[Nicole - 7:05 PM **:** ] **A couple, but I’m only interested in one of them

 **[Nicole - 7:05 PM **:** ] **And they’re both cheerleaders...

 **[Ellie - 7:05 PM **:** ] **Hmm… 🤔

 **[Ellie - 7:06 PM **:** ] **Are they anything like the cheerleaders here? More specifically, Heidi Jacobs?

 **[Sarah - 7:06 PM **:** ] ***bitch* Heidi Jacobs, you mean ☝

 **[Nicole - 7:06 PM **:** ] **Actually they’re pretty cool

 **[Nicole - 7:07 PM **:** ] **Their names are Chrissy and Waverly. I came out to Waverly and she was cool about it

 **[Sarah - 7:07 PM **:** ] **Wait, I thought you weren’t going to come out to anyone until after you graduated and left that place?

 **[Ellie - 7:07 PM **:** ] **Yeah that’s what you told us!

 **[Nicole - 7:07 PM **:** ] **They just sort of guessed it

 **[Sarah - 7:08 PM **:** ] **Lololol you’re so gay that you can’t even hide it anymore!

 **[Nicole - 7:08 PM **:** ] **🖕

 **[Ellie - 7:08 PM **:** ] **😂

 **[Sarah - 7:08 PM **:** ] **I’m actually a little jealous that you’re already out to someone. It feels like you’re replacing us 😢

 **[Nicole - 7:09 PM **:** ] **I could never replace you guys! You’re my OG best friends

 **[Ellie - 7:09 PM **:** ] **Wait, which one is the cute one??

Nicole sighed. She had hoped they wouldn’t ask that, because she knew she was going to get shit for it.

**[Nicole - 7:10 PM **:** ] **Waverly.

 **[Sarah - 7:10 PM **:** ] **OH MY GOD and you CAME OUT to her and she was cool with it???? Does she like girls??

 **[Nicole - 7:11 PM **:** ] **I don’t think so. She seems super straight but she says she’s never had a boyfriend

 **[Ellie - 7:12 PM **:** ] **So it’s a maybe ☝

 **[Nicole - 7:12 PM **:** ] **It’s a maybe, but a probably not.

 **[Sarah - 7:12 PM **:** ] **You’re so pessimistic 🙄

 **[Nicole - 7:13 PM **:** ] **Whatever, enough about me. Catch me up on everything I’ve missed so far!

* * *

As soon as Waverly slipped into bed that night, her phone started ringing. She immediately saw that it was Chrissy.

“What’s up Chrissy?”

_“Did you get the last question on our reading assignment?”_

Waverly sighed. “I did, but I already packed my stuff up for tomorrow and I’m in bed.”

_“Come on Waves, please? You know how much I suck at reading comprehension crap, and you love to read. You’re probably reading a book right now…”_

Waverly looked down at the book in her lap that she had planned to open, but didn’t get a chance to before the blonde had called her. “Technically I’m not.”

 _“Pleaseee?”_ Chrissy begged.

“Alright alright, fine.” Waverly sighed as she slid out of bed. She pulled out her notebook and gave Chrissy the answer.

_“Thank you! You’re a life saver.”_

“I know,” Waverly replied proudly.

 _“So, I saw you walking home with Nicole.”_ Chrissy said in a teasing tone of voice.

“Stalker much?”

_“I passed by you as I was on my way home! I was going to ask if you wanted a ride, but you two seemed like you were having fun walking together.”_

“Yeah, she’s cool. The walk went by pretty fast.”

_“Sooo, any updates?”_

“On what?”

_“You know, the gay thing. Did she give off any vibes?”_

Waverly rolled her eyes. “You don’t give up, do you?”

_“Waves, you’ve known me since kindergarten…”_

“I have.” The brunette sighed. “Okay, fine. You were right, she’s gay.”

Chrissy paused for a few seconds. _“Wait, seriously?”_

“Seriously.”

_“How do you know?”_

“She told me.”

_“She told you?!”_

“Yep.” She popped the ‘p’. “Turns out if you just talk to her like a normal person instead of getting naked in front of her, she’ll tell you things.”

_“Well shit. An actual lesbian in Purgatory! How cool is that?!”_

“I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal about it. It’s not like it’s different from you being straight.”

 _“Um, hello, it_ is _different! She’s a girl who likes girls. Isn’t that just so fascinating? Haven’t you ever wondered what it’s like to kiss a girl?”_

If she were being honest with herself, she had thought about it several times. But each time she pushed the thought away. There was no point in wondering, because she was straight, just like Chrissy and all of the other girls on her cheerleading squad. “No.”

 _“Well, I have. And now we have someone who can answer that question for us. Maybe I’ll even ask her to kiss me just so I can see for myself.”_ She chuckled. She was joking, but Waverly didn’t catch onto that.

The thought of Chrissy and Nicole kissing made Waverly’s blood boil. “What the fuck Chrissy? You’re not going to treat her like some sort of science experiment! Do you have any idea what it was like for her to come out at her old school? Or what it’s like for anyone to come out at all? You don’t, because you’re straight. She doesn’t need us bombarding her with questions about being gay like she’s some sort of mutant. And she certainly doesn’t need you using her to test the waters just for fun. She just needs us to support her and back her up whenever she decides that she’s ready to come out to the rest of the school, especially with our reputation as popular girls, got it?”

 _“Whoa, chill out mama bear. I was only kidding about the whole kissing thing. But even if I were serious, I’m sure Nicole doesn’t need you deciding for her what she can and can’t handle. She’s a big girl.”_ Chrissy’s tone changed to a much softer one. _“Why are you getting so worked up about this?”_

“I don’t know, I’m just tired.” Waverly sighed as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m going to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Before the blonde could respond, Waverly hung up the phone and set it on her bedside table before she slid down against the headboard until her head was resting on her pillow. She couldn’t stop thinking about Nicole, and she had no idea why. A part of her knew why, but she was too terrified to even acknowledge that part of her. She spent the next few hours tossing and turning, unable to sleep as all thoughts of the tall redhead filled her mind. Little did she know, Nicole was also unable to sleep as thoughts of a brunette cheerleader filled hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the music video Nicole was watching…
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6jxPFtIAnw
> 
> The spot in the video Nicole had paused on was at 3:30 for anyone who’s curious.
> 
> ———
> 
> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	3. Basketball Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has her basketball tryout, and Waverly realizes her feelings for Nicole aren’t just platonic.

Over the next week, the three friends had gotten much closer, but Nicole and Waverly had secretly gotten even closer to each other. They had a group chat – which Chrissy had labeled “Three Girls One Gay”, much to Nicole’s amusement – but Nicole and Waverly had their own thread with just each other that they constantly communicated through, which they made sure Chrissy didn’t know about. They didn’t think it was a big deal, since Chrissy and Waverly had their own thread without Nicole as well, but they didn’t want to risk the blonde getting jealous somehow. She had a tendency to be a little overdramatic about certain things. But nonetheless, the three had gotten to know each other quite well in the short amount of time, and Nicole was thankful to have made such good friends so quickly.

Nicole had one thing on her mind during that entire first week of school; her basketball tryout on Monday. Which was why it was unsurprising that as soon as her brand new basketball goal had been shipped to her house that Saturday morning, she immediately started setting it up and began to practice.

She started out with some dribbling and free throws to warm up. Then she did some single-person layup drills. She jumped up and laid the ball in the basket with ease before catching it and running back to the makeshift free throw line, where she would bounce the ball behind her back, turn around to catch it, and do another layup. She repeated this about 50 times before stopping to take a sip from her water bottle.

Even though it was January and the temperature was cool, with the sun out and her running around so much, she was beginning to sweat. She took off her thick sweatshirt and her sweatpants, leaving her in just a thin white long-sleeved tee and some black basketball shorts as she practiced her three-pointers.

* * *

Waverly threw on her tight grey yoga pants that ended just above her ankles, her tight athletic pink tank top, and a small black hooded jacket before walking into the bathroom to throw her hair up in a high ponytail.

Wynonna opened her bedroom door and stumbled down the hall in nothing but her underwear and black t-shirt. She squinted her eyes when she noticed Waverly getting ready to go out and do something that involved exercise. “Ugh. Why are you working out so early?”

Waverly looked at her sister with a quirked eyebrow as she walked past her. “It’s 11:30?”

“Exactly.” Wynonna deadpanned as she followed her sister down the stairs.

“I’m going for a run. I’m a cheerleader, I need to stay in shape if I’m going to be wearing that tight uniform.”

She wished the cheerleading uniforms at her school were just a little less revealing, but she still wore it with confidence nonetheless.

“Besides, I like exercising. It makes me feel good.” She sat on the floor in front of the front door as she put on her sneakers.

“You know what kind of exercise I like?” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Waverly stood up to face her older and taller sister. “Let me guess, does it involve you getting naked?”

“Not always.” The darker brunette smirked.

Waverly rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Yeah well, running releases endorphins just like sex does. Did you know that?”

“Don’t care.” Wynonna replied apathetically as she walked into the kitchen to eat some sugary cereal.

Waverly sighed at her sister before walking out the door. She stretched on her front porch for a few minutes before lightly jogging down the street. Normally she would go to the right towards the school, but today she decided to change it up and go in the opposite direction. It definitely wasn’t because she knew she would pass by Nicole’s house and had hoped that the redhead was outside. No, it was because she wanted the change in scenery, obviously.

As she approached Chrissy’s house, she looked down the street and over towards the right for the brick house with the dark red door to come into view from the top of the hill.

She jogged down the hill and smiled as it began to make its appearance. Her smile quickly turned into a grin when she noticed the redhead playing basketball in her driveway. She looked behind her for any oncoming cars and jogged across the street towards the house.

“Hey!” Waverly waved as she discretely looked at the taller girl’s basketball shorts and shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to her biceps, and felt a flutter in her stomach. For the first time, she saw Nicole’s red hair tied up, showcasing her silver stud earrings and strong jawline. She never knew a ponytail could change a person’s appearance so much.

Nicole turned around with a furrowed brow and smiled when she saw the brunette. Her eyes trailed down Waverly’s tight clothing that showed off her curves in all the right places. Almost immediately, her eyes landed on the jacket that was unzipped just enough to show her cleavage created by her bra and the tight tank top, and she swallowed thickly before flitting her eyes back up. She was thankful that Waverly was far enough away that it wasn’t obvious where exactly Nicole had been looking.

“Hey!” The redhead finally managed to choke out and waved back as she held the basketball against her hip. “What are you doing over here?”

“Decided to go for a run this morning. You?”

“Oh, uh, just practicing for my tryout with the coach on Monday,” Nicole replied as she tossed the ball back and forth in her hands and dribbled it a few times around her body while still maintaining eye contact.

The brunette chuckled, fully aware that Nicole was showing off for her. “Can you do any cool tricks with that thing?”

“What, you mean like this?” Nicole spun the ball on her pointer finger for a few seconds before switching it to her middle finger, then her ring finger, then her pinky, and then rolling it around her arms and chest in a circle a few times before catching it with a grin.

Waverly laughed and applauded the redhead, impressed by her smooth basketball skills. “Okay, you’re really good at ball handling.”

Nicole rested the basketball against her hip again and quirked an eyebrow. “You mean, for a lesbian?”

The brunette’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she frantically waved her hands in front of her. “No, no! I didn’t mean—”

“Relax. I’m just messing with you! Sorry, inappropriate humor.” Nicole chuckled. “But I _am_ really good with my fingers.” She winked.

Waverly bit back her smile with a blush as she folded her arms across her chest and looked down at the ground.

“Have you ever played before?”

Waverly shook her head. “I’m not super sporty. Actually, I have really bad hand-eye coordination. I could never spin a ball on my finger like you just did.”

“Sure you can.” Nicole smiled.

“No, I don’t think you understand just how bad I am at it. One time Wynonna slowly tossed me one of my shoes from three feet away and it hit me square in the face.”

Nicole stifled her laughter behind a hand as she shook her head. “Oh, you poor thing. I feel like that has more to do with your sister’s bad aim than your ability to catch things.”

“No, I think her aim was spot on.” Waverly rolled her eyes before shrugging. “Still, I’m not very good.”

Nicole shook her head with a smile as she stepped closer towards the brunette. “Here, let me show you. Put your pointer finger up in the air like this.” She demonstrated how Waverly should have her finger up and the brunette copied her. Nicole gently grabbed Waverly’s hand and held her finger steady.

As soon as their skin touched, Waverly felt a spark. Not a literal spark, but a metaphorical one. It felt like her skin was on fire where the redhead was touching her. She had never felt anything like that before, and if she had it definitely wasn’t from someone merely touching her.

Nicole felt it too, and she couldn’t help but stare into the brunette’s hazel eyes. She shook her head and looked away, pulling herself out of a trance as she firmly spun the ball up in the air with her free hand before catching it on her pointer finger. She steadily moved her hand with the spinning ball closer to Waverly’s until the ball transferred to the brunette’s finger that Nicole was holding still. “Now keep your hand steady like this, okay?”

Waverly nodded, and when Nicole took her hand off of Waverly’s finger, her eyes widened. She had missed the contact of Nicole’s hand on hers, but she was too mesmerized by the ball spinning on her finger to really notice. “I’m doing it!” She said excitedly before the ball rolled off and onto the ground. It bounced a couple of times before Nicole reached out and caught it. “I spun the ball on my finger!”

“Yeah you did!” Nicole replied with a light chuckle. She held her hand up to give Waverly a high five, but instead the brunette wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist in an unexpected hug.

Nicole was initially surprised, but eventually wrapped her free arm around Waverly’s shoulders and rested her chin on top of her head as they melted into the hug. Their bodies fit together perfectly due to their different heights. Nicole was as tall as most of the boys at school, but for some reason hugging her felt more comfortable to Waverly than any boy she had ever hugged. She felt strong, but not too strong. Her waist was thin and she felt warm, but not too hot. Waverly inhaled through her nose and hummed when she was hit with the scent of vanilla-dipped doughnuts – her favorite.

As soon as the humming sound left her throat, her eyes popped open and she realized that she had been holding this girl for way too long for it not to be considered awkward. She quickly pulled back and let out a breathy laugh as she rubbed her hands together.

“Sorry, I’m a bit of a hugger.”

Nicole fervently shook her head. “No, I don’t mind. It was kind of nice hugging someone other than my mom for a change.” She smiled before turning around to face the hoop and threw the ball towards it. Her right hand hung in the air until she heard the _swoosh_ of the ball going straight into the net.

“Wow. Can you show me how to do that?”

“Shoot a basketball?”

Waverly nodded.

“Yeah, sure.” Nicole shrugged as she walked over towards the brunette. “So, you want to stand with your feet facing the basket, shoulder-width apart, and your knees slightly bent. Like this.”

Waverly copied her stance.

“Good. Then you use your dominant hand to support the ball, and your non-dominant hand on the side to guide it, like this. Aim at the basket, bend your knees, and launch the ball.”

Nicole shot the ball and it bounced perfectly off the backboard and into the net. She jogged over towards the ball and snatched it out of the air before jogging back over to Waverly and handing it out to her.

“Now you try.”

Waverly eyed it hesitantly before slowly taking it from Nicole. She held it just like Nicole had done – or how she thought Nicole had done – and threw it in the air. The ball flew in a small arch before landing on the driveway about three feet in front of the goal.

“Okay, maybe we should scoot up a little bit.” Nicole chuckled as she retrieved the ball.

“Yeah, I don’t think I have as much arm strength as you.” Waverly blushed as she walked closer to the basket where Nicole was standing.

“That’s okay. I just do a lot of weight lifting and I practice a lot, so that’s why.”

“I can tell.” Waverly nodded as she eyed Nicole’s slightly-exposed biceps, but quickly looked away while internally berating herself.

Nicole smiled to herself as she handed the ball back to Waverly and stood behind her. “Okay, so remember the stance.”

Waverly got into position.

“Now rest the ball on the top of your leg. Dominant hand on top and guiding hand on the side. Okay, good. Now lift your hands up in front of your face. The weight of the ball should be in your supporting hand but shouldn’t be touching the palm. Here, let me show you…”

She reached her hands around Waverly’s head and put them on top of the brunette’s as she adjusted them.

Waverly felt a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach that was so strong it gave her goosebumps all over her body. Her breath hitched as she imagined Nicole’s soft hands touching her neck, then trailing down her back, around to her stomach, and then down to her—

“Does this feel good to you?” Nicole asked, ripping Waverly out of her sexual thoughts.

The brunette’s eyes snapped opened. “Huh?” Her pulse began to race. She was sure she had been caught fantasizing about the redhead.

“Does the ball feel good in your hands?”

“Oh.” Waverly replied as she relaxed her tense muscles. “Yeah, it feels good. Comfortable.”

“Okay.” Nicole removed her hands from Waverly’s and walked around beside her to demonstrate how to throw the ball. “Okay, now bend your knees and launch the ball at the basket with your right hand while guiding it with the other one.”

Waverly took a deep breath and did exactly as Nicole did. The ball hit the backboard and bounced a couple of times around the rim before dropping in the net.

“Oh my god! I made it!”

Nicole ran over to grab the ball. “Nice! You’re a professional now.” She winked.

“Wanna play some one-on-one?” Waverly said with a smug grin.

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Nicole replied with a breathy chuckle.

“Why? Afraid I’ll win?” Waverly challenged.

Nicole lowered her eyes at the small brunette and shook her head. “Fine. First one to make five baskets wins. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She lightly tossed the ball to Waverly. “You can have the ball first.”

Waverly poorly dribbled a couple of times as the ball bounced high in the air before holding it in her arms and running past Nicole towards the basket while mildly squealing. She threw the ball up in the air, and it went straight over the backboard and into the bushes.

Nicole watched the whole thing with her hands on her hips as she laughed. She didn’t even bother saying anything about the fact that Waverly couldn’t just run with the ball in her hands without dribbling. She figured the cheerleader should at least have that advantage.

Nicole dug the ball out of the bushes and walked back to the starting position at the edge of the driveway. She dribbled it in front of the brunette, easily faking her out before taking one step to the right and shooting it straight into the net. “That’s one for me.”

Waverly snatched the ball off of the ground and walked back over to the edge of the driveway. She knew she had to change up her strategy if she had any chance of winning. She began to poorly dribble the ball as she looked at Nicole’s face with a warm smile. She stopped the ball in midair and hugged it tightly into her chest.

“Has anyone ever told you how good you look in basketball shorts and a simple tee? I mean, talk about sexy.” She smirked as she slowly scanned her eyes down the redhead’s body while licking her lips.

Nicole straightened up from where she was hunched over and quirked an eyebrow. She was completely stunned by the comment. “W—what?”

Waverly ran around Nicole as she continued to hug the ball, giggling all the way over towards the goal. When she got right in front of it, she threw it at the backboard and the ball bounced right into the net. “One point for me!” She cheered as she jumped up and down.

“No fair! You psyched me out!” Nicole complained as she crossed her arms.

“How so?” Waverly walked towards her with the ball in her hands.

“You used my gayness against me to distract me so that I couldn’t block you!”

Waverly shrugged as she pushed the ball into Nicole’s stomach and grinned. “I don’t recall.”

Nicole took the ball with a smile and a shake of her head. “Okay, Earp. If that’s how you want to play it, go ahead. You’re going to need all the advantage you can get.”

About fifteen minutes later, the game ended with Nicole winning five to one. It’s not like it was unexpected to either of them, and Waverly enjoyed using the excuse to flirt with the redhead for some odd reason.

As Waverly began to feel her body heat up from all of the movement and the sun shining directly on them, she unzipped her jacket and set it on the grass as she watched Nicole walked over towards her water bottle and gulp down about half of it.

“You want some?” The redhead held the bottle out to Waverly.

“Sure.” She brought the bottle up to her lips and took a few sips before handing it back to the Nicole. If she were being honest, she wasn’t even thirsty. She just really wanted to drink from Nicole’s water bottle. “You never let go of that thing, do you?” She looked down to where Nicole had the ball up against her side.

“Yeah, I guess not.” The taller girl chuckled. “I didn’t even realize I was still holding it.”

“How long have you been playing for?”

“About a couple hours or so.” She punctuated her statement with a toothy grin.

Waverly narrowed her eyes. “Very funny. You know what I mean.”

Nicole chuckled playfully. “Since I was five, pretty much. My dad taught me how to play since he played in college. That’s where he met my mom. She was a cheerleader, actually.”

“That’s really cool!”

“I guess basketball players and cheerleaders are just destined to be together.” Nicole replied with a sly grin.

Waverly quirked an eyebrow. “Aren’t your parents divorced though?”

Nicole shrugged. “Maybe they weren’t the right basketball player and cheerleader.”

Waverly reached up and redid her ponytail as she hid her blushing cheeks.

“I didn’t start playing on a team until I got to middle school though.”

“So what you’re saying is that it was an unfair game and I was destined to lose.”

The redhead let out a hearty laugh. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Well then maybe we should compete at something I can actually win then.” Waverly said as she rested her hands on her hips.

“Oh yeah? Like what? Cheering?”

 _“No.”_ Waverly replied with a not-so-subtle eye roll. “Running.”

“You want to race me?”

“Yep.”

Nicole chuckled. “I don’t know. I’d hate to beat you at two—”

“Go!” Waverly yelled, and she immediately began sprinting out of the driveway and up the hill, catching Nicole completely off guard.

“Hey! You cheated!” Nicole called out as she threw the basketball into the grass and ran as fast as she could to catch up to the petite brunette.

Nicole’s lungs started to burn from the cold air, but that only encouraged her to push herself even harder. She noticed that Waverly was headed straight for her house and knew that would be the finish line. She kicked off the ground even harder to get a larger stride, using her long legs to her advantage.

The redhead was rapidly catching up to the brunette, but she was too late. Waverly took one last jump and landed at the end of the driveway. With a huge grin on her face, she turned around to face Nicole, but immediately felt herself being pulled down into the grass. The pair rolled around for a while, giggling before they ended up lying beside each other on their backs. They looked up at the sky, both attempting to catch their breaths from running so hard. After their breathing had begun to steady, Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly.

“You know I would’ve won if you hadn’t cheated, right?”

Waverly just shrugged as she sat up, and Nicole followed suit. “I guess we’ll never know.” She winked as she looked over at the redhead. When she noticed how red the girl’s face was, she chuckled.

“What?”

“Your face matches your hair!”

Nicole let out a short, breathy laugh as she shook her head. “Yeah, I get overheated pretty easily. And having fair skin means I easily get red.” She reached down to the hem of her long-sleeved shirt and pulled it off over her head, leaving her in just her sports bra and shorts.

Waverly’s mouth slightly opened as her eyes met with Nicole’s sweaty gray sports bra, soft and glistening pale skin, and most importantly, her defined abs. She watched the redhead use her shirt to wipe the sweat off of her brow before tossing it in the grass and leaning back on her elbows, showing off her obliques. Nicole turned to look at Waverly, and the brunette quickly looked away.

“You okay?” Nicole asked as she drew her eyebrows together.

“Y—yeah. I guess I’m just a little hot too,” Waverly stammered.

“I can tell. Your cheeks are also a bit red.”

Waverly knew that the reason her cheeks were red weren’t from running. She just hoped that Nicole didn’t know that too. She reached down and lifted her own tank top over her head, but it was a little more difficult to get off since it was tighter.

Nicole stared at the way her breasts were slightly pushed up from her high-impact sports bra, and she could’ve sworn she felt herself drooling. She looked down and noticed tanned, firm abs. They were unmistakably more defined than hers. She looked back up just in time to see a drop of sweat trickle down between the brunette’s cleavage, like something from a movie.

 _“Shit.”_ Nicole breathed out with wide eyes glued to Waverly’s chest.

Waverly finally managed to get the tank top off and looked at the redhead with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

Nicole embarrassingly tore her eyes away from the brunette’s body and looked straight ahead at the house in front of her. “Sorry, I just…” She glanced at the brunette’s abdomen again before looking up at her face and then back in front of her, all within a time span of one second. “I didn’t realize your abs were so… _ripped_.”

The brunette looked away with a blush. She was pleased to find that her workout routine was paying off. “Cheerleading involves a lot of core work, you know.”

“What do you do to stay so fit?”

Waverly shrugged. “I mostly do yoga, pilates, and running.”

“Well, it’s certainly paying off.” Nicole nodded, still avoiding eye contact. She wasn’t sure if Waverly had caught her staring at her chest, so she figured she’d try to save her skin on that one too, just in case. “I like your sports bra. Looks very comfortable.”

Waverly looked down at her chest. She had forgotten which one she had put on today. “Oh, yeah, it is. Great for support too. Unlike that flimsy thing.” She nodded her head over towards Nicole’s chest, which she was trying really hard not to look directly at.

“Hey, this is my favorite sports bra! And it supports me just fine.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a little difficult to wear bras like that when you have big boobs.” Waverly snorted.

“I think they look great.” Nicole said as she eyed the brunette’s chest. As soon as she noticed Waverly looking at her, she looked away and shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sorry. That was really gay.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I’m actually really flattered.” Waverly reassured as she reached out and wrapped her hand around the top of Nicole’s, which was resting on the grass.

Nicole looked down at their connected hands. Her heart began to race and she felt the butterflies building in the pit of her stomach just from the simple touch. It wasn’t uncommon for straight girls to start flirting with her after finding out that she was gay, and most of the time she didn’t mind. But this was different. She was really falling for this girl, and it was too difficult to have to pretend like something as simple as a hand touch wasn’t affecting her. She quickly stood up and brushed the grass off of the back of her shorts.

“Wait, where are you going?” Waverly asked as she stood up as well.

“I just remembered that I’m supposed to help my mom out with something. I’ll see you at school.” Nicole answered without making eye contact as she threw her shirt back on over her head and began running towards her house.

Waverly stood there and watched the redhead, completely dumbfounded. _What the hell was that?_

“Jesus, put some clothes on baby girl!” Wynonna yelled from the front porch, and just laughed when her sister jumped from being startled.

Waverly scowled at her as she snatched up her pink tank top and marched towards the porch.

“What were you staring at?”

“Nothing.” The younger brunette replied dryly as she pushed past Wynonna and into the house.

Wynonna sighed and shook her head as she followed her little sister inside. “Kids.”

* * *

Nicole blew out a deep breath as she walked up to Waverly at her locker Monday morning. “Hey.” She spoke softly with a guilty expression painted on her face. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her khaki joggers.

Waverly turned around and smiled weakly at Nicole. “Hey.” She leaned her back against the lockers and awkwardly tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked around the hallway. “Um, are you mad at me or something?”

The dejection in Waverly’s voice broke Nicole’s heart. “What? Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“You didn’t respond to any of my texts all weekend. I thought maybe I had done something wrong.” Waverly shrugged as she picked at the corner of one of her notebooks. “Look, I’m really sorry if I offended you with all of that teasing and stuff. I really didn’t mean any harm by it.”

Nicole shook her head as she smiled. “You didn’t offend me. I’m sorry I didn’t respond to you all weekend, I was just being weird.”

Waverly nodded.

“But I kind of missed you, if I’m being honest.” Nicole gave a crooked smile and pushed her hands deeper into her pockets as she raised her shoulders and straightened her arms.

“I get that a lot.” Waverly winked.

“Oh, a bit confident, are we?”

“Hey, if you get to be confident, then so do I.”

“Touché.” Nicole smirked. “And it’s okay to tease me. You know, about the whole gay thing. My friends back home do it all the time and it’s actually pretty comforting. Makes me feel like it’s normal and that it isn’t that big of a deal.”

Waverly nodded. “It’s not _not_ normal, you know. It’s just uncommon around here. But I’ll be sure to tease you more often.”

“Thank you.” Nicole grinned as she playfully nudged Waverly’s shoulder with hers on her way over to open her own locker.

“So, do you miss your friends back in Toronto?”

“Yeah, I do.” Nicole nodded before closing her locker door. “But these new ones are just as great.”

Before Waverly could reply, Chrissy walked up to her locker next to theirs. “Hey, where have you been, Haught? You went all MIA on our group chat this weekend.”

“Yeah, sorry. I was trying to stay focused for my basketball tryout today after school.” She winked at Waverly, who smiled back.

“Oh, I forgot that was today! You’re going to kill it, no doubt. It’s not like you can be any worse than the guys on the team.” Chrissy rolled her eyes.

Waverly quirked an eyebrow. “Um, isn’t your boyfriend on the basketball team?”

“Yeah, but he’s only playing this year to stay in shape for football season. He knows he’s not that good.” Chrissy shrugged.

Nicole zipped up her book bag before slinging it on her back. “Well, hopefully I make the team and can at least give the girls team some wins this season.”

Chrissy and Waverly gave each other weird looks before shrugging it off, assuming that Nicole was making a joke. Surely she had to know. They followed her down the hallway towards their first class of the day.

* * *

Nicole’s mom watched her from the bleachers as Coach Howell ran her through a couple of drills to check her stamina, and had her shoot a few free throws along with some three-pointers, which she did with 100% accuracy.

“Well, I’ve gotta say Nicole, I’m impressed.”

“Does that mean I’ve made the team?” Nicole asked as she panted with her hands on her hips.

“I would be happy to put you on my team for the rest of this season.”

Nicole looked over at her mom with a grin and was met with a similar dimpled one before looking back at the coach. “Is number eight still available? That’s been my number since I started playing…”

He slightly nodded his head as he looked at the floor with a weak smile, as if there was some sort of catch. “There’s uh, one thing I should mention though.”

“Okay?”

The coach gestured for Nicole to sit down on the front row of the bleachers in front of her mom as he sat down next to her. “Well, we don’t have a girls basketball team since there wasn’t enough interest to create one. But I’ve checked the rulebook and it doesn’t say anything against allowing a girl to play on the boys team.”

Nicole furrowed her brow. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Truthfully, our team needs someone like you. We haven’t won a single game in the past four years, and the principal says that if we don’t win at least three games this season, he’s going to pull the plug on the entire program and give away all of our funding to football. When you reached out to me saying that you wanted to try out, I looked up videos of you playing and knew that you were the solution. I wanted to at least get you out here and see you play in person before you even had the chance to say no.”

“So, she’s going to be playing with a bunch of boys?” Jessica asked.

“Yes ma’am.” Coach Howell nodded.

“Will she get hurt?”

“Mom…” Nicole chided.

“Your safety is my main concern, Nicole,” Jessica began, “I want to make sure you’re playing on a team that’ll look out for you, and boys your age can get a little upset about things like this.”

“I can assure you that my players will be accepting of your daughter, especially if she plays like this. It may take a bit of time for them to get over their egos, but they want to keep the basketball team around just as much as I do.” He looked over at Nicole. “So, what do you say? Do you still want to join the team?”

Nicole looked at her mom who gave her a curt nod, signaling that the choice was hers. Nicole looked back at the coach with a smile. “Do I still get to be number eight?”

Coach Howell grinned. “With aim like that, you can be whatever number you want!”

* * *

Jessica grinned as she looked over at her daughter sitting in the passengers seat. “I’m so proud of you, honey. I knew you’d make the team.”

“Thanks Mom.” Nicole smiled. “I just wish they had an all-girls team. I have a feeling I’ve got a bit of an uphill battle ahead of me, no matter how accepting coach says the guys are.”

“I have no doubt that your talent will put any boys who think you don’t belong on that team in their place.” Jessica winked.

Nicole grinned as she turned to look out the window. When she realized they were approaching Waverly’s house, she began to take off her seatbelt. “Wait, can you drop me off here?”

Jessica pulled over and stopped the car on the side of the road. “Why here?”

“One of my friends lives here, Waverly. I want to tell her I’ve made the team.”

“Waverly is the cheerleader with brown hair, right?”

Nicole nodded.

“Honey, are you sure these girls have good intentions? I remember last semester you talking about having trouble with a similar group of girls. Although you never told me why…”

“Yes Mom. They’re nice, and they’re my friends. They’re good people, I promise.”

“Okay, well if you’re sure.”

“I am.”

Jessica smiled at her daughter. “I’m going to get dinner started. It should be ready in an hour or so. Don’t be too late.”

“I won’t. Love you.” Nicole leaned over and kissed her mom’s cheek before hopping out of the car and jogging up the driveway. She rang the doorbell with a huge grin plastered on her face. She hadn’t considered the fact that anyone but Waverly might answer the door.

“Can I help you?” Wynonna asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Is Waverly here?”

“Depends. Who’s asking?”

Nicole drew her eyebrows together as she sarcastically looked around the porch. “Uh, me?”

The older Earp folded her arms across her chest as she leaned against the door frame. “And who are you?”

“Nicole Haught.” She stated confidently.

Wynonna’s scowl turned into a smile. “Ohh, you’re the new girl, right? Waverly’s mentioned you before.”

“She has?” Nicole asked with a smile.

“Yep.”

“Well what did she say?”

Wynonna smirked as she leaned in towards a grinning Nicole. “That you’re the new girl.”

Nicole dropped her smile and scowled at the dark brunette. “And you must be Wynonna.”

“Yep. That’s me.” Wynonna stated proudly.

“So is Waverly here or not?”

“Nah, she’s over at Nedley’s house.”

Nicole threw her arms up in the air. “Well why didn’t you start with that!”

“Because it was more fun not to?”

“Ugh, now I see why Waverly calls you annoying.” Nicole groaned as she jogged down the steps.

Wynonna just laughed at what she perceived to be a compliment. “See you around, Haughtstuff!”

When Nicole got to Chrissy’s house, she knocked on the door, hoping that she would be greeted by one of her two friends and avoid having to meet another potentially annoying family member. She was pleased to find that Waverly had answered the door.

“Nicole?”

“I made the team!”

“Wait, seriously?! Oh my god, congratulations!” The two hugged each other as they excitedly bounced up and down.

“What’s all the commotion?” Chrissy asked as she walked over towards the door.

Waverly pulled out of the hug and turned to face the blonde as she excitedly grabbed Nicole’s arm. “Nicole made the all-boys basketball team!”

“Shut up, did you really?!”

“I did.” Nicole nodded proudly.

“You’re going to be like, a legend!” Chrissy said excitedly as she hugged the redhead. “I can’t wait to tell my future kids that I knew Nicole Haught, first female to join the Purgatory High basketball team.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “I don’t think it’s _that_ big of a deal.”

“Sorry, but you don’t get to decide that.” Chrissy said as she grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled her into her house. “And lucky for you, I’ve got stuff in my fridge to make some epic ice cream sundaes. We’re celebrating!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!
> 
> ———
> 
> Before you all come at me: In the south it’s called a basketball goal. Some people have told me it’s called a “hoop” but that’s only in the north. The terms are interchangeable, and equally valid. Now you know!


	4. That Escalated Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a sleepover. After Chrissy has too much to drink during some Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare, things get a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Mvoz0mfpt8f4ECVeS3wD86S0CFnOD2eU

**_Friday_ **

**[Chrissy - 8:19 AM:]** Hey bitches!

 **[Nicole - 8:20 AM:]** Um...Hey?

 **[Waverly - 8:20 AM:]** Why are you texting us? We’re literally sitting right next to each other...

 **[Nicole - 8:20 AM:]** Yeah and can you not call me a bitch please? I don’t get why you cheerleaders think it’s endearing...

 **[Chrissy - 8:20 AM:]** Would you rather I call you butch?

**[Nicole - 8:20 AM:]** **😒**

**[Waverly - 8:21 AM:]** You still haven’t answered my question...

 **[Chrissy - 8:21 AM:]** I’m texting you guys because I have something super top secret to tell you! And I don’t want any of our classmates to overhear us 👀

 **[Nicole - 8:23 AM:]** ...

 **[Nicole - 8:23 AM:]** ...

 **[Nicole - 8:23 AM:]** ...

 **[Nicole - 8:24 AM:]** Chrissy it’s literally been 3 minutes! Are you going to tell us??

**(Waverly liked “Chrissy it’s literally been 3 minutes. Are you going to tell us??”)**

**[Chrissy - 8:24 AM:]** I was building suspense 😬

 **[Waverly - 8:24 AM:]** I just want to get this reading assignment done before the bell rings 😒

 **[Nicole - 8:25 AM:]** 🚨NERD ALERT 🚨

 **[Nicole - 8:25 AM:]** 🤓

 **(Chrissy disliked “I just want to get this reading assignment done before the bell rings** **😒** **”)**

 **(Chrissy liked “** **🚨** **NERD ALERT** **🚨** **”)**

 **[Waverly - 8:25 AM:]** 🖕😡🖕

 **[Nicole - 8:25 AM:]** 😘

 **[Waverly - 8:25 AM:]** 🙄

 **[Nicole - 8:26 AM:]** ❤️❤️❤️

 **[Waverly - 8:26 AM:]** 🙈

 **[Chrissy - 8:26 AM:]** Wow. I set my phone down for two minutes and I instantly become the third wheel...

**(Waverly disliked “Wow. I set my phone down for two minutes and I instantly become the third wheel...”)**

**[Nicole - 8:26 AM:]** Can you just tell us the news already 😒

 **[Chrissy - 8:27 AM:]** Ok ok. I...

 **[Chrissy - 8:27 AM:]** Am...

 **[Chrissy - 8:27 AM:]** ...

 **[Chrissy - 8:27 AM:]** ...

 **[Chrissy - 8:28 AM:]** ...

 **[Nicole - 8:28 AM:]** Chrissy!!!

 **[Chrissy - 8:28 AM:]** HAVING A SLEEPOVER TONIGHT! And you guys are invited.

 **[Nicole - 8:28 AM:]** …all of the suspense for THAT?

 **[Nicole - 8:28 AM:]** You straight girls are so overdramatic 🙄

 **(Chrissy disliked “You straight girls are so overdramatic** **🙄** **”)**

 **[Waverly - 8:29 AM:]** Who all is going? Is it the whole cheer squad?

 **[Nicole - 8:29 AM:]** A slumber party with a bunch of cheerleaders? Okay, I can DEFINITELY get behind that...or on top of 😏 or under, I’m not super picky

 **(Waverly disliked “A slumber party with a bunch of cheerleaders? Okay, I can DEFINITELY get behind that...or on top of** **😏** **or under, I’m not super picky”)**

 **[Chrissy - 8:29 AM:]** GAYYYY

 **[Chrissy - 8:30 AM:]** 🌈🌈🌈

 **[Nicole - 8:30 AM:]** 👅💦

 **(Chrissy liked “** **👅💦** **”)**

 **[Waverly - 8:30 AM:]** Okay, if it’s just going to be a night of Nicole trying to seduce the entire squad, then I’m going to have to pass ✋

 **[Nicole - 8:31 AM:]** What do you mean “trying” 😤

 **[Chrissy - 8:31 AM:]** It’s just going to be us 3. No seducing will be had.

 **[Nicole - 8:32 AM:]** Nedley, I’m sure I could seduce you with my eyes closed…or your eyes closed 😏

 **[Chrissy - 8:32 AM:]** Come over tonight and we can find out 😏😏

 **(Nicole loved “Come over tonight and we can find out** **😏😏** **”)**

 **[Waverly - 8:33 AM:]** ...I know you two can see me glaring at you. Can you stop flirting with each other?? It’s creeping me out.

 **[Chrissy - 8:33 AM:]** I think Waves is jealous of our secret love

**(Nicole laughed at “I think Waves is jealous of our secret love”)**

**[Waverly - 8:33 AM:]** Am not.

 **[Chrissy - 8:34 AM:]** Maybe YOU’RE the one who wants to be seduced by Hottie Haught!

 **[Waverly - 8:34 AM:]** Um, I don’t 🙅

 **[Chrissy - 8:34 AM:]** 🌈❤️💋👉👌💦🌊

 **[Waverly - 8:34 AM:]** STFU CHRISSY

 **[Nicole - 8:35 AM:]** Ladies, ladies. There’s no need to fight over me. There’s plenty to go around 😏

 **[Chrissy - 8:35 AM:]** Shut up lol

 **[Waverly - 8:35 AM:]** Shut up Nicole!

 **[Nicole - 8:35 AM:]** 😳 Tough crowd

 **[Nicole - 8:35 AM:]** I texted my mom and she said I can go tonight since it’s a Friday...and then she told me to stop texting at school

 **[Waverly - 8:36 AM:]** I’ll be there too. I’m sure Gus will say yes.

 **[Chrissy - 8:36 AM:]** Excellent. You both better prepare yourselves for an epic game of never have I ever 😈

* * *

Nicole smiled and waved at Waverly as they both walked towards Chrissy’s house from opposite directions – both of them carrying a backpack and a pillow.

“Cute jammies.” The redhead smirked as she eyed Waverly’s black sweatpants and white unicorn sweatshirt.

“Thanks.” Waverly replied with a smile, even though she was fully aware of the sarcasm behind Nicole’s words. She looked up and down at Nicole’s attire – the same slightly loose blue jeans and button up she was wearing at school that day. “You too.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “I’m changing later, dork.”

Waverly giggled as the redhead reached out and rang the doorbell.

The door swung open, revealing Chrissy in extremely short shorts and a ratty off-the-shoulder t-shirt that revealed one of her bra straps. Waverly promptly looked over at Nicole, who was looking anywhere but at Chrissy with slightly flushed cheeks. It was obvious that the redhead found that sort of thing attractive. Suddenly, she found herself wishing that she had worn something that was less dorky and more sexy.

It had been nearly two weeks since she first met the redhead, and after the whole basketball thing with the flirting and removal of shirts, she had finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for Nicole; feelings that were more than friendly. She no longer tried to come up with bogus excuses for why she always got sweaty palms and a racing pulse around the tall redhead. It was pretty obvious that she was strongly attracted to her, especially with the way she’d been thinking about sex way more often since meeting the basketball player. She had never thought about sex all that much before, but now it seemed like the thoughts invaded her mind every five seconds. And Nicole was definitely the main subject of those thoughts.

As Waverly and Nicole followed Chrissy into the living room, Waverly pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “Aren’t you cold in that?”

Chrissy shrugged. “I cranked up the heat.”

“Which explains why I’m so hot in this,” Nicole replied with a breathy chuckle as she tugged at the collar of her shirt.

“Well you could always take it off.” Chrissy smirked.

Waverly shook her head as she clenched her jaw. “Is this what the whole night is going to be? You two making dumb flirty jokes toward each other?”

Chrissy laughed and wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulders. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop. So, I have a little surprise for you guys.”

“Why do I feel slightly scared about this?” Nicole replied with an eyebrow raised in concern, but Chrissy ignored her comment. Instead, the blonde led them to the kitchen and waved her hands in front of a few bottles of alcohol.

“Ta da!”

“You raided your dad’s liquor cabinet?!” Waverly asked incredulously.

Chrissy folded her arms across her chest as she gazed at the pile with pride. “Yep.”

Nicole reached out and grabbed a large bottle of vodka to observe. “Why are there so many though?”

“Yeah, we’re only 16. It’s not like we need all of this alcohol,” Waverly asked with a furrowed brow.

“Actually, I’m 17,” Nicole stated matter-of-factly.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Barely.”

“Um, because…” Chrissy started as she snatched the bottle of vodka from Nicole’s hand and opened it. “Pretty soon we’ll be of legal drinking age, and in _college._ And rule number one of being a freshman in college, is not to act like a senior in high school. We have to act like we know about this stuff, which means starting now.” She brought the bottle up to her lips.

Nicole’s eyes widened. “Wait, Chrissy. I wouldn’t—”

Before Nicole could get out her warning, the blonde tipped the bottle back and took a huge swig of vodka. She immediately began to choke as she struggled to swallow the liquid that was burning the back of her throat. Her eyes widened while she coughed and wheezed, and Waverly patted her on the back.

“Are you okay?!” Nicole asked in concern. She took the bottle from the blonde and closed it before placing it back with the rest of the bottles.

Chrissy coughed a couple more times before wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. “Okay, that one might’ve been a little too strong,” she choked out. Her voice was hoarse from coughing so much. “Maybe we should just stick with the beer.”

Both Nicole and Waverly nodded in agreement as they looked at each other, trying to hold back their laughter as Chrissy walked over to the fridge and pulled out a six-pack and led the three of them into the living room. Her dad, being the sheriff of Purgatory, was out of town to find some potential recruitments and wouldn’t be returning until the next night, so they knew they wouldn’t get caught.

Chrissy, Waverly, and Nicole sat beside each other on the couch as they silently sipped their beers. None of them were particularly fond of the taste, but it was all about the experience – according to Chrissy, at least.

“Um, so, I’ve never really been to a sleepover before. What do people usually do at these things?” Nicole asked.

Waverly shrugged. “Something fun and exciting, usually.”

“Like what?”

“Oh my god. We should watch porn!” Chrissy exclaimed.

Nicole shook her head vigorously. “No way. Absolutely not. I’m not watching porn with you two! The last thing I want to see is some dude’s hard-on.” The redhead grimaced.

“Um, there will be naked women too, dumb-dumb.” Chrissy lightly smacked Nicole on her shoulder.

“What if we watch lesbian porn?” Nicole asked with a smirk.

Waverly was beginning to grow more uncomfortable by the second. It was great and all that Chrissy knew she liked boys, and that Nicole knew she liked girls, but for someone who didn’t know what she liked, the idea was a little unnerving. “I seem to remember something about a game of ‘never have I ever’?”

Chrissy’s eyes widened excitedly. “You guys want to play that now? I was afraid it was too early for that.”

The brunette shrugged. “We already have the alcohol. What better way to get drunk?”

Chrissy snorted. “Waves, you haven’t done anything. You won’t get drunk.”

“Yes I have!” The brunette replied defensively.

“Like what?” The blonde challenged as she folded her arms across her chest.

With a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes, Waverly replied, “Why don’t we play the game and you’ll find out?”

“Uh, should we sit on the floor in a circle or something? That way we’re not awkwardly sitting in a line on this couch,” Nicole interjected, interrupting the showdown.

“Good call, Haught.” Chrissy nodded.

The girls pushed the coffee table out of the way and sat on the floor. Once Nicole got comfortable, she looked around expectedly at the other two. “So, who goes first?”

“Well, I’ll go first since I’m the host,” Chrissy replied, and Waverly rolled her eyes as she chuckled at the predictability of her best friend. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.” Chrissy looked at Nicole expectedly and the redhead rolled her eyes as she took a sip.

“Wow, I’m so shocked that you went for that one first.” Nicole’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, earning her the middle finger from the blonde. Nicole pondered as she thought of her statement. “Never have I ever kissed a boy.” She smirked.

Both Chrissy and Waverly drank.

“Wait, how do you know you’re gay if you’ve never kissed a boy before?” Chrissy asked curiously.

Nicole shrugged. “The same way you know you’re straight even though you’ve never kissed a girl before.”

“I never said I wouldn’t try it.” Chrissy smirked as she leaned closer towards Nicole, who smiled back as she leaned closer towards the blonde.

“But would it be because you’re questioning your sexuality, or because you think it’d be fun?”

Chrissy pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the redhead as she slowly pulled back. “Touché.”

Waverly glared at her best friend and subtly shook her head. This whole Chrissy flirting with Nicole thing was getting a little old, and quite honestly it was really getting on her nerves.

“It’s your turn, Waves.” Nicole smiled, pulling the brunette out of the bad mood she was starting to get sucked into.

“Never have I ever stolen anything.”

Chrissy narrowed her eyes at Waverly as she took a sip. “That was a direct hit.”

Waverly just shrugged as she grinned, feigning innocence.

“What did you steal?” Nicole asked curiously.

“A pair of earrings. We were at the mall with a few of the girls from the cheerleading squad who dared us to steal something. We were freshmen and had just joined the squad, so I didn’t want to back down and seem like a loser.”

“And I warned her not to, because it was a stupid reason to get them to like her.”

Nicole’s eyes widened as she became more intrigued by the second. “Did you get caught?”

“Of course I did!” Chrissy chuckled. “Security took me in and held me until my dad got there. As soon as they found out he was the sheriff, they let me go. But I was grounded for like two months.”

“She missed my 15th birthday party because of a stupid dare.” Waverly rolled her eyes as Nicole laughed at the thought of Chrissy thinking she was tough shit and then probably freaking out at getting caught.

“Okay, okay. Moving on.” Chrissy shook her head. “Never have I ever had a girlfriend.” She looked at Nicole, waiting for the redhead to drink, but instead the redhead just shrugged. “Wait, you’ve never had a girlfriend?”

“Nope.”

“Then who was the girl you kissed?” Chrissy asked before bringing her beer bottle up to her lips. Since nobody drank, she had to take a sip.

“One of my best friends, Sarah. In a game of truth or dare, of course.” Nicole chuckled.

“No way! Did she know that you were gay?” Chrissy’s eyes were wide with intrigue.

Nicole shook her head. “This was in 8th grade, and I didn’t come out to her and my other friend Ellie until a year later.”

“Is that how you knew that you liked girls?” Waverly asked curiously. She hoped her question had come off as curiosity, and not as someone who was currently questioning her own sexuality.

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t remember the exact point at which I knew that I liked girls, but I’m sure that aided in my self-discovery, because I was pretty speechless after that kiss.” She chuckled.

Waverly nodded as she tried to hide her disappointment. “Did you like her? Or um, _do_ you like her?”

Nicole let out a hearty laugh. “No, no. She’s just a really good friend. It was a good kiss, but I don’t like her like that. She’s not really my type.”

“Oh. Well, what is your type?”

Nicole stared at Waverly. She knew what she wanted to say. _You. You’re my type, Waverly Earp._ But she couldn’t say that, so she went with the classic answer she always gave whenever she was asked that question…

“Queer girls.” She winked, earning a smile from Waverly and an amused laugh from Chrissy. “So, guess it’s my turn again. Never have I ever…” She tapped her finger on her chin as she looked down at the floor in thought. “Had sex.”

Everyone looked around the room at each other, but nobody drank.

“Great, so we’re all virgins here.” Chrissy chuckled before turning her attention to Nicole. “I thought for sure you’d done it with a girl.”

“Why is that?”

Chrissy shrugged. “You just seem so confident, like someone with experience.”

Nicole laughed as she shook her head. “I’ve barely even kissed a girl, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Chrissy held her hand over her mouth as she giggled. “Do you know how to have sex with another girl?”

“Chrissy…” Waverly breathed out as she tucked her chin into her chest and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“What? I’m curious.” The blonde grinned.

Nicole’s cheeks turned crimson as she averted her eyes down towards the floor. The truth was, she had done her research. Asked Google, read articles, watched informative YouTube videos, watched porn – even though none of it seemed all that realistic – but she would never call herself an expert.

“Um, I think it’s pretty straightforward. I’m sure you would just do the same to the other girl that you would do to yourself.” Nicole shrugged, trying to convey as much confidence as she could, even though she was feeling extremely awkward.

“But what about going down on a girl? It’s not like you can do that to yourself.”

Waverly considered shutting up her friend, but she too was curious to see what Nicole had to say about that. The thought had been crossing her mind a lot lately.

“Look, guys, I know I’m the token lesbian here, but I’m not all that knowledgeable. Your guess is as good as mine. I don’t expect you to know the secret to blowing a guy just because you’re straight...”

“Want to know what I think though?” Chrissy smirked.

Both Waverly and Nicole shook their heads.

“Nope, I definitely do not want to know.” Nicole shuddered.

After about half an hour of some more rounds of Never Have I Ever, the trio had switched to a game of Truth or Dare. Chrissy was clearly crossing over from tipsy into drunk territory, since she had already had two beers. Nicole was just a bit tipsy from her one beer, and Waverly was a little buzzed from her half a beer. It was obvious that Chrissy had been taking huge gulps during the game, which contributed to the reason behind her level of alcohol consumption versus the other two. And they had to admit, Truth or Dare was getting way more interesting because of it.

“I dare you to strip down to your underwear.” Chrissy laughed as she looked at Waverly.

“What?! No way am I doing that!” The brunette’s cheeks turned bright red. She couldn’t even remember what underwear she was wearing, since she wasn’t exactly planning on showing them to anyone.

“Come on, Waves! Be daring for once! You’re always so boring.” Chrissy whined as she took a sip from her newly opened beer bottle.

“Hey, whoa.” Nicole furrowed her brow at the blonde as she gave her a warning look. Drunk Chrissy was starting to get a little mean.

The brunette pursed her lips and gritted her teeth. “I am _not_ boring.”

“Then prove it, Miss Rule-Follower!”

“Okay, fine. No problem, Chrissy.” Waverly stood up from the floor, and before Nicole could protest, she yanked her shirt off over her head and pulled down her sweatpants, discarding them to the side. “Happy?”

Chrissy laughed as she nodded. “I don’t know why that was so hard for you. You’re fucking hot! Right, Haught?” She immediately busted into laughter from her own pun. “Does hottie Haught think she’s hot?” She stifled her giggled behind her hand as she rocked to the side and onto the floor until she was laying on her back with her feet flat on the floor and knees bent, crying from her uncontrollable laughter.

Nicole could feel the heat creeping up to her cheeks as she averted her eyes from the brunette’s half-naked body. She was wearing a white lace bra with pink and black polka dot panties. She had seen her without a shirt on before when they had raced to Waverly’s house, but this was different. This time, her top _and_ lower half were exposed. And she was wearing a sexier looking bra. She still couldn’t get over Waverly’s abs, though. The mental image of Waverly completely naked coursed through Nicole’s mind, and she felt a strong throbbing sensation between her legs. She really hated being a teenager right now, because all she wanted to do was run off to the bathroom and relieve the sexual frustration.

Waverly grabbed her pillow from the couch and set it in her lap to cover herself as she sat on the floor. Nicole couldn’t even look at her, and she was starting to get self-conscious. What if Nicole found her repulsive? What if she thought Waverly was too skinny? Her hipbones stuck out a little more prominently than others, which she was always self-conscious about. She didn’t have the thick body that her generation considered to be attractive. She just hoped that she wasn’t completely turning the redhead off. She would surely get Chrissy back for this.

“Chrissy. Truth or dare?” Waverly said flatly.

“Dare,” the blonde replied from the floor as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I dare you to let us search through your phone.” Waverly said with a smug look on her face.

Chrissy’s laughter abruptly stopped and she quickly sat up. “Which part of it?”

“All of it.” Waverly grinned.

 _“Fuck.”_ Chrissy hissed.

She honestly would say no and take the punishment of posting something embarrassing on Instagram – which was the punishment the group had decided on if anyone didn’t answer the truth or do the dare that they were given – but she was way too drunk and way too competitive to back down from the challenge.

“Fine.” She unlocked her phone and shoved it in Waverly’s face.

The brunette hastily took the phone and scooted closer to Nicole so that they could both see the screen. She immediately pulled up the browser app and looked through Chrissy’s search history.

“Oh my god, _‘what to do if I cut myself shaving my pubic hairs?’_ ” Waverly laughed as she read the search aloud.

Chrissy shrugged. “I was trying to do a landing strip.”

“Yeah? How did that work out for you?” Nicole asked teasingly.

“Not too well. But thankfully no planes are landing on my strip... _yet._ ” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Nicole fake gagged and Waverly just shook her head. They continued to scroll through the history for a few more seconds until Nicole suggested they go to her camera roll. Waverly initially thought it was a good idea...until they came across a nude of Chrissy that neither of them would ever be able to unsee.

“Hey, you wanted to look through my phone.”

“Yeah, and I’m paying the price for it.” Waverly dropped the phone back into Chrissy’s lap.

“Okay Haught-pocket. Truth or dare?”

Nicole sighed at Chrissy’s drunk nicknames for her. “Truth.”

Chrissy smirked. “Have you ever fantasized about one of us while masturbating?”

Nicole’s eyes popped open, along with her mouth. She quickly closed it and swallowed thickly as she darted her eyes around the room, looking everywhere but at the two cheerleaders. She was a terrible liar, she knew that. She couldn’t even hide her gayness from two strangers. Truth was usually the safe option, but she found herself wishing that she had picked dare.

Chrissy’s smirk slowly changed into an open-mouthed grin as she gasped. “Oh my god! You totally have!”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to! Look at how red your face is! Which one of us is it?!”

Nicole darted her eyes over to Waverly, who was awkwardly looking at the floor. She only kept her eyes there for a fraction of a second before looking at Chrissy, then back at the floor.

“I...” Nicole’s mouth started to dry up. She couldn’t think of a single excuse. All she could think about was Waverly, and the numerous amount of times that she had fantasized about the brunette while touching herself. She even went as far as to search Waverly’s Facebook profile for a picture of her in her cheerleading uniform for visual aid – something she wasn’t too proud of.

Waverly stood up and began to put her clothes back on. She had hoped that it seemed like she was doing so because she was cold, and not because she was beginning to feel really awkward sitting half-naked in front of the two. She really didn’t want to hear about her crush getting off to the thought of her best friend, since Waverly knew Nicole didn’t like her that way. The redhead had made that very clear that she didn’t like Waverly as more than a friend that very first day they met…

_“I think it’s important that you know that just because I like girls, it doesn’t mean that I’m attracted to every girl I see. I can be friends with girls still the same way you can. So don’t freak out thinking I’m checking you out or that I like you or anything. I just want to be your friend.”_

Those words had played in Waverly’s mind on repeat ever since, constantly reminding her that she didn’t have a chance with Nicole.

“You only get one question Chrissy.” Waverly stated matter-of-factly as she sat back down.

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Technically she didn’t even answer the first question.”

“Yes. I have fantasized about one of you. Happy?”

“Fantasized while masturbating, right?” Chrissy asked with a pointed look.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

“There. Now can we all move on? This game is starting to get a little too personal.” Waverly folded her arms across her chest.

Nicole followed suit. “Yeah, I agree. This isn’t that fun anymore.”

“Oh, come on guys. We’re best friends!” Chrissy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around both Waverly and Nicole and pulled them into each side of her body.

“You haven’t even known me for two weeks,” Nicole replied with her face far too close to Chrissy’s boob for comfort.

“But don’t you just feel like we have this close bond? Like we’ve known each other our whole lives?” Chrissy asked as she squeezed her friends into her body a little tighter.

“Chrissy, you’re drunk.” Waverly stated with labor in her voice as she struggled to break free from the blonde’s grasp. She finally freed herself and Chrissy let go of both her and Nicole.

“I’m just tipsy.”

“No, I think you’re way past that,” Nicole stated as if it were obvious.

Chrissy waved her hand in dismissal as she snatched her beer bottle from the floor and brought it up to her lips.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Waverly asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Chrissy narrowed her eyes. “ _’Don’t you think you’ve had enough?’_ Okay _mom,_ ” Chrissy mocked before gulping down the rest of the bottle as she glared at the brunette. She gave a dramatic sigh as she slammed the empty bottle down on the floor and exaggeratingly wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. “You know, you’ve been nothing but annoying ever since you got here. Like, what’s your deal?” The way Chrissy’s words were slurring showcased her unmistakable intoxication.

Waverly raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “Me? _I’m_ being annoying?”

“Yes, you. _Waverly Earp._ ” She popped the ‘p’ for emphasis. “Miss goody-two-shoes. Always has to follow the rules and is judgy towards everyone else for wanting to have just a bit of _fun._ ”

“I’m not being _judgy,_ I’m just stating the facts. You’re drunk, this game is getting ridiculous, and quite frankly you’re being a little rude to me right now.” Waverly folded her arms sternly across her chest.

“Hey, why don’t we all just relax and watch a movie or something?” Nicole suggested in hopes that her interjection would end the argument before it escalated any further, but she was ignored.

“ _Rude?_ Waverly, you’ve been on my ass about everything pretty much our whole lives. You’re not the boss of me.”

“Well maybe that’s because you need someone to keep you in check, because you have a tendency to go off the rails! But maybe you get that from your mom.” As soon as the words left Waverly’s mouth, she instantly regretted it. She didn’t know why she said that. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system. It had to have been, because she would never dare say something that hurtful to her best friend, no matter how often the thought had crossed her mind.

Chrissy glared at the brunette as she sat still. So still, that she was beginning to freak both Waverly and Nicole out.

The redhead flitted her eyes between the two, waiting to see how this was going to play out. This was way past the point of her trying to keep things from escalating.

“Chrissy, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.” Waverly said in a much softer and apologetic tone. Her cheeks were flushed as guilt washed over her face.

She very clearly remembered the day Chrissy’s mom was admitted into a mental institute, and the day she took her own life two weeks after being in there. They were only nine, so neither of them quite understood it at the time, but it wasn’t really something they talked about much.

The blonde slowly shook her head. “No, you know what? You’re absolutely right. I’m crazy, just like my mom was. But you know what? Unlike my mom, I’m not going to let an _Earp_ keep me from doing what I want.”

Before Waverly could respond or Nicole could ask what that meant, Chrissy leaned over towards Nicole and grabbed her face with both hands as she planted her lips onto the redhead’s. She glided them messily – and drunkenly – but Nicole didn’t return the kiss. Instead, she just sat there, frozen and trying to comprehend what the fuck was happening.

But Waverly knew exactly what was happening. She knew, because it felt like her heart was ripping in half. Her best friend was kissing the girl that she had a huge crush on. Even though Chrissy had no idea that Waverly had any sort of romantic feelings towards Nicole and she was only trying to entertain her own curiosities, the brunette still felt like she was being stabbed in the back.

Waverly clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes at the pair, who were still kissing, as she quickly stood up and grabbed her pillow and her backpack. “I’m leaving.”

Nicole shot her eyes open at the sound of Waverly’s voice. As soon as she realized what was happening and who was kissing her, she pushed the blonde off. “Waverly…”

Before she could say anything else, Waverly stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Nicole sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “What the hell, Chrissy?” She said barely above a whisper with her eyes closed. It was obvious that neither of them were really into the kiss.

The blonde stared at the closed door, dumbfounded for a few moments before she drew her eyebrows together and drunkenly pushed herself up from the floor and into a standing position.

“Where are you going?”

“To find out why my best friend has such a big stick up her ass.” Chrissy replied through gritted teeth as she staggered towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	5. Basketball Star (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly comes out to Chrissy, but continues to struggle with accepting this new reality. Then, the Purgatory Devils have their first basketball game.

“Hey!” Chrissy called out towards Waverly when she finally caught up close enough to her.

Waverly ignored her and continued to storm down her driveway and into her house. She slammed the door behind her, startling Wynonna.

The older Earp paused the TV and sat up on the couch to peer over the back of it and noticed her sister stomping towards the stairs.

“Your little sleepover is finished already?” Wynonna questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

“Fuck off.” Waverly seethed as she stormed up the stairs.

Wynonna was completely taken aback. Waverly had never spoken to her like that before – Not even when she had broken Waverly’s 4th generation iPod touch when they were kids. She sat up fully on the couch with concern and had planned on saying something to her younger sister, when the front door flew open. Chrissy immediately ran up the stairs with a scowl. Wynonna shrugged and laid back down on the couch.

 _“Drama”_ She sang before pressing ‘play’ and continued to watch Live PD.

“What the hell was that?” Chrissy barked at the pacing brunette as soon as she swung Waverly’s bedroom door open.

“Nothing. Just leave me alone.” Waverly didn’t even bother to look up at the blonde. Instead, she focused her eyes on her shoes as she continued to pace back and forth.

“No.” The blonde folded her arms across her chest as she stood her ground.

Waverly paused her movements and turned to look at her friend. “Chrissy, you’re too drunk to have a real conversation with.”

“I may be drunk, but I’m not stupid. Something’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong. Can you please just leave?” She said in a slightly louder tone.

“Why don’t you want me to have any fun?”

“This isn’t even about you!” Waverly barked.

“Then what’s it about? Is it about Nicole?”

Waverly froze, afraid that Chrissy had figured it out. It was only a matter of time, since she was her best friend, after all. She was often more attentive than Waverly gave her credit for. Waverly knew she couldn’t keep her crush a secret for too long.

Chrissy’s face softened in realization. “It is about her, isn’t it?”

The brunette shifted her eyes uncomfortably.

“Do you have a problem with her being gay?” Chrissy’s eyes widened as her jaw simultaneously dropped. “Oh my god! Are you a _homophobe?!_ ”

Waverly clenched her jaw as she narrowed her eyes. Maybe Chrissy wasn’t as attentive as she had thought. “No, Chrissy. I’m not a homophobe.”

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been acting really weird ever since that first day Nicole showed up, which is also the day she came out to you. We’ve never had any gay friends, so I’ve never really heard your opinion on the subject. But if it weirds you out…”

“Chrissy, I’m not a homophobe! I don’t have a problem with gay people,” Waverly shouted.

“Then why have you been acting so weird? First Nicole walks in the school and you have your eyes glued to her like she’s some sort of alien, then you go out of your way to become friends with her and get her to like you even though you’ve never been one to approach people, and now you’re getting all pissy because I kissed her like you’re jealous or—”

She paused mid-sentence as the wheels began to turn. She thought back to all of the times Waverly was around Nicole, and quickly realized that she wasn’t intrigued by the redhead because she was different…it was because she liked her.

“Holy shit.”

“What?” Waverly eyed Chrissy nervously as she felt her pulse begin to race.

“You like her,” Chrissy said in astonishment, as if she had just solved a puzzle that had been unfinished for years.

The room was quiet, except for the sound of Waverly audibly swallowing. She slowly shook her head as she forced out a laugh. “No I don’t.”

“It’s all over your face!” Chrissy pointed at the brunette while her open mouth slowly turned into a wide smile from the pieces beginning to come together. “Everything makes so much sense now! Why you’ve never been that interested in having a boyfriend, your obsession with Tegan and Sara, why you always wanted to watch _Twilight_ so many times…”

“I’ve never wanted a boyfriend because I’m focused on school, Tegan and Sara are very talented musicians, and I wanted to watch _Twilight_ because Edward and Jacob were hot.” Waverly folded her arms sternly across her chest.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. “Please. You hated both of them. You made us watch that movie because you thought Kristen Stewart was hot. You even had a poster of her on your wall for years.”

“I didn’t think she was hot! I just liked the poster…”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Whatever, that’s not even the point. The point is that you like Nicole. And don’t even try to deny it, because I know that I’m right.”

Waverly pursed her lips as she shook her head. She sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a deep sigh. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to deny it anymore. It was starting to get really lonely dealing with this by herself, but at the same time she was terrified to have this conversation. She felt the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as she sniffled.

“Waverly…” Chrissy said in a soft, sympathetic tone.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why not?” The blonde sat down on the bed beside her friend as her eyes roamed over tear-stained cheeks.

“Because, then it’ll make it real. And I’m not ready for it to be real yet.”

“You know there’s nothing wrong with it, right?”

“Chrissy.” Waverly sighed as she shook her head. She looked up at her best friend and swallowed thickly as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. “Okay, fine. I like her.”

“I knew it.” The blonde grinned.

Waverly’s eyes softened as her mind shifted to the other thing that was eating her up. “And, I’m sorry about what I said, about your mom. I was way out of line.”

Chrissy shrugged. “It’s fine. We were both being stupid.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“I know it won’t.” Chrissy smiled.

Both Waverly and Chrissy’s phone dinged. They looked at the notification on their phones and saw a new message in the group chat.

**[Nicole - 10:49 PM:]** Hey, um, so are we still doing this sleepover? Or should I just leave?

Chrissy looked over at her best friend. “Are you still into this whole sleepover idea?”

Waverly nodded. “I really don’t want Nicole to think that I’m mad at her or that she did anything wrong.”

**[Chrissy - 10:50 PM:]** We’re on our way back over. Sleepover is still on.

“What about me? Are you mad at me for kissing Nicole?” Chrissy gave a hopeful smile.

“You didn’t do anything wrong either. Neither of you were aware of my feelings, and you were just having fun. Besides, you’re drunk.”

“I am.” Chrissy giggled.

“I can’t believe I just admitted my deepest secret to drunk you.” Waverly shook her head as she let out a breathy chuckle. She stood up and reached a hand down to help the blonde up. “Think you’ll remember this conversation tomorrow?”

“Oh, I definitely will.”

Nicole laid on her back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling as the sounds of Chrissy’s loud snoring tormented her ears. She looked over at Waverly lying next to the blonde on the bed before reaching for her phone and opening up the thread between her and Waverly.

**[Nicole - 12:53 AM:]** Are you asleep?

She saw Waverly’s phone light up on the bedside table and smiled when Waverly reached for it.

**[Waverly - 12:54 AM:]** Who can sleep with the sound of this chainsaw?

Both of the girls looked at each other and quietly snickered.

**[Nicole - 12:54 AM:]** I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t know she was going to kiss me.

 **[Waverly - 12:55 AM:]** It’s not your fault. She was just drunk.

 **[Nicole - 12:55 AM:]** So, you’re not mad at me?

 **[Waverly - 12:55 AM:]** Nope

 **[Nicole - 12:56 AM:]** Cool. Because I don’t think I could handle you being mad at me.

Waverly smiled at the text for a moment before the nerves took over. She took a deep breath and typed out her text…

**[Waverly - 12:57 AM:]** You don’t like her, do you?

 **[Waverly - 12:57 AM:]** I mean, it’s okay if you do. I’m just curious…

 **[Nicole - 12:57 AM:]** No way. She’s cool and all, but she’s not my type.

Waverly smiled as she let out a small sigh of relief.

**[Waverly - 12:58 AM:]** Cool

 **[Nicole - 12:58 AM:]** Why?

Waverly froze. She couldn’t tell Nicole that it was because she liked her, so she improvised…

**[Waverly - 12:59 AM:]** Because, it would totally mess up the dynamic of this trio if you two had a thing

Nicole’s stomach dropped. Any chance she thought she had with Waverly was now gone.

**[Nicole - 12:59 AM:]** Yeah, totally agree. We’re all just friends here.

Waverly sighed as she felt the disappointment sinking into the pit of her stomach.

**[Waverly - 1:00 AM:]** Right. Just friends. Cool.

Nicole paused and stared at her screen, unsure of what to say next.

**[Nicole - 1:01 AM:]** Well, we should try to get some sleep. Good night Waves

 **[Waverly - 1:01 AM:]** Good night Nicole

* * *

**_Monday_ **

Nicole sat on the bleachers in the gym as she reached down and tied her shoes. It was the first day of practice, and to say that she was nervous was an understatement. She didn’t let it show though. The last thing she wanted was to be was an easy target.

“Hey, you come to watch us practice?” Said a voice from someone who was walking towards her.

Nicole looked up and saw overly-gelled brown hair swept to the side and a dopey smile. “Not exactly.” She turned her attention back to her shoes.

“Well, you should. I’m the star player, you know. And the team captain.” The boy grinned.

Nicole sighed as she stood up, matching his height. “And who are you, exactly?”

“Name’s Hardy, but everyone calls me Champ.” He held his hand out for her to shake, which she did…a little harder than she probably should have. He quickly pulled his hand out of her grasp. “Wow, you’ve got a good grip there. It’s nice and firm.” He leaned over to whisper in her ear. “I like that in a girl, if you know what I mean.” He pulled back and winked.

Nicole scowled at him and folded her arms across her chest. “You’re not my type.”

“What? Handsome basketball stars?”

“No. Arrogant _Assholes._ ”

Champ scoffed as he shook his head. “Your loss, _bitch._ ”

Nicole glared at him as he jogged back over to the rest of the team. “I’m loving this team already.” She sighed as she shook her head.

The boys migrated to the center of the gym at the sound of a whistle as Nicole stood behind the coach. Champ eyed her curiously, no doubt wondering why she was there. She just smirked at him in return, waiting patiently for that sweet moment of realization to happen.

“Alright, listen up. We have a new addition to our team. This person is our last shot at keeping our funding after this season, so I don’t want to hear any complaints.” Coach Howell waved Nicole over, who looked around at all of the confused stares. “This is Nicole Haught. Your new teammate.”

The gym filled with the sounds of groans and shocked reactions from most of the guys. Nicole had to bite back a grin when she saw the look on Champ’s face. It was definitely worth the wait.

“Are you serious? She can’t play on our team!” Champ protested.

“And why is that, Mr. James?” The coach folded his arms across his chest as he towered over the boy.

“Because…I mean, look at her! She’s a _girl!_ We’ll be the laughing stock of the entire league!”

“Look around, Hardy. We’re already the laughing stock of the league. We’re this close to no longer having a basketball team because you boys don’t know how to work together. Either that or you just have shotty aim. Probably both.”

Nicole bit her lip to stifle her laugher at the obvious dig.

“Nicole played on the team at her old school, and her stats are impressive. More so than anyone I’ve ever seen at this school. She’s joining this team whether you like it or not, and if you can’t be mature about that, then you’re welcome to leave.” The dark-skinned man held his clipboard out towards the door as he glared at Champ.

The room immediately fell silent. Champ pursed his lips and shook his head as he snatched the ball off of the ground and walked over towards Nicole. With a clenched jaw, he shoved the ball out towards her, aiming directly for her chest, but luckily for her she had quick reflexes and grabbed it with her hands before it made contact. “You better be good.” He seethed through gritted teeth.

“Better than the team captain.” Nicole winked as she yanked the ball out of his hands, smiling at the way he snarled as he walked away.

At first Nicole had gotten some resistance from her teammates, seeing as only a couple of them would actually pass the ball to her. But the more shots she made, the more she was treated like an actual teammate. Even though nobody admitted it, she could tell that the boys were impressed by her skill-level. She knew it was only a matter of time before they came around completely and fully accepted her as their teammate. Well, everyone except Champ, anyway. Though she didn’t care about gaining his approval, even if he was the captain. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way.

“Alright, take ten everyone. Get some water.” The coach shouted before blowing the whistle – which wasn’t all that necessary.

Nicole grabbed her water bottle and sat at the bottom of the bleachers. She wasn’t even the slightest bit surprised that everyone else had passed by her and sat at the very top with Champ. She pulled out her phone to occupy her time alone, when she saw a text from Waverly.

**[Waverly – 3:41 PM:]** Hey Michael Jordan! How’s basketball practice going?

Nicole chuckled to herself as she typed out a response.

**[Nicole – 4:04 PM:]** Everyone knows I’m more of a LeBron 😉 But it’s not too bad. The team is coming around to the idea of getting their asses kicked by a girl. Slowly but surely.

As soon as she sent the text, one of her teammates walked up in front of her. “Mind if I sit next to you?” He asked with a warm smile.

She waved her hand out in the space beside her. “By all means.”

He sat down next to her as he took a sip from his water bottle. “We haven’t officially met yet. I’m Robin.” He shook her hand.

“Oh, you’re Chrissy’s boyfriend, right?”

He chuckled lightly as he looked down at the floor between his shoes and nodded. “Yep. The one and only.” He looked back up at Nicole with a playful smile. “I hope.”

Nicole laughed. “Well, you’re all she ever talks about, so I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.”

His smile dropped as he looked at his lap. “Oh. That’s…well, that’s pretty pressuring.”

“You’re already her boyfriend, and a good one according to her. So all you have to do is not change anything. How much pressure can that really be?”

He looked up across the gym at a small-framed boy filling the basketballs with air. The boy made eye contact with him and waved, and Robin waved back with a smile. “A lot.” He sighed as he dropped his hand back down.

Nicole looked between Robin and the boy across the gym with a furrowed brow. “Who’s that?”

“That’s Jeremy Chetri. He’s the team manager. The other guys on the team treat him like trash though.”

“Because he’s gay?”

He looked at her, slightly surprised.

“Or at least, that’s what I’ve heard...”

Robin nodded. “Yeah, he is. And yeah, that’s a big part of the reason why they bully him.”

“But you don’t?”

He let out a short laugh. “No, I don’t. He’s too nice to be mean to.”

“Nice? Or cute?” She asked with a knowing look.

Robin immediately looked at her with wide eyes and a worried expression. “What are you talking about?”

“I mean, it’s obvious that you like him.” She shrugged.

“Well, I don’t.” He replied defensively. “I have a girlfriend, remember?”

“You can have a girlfriend and have feelings for someone else. It’s only a bad thing if you go behind your girlfriend’s back and act on those feelings.”

He drew his eyebrows together. “What do you know about it?”

She leaned in towards him and continued in a hushed tone. “I know what it’s like to be one of the only gay kids in this school. And I know what it’s like to feel like you have to pretend to be somebody you’re not.”

He looked at her with wide eyes. “You’re gay?”

“Mhm.” She nodded.

He sighed as he looked over her face, as if debating whether or not to trust her with his secret. “What if Jeremy is the only one I have feelings for?”

She shrugged. “Then you have to tell Chrissy that.”

“I was afraid you would say that.” He gave a weak smile before looking longingly across the gymnasium at Jeremy and exhaling deeply. “He’s the reason I joined the team.”

“And Waverly’s the reason why I’m not pissed off about changing schools in the middle of the year.” She shrugged.

He rested his forearm on the top of his thigh as he turned to look at her and eyed her curiously. “Huh. You like Waverly?”

“Have you seen her?” She chuckled lightly before giving a more serious look. “But that guy over there is gay. You actually have a chance with him.”

Robin furrowed his brow and pursed his lips as he looked down at the floor and nodded in thought.

The sound of the whistle filled the gym, and they looked around at the rest of the team running out to continue with the last bit of practice. Robin stood up and turned back to look at Nicole.

“Hey, I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine?”

Nicole gave a short nod. “Deal.”

* * *

**_Tuesday_ **

“Waverly?” Stephanie Jones looked at the petite brunette with a quirked eyebrow.

The brunette had been spaced out during pretty much the entire practice so far.

“Waverly!”

Waverly snapped her head around to face bleach blonde hair. “Huh?”

“Um, _hello_ , we’re waiting for you to do the basket toss. The bases are ready.”

Waverly looked over at Chrissy, Rosita, and Beth, who were all looking at her with concern.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” She walked over towards the girls, but Stephanie held her back. “Um, I’m not letting you be propelled into the air when you’re all unfocused like that. Why don’t you take a quick break, work out your shit, and then come back to us.”

Chrissy looked at her best friend. She knew Waverly hated being singled out like that. “Um, actually Steph, I think we could all use a bit of a break.”

The other squad members nodded and hummed in agreement, and the blonde cheer captain rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine. But only five minutes. We’ve got a basketball game on Wednesday and we need to be prepared.”

“Um, tomorrow _is_ Wednesday…” Rosita pointed out with a furrowed brow.

“Exactly. Which is why this practice is so important.”

Beth folded her arms across her chest. “Then why didn’t you just say we have a game _tomorrow_?”

“Because our routine is shit and saying _Wednesday_ makes me feel like we have more time to get less sucky, Beth! Is that okay with you two?!”

Both Beth and Rosita shrugged as Stephanie shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

Chrissy walked over to sit next to Waverly on the bleachers. “Hey, are you okay?”

Waverly glanced over at the blonde and nodded with a weak smile. “Yeah, I guess I’m a bit distracted.”

“Would this have anything to do with a certain sexy redhead?” Chrissy smirked.

Waverly sighed. Since coming out to Chrissy a few days ago, Waverly had done her research on LGBTQ youth. She had watched coming out videos on YouTube, read some informative Buzzfeed articles, and even watched The First Girl I Loved...which probably wasn’t the best movie choice for a questioning teen. It was a little discouraging, and she started to feel really sick about the whole thought of being gay. Not sick as in disgusted, but sick as in nervous and scared to the point where she felt nauseous all the time. It was like her life was changing so much so fast and she couldn’t catch up. She was a planner, and falling for a girl definitely wasn’t in the plans she had set for herself.

“Chrissy, I don’t think I want to be like this. It’s all too much.”

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“You know...” She leaned in and whispered, _“Gay.”_

“Uh, Waves, I don’t think you really get much of a choice.” Chrissy lightly chuckled. She looked over her friend’s face and noticed apprehension written all over it. She furrowed her brow and continued in a more serious tone. “Aren’t you happy that you figured it out though? All of those gaps and missing pieces that didn’t make sense now have an answer. Doesn’t that give you some peace of mind?”

The brunette shrugged and looked down between her feet. “I guess.”

“Waverly, I remember last year you had a breakdown and were crying to me saying that you were afraid you were going to end up sad and alone because you had never had a crush on anyone… _ever._ Do you remember that?”

The brunette nodded as she kept her gaze on the floor.

“Well, now you have a crush on someone!”

Waverly looked up. “Yeah, a _girl._ ”

“So?”

Waverly pursed her lips and let out a deep sigh from her nose as she turned back to look at the floor. “So, it’s not exactly normal, is it?” She found herself thinking about that word a lot lately. It was funny how when it was Nicole it seemed like a normal thing, but with her it was different. She didn’t feel so normal.

Chrissy rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Waverly. “Waves, it’s 2019. Pretty much everyone is gay now.”

“Not here. Not in Purgatory.”

The blonde gave a curt nod as she looked up in thought. “Yeah, I guess this town is a little stuck in the 20th century.”

“Exactly. People already think I’m weird because I’m such a nerd.”

“That was middle school. You’re a popular cheerleader now, and everyone loves you,” Chrissy stated matter-of-factly.

Waverly stood up and turned to face the blonde. “Exactly! And if people find out that I like—” She paused, realizing that she was being a bit too loud before continuing in a whisper. “That I like _girls_ , then I’ll go back to being that nobody that had no friends and sat alone at lunch.”

“Hey, I was your friend. I sat with you at lunch.”

“Because you were a nobody too. Would you really give up your reputation to sit with the outcast?”

Chrissy chuckled. “Waverly Earp, you are my best friend and you are way more important to me than any high school reputation, or cheerleading, or hanging out with the popular crowd...I love you, and there’s nothing wrong with you. But if the people in this small town don’t see that, then it’s their problem. I’ve got your back, no matter what.”

With watery eyes, Waverly blew out a shaky breath and nodded. Chrissy stood up and pulled the smaller girl into a hug as she spoke softly into the girl’s ear.

“You’re going to be fine. And in case you don’t remember, you’re not the only girl in this school who likes girls.” She pulled back and winked, earning a small smile from Waverly.

Stephanie loudly clapped her hands from the middle of the gymnasium. “Break time is over! I need total focus from everyone if we’re going to pull off this routine at the game Wednesday…”

 _“Tomorrow,”_ Beth corrected under her breath, earning a glare from Stephanie.

The blonde captain slowly walked over towards Waverly with her hands on her hips as she towered over the girl. “Do I have your attention now, Earp?”

Waverly pursed her lips and nodded.

“Good. Bases, get back into formation. We’re going to practice this basket toss until it’s damn near perfect.”

* * *

**_Wednesday_ **

It was Nicole’s first ever basketball game with her new team, and the Purgatory gymnasium was packed with basketball players and spectators. The Purgatory Blue Devils were down two points against the rival team, and the clock was quickly counting down the last ten seconds of the fourth quarter. Nicole had players on her all night long, but had managed to get herself open just enough as Robin held the ball in his hands with a couple of players on his back, blocking him in.

“Ball!” She yelled, and he quickly tossed the ball around the side in her direction. She reached out and caught it before dribbling it a couple of times. She noticed a big brawny guy from the other team charging towards her with an intense look of determination on his face, and she knew that she didn’t have any time to go for the safe two-pointer tie. From a little bit behind the three-point line, she jumped up and took the shot.

Everyone watched silently as the ball flew across the gym, landing perfectly inside the basket just as the buzzer rang out. The entire room echoed with cheers and sounds of disappointment, and Nicole’s teammates ran towards her in excitement. They cheered in a huddle for a moment, chanting Nicole’s name, before shaking hands with the other team. Most of the guys purposely skipped Nicole’s hand, but she wasn’t all that surprised. It took a while for her own teammates to accept that a girl was playing on their team, so she didn’t really expect complete strangers to accept getting beaten by a girl. She still congratulated them for a good game with a bright smile on her face, nonetheless.

As soon as they finished shaking hands, Chrissy ran up to Robin and nearly knocked him over as she dropped her pom-poms on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. “My sexy boyfriend just won his first basketball game!”

Robin chuckled awkwardly. “Heh. Yeah.” He pulled out of the hug and glanced over at Nicole, who was trying her best not to laugh at how uncomfortable he looked. “But you know, Nicole is the one who got us most of those points, including the winning ones.”

Chrissy smiled as she gave Nicole a less forceful hug. “Nicely done, Haught. I knew you’d be the one to turn this team around.”

Nicole smiled at the blonde as soon as she pulled out of the hug, and was caught completely off guard when she felt small yet strong arms wrap around the front of her body. She immediately inhaled the scent of lavender.

“You were amazing.” Waverly grinned as she rested her chin on top of Nicole’s shoulder and squeezed her tighter, not caring one bit about how sweaty the redhead was.

“Thank you.” Nicole smiled as she let herself melt into the embrace.

As soon as Waverly realized that they had been hugging for nearly thirty seconds, she released the basketball player with an awkward smile. “Sorry.”

Nicole shook her head. “Don’t be. I love your hugs.” She grinned.

The two girls smiled dumbly as they stared at each other, tearing their eyes away only when Nicole’s mom walked up.

“My sweet girl!” Jessica exclaimed as she pulled Nicole into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

“Mom.” Nicole groaned and pushed the taller redhead away, but couldn’t hold back her smile.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jessica held her hands up in defense. “I’m just so proud of you, Nicole.”

“Thanks mom.” Nicole smiled. She turned and noticed Waverly standing there nervously, unsure of whether to leave or stay and listen to their conversation. When she saw the brunette turn to walk away, she quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her. “Mom, this is Waverly.”

“Ah, so this is the famous Waverly Earp that I’ve been hearing so much about.” Jessica smiled as she shook hands with the cheerleader. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You too, Mrs. Haught.”

“Please, call me Jessica.”

Waverly smiled and nodded.

“Hello! I’m Chrissy,” the blonde said, budding into the conversation as she reached a hand out for Nicole’s mom to take.

“Ah, the other third of the trio. It’s nice to meet you too, Chrissy. Thank you both so much for being such good friends to my Nicole.”

Chrissy playfully slung her arm around Nicole’s shoulder as she grinned at Jessica. “Haughtstuff is just too cool to stay away from. Plus, she’s the star of the basketball team, which really helps with our street cred.”

“Ha ha, funny.” Nicole said sarcastically as she pushed the blonde off of her. Jessica and Waverly just laughed.

“Well, I’m glad you’re all getting along so well.”

“So, Jessica, is it okay if Nicole joins us at The Diner? We’re going out for some celebratory burgers.” She grinned at Nicole’s mom.

Jessica looked at Nicole and shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Just be home by 11. It is a school night, after all.”

“Thanks mom.” Nicole beamed as she gave the woman one last hug before following her friends over to where Robin was talking with some of their teammates.

The four teens slid into a booth – Nicole next to Waverly and across from Robin and Chrissy – and ordered their drinks before looking over their menus.

As soon as Nicole had decided on what to get, she laid her menu down on the table and looked over at Waverly. “What are you getting?”

“I’m thinking the salad,” Waverly replied as she continued to scan her eyes over the large laminated menu.

Nicole scoffed. “Waves, you’re allowed to have a burger every once in a while, you know…”

“I know. I’m just trying to stay in shape. Burgers make me bloated.”

“But they’re so good!”

“Hmm...” The brunette squinted her eyes at the redhead, as if debating whether or not to go for it. She did love burgers, and she rarely ever ate them.

“Come on. Just this once.” Nicole clasped her hands together and pouted, and Waverly just shook her head and sighed.

“Fine. But if I gain weight, I’m blaming you,” Waverly said pointedly as she wagged a finger in Nicole’s face.

The redhead rolled her eyes. “You’re not going to gain weight. But even if you did, you’d still be gorgeous.”

“You think I’m gorgeous?”

“Duh.” Nicole winked as she shoved her shoulder into Waverly’s.

Chrissy gave Waverly a knowing look, earning her a kick in the foot in response.

“Alright, here are your drinks.” The waitress said as she sat down three sodas and a water before taking out her notepad and a pencil. “Does everyone know what they want?”

“Just a cheeseburger for me.” Robin said.

“Same.” Chrissy smiled as she looped her arm around Robin’s and rested her head on his shoulder.

The waitress wrote down the orders before looking at Nicole. “And you?”

“Cheeseburger, no onions.”

Waverly handed all four menus to the waitress. “And I’ll have a cheeseburger as well. No mayonnaise.”

“Got it. I’ll put your orders in right away.” The waitress smiled as she took the menus and walked away.

“Okay, so I have a question for you Haught,” Chrissy said suspiciously in a hushed tone as she leaned in and looked around the table, as if she were on the lookout for hidden spies.

“Um, okay. What’s your question?” Nicole had a bad feeling about this.

“So, I’ve been looking at some lesbian porn lately out of curiosity, and I’ve got some serious questions about it.”

 _“Oh god.”_ Waverly groaned as she rested her head in her hand.

Robin grimaced. “I don’t think I should be hearing this…”

“Oh come on babe. I thought lesbians were supposed to be every straight guy’s fantasy?”

“Yeah Robin. It’s every straight guy’s fantasy.” Nicole bit back her laughter, earning a glare from her teammate. She had to admit, it was kind of amusing seeing him and Chrissy together now that she knew he liked Jeremy. “Chrissy, don’t you remember our sleepover? I’ve never done it.”

“Yeah, but you must know _some_ stuff, right?”

“I mean, I guess…”

“So scissoring…is that a real thing?”

Waverly swallowed thickly as she rubbed her finger along the condensation of her glass. This conversation was making her feel extremely uncomfortable. Mainly because now she was thinking about sex...

Nicole shrugged. “I think people do it, but I don’t think it’s as common as society makes it seem. I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it.”

Chrissy nodded. “It seems a little difficult to achieve.”

“What’s scissoring?” Robin asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Chrissy held up two fingers on each hand to from what looked like two scissors. “Pretend these are legs.” She repeatedly jammed them into one another, and Robin’s eyes widened.

“Oh.” He scrunched his eyebrows together. “Wait…how are they moving horizontally like that? Do they somehow slide across the bed?”

Chrissy looked at her fingers with a furrowed brow and examined the movement as she realized how impossible that looked. “Huh.”

“I don’t think it’s _exactly_ like that.” Nicole said with a light chuckle.

Chrissy looked over at Waverly, who was zoned out staring at her glass. She smirked, fully aware of what the spaced-out girl was thinking about. “What do you think Waverly?”

“Huh?” Waverly shot her head up and blushed when she noticed that everyone was looking at her. “What do you think about scissoring?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I mean, to each their own, I guess.”

“Wouldn’t strap-ons be more common? Seems easier.” Robin asked, genuinely curious now.

“Haven’t you seen how expensive they are?” Nicole replied.

“Uh, can’t say that I have.” Robin laughed.

“They’re like, at least $40 including the harness. And that’s just the minimum.”

“Oh…” He replied with wide eyes.

“I think fingers and oral are the most common.” Nicole couldn’t believe that she was actually talking about this with her friends, but after that sleepover, it wasn’t anything new. And she would feel more weird telling Robin this stuff if he actually was straight.

“Speaking of fingers, what about those long nails I’ve seen in the videos? That can’t be right,” Chrissy questioned with a finger over her chin.

Nicole shook her head as she took a sip of her soda. “Long, fake nails are absolutely unrealistic. And that’s how you spot fake lesbian porn.”

“Ohh,” they all said in unison while nodding, and continued on with their discussion while enjoying their meals.

* * *

**_Thursday_ **

Waverly laid in her bed and on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Ever since their conversation at The Diner the night before, all she could think about was having sex with Nicole. But the strange part was, she had never actually pictured the redhead naked. Sure, she had thought about her toned abs and strong biceps, and even what her boobs might look like; but she never thought about her _lady parts._ Truthfully, she had never really been interested in seeing another girl's stuff. Heck, she had barely been interested in seeing her own stuff. Of course, she had used a mirror to really get a good look at it out of curiosity, but it didn't really look like anything special. Honestly, it just looked like these oddly red flaps of skin. And other than having to put tampons in every four weeks, she never paid much attention to it. And yeah, she'd touch it from time to time to relieve the inevitable surge of arousal she got as a teenage girl, but she didn't have to look at it in order to achieve an orgasm.

If she were truly sexually attracted to girls, then wouldn't that mean that she would get turned on by the sight of a vagina? Straight guys did, right? And don't straight girls get turned on by the sight of a guy's penis? She certainly didn't feel aroused when she saw _that_ image during sex ed. If anything, it just looked extremely weird like a misplaced appendage and, if she were being honest, a little gross. When she first saw it, her mind didn't jump straight to sex or the thought of that thing having to somehow fit inside of her, but rather how guys can go through life and walk around with something between their legs like that. It just seemed like such a strange concept to her as a vagina owner.

The more she thought about it, the more she became confused and unsure of her sexuality. Maybe she just wasn't looking at those things with the right mindset. She had to have found at least one of them to be attractive, right? Did she find vaginas – or more accurately, vulvas – attractive? Did she find penises attractive? There was only one way to find out.

She pursed her lips and looked over at her closed laptop sitting on her desk. She took in a deep breath and ran over to grab the computer before sliding back into bed, as if the floor was made of lava. She opened the laptop and pulled up the search engine. After hovering her fingers over the keys for what felt like forever, she finally typed in her search...

_Hot naked man_

She took in a deep breath and clicked on 'images'. Her eyes widened when she looked over her screen filled with completely naked dudes. Almost immediately, she slammed her laptop shut and shook her head as she took a deep breath. 

_It's not a big deal. It's just the human body. You're 16 years old, you're mature enough to be able to handle looking at this._

She blew out a strong breath of air, puffing her cheeks as she slowly opened her laptop back up. Her eyes scanned through the images of all the different men with different sizes, shapes, skin color...some hairy, some completely shaved. She quirked an eyebrow as she studied the pictures. She didn't feel anything from them. She didn't feel the sudden urge to touch herself like she did when she thought about Nicole, or when the redhead wore those incredibly tight jeans that made her butt look really good. She shook her head as she backed out of the images. Maybe she was gay after all. She bit her bottom lip as she typed in a new search...

_Hot naked women_

She pulled up the images, and grimaced. A lot of the images were of older women with disproportionately huge breasts, or of women having sex with a guy as they looked back at the camera, or of women with their legs spread wide open with a vagina that looked really different from her own. She quickly hit the back button, feeling a little weird.

She closed her laptop and sighed as she dropped down onto the bed with her hands resting on her stomach. She began to analyze herself, trying to figure out why none of that worked for her, when a thought came to her head. Maybe she wasn't turned on by the pictures because they weren't showing the body parts in action. She had never watched porn before, so maybe that's what she needed to figure out what she liked.

She started to type in "man and woman sex porn", but paused with her finger over the 'enter' key. She drew her eyebrows together as she thought about it for a few moments, before deciding to delete the search and type in a new one...

_Lesbian porn_

After all, the whole point of this was to figure out whether she liked Nicole, and having sex with someone who had a vagina. She was pretty sure she understood how sex worked with a guy – put the penis inside the vagina, how hard could that be? – but as far as what to do with another girl, she wasn't all that confident. It seemed just a little bit more complex. They had talked about it a lot at The Diner, but talking about it and actually seeing it visually were two different stories.

She stared at the text typed into the box, hesitant to actually hit 'enter'. She was really going to do it; she was going to watch porn. She knew it wasn't wrong, but something about it just made her feel a little weird, and honestly, kind of dirty. She was going to watch two people having sex. And sure, that was the whole purpose of people posting that stuff online, but it still made her feel like she was invading someone's privacy.

With a deep breath, she finally hit the key and closed her eyes as she whispered to herself, _“Relax. It’s completely normal. Even Chrissy admitted to watching it. Nobody will know. Just do it.”_ She hesitantly opened one eye to find a list of adult websites on her screen. She clicked on one and scrolled through the assorted video thumbnails, surprised by just how much content there was.

When she came across a video of a brunette and a redhead, she hovered her mouse over the thumbnail and clicked on it. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the two completely naked and in bed together. Neither of them had fake nails, so she figured it wasn’t as bad as the ones Chrissy was watching. They started out kissing before the redhead moved down the brunette’s body and began licking her tongue all over her center.

Waverly swallowed thickly at the thought of Nicole’s tongue on her body. She could already feel herself getting aroused at the thought, and she smiled to herself. She wasn't broken. She actually found something to be sexually arousing, and that need to touch herself began to creep down her body and between her legs.

She lifted her hips off the bed and slid her pajama pants down before pulling them off and tossing them on the floor. She looked down at her white panties with pink polka dots and slightly spread her legs open as she slid a finger over her clit on top of the fabric. She sighed with a smile at the feeling of touching the small but prominent bump. She moved her finger further down and felt a small damp patch, realizing that she was quickly becoming wet.

She paused the video and jumped out of bed to look out the window. Gus and Wynonna were still out at the hardware store picking up a new lawn mower – something Wynonna was oddly excited about – which meant that she had plenty of time to give herself an orgasm. She ran back over to her bed and pressed ‘play’ as she slid her hand down her panties.

She moved her fingers further down and collected the arousal near her entrance before spreading it up to her clit to make sure it had enough lubrication, as she found that it was a little painful rubbing it while it was dry. She rubbed the pad of her index finger in circles around the stiff bud as she slowly rolled her hips, breathing heavily while she stared at the screen that showed a close up of the redhead swiping her tongue along the brunette's clit while pumping two fingers inside her.

After a few seconds, she moved her hand down and slipped one finger inside of her to match the movements of the redhead on the screen, while taking over her clit with the other hand. She gasped at the two different, yet harmonious sensations and dropped her head back onto the pillow as she let herself completely enjoy the feeling without any distractions.

\---

Gus and Wynonna set the lawn mower in the garage before bringing the pizza they had stopped for inside and setting it on the kitchen table.

“Go tell yer sister that we brought dinner and we’re ready to eat.”

“Yes ma’am.” Wynonna sarcastically saluted the older woman before trotting up the stairs and heading straight towards Waverly’s room.

“Waverly, dinner is ready! Gus bought a pizza, so we don’t have to worry about food poison—Holy shit!” Wynonna froze as soon as she opened the door and her eyes landed on her little sister with her hand moving around inside her panties, accompanied by the sound of moaning coming from her laptop beside her.

“Wynonna! What the hell!” Waverly shouted in shock as she yanked her hand out and scrambled to push her bedspread down to slip her legs underneath it. The last thing she did was slam her laptop shut, which she quickly realized she probably should've done sooner. She laid there as she darted her eyes between her sister’s open-mouthed, wide-eyed gaze, and anywhere else in the room. She could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping all the way up to the tips of her ears.

Wynonna stood still for a few more seconds before a giant grin spread across her face. “You know baby sis, if you’re going to flick the bean to a porno, you might wanna use some headphones. Also, try locking your door. Just a few tips.” Wynonna laughed.

“Get out!” Waverly growled through gritted teeth as she chucked a pillow at her sister.

Wynonna closed the door just in time for the pillow to slam against it before it landed on the floor with a soft _thud._

Waverly groaned as she slid down underneath the sheets with her hands covering her face in utter humiliation.

“Where’s Waverly?” Gus asked as she finished setting the table.

“I don’t think she’s in the mood to eat right now. She’s a little busy with… _homework._ ” Wynonna snickered to herself.

Gus folded her arms across her chest as she glared at her older niece. “What did you say to upset that girl?”

“Nothing!” Wynonna put her hands up in defense.

“You’re actin’ very suspicious. You two fightin’?”

“No, Gus,” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “She’s just busy. She’ll probably come down later and eat.”

Gus eyed the stairs hesitantly. “Well, maybe I should go up and check on her…” She took a few steps forward before she was stopped by Wynonna stepping in her path.

“No! Bad idea. She just wants to be alone right now. She’s fine.”

Gus sighed as she rested her hands on her hips. “Wynonna Earp, I don’t know what’s goin’ on, but you better start bein’ nice to yer sister.”

“Who said I wasn’t?” Wynonna whined.

“The way you’re snickerin’ about somethin’.” She shook her head. “Look, I know sisters fight and all. Hell, I’ve gotten into a couple of good scraps with your mama when I was yer age. But just remember that she’s only in the early stages of being 16. She’s younger than you, so go easy on her will ya?” She kissed the top of Wynonna’s head before walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door to put the lawn mower in the garage, leaving Wynonna to sit quietly and stew over her aunt’s words of advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	6. Basketball Star (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole feels guilty about a dream she has about Waverly. Later, they all go to a party where her relationship with the cheerleader reaches a whole new level.

**_Friday_ **

The next morning, Waverly sulked down the stairs and avoided looking at her older sister sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal.

“Good morning, baby sis.” Wynonna said cheerily.

“G’morning.” Waverly replied barely above a whisper as she prepared her own bowl of cereal and sat at the table. She desperately hoped that she could eat her breakfast in peace and Wynonna wouldn’t bring up what had happened the night before.

“Do you remember when I told you about your _pleasure button_?”

 _There goes any chance of eating breakfast in peace._ Waverly narrowed her eyes at her sister. “I already knew it was there. You just taught me the name of it and the purpose of it.”

Wynonna nodded with a grin. “Uh huh. You asked me about a spot that felt good down there, and I said it was your clitoris and if you touched it just right then you would get an orgasm.”

“Yeah, so?” The younger Earp quirked an eyebrow as she began to feel incredibly awkward about where this conversation was going.

“So, I always wondered if at 9 years old any of that made sense to you.” Her smile slowly spread into a shit-eating grin. “Now, I know for sure that it did.”

Waverly aggressively stood up from her chair and rolled her eyes with a sigh as she stomped over towards the sink to dump out her cereal. Suddenly she wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Waverly, wait.” Wynonna called out sincerely as the younger brunette started walking out of the kitchen.

Waverly paused before turning around with her arms folded across her chest. She shrugged as she shook her head. “What?”

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I know that was probably really embarrassing for you and I probably made it worse. I just enjoy teasing you, you know?”

“Sometimes it’s not funny, Wynonna. This is my life.”

“I know, I know. But there’s nothing wrong with doing it solo, you know. Everyone does it.”

“I know that. I just don’t want anybody to know when I’m doing it. Especially not my older sister who seems to enjoy torturing me.” She gave Wynonna a pointed look.

“Won’t happen again.” Wynonna held her hands up in defense. “And I’ll start knocking on the door from now on.”

“Really?” Waverly queried with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well, I’ll at least try to remember to do so.” Wynonna chuckled before scrunching her eyebrows in a more curious manner. “I do have a question though.”

The seriousness in Wynonna’s voice unnerved Waverly a little. “Okay?” She slowly sat back down at the table.

“In that video, I heard two female voices, but no male voice…”

Waverly sat there quietly as she rubbed her hands together under the table and avoided eye contact. She knew exactly where this was going.

“Were you watching lesbian porn?”

She continued to stare at the table as she took in a deep breath. “I was just doing some research.”

The older Earp nodded. “And I think I know why.”

Waverly looked up at her sister with a furrowed brow. “You do?”

“I’m honestly just surprised that I didn’t figure it out sooner.” She chuckled.

“What are you talking about?” Waverly couldn’t believe that Wynonna had actually caught onto her liking girls. Maybe she wasn’t as good at hiding it as she had thought. After all, drunk Chrissy had figured it out. Why wouldn’t her own sister figure it out too? Maybe Gus knew as well. Hell, the whole town probably knew and everyone was just too polite to say anything.

“It’s so obvious. First your new ginger friend comes into town and then you start getting into all this gay stuff. I mean, I saw that you were watching _The L Word_ on our Netflix account…”

Waverly gulped. She had started watching the first episode, but got too freaked out by the naked women and backed out.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Waverly felt her pulse begin to speed up. “Tell you what?”

“That Haughtstuff is a lady lover.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Waverly felt all of the tension leave her body as she sighed in relief. She was thankful that she had decided to play dumb, otherwise she would’ve ended up blowing her own cover. “Right. Yeah, you caught me. Nicole is gay.”

“Well duh! It doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out. Let me guess, she’s got you curious about what two ladies do so you decided to see what all the hype was about?”

“Yep.” Waverly nodded.

“Well, I’m gonna be honest with you sis. I’ve come across some girl-on-girl videos myself, and most of that stuff is fake. If you’re curious about it, you might as well just ask your friend.”

“Yeah, good point Wynonna. I should just do that. Thanks for the advice.”

“What are big sisters for? And hey, don’t worry. I know that you’re just educating yourself. Just because you’re curious as to how it all works, doesn’t mean that you’re into that sort of thing.” She winked as she nudged Waverly’s arm.

Waverly gave a short laugh as she raised one corner of her mouth into an awkward half smile. “Heh. Yeah. Thanks. I’m uh, I’m going to get ready for school.”

“Okay. But don’t take too long. I’m leaving in ten minutes, tops.”

Waverly nodded as she rushed up the stairs. She grabbed her phone from the charger and immediately started typing out a text.

**[Waverly - 7:31 AM:]** Need to talk. Can we meet up before school?

\---

Nicole looked around her bedroom, trying to remember what she was about to do when she heard a knock on the door.

“Uh, come in.” She said with hesitation.

When she saw Waverly walk in with a seductive look on her face, Nicole furrowed her brow. “Waverly? What are you doing here?”

“You know what I’m here for.” Waverly smirked as she strutted over towards Nicole in her cheerleading uniform.

Nicole could’ve sworn the white and blue outfit was much shorter than before. And she definitely didn’t remember it being that tight. “Did you get a new uniform?”

Waverly smiled as she ran her hands down her own body. “This is what you want, isn’t it?”

“Huh?” Nicole quirked an eyebrow as Waverly moved her hands to the waistband of her skirt. As soon as the cheerleader had pushed the garment down her legs, Nicole’s eyeballs nearly popped out of her head. “W—what are you doing?!” She felt a blush creeping onto her face as she looked at Waverly standing there in her uniform top and a red thong.

Waverly let out an amused chuckle as she walked over to Nicole and wrapped her hands around her neck as she swayed back and forth. “Don’t be shy. This is your dream, after all.”

Nicole followed Waverly’s movements and began to sway with her as she hesitantly rested her hands on the girl’s waist. She drew her eyebrows together in thought. “Wait...I’m dreaming?”

“Of course.” Waverly nodded.

Nicole frowned and gave a short nod. “Well that explains why I can’t remember how I got here or what I was doing before.”

Waverly stilled her movements and slowly brought her lips up to Nicole’s ear as she walked two fingers across her shoulder. _“All that matters, is what you’re doing now.”_ She whispered before pulling back and lifting her top over her head to reveal her bare breasts.

“Whoa.” Nicole gasped as her wide eyes stared at the brunette’s gorgeous chest.

“You know what the best part about this being your dream is, Nicole?”

“What?” The redhead asked as she continued to unabashedly stare.

“You get to do whatever you want to me.” The brunette smirked as she slowly crawled backwards onto the bed and laid her body down before removing her thong. She was now completely naked on the bed, and Nicole could feel herself getting painfully aroused.

With a smile and nod, the redhead replied, “Cool.”

She quickly removed all of her clothes, except for her boyshorts, and crawled on top of Waverly as she immediately began kissing her.

 _“You’re so...sexy...Nicole...”_ Waverly said between kisses. Nicole moved her lips to Waverly’s neck and the brunette gasped. “Are you going to fuck me?”

“Yeah baby. Do you want that?” Nicole panted before returning her lips back to Waverly’s neck.

The brunette nodded fervently as she wrapped her hands around Nicole’s shoulders. “Please.”

Nicole pushed her boyshorts down and immediately pressed her center against Waverly’s. “Oh fuck.” She gasped.

It was a strange feeling. She didn’t have a dick, but she felt like she was inside of Waverly somehow. Logically, it didn’t make sense, but this was her dream, right? Either way, she wasn’t complaining. She began to thrust her hips.

“Nicole, you feel so good inside me.”

“Yeah? You like that baby?”

“Oh, yeah. You’re so good at this. Better than all of those boys. My sexy basketball star.”

Nicole moved her hips faster, clenching her jaw at how aroused she was and how good it felt to have Waverly’s warm, wet sex all around her.

“Waverly. I’m so in love with you. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. Will you be my girlfriend?”

Waverly nodded as she wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist. “Of course. I thought you’d never ask. Now come for me baby. I want to feel you shoot your—”

_Beep beep beep_

Nicole’s eyes shot open at the sound of her alarm going off. As soon as she realized what the sound was and where she was, she rolled over and turned off the alarm with a groan. She sighed as she looked around the empty room before reaching under the covers to feel the crotch of her plaid boxer shorts.

“Ugh.” She groaned when she felt just how wet and sticky they were. She had soaked them completely through with her vivid dream. And not only that, but she was unbelievably aroused. Her clit was throbbing, and she felt like she was going to explode.

Figuring it wouldn’t take her too long to relieve the pent up sexual frustration, she grabbed the long body pillow underneath her regular pillows and laid it lengthwise on the bed before crawling on top of it. With her boxers still on, she began to hump the pillow, imagining that it was Waverly.

 _“Fuck baby, you feel so good,”_ Nicole whispered to herself. _“I’m going to come all over that pussy.”_

She picked up the pace and rocked her hips faster. The feeling of her slick arousal creating the perfect friction against her clit was quickly bringing her closer to the edge as she rubbed herself against the pillow.

“I’m going to come baby. Are you ready for it, Waves?” She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned as she felt her abdomen tighten up with tension, getting ready for release. _“Here it comes baby,” s_ he choked out.

She clenched her fists around the sides of the pillow and bit her bottom lip as she whimpered. She continued to rub herself against the pillow, riding out her orgasm until she was too sensitive to keep going, before rolling over and collapsing onto the bed while panting. With one hand resting on her stomach, she reached her other hand down her body and tugged on the crotch of her boxer shorts, pulling off the fabric that was stuck to her center.

“Shit.” She breathed out as she reached underneath the leg hole and ran her fingers through her swollen folds. All she wanted was a quickie to relieve the ache caused by her dream, but she found herself already wanting another...even though she knew it would take her a while to get to a second one. And she definitely didn't have time for that.

As she laid there, debating whether or not to go for it while letting her hand rest over her pubic bone and playing with the red curls there, the sound of her mom calling her from the bottom of the stairs projected outside her door.

“Nicole! You’re going to be late sweetie!”

Nicole groaned as she reluctantly pulled her hand out of her boxers. “I’m coming!” She called back, wincing at the unintentional pun.

She rolled out of bed and grabbed a towel as she trudged down the hall towards the bathroom, trying to decide whether to give herself a cold shower, or attempt to get a quickie in with the detachable showerhead.

“Okay, I got your text. What’s the big secret?” Chrissy asked as she walked into the locker room, which was empty aside from Waverly sitting on the bench, staring at the floor.

She stood up as soon as she noticed Chrissy. “Okay, so, last night, I did a thing...”

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. “Okay?” She drew out.

“Um, so, remember how at The Diner we were talking about lesbians and stuff...”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I was doing some research on lesbian sex last night since I figured that if I am one then I should at least know how it works, and Wynonna caught me and now I’m freaking out.” Waverly blurted as she paced back and forth.

“Um, okay. Wait a minute, define _research_ …”

“This is important Chrissy!”

“Okay, okay.” She held back her amused grin. She knew exactly what kind of ‘research’ Waverly was doing, even if she didn’t confirm it. The girl was easier to read than a Dr. Seuss book. “What did she say? Does she know?”

“No. She figured out that Nicole is gay, but not that I am…or, might be. Ugh, I don’t even know anymore. What if Wynonna figures it out and she hates me? What if she tells Gus and she kicks me out of the house?!”

“Okay, whoa. First of all, you need to just take a moment and breathe. Here, sit down.” She urged the brunette back towards the bench.

Waverly sat down and took a few deep breaths as Chrissy sat beside her.

“Second of all, nobody’s getting kicked out. This is Wynonna and Gus we’re talking about here. They love you, Waverly. Besides, if Gus didn’t kick Wynonna out for all of her screw ups, then she’s definitely not going to kick you out just because you like girls.”

Waverly sighed as she nodded. “You’re probably right.”

“I know I’m right. Plus, you said she figured out that Nicole is gay and not that you are, right? I’m assuming she just thinks you were looking at that stuff because of Nicole? I’ve certainly become curious about a few things since I found out that she was gay. Doesn’t mean I am too.”

“That’s exactly what Wynonna said. That she knew it didn’t mean that I was into girls.”

Chrissy quirked an eyebrow. “That’s a good thing, right?”

“I mean, I guess it is, since it likely means she doesn’t know. But I didn’t correct her, so now I feel like I’m lying to her. And I hate lying to her.”

Chrissy sighed. “Look, Waves, when it comes to this stuff you basically have two options here…either lie and deny it, or come out. If you’re not ready to come out, then your only option is to lie. It sucks, but that’s just how it is.”

“Well, I hate it.”

“I know, sweetie.” Chrissy rubbed her friend’s back sympathetically. “But try not to think about it too much. If you’re not ready to come out to her then just let her think what she wants. You’ll tell her when you’re ready.”

Waverly nodded with a deep sigh as she leaned into Chrissy’s side hug for a few seconds before pulling away.

“Thank you for being so supportive through all of this. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Waverly gave a faint smile.

“That’s what best friends are for,” Chrissy said with a short nod. “Now come on, the bell is going to ring any minute.”

\---

Nicole was sitting at her desk in first period English class, copying some notes to occupy her time when she noticed Chrissy and Waverly walk into the classroom out of the corner of her eye. While avoiding Waverly, she glanced up at Chrissy and gave a quick apathetic ‘hey’ before turning her attention back to her notes.

“What’s your problem?” Chrissy asked.

“Nothing. I’m just trying to organize my notes.” Nicole replied without looking up.

Chrissy snorted. “Since when do you care about being organized?”

Nicole looked up at the blonde with a scowl. “I just want to finish this before class starts, okay? Now can you please leave me alone and stop distracting me?” She snapped before looking back down at her paper.

“Jeez. Someone’s in a mood.” Chrissy rolled her eyes as she pulled her notebook out of her bag. “You really need to get laid, Haught. Or at least masturbate more often. Relieve some of that negative tension you’re harboring.”

Nicole slammed her notebook shut and grabbed her stuff before moving to a different seat further back, leaving Chrissy and Waverly to watch her with stunned expressions.

“Hey Weasley, you’re in my seat,” Champ said as he hovered over Nicole, who didn’t even bother to look up at him.

“Sit somewhere else, Champ. I’m not in the mood.”

“I don’t care what kind of mood you’re in. _Move._ ” He slammed his books down on top of her notebook that she was writing in, asserting his dominance.

Nicole glared at him and slowly stood up before removing his books. “Get out of my face, or I’ll target you at basketball practice today. If you think it’s embarrassing that you only score an average of three baskets per practice, just wait until I’m blocking all of your shots, _captain._ ” She shoved the books roughly into his stomach, causing him to grunt and stumble back as he grabbed them.

He gritted his teeth at the redhead, who was now sitting back down and writing in her notebook again, before he looked around the room for an empty seat. A smug grin formed on his face when he realized that the only one left was beside Waverly.

He turned towards Nicole and snatched the pencil she was writing with out of her hand before snapping it in half and throwing the pieces on the floor. “Bitch.” He growled before walking over to sit next to Waverly.

Nicole rolled her eyes and took out another pencil as she focused on re-writing her notes. Chrissy was right, she wasn’t the type to really care about organization, and she definitely wasn’t the type to spend time re-writing her notes. But she was desperate for anything that would distract her from thinking about Waverly and what she had done this morning. She hadn’t realized how difficult it would be to look the brunette in the eye until she began to feel nauseous walking to her locker before school. She was relieved when she noticed that neither of the cheerleaders were there like they usually were, but she knew that it was only delaying the inevitable. There was no way they would skip first period, and she was right. So there she was, sitting on the other side of the room and trying her best not to think about the girl she had an intensely passionate sex dream about just a few short hours ago.

“Hey Waverly.” Champ grinned as he slithered into the seat beside the brunette. He roamed his eyes over her body. “Damn, lookin’ pretty fine in that dress.”

“Thanks.” Waverly replied shortly as she looked straight ahead at the board.

She wasn’t all that surprised, since Champ had been trying to get with her since freshman year. He was becoming more persistent though, and his ‘compliments’ were getting more offensive. She wished that Nicole was sitting next to her, and she just hoped that the reason why the girl left wasn’t because she didn’t want to sit next to Waverly.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’ve got good tits?” He smirked as he stared directly at her chest. “They’re pretty big. Almost as big as my—”

“Can you switch seats with me please?” Waverly asked Chrissy, cutting off the disgusting words coming out of the boy’s mouth.

“Sure, no problem.” Chrissy glared at Champ as she moved so that she was now sitting in between him and Waverly.

“That’s fine. I’ve got a thing for blonde’s too.” Champ smirked as he leaned over towards Chrissy.

Chrissy gave him a terrifying warning look, causing the boy to move back into his own space.

“Do you really want to hit on Robin’s Jett’s girlfriend? Quarterback and captain of the football team?”

“It’s basketball season now, and _I’m_ the captain.”

“Yet you suck at basketball.” Chrissy rolled her eyes as she opened her textbook to the page number written on the smart board.

Champ gritted his teeth and scowled. He opened his mouth to retort, but was halted by the sound of Mr. Keller’s voice blaring right in front of him.

“Okay class, time to begin! If you haven’t done so yet, go ahead and open your books to the page number I’ve written on the fancy computer board for you.” He looked directly at Champ with a smile.

Champ groaned as he reluctantly opened his textbook. He quickly realized the disadvantage to sitting in the front row, where the teacher could watch him like a hawk to make sure he stayed on task. But luckily, it kept him from distracting either of the cheerleaders for the rest of the class period.

Waverly picked at her food and sighed as she looked at her phone for a reply from Nicole to her message in the group chat – _Hey, are you coming to lunch?_ But no response.

“That’s the fourth time in the past thirty seconds you’ve checked your phone.” Chrissy said as she snatched the device out of Waverly’s hand. “I’m cutting you off.”

“But what if she replies!” Waverly reached out for her phone, but Chrissy swatted her hand away.

“I’ll let you know if she responds. But Waverly, don’t spend your entire lunch period obsessing over her. We only get one break during the entire school day, and you’re wasting it away. I’m sure she’s just in the gym practicing her free tosses or something.”

“They’re called free throws…”

“Whatever. The point is, you’re worrying over something that’s probably nothing.”

Waverly set her fork down and pushed her tray away before slumping over the table in her seat. “But you saw how she was in English today. She seemed like she was avoiding me.”

“Nah, if anything she was annoyed at me. I mean, why would she be avoiding you?”

“Because…” Waverly sighed. “At the game the other night, after they won, I ran up to her and gave her a hug and it lasted a little too long. I think I made her uncomfortable.”

Chrissy laughed at the ridiculous statement. “I’m sure this has nothing to do with a hug. You guys have hugged before.”

“But not like this. This was different. It was more intense. _I_ made it more intense.”

“Even if that were true, she was fine when we went to The Diner, and yesterday during school. She wasn’t acting weird or anything or like she was bothered by it.”

Waverly shrugged. “Maybe she had forgotten about it until now. Maybe she doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore because I’m too creepy. I think she’s caught me staring at her a few times.”

Chrissy rolled her eyes as she shook her head. “Waves, you’re overreacting. I’m sure she’s just in a bad mood and wants to be left alone. I’m the one she snapped at this morning, remember? She’s probably just PMSing or something.”

Waverly shrugged as she picked her fork back up and pushed her food around some more. “I guess.”

Chrissy looked at her friend with worried eyes. She hated seeing Waverly like this. She had to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with the redhead so she could try to fix it and get everything back to the way it was before. She pulled out her own phone and typed a text to Nicole…

**[Chrissy - 12:36 PM:]** Dude where are you? What’s going on with you?

 **[Chrissy - 12:37 PM:]** Is there a reason you’re ignoring us? Because Waverly thinks you’re blowing her off because of some hug at the game the other night…

 **[Chrissy - 12:37 PM:]** She’s seriously moping. She thinks she messed things up with you but I know that whatever this is isn’t about some hug.

She looked at her phone with pursed lips for a moment before deciding to pull out the big guns.

 **[Chrissy - 12:38 PM:]** I know that you like her.

Almost immediately, the three dots popped up on the screen, indicating that Nicole was typing.

**[Nicole - 12:38 PM:]** Meet me in the gym.

Chrissy shoved her phone back into her pocket and stood up as she slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her empty tray.

“Where are you going?” Waverly asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Nature calls!” She sang.

Waverly drew her eyebrows together in disgust. “Chrissy, that’s gross.”

“What? Everyone does it.” She replied defensively.

“Doesn’t mean everyone should talk about it…”

Chrissy shrugged. “You asked.”

“And I wish I hadn’t.”

“Just save my seat for me in class. I’m not sure how long I’ll be, and Lucas Allen has been eyeballing my window seat since day one.”

Chrissy dumped her tray in the trash before rushing towards the gym. She walked in just in time to see Nicole sink a three-pointer. “Nice shot.”

Nicole grabbed the ball mid-bounce and turned around to find Chrissy walking towards her. She set the ball on the ground before jogging over towards the bleachers to grab her water bottle. “Thanks.” She smiled as she sat down, with Chrissy sitting down next to her.

“I called you being in here, by the way. Told Waverly you were probably practicing your free throws.”

“Ah, but I was practicing my three-pointers, so you weren’t entirely correct.” She smirked before taking another sip of her water.

“So why are you telling me this and not Waverly?”

Nicole dropped her confident smile as she looked at her water bottle in her hands. “How did you know that I liked her?”

Chrissy rolled her eyes and gave a short laugh. “It’s not rocket science. The way you look at her…I know that look. It’s that ‘totally-enamored-and-undressing-someone-with-your-eyes-because-they’re-all-you-can-think-about’ look.”

“Wow. You got all that from a look?”

“And maybe some body language.” Chrissy leaned over and playfully shoved Nicole’s shoulder with her own. “So this isn’t about the hug, right?”

Nicole sighed. “No, it’s not. I liked the hug.”

“But it is about Waverly?”

She nodded and looked away from Chrissy’s impatient gaze. Nicole closed her eyes as she blew out a puff of air. “I had a sex dream about her.”

Chrissy took a deep breath in through her nose as she stared at the redhead. She definitely wasn’t expecting that – not that she was surprised by it.

“Okay. I mean, sex dreams are normal…”

“And then afterwards when I woke up, I… _you know_ …to the thought of her. And I just felt so guilty about it. Like, she’s not mine to think about while I do that? She’s my friend. My _straight_ friend. And I just can’t look her in the eye after doing that because it feels so wrong and I’m too embarrassed and ashamed.”

Chrissy wanted so badly to just tell Nicole that Waverly wasn’t straight and that she liked her too, but she knew that she couldn’t. It wasn’t for her to say, so she reluctantly bit her tongue.

“But you’ve done it before, right? Even though at the sleepover you never said who it was that you thought about while masturbating, I just assumed that it was Waverly…”

“I mean, I have. But this time it was different. Before, I just did it because I thought she was hot. This time, it was more than that. It wasn’t just about her body, but it was about _her_. It meant something, which is why it feels so off-limits.”

“Look, Waverly will never know about it unless you tell her, so why is it such a big deal?”

“Because _I_ know about it. I don’t like crushing this hard on someone I can’t have. I told myself I would never fall for a straight girl, and here I am, dreaming about Waverly like she’s some sort of sex goddess and saying things like I’m in love with her and I’m falling for her. And it only gets worse by the minute…”

“Well maybe you should just tell her how you feel.” Chrissy smiled, hoping Nicole would follow her advice and these two idiots would finally stop their pining and just get together already.

Nicole shook her head. “I think I just need to try to get over this crush. Which is why I’m trying to distance myself from her.”

“Um, bad idea.”

“Why?”

“Because, distance only makes the heart grow fonder. Besides, you see her every day in English class, remember? Being all weird and ignoring her will only make things worse. Kind of like today.”

Nicole sighed. “Okay, so what do you think I should do then?”

Chrissy wrapped her arm around Nicole. “You, my friend, need to face this crush head on. Embrace it. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“I make Waverly extremely uncomfortable and she stops talking to me forever.” Nicole stated bluntly.

“That won’t happen.”

“How do you know?”

Before Chrissy could reply, Stephanie Jones sauntered into the gym. She looked over and noticed the fellow cheerleader and basketball player sitting on the bleachers. “Oh, hey.”

“Hey Steph. What are you doing here?” Chrissy asked with a furrowed brow.

“I left my jacket in here this morning when I was _hanging out_ with Kyle Yorke.” She winked as she grabbed the garment from off of the bleachers.

“Um, have you been here long?” Nicole asked with trepidation in her voice.

“Nah, I just walked in.” Stephanie smiled, and Nicole relaxed. “Oh, by the way, I’m having a party at my house tomorrow night to celebrate the big win. Spread the word!”

“Oh, is that our invitation?” Chrissy teased.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Duh.”

“Just making sure you were actually inviting us.”

“Of course you’re invited.”

“Even me?” Nicole asked in confusion. She had never been invited to a party at her old school that wasn’t hosted by either Ellie or Sarah, and usually the only invitees in those cases were the three of them.

Stephanie chuckled. “Of course, silly. You’re the whole reason why we won the game, basketball star.”

Nicole grinned. “Cool! I mean, uh, I’ll be there.” She gave a short nod, and Chrissy rolled her eyes at the redhead trying – and failing – to come off as anything but eager.

* * *

**_Saturday_ **

Nicole looked in her full-length mirror as she finished buttoning up her denim shirt before tucking it into her black skinny jeans and rolling up the short sleeves to the middle of her biceps. She had straightened her mid-length hair, making it look just a little bit longer than usual. As she looked herself over in the mirror, she nodded with approval. Just as she finished tying her white sneakers, she heard a _ding._

**[Chrissy - 8:04 PM:]** Hurry up Haught! Waverly is already here and we’re waiting on you.

Nicole rolled her eyes at Chrissy’s bossiness, but couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Waverly waiting for her.

**[Nicole - 8:05 PM:]** Calm down, I’m leaving now 😒

She shoved her phone into her back pocket and trotted down the stairs, snatching her jacket that was hanging over the railing on the way down.

“Mom, I’m leaving.”

“Where are you going?” Jessica set her book down in her lap and pushed her glasses up her nose as she spun the recliner around to look at her daughter.

“To that party I was talking about.”

The older woman furrowed her brow in thought, and Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Remember how yesterday I told you that the cheerleading captain was hosting a party tomorrow at her house to celebrate our first win? Well, it’s tomorrow…”

Jessica nodded her head in realization. “Oh yes. I had forgotten about that.”

“Not surprised,” Nicole mumbled under her breath as she put her arms through the sleeves of her jacket.

“Will there be adult supervision?

“Mom…” Nicole groaned as she dramatically trudged towards her mother.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“I’m 17. Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, Nicole. It’s those other kids I don’t trust. There will no doubt be underage drinking and things can quickly get out of hand, especially with boys.” She gave her daughter a knowing look.

“What if I promise to be responsible and not drink?”

Jessica took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed. She knew she couldn’t coddle her daughter forever, and she had to let her make her own choices – and mistakes.

“Fine, you can go. But only if you promise to be careful. And if you plan on having sex with any boys, please be safe.”

Nicole’s face contorted into a grimace. “Ew, mom! I’m not having sex!”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Nicole, I remember being 17 once. I know you’re at that age where sex is no longer considered to be gross, so you don’t have to pretend like you’re not thinking about it all the time.”

“Well, I don’t plan on having sex with any boys. I promise.”

“But if it ever ends up happening, I just want to make sure that you’re prepared. Don’t ever consent without a condom in sight…”

“Ugh, mom.” Nicole covered her ears with her hands. “Do we really need to do this again? You’ve already given me the talk like three times.”

“I just want to make sure you’re being safe! Teen pregnancy is no joke, you know. And neither are STD’s.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll be safe. Now can I please go meet up with my friends? They’re waiting for me.”

“Yes, you can go. But not without giving your mom a kiss goodbye first.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and sighed with a faint smile as she walked over towards her mom and kissed her cheek. “Love you, mom. Thanks for letting me go.” She quickly headed towards the door.

“I’ll be checking in with you periodically to make sure you’re alive, so check your phone!”

Nicole raised her hand in acknowledgment as she walked out the front door.

When she got to Chrissy’s house, she jogged up the porch stairs and before she could even ring the doorbell, the front door swung open.

“It’s about time! Jesus, what were you doing, sewing your own clothes?!” Chrissy complained.

Nicole didn’t hear a word Chrissy had said, because she was too focused on Waverly’s outfit. The brunette was wearing tight dark blue jeans, a crop top that simultaneously showcased her abs and her cleavage, and a short leather jacket that looked like it could’ve belonged to Wynonna.

Chrissy smirked as she noticed Nicole blatantly staring at Waverly’s body. “You like Waverly’s outfit, Nicole? She spent hours picking it out.”

Both Nicole and Waverly gave the blonde a glare.

“You look very lovely, Waverly.” Nicole pursed her lips. _Lovely. What the fuck, Nicole._

“Thanks.” Waverly blushed as she looked down at the floor before looking back up at the redhead. “I like your outfit too. It really suits you.” _And you look hot as fuck._

“Oh, this old thing? I just threw this on last minute,” Nicole lied. She was trying to play it cool and act like she hadn’t just torn through her closet looking for the perfect outfit to capture the small brunette’s attention.

“Isn’t anybody going to comment on _my_ outfit?” Chrissy asked with her hands on her hips.

“You look good too, Chrissy.” Nicole smiled.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Yes, we’re all very hot. Now let’s go before all of the Chex Mix is gone.”

As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by Stephanie. “There you two are! And with our star basketball player!” The light blonde beamed.

“I wouldn’t say I’m the star.” Nicole chuckled.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Oh please. Those boys haven’t won a game in four years, and the very first game you play with them they beat the other team? It’s no secret that you’re the reason for it.”

“Well, thank you.” Nicole smiled.

“Now, the alcohol is in the kitchen, music is in the living room, and the boys are all warmed up. You three have fun.” Stephanie winked before dancing off into the crowd.

Chrissy grinned as she nudged Nicole in the ribs. “The boys are all warmed up for you, Haught.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “All the more reason to start with the alcohol.”

She led them into the kitchen and immediately went straight for the jungle juice in the giant plastic tub. Even though she had promised her mom she wouldn’t drink, she knew that there was no way she’d be able to get through this party without a little booze in her system.

Chrissy looked around and saw Robin walking up to her with a few of the guys from the team.

“There you are!” She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

Robin swallowed thickly at Nicole giving him a knowing look from behind her red plastic cup before he uncomfortably pulled out of his girlfriend’s embrace.

As he awkwardly cleared his throat, he turned towards the redhead. “So, Nicole, I believe Champ has something he wanted to say to you that he forgot to say at the game.” Robin smiled as he strongly patted the burly boy’s back, causing his drink to slosh over the edge of his cup.

“I do?”

He narrowed his eyes at Champ. “You do.”

Champ rolled his eyes and groaned. “Fine. You played good at the game Wednesday night.”

Nicole smiled as she took a step towards him. “Thanks, Champ. That’s sweet of you to say.” She shook her head and inhaled deeply through her nose at the way her words fell on deaf ears, as his attention was already elsewhere.

“Damn, Waves. You look hot!” Champ licked his lips as he ogled Waverly’s body -- More specifically, her chest.

Waverly crossed her arms for extra protection from his gaze as she glared at him. “Please don’t call me that.”

“What, hot?” He grinned. “What would you prefer? Sexy? Fine?”

“No, I meant don’t call me Waves. My name is _Waverly_. And I don’t appreciate you staring at me like I’m some sort of object. It’s making me uncomfortable.”

“Then why are you wearing that?” Champ chuckled as he looked at his friends around him for support.

Nicole gritted her teeth and stepped towards Champ and in front of Waverly. “She can wear whatever she wants, doucheface. Doesn’t mean you have the right to objectify her and use her body as visual aid for your date tonight with _Palm_ -ela.” She held her palm in his face and wiggled her fingers.

Champ immediately dropped his goofy smile and furrowed his brow as he clenched his jaw. “What did you just say to me?”

“You heard what I said. Everyone knows you’re not getting any, which is probably why you try _way_ too hard.” She smirked as she stood tall with her arms folded across her chest.

“You bitch!” He lunged towards her, but was immediately pushed back by Robin.

“Okay, calm down, dude. Why don’t you and the other guys go back to the beer pong table.”

“I’m not going to let a _girl_ talk to me like that, Jett!”

“You say ‘girl’ like it’s an insult. If being a girl means winning the first basketball game Purgatory has won in four years, then heck I don’t think I’d really mind being a girl.” He smiled as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants.

Champ glared at him before looking around the kitchen. Everyone was watching them now, and the last thing he wanted to do was piss people off by punching out the red-haired star player that everyone was annoyingly obsessed with right now…even if he did think that she was a bitch. He knew the admiration would wear off eventually, and he would be able to get his retaliation when she least expected it.

“Whatever. I’m getting bored here talking to you _losers_ anyways.” He growled before walking out of the kitchen with his teammates following behind.

Robin sighed as he shook his head before turning to Nicole. “Sorry about that. Champ can be a little alpha male.”

“Yeah, I’ve caught onto that. Thanks for backing me up.” Nicole smiled before turning to Waverly with a look of sympathy on her face. “Are you okay?”

“Give me that.” Waverly snatched the cup out of Nicole’s hand and gulped down its contents.

Chrissy watched the petite brunette chug the jungle juice with wide eyes. “I have a feeling that this party is going to get pretty wild.”

\---

After about an hour of downing drinks, Waverly had gotten completely hammered. Nicole was pretty drunk, but Chrissy and Robin were both still pretty sober. They knew to stay away from Kyle Yorke’s jungle juice, and Chrissy wasn’t particularly keen on getting drunk again after their sleepover. With the alcohol in their systems, Waverly and Nicole had become pretty flirty throughout the night, to which Chrissy and Robin constantly gave each other knowing looks.

The group sat for a little bit on the couch as they talked with a few of the cheerleaders and basketball players until the music changed to a song Waverly instantly recognized...

_You know me_  
_Now and then, I'm a mess  
Please don't hold that against me…_

Waverly’s eyes widened and a grin slowly formed on her face as she heard the song. “Oh my god, I _love_ this song!” She grabbed Nicole’s hand and sloppily dragged her into the middle of the living room with the other dancing people. She dropped Nicole’s hand and began to move her body.

_But I'm not just a fuck-up, I'm the fuck-up you need  
I don't hear nobody when you focus on me..._

Waverly swayed her hips back and forth as she ran her hands all over her body, enjoying the music and completely oblivious to everyone else around her.

Nicole was mesmerized. She watched the brunette with attentive eyes as she licked her lips. The way Waverly’s body moved was the sexiest thing she had ever seen, and the way she was touching herself was somehow even sexier. She was broken out of her trance by Waverly grabbing her hands and urging her to dance with her.

_Don't leave  
Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe…_

They danced with a respectable distance between their bodies for the entirety of the chorus, but it just wasn’t enough for Nicole. She wanted to feel Waverly’s body against hers; she _needed_ to. She wasn’t sure where she got the boost of confidence from – probably the Everclear in the jungle juice – but as soon as the second verse kicked in, she wrapped her hands around Waverly and pulled her against her body.

_In a room full of people with you  
I don't see anybody else, no…_

They moved back and forth with the front of their bodies pressed into each other. Waverly bit her bottom lip at the contact and with a sharp inhale she immediately spun around and started grinding her backside against Nicole’s crotch.

Nicole rested her hands on Waverly’s moving hips as she moved her own, smiling at the brunette.

_Perfectly imperfect, yeah, baby, that's us  
Baby, that's us…_

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and unexpectedly spun her back around so that they were facing each other.

_'Cause I know that you've been thinking 'bout it…_

Nicole mouthed those words with the song and winked at Waverly as she teasingly ran her hands up the girl’s outer thighs.

Waverly stared at the redhead with her mouth slightly agape before erupting into a fit of giggles. She covered her mouth with one hand as she put the other on top of one of Nicole’s hand on her waist. Nicole quickly pulled her hands away.

“What’s wrong?” The redhead asked in a shaky voice. She was afraid that she had just completely embarrassed herself by being so forward.

“My stomach feels a little funny.” Waverly said as she held her stomach, still giggling.

Nicole furrowed her brow in concern. “Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Maybe we should sit down...” She frantically scanned the room for an empty seat when she felt Waverly’s hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at the brunette.

“It’s a good kind of funny.”

The way the corners of Waverly’s eyes crinkled when she smiled made Nicole weak in the knees. Waverly grabbed onto her arms to put them around her waist as she wrapped her own arms around Nicole’s shoulders. They proceeded to slow dance, giggling and staring at each other until the end of the song.

“Um, the song finished. Should we stop?” Nicole asked, hoping the answer was ‘no’.

Waverly shook her head as _Girls Like You_ started playing. “I like this song too.” She pulled Nicole in closer and rested her head on her shoulder as they swayed back and forth. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of vanilla-dipped doughnuts through her nose as she hummed in response.

“You smell good.”

Nicole grinned. “You smell good too. And you feel good. God, you’re so perfect.”

Waverly furrowed her brow as she pulled her head back and looked into Nicole’s eyes. “Do you really mean that?”

Nicole paused for a moment before nodding. “I do.”

A small smile formed on Waverly’s face as her eyes fluttered down to Nicole’s lips. She stared at them for what felt like forever. All she could think about was kissing Nicole, and she didn’t care about anything else anymore. She didn’t care if Nicole didn’t like her that way, or that she was in a room full of people, or what anyone said about her. She wanted this, so badly. She wanted Nicole.

Nicole gulped as she noticed Waverly’s eyes glued to her lips. She knew that if someone was staring for this long, it usually meant they wanted to kiss you. She figured it was just the alcohol causing Waverly to act so flirty with her, but she didn’t care. She wanted to kiss Waverly, and if she was being used as some sort of straight girl experiment, she would happily allow it.

She tenderly wrapped her hands around Waverly’s face and looked into hazel eyes, waiting for the brunette to look back at her. When she did, Nicole smiled with her dimples on full display, as if silently letting Waverly know what she was about to do. Waverly smiled back and returned her eyes to Nicole’s lips, and that was all the confirmation the redhead needed. She slowly moved in, but was interrupted by the sound of someone yelling from behind her.

“Holy shit, are you two gonna _kiss?!_ That’s so hot!”

Nicole jumped away from Waverly and turned to see Champ staring at them with a wide grin, along with half of the basketball team. She suddenly remembered where they were, and realized how quickly they were becoming the center of attention.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The boys started chanting, and one by one people joined in, until the room was filled with drunk teenagers staring at them – some of them enticed, some of them confused, and the rest a little off-put. And of course, there was always that one asshole at every party who paused the music whenever something exciting – or in Nicole’s case, embarrassing – happened, bringing even more attention to the situation.

Nicole slowly looked around the room at everyone watching them before looking back at Waverly with a worried expression. She noticed the apprehension in the brunette’s eyes and realized that she had just royally screwed up. She pushed away from the shorter girl and rushed out of the room and towards the front door.

Waverly wanted to stop her, but with the alcohol in her system mixed with her rapidly beating heart, she couldn’t form the words. So she just stood there, frozen, watching as Nicole left the party.

“Uh, nothing to see here folks! Just a little too much to drink!” Chrissy shouted as she made her way towards Waverly. She turned to Robin and with a hushed voice demanded, _“Go turn the music back on.”_

Robin nodded. “On it.” He rushed over towards the laptop and hit the spacebar, effectively filling the room with loud music again. Everyone shrugged – some in disappointment – before returning back to what they were doing before.

Waverly was finally able to move when Chrissy grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the bathroom. The blonde locked the door behind them and stood there, looking at Waverly with soft eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Waverly shook her head, completely dumbfounded. “What just happened?”

“Uh, I think Nicole was about to kiss you.”

Waverly slowly dropped her head as she brought her palms up to her temples. “I think I’m drunk.”

“Here, sit down.” Chrissy helped Waverly sit down onto the closed toilet seat as she grabbed one of the disposable paper cups from under the sink and filled it with water before handing it to the brunette and kneeling down by her side. She watched Waverly drink the water with sympathetic eyes as she rubbed the girl’s back.

“Was she really about to kiss me?” Waverly asked, still slightly shocked by the whole thing.

Chrissy nodded. “It’s obvious that she likes you. The only person doubting it right now is you.”

Waverly sighed as she looked down at the cup. “I’m not doubting it. I know she likes me. She’s not very subtle with her feelings.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “And you like her too, right?”

Waverly nodded.

“So then what’s the problem? Go be together!” Chrissy said with a light chuckle, as if it were the obvious choice.

“It’s not that simple.”

Chrissy drew her eyebrows together. “Um, yeah it is. You like her, she likes you, you _know_ she likes you, so make a move already.”

Waverly closed her eyes and let out all of the air from her lungs as she shook her head. She looked up at her friend. “I’m just scared. This is all just—…I never thought I would be this kind of person. And up until now I didn’t think Nicole and I would ever get this close. But now I see that us being together, us being a couple, is a very real possibility.”

“Isn’t that what you want?”

“It is. I like her so much. But that’s what scares me. Me liking girls has just been talk. But the moment I go for it with her, it’ll become real. Like, I can’t go back to who I was before.”

Chrissy sat down on the floor from her kneeling position. “Waves, this isn’t like you changing or turning into a new person. You’ve always been like this. You just had it hidden inside you, and that’s not a bad thing. But now, you know what you want, and you have the chance to go after it.”

“What if…what if everyone hates me? What if the people here can’t handle it?”

“They might.” Chrissy shrugged. “But that’s their problem. You can’t give up your own happiness just because it might make some people uncomfortable. I mean, are you really going to wait until you graduate to be with Nicole? To be who you are?”

Waverly sighed as she shook her head. “What should I do?”

“Well, you’re both pretty drunk right now, so I think you should just wait until tomorrow to talk to her.” She stood up and helped Waverly up from off the toilet. “Do you want to sleep at my house?”

Waverly nodded as her eyes began to fill with tears. Chrissy wrapped Waverly’s arm around her own shoulders as she hugged her waist and led the girl towards the bathroom door.

“She’s really sexy when she dances, Chris.” Waverly sniffled as she wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Chrissy bit her lip in order to stifle her laughter. Waverly was the kind of drunk that cried for no reason, which she found out at a party last year. “I know, Waves.”

“Like, _really_ sexy. She turns me on more than anyone ever. God, her butt looks so good in those jeans...”

“Which is why tomorrow, when all of this is gone…” She waved her hand in front of Waverly’s face, “We’re going to come up with a plan to get her to be your girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links to the songs at the party…
> 
> Don’t Leave: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQGcfudKBBs
> 
> Girls Like You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJOTlE1K90k
> 
> ———
> 
> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	7. Do You Like Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly finally declare their feelings for one another and go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Sc0NNgjqB_ITt8PmsvAx4BJ7X2pVgMxR

Nicole groggily opened her eyes as the sound of clinking glass filled her ears. Slowly, the blurry vision of her mom setting down a glass of water and some Advil became clear.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Jessica said with a sweet but firm voice as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her daughter.

Nicole quickly sat up, but immediately grabbed her head and lowered herself back down when the room began to spin. She pressed her palms into her temples with a groan.

“It’s best if you just rest sweetie.”

“What time is it?” Nicole croaked out. Her back was killing her, like she had been laying there for far too long.

“Almost one.”

“In the afternoon?!” Nicole exclaimed.

Jessica nodded as she handed Nicole a couple of pills and the water, which Nicole wasted no time taking.

“I don’t even remember getting into bed…”

“I put you to bed. You weren’t responding to my texts, so I started to drive over towards the address you sent me and found you walking down the street…or, stumbling, I should say. I brought you home and tucked you in.”

“Oh.” Nicole said shortly. Her mom clearly knew that she was drunk.

Jessica sighed as she looked at her daughter. “You promised me no drinking.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Nicole picked at her bedspread as the guilt seeped to the surface.

The older woman leaned in and pointed a stern finger in Nicole’s face. “Just this once, I’ll let it slide. Hopefully this hangover will teach you a lesson.” She winked with a smile before leaning down to kiss her daughter’s forehead. “Let me know when you’re hungry and I’ll grab us some burgers and fries.” She said as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Nicole reached over for her phone and pulled up her text thread with Ellie and Sarah.

**[Nicole - 12:54 PM:]** SOS

**[Ellie - 12:55 PM:]** Oh no. What happened?

**[Nicole - 12:55 PM:]** I completely fucked things up with Waverly last night

**[Sarah - 12:55 PM:]** What did you do??

**[Nicole - 12:56 PM:]** We went to a party and got super drunk and she was dancing with me and I tried to kiss her…

**[Sarah - 12:56 PM:]** OMG what happened??

**[Ellie - 12:56 PM:]** Did she kiss you back?!

**[Nicole - 12:56 PM:]** One of the guys interrupted us before we could even kiss

**[Nicole - 12:56 PM:]** As soon as I realized what was happening I ran out of there

**[Ellie - 12:57 PM:]** Holy shit

**[Sarah - 12:57 PM:]** 😱😱😱

**[Nicole - 12:57 PM:]** I don’t even think she wanted to kiss me. I think she was just too drunk to realize what she was doing

**[Ellie - 12:57 PM:]** I mean, alcohol doesn’t make you do things you don’t want to do. It just makes you do things you’re too scared to do sober.

**[Sarah - 12:58 PM:]** Agreed ☝

**[Nicole - 12:58 PM:]** So you think she wanted me to kiss me?

**[Ellie - 12:58 PM:]** If she seemed into it, then probably

**[Ellie - 12:58 PM:]** But there’s only one way to find out for sure…

**[Nicole - 12:59 PM:]** And what’s that? Get her drunk again and see if she lets me kiss her?

**[Ellie - 12:59 PM:]** No dummy, ask her

**[Ellie - 12:59 PM:]** 🙄

**[Nicole - 12:59 PM:]** I can’t do that!

**[Sarah – 1:00 PM:]** It’s the safest way to find out if she likes you or not. If she’s as cool as you say she is, she’ll be chill no matter what the outcome is

**[Nicole – 1:00 PM:]** I don’t think I can do that

**[Ellie - 1:00 PM:]** Then you’re never gonna get the girl

**[Nicole – 1:00 PM:]** I’m never gonna get her anyways. She’s straight.

**[Sarah - 1:00 PM:]** Did she tell you that?

**[Nicole - 1:00 PM:]** Well, no…

**[Sarah - 1:00 PM:]** So you’re just assuming based on what? The fact that she’s a cheerleader?

**[Nicole - 1:01 PM:]** The fact that she’s obviously straight

**[Ellie - 1:01 PM:]** You said she’s never had a boyfriend, so how is it really that obvious?

**[Sarah - 1:01 PM:]** Does she talk about boys a lot?

**[Nicole - 1:01 PM:]** …

**[Nicole - 1:01 PM:]** I don’t remember her ever talking about boys 😳

**[Sarah - 1:02 PM:]** Nicole you bonehead, she likes you!

**[Ellie - 1:02 PM:]** She TOTALLY likes you!!

**[Nicole - 1:02 PM:]** There’s no way. You haven’t seen her. She’s way out of my league.

**[Sarah - 1:02 PM:]** Send us a picture

**(Ellie liked “Send us a picture”)**

**[Nicole sent a picture to the group chat at 1:03 PM]**

**(Ellie loved an image)**

**[Sarah - 1:03 PM:]** Um, okay, wow. She’s gorgeous 😍😍😍

**[Ellie - 1:04 PM:]** Totally! 🤤

**[Nicole - 1:04 PM:]** Now you see why there’s no way in hell she’d like me

**[Sarah - 1:04 PM:]** Nicole, you’re gorgeous too. How could she not like you?

**[Nicole - 1:05 PM:]** I don’t know. I just find it hard to believe a girl like that could be my girlfriend.

**[Ellie - 1:05 PM:]** Well it’s never gonna happen if you keep putting yourself down. Just talk to her and see what happens. You never know, maybe she feels the same way.

**(Sarah liked “Well it’s never gonna happen if you keep putting yourself down. Just talk to her and see what happens. You never know, maybe she feels the same way.”)**

**[Nicole - 1:06 PM:]** Maybe I’ll talk to her tomorrow after school. I’m too hungover to even get out of bed right now 🤢

As soon as Nicole put her phone down, she received a new text. She groaned, but immediately felt a flutter in her stomach when she read who it was from.

**[Waverly - 1:06 PM:]** Do you feel as sick as I do right now 🤢

Nicole grinned and let out a light chuckle

**[Nicole - 1:07 PM:]** Honestly I was just texting my friends from back home saying the exact same thing with the exact same emoji 😂 Are you psychic or something?

**[Waverly - 1:07 PM:]** Haha no way! Maybe I am 😉

**[Nicole - 1:07 PM:]** Well since you’re psychic and all, can you tell me how much longer this hangover is gonna last?

**[Waverly - 1:08 PM:]** Sorry, that information will cost you extra 💰

**[Nicole - 1:08 PM:]** Damn. I’m too broke. Guess I’ll just wait it out then 🤒

**[Waverly - 1:08 PM:]** Aww poor baby! Take lots of medicine and drink lots of fluids!

A broad smile spread across Nicole’s face at the text. _Baby._ Waverly just called her _baby_. Of course, she obviously didn’t mean it like that, but it didn’t make Nicole any less giddy.

**[Nicole - 1:09 PM:]** Yes ma’am 😁

**[Waverly - 1:09 PM:]** So, uh, that party…

Nicole gritted her teeth and took in a deep breath. She cringed at the embarrassment that washed over her. The flirting, the dancing, the almost kiss…Waverly probably thought she was a gay mess. Although, the fact that she even texted Nicole today was a good sign. But that didn’t stop the urge to shrivel up and disappear into nothing. The words of her friends kept ringing in her ears…

_She likes you!_

And Nicole wanted to believe them, she really did. But she found it extremely difficult to actually believe that a girl like Waverly Earp could have feelings for a girl like her. She didn’t want to get her hopes up just to have her heart crushed; she couldn’t. It was probably best to just let it go.

**[Nicole - 1:10 PM:]** Yeaaah, can we forget that ever happened? I made a complete ass of myself 😩

**[Waverly - 1:10 PM:]** No you didn’t! But if you want to forget about it, we don’t have to talk about it

**[Nicole- 1:10 PM:]** That’s probably for the best lol

**[Waverly - 1:11 PM:]** Okay 🙂 Well I’ll let you rest. See you at school tomorrow?

**[Nicole - 1:11 PM:]** You bet! 👌

Nicole dropped her phone onto the bed and slid down the mattress as she simultaneously pulled the covers over her head with a groan. Any chance of Waverly remembering the awkward almost-kiss had just gone out the window, along with her dignity.

* * *

Waverly spent the next few days trying to flirt with Nicole, and Nicole spent the next few days completely oblivious to it. She tried talking to Waverly a few times — like _really_ talking to her — but each time she tried she always chickened out and ended up saying something dumb like, “Do you have any gum?” or “Have you seen that new movie on Netflix?” Which only confused Waverly even more. Talking to Waverly wasn’t this difficult before that night at the party. And as much as Nicole tried to forget about it, she couldn’t.

She couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if they hadn’t been stopped. Would Waverly have even kissed her back? Or was asshat Champ interrupting them just before they could kiss the universe’s way of giving Nicole a sign that she should quit now before she gets hurt and ruins their friendship? The only thing she knew for sure was that her feelings for Waverly were getting even stronger, and it was getting harder to look at her as just a friend. A part of her just wanted to get it over with and ask the girl if she stood any chance with her, but the other part of her was terrified of the answer she would receive in return.

The brunette was starting to doubt whether or not Nicole actually liked her, but Chrissy always reassured her. Waverly wasn’t confident enough to actually ask Nicole out, but her flirting became more and more obvious — albeit, not to Nicole. By the time Thursday rolled around, she finally decided to just bite the bullet and ask the girl to hang out one-on-one. Maybe the alone time would give them both the courage to move things along. And maybe, just maybe, it could be a date.

After fifth period, Waverly and Nicole found themselves walking to P.E. together as Chrissy went to the bathroom — something Nicole assumed was a ploy by the blonde to give them some alone time, since she always seemed to be pushing the two together for whatever reason. The pair walked in awkward silence, neither of them looking at the other. Waverly was internally trying to work up the courage to ask Nicole out, while Nicole was working up the courage to ask Waverly if she liked her.

When they got to the locker room, they began to change into their gym clothes as they looked away from each other. Just when Waverly had finally opened her mouth to say what she had been trying to convince herself to say over the past five minutes, a distressed-looking Chrissy stormed into the locker room.

“Okay, please tell me that one of you has a tampon? Because I really don’t want to have to go down to the nurse’s office and use one of those giant, itchy pads…again.”

Waverly shrugged as she jammed her backpack inside of the locker. “I wear a menstrual cup now, remember? We were at the store and I saw them on sale for half price and decided to get one to save money…and the planet.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“Ugh.” Chrissy rolled her eyes. “I forget you’re trying to be all environmentally friendly.”

“Hey, it’s not _my_ fault you never keep up with your cycle.”

“It’s too much work.”

“You literally just have to pull up an app and click the ‘started period’ button. Not that difficult.”

Before Chrissy could respond, Nicole reached inside the front pocket of her backpack and pulled out a pad. “I don’t have any tampons, but I have a pad. It’s not itchy though, at least not for me.” She handed it over to the blonde.

“Better than nothing.” Chrissy shrugged as she took the pad. “You’re a lifesaver, Haught! I had no idea how long this makeshift one was going to last,” she said as she rushed off into one of the two toilet stalls.

“Yeah, well, you can pay me back in a couple of days when I’m going to need one.” The redhead chuckled.

“Oh god.” Waverly’s eyes widened.

Nicole furrowed her brow. “What?”

“I’m starting mine tomorrow. We’re all going to be on our periods at the same time.”

Nicole started laughing as Chrissy walked out of the stall and over to the sink to wash her hands. 

“Welp, I guess we’re all gonna end up killing each other.” Chrissy teased with a shake of her head. She sighed as she turned off the water and ran her hands under the dryer. “Do you two hate your periods? I hate my period. And my uterus. And my ovaries…pretty much my entire reproductive system right now.”

“I mean, I don’t think anyone _likes_ getting it,” Nicole replied. “But I guess we need it if we ever want to have kids.”

Waverly raised her eyebrows in thought. “Hey, wait a minute…you just got your period.”

“Yeah, I thought that was pretty obvious based on my request for a tampon.” Chrissy replied sarcastically.

“No, I mean, you can finally get out of gym class today!”

The blonde’s eyes slowly widened at the realization. “Oh yeah! And today we’re playing flag football!”

“Wait, we are?” Nicole asked excitedly.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. “God, you’re so annoying, Haught. You’re the only girl I know who actually _wants_ to play flag football.” She grabbed her book bag and shoved it inside her locker without even bothering to change into her gym clothes. “I’m going to go talk to Coach Baker. Wish me luck.”

As soon as Chrissy left the locker room, Nicole and Waverly looked around awkwardly. They were both still trying to work up the courage to say what they wanted to, and still failing miserably. They stood there in uncomfortable silence, avoiding eye contact, as a few of the other girls left one by one until they were completely alone.

“Well, we should get going.” Nicole finally said with a smile as she started to walk out of the gym, internally chastising herself for being such a coward, _again_.

“Wait!” Waverly shouted, and Nicole turned to look at her. She blew out a deep breath to get rid of any nerves she could. “Um, I was wondering…do you want to hang out after school?”

Nicole shrugged. “Sure. Where are we going? Is Chrissy driving?”

“Oh, uh, no. I meant with just me,” Waverly said abashedly, and Nicole’s eyes widened. “If you want to…” She trailed off a little less confidently.

“Yes! That would be gnarly.” Nicole clenched her jaw at how presumably uncool she sounded.

“Great!” Waverly beamed. “We can hang out at my house, but Wynonna will be home. She might be a little annoying and ask you a bunch of questions though. But we should be safe in my room.” She chuckled lightly.

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “What kind of questions?”

“Um, ones about you being gay. She kind of found out…” Waverly said apologetically.

“How did she find out?” Nicole queried before quickly adding, “Not that I’m mad about that or anything. Just curious.”

“She just guessed it.” Waverly kept her face unchanged as she tried to hide the fact that there was more to the story.

Nicole chuckled as she nodded in understanding. “That seems to be the thing these days. Apparently I’m not very good at keeping my gaydom a secret,” she smiled. “But if you want, we can hang out at my place instead. My mom won’t be home, so we’ll have the house to ourselves. I mean, if that’s okay…”

“Of course that’s okay!” Waverly exclaimed a little too quickly. “It’s a date.” She froze as soon as she saw Nicole’s eyes widen and something that looked like it could be hesitation forming on her face, and internally began to regret her choice of words. “I mean, uh, it’s a hang-out.”

“Cool.” Nicole nodded as she forced a smile. She was surprised that Waverly had called it a date, but quickly became disappointed when the brunette had changed her wording. She wasn’t sure how to read this girl, because everything that came out of her mouth was one mixed signal after another.

“Well, uh, let’s go get our flag football on!” Waverly said a little too eagerly before rushing out of the locker room in embarrassment.

Nicole slapped her palm against her forehead. _“Gnarly. Who says ‘gnarly’. Stop being such a geek!”_ She whispered softly to herself before following Waverly out of the locker room.

* * *

Nicole and Waverly walked home together after school in awkward silence. They were both nervous, unbeknownst to the other person.

When they reached Waverly’s house, the brunette paused. “Um, I’m going to take a shower first before I head over to yours. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, totally. I should probably do the same. Flag football got a little intense.”

Waverly smiled with a nod. “Well, I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon.”

Nicole watched as Waverly walked up the front porch. As soon as she went inside, the redhead bolted towards her house. She frowned when she saw her mom’s car still there.

“Mom, you’re supposed to be out!” Nicole’s voice rang out throughout the house when she walked through the front door.

Jessica walked down the stairs towards where her daughter was standing as she put on her earrings. “Relax, honey. I’m leaving now.” She chuckled. “Why are you in such a hurry to kick me out? Are you planning on having a party or something?” She looked at her daughter with suspicion.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Waverly’s coming over and I don’t want my mom here when I hang out with my friend.”

“Why? Afraid I’ll bust out the baby pictures? Because I can leave the binder on the coffee table for her to look through. And you’re naked in ninety-five percent of them,” she teased.

“Mom!” Nicole groaned.

Jessica let out a hearty laugh. “I’m just kidding.” She grabbed her coat and purse from the coat rack by the front door before taking out her wallet and handing Nicole a twenty-dollar bill. “You girls can order some take out. I need to go grocery shopping, since all we have in the fridge is one egg and half a bottle of mustard.”

“Thanks mom.” Nicole smiled as she shoved the money in her pocket.

“Don’t stay up too late tonight. You have to be up for school tomorrow.” She kissed the top of Nicole’s head.

“I won’t. Have fun at your boring dentist’s dinner tonight,” Nicole teased.

“Thank you. I will.” Jessica teased back with a wink before walking out the door.

Nicole immediately began to tidy up the house a bit before running up the stairs to get ready.

After finishing her shower, trying on a few outfits, and running the blow dryer through her hair, she heard the doorbell ring. She checked herself in the mirror one more time before rushing down the stairs to open the door. When she opened it, she noticed Waverly standing there in a loose flowery dress and a denim jacket. Her hair was in a side braid and she had put some makeup on – more than she usually wore.

“Wow. You look…” Nicole quickly shook her head, remembering that this wasn’t actually a date and Waverly probably just put that on to feel cute for herself, not for her. “I mean, nice dress. Is it new?”

“Thanks,” Waverly blushed. “Um, no. I just don’t think you’ve seen me wear it before.”

“Oh. Well, it’s a good dress.” Nicole nodded awkwardly. “Uh…come on in.” She smiled as she waved her hand inside for the brunette to follow.

As Waverly walked through the door, she pursed her lips at Nicole cutting herself off in the middle of her compliment. She had a pep talk with Chrissy before coming over here, and the blonde reminded her that it was obvious that Nicole liked her. Since Nicole was the one who was open about her sexuality, she was probably more hesitant to take the chance and make a move on Waverly, whose sexuality _wasn’t_ out in the open. So, Nicole would probably need her to be completely obvious about her feelings. It was easier for Waverly to notice that Nicole liked her because she knew the redhead was gay. 

As soon as Nicole finished locking the door, Waverly took in a deep breath and reached out for Nicole’s hand, intertwining their fingers together, as she smiled up at the redhead. 

Nicole looked down at their hands unexpectedly clasped with confused eyes. She felt electricity surging through her veins from the touch.

“Is this okay?” Waverly asked with a warm smile.

“Yes. Completely okay.” Nicole replied without missing a beat, causing Waverly to giggle. She still looked confused, but now it was paired with excitement.

“So, let’s do this again. Do you like my outfit? I picked it out for you.”

Nicole drew her eyebrows together. “You did?”

“Of course, silly. Isn’t this a date?”

“A…date?” Nicole gulped. She had to have been dreaming. There was no way this was real.

“I mean, if you want it to be.” Waverly shrugged.

“I do! I definitely do. I’m just a little confused because at first you said that this was a date, but then you said that it was just a hang-out, and so I didn’t know what that meant.”

“I only said it was a hang-out because when I called it a date you looked like you were freaking out.” Waverly chuckled.

“Only because I was surprised that you had called it a date! I mean, I didn’t think that you…” She shook her head as she inhaled through her nose. Maybe Waverly was just being friendly and Nicole was creating this whole thing in her head. Maybe it was just a friend-date.

“Nicole.” Waverly turned to face the redhead and grabbed both of her hands. “I like you.”

“As a friend?” 

Waverly rolled her eyes with an amused smile. She still couldn’t believe how oblivious and in denial Nicole was. “No. As more than a friend. I think you’re really cute. And I want this to be a date. A _real_ date.”

Nicole stared at Waverly, unable to move as a roller coaster of emotions flooded her entire body. “I like you too,” she finally said with a wide grin plastered on her face. “And yes, I like your outfit. I _really_ like it.”

“I like yours too.” Waverly smiled as she looked over the black skinny jeans and dark blue button-up shirt. “So, what do you want to do on this date?”

“Well, I figured we could watch a movie together.” Nicole said coolly. …well, as coolly as possible, considering Waverly Earp had just said that she liked her, was currently holding her hand, and just called this a date. To say that Nicole’s heart was beating a mile a minute was an understatement.

“Sounds good to me.” Waverly smiled as she followed Nicole over towards the couch, hand-in-hand.

\---

They were already about halfway into the movie, and Nicole hadn’t been paying attention to any of it. Her mind was racing with thoughts of every encounter she and Waverly had ever had since meeting, trying to pinpoint the exact moment at which Waverly started to like her, and how she missed it. The thing was, she couldn’t think of a single moment. The girl always made it very clear that they were friends, until the party. Until they had gotten drunk and danced together and almost kissed. That was when Nicole realized that Waverly wanted to see where this could go, and that she was probably just an experiment to the brunette. Normally she would be all for letting a girl experiment with her, but not this girl. She liked this girl far too much to let herself fall victim to those sorts of games. Experiments never lasted, and she couldn’t handle the thought of this one ending with Waverly realizing that she wasn’t into being with a girl.

Waverly looked over at Nicole and noticed the redhead slouched on the couch with her arms across her chest, staring off into space.

“Hey, are you okay? You’ve barely eaten any pizza.”

“Huh?” Nicole looked over at the brunette, as if she had forgotten that she was even there. “Oh, sorry.”

“Are you not into this movie?”

“No, I am.” Nicole gave a weak smile as she rested her hands in her lap.

Waverly furrowed her brow at Nicole, but eventually just shrugged it off. She reached out to hold Nicole’s hand, but the redhead pulled away and crossed her arms again.

“Sorry, I just…my hands are sweaty.” Nicole lied.

Waverly wasn’t buying that excuse. She reached for the remote and paused the movie before readjusting her sitting position so that she was facing Nicole. “Okay, what’s up with you? You seemed really into this before, but now you’re acting all weird.”

“I’m just tired. You should probably go.” Nicole replied sadly before walking up the stairs and into her room without saying anything else. She had been wanting this so badly; to be on a date with Waverly. But not like this. Not because the brunette cheerleader was curious, like Chrissy was at their sleepover. But she wasn’t in a headspace to explain that to Waverly at the moment.

Waverly sat on the couch staring at the stairs, completely dumbfounded.

_What the fuck just happened?_

She clenched her jaw and shook her head before getting up from the couch and marching right up the stairs. As soon as she opened the door, she found Nicole pacing around her room.

“What the hell, Nicole? Why did you shut down on me like that?”

Nicole continued pacing as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. “Because, I can’t do this.”

“Do what?” She waited for a response, but got nothing other than more pacing. She stepped in front of Nicole and grabbed her shoulders, halting her from her movements. “Talk to me!”

“This! I can’t do _this_ , Waverly!” She pushed the brunette off of her, causing the girl to stumble back a bit. “You scare me too much.”

Waverly’s face softened as she noticed Nicole’s eyes start to water. She continued in a much softer tone. “Why do I scare you?”

“Because...” Nicole took a deep breath. She wanted to confess her feelings – or what felt like undying love at this point – to Waverly, but she couldn’t get the words out. “Us being together would ruin the dynamic of our trio. I don’t want Chrissy to feel left out.” She lied. It was the only thing she could come up with that sounded at least like a semi-decent excuse.

Waverly drew her eyebrows together as she folded her arms across her chest. “Bullshit. I know you well enough know that’s not what this is about, Nicole.”

The redhead pursed her lips and shook her head. “You don’t know me, _at all_. Because if you did, you wouldn’t be standing here right now. You would be running far away from me and never looking back. You’d realize that you’re way out of my league, and that you could do way better than someone like me.”

Waverly stared at the older girl for what felt like hours. Why was Nicole making this so complicated? She was tired of these guessing games. She needed direct answers. Waverly swallowed thickly and took in a deep breath. “Do you like me?”

Nicole froze. She looked at Waverly, heart racing before she dropped her head and looked at the floor, shaking it slightly. “You’re one of my best friends. Of course I like you.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Waverly took a step closer to the redhead and lowered her head, forcing Nicole to make eye contact. “Do you like me, as more than a friend?” She paused, realizing that wasn’t the right question either. “Do you have feelings for me? Real feelings. Be honest.”

Nicole lifted her head, and Waverly did the same, following hesitant brown eyes until they were both standing straight up. Nicole slowly shook her head as her chest rose up and down from breathing so heavily. “How can you ask me that?” She replied softly.

Waverly swallowed deeply and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before opening them back up. “Because I have feelings for you. Strong feelings. Feelings I never knew were possible to have for somebody.”

Nicole looked at Waverly for what seemed like an eternity to both of them. She finally let out the breath she had been holding from the intense emotions she had just silently went through from Waverly’s confession. “That’s not possible.”

“Why not?” 

“Because...you and I...” She sighed. “We’re not supposed to work together.”

The brunette crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you said basketball players and cheerleaders are destined to be together?”

Nicole shook her head. “You know what I mean. Just look at you...” She waved her arms up and down Waverly’s body. “You’re a gorgeous cheerleader, and one of the most popular girls in school. There’s no way that you can be...” She trailed off.

“What? Gay?” Waverly was getting angrier by the minute. They were supposed to be kissing right now, but instead Nicole was questioning her intentions and her feelings, which Waverly knew were real. “Wasn’t it you who said that anybody could be gay?”

“Yeah, but you’re not.”

Waverly was taken aback. 

“You just think that you are. Maybe it’s because you can tell that I like you, and so you just think you like me back. Or maybe the thought of being with another girl sounds fun and exciting to you. Or maybe that night at the party sparked your curiosity, I don’t know. But whatever it is, it’s not real. It’s not possible.” She shook her head and looked down at the floor before continuing in a whisper so soft that only she could hear. _“I’m not that lucky.”_

Waverly couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now. She knew that she would have people doubting the validity of her feelings, but she never thought that Nicole would be one of them. This girl had been through the exact same thing Waverly was going through right now, and yet here she was, telling her how she felt and disregarding anything that Waverly was saying. She may have been in denial before about liking girls, but not anymore. She had come to terms with it, and knew what she wanted. And after looking back on her life, she realized that it had always been there just waiting to be discovered.

Waverly hugged her folded arms tighter against her chest and clenched her jaw as she walked over towards the window. She looked out at all of the leafless trees and cloudy winter sky as she shook her head and bit her bottom lip. “Katie Peterson,” she said softly.

Nicole looked up from the floor and drew her eyebrows together in confusion as she slightly shook her head. “I don’t know who that is.”

Waverly let out a shaky breath as she continued to face the window and away from Nicole. “In second grade, I tried to hold Katie’s hand in class. I knew from all the movies that if you liked someone, you held their hand to show them. So I kept trying to hold her hand. But she wouldn’t let me.” Waverly shook her head. “She told the teacher, who told me that girls were only supposed to hold boys’ hands, and I never tried to hold her hand again.”

Nicole just stood there and darted her eyes around the room, taking in the unexpected information.

Waverly turned around to face Nicole. “In fourth grade it was Sara Wells. Only I didn’t try to hold her hand, I kissed her on the cheek. I don’t know why I did it, I just wanted to. Without even thinking, I leaned next to her in class and kissed her. She just laughed and called me a weirdo, and everyone around us laughed. And for two weeks everyone in my class made jokes about me kissing their cheeks.” 

Waverly dropped her arms by her side. “In eighth grade, it was Chrissy. We had been best friends since kindergarten, but it wasn’t until that year that I started to look at her in a different way.” She let out a short, breathy laugh. “Probably because that’s when the hormones hit me hard and suddenly I was horny all the time. And she changed _a lot_ that summer.”

She shook her head as she smiled and looked up at Nicole for the first time since she started talking, and met with wide eyes. “But I got over that one pretty quickly. She’s not really my type.” She shrugged and pursed her lips as she looked around the room. “Let’s see, what else...oh, last year I discovered this older show called South of Nowhere and watched the entire series in one weekend. I didn’t know why I was so hooked on it, but I was obsessed. Which was weird for me, because I don’t watch TV all that much. And every time they would kiss, I’d feel this flutter inside me.” 

She took a step towards Nicole, who was just standing there, frozen. “Deep down, I think I always knew. But I had convinced myself that it wasn’t the case. That I was just confused, like you’re trying to tell me right now. But you know what?” She shook her head as she smiled. “I’m not confused, Nicole. I know how I feel about you, and I know that it’s not going away. And yeah you’re right, I am a cheerleader, and maybe it’s uncommon for someone like me to feel this way...but I do. You scare the crap out of me, but I can’t just sit here anymore and pretend like I don’t think about you every second of the day. I want you as more than a friend; I _need_ you as more than a friend. So, if you like me the same way, please just tell me. Because I can’t take this anymore.”

Nicole continued to stare at her. So many thoughts were running through her head right now, but only one kept pushing its way to the surface. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Waverly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders. She flitted her eyes down to the redhead’s lips before looking back up into desperate eyes. “Then kiss me, you idiot.”

Without missing a beat, Nicole quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Waverly’s. She instantly felt the electricity surging throughout her body. Her knees buckled as she felt her stomach drop followed by a strong ache between her legs, forcing out a small whimper.

Waverly grabbed onto Nicole’s face as their lips glided together. The feeling of the redhead’s strong jawline against the palms of her hands left her wanting more. She ran her tongue along Nicole’s bottom lip a couple of times before finally gaining the courage to push it inside her mouth in search of Nicole’s. Their tongues danced perfectly together as if they had been doing it their entire lives.

Suddenly, Waverly felt Nicole’s hand move down to her ass over her dress and pull her against the taller girl, and she squeaked at the unexpected sensation.

Nicole quickly removed her hands and pulled back as she panted. “Sorry, sorry.”

Waverly shook her head and stared deeply into Nicole’s eyes with her hands still cupping the girl’s face. “Don’t be sorry.” She bit her bottom lip as she looked down at Nicole’s red, swollen lips and continued to shake her head as she breathed out, “Don’t be sorry at all.” 

She didn’t know what had possessed her to do so, but Waverly lunged forward and greedily pushed Nicole onto the bed before boldly straddling her hips as she continued to desperately kiss the redhead beneath her. She moved her lips faster, feeling like she just couldn’t get enough of this girl as all of her senses filled with everything that was Nicole Haught. The scent of vanilla-dipped doughnuts, the small sounds of whimpers that escaped the back of her throat, the touch of her smooth skin on her face and neck...she wanted to feel more of that skin.

Without disconnecting their lips, Waverly reached down and slid her hands up underneath Nicole’s shirt over her engaged abdominals, sighing at how soft yet strong she felt. She instantly grinded her hips down and gasped into Nicole’s mouth when she felt the pressure of Nicole’s body between her legs.

Nicole’s eyes shot open as soon as she felt Waverly begin to rock against her. Everything was happening so fast and it was all too much for her. Her brain couldn’t keep up with what her body was feeling and she felt like she was about to explode. She pushed Waverly’s hands off of her and pushed away from the brunette. “Whoa, whoa. Slow down.”

Waverly sat up and crawled off of Nicole as she gave her a guilty look. “Sorry. I got carried away...”

“Uh, you think?” Nicole chuckled. “You were two seconds away from ripping my clothes off,” she lightly teased. A part of her was pissed at herself for stopping that, because she was extremely turned on right now.

Waverly averted her eyes as she awkwardly rubbed her arm. “I’m not usually like this.”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “Assertive?”

“Sexual.” She replied, still avoiding eye contact.

Nicole paused before nodding. She reached out and grabbed Waverly’s hands. She gave them a reassuring squeeze as she silently urged the brunette to look at her. When she did, Nicole smiled. “Hey, that’s not a bad thing, you know. I’m pretty sexual too.”

“Yeah?”

“I think at our age, we’re supposed to be.” Nicole laughed, and Waverly chuckled as she relaxed a little. “But I’m not ready for that just yet.”

Waverly shook her head. “I’m not either.” 

Nicole looked down at Waverly’s hand as she intertwined their fingers. “But I _am_ ready for this.” She looked up into Waverly’s expecting eyes. “For us to be more than friends.”

With a sigh of relief, Waverly grinned and looked down at their hands. “Me too.”

The two girls sat there, holding hands and smiling while getting lost in each other’s eyes, until the sound of the front door closing downstairs pulled them back into reality.

“Nicole? Are you upstairs?” Jessica called out as she made her way up the stairs.

Nicole and Waverly quickly pulled away from each other, as if they had been caught doing something wrong. Nicole quickly walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. “Yeah, I’m up here! Waverly is here too.”

Jessica walked in the room and smiled. “Hey girls. Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know that my dinner got cut short due to a food poisoning debacle, so I came home a little earlier than expected. Are you staying the night, Waverly?”

Waverly flitted her eyes over towards Nicole – who looked hopefully at the brunette – before looking back at Jessica with her famous smile. “Only if that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. I can drive you both to school tomorrow.” Jessica looked over at Nicole and furrowed her brow. “Honey, are you okay? Your cheeks are flushed.” She reached out and placed her hand on Nicole’s forehead to check her temperature, but Nicole quickly pushed it away.

“Mom, I’m fine.”

Jessica eyed her hesitantly.

“I feel fine!” Nicole argued with her mom’s silent gaze.

The older redhead held her hands up in defense. “Okay, okay. It’s a Momma’s job to worry though.”

“Yes, I know. Now please leave.” Nicole said as she lightly pushed her mom out of her bedroom.

Jessica turned around as soon as she got into the hallway. “Oh, I get it. You two are gossiping about boys and such, aren’t you?” She winked.

Nicole’s eyes widened. “Mom!”

“Alright, I can take a hint,” Jessica chuckled. “You two girls have fun. But don’t stay up too late.”

“Thank you.” Nicole breathed out in relief before shutting her door. She turned around to face Waverly, who had finally let out the laugh she had been holding back behind her hand.

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Sorry about that. She’s not usually this weird.”

“I think it’s kind of cute how much she cares.”

Nicole stepped closer as she shook her head and smiled, until her arms were wrapped around Waverly’s waist and she was looking down into beautiful hazel eyes.

“So, should we?” Waverly asked.

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “Should we what?”

“Talk about boys.” The brunette wiggled her eyes suggestively.

Nicole smirked. “Sure, let’s get right on that.” She leaned down and captured Waverly’s lips with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	8. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly make things official, and go on a second date…which ends in an unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Tl9DWarDPauPt_dFlF3sdo1Ojnu8L4wB

Waverly woke up the next morning with Nicole pressed up against her back and her arm draped over her body. She had borrowed some of the redhead’s clothes to sleep in – which were amusingly oversized on the petite brunette – and figured she could just stop by her house the next morning for some new clothes before Nicole’s mom drove them to school. She started to get out of bed, but smiled when she felt Nicole squeeze her tighter.

“No,” Nicole groaned in protest.

“I have to get my clothes.” Waverly giggled as she wriggled a bit in an attempt to free herself, but finally gave up. Not that she really minded, though.

“I’m too comfy,” Nicole whined sleepily into Waverly’s hair.

“But we have to get to school,” Waverly replied with a warm smile.

Nicole let go of Waverly with a groan, and the brunette turned over to face the redhead.

“Hi.” Nicole whispered with a grin as she laid on her side with her head on top of her hands.

Waverly laid in the same position, mirroring Nicole. “Hi.” She whispered back.

“Did you sleep okay?” Nicole blinked her eyes a few times, trying to wake herself up a bit more.

Waverly nodded. “Probably the best sleep I’ve ever gotten.”

“Oh really?” Nicole smirked.

“You’re a great cuddler,” Waverly said playfully, and Nicole chuckled.

“Well you’re a great kisser.” She leaned in to give Waverly a kiss, but the brunette quickly pulled back and covered her mouth with her hand. Nicole drew her eyebrows together. “What’s wrong?”

“I have morning breath,” she murmured from behind her hand.

The corner of Nicole’s mouth turned up in a lopsided smile. “I don’t care.”

“Wait, let me brush my teeth first,” Waverly said as she slid out of bed.

“But you didn’t bring a toothbrush.”

“I’m going to my house to change anyways. I’ll brush my teeth there.” She grabbed her dress from the night before to change back into.

“You mean I have to wait until you get back from your house to kiss you?” Nicole pouted.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “You’ve waited longer than that. I’m sure you’ll live.” She crossed her arms down over her stomach and grabbed the bottom of her shirt to pull over her head, but froze when she saw Nicole’s face shift into something resembling discomfort or awkwardness.

“Is it okay if I change here? I can go into the bathroom if you want...”

Nicole waved her hand in dismissal as she shifted awkwardly, trying to be cool. “No, no. It’s fine. I mean, nothing I haven’t seen before, right?”

Waverly shrugged and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in just her white lace bra and a pair of Nicole’s cotton shorts.

Nicole had seen Waverly in a bra before – after they had raced that one time, and almost every day in P.E. – but for some reason seeing the brunette without a shirt on was much different after kissing her. She felt a gush of arousal shooting straight to her core and all she could think about was that intense dream she had last week. It was like Waverly was almost too hot for her to handle.

“Um, I uh, I think I heard my mom calling me.” While adverting her eyes from Waverly’s body, Nicole ran out of the room and shut the door behind her. 

As soon as the door was shut, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as she softly dropped her head back against the door. She took a few moments to compose herself as she steadied her breathing before looking down at her crotch and shaking her head. “You need to calm down,” she said as she pointed to her center, when the door swung open, causing her to jump.

“Is everything okay?” Waverly asked with a quirked eyebrow as she stood in the dress she was wearing the night before. It wasn’t until meeting Waverly that Nicole realized just how much she enjoyed skirts and dresses.

“Yep, yeah! Everything is perfectly fine,” Nicole replied with animated hands and a nervous chuckle.

“What did your mom want?”

Nicole furrowed her brow in confusion. “Huh?”

“Before, you said your mom was calling you. What did she want?”

“Oh! Right. Uh, she was just wondering if you had a cereal preference.” She hoped that was believable enough so that she wouldn’t have to confess that she couldn’t handle being in the same room with a shirtless Waverly without turning into a massive horndog.

Waverly shrugged. “I’m not too picky, but I try not to eat sugary stuff too often.”

“I’m not surprised.” Nicole said with a playfully judgy tone.

Waverly narrowed her eyes as she lifted her dress up to just below her bra, exposing her abs – but also, her maroon lace panties – and Nicole’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “You like these, right?” She asked as she pointed to her flexing abdominals.

Nicole nodded silently as she continued to stare, and had to fight back a disappointed whine when Waverly dropped her dress back down. 

“Then stop making fun of me for wanting to eat healthy.”

Nicole briefly shook her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts. _Two can play at this game,_ she thought to herself _._ She lifted up her own shirt all the way to her collarbone, actually exposing her tight sports bra and was completely satisfied with herself at the way Waverly’s jaw dropped at the sight. 

“You like _these_ , right?”

Waverly nodded in a similar way to how Nicole had before, and looked back up into the redhead’s eyes as she dropped her shirt back down.

“Then don’t judge me for eating junk, because I can still have abs while doing so.” She folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows in triumph.

Waverly slowly looked down Nicole’s body, and then back up into her eyes. She had a look of desire painted on her face as her heart began to race. Without warning, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck as she pressed her lips against the redhead’s in a heated kiss. She immediately pushed Nicole up against the wall behind her, causing a small moan to escape the back of Nicole’s throat.

Nicole almost instantly flipped their positions so that she was pushing Waverly up against the wall, but ended up pushing the girl a little too hard, causing a loud _thud_ to echo off the walls.

“Girls? Is everything okay up there?” Jessica asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Nicole quickly pulled out of the kiss and covered Waverly’s mouth with her hand before yelling back to her mom. “Yeah! Everything’s fine!”

She looked back at Waverly with her face impossibly close to the brunette’s before whispering with a quirked eyebrow, _“What happened to morning breath?”_

Nicole could feel Waverly innocently smile underneath her hand, causing her to chuckle and shake her head. She removed her hand from Waverly’s mouth and pulled her into her bedroom by the hand before shutting the door behind them. “You almost got us caught,” she chuckled in amusement.

“Sorry.” Waverly replied bashfully. “You turned me on.”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “Feeling sexual again?”

Waverly nodded as she sat down on the bed. Nicole walked over and sat beside her as she looked at the brunette with scrunched eyebrows.

“Do I really turn you on that much?” Nicole asked.

“You have no idea.”

Nicole tried to bite back her smile at the thought of Waverly finding her as attractive as she found Waverly. “You turn me on a lot too.”

“Really?”

“Yep. A lot. You’re beautiful, you know.”

Waverly smiled as she took Nicole’s hand that was resting on her lap. “So are you. I think we make a pretty hot couple,” Waverly winked. “Or should I say, _Haught_ couple.”

“Hmm, a _WayHaught_ couple.” Nicole laughed at her own joke. “Get it? Like Waverly and Haught? WayHaught? But also like, _way hot_.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and shoved Nicole in the upper arm. “You’re so dumb.”

“Yeah, but you like me.” Nicole grinned.

Waverly nodded as she slowly leaned in towards Nicole with a smile. “I do,” she said right before connecting their lips; a feeling she just couldn’t get enough of.

\---

Nicole and Waverly walked into school together, stealing glances at each other and giddily smiling. Waverly wanted to hold Nicole’s hand so badly, but she wasn’t quite ready for any PDA yet.

“There you guys are!” Chrissy reprimanded as she laid eyes on the pair. She looked at Waverly with a furrowed brow as she noticed that she was wearing the same outfit Chrissy had helped her pick out before going over to Nicole’s. “Didn’t you wear that dress last night?”

“I didn’t have time to change before school,” Waverly shrugged as she gave Nicole a knowing look. Sure, she had planned on going to her house for new clothes, but they ended up spending the morning making out instead. Completely by accident, of course.

Chrissy flitted her eyes between the pair, when the realization dawned on her. “Holy shit! Did you two _sleep_ together?!” Her chin was nearly on the floor.

Waverly shook her head with narrowed eyes. “No, we didn’t _sleep_ together. We just slept together.”

“In bed,” Nicole added.

“With clothes on.”

“And there may have been a little making out...”

Waverly glared at Nicole. “But there was no touching below the belt.”

“No, absolutely not.” Nicole shook her head.

Chrissy squinted her eyes as she glanced between the two. “That almost sounded rehearsed.”

“Maybe we’re just good at reading each other’s minds.” Waverly shrugged as she opened her locker door.

“That’s really gay,” Chrissy snickered, earning a playful backhand in the arm from Waverly before continuing, “Well, congratulations! And freaking finally! It was so painful to watch you two miss the _obvious_ signals from each other.” Chrissy laughed. “So, are you two like officially together now?”

Nicole and Waverly looked at each other with curious eyes before Waverly turned back to look at Chrissy. “Well, we only went on one date…”

“Look, we’ve waited long enough.” Nicole shrugged as she looked at Waverly. “I mean, why not go ahead and just call it what we want? A relationship. I mean, that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Waverly grinned. “Okay, yeah. Why not?”

Chrissy raised her eyebrows at them. “So, girlfriends?”

The pair nodded with matching grins as they looked at each other.

Chrissy squealed as she wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them into a tight hug. “I can’t wait to go on double dates!” 

Nicole hid her awkward smile, knowing that Chrissy’s relationship with Robin wasn’t going to last much longer. She wished that she could tell the blonde not to get too invested in it, but it wasn’t her place.

Chrissy pulled back and looked at them with a furrowed brow. “Wait, does that mean I’m going to be a third wheel now?” She pouted.

Waverly shook her head. “We’ll try not to act like girlfriends when it’s the three of us and act more like _girl_ friends.”

“And no kissing or fingering each other at sleepovers, even when I’m not looking.” Chrissy added.

Nicole felt her cheeks becoming flushed as she looked down at the floor, trying not to let the thoughts of sex with Waverly take over her focus.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Chrissy, we’re not having sex.”

“I mean when you are. Because it’s obvious that you two will be at it soon enough. You’ve been eye humping each other for weeks. It’s only a matter of time until you two are _actually_ humping for real.”

Waverly and Nicole glanced at each other awkwardly before quickly looking away. Just when Nicole was about to say something in defense, the bell rang.

“Well, English awaits.” Chrissy said as she walked towards their classroom with Waverly and Nicole following behind, stealing quick glances and giving small smiles. 

* * *

After school, Chrissy drove Waverly to her house for some much needed “girl talk” — according to Chrissy — since they hadn’t actually gotten much of a chance to talk about her date with Nicole without Nicole around.

As soon as they walked into Waverly’s room, Chrissy dropped down onto the bed so that she was laying on her side with her head propped up on her hand. “Okay, spill.” 

“Spill what?” Waverly questioned as she sat at her desk and opened a bottle of blue nail polish. 

Chrissy rolled her eyes and dramatically dropped her head on the bed with a groan before lifting it back up onto the palm of her hand. “Your date with Haught! And don’t leave out any details.”

Waverly shrugged while dipping the small brush in the jar and carefully stroked the paint along the nail of her index finger. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

The blonde aggressively sat up on the bed. “Um, it’s a _huge_ deal! It’s your first date! And your first kiss with a girl!”

Waverly bit her bottom lip to hold back her grin as she set the nail polish down and spun around in her chair. “Okay, it’s a _massive_ deal. And it was the best date ever!” She paused as she looked up in thought. “Well, it started out a little rocky when Nicole thought I only liked her because I was a straight girl looking for a good time, which I blame you for…” She gave Chrissy a pointed look, and the blonde instantly knew that she was referencing her drunken kiss with Nicole at the sleepover.

Chrissy shrugged as she nodded her head. “I accept that.”

“But once we started kissing, everything was great.” Waverly grinned.

“And how was the kiss?” Chrissy asked as she bounced her eyebrows a couple of times.

“Way better than that kiss with Bobby last year while playing spin the bottle.” She winced at the memory before a dreamy smile spread across her face. “Nicole’s lips are so soft.”

“Robin has really soft lips.” Chrissy sighed with a smile.

Waverly narrowed her eyes as she snapped her fingers at the blonde. “Hey, we’re talking about _me_ here.”

“Sorry,” Chrissy replied sheepishly. “So she’s a good kisser then? I mean, I was too drunk and she was too not into it for me to get an accurate read.”

“Oh, she’s an amazing kisser. We pretty much spent the entire night kissing.”

“How did you manage to make out for that long without ripping each other’s clothes off?” Chrissy asked incredulously.

Waverly shrugged before turning back around towards her desk to continue painting her nails. “Neither of us are ready for that yet.” She looked up at Chrissy in her vanity mirror and added, “But that doesn’t mean that I wasn’t thinking about it…”

“I knew it! Waverly Earp is sex-crazed like the rest of us!”

The brunette chuckled as she shook her head. “What about you and Robin? How are you guys doing in… _that_ department?”

“He’s still not pressuring me, which is good. But it’s kind of starting to feel like he doesn’t want to have sex with me.”

“Maybe he’s not ready yet,” Waverly reassured.

Chrissy snorted. “He’s a guy. Guys are born ready for sex.”

“Um, that’s totally a double standard! Guys can be nervous about losing their virginity just like girls. I’m sure most of them are.”

“Well still. I think I might be ready…” Chrissy shifted her eyes, and Waverly quickly turned to look at her face to face as opposed to through her reflection.

“Wait, seriously?” 

The blonde nodded. “I just don’t want to bring it up though, because what if I do and he turns me down? I don’t know if I can handle that rejection.”

“Well, he’s your boyfriend. Just talk to him.”

Chrissy shrugged. “I think I’m going to wait a little longer to see if he brings it up.” She laid down on her stomach with her chin on her crossed arms as she watched Waverly continue to paint her nails. “So, you think about sex with Haught, huh?”

Waverly let out a breathy chuckle as she shook her head. “You’re obsessed with gossip.”

“Do you think about her when you masturbate?” She smirked.

Waverly’s face turned crimson in embarrassment. “Chrissy! What is it with you and that question?! I’m not answering that!” 

“Okay, fine. But it’s okay if you do…after all, she thinks about you when she does it.” Chrissy grinned.

“Wait. How do you know that?”

The blonde dropped her smile. Nicole’s confession to her in the gym was probably meant to be a secret. “Oh, uh, that truth or dare game, remember? When I asked if she ever thought about one of us while masturbating and she said yes? I mean, she never specified which one of us it was, but clearly it was you.”

Waverly nodded as she bit back her smile. She had completely forgotten about that question, but Chrissy was right. It’s obvious now that it was her that Nicole wanted this whole time, not Chrissy. She stared off into space with a goofy smile, thinking about Nicole touching herself to the thought of her…and then about other things…

“You’re thinking about sex with her right now, aren’t you,” Chrissy said with a knowing look.

Waverly pursed her lips as she continued with her nails. “Shut up.”

\---

“Come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up,” Nicole chanted as she held her phone up in front of her face, staring at herself on the screen through the camera. She sighed in relief when the dark brunette’s face popped up.

“Nikki!” Ellie exclaimed teasingly.

“El, how many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?” Nicole groaned.

Ellie shrugged, “Not enough for it to stick.”

Suddenly, Sarah popped up on the screen. “Oh my god, look at us! The Powerpuff Girls have reunited!” 

Ellie laughed, and Nicole shook her head in dissatisfaction. “Okay, we’re in 10th grade now, guys. Can we not call ourselves the Powerpuff Girls ever again? Like, ever…”

“It’s only amusing because it annoys you so much.” Sarah laughed.

Ellie nodded in agreement. “This is pretty cool though that we can group call on here. Probably the best update FaceTime has ever had.”

“Welcome to twenty-nineteen,” Nicole stated sarcastically. “Anyways, I’ve got some _big_ news to tell you guys!”

“Is it about Waverly?!” Ellie asked with excitement.

“Did you ask her out?!” Sarah added following suit, but a little bit more eagerly. Sarah always was the more zestful one of the group.

Nicole grinned, unable to contain her elation. “Well, we—“

Before she could get any further, she was interrupted by the sound of her mom knocking on the door. “Nicole, sweetie? Are you in here?”

“Sorry.” She rolled her eyes before looking at the closed door. “Yeah, come in.”

Jessica opened the door and smiled at her daughter. “Hey, how was school?”

“It was good.” Nicole shrugged.

“That’s good.” She smiled before noticing the phone in Nicole’s hand and a couple of moving faces on the screen. “Who are you talking to?”

“Sarah and Ellie.” She held the phone up towards her mom and waved it, showing her friends’ faces.

“Hey girls!” Jessica smiled as she sat down on the bed beside Nicole.

“Hey Miss Jessica!” Ellie and Sarah replied in unison. Although Nicole’s mom wanted her friends to call her Jessica — she was a little insecure about turning 40 this year — the two couldn’t help but call her Miss Jessica, since that’s what they had always called her since becoming friends with Nicole in elementary school. 

“Are you girls enjoying the new semester?”

“It’s not as much fun without Nicole.” Ellie replied.

“Really? I think it’s better,” Sarah teased as she winked in Nicole’s direction, who just rolled her eyes. Jessica laughed at the joke.

“Okay, do you want me to give you three some privacy to catch up?” Nicole asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Sorry.” Jessica shook her head. “I just came in here to see if you had any plans tonight.”

“Not that I know of.” Nicole shrugged. She wanted to hang out with Waverly since it was Friday, but Gus wanted her home for family night since she got one of her employees to take the night shift and close up the bar.

“Well, do you want to see a movie with me then? We could do one of our mother-daughter date nights.”

Nicole cringed at the thought.

“Oh, come on. It’s been a while since we’ve had one of our hang-outs.”

“Yeah, because I’m going to be 18 soon. A legal adult…”

“Well I’ve still got almost a year until then, so can you please just humor me? I’ll even splurge for the giant refillable popcorn bucket.”

Nicole pursed her lips for a moment before giving in. “Fine. Deal. But only because of the popcorn.”

“I swear you got your appetite from your father.” The older redhead chuckled in amusement as she shook her head. “I’ll get us tickets for that new superhero movie.”

Nicole furrowed her brow. “Aquaman?”

“Mhm.” Jessica nodded with a smile. “I hear even the teen girls find Jason Momoa hot.” She winked.

“Heh.” Nicole let out an awkward chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Does 7:30 sound good?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Nicole replied, forcing a smile. She had been wanting to see that movie, but not for the reason her mom was thinking. She couldn’t care less about Jason Momoa...but Amber Heard, on the other hand, was a totally different story. Not only was she extremely attractive, but she was also queer, which Nicole found to be inspiring.

“I’ll get the tickets.” Jessica leaned over and kissed the top of Nicole’s head before standing up from the bed. “Bye girls!” She waved to the phone.

“Bye Miss Jessica!” They replied together.

As soon as Nicole’s mom had left the room, Ellie and Sarah broke out into laughter, and Nicole just sighed as she closed her eyes and slowly dropped her head into the hand that wasn’t holding the phone up. “Don’t even say it.” She mumbled.

“So, I’m guessing you still haven’t come out to your mom yet?” Sarah laughed.

“Nope.”

“Do you think you will any time soon?” Ellie asked in a tone that was a little more sympathetic than the blonde’s.

Nicole shrugged. “Probably, now that Waverly and I are dating.”

Both Sarah and Ellie’s jaws dropped. 

“You’re _dating_?!” Sarah asked, both excited and shocked.

“Oh, right! I haven’t told you guys yet. We went on a date last night…well, hung out at my house eating pizza and watching a movie. And now we’re officially a couple!”

“Wow. That was fast!” Ellie replied slightly surprised but also really excited.

Nicole shrugged. “Hey, it’s high school. Everything moves fast.”

“True.” Ellie agreed.

“Wow. I didn’t think you actually had the ovaries to ask her out.” Sarah said, only half-joking.

“Well, technically she asked me.”

“I like her already.” Sarah grinned. “Okay, so tell us about this date.”

“Well, in the beginning I wasn’t really sure if it was a date because at first she called it a date, but then quickly said it was a hang-out. But then she showed up in this really cute outfit and explained that she wanted it to be a date and only called it a hang-out because apparently I looked like I was going to pass out when she called it a date, and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing…” Nicole quickly replenished her lungs with air from the run-on sentence.

“Classic.” Ellie teased with an amused smile on her face, and Sarah laughed.

Nicole narrowed her eyes at the two clearly making fun of her. “Do you want me to tell you this story or not?”

Ellie waved her hand in front of the camera. “Sorry. Go ahead.”

“ _Anyways_ , we watched a movie and ate pizza on the couch and held hands a little bit. Then we went up to my room, and we kissed. And guys, when I say ‘kiss’ I mean we _really_ kissed. Like, this was the mother of all kisses. I didn’t think someone’s lips could feel so good.”

“That’s so stinkin’ cute!” Sarah squealed, completely ecstatic for her friend finally experiencing a real first kiss — unlike the one with her when they played that game of truth or dare in 8th grade, which was just a little awkward.

“Yeah. She’s an amazing kisser.” Nicole smiled.

“Uh oh. Someone’s blushing,” Ellie teased, and Nicole hid her face behind her hand as she chuckled and shook her head before composing herself.

“But yeah, she’s really good at it. She ended up spending the night and we made out some more while lying in bed.”

Sarah’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Wait, did you _sleep_ with her!”

“No, why does everyone keep asking that? We literally just slept, and we were both wearing clothes. We didn’t have sex.” Nicole shook her head. “The most we did was kiss and cuddle.”

“Wow. That’s such a lesbian thing to do.” Ellie chuckled.

Nicole squinted her eyes and shook her head. “You’re just jealous.”

“Um, yeah I am!” Ellie replied. “My parents would never let me invite a boy to sleep in bed with me.”

“Yeah, same.” Sarah nodded.

“Huh. I never thought about it like that.” Nicole furrowed her brow and pinched her chin as she looked up in thought. “Funny thing is, my mom is actually the one who invited her to stay over.” She chuckled.

“Ugh, that is _so_ not fair!” Sarah whined.

“Yeah, waking up next to her was pretty amazing.” Nicole smiled at the memory.

“Do you think your mom will be pissed when she eventually finds out you didn’t tell her you were on a date when she slept over?” Ellie asked in a curious tone.

Nicole shrugged. “No idea. But for now, I’m just going to take advantage of it, because if I have to deal with bullying and coming out to people for the rest of my life, then I’m going to take all of the advantages that I can get.”

Both of her friends nodded in agreement. 

“I’m not even sure how she would take it though. I really hope she doesn’t kick me out of the house or anything.” Nicole sighed. She was so nervous about coming out to her mom. She couldn’t imagine her actually throwing her out onto the streets for anything, but at the same time she had read stories online about teens who thought the same thing but then were chucked out like they were nothing.

“Hey, I’m sure she won’t do that. She loves you.” Ellie said reassuringly.

“Yeah. There’s no way she won’t accept you.” Sarah added with a smile.

Nicole smiled at her friends. “Thanks guys. I really appreciate that.”

“Well, I’ve gotta start getting ready for my piano recital tonight,” Sarah said in disappointment.

Ellie nodded. “Yeah, I need to shower and get ready to watch you perform!”

“I wish I could see you play, Sarah.” Nicole pouted.

“It’s okay. It’ll be recorded on livestream so you can watch it later.”

“Sweet. I can’t wait to watch it! I would watch it live, but apparently I’m going to the movies with my mom.” Nicole groaned.

Ellie laughed. “Yeah, have fun watching a shirtless Jason Momoa!”

Nicole fake gagged.

“He actually is really hot though.” Sarah shrugged.

“And on that note, I’m leaving. Talk to you guys later. Good luck at your piano recital tonight Sarah.” 

“Thank you! See ya later!” Sarah hung up.

“Bye!” Ellie waved.

“Bye,” Nicole smiled and waved back as they both hung up, and she set her phone down on the bed with a smile at getting to see her friends, even though it was through a phone screen. She looked at the time and figured she should take a shower before going out tonight.

* * *

Jessica slid down one of the rows with Nicole following behind before they picked two seats directly in the middle. Nicole held the giant bucket of popcorn in her lap and began to shovel handfuls of the stuff into her mouth.

“Slow down, Nicole. There won’t be any left for the movie.” Jessica chuckled in amusement.

Nicole pushed the popcorn into her cheek. “It’s a refillable bucket, Mom. We can always get more.”

Her mom just shook her head with a smile as she pulled out her phone to put it on silent. “You know, I’m really glad we’re getting to do this. It’s been a while since we’ve hung out together.”

“Yeah, it’s actually not that bad.” Nicole shrugged.

“Makes me miss the old days of when you were a little girl and would always want to hold mommy’s hand. You couldn’t go five seconds without being around me.” Jessica smiled with nostalgia painted all over her face.

Nicole winced. “Mom, you’re not going to get all weepy on me, are you?”

“I’m just saying, I’m happy you’re here with me.” Jessica leaned over and kissed Nicole on the cheek.

“Mom, not in public!” Nicole wiped her cheek off and looked around the theater to make sure nobody was looking.

Jessica rolled her eyes as she slung her purse over her shoulder. “I’m going to go to the restroom before the previews start.”

“Again? You just went like 10 minutes ago…”

“It’s your fault. Ever since I gave birth to you, my bladder isn’t like it used to be.”

“Okay, ew. I’m sorry I asked.” Nicole grimaced at the thought as Jessica sidled down the aisle. Nicole pulled out her phone and opened up a text thread.

**[Nicole - 7:25 PM:]** Hey girlfriend 😁

 **[Waverly - 7:25 PM:]** Hey girlfriend 😍

 **[Nicole - 7:25 PM:]** I will never get tired of that ☺ So I was thinking…do you want to go on a real date with me? Somewhere that’s not at my house

 **[Waverly - 7:26 PM:]** YES! I would love that!

 **[Nicole - 7:26 PM:]** Cool **🙂** How about tomorrow?

 **[Waverly - 7:26 PM:]** Tomorrow sounds perfect ☺ What were you thinking?

 **[Nicole - 7:26 PM:]** I was thinking about maybe seeing a movie together?

 **[Waverly - 7:27 PM:]** I would love to see a movie with you ❤️

 **[Waverly - 7:27 PM:]** Is there a specific one you had in mind?

 **[Nicole - 7:27 PM:]** Just whatever. I have a feeling we won’t be watching that much of it anyways 😉

 **[Waverly - 7:28 PM:]** NICOLE RAYLEIGH HAUGHT!!!

 **[Waverly - 7:28 PM:]** …you’re probably right 😏

 **[Nicole - 7:28 PM:]** Lol so tomorrow then?

 **[Waverly - 7:28 PM:]** It’s a date ❤️

 **[Nicole - 7:29 PM:]** Cool 🙂❤️

As Nicole continued to text and smile dumbly at her phone, Jessica walked back up with a quirked eyebrow. “Who are you talking to?”

“Oh, uh, just Waverly.”

“Oh.” She plopped down in her seat. “Looked like it might’ve been a boy.” She winked as she nudged Nicole in the elbow.

Nicole pursed her lips. “Mom, how many times have I told you? There are no boys.”

“Okay, okay. Fine, I’ll stop teasing you.” Jessica held her hands up in surrender. “But you should put that up. The previews are about to start.”

Nicole said her goodbyes to Waverly and shoved her phone into her pocket before shoveling some more popcorn into her mouth as the lights in the theater dimmed.

* * *

**_Saturday evening_ **

“Hey, thanks for letting us use your car.” Nicole smiled as she took the keys from Chrissy.

“No worries. I wasn’t using it tonight anyways. Just have her home by midnight.”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “Waverly?”

“No, the car.” Chrissy rolled her eyes. “My dad will be home by then and he wouldn’t be too happy if he found out that I lent it to someone who wasn’t insured.”

“Oh. Right.” Nicole chuckled awkwardly. “I’ll be sure to bring it back by then.”

“You kids have fun. Make sure to pick seats in the back row so nobody can hear your moans.” Chrissy winked.

Nicole narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “Shut up,” she said teasingly before getting in the car and driving down the street to Waverly’s house.

As soon as she parked in the driveway, she took a deep breath. _“Relax. She’s already your girlfriend. You don’t have to impress her, just be yourself. She likes you.”_ She whispered to herself before stepping out of the car.

A few seconds after ringing the doorbell, the door violently swung open, revealing Wynonna standing there with raised eyebrows as she eyed Nicole up and down. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt covered by an olive green bomber jacket.

“Haught damn, you goin’ on a date or something?” Wynonna teased.

Nicole’s eyes widened as she fumbled with her words. “I, uh…um…”

“Relax, I’m only teasing. I know you and Waverly are just friends.” Wynonna cackled in amusement. “You should’ve seen the look on your face!”

Nicole forced a smile. “Ha. Yeah.”

“Hey, listen…” Wynonna leaned in closer towards Nicole. “I know about the whole gay thing, and I just wanted you to know that I think it’s super cool.”

“Really?” Nicole asked with a furrowed brow.

“Definitely. There are too many kids around here that try to fit into this mold, but you don’t. You’re just you and you own it. I think that’s super rad.”

“Oh, well uh, thanks.” Nicole smiled. “But I would appreciate it if you didn’t say anything to anyone at school. Only Waverly and Chrissy know, and I’m not ready to come out to everyone yet.”

“Yeah, no worries. My lips are sealed. Besides, who am I gonna tell? The only people I hang out with are in college.” Wynonna shrugged.

Waverly trotted down the stairs and walked up behind Wynonna, immediately grinning when she spotted Nicole. “Hey, sorry I took too long.”

“You didn’t.” Nicole said slowly as she eyed Waverly’s outfit.

She had on a tight low-cut sweater tucked into a mini skirt and thigh high boots. Nicole swallowed thickly. It was moments like this where she seriously wondered if she truly wasn’t ready to have sex yet. Because the only thought crossing her mind right now was getting down on her knees, and lifting up that skirt…

“Ow!” Wynonna complained when Waverly roughly pushed past her to get out the door. “I would’ve moved if you had asked. You didn’t have to shove me, dweeb.”

“Well you were in the way.” Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. I’m just glad you’re finally using your boobs to your advantage. Maybe you’ll actually find a guy with that outfit on.” She wiggled her eyebrows, earning a slap in the arm from Waverly before she jumped back inside and slammed the door shut.

“For a second there I thought you had told her.” Nicole chuckled as they walked to Chrissy’s car.

“I’ve thought about it. We tell each other everything, but I don’t think I’m ready to tell anyone about this yet.” She looked up at Nicole. “Is that okay?”

“Totally.” Nicole smiled.

“I mean, it’s not that I’m embarrassed to be with you or that I’m ashamed—”

Nicole held her hand up to stop the brunette’s word vomit. “Waverly, it’s okay. I completely get it. I haven’t told my mom yet either. You can tell Wynonna whenever you’re ready, there’s no rush.” She smiled as she opened the passenger’s door for Waverly.

Waverly gave a short ‘thank you’ nod and grinned as she sat in the seat and moved her legs for Nicole to safely shut the door.

Nicole jogged around to the driver’s side and hopped in before buckling up and starting the car. She leaned over and gave Waverly a quick kiss on the cheek – she would’ve given her a kiss on the lips, but she didn’t want Wynonna to somehow see the inevitable make out session that would’ve led to – before pulling out of the driveway.

As she carefully drove them to the movie theater, she occasionally glanced over at Waverly’s outfit. The way her boobs looked in that sweater wasn’t fair, and all she could think about was ripping the girl’s clothes off.

“Is everything okay?” Waverly asked, breaking the silence that had been present for the past ten minutes.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, everything is perfect.” Nicole smiled as she continued to look ahead at the road.

“It’s just, you’ve been really quiet. I just want to make sure you’re still into this. Into me…” Waverly trailed off.

Nicole turned her head so quickly in Waverly’s direction that she nearly gave herself whiplash. “I’m definitely still into you. And I’m so happy to be going out with you tonight, trust me. I’m just slightly nervous. I’ve never been on a date like this before.”

“Me neither.” Waverly shrugged. “But I’ve been to the movies, so I’m just assuming it won’t be that new of an experience.” She chuckled.

Nicole laughed as she nodded her head. “You’re probably right.”

Waverly looked at Nicole’s hand hanging above the cup holders as her arm rested on the center console. She reached down and slid her hand into Nicole’s before looking up at the redhead. “You look really good tonight.”

Nicole swallowed thickly as she pursed her lips, trying to hold back her surely dumb-looking grin. “So do you.”

“Do you really think so?”

Before Waverly had even finished her sentence, Nicole nodded. “I really do.”

Waverly smiled before slowly turning her head to look out the passenger’s side window. She felt a flutter in her stomach when Nicole began to brush the side of her hand with her thumb. She wished they could hold hands forever, but she knew that as soon as they got out of the car they would have to let go, since neither of them were ready to be out in public yet. So she held on until the very last possible second when Nicole awkwardly reached over with her left hand to turn the ignition off – since she was still holding onto Waverly’s hand with her right.

With a reluctant sigh, Nicole finally slipped her hand out of Waverly’s and got out of the car. Both of them already missed the contact. She opened Waverly’s car door and held a hand out to help her up from the seat before shutting the door back.

Both of them had decided to skip the popcorn and drinks to save some money, so as soon as they had gotten their tickets they went straight to the theater. Nicole led Waverly up the stairs to the very back row where they sat in the middle. She looked around the theater, thankful that the closest person to them was about six rows ahead.

“We’re pretty secluded back here, huh?” Waverly asked as she gave Nicole a knowing look.

“Oh, really? I hadn’t even noticed,” Nicole replied. “I just like sitting in the back so I don’t hurt my neck having to look up at the screen. You know, tall people problems.”

Waverly smiled as she shook her head in disbelief. “So, is there a reason why you picked a movie that’s been out for two months?”

Nicole shrugged. “I’ve been wanting to see this movie.”

“Really?” Waverly quirked an eyebrow. “And it has nothing to do with the fact that there’s only five other people in here?”

“Nope.” Nicole replied as she popped the ‘p’.

“So, you probably wouldn’t want me doing this then…” Waverly leaned over and kissed Nicole’s cheek. “Since it would be too distracting from this movie you’ve been wanting to see, huh?”

“Right.” Nicole nodded as she looked straight ahead at the screen, keeping her poker face pretty well intact.

“And you probably wouldn’t want me doing this either…” She took it one step further and kissed Nicole’s neck.

Nicole gulped as her breathing began to pick up a bit. She shook her head. “No.” As she squeezed her thighs together, she felt herself becoming more and more uncomfortably aroused by the second.

“And I’m sure that you _definitely_ wouldn’t want me doing this…” Waverly slowly brought her head up, grazing the tip of her nose along the skin of Nicole’s neck before kissing Nicole’s ear and lightly nipping at her earlobe.

Nicole’s breath hitched as she pushed her back against the seat, trying her best not to react to the way that chills were forming all over her body from Waverly’s touch. Suddenly, the lights in the theater disappeared, and Nicole wasted no time in grabbing Waverly’s face and pulling her into a heated kiss.

Their lips danced in the dark as she dropped her hand down to Waverly’s waist, feeling the dip of her curves. She immediately felt slick between her legs, but ignored it.

Waverly ran her hand up the back of Nicole’s neck and threaded it though red hair. She turned her body a little more so that she was comfortably facing Nicole. She didn’t even care that the sounds of their lips smacking were definitely loud enough for the other people to hear. She was just enjoying her time with Nicole, making out in the back of the movie theater like the kids her age usually did.

They had taken a break to catch their breaths and actually watch the movie before continuing to kiss some more. The couple spent the entire movie in this pattern of going back and forth between kissing and watching the movie, until the credits were rolling. They quickly broke apart when the lights unexpectedly came back on, and Nicole smoothed out her shirt and ran her fingers though her messy hair.

“It’s over already?” Nicole asked in genuine surprise.

“Apparently.”

“Huh. That was fast.”

“I wonder why.” Waverly smirked at her.

Nicole looked over at the brunette and felt a strong tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. “How do you do that?”

Waverly drew her eyebrows together. “Do what?”

“Give me butterflies just from looking at me.”

A large grin spread across Waverly’s face. “I give you butterflies?”

“Oh yeah,” Nicole said with large repetitive nods of her head.

“Good. Because you give me butterflies too.” Waverly replied as she rested her hand on the top of Nicole’s thigh. She chuckled when she felt the redhead jolt beneath her touch. “Do you want to come back to my place and make out some more? Gus is working at the bar and Wynonna is probably out with Dolls by now.”

“Okay.” Nicole smiled.

They wasted no time in heading straight for the car and – safely – driving back to Waverly’s house.

As soon as they got there, Waverly did a quick sweep to make sure they were alone before dragging Nicole up the stairs and into her room by the hand and shutting the door behind them.

Nicole sat down on Waverly’s bed as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. “We could also just, you know, talk if you want.” She said nervously.

“Do you want to talk?” Waverly asked as she slowly walked up towards the redhead sitting at the foot of her bed.

Nicole’s eyes immediately landed on Waverly’s cleavage in front of her face, and she shook her head. “Not really.”

“Me neither.” Waverly stood between Nicole’s comfortably spread legs and began to push her green jacket off of her shoulders.

Nicole got the hint and pulled her arms out of the sleeves before dropping the garment on the floor. She toed her shoes off to match Waverly’s shoeless feet, and Waverly pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top before immediately connecting their lips.

As the two messily glided their lips together, Nicole began to desperately claw at Waverly’s back over her sweater, and Waverly ran her hands up under Nicole’s shirt, wanting to feel her smooth skin.

Nicole pulled back and looked up at Waverly as she panted for air. “Wait, we’re just making out tonight, right?”

Waverly nodded. “Just making out.”

“Okay.” Nicole wrapped her hands around Waverly’s face and pulled her back in to continue kissing.

With slight hesitation, Waverly lightly caressed Nicole’s sides underneath her shirt. “Is this okay?” She whispered.

“Yeah.” Nicole replied in a short pant before reconnecting their lips again.

It wasn’t long before Nicole was flipping them over so that Waverly was underneath her body. As soon as they were in the new position, Waverly lifted her leg a bit, pushing her thigh up into Nicole’s center.

Nicole’s eyes popped open at the contact and a high-pitched moan escaped the back of her throat.

“Sorry!” Waverly quickly apologized as she dropped her leg back down.

“No, it’s okay. It actually felt good.”

“Yeah?”

Nicole nodded, and when she felt Waverly put her leg back where it was before, her eyes fluttered shut and she exhaled through her nose as she began to slowly rock her hips.

Waverly watched Nicole with her mouth slightly agape, completely enthralled by the response she was earning from the redhead. Nicole’s eyebrows were repeatedly going back and forth between pushing together and relaxing apart, and the corners of her mouth slightly twitched. She instantly knew which part of Nicole she was currently stimulating, and she was obsessed. She leaned up and pressed her lips into Nicole’s before dropping her head back down against the pillow and pulling Nicole’s head down with her. She slid her tongue along Nicole’s bottom lip before pushing it inside the girl’s opened mouth in search of Nicole’s tongue. Once she found it, she collided her tongue with Nicole’s, and pushed her center up against Nicole’s thigh as she let out a light whimper.

Nicole felt Waverly begin to rock into her as their lips and tongues moved in unison. She brought one hand down and desperately clawed at Waverly’s side, pulling her tucked in sweater out of the waistband of her skirt, wanting to feel her skin. When she did, she felt Waverly moan into her mouth, and it sent a wave of arousal straight to her core.

Everything was turning Nicole on so much, and she couldn’t stop herself. She wanted to stop – she knew she should – but she was getting so close to her release that she just wasn’t strong enough to stop; not after all of the pent-up sexual tension that had built up from their numerous make out sessions during the movie. She thought about Waverly’s outfit, and how sexy she looked in that sweater and mini-skirt. She imagined them sneaking off into the bathroom during the movie, and Waverly desperately pushing her against the wall before dropping to her knees. She imagined Waverly unbuttoning her black skinny jeans and pulling them down with her boyshorts as she licked her lips with a hungry look in her eyes before lunging forward and sucking Nicole’s clit.

She tried to push the thoughts away, but she couldn’t. And with the stimulation she was receiving from grinding her center against Waverly’s thigh, the thing that was about to happen was inevitable…

Nicole gasped and quickly gritted her teeth as she felt the sudden waves of pleasure in the lower half of her body, and she shuddered against Waverly as her thrusts became slow and sparse. She rode out her orgasm until she let go of her tense muscles and just laid still on top of Waverly as she tried to catch her breath.

Waverly laid there, looking up at the ceiling with Nicole on top of her, unsure of what to do. She was unsure if she should keep touching Nicole or not, so she just stilled her hands that were underneath her shirt just in case. It sounded like Nicole had just had an orgasm, but she wasn’t completely sure.

“Did you just…?” Waverly finally asked after what felt like forever.

Nicole pushed herself off of Waverly and stood up from the bed, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. Her face was bright red with obvious embarrassment. She reached down and grabbed her shoes as she put them on her feet.

Waverly quickly sat up. “Wait, are you leaving?”

“I should go. Chrissy needs her car back.”

“Not until midnight. It’s only 10:30.”

Nicole didn’t respond. Instead, she snatched her jacket from the floor and put it on as she rushed towards the door.

“Nicole, wait!” Waverly shouted, but it was no use. She sat there in surprise and confusion as she heard the sounds of footsteps running down the stairs followed by the sound of the front door shutting. She looked around her bedroom and shook her head as she whispered to herself, _“What just happened?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	9. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly talk things out, and Robin’s secret is discovered.
> 
> TW: Homophobic slurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1EeOkA808mXIrBz6YAG4UYlPHhtMOzxH7

**[Waverly – 10:46 PM:]** Hey did you make it home ok?

**[Waverly – 11:03 PM:]** Please don’t be embarrassed about what happened. It wasn’t a bad thing!

**[Waverly – 11:39 PM:]** Nicole, please talk to me

**[Waverly – 11:55 PM:]** Well, I’m sure you’re already asleep by now. I just wanted to let you know that I had a really great time tonight. It was a perfect first (out in public) date. Thank you for everything. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Good night ❤️

Nicole read her newest text from Waverly and sighed as she set her phone back down on the bedside table. She ran her hands through her hair and laid on her back while staring up at the ceiling. Waverly had told her not to be embarrassed, but how could she not be? They were literally just making out and she had an orgasm. They weren’t even naked. She cringed just thinking about it, wanting to just forget that it ever even happened. It had been an amazing night until that point, and she hated that their first date out would forever be tainted by the memory of how she stupidly let herself get that far.

She shook her head and rolled over, pulling the covers up over her face as she attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Waverly had texted Nicole a few more times, but when she didn’t get any response, she decided to just walk over to her house and confront the redhead face to face.

She rang the doorbell and nervously waited for the door to open as she looked around at all the unique flower pots scattered throughout the porch – no doubt painted by a young Nicole.

“Oh, hey there Waverly. How are you?”

“Hi Mrs. Hau—Er, I mean, Jessica.” Waverly waved as she gave an awkward smile. “Is Nicole home?”

“She is, but she’s been in her room all morning. She says she’s not feeling too well. But I’ll go tell her that you’re here. It might cheer her up.”

“No, that’s okay. I’ll just see her at school tomorrow,” Waverly replied with a weak smile. If Nicole wasn’t responding to her texts and she wouldn’t even come out of her room, then it was obvious that she just wanted to be alone right now.

“Are you sure?” Jessica casually folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame.

Waverly nodded. “Yeah, it’s okay. Thanks anyways.” She smiled before walking back over towards her house.

With scrunched eyebrows, Jessica shut the door and trotted up the stairs to Nicole’s bedroom.

“Honey? Are you feeling any better?” She asked as she lightly knocked on the door.

“I’m fine. I just want to be alone.”

Jessica cracked the door open to find Nicole lying in bed, mindlessly staring up at the ceiling before she opened the door the rest of the way. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Jessica sat on the edge of the bed and reached down to feel Nicole’s forehead for a fever, but Nicole slapped her hand away.

“I said I’m fine, Mom!”

“Well you don’t look fine, Nicole. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Just leave me alone.” She rolled over so that her back was facing her mom.

“Well, are you actually not feeling well or did something happen?”

Nicole laid there, hoping that if she ignored her mom then she would just take the hint and leave. 

Jessica sighed as she quickly caught on to the all-too-familiar tactic. “Waverly stopped by.”

Nicole lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. “What did you say?”

“I just told her you weren’t feeling well.”

“And what did she say?”

“She said she’d see you at school tomorrow. And then she went home.”

Nicole sighed as she turned back over.

“Honey, did something happen between you two? Is this about a boy?”

Nicole gritted her teeth as she sat up and faced her mom. “Will you please stop asking me that?! There are no _fucking_ boys!” She growled.

Jessica furrowed her brow and pursed her lips as she stood up from the bed and hovered over her daughter. “Nicole Rayleigh Haught, you do not speak to me that way, do you understand?”

“Whatever…” Nicole mumbled while turning to look out the window.

_“Do you understand?”_ Jessica repeated in a much stricter tone; one Nicole didn’t hear very often.

“Yes ma’am.” She nodded.

Jessica gave a curt nod. “Now, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but if you won’t talk to me then I hope you’ll at least talk to one of your friends, because this behavior isn't like you.”

Nicole nodded as she looked down at her lap, feeling guilty for yelling at her mom. 

“I’m going out to do some yard work. You can stay in here and stew all day if you want, but if you decide to come out, you better have a kinder attitude,” she said with her hands placed firmly on her hips before walking out of the room and shutting Nicole’s door behind her.

Nicole stared at the door for a few seconds before quietly saying, _“Mom, I’m gay. Last night Waverly and I went on a date and we went back to her room and made out, where I accidentally came in my pants on top of her. Do you think I’m a loser?”_

She drew her eyebrows together, just like she imagined her mom would do before answering in her mom’s voice, _“No honey, you’re not a loser. It’s a natural thing that everyone experiences, and you shouldn’t be embarrassed. And I love you no matter what.”_

Nicole sighed as she dropped back down on the bed. She wished it was that easy to come out to her mom, but every time she tried she got nervous and the words just wouldn’t come out…ironically. She grabbed her phone and rolled over.

**[Nicole – 12:07 PM:]** Hey. I need to talk to you about something.

**[Ellie – 12:09 PM:]** Is everything ok?

**[Ellie – 12:09 PM:]** Why aren’t you texting the group chat?

**[Nicole – 12:09 PM:]** I love Sarah, but she’d make too big of a deal out of this. I need your level-headedness.

**[Ellie – 12:10 PM:]** What’s up?

**[Nicole – 12:11 PM:]** Last night Waverly and I were making out while laying in her bed fully clothed and I started thinking of her in a sexual way. It all just became too much and I ended up…you know…

**[Nicole – 12:11 PM:]** **💦** **💦** **💦**

**[Ellie – 12:11 PM:]** You came?

**[Nicole – 12:12 PM:]** Yep.

**[Ellie – 12:12 PM:]** What did she say?

**[Nicole – 12:12 PM:]** I was too embarrassed to stick around and find out

**[Nicole – 12:13 PM:]** She texted me last night though and said I shouldn’t be embarrassed, but how can I not be? We were literally just kissing and I humped her leg like some sort of dog and got myself off 😩

**[Ellie – 12:13 PM:]** Lol thanks for the visual. Look she sounds cool so I’m sure it’s not that big of a deal. She probably even found it hot 😉

**[Nicole – 12:13 PM:]** El I’m being serious here!!

**[Ellie – 12:14 PM:]** Me too! We’re teenagers, orgasms happen. Have you talked to her or texted her back?

**[Nicole – 12:14 PM:]** No...

**[Ellie – 12:14 PM:]** Well it sounds like you’re the one making this a problem.

**[Nicole – 12:15 PM:]** Because I’m embarrassed.

**[Ellie – 12:15 PM:]** But you don’t have to be. Just talk to her and I bet she’ll tell you the same thing. She might even end up making out with you some more, who knows! But it beats laying in bed wallowing in self-pity.

**[Nicole – 12:15 PM:]** …how do you know I’m laying in bed?

**[Ellie – 12:16 PM:]** Because I know you…

**[Nicole – 12:16 PM:]** Fine. I’ll talk to her. 🙄

**[Nicole – 12:16 PM:]** Please don’t tell Sarah about this. She’ll never let me live it down…

**[Ellie – 12:17 PM:]** 🤐

\---

Waverly was sitting cross-legged on the padded front porch swing, bundled up in a blanket and reading a book when she noticed Nicole walking up the steps.

“Hey. Whatcha reading?” Nicole asked as she awkwardly rubbed her arm.

“My favorite book.” Waverly shrugged as she held it up to show Nicole the cover.

“Oh. I can come back later if you want to keep reading.” 

Waverly closed her book and shook her head. “I’ve read it ten times already.” She smiled as she patted the spot next to her. “Come sit.”

Nicole slowly walked over and sat down beside her girlfriend, avoiding eye contact before she finally spoke. “I’m sorry I left last night.”

“You didn’t have to, you know.”

Nicole nodded as she continued to look down. “I know. I was just really embarrassed. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“But it’s okay that it did.”

Nicole finally looked up at Waverly. “Really?”

“Well, yeah.” Waverly lightly chuckled. “Nicole, you’re my girlfriend. And at some point, we’re going to have sex. Or I mean, at least I hope we will…”

“Me too,” Nicole said a little too eagerly.

“So, the way I see it, it was just a preview of what’s to come.” She shifted her eyes and pursed her lips as the corners of her mouth curved up into a smile. “Pun not intended.”

Nicole laughed and Waverly joined in as they both shook their heads.

“And if I’m being completely honest, it was kind of sexy.”

Nicole’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Yeah?”

Waverly nodded with a smile. “If you had kept going, it probably would’ve happened to me too.”

Nicole’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “Well now I wish I had.”

“Too bad. You lost your chance.” Waverly shrugged.

“Hey, that’s not fair!”

Waverly chuckled lightly as she slid her hand into Nicole’s, and both of them smiled at the feeling of warm fingers intertwined. “So, we’re good?”

Nicole nodded. “Totally.”

“Cool. Do you want to hang out?”

The corners of her smile dropped down in disappointment. “I need to practice. We’ve lost the last two games and this week we’re playing the toughest team in the region.”

“Can I watch?” Waverly asked excitedly.

Nicole shrugged. “If you want.”

“Oh, I want.”

“Maybe you can even put on your cheerleading uniform and cheer me on.” Nicole winked with a grin. She was only joking, but part of her was hoping that Waverly would say yes.

Waverly pursed her lips and slapped Nicole in the arm. “Not happening.” 

* * *

**_Monday_ **

After basketball practice, Nicole went into the girls locker room to change out of her athletic wear and into the casual clothes that she had worn to school that day.

She and Robin had made plans to hang out at the mall after practice, since Waverly and Chrissy had made plans with the cheer squad. Plus, there was a new VR demo at the game store that both of them wanted to check out. She walked out into the gym and looked around, but didn’t see him anywhere.

When she saw a couple of her teammates walking out of the boys locker room, she walked over to them.

“Hey guys, is Robin still in there?”

“Probably. He had a burrito for lunch.” One of the guys said.

“I’m sure he’s taking a massive dump,” The other guy added and both of the boys laughed.

“Cool. Thanks.” Nicole smiled before turning around and rolling her eyes. 

The only thing she hated about playing on a team with a bunch of boys versus a bunch of girls was their annoyingly low level of maturity, but she expected it. And she had to admit, it was a little better than having to deal with all of the drama that occurred on her old team. She would take bathroom jokes over boyfriend stealing drama and moodiness any day. 

She sat on the bleachers and played games on her phone as she waited for Robin to come out.

After about ten minutes had gone by, she decided to just go and look for him. She didn’t want to just sit there and waste time if he had forgotten about their plans and left when she wasn’t looking. She slung her bag over her shoulder before hesitantly walking into the boys locker room, praying that there wouldn’t be anyone naked in there.

She looked around the empty room before turning the corner towards the second row of lockers. “Robin? Are you still in here? It’s been forev— whoa!” She immediately covered her eyes and looked away when she spotted Robin and Jeremy against the lockers, sucking face.

Robin quickly pulled away and yanked his hand out of Jeremy’s pants, who then quickly buttoned them back up.

“Nicole! What are you doing in here?!”

“Looking for you! We had plans to hang out at the mall together, remember?” She kept her hand held over her eyes and only dropped it when she felt Robin grab her arm to pull her aside.

“You can’t just come in here! This is the boys locker room, which means boys only!” He hissed.

“Um, yeah, and clearly in more ways than one!” She whisper-yelled as she flitted her eyes over to Jeremy awkwardly standing by the lockers before pointedly looking back at Robin. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that you wouldn’t come in the boys locker room!”

“Be grateful it was me and not one of the guys from the team. Anyone could’ve walked in here!”

“I know.” He sighed. “We just got a little carried away.”

“ _A little?_ Robin, your hand was in his pants.” She folded her arms across her chest as she quirked an eyebrow. “What would’ve happened if I hadn’t walked in?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“No, thank you.” She held a hand up and shook her head before letting out an exasperated sigh as she glanced over at jeremy. “So, are we still going to the mall or should I let you finish up here?”

“We can go. Just give me a second.” He walked over to Jeremy and said a few words to him before giving a quick kiss goodbye and jogging back over towards Nicole.

They were quiet all the way until they got to Robin’s car, where they continued to sit in silence, both ignoring the elephant in the room – or, car. Nicole couldn’t sit quietly any longer, and finally looked over at Robin.

“How long have you two been a thing?”

He continued to look ahead at the road with one hand on the steering wheel while the other sat in his lap. “Two weeks.”

Nicole silently nodded. “You need to tell Chrissy.”

“Nicole...”

“Robin, what you’re doing is wrong, and it’s completely unfair to Chrissy. And as a fellow gay person, I feel like I have the right to say that to you.”

“Yeah but coming out it isn’t the same for me. People our age aren’t as accepting of gay guys as they are lesbians. You know how the guys on the team are. If they find out—”

“I’m not talking about the guys on the team, I’m talking about your fake girlfriend who thinks she’s your _real_ girlfriend. I’m not saying that you have to come out. You don’t even have to tell her, but you do have to break it off with her, because she’s totally in love with you, dude. And it’s completely messed up that you’re using her as a cover-up while you hook up with Jeremy on the side. It’s not fair to either of them. So, break it off with Chrissy, or I’m telling her everything.”

Robin clenched his jaw as he tightened his grip around the steering wheel before letting out a long, exaggerated sigh. “You’re right. I’ll break it off with her tomorrow.”

“Good.”

The two sat in silence for a moment as the radio changed to commercials before Nicole finally spoke. “Her gaydar is shit.” She said bluntly as she looked over at Robin with a faint smile.

He chuckled with a shake of his head. “It really is.”

* * *

**_The next morning_ **

“So, I think I’m going to finally just do it,” Chrissy said to Waverly as she closed her locker door.

“Do what?” Nicole asked as she walked up to her own locker, only hearing that last part of the conversation.

“She’s ready to ‘do the deed’ with Robin.” Waverly answered as she gave Nicole a knowing look.

Nicole’s smile dropped as she looked at Waverly with wide eyes. “What?”

“I’m going to ask Robin to have sex with me,” Chrissy grinned.

Nicole fervently shook her head. “No. No, bad idea.”

“Why?” Chrissy asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Um, well...” _Because your boyfriend is into dick, and you don’t have one._ “Because, what if he’s planning something special to ask you?” 

Chrissy scoffed. “I think if he had something special planned, he would’ve done it by now.”

“You don’t know that for sure...”

“Nicole, I appreciate it, but you don’t know Robin like I do.”

_“You got that part right...”_ Nicole mumbled under her breath, and Waverly looked at her with a furrowed brow.

Chrissy continued, “He’s really shy, and he’s not good at being the initiator. I’ll bet he’s just been waiting for me to bring it up to him. Probably has been this whole time, and I’ve been oblivious to the signs!”

Just when Nicole was about to reply, Robin walked up. “Hey, Chris, can I talk to you for a bit?”

“Robbie! We were just talking about you!”

“You were?” He immediately darted his eyes towards Nicole with a look of panic on his face, but when she gave him a subtle shake of her head, he realized that they weren’t talking about what he had thought they were — _thankfully_.

“Yep. I actually wanted to talk to you about something too,” Chrissy smirked as she trailed a finger down the front of his red Henley sweatshirt.

Robin looked at Chrissy with a raised eyebrow. “Um, okay. Can we go somewhere more private?”

“Sure.” Chrissy winked as she followed Robin down the hallway and into the abandoned janitors closet — where most of the kids went for privacy, without any of the faculty knowing, of course.

Robin looked back at Nicole with a short nod, letting her know that he was going to give ‘the talk’, and Chrissy looked back at Waverly with a smug grin, letting her know that she was going to give him the _other_ talk.

“Oh boy.” Nicole swallowed thickly.

Waverly looked at Nicole in confusion. “What?”

“This isn’t going to end well.”

“Why not?”

Nicole looked at Waverly. “If he’s about to tell her what I think he’s about to tell her, then she’s really going to need you.”

Waverly stared at Nicole with an even more confused look on her face before turning towards the closed door of the janitor’s closet.

\---

Robin flipped the light switch on and immediately began pacing around the small room as Chrissy shut the door.

“Are you okay?” The blonde asked in concern. “You look a little pale. Did you eat a toaster strudel for breakfast again? Because you know how those effect your stomach…”

“I need to tell you something, but I’m really nervous.” Robin replied in a breathy tone.

A warm smile spread across Chrissy’s face as she grabbed his hand, stopping him from pacing. “I think I know what you’re going to say.”

Robin shook his head. “You don’t.”

“I do. And trust me, I feel the same way.” She grinned as she leaned in for a kiss, but Robin pushed her back.

“Chrissy, you have no idea what I’m going to say.”

“Look, let me just make this easier on the both of us.” She took in a deep breath before letting it all out. “I’m ready to have sex.”

Robin froze as he looked at the grinning blonde. He stared at her for what felt like an eternity, before Chrissy finally broke the silence.

“Um, this is where you say something, silly.” She chuckled lightly before adding, "Preferably something romantic and along the lines of _me too_." She looked at him expectantly with a wide smile on her face.

“I’m gay.” Robin confessed as he exhaled the breath he had been holding in.

Chrissy’s smile slowly turned into a frown as her eyebrows drew together. “What?” She pulled her hands away from Robin’s and took a step back.

Robin shook his head. “Please don’t make me say that again. It was difficult enough the first time.”

“How—...but you—...we’re—” Chrissy began shaking her head as she processed the information. “No, this doesn’t make sense.”

“Come on, Chris. Yes it does. You know it does.”

“But, we’ve been dating for five months!”

“And in those five months, how many times have I initiated a kiss with you? Or held your hand? Or done anything physical? _You’re_ always the one doing that stuff and I just go along with it.”

“Because you’re shy!” Her eyes began to well up with tears as she blinked them away.

Robin shook his head as he looked at her sympathetically. “No, I’m not. I’m sorry. I wish I could like you, I really do. But I don’t. Not like that.” He took in a deep breath through his nose before continuing in a much softer tone. “I like someone else.”

Chrissy flitted her red eyes up into his. “Who?”

Robin swallowed thickly. “Jeremy Chetri.”

“The basketball manager?” Her look of confusion quickly changed to understanding as she nodded. "Of course. He's the only other gay guy in this school, so why wouldn't it be him," she chuckled in amusement.

“He’s actually really nice.” Robin defended.

“Have you been getting with him behind my back?!” Her voice was now angry.

Robin sighed. “I didn’t mean for it to happen like this. I just didn’t know how to tell you, and I got scared. But then Nicole caught me with him yesterday and told me I needed to break up with you.”

Chrissy let out a short, breathy laugh and slowly shook her head before pushing past him and walking out the door. She marched straight towards the lockers where Nicole and Waverly were waiting.

“Hey, what happened?” Waverly asked in concern when she noticed the look on Chrissy’s face.

Chrissy didn’t respond. Instead, she clenched her jaw and growled as she pushed Nicole down onto the floor as hard as she could. The redhead reached out for the lockers to catch herself, but failed and fell on her back with her bookbag breaking the fall.

“Hey, what the hell!?” Nicole looked at her in frustration and confusion.

“You did this!” Chrissy shouted as she hovered over Nicole and pointed a finger in her face, but Nicole slapped it away.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Everything was going perfectly fine until you showed up! My boyfriend was straight, my best friend was straight, and then you came along and...and...I don’t know what you did, but you turned them somehow!”

Waverly darted her eyes around the hallway, noticing that the scene was beginning to capture the attention of everyone around them.

Nicole narrowed her eyes at the blonde as she pushed herself up from the floor. “Look, I’m sorry you’re oblivious to the feelings of the people who are right in front of you, but I didn’t _turn_ anyone. This isn’t my fault.”

“Yes it is! You... you _dy_ —”

“Chrissy!” Waverly shouted, stopping the offensive word from leaving the blonde’s mouth.

Nicole stood there, frozen as she stared at Chrissy. Her fists were clenched and her jaw muscles were bulging as she gritted her teeth. She inhaled slowly before exhaling in the same manner, releasing all of the anger towards the blonde, who looked just as shocked as Waverly at how far she almost went. She knew she didn’t mean it, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. It didn’t make her any less angry that she was acting like all those other cheerleaders when she was supposed to be her friend.

“Car. _Now_.” Waverly demanded as she led Chrissy out to the parking lot and to the blonde’s car, where she knew they would have some privacy. She didn’t even care if they were going to be late for first period. They needed to talk about this now.

“What the hell was that, Chrissy?!” Waverly asked as soon as they both shut their car doors. Even though it was Chrissy’s car, Waverly let Chrissy sit in the passenger’s seat so that she had more room to breathe without the steering wheel being in her face. “Were you really about to call Nicole a…you know, _that_ word?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“You know, calling her that is an insult to me too, right?” Waverly’s voice quavered a bit.

“I know, I’m sorry. I took it too far. I was just so mad.”

“Why? What happened?”

Chrissy paused for a moment as she collected her thoughts. She looked at the dust on the dash in front of her as she spoke. “Robin’s gay.”

Waverly took in a deep breath as she processed the information. “Okay. But that’s not Nicole’s fault, you know.”

“I know.”

“Then why did you attack her like that in the hallway?” Her voice was much softer now.

“Because I was upset.”

“At Nicole? Or at Robin?” Waverly asked with her arms folded across her chest.

Chrissy shook her head as she looked down at her lap. “I’m not mad at Robin.”

Waverly sighed as she uncrossed her arms and rubbed her friend’s back. “Chrissy, it’s okay to be upset with him. It’s a normal reaction.”

“I’m not mad at him.” Chrissy said defensively as she looked at Waverly.

The brunette drew her eyebrows together and stilled her hand on Chrissy's back. “Then who are you mad at?”

Chrissy shook her head and let out a heavy sigh. “I’m mad at myself.”

“Chrissy. You couldn’t have known.”

“But I did know.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow in confusion as she moved her hand to her lap. “Okay, now I’m lost.”

Chrissy slouched down in the seat as she let out a deep sigh. “On our second date, we hung out at his house and binge watched Glee. He cried so hard when Kurt came out to his dad. That’s when I had a feeling that he might be gay, but I just shrugged it off. I figured, even if he was and he was just using me as a cover, I could benefit from it too since he’s the quarterback. I thought it could help my reputation.” She sighed as she shook her head. “But then over time, I started to really fall for him. He was super sweet, and he always knew the right things to say, and he actually took the time to listen to me. Like, really _listen_ to me. And I just got so wrapped up in it that I thought maybe it was all in my head. Maybe he really did like me as more than a friend.”

“Oh, Chrissy…” Waverly said with a look of sympathy.

The blonde dropped her head back onto the headrest and forced all of the air out of her lungs in one quick breath. “It’s my own fault. As soon as he told me, I felt like an idiot. And then he said that Nicole had convinced him to be honest with me, and I immediately latched onto that and passed the blame on to her to make myself feel better.”

“Wait, Nicole knew?”

Chrissy shrugged. “Apparently. Makes sense though. They’re both on the basketball team, and Robin probably confided in her or something.”

“She did call that from day one though.” Waverly chuckled lightheartedly.

“Yes, I remember.” Chrissy rolled her eyes as she shook her head and gave a short laugh. 

“You know you have to apologize to her, right?”

“I will,” Chrissy said as she nodded. “But, uh, is there any chance we can skip first period? I don’t really feel like going back in there just yet. And I don’t really want to face Nicole before I have the chance to really apologize to her.”

Waverly pursed her lips as she looked at the blonde. “I don’t know. I love you, and I want to keep you company, but I don’t know if I can skip. Plus, I kind of don’t want to leave Nicole alone in there either. I think she’s a little embarrassed about what happened.”

“No, I get it. I’ll be fine out here. Girlfriend trumps best friend.” Chrissy gave her a weak smile before looking down at the floor.

“Hey, no, I’m not choosing her over you or anything…”

Chrissy waved her hand in dismissal. “Waves, it’s fine. I’m probably just going to drive around some, clear my head. Besides, I can’t ask you to skip class for me. I know it goes against your studious nature.” She said with a light chuckle.

“That’s true.” Waverly laughed. “Alright, well text me if you need me. I’ll have my phone out.”

“I will.” Chrissy nodded as she and Waverly got out of the car and hugged before the blonde got in on the driver’s side. She shut the door and let out a heavy breath as she watched Waverly walk back into the school. 

* * *

“Hey. Where’s Nicole?” Chrissy asked as she sat down across from Waverly at the lunch table a few hours later.

“She’s practicing in the gym. Said she wasn’t hungry.” 

“So, she’s avoiding me.” Chrissy nodded.

“Pretty much.”

“Perfect.” The blonde sighed as she shook her head.

“You really hurt her feelings, Chris.”

“I know. And I’m going to apologize to her.”

“Well don’t wait too long. The longer you wait the more she’ll think you meant it.”

Chrissy nodded. “I’ll go to the gym after I finish eating.” She took a bite of her sandwich before deciding to change the subject. “So, how are things going with you two so far?”

“Well, it’s only been a week and a half.”

“Hey, in high school that’s like forever. Plus, with the added lesbian time, you guys are already farther along than most of the couples here.” Chrissy teased.

Waverly quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean lesbian time?”

“You know, lesbians move fast.”

“I don’t think that’s necessarily true...”

“You started calling yourself girlfriends the day after you got together. I think that’s pretty fast, don’t you?”

Waverly shrugged. “I think teens in general move at a quick rate. It’s not necessarily because we’re both girls.”

Chrissy rolled her eyes. “You know, for someone with a girlfriend, you don’t know much about lesbians,” she teased playfully.

“Hey!” Waverly complained as she threw her balled-up napkin at Chrissy, eliciting a laugh from the blonde.

After Chrissy had finished her lunch, she made her way over towards the gym. She walked through the doors just in time to see Nicole sink a shot from the free throw line.

“Nice shot.” She immediately drew her eyebrows together as she looked up in thought. “Okay, I’m getting déjà vu.”

Nicole briefly glanced at Chrissy before grabbing the ball and making another shot.

“Uh, this is the part where you say ‘thank you’.”

Nicole continued to practice, completely ignoring the blonde.

Chrissy sighed as she folded her arms across her chest. “I came to apologize. I’m sorry I pushed you. And I’m sorry for what I almost said. I was angry as myself and instead I took it out on you.”

Nicole threw the ball at the wall with a significant amount of force before walking towards Chrissy with a scowl on her face. “Would you ever call Robin a fag?”

Chrissy’s eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock at the redhead’s bluntness. “Never!”

“Then why was it so easy for you to call me a dyke? If Waverly hadn’t stopped you, you would’ve said it. There was no hesitation in your eyes.” She folded her arms across her chest as she hovered over the shorter girl.

“Wow. You don’t sugarcoat things, do you?”

“I’m not afraid of the word. I just don’t appreciate it when it’s used intentionally to hurt me by someone who’s supposed to be my friend.”

Chrissy lowered her eyes in shame before continuing in a much softer tone. “Nicole, I’m really sorry.”

“Yeah, well, apology _not_ accepted.” She pushed past the blonde, intentionally bumping her shoulder as she snatched her book bag from the bleachers and left the gym, leaving Chrissy standing there in shock and confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	10. It’s a Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Chrissy come to an understanding. Nicole meets Gus, and Waverly struggles with whether or not to tell Wynonna that they’re a couple.

Chrissy walked into math class and dropped her books on her desk as she plopped down in the seat beside Waverly with a scowl on her face.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well?” Waverly asked with raised eyebrows.

“I tried apologizing, but she’s still pissed at me.”

“Maybe she just needs time.”

“Or maybe she hates me.”

Waverly shrugged. “Probably.”

Chrissy narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

“I’m joking.” Waverly chuckled. “She doesn’t hate you. I'm sure if you keep trying, she'll come around.”

“I sure hope so.”

After class, Chrissy and Waverly walked to their lockers to meet Nicole like they usually did, but when they got there the redhead was nowhere to be found. Assuming she had already left for P.E., they made their way towards the locker rooms, but Nicole still wasn’t there. Waverly opened up the locker Nicole normally used and found her book bag shoved inside.

“I guess she already changed out.” Waverly shrugged, and Chrissy nodded as she sighed.

It was obvious that Nicole was trying to keep her distance, and Waverly and Chrissy gave her that during the rest of the school day. But it didn’t stop Waverly from going over to her house later that day to talk to her.

“Can I come in?” Waverly asked when Nicole answered the front door.

Nicole shrugged and stepped aside for Waverly to walk into the house before leading the brunette over to the couch, where she had been previously watching TV. Nicole sat down and Waverly stood beside her.

“Chrissy’s really sorry you know.” 

“Is she though?”

Waverly drew her eyebrows together. “Of course she is. She feels really bad.”

“You know, I genuinely thought she wanted to be my friend.”

“Nicole, she _is_ your friend.”

“No she’s not,” Nicole chuckled amusedly. “She shoved me and called me a dyke.”

“She _almost_ called you… _that_.”

“It doesn’t make a difference. She would have if you hadn't stepped in. And if she were truly my friend, she wouldn’t want to hurt me like that.”

“I don’t think she realized how hurtful that word can be,” Waverly said as she slowly sat down beside Nicole.

“Well it is. Especially since I was called that almost every day at my old school. The popular kids there bullied me all the time, shoving me around, calling me names, purposely trying to embarrass me in front of everyone. It was torture, and when I got here, I let my guard down because you two showed me that it wasn’t like that at every school. That I could actually be friends with the popular kids. Hell, with my basketball rep I’m even becoming one of them. But today, when I saw Chrissy standing over me as I just laid there on the floor, I got flashbacks. And it was like I was being bullied all over again.”

Waverly paused for a moment as she let everything sink in. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea it was that bad.”

Nicole nodded and looked down at her lap.

“But Nicole, Chrissy isn’t like those other kids at your old school. She was just really hurt after finding out that Robin was gay and used you as her punching bag since you were the one who convinced him to do the right thing. It wasn't right by any means, and she knows she messed up. But she’s not homophobic.”

Nicole sighed as she shook her head. “I know she’s not. And I know that she was just pissed and didn’t mean any of it, but it still hurt. I’m allowed to be pissed at her.”

“You are.” Waverly nodded as she lovingly rubbed Nicole’s back. “And you don’t have to forgive her until you’re ready.”

“Good, because I’m not yet.”

“And that’s okay.”

Nicole sighed as she leaned back against the couch and Waverly rested her head on the redhead’s shoulder. Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly, and the brunette curled further into her side.

“Since you’re here, do you want to watch this with me? My mom won’t be home for a while so we can cuddle and stuff. Maybe even make out a little? I mean, if you want.” A small smile spread across her face as she flitted her eyes down to Waverly.

Waverly grinned as she looked up at Nicole before moving to capture her girlfriend’s soft lips.

* * *

**_Later that night_ **

**[Nicole – 10:07 PM:]** Are you home?

 **[Chrissy – 10:13 PM:]** Yeah

 **[Nicole – 10:14 PM:]** Can I come over and talk?

 **[Chrissy – 10:14 PM:]** Yeah sure :)

“Mom, I’m going over to Chrissy’s for a minute! I need to ask her a homework question,” Nicole called out as she jogged down the stairs and put her jacket on.

“Isn’t that why I bought you a cell phone?” Jessica replied from the kitchen, where she was rinsing the dishes to put in the dish washer.

“Yeah but it’s easier for her to just explain it to me in person and she’s right down the street. Please Mom? I won’t be gone long.”

“Okay, fine. Be careful walking in the dark.”

“I will.” Nicole nodded.

She briskly walked down the sidewalk with her hands stuffed inside her jacket pockets as she shivered. When she reached the house, she pulled out her phone and texted Chrissy that she was there, not wanting to ring the doorbell and disturb her dad if he was home.

A few seconds later, the door slowly opened, revealing a very apologetic looking Chrissy. “Hey.” She said softly.

“Hey.” Nicole replied in a similar manner. She gave a small smile, showing Chrissy that she came here to work things out, and Chrissy smiled back.

The blonde opened the door wider, allowing Nicole to step inside before shutting it and leading them up to her bedroom.

“I know I said it before, but I really am sorry, Nicole. The way I treated you was awful, and there’s no excuse for it.”

“I know you didn’t mean it.” Nicole nodded. “And I forgive you.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Nicole smiled before giving a more serious look. “But if you ever do anything like that again, I’m gonna kick your ass.” She winked.

“Deal.” Chrissy chuckled.

The two stood there awkwardly, realizing that they had never actually spent any time together with just the two of them outside of school. Any time they were together, Waverly was there with them. But now, standing in Chrissy’s bedroom, it seemed kind of odd.

“So, how are you doing with the whole Robin thing?” Nicole finally asked.

Chrissy sighed as she plopped down on her bed. “I should’ve seen it coming.”

“You really should have.” Nicole chuckled as she sat down beside the blonde. 

“He just seemed like perfect boyfriend material.”

“Most of the gay ones do.” Nicole shrugged as she smiled.

“Yeah.” Chrissy let out a short sigh. “So, he’s with Jeremy now I guess.”

“They seem really happy together.”

“You’ve seen them together?” Chrissy asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, um, I caught them in the locker room after practice yesterday. That’s when I found out about them and told Robin he needed to stop stringing you along.”

“What were they doing? Making out?”

Nicole shifted uncomfortably as she darted her eyes around the room.

“Ah, okay, got it. I don’t wanna know.” Chrissy chuckled awkwardly. “It’s funny how he barely ever wanted to kiss me, and the whole time I thought it was because he was just shy.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely not shy.” Nicole let out a short, breathy laugh.

“Hey, I know I was pissed at you before for convincing him to break up with me, but I really do appreciate it. I don’t know how I would’ve reacted if I had found out about him and Jeremy the way you did.”

Nicole smiled. “You know, I really do care about you. I know Waverly and I have gotten really close lately, but you’re my friend. One of my best friends.”

“You’re one of my best friends too.” Chrissy grinned as she wrapped her arms around Nicole. “And I’m super stoked that you two are dating.”

“Really?” Nicole asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled back.

“Yeah! You're both really good together.”

“She makes me happy.” Nicole blushed as she tried to bite back her smile. 

“So now I guess I just need to find myself a new boyfriend.” Chrissy sighed.

“You know, it’s okay to be single…”

“No way! I need to keep up my street cred.” Chrissy wiggled her eyebrows.

The friends laughed before continuing to converse and hang out for a little bit longer, until Nicole finally went home.

* * *

That Saturday, Waverly and Nicole found themselves cuddled up on Waverly’s bed watching a movie on her laptop. Nicole was leaning against the headboard with her legs spread out, and Waverly was sitting between them with her back against Nicole’s torso. Waverly smiled when she felt Nicole wrap her arms around her and nuzzle her face against her neck before leaving a delicate kiss.

“This movie is very gay.” Waverly giggled.

Nicole looked up at the screen. They were watching _D.E.B.S._ , which happened to be one of Nicole’s favorite movies, despite it being older, and extremely cheesy.

“It is. I love it.” Nicole chuckled. “I mean, the acting isn’t all that great, but it’s pretty entertaining. Plus, I _really_ love their outfits.” She wiggled her eyebrows, and Waverly turned to look at her.

“I feel like you just have a thing for miniskirts.” She said with a lifted eyebrow.

Nicole shrugged. “I think I do too. _Especially_ when you wear them.” She smirked as she ghosted her fingertips up the side of Waverly’s leg.

Waverly giggled as she squirmed away from Nicole’s touch. “That tickles!”

“Oh yeah? Are you ticklish?” Nicole asked with an amused smile.

Waverly shifted her eyes. “No…”

A devilish grin spread across Nicole’s face as she slowly lifted her hands in the air, wiggling her fingers before dropping them to Waverly’s torso.

“No! Please!” Waverly laughed as she wriggled around, trying to escape Nicole’s fingers.

“The tickle monster says you’re very ticklish!”

Waverly felt herself getting out of breath as she laughed harder and harder. “Okay, okay! I’m very ticklish!”

_Knock knock_

As soon as Wynonna knocked on the door she pushed it open and walked in, and Waverly and Nicole quickly pulled apart as Waverly paused the movie.

“Um, hey.” Waverly said awkwardly. “We were just watching a movie…” Her face was completely red from being walked in on, although she wasn’t sure why, since Nicole was only tickling her. It’s not like they were making out or anything. But lately, it seemed like everything she did with Nicole was a dead giveaway of her feelings towards the redheaded basketball star.

Wynonna shook her head as she looked at them with a raised eyebrow. “Relax guys. Just because Haughty digs the ladies doesn’t mean I think you two are gay for each other if you cuddle while watching a movie. I know you’re super affectionate with everyone, Waves.” Wynonna shrugged.

“Right…” Waverly replied with her eyebrows drawn together in guilt. It was starting to bug her more and more each time Wynonna made a comment about them not being together. It just made her feel guilty for not telling her sister the truth.

“Whatcha watching?” Wynonna walked over to look at the screen, but didn’t recognize the characters. “I don’t think I’ve seen this one.”

“Oh, it’s just some chick flick. Don’t think you’d be interested.” Nicole shrugged.

Wynonna grimaced at the thought of watching a movie that sounded so boring. “Ew, yeah. Chick flicks are definitely not my thing. I’m so sorry my sister is forcing you to sit through this.” Wynonna looked at Nicole with sympathy.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Did you come in here for something specific? Or just to bother us?”

The older Earp held her hands up in defense. “Jeez, someone’s snippy. I was just letting you know that I’m going out for a bit, so you two are on your own here until Gus gets home.”

“Thanks.” Waverly gave a curt nod.

“Later, lame-o’s.” Wynonna said while holding her fingers in an ‘L’ shape against her forehead as she walked out the door.

“It amazes me how oblivious she is sometimes.” Nicole chuckled as she shook her head.

“I think we could be making out and she would still believe that we were just friends.” Waverly laughed.

Nicole nodded in agreement. “Yeah, probably.” The room fell silent as their laughter died down. “So, your aunt’s coming home in a bit.”

“Yeah. Usually she’s out late working at the bar, but tonight they’re closing early.”

The redhead nodded as she swallowed thickly. “Um, should I leave before she gets here?”

Waverly turned around so she was facing Nicole and shook her head with a smile. “No, I want you to meet her.” She looked down and slid her hand into Nicole’s before looking back up into excited eyes.

“Really?”

Waverly nodded. “I mean, I’ve met your mom. So it’s only fair. And plus, I just genuinely want you to meet her.”

“Cool.” Nicole grinned. “But I’m meeting her as your friend, right?”

Waverly’s smile dropped as she felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. “Is that okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Totally. I mean, my mom thinks we’re just friends, so it’s cool.”

“Good. Because I don’t think I’m ready to tell her about us.”

“That’s okay. There’s no rush. I’m good with where we’re at now.” Nicole smiled before slowly dropping it as she swallowed. She shifted her eyes around the room as she worked up the courage to say what she wanted to say. “Can I ask you something personal?”

Waverly shrugged. “Sure.”

“What happened to your parents?”

The brunette paused for a moment before looking down at her lap with an unreadable expression, and Nicole instantly regretted bringing up the obviously sore subject.

“You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have even brought it up.”

“It’s okay. I want to tell you.” Waverly took a moment to collect her thoughts as Nicole patiently waited. “Well, my mom left us when I was little.”

“Left you like, just walked away?”

“Well, drove away.” Waverly shrugged. “We woke up one morning and my dad told us that she was gone. I guess she left him a note or something saying she was out. Haven’t seen or heard from her since. I tried finding her one time, but no luck.”

“Wow, that’s so shitty.”

“Tell me about it. She left us with our alcoholic father who couldn’t get his shit together.”

“What happened to him?”

“Killed someone drunk driving a few years ago. He’s been in prison ever since.”

Nicole’s eyes widened. She certainly wasn’t expecting that. “So, that’s why you live with your aunt now.”

“Well, after my mom left my dad sort of dumped us on our aunt for the most part. Sure, he was around, but he was always either at work or drunk, so we didn’t really want to be at the house anyways. Truthfully, it all kind of worked out for the best. I don’t think either of them really wanted to be parents. I’m pretty sure all three of us were accidents.”

“Okay, _three_ accidents? The first one I get. Second one is like, okay, we fucked up again. But the third one?”

“Pretty sure they were drunk. Or high maybe. Or both.” Waverly scoffed. “Who knows. But I guess I’m glad they didn’t learn their lesson, because otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

“True. And I’m _very_ glad you’re here.” Nicole smiled as she brushed a strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear. “And your aunt sounds pretty cool.”

“She is. She’s the best.” Waverly smiled, and Nicole smiled back.

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

* * *

A couple of hours later as Waverly and Nicole were watching a movie, Waverly heard the sound of a car pulling up. She hopped off of the bed and looked out her window to see Gus step out of her truck.

“Gus is home!” She said excitedly, and Nicole closed the laptop. “Come on.” Waverly giddily grabbed Nicole’s hand and practically dragged her down the stairs.

Truthfully, Waverly had been wanting to introduce Nicole to Gus for some time now, but the chance never came up. She wanted to introduce Nicole to everyone in her life, not just because she was now her secret girlfriend, but because she was the coolest person Waverly had ever met. She just wanted to show her off.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gus walked in with a couple of paper grocery bags, struggling to shut the door behind her.

“Let me help you with that, Gus!” Waverly said a bit too eagerly as she grabbed one of the bags.

“Thank you darlin’.” Gus smiled as she looked at her youngest niece. She immediately looked over and noticed a girl she didn’t recognize. “Hello.” She said with a quirked eyebrow.

Nicole stood awkwardly and smiled, waiting for Waverly to introduce them.

“Gus, this is Nicole.”

The older woman immediately dropped her look of confusion and replaced it with one of realization. “Ah, so this is the new friend I’ve been hearin’ so much about. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” Gus smiled as she reached her hand out to shake Nicole’s.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Nicole smiled back.

“Are you stayin’ for dinner with us tonight? I’m makin’ lasagna, Waverly’s favorite.”

“Sure. I mean, if that’s okay.”

“Of course that’s okay.” Gus smiled.

“Okay, thank you. I’ll just let my mom know.” Nicole said politely as she watched the two take the bags to the kitchen. She smiled and shook her head at the sneaky wink Waverly threw her over her shoulder as she pulled out her phone to text her mom.

* * *

As soon as the timer went off, indicating that the lasagna was ready to be taken out of the oven, Wynonna walked through the door. “Mmm, smells delicious. What are we having tonight?” She walked over and sat at the table Waverly was setting.

“Lasagna.” Waverly answered. “It’s amazing how you always come home just in time for dinner without anyone telling you that it’s ready.”

“What can I say, I have really good timing when it comes to food. It’s a gift.” Wynonna stated proudly as she clasped her hands behind her head and leaned back against the chair in a cocky manner. As red hair caught the corner of her eye, she looked up and saw Nicole entering the kitchen – she had gone to the bathroom.

“Ah, Haughtpants is joining us for dinner? That’ll be fun.”

Waverly gave her sister a knowing look, silently warning her not to say anything that might embarrass Nicole.

After everyone had sat down at the round kitchen table – with Waverly between Wynonna and Nicole and Gus across from her – Gus began to ask a few questions in order to get to know her niece’s friend a little better.

“So, Nicole, I hear you’re on the basketball team. Won them their first game.”

“Uh, yes ma’am,” Nicole replied shyly as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. “It was a very close game though, so I can’t really say it was an easy win.”

Gus scoffed. “The closest that team has ever gotten to winnin’ since 2015 is a 20-point loss. I’m glad that team finally has someone on it who can actually play the damn sport.”

Nicole blushed at the indirect compliment as she took a bite of her food.

“Are you at least havin’ fun playin’ with those boys?”

Wynonna snickered. “Well, actually, Nicole here doesn’t really play with—”

Waverly kicked Wynonna in she shin.

“Ow!” The older brunette yelped.

Gus looked between the two with a furrowed brow.

“What Wynonna was going to say, is that Nicole’s teammates are warming up to her just fine.” Waverly said with a tense smile in her aunt’s direction before glaring at Wynonna, who was still rubbing her leg where Waverly had kicked her.

“That’s not what I was going to say…” Wynonna mumbled before rolling her eyes.

“Um, actually, I really like the team. There are a couple of guys on there that still don’t like the idea of playing with a girl, but overall the guys have been very welcoming.”

As Gus and Nicole continued to converse, Waverly pulled out her phone and typed out a message. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and gave Wynonna a pointed look. The older Earp rolled her eyes as she pulled her own phone out to read the text. 

**[Waverly – 6:15 PM:]** Nicole isn’t out yet. Don’t say anything to Gus.

Wynonna typed out her reply.

**[Wynonna – 6:15 PM:]** Sorry. I didn’t realize it was such a big deal for Gus to know…

 **[Waverly – 6:16 PM:]** You wouldn’t, because you’re oblivious to everything.

Wynonna furrowed her brow as she read the text and gave Waverly a nasty look, feeling completely offended by that statement.

**[Wynonna – 6:16 PM:]** Well sorry I’m too straight to understand how it works. I just assumed gay people wanted to be treated like everyone else. My bad.

Waverly gritted her teeth.

**[Waverly – 6:17 PM:]** This isn’t a joke! You’re so ignorant Wynonna!

 **[Waverly – 6:17 PM:]** Did it ever occur to you that maybe she didn’t want the woman that she just met to know that she’s gay?

 **[Waverly – 6:17 PM:]** You never think about anyone but yourself and I’m so sick of it.

 **[Wynonna – 6:18 PM:]** Dude, what the fuck is your problem? Why are you getting so defensive and attacking me?

 **[Wynonna – 6:18 PM:]** And since when do you care so much about it anyways? Is Nicole like your new pet project or something? Is this another one of your fads like when you protested riding in the car because of the pollution or some bullshit?

 **[Wynonna – 6:18 PM:]** Does Nicole know that you’re using her to make yourself feel better like you actually care about those who have to go through something that you don’t?

Waverly glared at her phone as she quickly began tapping away angrily with her thumbs, but never got to finish…

“Girls, no texting at the dinner table.” Gus ordered. “You’re being rude to your guest.”

Waverly shoved her phone in her pocket as she scowled at Wynonna, who was looking back at her with a similar face, shaking her head.

“You know what, I’m not hungry anymore.” Waverly stood up from the table and stormed up the stairs before slamming her bedroom door shut.

Nicole looked around the table in confusion, and Wynonna just sat there, chuckling under her breath.

“What was that about?” Gus asked, looking at Wynonna with a feeling that she was to blame.

“Waverly’s just being Waverly. She’s so overdramatic about everything.” Wynonna shrugged as she nonchalantly lifted her fork to her mouth as if nothing had happened.

Gus sighed. “She’s more sensitive than you are, and you know that. So whatever you said to her, go apologize.”

“I didn’t even say anything wrong!” Wynonna replied defensively.

“Well whatever you said clearly upset her.”

“Yeah, because I’m right, and she knows it.” Wynonna folded her arms across her chest.

“I wish I had never bought you two those damn cell phones. All they do is cause trouble.” Gus shook her head before apologetically looking at Nicole. “I’m so sorry about that, dear.”

“No, it’s okay.” Nicole smiled. “Is it okay if I go and check on her?”

“By all means.” Gus nodded as she waved her hand in the direction of the stairs before folding her arms back across her chest and giving Wynonna a look of disappointment.

Nicole ascended the stairs and softly knocked on Waverly’s bedroom door. “Waves, it’s me.” She waited patiently for a few seconds when she heard the sound of footsteps, followed by the door opening.

“Sorry about that.” Waverly sighed as she walked back over to lay on her bed.

Nicole shut the door behind her and sat down beside the brunette. “What happened?”

“Wynonna’s just so annoying! She almost outed you.”

“I don’t think she meant to.” Nicole shrugged. She looked at Waverly with her eyebrows drawn together. “Is that why you got so upset?”

Waverly shook her head as she opened the thread between her and Wynonna and handed her phone over for Nicole to read.

As Nicole read through the texts, she nodded in understanding. “I’m going to guess that this isn’t about me.” She said as she handed the phone back to Waverly.

“She just makes it seem like being gay is not a big deal at all.”

“Well maybe that’s because that’s what we’ve been fighting for all this time. To be treated as equals and not like outsiders.” Nicole chuckled lightly.

“But it _is_ a big deal. Or at least it is to me. I mean, she keeps making all these comments about how I’m obviously straight, and I just want so badly to tell her that I’m not, and that I’m struggling so much with my sexuality.” She sighed as she rested her hands on her stomach.

Nicole felt a slight pang of hurt from the statement. “You’re struggling with this?”

Waverly quickly sat up. “No, not like that. I like being with you. When I’m with you, that’s the easy part. But it’s all the other stuff. The having to come out, the weird looks, the name calling…I wish it wasn’t a big deal, but it’s everyone else who makes it feel that way. And all I want to do is talk to my sister about it, but I’m so terrified of what she might say. And it’s driving a wedge between us, I can feel it.”

“Hey, I totally get it. It’s so hard telling people. That’s why I haven’t told my mom yet. But you can’t blame her for assuming that you’re straight, and for not getting what it’s like not to be. And all that stuff she said about you using me, I’m sure if she knew the truth she wouldn’t think any of that. But from her perspective, that would make sense as to why you’re so passionate about the subject.”

“I know.” Waverly sighed. “So what should I do? If I apologize to her, she’s going to ask why I was getting so worked up about it…”

Nicole shrugged. “Just tell her you don’t have an explanation, but that you’re sorry.”

Waverly nodded.

“Or just tell her you’re in a bad mood. Usually works with my mom whenever I snap at her for things she doesn’t understand, and she just blames it on my teenage hormones.” Nicole chuckled.

Waverly laughed with the redhead before letting out a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll go talk to her.” She started to push herself off the bed, but quickly sat back down. “But I’ll do it later. I want to spend as much time as possible with you before you have to go home.” Waverly smiled.

“Okay.” Nicole giggled. “What do you want to do?”

“Honestly?” Waverly asked, and Nicole nodded her head. “This…” Waverly smiled as she leaned in and kissed Nicole on the lips before pulling back. “Can we just sit here and make out until you have to leave? Or do you want to do something else?”

Nicole fervently shook her head. “We can definitely make out.” She said eagerly before kissing Waverly again.

* * *

After Nicole had gone home, Waverly went up to Wynonna’s room and knocked on the door.

“What’s the password?” Wynonna yelled from her bed.

“I was a bitch.” Waverly replied through the door.

“You may enter.”

Waverly pushed the door open and walked into the room before closing it behind her. She noticed Wynonna sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard and her knees bent in front of her, flipping through one of her several motorcycle magazines – it was her dream to own one someday.

“I’m sorry I got so defensive.” Waverly said as she laid on her back across the foot of the bed at Wynonna’s feet. She turned her head to look at her sister, who was squinting at the younger brunette over the top of the magazine. “Do you forgive me?”

Wynonna shrugged as she crossed her legs and sat up taller. “I guess. But why did you get so defensive?”

Waverly paused, thinking about what Nicole had said earlier. She thought about how Wynonna was cool with Nicole being gay, and realized that she had nothing to worry about. Wynonna loved her, and she wasn’t going to reject her. Maybe she could just tell her the truth after all. She opened her mouth to say the words, but nothing came out. She looked at Wynonna’s face, just staring at her, waiting for her to say something, and it made her nervous. Her palms began to feel sweaty, and her pulse began to speed up. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as she began shaking.

“Are you okay?” Wynonna asked in concern.

Waverly nodded and sighed, figuring it was a sign that she wasn’t ready yet. “I can’t tell you why.”

“Because you don’t know, or because you don’t want to tell me?”

Waverly shifted her eyes a bit. “Because I’m not ready to tell you.”

Wynonna narrowed her eyes at her younger sister for a moment to read her face before saying, “Okay.” She shrugged as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed and opened her magazine again to continue reading.

Waverly sat up with a furrowed brow. “Okay? That’s it?”

“I mean, I’m not going to force you to tell me something you don’t want to.” Wynonna said without looking up from the page she was on. “Just as long as you’re okay.” She raised an eyebrow at her little sister, showing that that there was a question hidden in that statement.

“I am.” Waverly nodded with a smile.

“Then apology accepted. And I’m sorry for what I said too. I may have been purposely trying to push your buttons a little,” Wynonna said with an apologetic smile.

“It’s okay,” Waverly smiled back with pursed lips.

“So, we’re good?”

“Yep, we’re good.” Waverly grinned.

“Good. Now get out of my room, dweeb.” Wynonna said playfully as she pushed Waverly off of her bed with her foot.

Waverly scoffed as she slapped Wynonna’s leg and walked towards the door.

“Hey Waves?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right? I mean, I know we fight sometimes, but you’re my best friend.”

Waverly smiled. “I do. I love you too, ‘Nonna.”

Wynonna smiled at hearing the name Waverly used to call her when she was little and couldn’t properly say her full first name.

“Good,” Wynonna grinned before shifting her attention back to her magazine as Waverly shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	11. Will You Be My Valentine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole spend their first Valentine’s Day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1I82SXpP6cPHr3uGsKHyvaR-dUJ-KeYsE

Nicole spent her entire Sunday thinking about Valentine’s Day plans – which was coming up on Thursday. She had never had a Valentine before, so she didn’t want to mess this up. Her plan was to take Waverly out to The Diner, but she was afraid that wouldn’t be romantic enough. She didn’t have a lot of money for anywhere fancy though, so that was kind of her only option. 

Not only did she want to take Waverly out on a romantic date, but she also wanted to get her a gift as well. But as far as what kind of gift, she had no clue. She figured flowers and candy were a safe choice for a relationship that was this new, but she had never asked Waverly what her favorite flower was, nor had she ever seen the girl even eat a piece of candy before. She couldn’t ask her now, because then Waverly would be expecting it and the surprise would be ruined. So, she asked the next best person…

**[Nicole – 4:22 PM:]** Hey…what’s Waverly’s favorite type of flower? 

**[Chrissy – 4:23 PM:]** 🌸 

**[Nicole – 4:23 PM:]** That’s her favorite? …what kind of flower even is that? 

**[Chrissy – 4:23 PM:]** Oh, no. That emoji just showed up in the suggested box when I typed “flower” and I couldn’t resist 😂

 **[Nicole – 4:24 PM:]** 😒 Chrissy, this is serious. Can you please focus? 

**[Chrissy – 4:24 PM:]** Ok ok. She’s mentioned before that she’s always wanted someone to give her roses. Not sure if they’re her favorite, but I don’t think you can go wrong with giving a girl some roses. 

**[Nicole – 4:24 PM:]** Good point. I just wanted to make sure they weren’t too cliche 

**[Chrissy – 4:24 PM:]** Nah 

**[Nicole – 4:25 PM:]** And what about her favorite candy? 

**[Nicole – 4:25 PM:]** She does like candy, right? I’ve never seen her eat any… 

**[Chrissy – 4:25 PM:]** I’ll catch her sneakily eating a Snickers bar (or two) when she’s on her period, but other than that she doesn’t really eat candy

 **[Chrissy – 4:25 PM:]** But I’m sure she’d like one of those heart shaped chocolate sample things. It's more of the thought that counts anyways right?

 **[Nicole – 4:25 PM:]** Hmm, ok. Thanks Chrissy. 

**[Chrissy – 4:26 PM:]** No prob. 

**[Chrissy – 4:26 PM:]** So what’s the plan? 

**[Nicole – 4:26 PM:]** I was thinking about putting them in her locker and surprising her on Thursday 

**[Chrissy – 4:26 PM:]** She would love that! Do you know her locker combo? 

**[Nicole – 4:27 PM:]** …no 😔 

**[Chrissy – 4:27 PM:]** If only you knew someone who did…

 **[Nicole – 4:27 PM:]** Do you know her locker combo? 

**[Chrissy – 4:27 PM:]** Maybe 👀

 **[Nicole – 4:27 PM:]** 🙄 

**[Chrissy– 4:27 PM:]** 😏😏😏 

**[Nicole – 4:28 PM:]** Can I have it? 

**[Chrissy – 4:28 PM:]** Maybe if you ask nicely ☝

 **[Nicole – 4:28 PM:]** May I PLEASE have my gf’s locker combo so that I can surprise her with a very cute Valentine’s Day gift? 

**[Chrissy – 4:29 PM:]** Well, ok 😊 6-24-34 

**[Nicole – 4:29 PM:]** Thanks 👌 

**[Nicole – 4:29 PM:]** Ugh, I genuinely can’t wait to see her face when she opens her locker on Thursday 😍 

**[Chrissy – 4:30 PM:]** She’s going to DIE 

**[Nicole – 4:30 PM:]** I’ve never had a Valentine before 🙊 

**[Chrissy – 4:30 PM:]** Lol neither has she! 

**[Chrissy – 4:30 PM:]** Wanna know a little secret? 

**[Nicole – 4:30 PM:]** Tell me 

**[Chrissy – 4:31 PM:]** She’s super excited to be spending valentine’s day with you. She’s been talking about it nonstop for the past week to me 

**[Nicole – 4:31 PM:]** Really?? 

**[Chrissy – 4:31 PM:]** Yep. It’s a little annoying, but so adorable!

 **[Nicole – 4:31 PM:]** SHE’S adorable 😍😍😍 

**[Chrissy – 4:32 PM:]** GAY 

**[Nicole – 4:32 PM:]** 😒 

**[Chrissy – 4:32 PM:]** 🙃 

**[Chrissy – 4:32 PM:]** Ok so tell me your date plans…

* * *

**_Wednesday_ **

“I wish _someone_ would ask me to be their Valentine…” Waverly said with a dramatic sigh as she rested her cheek in her hand while slouching over the lunch table. 

Nicole and Chrissy gave each other amused looks from where they were sitting beside each other.

“I mean, it _is_ tomorrow…” The brunette continued as she gave Nicole a pointed look.

Nicole shrugged as she bit into her sandwich. “Valentine’s Day is a little lame.”

Waverly sat up as she furrowed her brow. “You really think so?”

“I mean, it’s just a fake holiday made up by the candy companies to make some bank. There’s no real point to it.”

Waverly shifted her eyes as she waved her hand in dismissal. “Oh, yeah. Totally. I was only kidding about the whole Valentine thing,” she said with a weak smile as she looked down at her tray in disappointment.

Nicole looked over at Chrissy and winked as a subtle smile crossed her face. When the blonde caught on to what Nicole was doing, she chuckled lightly and shook her head.

“Well, considering my Valentine’s Day plans fell through on account of my boyfriend dumping me for a dude, looks like I’ll be spending tomorrow night with a tub of ice cream and some Riverdale.” Chrissy said with a fake smile.

Waverly looked at her friend sympathetically. “Mind if I join you? Maybe we can have a girl’s night.”

Chrissy shifted her eyes towards Nicole, who just shrugged. The blonde knew Nicole had made plans for Waverly, but she decided to pretend like that wasn’t the case. “Yeah, sure.”

“We can have a best friends Valentine’s Day!” Waverly said excitedly.

“Did someone say Valentine’s Day?” Champ asked as he slid into the empty seat next to Waverly with a grin on his face.

Waverly leaned away from the boy so that the strong smell of excessive cologne was a little more bearable. “Nobody was talking to you.”

“Ouch.” He replied, feigning hurt before letting out a playful laugh.

“Did you want something?” Chrissy asked, completely unamused by his presence.

“Actually, I wanted to ask Waverly a question.”

“What?” Waverly asked with a look of indifference.

He smiled. “Will you be my Valentine?”

Nicole nearly choked as Chrissy began patting her on the back to help get her food down. Waverly looked at the redhead in concern, and relaxed when Nicole gave her a nod signaling that she was okay.

“No thank you.” Waverly said without giving him a second glance. 

Nicole let out a subtle, breathy chuckle at how blunt and quick paced the rejection was.

“Why not? Do you already have one or something?” He asked in confusion. 

Waverly briefly looked up at Nicole before looking back down at her food. “Nope.” She said with a bit of bite in her voice.

Nicole felt a bit guilty for making Waverly believe that she hadn’t planned anything for Valentine’s Day, but knew that it would be worth it in the end.

“So then what’s your deal?”

“My deal is that I don’t like you. So can you please go away?”

Champ scoffed. “There are a lot of girls I could’ve asked, you know.”

“So then go ask one of them.” Waverly replied with a shrug.

“Fine. I will.” He scowled before getting up and walking back over to his table.

Chrissy shook her head with a scowl as she watched Champ leave. “When is he going to take the hint? He’s been trying to get in your pants since last year.”

“Wait, seriously?” Nicole asked with her eyebrows drawn together as she looked over at the boy, slightly snarling.

Chrissy grabbed Nicole’s shoulder. “Down girl.”

“Yeah, trust me, he’s no competition babe.” Waverly smiled as she rested her hand on top of Nicole’s and gave it a gentle squeeze, effectively calming down the jealous redhead.

“But is he bothering you?” Nicole asked in concern.

Waverly shrugged. “He may be a little annoying, but he’s harmless. He’ll go away eventually.”

“Like when you two eventually go public.” Chrissy pointed out.

“Exactly.” Waverly nodded. “But until then, it’s not a big deal.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” Nicole gave a small smile.

“I am. I only have eyes for you.” Waverly looked at Nicole with googly eyes as she lightly brushed her thumb across the back of the girl’s hand she was still holding across the table. Nicole smiled back with the same lovey-dovey look as she slightly bit her bottom lip.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. “You two are so fucking gay.” She immediately grinned at the two and clapped her hands together before adding, “I love it!”

* * *

**_Thursday – Valentine’s Day_ **

Waverly entered through the front doors of the school with sad eyes. She walked past all of the red and pink decorated lockers and students holding hands while carrying Valentine’s-themed items of all sorts on her way to her locker. Nicole had made it very clear that she didn’t care for the holiday, but Waverly did. She had always wanted a Valentine — mainly because everyone else always seemed to have one — and now that she was in a relationship, she finally had the chance to have one…or so she thought, until Nicole crushed those dreams. Of course, she would never admit that to the redhead because she didn’t want to seem like a dork for caring so much about such an arbitrary and commercial holiday, but she couldn’t help the disappointment that overtook her.

“Hey Waves!” Nicole yelled as she jogged up to the brunette before she reached her locker.

“Oh, hey.” Waverly replied with a weak smile.

“You headed towards your locker?” Nicole tried to contain her excitement for the surprise her girlfriend was about to receive.

“Mhm.” Waverly nodded her head.

“Me too.”

The pair walked in silence the rest of the few feet that were left until Waverly began turning the lock. “So, even though you don’t want to do anything for Valentine’s Day, do you still want to hang out with me before going to Chrissy’s tonight? We can watch a non-romantic movie while eating—” Her eyes popped open and a wide grin spread across her face as she opened her locker and instantly spotted the roses and heart-shaped box of candy sitting on top of her books. “Oh my god!” She squealed.

“Surprise! I was lying about all of that 'not wanting to celebrate Valentine’s' stuff before.” Nicole smirked. 

“Nicole!” Waverly pulled the redhead into a giant hug as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl and squeezed as tightly as she could.

“So, I’m guessing you like it?” Nicole choked out with a smile, even though she couldn’t breathe.

Waverly pulled back, still sporting a huge grin. “I _love_ it! It’s perfect! _You’re_ perfect! Ugh, I love you so much.” She froze as soon as the words left her mouth. “I— I mean, as a person. In a general sense. Not like, you know…” She fumbled over her words as her face turned red. 

Nicole shrugged as she fidgeted with her hands. “Yeah, totally. I get what you mean, no worries.” She smiled awkwardly as she watched the brunette take the roses out to smell them. “I uh, couldn’t afford a dozen because they were so expensive, so I only got three. I hope that’s okay…”

“It’s three more roses than I was expecting, so that’s more than okay.” Waverly smiled as she rubbed Nicole’s upper arm. She noticed a card attached to the roses and furrowed her brow in curiosity. “What’s this?”

“Why don’t you read it to find out?” Nicole smiled.

Waverly excitedly opened the small card and read the message in her head…

_Happy Valentine’s Day Waverly!_

_I’m so lucky to have such a beautiful girl as my Valentine, and as my girlfriend. Thank you for making me the luckiest girl in the world._

_P.S. Do you want to have dinner at The Diner with me tonight? My treat!_

_xo Nicole_

Waverly’s eyes began to water as she smiled at the words. She looked up at Nicole and fervently nodded. “Of course I’ll go to dinner with you tonight! God, you’re so cute.” She shook her head in disbelief. “I really want to kiss you right now.” She sighed as she looked around the hallway at the sea of students that surrounded them.

“It’s okay. You can make it up to me later when we’re alone with extra kisses.” Nicole winked.

Waverly stared at the redhead, completely mesmerized by how lucky she was, when she was brought out of her trance by Champ walking up behind her and practically yelling in her ear.

“Oh! Who are those from?”

Waverly quickly shoved the small card in the back pocket of her jeans before placing the roses back in her locker and turning around with folded arms and a scowl. “A secret admirer.”

“So, you don’t know who they’re from?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Waverly flitted her eyes towards Nicole for a brief moment before looking back at Champ. “No.”

A smirk spread across Champ’s face as an idea hit him. “You got me! Happy Valentine’s Day!” He held his arms out in a grand gesture.

The brunette drew her eyebrows together as she shook her head. “What are you talking about?”

“They’re from me.” He grinned.

Waverly couldn’t help the amused chuckle that escaped her mouth. “Champ, these aren’t from you.”

He folded his arms across his chest as he scrunched his eyebrows together. “Yes they are. How do you even know?”

Waverly looked up at Nicole and the corners of her mouth tugged up into a warm smile. “Because this person obviously knows what I like.” She dropped her smile and looked over at Champ with narrowed eyes. “And _you_ obviously don’t.”

He groaned and rolled his eyes while mumbling _“Whatever”_ as he walked away.

Nicole shook her head with a sigh in her teammate’s direction. “I really don’t like that guy.”

“What was that all about?” Chrissy asked as she walked up to her own locker.

“Champ was trying to act like he’s the one who got me these flowers and candy,” Waverly said in annoyance before perking up in excitement. “Oh, look! Nicole got me flowers and candy!” She shoved the items in the blonde’s face, and Chrissy laughed.

“Yeah, I know. How do you think she got into your locker?”

Waverly pulled the items back with a raised eyebrow. “Wait, you knew about this?”

“Yep,” Chrissy stated proudly as she opened her locker door and pulled out a few books.

“And you let me believe that I was going to have to spend Valentine’s Day pretending that I didn’t care about it?!”

The blonde shrugged. “All worth it to see the look of surprise on your face, which I’m sad that I missed.” She gave Nicole a knowing look.

The redhead shrugged her shoulders. “You were late.”

Chrissy pursed her lips and shook her head. “Well, either way, I’m glad you finally have a Valentine and can stop complaining about the whole thing.” Chrissy said teasingly to her best friend.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me, we have dinner plans tonight so we can’t do our ice cream and movie date.” Waverly said sympathetically.

“That’s okay. I knew from the beginning that you would have plans.”

“So, you’re going to be okay by yourself tonight?”

“Waves, I’ll be fine.” Chrissy chuckled. “Just as long as you two don’t spend the entire school day making googly eyes at each other.”

Nicole and Waverly looked at each other with bright smiles. “No promises.” Nicole winked.

* * *

Nicole opened the door of The Diner before gesturing for Waverly to walk in first. The brunette grinned as she walked through the door, and Nicole followed behind.

“How many?” The hostess asked.

“Two.” Nicole smiled politely. “Oh, and is it possible to get a booth in the back?”

The girl nodded with a smile as she grabbed two menus and silverware and stepped out from behind the stand. “You can follow me.”

Waverly and Nicole slid into opposite sides of the booth and looked over the menus as they waited for the waitress to arrive. Once they gave their drink and food orders, they handed the menus off to the girl and looked at each other with excited eyes.

“I’ve never been on a date for Valentine’s Day before.” Waverly grinned as she played with the corner of her napkin.

“Yeah, I still can’t believe that; that you had never even been in a relationship before me. I mean, look at you. You’re just so beautiful, and amazing, and I just can’t believe I get to be here with you tonight.”

Waverly’s cheeks turned crimson as she bit back her smile. “I can’t believe I’m here with _you_ tonight! And I can’t believe you’ve never been in a relationship before either.”

Nicole snorted. “Well what do you expect? I’m the geeky lesbian freak…”

The brunette quickly shook her head. “No you’re not! You’re the hotshot basketball player with a sexy cheerleader girlfriend.” She smirked as she looked at Nicole with sultry eyes.

Nicole chuckled and reached out across the table to place her hands over Waverly’s. “You got the sexy girlfriend part right.” She looked down at her thumb caressing the back of Waverly’s hand before looking back up. “It’s okay that we’re here tonight, right? I can’t exactly afford anything more expensive, and I figured everyone else would be at that fancy Italian place tonight anyways, so we wouldn’t worry about having to see anyone from school…”

“Of course I'm okay with it. This is perfect.” Waverly grinned as she squeezed Nicole’s hands just a little tighter, never wanting to let go.

“Good,” Nicole replied with a similar grin.

They continued to gaze at each other with goofy smiles plastered on their faces, until they heard the sound of a familiar voice.

“Hey guys!” Stephanie exclaimed as she walked up towards their booth hand-in-hand with Kyle Yorke.

Waverly quickly snatched her hands away from Nicole just before the head cheerleader could see them. “Hey, uh, Stephanie! And, Kyle…what are you two doing here?” She nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

“Celebrating Valentine’s Day. Duh. This is kind of the hot spot for couples.” She chuckled lightly.

Nicole’s face dropped. “Oh. Uh, I didn’t know that.” 

“Yep. Good thing you guys got here when you did, because this place is about to be flooded with Purgatory High couples in about fifteen minutes.”

Nicole gave Waverly an apologetic look as Waverly looked back with a similar expression.

“So, are these your Valentine’s Day plans?”

“Yep! We decided to hang out as friends. You know, since we’re both single and all. Just a couple of friends having a completely unromantic meal with each other! You know, as friends.” Waverly gave a breathy chuckle as she glanced over at Nicole, who was giving a weak smile.

“Oh.” Stephanie nodded and looked at Waverly as if that was an unexpected response. “That’s cool. Well, we’ll let you guys get back to your friendly unromantic meal. See you tomorrow!” The blonde smiled and waved before walking off to the opposite side of the restaurant with Kyle.

As soon as they were out of sight, Waverly exhaled in exasperation and sunk into her seat while she dropped her forehead onto the palm of her hand. “That was close.”

“Yeah, totally.” Nicole nodded with a sad smile.

Waverly lifted her head and pushed her eyebrows together in sympathy. “Hey, I’m sorry about the whole friends thing…”

Nicole quickly shook her head. “No, don’t be sorry. I’m not ready to be out to everyone either. It just sucks that we can’t act like we’re on a real date like everyone else.”

“I know.” Waverly replied with a sympathetic smile. She reached out for Nicole’s hands, but quickly pulled back as she looked around the room. “One day we will be.”

“And I can’t wait.” Nicole smiled.

“Me neither.” Waverly nodded. “But for tonight, I’m just glad I get to be with you.” She brushed her ankle boot against Nicole’s Converse, earning a grin from the redhead. “Plus, we’ll get to be alone after dinner. And we can be as girlfriend-y as we want.”

“That’s true. My mom has a work thing tonight, which means that we’ll have the house to ourselves.” Nicole said before shaking the excitement from her face. “I mean, only if you want—”

“Yes!” Waverly eagerly interrupted.

An excited smile slowly grew on Nicole’s face. “Okay then. It’s a plan.”

* * *

Nicole dragged Waverly inside her house before slamming the door shut. She pushed the brunette up against the wall and crashed their lips together in a needy kiss.

“God you’re so beautiful,” she kissed Waverly’s jawline... 

“And hot,” then her neck... 

“And sexy.” She nipped at Waverly’s ear , eliciting a breathy moan from the brunette. “I want you so badly Waverly. I know we haven’t been together for all that long, but I just want to touch you _everywhere_. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Waverly felt a strong flutter in her stomach that was a mix of arousal and uneasiness from hearing Nicole’s confession. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t think about ripping the redhead’s clothes off on a regular basis, but she knew she wasn’t ready for that yet. She wasn’t surprised that Nicole was, though. Even though they were in the same grade level, Nicole was nearly a year older than her. It was something that Nicole obviously wanted, and Waverly didn’t know how to tell her that she wasn’t ready yet without sounding too immature. Especially since everyone around them was having sex, or at least wanting to. Even Wynonna had lost her virginity at 14, _two_ years younger than Waverly was now. She wanted to be ready; she wanted to be like everyone else…but she just wasn’t.

Waverly swallowed thickly as she pulled back from Nicole’s kisses that were leading down to her collarbone.

“I…” Waverly began, but froze. She didn’t know what to say – she just knew that she had to say something, because her silence would only be leading the redhead on.

“Hmm?” Nicole hummed in response as she continued placing messy kisses along Waverly’s neck. She slid her hand up the small of Waverly’s back underneath her shirt – something she had done a handful of times – when she heard a voice from upstairs.

“Nicole? Is that you?” Jessica shouted, followed by the sound of footsteps getting closer to the top of the stairs.

 _“Shit.”_ Nicole hissed as she jumped away from Waverly and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.

 _“I thought she wasn’t home?”_ Waverly whispered with wide eyes.

 _“She wasn’t supposed to be!”_ Nicole replied in a similar manner.

“Nicole?” Jessica was now trotting down the stairs.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry mom, it’s me. Waverly is here too.” She drew her eyebrows together in confusion at her mom. “I thought you said you had a dinner meeting tonight?”

“No, that’s tomorrow night.”

“Oh.” Nicole replied shortly.

Jessica looked between the pair and smiled. “Did you girls enjoy your girl’s night?”

“Yep! It was super fun.” Nicole gave a tense smile, hoping that her mom wouldn’t try to stay and talk with them for too long.

“Is Chrissy still at her house or did she come here with you guys?” 

“Oh, uh, she’s at her house. She had some stuff she needed to do so we figured we’d come over here and hang out.”

“Ah, okay. Well, I’m glad you three decided to do a friends thing for Valentine’s. Too many kids your age are focused on relationships and it just gets too distracting.”

Nicole pursed her lips as she glanced over at Waverly, who was clearly trying to hide how uncomfortable she was by the way she was awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. “Well, we’re going to go up to my room. We’ve got some homework we need to get done before tomorrow.”

Jessica gave Nicole a knowing look. “You were supposed to finish your homework _before_ you went out.”

“I know. I’m sorry. But we’ll get it done, I promise.”

The older redhead sighed. “Okay, I trust you both. Just don’t stay up too late.” She smiled at both of the girls before going into the kitchen.

Nicole led Waverly up the stairs and into her bedroom before shutting the door behind her. “Sorry about that. I could’ve sworn she said that her dinner thing was tonight.” Nicole sighed before stepping towards Waverly with a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, but Waverly quickly pulled back and stepped away, and Nicole looked at her in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Waverly shook her head and inhaled through her nose as she sat on the bed. “You’re going to think I’m super lame.”

Nicole sat down beside Waverly and looked at her with endearing eyes. “Waves, I could never think that you were anything close to lame.”

With a bit of hesitation, Waverly asked, “Did you mean what you said earlier? Or were you just getting caught up in the moment?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you said you wanted to touch me… _everywhere._ Did you mean that? Are you—…do you want to have sex? …with me?”

Nicole paused and roamed her eyes over Waverly’s face before letting out a light, breathy chuckle. “Well, yeah. I do.”

“And you’re sure you’re ready for that?”

The redhead looked into Waverly’s eyes, and with as much conviction as possible nodded her head. “Waverly, I’m sure. I’m ready. I mean, I’m not going to say that I’m super confident because it makes me really nervous, but it also makes me excited. I can’t imagine my first time being with anyone else.” She reached out to take Waverly’s hand into her own, but the touch was quickly lost as Waverly slid her hand out of Nicole’s grasp.

“But I’m not. I’m not ready for that yet.” She shook her head. “And I know I probably should be, but I just don’t feel like I could…” She shook her head as she desperately searched for the right words to say, but ended up just letting out a huff of frustration instead.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. I wasn’t saying that we had to do it _right now._ I just wanted you to know that I’m ready, whenever you are.” She gave Waverly a reassuring smile.

“You don’t think I’m weird for not wanting to have sex yet?”

Nicole chuckled as she shook her head. “No, Waverly, we just started dating. If anything, I’m probably the weird one for being ready so soon. But I can’t help it. You’re just so special, and I feel that, you know? I feel comfortable with you, and I trust you.”

“You do?”

“I do.” Nicole nodded

Waverly grinned and blushed as she looked down at her lap for a moment to compose herself before looking back up into soft eyes. “I trust you too. And I know that when we eventually do take that step, it’s going to be amazing.”

Nicole bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back her smile at the fact that Waverly said _when_ and not _if_.

“But, that doesn’t mean that we can’t make out…” Waverly lowered her eyebrows as she smirked before running her hand up Nicole’s leg.

The redhead let out a shaky breath as she shook her head. “Now you’re just teasing me.”

“Uh huh.” Waverly grinned as she stilled her hand at the top of Nicole’s thigh and moved her index finger in light circles. With a mischievous look, she lowered her lips down to Nicole’s neck and placed delicate kisses.

“Waves,” Nicole whined as she slightly writhed beneath Waverly’s touches. “That’s not fair!”

Waverly removed her lips from Nicole’s pulse point and grabbed her face to pull her into a greedy kiss. She lowered her back onto the bed, pulling the redhead down on top of her as she dragged her nails up all over Nicole’s back over her shirt. Just because she wasn’t ready to get naked with another person yet, didn’t mean that she couldn’t get a little frisky with her girlfriend, right?

As their lips glided together, Nicole repositioned herself so that her body was in between Waverly’s legs, careful not to put any stimulation on her own center to avoid another orgasm incident. She darted her tongue forward, which Waverly happily greeted with her own, as their hands proceeded to roam over each other’s bodies over clothing. 

After a few minutes, Nicole slipped her hand underneath Waverly’s shirt and softly caressed the skin over her side before pulling back to look at the brunette.

“Is this okay?” Nicole asked, panting from the heavy kissing they were doing.

“Yeah.” Waverly breathed out with a fervent nod as she tangled her hands in Nicole’s hair, taking the moment to look up into captivating eyes.

The door knob began to turn, and Nicole jumped off of Waverly and darted across the room as the door slowly opened.

“Nicole, I’m about to do a load of laundry. Do you need anything washed?” Jessica asked as she looked over at Nicole sitting in her desk chair and Waverly sitting cross-legged on the bed. She hugged a laundry basket full of clothes against her right hip.

“Nope, I’m good!” Nicole replied a little too enthusiastically.

Jessica quirked and eyebrow in suspicion. “What are you doing?”

Nicole shrugged. “Just sitting here. Talking…”

“Uh huh. And what happened to homework?”

“Oh, uh, turns out we did finish it earlier. I just thought we had to do more than we already did.”

Waverly nodded as she added, “Yeah, we got it done.” She technically wasn’t lying, considering they had actually finished their homework after school.

Jessica squinted her eyes at her daughter’s face, checking to see if she was telling the truth before concluding that she didn’t see any signs of lying. “Well, okay. You sure you don’t need anything washed sweetheart?”

“Yep. Completely sure.”

“Alright.” Jessica shrugged before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Nicole blew out an audible breath as she rested her elbows on top of her thighs and dropped her face into her hands.

“It’s emotionally draining how much we keep getting almost caught by your mom,” Waverly said with a shake of her head.

Nicole quickly lifted her head up. “Yeah, no kidding. I think my heart literally skipped a beat. Jesus, can you imagine if she had caught us like that?” 

“Well, what do you think would happen?” Waverly questioned curiously.

“I have no idea, but probably nothing good.”

“You don’t think she’d be okay with it?”

Nicole shrugged. “I honestly have no idea. We’ve never really talked about it before. I mean, not about _me_ being gay, obviously, but about other people. So I don’t know her stance on it.”

Waverly nodded. “Well, she seems pretty cool to me. I can’t imagine her kicking you out or anything extreme like that.”

“No, she wouldn’t do that. But I think it would take her some time to get used to the idea. I’m her only child, and she’s always talking about grandkids and stuff. I know being gay doesn’t mean I can’t have kids, but I don’t even know if I want kids. I’m too young to even be thinking about that stuff.” She sighed.

“Yeah, we’ve got plenty of time to decide that stuff.” Waverly chuckled.

Nicole looked at her girlfriend with an amused smile and an eyebrow lifted in question. “We?”

Waverly’s smile quickly faded and her eyes widened. “No, not we as in _us_ , but we as in like you and me separately. We _as teens_ have time…” 

“Oh, right. Gotcha.” Nicole nodded. 

“Yeah.” Waverly shifted her eyes uncomfortably, completely embarrassed about the wording of her sentence. Thankfully, she heard her phone ding, giving her something to switch her attention to. She pulled out her phone and read the text with a groan. “Gus wants me home. Apparently we’re having a family meeting about something.” She shoved her phone back into her pocket as she stood up from the bed.

Nicole quickly stood up at the same time and faced Waverly. “Want me to walk you home?”

“That’s sweet, but you don’t have to. I’ll be okay.” She smiled.

“You sure?”

Waverly nodded her head as she rested her hands on Nicole’s chest over her collarbone and leaned up to give her a chaste kiss goodbye. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Not wanting her to leave just yet, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s shoulders and squeezed her tightly against her body. She smiled when she felt the small brunette press further into the hug. They stayed like that, holding each other, for about a minute before mutually letting go.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nicole smiled. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Waverly gave one more lingering kiss as their lips touched for what felt like an eternity, before she reluctantly pulled back and finally left the room.

As soon as the brunette turned the corner, Nicole fist pumped and fell backwards onto her bed as she grinned up at the ceiling. 

“Best Valentine’s Day ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	12. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Chrissy watch lesbian porn together for research purposes in order to help Waverly with her fears of eventually having sex with Nicole...but that doesn’t mean she’s not ready for other stuff.

As Waverly approached the front porch, she heard the sounds of faint yelling coming from inside the house. She shook her head with a sigh. 

_“Wynonna, what did you do this time?”_ She whispered to herself as she opened the door to catch the tail end of Wynonna screaming…

“I’m an adult, Gus! You can’t tell me how to live my life!”

“Well someone has to, 'cause you clearly don’t know what yer doin’!”

Wynonna opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it when she noticed Waverly standing at the door, looking at them in concern.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt. Gus said something about a family meeting?” Waverly said quietly.

Wynonna nodded as she laughed and looked back at Gus. “Of course you did. Because a _family meeting_ solves everything.”

“Don’t mock me girl!” Gus demanded as she placed one hand firmly on her hip while jabbing her pointer finger at Wynonna. “I’m settin' some rules in place. If you two are goin’ to live under _my_ roof, then you’re goin’ to abide by _my_ rules. Now sit down, the both of ya.”

Wynonna plopped down onto the couch with an eye roll as Waverly hesitantly sat down beside her. 

Gus paced back and forth a couple of times as she collected her thoughts, before stopping right in front of them. “I just want to make sure I make myself _very_ clear. The next time someone in this house gets arrested, there will be _severe_ consequences.” She folded her arms tightly across her chest as she glared down at Wynonna.

“You got arrested?!” Waverly asked incredulously as she looked at her sister in shock.

Wynonna shrugged. “I may have been caught shoplifting...”

“And I will not tolerate any thieves livin’ in my house!”

“Relax, Gus. It was just some dumb Valentine’s candy. It’s not like I was stealing an expensive leather jacket or anything.” Wynonna paused as she looked up in thought. “Although, mine is starting to get a little worn out…”

Waverly pursed her lips and backhanded her older sister in the arm.

“Ow!” Wynonna complained.

“I don’t care what it was!” Gus shouted. “Stealin’ is stealin’, and I will not have any of that in my house, or so help me I _will_ put you out on the streets. Do I make myself clear?”

Wynonna sighed as she nodded. She crossed her arms and slumped back into the couch like a small child.

As Gus paced a few times around the room with her hands on her hips, she shook her head in disappointment. “You’re just lucky it was Randy Nedley that caught you.”

“Am I though?” Wynonna challenged.

“If it were anyone else you’d be in the slammer right now.”

Wynonna snorted as she sunk even further into the couch. _“Better there than here.”_ She mumbled.

“And not only that, but I’ve found out that this boy that you’ve been seein’ has been arrested a few times before.” She gave Wynonna a pointed look.

Wynonna sat up and uncrossed her arms. “How did you find out about that?”

“I’ve asked around. Wanted to see if he’s the reason you thought it was okay to be stealin’ from innocent shopkeepers.” 

“So you’re keeping tabs on my boyfriend now?” She was sounding angrier by the word.

“Wait, Dolls is your boyfriend? Like, officially?” Waverly asked in excitement, but only got a dismissive wave of Wynonna’s hand in response.

“I can keep tabs on whoever I want. That’s one of the perks of bein’ friends with the Sheriff.”

“Well, did he also tell you that all three of those times were _false_ claims? It’s no surprise the idiot cops in this town target someone who looks like him.” Wynonna shook her head in frustration. 

A small sigh escaped Gus’s lips as her face softened. “I did not know that, but I probably would have if I had gotten that information from you, but you never tell me anythin’. And I know nothin’ about this boy. So how am I supposed to know that?”

“Maybe by trusting that I know how to pick a guy that’s not a dickhead?” Wynonna replied with a lifted eyebrow.

Gus sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose before lifting her head back up to look at Wynonna. “Fine. Are there any other secrets I need to know about him, or about you for that matter?”

Wynonna shook her head confidently. “Nope,” she said as she popped the ‘p’.

Gus nodded before looking over at Waverly. “What about you? Any secrets you hidin’ from me that I need to be aware of?”

Waverly sat still as she held her breath. Was now the right time to tell them about Nicole? And more specifically, about her liking girls? Should she take advantage of the opportunity? She slowly opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a loud snorting sound.

“Yeah right. Waverly is like a perfect saint,” Wynonna said with an amused chuckle.

Gus held her hands up in defense. “I’m just checking. You never know with teenagers these days.” She smiled at Waverly before giving Wynonna a warning look. “No more making stupid decisions. Got it?”

“Fine,” Wynonna shrugged. “Can I go to my room now?”

“Yes. You’re both free to go.”

Wynonna and Waverly both got up from the couch and headed straight for the stairs. As soon as they got to the top, Wynonna turned around with a smirk and reached for the inside pocket of her black leather jacket. “There is _one_ secret I have…” She pulled out a small baggie with a green substance that Waverly had a feeling wasn’t parsley.

“Is that _marijuana_?!”

Wynonna rolled her eyes as she placed the baggie back inside her jacket pocket. “Ew. Please call it weed. Calling it marijuana makes you sound like a nerd.” She poked Waverly in the chest as she added, “Not that you aren’t one, _nerd_.”

“Wynonna! Gus will kill you if she catches you with that stuff!” 

“Oh, relax. It’s completely legal.”

“And did you obtain it _legally?_ ”

Wynonna shrugged. “Bought it off a guy named Bear.”

Waverly sighed as she shook her head. “So that’s a big ‘no’.”

“Look, Gus doesn’t have to know. And the only reason I’m telling you is because you’re my sister and I don’t want to lie to you. And I trust you not to rat me out.” She gave Waverly a knowing look.

With a reluctant groan, Waverly replied, “Okay, fine. I won’t tell Gus. But just be careful with that stuff. This _Bear_ character doesn’t sound like the most trustworthy person.” She folded her arms across her chest as she eyed Wynonna’s jacket pocket cautiously.

“Hey, me getting high isn’t any worse than you getting smashed at that cool kids party.”

Waverly froze. “How did you hear about that?”

“I have my sources,” Wynonna shrugged.

Waverly nervously rubbed the back of her neck as she felt her body quickly become heated with worry. If Wynonna knew about her getting drunk, did that mean that she also knew about her very public almost-kiss with Nicole? Were people talking about that? She hadn’t heard anything about it since the party and just assumed that everyone had quickly forgotten. 

“Um, did you hear about anything else?” She asked hesitantly.

Wynonna quirked an eyebrow. “No, why? Is there something else I need to know about?”

“Nope,” Waverly quickly shook her head. “Just a lot of kids being stupid at that party and I was just curious if you had heard about any of it,” she lied.

The older Earp rolled her eyes. “As if I care about some stupid jocks and cheerleaders hooking up with each other. It’s so typical anyway.”

Waverly chuckled nervously. “Ha ha, yeah. Who cares about that stuff. So cliché. A jock and a cheerleader... _pfft_.” She dramatically shook her head as she continued her awkward laughter, earning a curious look from Wynonna. “Well, I’m uh, I’m gonna go to my room now.”

“Okay, you do you.” The older Earp shrugged before adding with a suggestive smirk, “But I mean, if you do end up _doing you_ , remember that I can easily hear you from across the hall.”

Waverly shook her head as she glared at her sister. “You’re so annoying. Can you please stop bringing that up?”

“Nope. It’s my job as your big sister to tease you.” Wynonna winked before running away from Waverly and locking herself in her room.

Waverly banged once on Wynonna’s door with her fist before quietly saying through the door, “And don’t you dare smoke that stuff in the house because Gus will definitely catch you and kick you out.” She waited for a response from her sister, or at least a grunt of acknowledgement, but got nothing. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest as she walked into her own room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**_The next day_ **

Chrissy walked up to Waverly and Nicole standing at their lockers with a big grin on her face, and the couple gave her questioning looks in return.

“What’s up with you?” Nicole asked.

“Do you smell that?” Chrissy replied.

Both Waverly and Nicole simultaneously sniffed the air before shaking their heads.

“That’s the sweet smell of the weekend!” Chrissy exclaimed before looking down at her arms held out in front of her, as if she were examining them. “I can actually feel the freedom.”

Waverly looked at her friend in amusement while Nicole just shook her head.

“So, do you guys want to come over? We can have a movie marathon!” The blonde sang.

“I can’t. My mom wants me to hang out with her tonight,” Nicole said apologetically. “She’s actually on her way to pick me up now.”

“Boo,” Chrissy pouted. “Well, what about you Waves? You wanna come over?”

The brunette shrugged as she hugged one of her books tightly against her chest. “Sure. We can go ahead and start on our book reports,” she smiled in excitement.

The look of disgust on Chrissy’s face made it even more difficult for Nicole to hold back her laughter at how cute her girlfriend was. “Oh _hell_ no. There’s no way I’m spending my Friday night doing more school. Can’t we do anything else? I mean, literally anything. I’d even watch paint dry if it meant not having to do homework.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine. We’ll do something else.”

Chrissy clapped in excitement before looping her arm around Waverly’s.

When the two got to Chrissy’s house, they immediately scoured the kitchen for some food, leaving the blonde in expected disappointment.

“Ugh, ever since my dad’s doctor told him he needed to eat better, all we’ve had in this house is healthy stuff.” She shut the fridge and sighed as she leaned over the island beside Waverly and drummed her fingernails on the surface in thought. “Want to order a pizza?”

Waverly shrugged. “Fine with me.” 

The blonde grabbed her laptop and slid into the bar stool as they pulled up the website to order their pizza. As soon as they finished, Chrissy closed the computer and looked at Waverly with a smirk.

“So, did you two have a good Valentine’s last night?” She wiggled her eyebrows, making it obvious that she was asking if they had sex.

“Chrissy, we’ve only been together for two weeks!”

“Well sorry! I just thought lesbian sex wasn’t as big of a deal as straight sex.”

Waverly furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you can’t get pregnant, and you have the same parts so you pretty much already know what to do.” She shrugged. “I feel like it’s easier to just go for it. I mean, if I were dating Nicole, I would’ve banged her after the first date,” she said with a light chuckle.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “I most definitely do _not_ know what I’m doing. Same parts or not, it’s still a nerve-wracking thing. I mean, nobody has ever seen me naked before.”

“Actually, I have.” The blonde pointed out.

Waverly narrowed her eyes. “That doesn’t count. We were ten.”

Chrissy shrugged. “So. I’ve still seen you naked.”

“And do you think this Waverly still looks like ten-year-old Waverly?”

“Well…no.”

“Exactly. And the thought of someone else seeing my body terrifies me.”

“Why? You have like, the _perfect_ body,” Chrissy stated as she roamed her eyes up and down the brunette, confirming her statement.

“That’s the thing; I _don’t_. I have flaws, and one day Nicole is going to see them. Like, _really_ see them. And I’m just not ready for that kind of pressure yet.”

“It’s not like she won’t like you anymore though. She’s seriously obsessed with you, Waves.” 

“I’m just saying, even with another girl, first time sex is a big deal.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right. It’s a big deal, even for lesbians.” Chrissy held her hands up in surrender. “But either way, you don’t have to do anything until you’re ready.” 

Waverly sighed. “She told me she was ready though.”

Chrissy’s eyebrows practically rose to her hairline. “And what did you say?”

“I said that I wasn’t.”

“And what did she say?”

“She said that was okay.”

With a light chuckle, Chrissy replied, “Of course she did. There’s no way she’d pressure you into anything like that. She’s not a douchebag…unlike most of the guys at this school, which is why apparently the only guy I can find to be decent boyfriend material is a gay one.” She scoffed as she leaned back in her stool and folded her arms across her chest while subtly shaking her head.

Waverly swallowed thickly as she took in a deep breath through her nose while staring down at the countertop she was hunched over.

The blonde furrowed her brow in concern. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

After looking up at Chrissy, Waverly said, “I’m so nervous about the whole thing. What if we do it and it’s really bad?”

“You think you wouldn’t like it?”

“No not me, her. I mean, what if I’m really bad at it?”

“I’m sure you won’t be bad at it,” Chrissy stated, as if it were obvious.

“You don’t know that.” She sighed as she slouched in the stool. “I wish there was some way I could practice doing it with another person, you know? But like, without another person actually being involved, because that’s the part that makes me nervous.”

Chrissy looked up in thought for a moment. “Well, what specifically has you worried? Oral? Fingering? Scissoring?”

“I don’t know, all of it?”

The blonde nodded as she opened up her laptop and began typing in the browser. “Okay, we’ll start with oral.”

Waverly’s eyes widened as she looked at the screen. “Wait, what?”

“We’ll watch some lesbians and see how they do it. And you can take notes and stuff.”

“Chrissy! I’m not watching _porn_ with you!”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “It’s not like we’re gonna get off to it or anything. It’s strictly for research purposes.”

“But still! It’s just too weird.” Waverly shook her head as she looked away from the screen.

“Oh, come on. It’s not _that_ weird. All we’re doing is watching how lesbians have sex,” she shrugged.

“Exactly. _Weird_.”

Chrissy dramatically rolled her eyes. “Just think of it as homework.”

With a sigh, Waverly lightly shook her head. “I don’t know...”

“If it really freaks you out that much then we won’t do it. But I really think it can help, especially if we put both of our brains together.”

Waverly thought about it for a moment before finally giving in. “Okay, fine. But if anyone finds out about this, we're telling them it was _your_ idea.”

Chrissy nodded with a smile as she turned back towards her laptop. “Okay, well first let’s find some porn websites that are actually made for queer women.” She cracked her knuckles outward before wiggling her fingers and diving for the keys. 

“ _Porn...for...queer...women...by...queer...women_ ,” she said aloud as she typed each word. She dramatically hit the ‘return’ key and eagerly waited to see what popped up. “Top ten porn sites for queer women. This looks promising.” 

She and Waverly skimmed through the article as they looked at the different websites and reviews. “Okay, well this is the only one listed that’s free, so I think this is going to be our best bet.”

“I agree,” Waverly nodded. “There’s no way I’m signing up for a subscription.”

“Can you imagine Gus finding out that you used her credit card for a subscription to a lesbian porn site?” Chrissy laughed.

Waverly shook her head, “Oh god. I don’t even want to _think_ about that. I think Wynonna barging in on me touching myself to a lesbian porn video is enough embarrassment for a lifetime.”

“At least it was Wynonna and not Gus. If my dad ever caught me watching porn or even masturbating, I think I would actually die.”

“Yeah, I don’t ever want Gus finding out that I do either of those things.” Waverly shuddered at the thought.

“Okay, enough thinking about embarrassing situations. Back to the website.”

“Wait, are you using incognito browser?” Waverly hastily leaned over and looked at the screen.

“Of course I am! Do you think I’m an amateur or something?” Chrissy replied defensively.

Waverly held her hands up in defense. “Okay, just checking.”

The blonde shook her head as she clicked on the search box. “Alright, so let’s start with oral.” She looked over at Waverly. “Should I just type ‘oral’ or something like ‘woman licks her gf’s pussy’?”

Waverly winced at the words as she quickly began to feel uncomfortable. “Okay, I’m starting to regret this decision already.”

Chrissy rolled her eyes and began typing. “It’s just sex, Waverly. No need to be shy here.” As soon as she hit ‘return’, a list of thumbnails popped up. _“Whoa,”_ Chrissy gasped with wide eyes. “These women are hot!”

Waverly drew her eyebrows together as she looked at the blonde in confusion. 

“What? I meant in a non-gay way. I can appreciate the female body, you know.” She shrugged as she scrolled through the videos. “Okay, well there’s like a million of these. See any that look promising?”

Waverly thoroughly looked at the thumbnails before pointing to one that caught her eye – mainly because the women looked closer to 20 than 40. “How about this one?”

Chrissy clicked on the video and waited while awkwardly tapping her fingertips on the keys without actually pressing them. As soon as it started playing, she and Waverly both leaned closer towards the screen to get a good look.

“Okay, so far they’re only kissing,” Chrissy shrugged. “Think you’ve got that part down?” She teased as she nudged Waverly’s side, and the brunette gave her a pointed look in return.

“Oh. Okay.” Chrissy nodded when one of the girls started kissing down the other girl’s body. “So, there’s lots of kissing everywhere on her body _except_ for her…well, you know. I guess that’s important, teasing and stuff.”

“So, I should get her worked up first.” Waverly nodded as she began to type something on her phone.

“You’re taking notes, aren’t you...” Chrissy said in amusement.

“You said to take notes, didn’t you?”

“I meant mentally,” the blonde chuckled.

“Well I don’t trust myself to remember all of this and I don’t want to forget anything.”

Chrissy chuckled as she shook her head and turned her attention back towards the screen. “Okay, so kissing on the stomach, inner thighs, her—…her, um, pubic bone area.” She cleared her throat. “Those seem to be the hot spots.”

“So I should kiss Nicole in those places first for a little bit before touching her…in the feel-good spot?”

“I mean, everyone’s different and are going to like different things, _obviously_. But those are a few options. You’ll have to find out what she likes, though.”

“Got it.” Waverly nodded as she tapped away on her phone.

“Oh! Okay, here we go. We’re getting to the action now.” Chrissy’s eyebrows rose a little as she slowly nodded. “Okay, wow. She’s really going for it. Just got her tongue all up in there.”

Almost as soon as her mouth dropped, Waverly quickly closed it and gulped as she continued to stare intently at the screen.

“What, you’re not going to write any of this down?”

“No need. I’m definitely going to have this image in my head for a _very_ long time.” 

Chrissy laughed as she shook her head before looking at the video again. “I wonder what that feels like. I mean, to give. Well, to receive too, but mainly to give. I’m sure it gets very wet.” She looked up in thought. “Do you think it’s like eating a bowl of pudding without your hands? But you know, instead of pudding, it’s a woman’s… _juices._ ” She slowly shook her head as her face contorted in discomfort. “Okay, that wasn’t quite the word I was looking for.”

“I don’t know. Probably.” Waverly shrugged. “But honestly, if it makes Nicole feel good, then I don’t care how wet it is. Or what it tastes like.”

Chrissy paused the video, cutting off the moans that were loudly sounding out of the built-in speakers. “Okay, serious question. Have you ever tasted yourself?”

Waverly blushed as she looked away and began awkwardly rubbing her arm. 

“I mean, I have,” Chrissy confessed when she saw how embarrassed Waverly had gotten when she asked that question. “I was just curious if you had too.”

Waverly nodded, feeling a little more comfortable answering after Chrissy’s confession. “Yeah, I have. Once. It was a while ago though.”

“Do you think everyone tastes the same?”

Waverly shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe not _exactly_ the same. But I think the underlying elements of what makes it taste like _that_ are still there.”

“Huh. That’s so interesting.” Chrissy nodded. “Do you ever think about Nicole eating you out?”

“All the time,” Waverly replied without hesitation.

“I bet she’d be really good at it.” Chrissy nodded. “I’ve seen the way she eats ice cream.” She winked, earning a playful slap in the arm from Waverly. “But seriously, I wonder what it feels like to have someone do that to you. Just like licking and sucking on your clit and stuff."

“From what I’ve read, I’ve heard it feels really good. Like, soft and warm.”

“God, I can’t wait to have sex.” Chrissy sighed. “Now all I have to do is find a guy to do it with.”

“Well, don’t just sleep with anybody. Make sure it’s someone you trust.”

“Duh, I’m not just gonna fuck anyone with a dick.” She stated, as if it were obvious. “I just mean that it’s frustrating to have to start over. I had this connection with Robin and I felt safe with him. And now I have to build that again with someone new before I feel comfortable with getting physical like that.”

Waverly looked at her friend sympathetically. “Have you talked to Robin? You know, since he came out to you?”

Chrissy shook her head and looked down at her lap.

“Well, do you want to?”

“I want to be friends with him eventually. He’s still a good guy, and I know he’d make a great friend. But it just still hurts, you know? I’ll get past it eventually, but not yet.”

Waverly nodded in understanding.

“But anyways, we’re focusing on your love life right now.”

“Right. Well, I’m pretty sure I’ve got enough information on oral sex.”

“Yeah, I think even I’d be able to do it at this point,” Chrissy laughed. “So what’s next, fingering?”

“Actually, can we see what scissoring looks like?”

Chrissy nodded as she began to type in the search box for their next point of exploration, wanting to finish up their ‘research’ before the pizza got there.

* * *

  
**_Sunday_**

“How much longer do we have until your mom gets home?” Waverly asked as she panted from their 30-minute long make out session she had just pulled herself out of.

“About…” Nicole looked at her watch as she answered in a similar breathy manner, “20 minutes.”

“Perfect.” 

Waverly reconnected their lips as she ran her hands under Nicole’s shirt. She felt around her abdomen and her sides, and all the way up to her sports bra to cup her hands around the redhead’s covered breasts. This wasn’t anything new, they had been here before. But Waverly wanted just a little bit more. She pulled out of the kiss again – earning a pout and a groan from the redhead – and pulled her sweater up over her head.

Nicole stared at her girlfriend sitting beside her on the bed unexpectedly wearing nothing but jeans and a light blue bra. She gulped as her eyes roamed over tanned bare skin.

“Is this okay?” Waverly asked a little nervously, seeing as how Nicole wasn’t saying a single word.

“It’s totally okay. I mean, as long as it’s okay with you?”

Waverly nodded. “Definitely.”

A small smile crept onto Nicole’s face. “Well, in that case…” She reached down and lifted her own shirt above her head, exposing her black sports bra.

Waverly’s eyes immediately landed on Nicole’s chest, and then her abs. “How is it possible for someone to be _this_ hot?” She shook her head without removing her gaze from Nicole’s body.

“Funny. I was just thinking the same thing about you.” The redhead smirked.

Waverly bit back her smile as a blush formed on her cheeks. “Such a charmer,” she said with a shake of her head as she slowly pushed Nicole down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. 

Their lips glided together, slowly becoming more and more needy as Waverly began to grind down against Nicole’s thigh. The redhead naturally responded to the action by bucking her hips up and rocking against the brunette in a steady rhythm. As soon as she felt herself getting closer, she gently pushed Waverly off of her body and her lips with a low hum.

“I’m really horny right now,” Nicole chuckled lightly.

Waverly nodded as she caught her breath. “Me too.”

Nicole patiently waited for the brunette to elaborate with a furrowed brow. Waverly’s eyes were a little bit darker than usual, which Nicole had almost instantly noticed. She wondered if it was because of what they had been doing.

“I mean, I’m still not ready to have sex yet, but I’m okay with what we’re doing right now.”

“Yeah, but if we keep doing _that_ , I’m going to…you know…again.” A small blush crept up Nicole’s cheeks as she awkwardly looked away from her girlfriend.

Waverly shrugged. “I’m okay with that.”

“Really?” Nicole asked in surprise.

“I mean, it’s not really sex. Or, you know, like naked sex. _That_ I’m not ready for yet, but this I am.”

“So, you’re saying that if we continue to do this, and I come, you won’t have a problem with that?”

“I’m saying…” Waverly lightly trailed her fingertips up Nicole’s bare arms, “I’m really horny right now, and I want to keep doing what we’re doing. Even if that leads to us _releasing_ our horniness. With our clothes on.”

Nicole audibly swallowed as she felt a strong surge of arousal shooting straight to her center.

“Is that okay?” Waverly asked sincerely.

Without hesitation, Nicole fervently nodded. “Yes, that’s okay. It’s more than okay.”

Waverly smiled as she brought her hands down to cup Nicole’s breasts over her bra again. She squeezed over the mounds, and bit her bottom lip as she trailed her eyes over Nicole’s torso.

“Can I feel yours?” Nicole asked with slight trepidation. “I mean, over your bra, of course.”

A small smile formed on Waverly’s face at how cute her girlfriend was for asking. “Yeah, you can feel them.” 

She moved her hands from Nicole’s chest and sat up so that she was sitting on her heels while she pushed her own chest out slightly for the redhead to touch. Nicole reached her hands out and placed them over Waverly’s bra.

“Wow. I never thought I’d be here right now,” Nicole said with a breathy chuckle as she palmed Waverly’s breasts.

“You mean, making out with me in your bed and touching my boobs?” Waverly laughed.

“Well, yeah. You’re like, the most beautiful girl in all of Purgatory. Of course I never thought I’d be here.” Nicole shook her head as she stilled her hands and looked up at the brunette.

Waverly’s smile dropped when she realized how serious Nicole was being. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth as she placed her hands on top of Nicole’s over her chest and began to slowly roll her hips. Her mouth slightly opened at the feeling of pleasure between her legs from rubbing against Nicole’s thigh.

Only a few seconds later, Waverly dropped down so that she was laying fully on top of Nicole as she slightly picked up her pace. They crashed their lips together, and Nicole ran her hands all over Waverly’s back, feeling as much skin as she could. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and muffled moans as the couple hungrily kissed while rocking their bodies together.

Waverly almost instantly felt the warmth spreading in her lower abdomen as the muscles in her body tightened up. She pulled out of the kiss to catch her breath as she rubbed herself harder against Nicole through her jeans.

_“Fuck_ ” Waverly whispered under her breath and practically into Nicole’s ear as she squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the pillow on either side of Nicole’s head.

As soon as the word fell from Waverly’s lips, Nicole felt her stomach drop as chills formed all over her body. It caused a surge of arousal strong enough for her to get dangerously close to her own orgasm.

Waverly moved her hips as quickly as she could, almost panting in sync with her movements until she felt all of the sexual tension being released. She slowed down her movements as she held her breath and squeezed the pillow tightly in her fists, before remembering that she needed oxygen to survive. She let out a heavy exhale, followed by little whimpers of pleasure, while riding out the remainder of her orgasm.

As Nicole felt Waverly’s body stiffen then relax, she imagined what she must have been feeling. She thought about how good of an orgasm she had probably just had, finally being able to release all of that pent up sexual frustration from their make out session – most of which was Nicole’s fault – and it sent Nicole over the edge and into her release. She clenched her jaw and grabbed Waverly’s ass, pulling her harder into her center as she grinded against the brunette’s thin yet strong thigh, receiving the perfect amount of stimulation against her pulsing clit.

When she finished, Nicole dropped her head back onto her pillow as she focused on regaining control over her breathing. She peeked an eye open and noticed Waverly looking at her in amusement.

“What?” Nicole asked curiously.

“Your face is red,” Waverly giggled.

Nicole covered her face with her arms as she mumbled, “It’s your fault.”

A sigh came from the brunette’s lips as she grabbed Nicole’s forearms and removed them from her face. “Don’t hide.” 

“I’m not _hiding,_ ” Nicole snorted playfully before her tone changed to a more serious one. “Was that okay?”

“Completely.” Waverly nodded without hesitation. “That felt really good.”

“Oh my god, so good.” Nicole nodded in agreement.

Waverly repositioned herself so that she was lying beside Nicole in her arms with her head on the redhead’s chest as she hugged her stomach. “I feel like I could fall asleep right now.”

“Me too,” Nicole said as she lightly dragged her nails along Waverly’s upper arm. She heavily sighed as she began to sit up, much to Waverly’s reluctance. “But we can’t. My mom will be here in a few minutes.”

“Can’t we lay like this for a little bit longer?” Waverly pouted as she pulled Nicole back down and squeezed her, as if she never wanted to let go.

“Okay, but only a couple more minutes. But then we have to get up because we’re half naked, and this is not how I want my mom finding out that I’m gay and you’re my girlfriend.” She punctuated her sentence with a breathy chuckle.

Waverly snuggled further into Nicole with a satisfied smile. “Deal.”

* * *

**_Tuesday_ **

“Well, that was a rough practice,” Chrissy groaned as she laid on the bench in the locker room with Waverly sitting beside her. 

“Yeah, no kidding. I think Stephanie is really drilling us because of the game this week. She really wants the basketball team to win, especially since the team lost last Thursday’s game. And according to her, the spirit we bring is the key to that.”

“It was the toughest team in the region. Did they really think they had a chance?”

Waverly shrugged. “I think with Nicole they thought they did.”

“Yeah, well that team was full of players just as good as Nicole. And our team just has Nicole.”

“True,” Waverly chuckled. “She really is carrying that team.”

“No kidding. I think the guys are actually getting worse while she gets better.” Chrissy shook her head. 

“She looks really good in that uniform too,” Waverly said with a dreamy look on her face as she stared off into space.

Chrissy snapped her fingers, and Waverly shook her head as she came back to reality.

“You’re drooling.” The blonde teased.

Waverly quickly wiped her mouth off and the blonde just laughed as Rosita walked up to them.

“Hey, so we’re all going to get some food at The Diner. You two coming?”

“Oh, I’m just going to take a quick shower and then head home. I’ve got lots of studying to do,” Waverly said, and Chrissy looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Okay, well how about you Chrissy?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you guys over there.”

“Cool. See you in a bit,” Rosita smiled as she walked out of the locker room, leaving Chrissy and Waverly in there by themselves.

As soon as the coast was clear, Chrissy stood up from the bench and hovered over Waverly with her arms folded across her chest. “Okay, since when do you take showers here before going home?”

Waverly shrugged. “I just like to be clean. You said yourself that it was a rough practice.”

“Mhm. I’m not buying that. What are you _really_ up to?” She squinted her eyes at the brunette.

“Nothing!” Waverly replied in defense as she got up and opened her locker door to act like she was getting something out of her bag.

Chrissy was staring at Waverly with doubtful eyes, when Nicole walked into the locker room.

“Hey! I saw the girls leaving—” She paused when she noticed Chrissy there and stopped mid-stride as the blonde whipped around. “Uh, Chrissy! Hey, I didn’t know you were in here,” Nicole said awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Uh yeah? We just got out of cheer practice. What are you doing—” Her eyes went wide when it hit her, and she gasped as she pointed a finger at Nicole, and then turned on her heels so that the finger was now pointing at Waverly. “You two are using the locker room as a hook up spot!”

“What? No we’re not.” Waverly laughed in amusement.

“You so are!” Chrissy exclaimed.

“Okay yeah, we are,” Nicole shrugged.

“A ha! I knew it!”

Waverly gave her girlfriend a look of disbelief. “Nicole!”

“What? She’s not stupid. It’s not like she was going to believe us anyways.”

Waverly rolled her eyes as she shut her locker door. “Okay, fine. Nicole’s mom is home and so is Wynonna, and we just wanted some alone time.”

A smirk slowly spread across Chrissy’s face. “And what exactly does _alone time_ mean?”

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her best friend. “It means time by ourselves without _you_.”

“Ouch, harsh.” Chrissy held her hand over her chest. “But fair point. I’ll leave.” She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she walked backwards out of the locker room while looking between the two. “But I want details about this later!”

Waverly just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched her best friend _finally_ leave.

“Well she’s persistent.” Nicole chuckled.

“Not as persistent as I am.” With sultry eyes, Waverly strutted over towards Nicole and grabbed her hands to lead her over towards the bench. She gripped Nicole’s shoulders and pushed her to sit down before swinging a leg over and straddling the redhead’s lap.

“Wow, you’re _very_ persistent.” Nicole said as she ran her hands up and down the back of Waverly’s tank top and cotton shorts. “Damn I wish you were wearing your uniform right now.”

“You know we don’t practice in our uniforms,” Waverly said as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders and locker her fingers together.

“I know, but you know how much I love your uniform.”

“Oh? Does it turn you on?” Waverly quirked an eyebrow.

Without missing a beat, Nicole nodded fervently. “You know it does, babe.”

A devilish grin crept onto Waverly’s face as she looked at her girlfriend through thick lashes. “What about this?” She pushed Nicole’s hair to one side and leaned down to place a trail of delicate kisses all the way up to her ear before whispering, _“Does this turn you on?”_

Nicole shuddered at the feeling of hot breath on her ear, and she instantly picked Waverly up and carried her over to the lockers. As soon as the brunette’s back touched the cool metal, she dropped her legs to the floor and pulled the redhead into a searing kiss.

“I’ve been…thinking about this…all day…” Nicole said between kisses.

“Me too,” Waverly replied in a similar manner as she clawed at Nicole’s shirt, desperately wanting to feel the skin underneath.

Nicole grabbed onto Waverly’s backside and pulled her in closer to her body before moving her hands up through soft, brunette hair. She thrusted her hips forward, causing the sound of Waverly’s body being pushed against the lockers to echo throughout the room.

“Whoa!” Someone shouted from behind them.

Nicole instantly pulled away and Waverly looked over her shoulder with wide eyes to see who it was.

“Stephanie!” She looked at Nicole, who was giving her a similar freaked out look, before looking back at the head cheerleader. “It’s not what it looks like! We were just—”

“Making out?” The bleached blonde chuckled as she walked over to one of the sinks and picked up a metal water bottle as she brandished it in front of her. “I left this in here and just came back to get it. Didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

Waverly tried to slow down her breathing as she watched the blonde walk towards the door. “Are you going to tell everyone?”

Stephanie turned around and shrugged. “Not unless you want me to.”

“No!” Waverly lowered her head and continued in a much softer tone. “I mean, you can’t. Nobody knows about us except for Chrissy, and I’m not ready for anyone else to know, and I haven’t even told my family yet!”

“Hey, relax,” Stephanie said in a calming tone. “I’m not going to tell anyone. And really, it’s not that big of a deal. Truthfully, I kind of just assumed that you two were together. I was kind of surprised when you said that you weren’t on a date on Valentine’s Day when we ran into each other at The Diner.”

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other for a moment as Stephanie drew her eyebrows together in thought. 

“Wait, is that why you’ve been so spacey at practice lately? Because you were afraid of me finding out?”

“Well, not just you but like, everyone, yeah. That’s part of it. I mean, this is new. We’re new, so...” Waverly trailed off as she awkwardly looked down at the floor, and slightly smiled when Nicole grabbed her hand for support.

“Waverly, it’s okay. The girls on the squad won’t care. We’ve got your back.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because, we’re a family. And they just want to see you happy, we all do. So just keep doing your thing and don’t worry about that.” She smiled as she looked down at her phone. “Shit, Kyle’s waiting for me. Don’t get too handsy in here because we actually sit on this bench and stuff.”

Waverly and Nicole both nodded awkwardly as they blushed in slight embarrassment.

“Oh, and by the way, you’re not the only queer girl on the squad.” Stephanie winked before waving them goodbye as both Waverly and Nicole looked at her in confusion.

“What do you think she meant by that?” Nicole asked.

“I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	13. The Digital Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devils have their final basketball game, and Nicole and Waverly progress in their relationship. Then, Wynonna gets into a heated argument with Gus and makes a decision Waverly has to convince her out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/18grDx2oivH4BMXYf2ZELRUlbJtSOsR0k?usp=sharing

**_Two weeks later_ **

“Alright boys…I mean, everyone.” Coach Howell gave Nicole an apologetic look. “This is it, the final game of the season. We’ve only won two games so far, so this is our last chance. If we don’t win this one, then it’ll not only be our last game of the season, but our last game indefinitely.”

All of the players gave serious head nods in understanding of what they were facing, and how crucial this game was.

“I need you all focused and giving one hundred percent. Hell, give _two_ hundred percent. Play like your lives depend on it!” He shouted eagerly as he jabbed his clipboard before adding in a much calmer tone, “But still have fun.”

“We can do it, Coach!” Champ asserted, followed by a roar of enthusiastic agreement from the rest of the team.

“Good, that’s what I like to hear! Now, no ball hogging and no trying to be the hero. The only way to win this is by playing smart, and playing as a team.”

“Yes sir!” The team yelled in unison.

The sound of the buzzer echoed throughout the chatter-filled gym, signaling that it was time to start the game.

“Alright, Devils on three,” Coach Howell demanded before counting down, followed by an energetic _“Devils!”_ from him and the team.

It was a close game with the two teams constantly one-upping each other. It started out with the opposing team – the Bears – ahead by six points after the first quarter, with the Devils stealing the lead by the end of the second. It wasn’t long before the Bears came back on top, leaving them in the leading position by the time the buzzer rang at the end of the third quarter.

All that mattered, though, was the fourth quarter…and it wasn’t looking too good. The Devils were down by 8 points with only a couple of minutes left in the game. Luckily, within a minute and a half they managed to score a three-pointer _and_ make three foul shots – two by Nicole and one by Kyle Yorke. Now, with 30 seconds left, they were desperately defending the ball. Just as the point guard from the other team had jumped up to make a shot, Champ slapped the ball out of his hands – much to the surprise of his teammates and himself. He ran down the court, laughing almost maniacally from sheer excitement as he dribbled the ball, until he reached the three-point line where one of the guys from the opposing team was effectively blocking him. The Devils captain heard someone shouting _“I’m open!”_ and immediately looked over to his right to find Nicole frantically waving her open arms. He quickly looked back at the goal, attempting to figure out a way to make the winning shot as he went over his options in his head, debating what to do. He knew that with his accuracy and the added factor of someone defending him, the odds of him making that shot would be very slim, and thus losing them the game. And with two other guys running up to help defend, there was no way he’d be able to get around any of them. He gritted his teeth and snarled in reluctance as he quickly bounce-passed the ball over to Nicole.

As soon as the ball touched her fingertips, Nicole planted her feet before jumping high in the air, shooting the ball with what she hoped was just the right amount of force. The ball bounced a couple of times around the rim before dropping into the net, leaving them one point ahead with two seconds left. Nicole briefly fist pumped as the crowd cheered, but ultimately kept her focus. The game wasn’t over just yet, and she knew that they weren’t ahead enough for her to let her guard down. It only took one shot from the other team for them to lose their lead and the game.

As soon as the other team had the ball, the clock started up again and the boy ran down to mid-court before haphazardly throwing the ball at the sound of the buzzer. Everyone watched as it flew across the court and bounced off of the backboard, to the rim, and onto the floor.

“And the Purgatory Devils win the game!” The announcer declared, and the entire gym became filled with the deafening roar of boisterous applause and cheers.

“Yes, Devils! That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout!” Coach Howell shouted while running onto the court towards the team.

“We get to keep the program!” Robin exclaimed as he gave Nicole a double high five before embracing her in a hug.

After a few minutes of celebration with her teammates, Nicole jogged towards the locker room with a giant grin on her face to grab her stuff. As soon as she opened the locker door, she unexpectedly felt herself being yanked by her jersey. 

“Hey!” She yelped. When she realized that it was Waverly pulling her into the nearby stall, she smiled giddily. Before she could say anything, the cheerleader’s lips were on hers, preventing her from making any noises other than moans. Waverly’s hands were clawing all over Nicole’s uniform, and Nicole’s were doing the same with Waverly’s.

“You’re so damn _hot_ ,” Waverly panted against Nicole’s lips as she untucked the redhead’s white and blue jersey from her basketball shorts and reached underneath to feel the redhead’s skin. She didn’t even care how sweaty Nicole was right now. If anything, she found it even sexier.

_“Waves,”_ Nicole breathed out as she pushed away from brunette and immediately roamed her eyes over the girl in her cheerleading uniform, really seeing her for the first time that night, since she had been so focused on the game and didn’t want to get distracted. And based on the way she had trouble tearing her eyes away from Waverly’s body, she had made the right decision. “Shit.” She shook the sexual thoughts from her head when she felt the uncomfortable throbbing between her thighs.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asked in concern.

“I can’t hang out tonight. I told my mom we’d have dinner together just me and her. It’s kind of a tradition after the final game of the season.” She looked down into darker-than-usual hazel eyes apologetically.

“Oh, well that’s okay,” Waverly shrugged as she slid her arms over Nicole’s shoulders and smiled the kind of smile that absolutely killed the practically drooling redhead. “We’ll hang out another night.”

“I know, I just _really_ want to be with you right now though,” Nicole whined as she let the back of her head drop against the closed stall door.

“I want to be with you too, baby. God, you’re so sexy when you play. I couldn’t stop watching you the entire game, even when you were sitting on the bench.” She bit her bottom lip as she scanned her eyes down Nicole’s body and then back up.

“Ugh, Waves, you make it worse when you look at me like that!”

Waverly giggled as she held her hand over her mouth. “Sorry. I’ll try not to look at you like that anymore.”

“At least not anymore _tonight._ But next time we _hang out_ , feel free to look at me however you want.” With a smirk, Nicole ghosted her fingertips down to Waverly’s backside over her uniform skirt and gave it a light squeeze.

“Hey! Now who’s making it worse!” Waverly teased, and both girls fell into harmonized laughter.

“Maybe she went in here.” The sound of Chrissy’s voice rang throughout the locker room followed by the sounds of multiple footsteps. “Waverly? Are you in here?”

Waverly quickly covered Nicole’s mouth with her hand as they looked at each other with wide eyes. “Yeah, I’m just finishing up!” She reached her free hand behind her and flushed the toilet before exiting the stall towards the sink. She turned and noticed Chrissy, Rosita, and Beth standing by the lockers grabbing their things. “I had to pee.”

“Well hurry up and finish washing your hands, Earp! We’re leaving to go get some food,” Rosita said.

“I’m coming,” Waverly said as she briefly ran her hands under the hand dryer before following the girls out of the locker room.

Just before Chrissy walked through the door, she spun around and headed straight for the stall Waverly was in. “Actually, I’m going to pee really quick.”

Before the brunette could protest, Chrissy opened the door and saw Nicole standing there with a guilty smile on her face. The blonde gave the redhead a pointed look before turning to look over at Waverly. “Really?”

Waverly shrugged before giving her friend an innocent look.

“You know, it’s really unfair that you two get to make out in here without anyone even guessing what you’re up to.”

“Just one of the perks of being gay I guess,” Nicole said in a cocky tone as she exited the stall for Chrissy to enter. She smiled at Waverly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll call you tonight.” With a wink, she grabbed her bag and jogged out of the locker room.

* * *

**[Waverly - 10:07 PM:]** Just got home!

Nicole immediately looked down at the opened thread and smiled to herself. She set her pencil down and quickly typed out a reply.

**[Nicole - 10:07 PM:]** Good! Glad you made it back safely.

**[Waverly - 10:07 PM **:** ] **😊How’s the homework going?

**[Nicole - 10:08 PM **:** ] **It’s okay. I’ve just got a few more questions to answer on my Chemistry assignment

**[Nicole - 10:08 PM **:** ] **It’s really difficult to concentrate though.

**[Waverly - 10:08 PM **:** ] **How come?

Nicole bit her bottom lip as she typed out her reply.

**[Nicole - 10:08 PM **:** ] **I can’t stop thinking about you 👀

**[Waverly - 10:09 PM **:** ] **Am I just that cute😊

**[Nicole - 10:09 PM **:** ] **Lol yes you’re very cute. But I meant more of like, in a different way…

**[Waverly - 10:09 PM **:** ] **What do you mean?

**[Nicole - 10:10 PM **:** ] **You know…

**[Nicole - 10:10 PM **:** ] **Like the kind of way that makes it difficult to think about Chemistry homework… 😅

The redhead placed her phone face down on her desk and took a minute to compose herself. Even though she and Waverly had done some stuff, it wasn’t all that easy to talk about it. She didn’t know why, but she just felt really awkward and a little nervous thinking about what Waverly might respond with. It was a stretch that the brunette would think anything badly of her, but that didn’t keep the thought from crossing her mind.

After working on her homework for a few minutes, she finally calmed down from her internal gay panic enough to look at her phone and read Waverly’s text.

**[Waverly - 10:10 PM **:** ] **Honestly, I’ve been thinking about you too in that kind of way…

Nicole felt her stomach flutter at the words as she frantically tapped her thumbs on the screen.

**[Nicole - 10:19 PM **:** ] **You have??

**[Waverly - 10:19 PM **:** ] **Well, yeah! Ever since the locker room it’s all that’s been on my mind. I spent most of dinner with the squad texting you and daydreaming about you. Chrissy totally called me out lol

**[Nicole - 10:20 PM **:** ] **In front of the squad?

**[Waverly - 10:20 PM **:** ] **No no, in a text! God, can you imagine if she outed me in front of the whole squad? I would kill her 😒

**[Nicole - 10:20 PM **:** ] **Oh I would too!

**[Nicole - 10:20 PM **:** ] **But I’m glad I’m not the only one dying here 😅

**[Waverly - 10:21 PM **:** ] **You’re definitely not!

Nicole was about to type her response when she noticed that Waverly was typing out a new message. She waited patiently for the new message, but the three dots disappeared. Then they reappeared, and disappeared again. This pattern repeated a few more times, as if the brunette was either trying to figure out what to say, or wasn’t sure if she wanted to send it. After a few seconds of nothing, Nicole finally received a new message.

**[Waverly - 10:22 PM **:** ] **I was actually just about to fix it…

Her eyes widened as she audibly swallowed. After re-reading the message a few times to make sure she understood correctly, she finally typed out her reply.

**[Nicole - 10:23 PM **:** ] **I was too

**[Waverly - 10:23 PM **:** ] **Yeah?

**[Nicole - 10:23 PM **:** ] **Yes. I’m so horny right now baby

The redhead clenched her jaw, hoping she hadn’t taken it too far. When she didn’t receive a reply right away, she began to panic, but was filled with relief when she saw a new message pop up on the screen.

**[Waverly - 10:26 PM **:** ] **I’m doing it right now…

Nicole's eyes nearly popped out of her head as her jaw simultaneously dropped. With a thud, her phone hit the floor and she quickly scrambled to pick it up. Was this really happening? Were they actually about to have phone sex? …was this even okay? Nicole pursed her lips together as she looked at her phone. Waverly wouldn’t have said that if it wasn’t an invitation, right? She looked at her door slightly cracked open as her leg nervously bounced up and down, debating whether or not to go for it.

It didn’t take long for her arousal to overpower any other part of her, and she quickly rushed to lock the door before jumping onto her bed and pushing her hand down the front of her sweatpants as she typed with the other…

**[Nicole - 10:27 PM **:** ] **I’m doing it too…

After turning on the ringer, Nicole set her phone down on the mattress beside her and closed her eyes as she focused on her fingers slowly circling her clit. She was completely soaked from her constant thoughts of the brunette, so she didn’t really have to get herself worked up or anything. As soon as she heard her phone chime, she picked it up without halting her movements between her legs.

**[Waverly - 10:28 PM **:** ] **What are you doing to yourself baby?

**[Nicole - 10:28 PM **:** ] **I’m touching myself while thinking of you

**[Waverly - 10:29 PM **:** ] **Where are you touching yourself?

Nicole felt her cheeks burn red, thankful that Waverly wasn’t able to see them. Was she allowed to be descriptive here? Would it be too much? They were already here, talking to each other while masturbating. It’s not like there was really anything for her to lose.

**[Nicole - 10:29 PM **:** ] **My clit

**[Waverly - 10:29 PM **:** ] **Does it feel good baby?

She sighed at the lack of a negative response, and figured nothing was really off limits here.

**[Nicole - 10:30 PM **:** ] **Yeah it feels really good baby

**[Nicole - 10:30 PM **:** ] **I’m so wet for you

**[Waverly - 10:30 PM **:** ] **Fuck

**[Waverly - 10:30 PM **:** ] **Jesus babe, you’re gonna make me cum in like 2 seconds

**[Nicole - 10:31 PM **:** ] **Same. I’m thinking about you in your cheerleading uniform and it’s driving me crazy. God I wish you were here

**[Waverly - 10:31 PM **:** ] **Pretend like I _am_ there baby. Pretend it’s me that’s touching you. I’ve got my fingers on your clit and I’m touching you just the way you like

Nicole felt her stomach drop as a wave of arousal hit her hard, and her hips slightly jolted forwards. She closed her eyes and imagined Waverly’s fingers between her legs. She almost forgot about her phone when she heard it chime.

**[Waverly - 10:33 PM **:** ] **That’s it baby, open your legs for me. I love it when I can feel you moving your hips like that. So needy for my fingers

Nicole dropped her legs and started to rock her hips as she rubbed herself a little faster.

**[Nicole - 10:33 PM **:** ] **Don’t stop baby. It feels so good when you touch me like this

**[Waverly - 10:34 PM **:** ] **Don’t worry I won’t stop. You just focus on yourself baby

Nicole knew that Waverly meant not to worry about responding and to only focus on reading her incoming texts, and touching her body.

**[Waverly - 10:34 PM **:** ] **You’re so wet for me baby. I can feel you getting needier rubbing against my hand.

**[Waverly - 10:34 PM **:** ] **I’m wearing my cheerleading uniform right now. I can feel you touching me underneath my skirt. Jesus Nicole, that feels so good

**[Waverly - 10:35 PM **:** ] **I can feel your fingers inside me. You’re in so deep baby. God I need to cum so badly I can’t stand it

Nicole read those texts over and over again as she picked up her pace. Her sweatpants and boyshorts were now pushed down around her thighs as she worked her sensitive bud. She moved her hand in quick motions as she thought about Waverly, and almost instantly felt herself nearing her orgasm. The tension began to grow as it bubbled up deep inside her entire body, until she felt an explosion of release in the form of strong contractions.

_“Fuck, Waverly I’m coming baby. I’m coming for you. I’m coming all over your hand and your tight little sexy as hell uniform. Shit, I can’t stop coming baby,”_ she said to herself in a choked whisper as she rode out her seemingly never-ending orgasm.

When her clit became too sensitive to touch, she moved her hand to run her wet fingers through the red curls over her mound before wiping them on the bed sheets.

“Fuck,” she said with a grin and a shake of her head before quickly snatching her phone from beside her.

**[Nicole - 10:38 PM **:** ] **I just came. Holy shit that was amazing Waves

**[Waverly - 10:38 PM **:** ] **Good baby. I’m getting close

Nicole smirked to herself, excited that it was her turn – and she was going to fuck Waverly _up._

**[Nicole - 10:39 PM **:** ] **I know, I can feel you. Your pussy is so tight right now that it’s getting harder to move my soaking wet fingers inside you

**[Nicole - 10:39 PM **:** ] **And your clit is twitching so much as I rub it with my other hand. I can feel that I’m touching you in all the right places, just the way you like baby

**[Nicole - 10:40 PM **:** ] **And I’m rubbing my wet pussy on your leg so you can feel how much you just made me cum. I want to make you cum that much baby. I want to hear you screaming my name. Please baby, will you cum for me?

**[Nicole - 10:40 PM **:** ] **I want to feel your cum all over my hand to know just how good I make you feel

Nicole waited patiently, smiling at her phone and knowing that a lack of immediate response was a good thing, since it meant that Waverly was focusing on reaching her orgasm. As soon as she saw the three dots come up, she grinned.

**[Waverly - 10:43 PM **:** ] **Holy

**[Waverly - 10:43 PM **:** ] **Shit

**[Waverly - 10:43 PM **:** ] **What

**[Waverly - 10:43 PM **:** ] **The

**[Waverly - 10:43 PM **:** ] **HELL

**[Waverly - 10:43 PM **:** ] **😵 😵 😵 😵 😵 😵 😵 😵 😵 😵

Nicole laughed giddily and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

**[Nicole - 10:43 PM **:** ] **Did you say my name as you came baby? **😏**

**[Waverly - 10:44 PM **:** ] **Oh I said your name all right. I said it so many times that I lost count. Jesus Christ!!!

**[Waverly - 10:44 PM **:** ] **That was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had

**[Waverly - 10:44 PM **:** ] **I’m still recovering

**[Waverly - 10:44 PM **:** ] **I’m actually speechless.

Nicole grinned at her phone as she typed.

**[Nicole - 10:44 PM **:** ] **Can I call you? I want to hear your voice

Almost immediately, Waverly’s face popped up on the screen and Nicole quickly answered.

“It was the best orgasm I’ve ever had too,” Nicole immediately said.

_“Seriously, I can’t breathe!”_ Waverly panted. _“That was so hot. Like, unbelievably hot. Christ.”_

Nicole chuckled lightly as she mindlessly played with the hair on her pubic bone – something she did out of habit in a relaxing way, not in any sort of sexual way. “I agree. So fucking hot. I feel much better now.”

_“Me too_. _I had been unintentionally teasing myself thinking about you all throughout the game and dinner, so this feels like heaven right now.”_

“All of this feels like heaven. Every time I’m with you it feels like heaven.” Nicole grimaced as soon as the words left her mouth.

_“God, cheesy much?”_ Waverly laughed.

“Yep. I heard it as soon as I said it.” Nicole shook her head in shame.

_“But I feel the same way. I’m so happy right now, Nicole. I’ve never been this happy before.”_

“Me neither. Just imagine what it’ll be like when we actually have sex,” she chuckled lightly, and the brunette followed suit.

_“I already know it’s going to be incredible._ ”

“I just hope I don’t pass out from excitement,” Nicole teased. “But until then, this is good. Everything we’re doing is really good.”

_“It’s good for me too.”_ Waverly smiled, and even though Nicole couldn’t see it, she could hear it in the brunette’s voice. _“So, do you feel like you can finish your homework now, stud?”_

“Actually, I think that made it worse.” Nicole laughed as she pulled her sweatpants up with her free hand and walked over to her desk before plopping down in the chair. “But I need to get it done because I’m exhausted right now and tomorrow is Friday, which means that we have to get up early for school.”

_“Ugh, I know. But it’s almost the weekend, so only one more day until we can sleep in and do whatever we want together all weekend long!”_

“I can’t wait,” Nicole sighed happily.

_“Well, I’m going to sleep. You better finish up your homework missy.”_

“Don’t worry, I will.”

_“Okay, well, good night baby.”_

“Good night, baby.”

_“Good night.”_

“…Good night.”

_“…I’m going to hang up now.”_

“Okay, do it,” Nicole chuckled.

They said their goodbyes for another three minutes before the couple finally hung up, leaving them both with huge grins on their faces for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, Waverly and Nicole both woke up a little earlier just so they could walk to school together. They spent the entire way there talking about random stuff with their hands occasionally brushing against one another’s as they swung by their sides. Every once in a while, they’d hold hands for a few seconds before letting go. The brief touches made Waverly’s stomach flutter every time, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Why are you two so giddy?” Chrissy asked with a quirked eyebrow as the pair walked up to their lockers, quickly biting back their grins.

“Because it’s Friday,” Nicole shrugged as she turned her lock.

The blonde looked at them doubtfully. “Yeah, right.”

“I’ll tell you later.” Waverly whispered with a wink and a smile, indicating that it was something really good. She knew that was the only way Chrissy would drop it for the time being. But also, she wanted to tell her best friend all about her experience of having phone sex with Nicole, because that was a pretty freakin’ big deal.

“Oh sounds juicy!” Chrissy beamed in excitement. “It’ll have to be after school, though. I’m meeting up with Robin at lunch today.”

“Everything alright?” Waverly asked in concern as Nicole gave her a similar curious look.

“Yeah. We’re just going to talk some stuff out. Make things less awkward and clear the air.” The blonde gave a weak smile and a short nod as she ran her hand down the strap of her bag.

“That’s good! He’s been asking about you, you know,” Nicole replied before shutting her locker door and leading them towards their English class.

“I know. I think he feels guilty, but I don’t want it to be like that. I want us to be friends again. We were friends first, and I kind of miss that.”

“I’m sure you two will get back to that.” Waverly smiled.

“I hope so. Besides, I just don’t have enough gay friends,” Chrissy teased with a wink in the couple’s direction before slipping inside the classroom.

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other and rolled their eyes with subtle shakes of their heads before following the blonde through the door.

* * *

“Okay, _now_ will you tell me why you and Nicole looked so giddy this morning?” Chrissy asked as she followed Waverly into her bedroom.

Both of the girls dropped their bags onto the floor before plopping onto the bed, sitting cross-legged and facing each other.

A wide smile formed on Waverly’s face as she excitedly blurted out, “Nicole and I sort of had phone sex last night!”

Chrissy’s mouth popped open, as if someone had pressed an ‘eject’ button. “You _sort of_ had phone sex, or you _did_ have phone sex?!”

Waverly bit her bottom lip for a moment before answering, “We _did_.”

“Oh my god!” Chrissy squealed as she grabbed Waverly’s arms and shook them vigorously. “Okay, tell me everything! What did you say? What did she say? What was it like?” She paused before saying with a smirk, “You know what, you should just show me the texts.”

“Um, yeah right! I’m not showing you that!”

“Why not?” Chrissy whined.

“Because it’s private. For me and Nicole’s eyes only.” Waverly folded her arms sternly across her chest, and the blonde instantly knew there was no convincing her – not that she would have tried.

“Okay, fine. Then just give me the details!” She stared at Waverly as she eagerly waited.

“Well, I texted her that I was home after you dropped me off last night—”

“Oh you mean after you spent the entire dinner texting her?” Chrissy gave Waverly a knowing look, and the brunette began to blush.

“Right. So I texted her that I was home and she said that she was having trouble focusing on her homework because she was thinking about me. I said I was thinking about her too and that I was about to _fix_ it…” she trailed off as her eyes roamed around the room.

Chrissy looked completely baffled. “Waverly Earp! I didn’t think you had it in you to be so bold!” The blonde shook her head in amazement.

“Oh, it gets even better. Nicole said that she was about to do it too and that she was horny, and I said, _‘I’m doing it right now.’_ ”

“Okay, it’s official. You’re braver than I ever thought you were. Damn.”

Waverly chuckled as she shook her head. “Thanks…I think.”

“Oh, it’s definitely a compliment. Okay, so then what happened?”

“Then, you know, we were just touching ourselves and telling each other what we wanted to do to the other. Pretty straightforward.”

Chrissy let out a small laugh. “Yeah, phone sex with your girlfriend sounds _straight_ forward to me.” She bounced her eyebrows a couple of times at the pun.

With narrowed eyes, Waverly lightly backhanded her on the knee. “You know what I mean.”

“Well was it good?”

“It was amazing. 10 out of 10 would recommend,” Waverly smirked.

“Nice! So, are you two gonna _hang out_ later?” Chrissy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah, she’s going to come over in a little bit.” Waverly bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her lap, already thinking about the redhead invading her senses.

“Well, until then, what do you wanna do?” Chrissy laid back on the bed as she looked up at her friend with an eyebrow lifted in question.

“Wanna watch some YouTube videos?”

The blonde quickly sat up with a smirk. “Um, _always_.”

* * *

Music rang out from Waverly’s Bluetooth speaker as her private Spotify playlist – labeled _Makeout Songs_ – played from her laptop. She and Nicole had originally been watching a movie on the laptop, but then one thing led to another and… well, they ended up here; laying on Waverly’s bed with Nicole’s shirt completely unbuttoned and Waverly’s completely absent. Hands were moving everywhere, touching as much skin as possible as lips were hungrily gliding. It was as if they just couldn’t get enough of each other.

Before things could get any more heated, the front door below them slammed shut, shaking the house and causing both girls to jump apart.

_“Shit,_ ” Waverly hissed as she scrambled to get her shirt off the floor while Nicole quickly buttoned hers back up. “I lost track of time.”

“Me too,” Nicole panted while running her hands through her disheveled hair.

_“It’s not a big deal, Gus! Everyone does it! You’re just overreacting!”_ Wynonna shouted from the living room.

_“Not in my house they don’t!”_ Gus replied in an equally loud manner.

Both Waverly and Nicole drew their eyebrows together as their eyes shifted from the closed bedroom door to each other.

“Should we go down there?” Nicole asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t tell if this is a serious fight or one of their typical squabbles.”

_“What did I say about getting arrested again? Do you know how many favors I owe Randy Nedley right now?”_

_“Well I didn’t think anyone would come down to the abandoned train tracks! I mean, can’t a girl just smoke some weed with her friend in privacy?”_

Waverly’s eyes widened. “Oh yeah, we should definitely go down there.”

The couple rushed towards the door and trotted down the stairs. The arguing voices became louder with each step. They weren’t really sure what to say, so instead they just awkwardly stood there in case anyone needed to ask for backup.

“Not if you’re in a public place. And I don’t trust that Gardner kid. I’ve never liked you hanging out with her.” Gus sternly folded her arms across her chest.

“Well boo freaking hoo. Mercedes is my friend and you can’t control who I hang out with.” Wynonna crossed her arms in a similar manner to her aunt.

Gus gritted her teeth as she slowly shook her head. “Well how about this then – you’re _grounded_. You’re not allowed to go anywhere other than school and this house until _graduation_.”

The brunette sneered as she looked at her aunt. “I’ll do whatever the fuck I want. I’m almost 19 now, which means that _you_ can’t tell me what to do anymore.”

“I can if you’re goin’ to live under my roof, girl!”

“Well then maybe I shouldn’t live under _your_ roof!” Wynonna spat back.

“As you’ve said, you’re not a child anymore, Wynonna. That decision is up to you. If you wanna ruin your life, then by all means, have at it. But I will not allow you to do it on my watch.”

With her hands on her hips, Wynonna sucked her tongue against the front part of her top teeth as she calmly nodded her head. She took one step towards the older woman and in a calm tone said, “Don’t act like you give a shit about me. We all know that Waverly’s your favorite, and without her you would’ve kicked me to the curb a long time ago.” Wynonna flitted her eyes towards her younger sister, who was looking back at her with worry, before shifting her gaze back to Gus.

“Wynonna, I do care about you. You’re just too closed off to see it ‘cause you think everyone in yer life is against you.” She sighed as she shook her head. “I’m just tryin’ to help you here.”

“Well I don’t need your help. I don’t need anyone’s help. And it’s clear that being here is just holding me back from living my life, and I’m sick of it. _I_ control what I do now, no one else. So do me a favor, and get the hell out of my life.” She snatched her bag from off the floor and stormed out the door before slamming it behind her.

The entire house was quiet aside from the sound of Gus slowly inhaling through her nose, and the muffled sound of Wynonna’s truck speeding off into the night.

“I’m goin’ to clean the kitchen,” Gus said under her breath as she walked out of the living room without making any eye contact with Waverly or Nicole.

Nicole looked at Waverly, who was just staring at the door, before softly asking, “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” She swallowed the lump in her throat as she blinked a few times to urge the tears away.

“Want to go after her?”

Waverly sighed as she shook her head. “I don’t even know where she’s gone.”

Nicole shrugged. “Probably her boyfriend’s place. Right?”

“Yeah, probably. That sounds like where she would go.” Waverly finally tore her eyes away from the door and looked up at her girlfriend. “But I don’t know where he lives or what college he even goes to.”

A small smile spread across Nicole’s face. “Well that’s the beauty of the internet. We can find out pretty much anything about anyone. I don’t know if we can get his address, but we can at least find out what college he goes to. And then we can go from there.”

“Okay.” Waverly said softly with a small nod and an even smaller smile.

Nicole grabbed her hand and smiled back at her as she led the brunette upstairs to her room to do some digging.

\---

After some thorough social media stalking, Waverly and Nicole found out not only what school Dolls went to, but that he was currently at a campus party, and they instantly knew that’s where Wynonna would be. Of course, they needed to borrow a car, which Chrissy agreed to under one condition…they had to let her tag along. 

“Ugh, I should’ve brought my fake ID!” Waverly worried as she nervously looked at the house they were slowly approaching. The place was crawling with college-aged people, most of them with some sort of drink in their hand.

Nicole reached over and rested her hand on Waverly’s exposed thigh just below the hem of her skirt, gently brushing her thumb back and forth to help calm the brunette down. “Relax. I’m sure they won’t be checking for IDs at a college party.” She scrunched her eyebrows as she looked at her girlfriend curiously. “Wait, you have a fake ID?”

“No,” Waverly shook her head before realization hit her. “Dammit! I should’ve made a fake ID!”

The redhead let out a short, breathy laugh in amusement, and the blonde just rolled her eyes from the back seat behind them.

“We’re gonna be fine. I’m sure they won’t even ask who we are. They just want to fill the place up with people and have fun,” Chrissy reassured.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Waverly relaxed.

A mischievous grin spread across Nicole’s face. “Besides, worst case scenario, we’ll just say that we’re together and make out with each other. I’m sure the frat guys will let us in then.” She glanced over at her girlfriend, who was looking unamused as Chrissy cackled.

“Not funny.”

“Either way, I’m here to have fun and meet some cute college guys!” Chrissy eagerly unbuckled her seatbelt as soon as Nicole parked the car.

“Is that why you wanted me to drive? Because you're planning on drinking?” Nicole quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

The blonde shrugged. “I figured it would be better if you already knew the route. Also, I just don’t really like driving long distances.”

After getting out of the car, the trio bypassed the people making out and socializing on the front porch before walking through the opened front door. Almost instantly, the blaring music hit them in the face, and Waverly had to fight the urge to cover her ears.

“I’m going to look around for some cute boys. If I see Wynonna, I’ll text you!” Chrissy yelled over the music before disappearing.

Nicole rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Great. Well, where should we start?”

“I checked Dolls’s Instagram story and it looked like he was somewhere outside. Maybe in the back?” Waverly replied.

Nicole nodded. “Good, because I’m tired of yelling over this music.”

She followed Waverly through the crowd of drunk and high college students towards the back door. As soon as they reached the patio, both Waverly and Nicole sighed in relief at being able to hear again.

“Look, there she is!” Waverly exclaimed before rushing over towards her older sister, who was sitting in Dolls’s lap.

“Waverly!” Wynonna slurred with a red cup in her hand as she staggered over towards her younger sister and engulfed her in an unexpectedly tight hug – she wasn’t usually a hugger, but with alcohol in her system that wasn’t so much the case. “I’m glad you’re here! You remember Dolls.”

“Hey,” the dark-skinned man waved with a small smile on his face.

Waverly smiled and waved back at him.

“So, what are you doing here baby sis?”

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Waverly replied with worry in her voice.

“Are you kidding? I’ve never been better! I’m glad I left that hellhole _Purgatory_.” She brought her cup up to her lips, only slightly missing her mouth.

“But you’re coming back, right?”

“ _Pfffft_ yeah, sure. I’ll come back two weeks from _never_!” Wynonna snorted before downing the last little bit of her drink.

Waverly gave Nicole a look that said she wanted to talk to her sister alone, and the redhead nodded in understanding.

“I’m going to see what Chrissy’s up to.” Nicole shoved her hands inside her jacket pockets as she slipped through the back door and inside the house.

“Baby Nedley’s here too? I thought you were here to drag me back to my old life. Glad to see you’re finally letting loose and having some fun, baby sis!” Wynonna grinned as she playfully shoved her sister’s shoulder.

Waverly swiftly grabbed Wynonna’s arm and dragged her aside where they could speak with a little more privacy.

“Ow! Jeez, when did you get so strong?”

“I’m a cheerleader, remember?”

Wynonna quirked an eyebrow. “Are your pom-poms made of lead or something?”

The younger Earp narrowed her eyes. “We do more than wave around pom-poms, you know. Or at least you _would_ know, if you ever came to see me at any of the events.”

“Yeah, sports and I don’t match. Or, anything with sober people really.” Wynonna shrugged.

Waverly shook her head. “Whatever, that’s not even why I’m here. Wynonna, you need to come home.”

The taller brunette folded her arms across her chest as she looked at her sister skeptically. “Oh, I see. So you _did_ come here to bring me back. Red and Blondie were just a decoy.”

“No, they came to help me. Well, Nicole did at least. We needed to borrow Chrissy’s car and she wanted to come along to check out some college guys.” Waverly rolled her eyes.

The corners of Wynonna’s mouth slowly tugged up into a smirk. “Speaking of which, I was talking to a really cute guy earlier. …well, cute for a nerd. He studies something about culture and is into saving the planet and shit. I stopped listening because he was boring me, but I think you’d really be into him.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Stop changing the subject.” Waverly gave her sister a pointed look, knowing that this wasn’t the time to tell her about Nicole. “Wynonna, you have to come home.”

“I don’t have to do shit. That place is such a drag. I’m way happier here.”

Waverly let out a short laugh. “You’re only saying that because you’re drunk. And high.”

“Am not! I want to be here with people my own age. I’m sick of being stuck in high school! All of my friends are gone.”

“I’m still there.”

“You know what I mean.”

Waverly shook her head. “You only have three more months left and then you’ll be done. It’s not that long.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You actually _like_ school. But for me, it’s torture. I tried, I really did. But high school just isn’t for me.”

Waverly looked at her sister in confusion. “So what, you’re just going to quit?”

“Guess so.” Wynonna shrugged.

“Wynonna, you can’t!” Waverly shouted with wide eyes. “You’ve already gotten this far! You can’t give up now!”

“Why not?” The older Earp lowered her eyebrows.

“Because, you told me that you wouldn’t drop out. You promised me. And you made me promise not to let you.”

Wynonna scoffed. “That was three years ago. I was young and stupid, and I had no idea what I was saying.”

“Doesn’t matter. A promise is a promise,” Waverly stated matter-of-factly with her pointer finger raised high in the air. “And I’m not breaking my promise. You’re _going_ to finish high school, because I know you want that diploma. I know that you’re tired of always giving up, so I won’t let you. Not this time.” She shook her head in determination before continuing, “I’ll help you with your homework and with studying for tests, and I’ll help you with any extra credit assignments you need. I won’t do it for you this time, but I’ll help you.”

Wynonna looked at her sister hesitantly.

Waverly paused for a brief moment before continuing in a softer tone. “And also, I need you. You’re my sister, and my best friend. And I don’t want you to leave me too. Not yet.”

With a heavy sigh, Wynonna slowly shook her head as she looked off in thought. “Fine. I’ll come back. But I need a break to just be on my own for a little bit.” She shifted her eyes over towards her sister. “I’ll come back after this weekend. Just don’t tell Gus yet. If she knows I’m planning on coming home, she’ll just try to control me. I’ll ask for her forgiveness when I come back.”

Waverly nodded as a small smile grew on her face. She darted forwards and wrapped her arms around her sister before pulling back. “I’m going to go find Nicole and Chrissy.”

“You know, you should stay a little. Have some fun.” The older brunette winked.

“I’m not going to look for that guy.” Waverly said bluntly as she rolled her eyes and began to walk back towards the house with Wynonna following closely behind.

“Oh come on! He really was cute. Like, a solid ten on the nerd scale, which makes him at least a seven on the normal one.”

Waverly shook her head as she watched Wynonna sit back down in Dolls’s lap. “Not gonna happen.”

“Fine.” Wynonna sighed in defeat before grabbing Dolls’s face and pulling him into a drunken kiss.

Waverly grimaced and took that as her cue to exit. As she walked back inside the house, she pulled out her phone and sent a message in the group chat.

**[Waverly - 11:07 PM]** Where are you guys?

She stared at the screen for a moment, waiting for a response, before sighing and shoving her phone into her back pocket. As soon as she looked up, she instantly noticed red hair across the room. Nicole was leaning against the wall, smiling, and talking to someone. The kind of someone with a pretty smile, and gorgeous naturally highlighted curls that looked like that of someone who had just gotten back from a beach trip. And _boobs._

Waverly watched for a moment, not wanting to go in too strong and come off as the jealous type. _Relax Waverly, she’s just being nice. That girl is probably straight._ As soon as she noticed the girl giggling and twisting her hair around her finger – telltale signs of flirting – Waverly gritted her teeth and practically snarled as she made a beeline towards Nicole, pushing past anyone who got in her way.

“Hey babe!” Waverly chirped as she slipped her hand into Nicole’s and laced their fingers together. She glared at the stranger and stated, “We’re sophomores, by the way. In _high school_.”

The girl, who looked like she was at least twenty, scoffed at the new information. “Yeah, I’ve gotta go,” she said before making a swift exit. 

Nicole looked at Waverly in confusion. “Um, what happened to worrying about the people here figuring out our age?” She slowly pulled her hand out of Waverly’s as she looked around the room before continuing in a softer tone. “And what’s with the sudden PDA?” Her eyes widened in realization. “Wait, did you come out to Wynonna?”

“That girl was flirting with you.” Waverly said sharply, as if it were obvious, before crossing her arms.

Nicole chuckled. “What? No she wasn’t.” Her smile slowly dropped as her face shifted to one that was more serious. “Wait, do you think so?”

The hint of excitement in Nicole’s voice wasn’t lost on the brunette. With a huff, Waverly looked at Nicole incredulously while shaking her head. She uncrossed her arms, forcefully swinging them by her sides as she stormed off.

“Waverly, wait!” Nicole called out as she rushed to catch up with the brunette. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Oh, okay. So how did you mean it then? Were you intending _more_ enthusiasm?” Waverly quipped as she continued to walk through the grass of the front yard without looking behind her.

“No, I mean…” Nicole rolled her eyes and jogged in front of the brunette to face her, finally halting her movements. “I was just surprised that a girl was flirting with me. I mean, I’m so not used to it that I didn’t even notice.” She chuckled lightly, attempting to make light of the situation. She gulped when she saw the look on Waverly face change, indicating that she had somehow made the situation much worse.

“Well, I’m sorry that my flirting isn’t enough for you, and that you need a total stranger to bat her eyelashes in order to make you feel wanted.”

Nicole quickly shook her head. “No, Waverly, that’s not what I’m say—”

“You know what, I’m too tired to talk about it anymore. I’m just going to wait in the car until you two are ready to leave.” She held out her hand. “May I have the keys please?”

Nicole sighed as she reached into her jacket pocket and handed the keys over to Waverly before watching her walk away.

_“Nice going dumbass,”_ Nicole whispered to herself before groaning in dismay as she rubbed her face with her hands. She shook her head and went back inside to look for Chrissy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	14. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tells Nicole that she’s ready to have sex.

“Waves, will you please talk to me?” Nicole pleaded as she followed Waverly down the street to her house from Chrissy’s.

The brunette finally stopped when they got to the end of her driveway. Without looking at Nicole, she sat down on the curb beside it, and Nicole sat next to her.

“I wasn’t into that girl.”

“Sure sounds like you were.” Waverly replied without missing a beat.

“I wasn’t. I was just surprised to find out that she was flirting with me. Not because I want people to flirt with me or anything, but because she was a stranger who didn’t even know that I was gay. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Yeah well, you’re pretty gay.” A small smile formed on Waverly’s lips as she glanced over at the redhead.

Yeah, I guess so.” Nicole chuckled. “I’m sorry I upset you. I really wasn’t meaning to.”

Waverly sighed as she shook her head. “It wasn’t just because of what you said.”

With a look of curiosity, Nicole asked, “Then what was it?”

“It just made me think…what’s going to happen when we go off to college and all of these girls want you?”

Nicole snorted. “I doubt that’ll happen.”

“No, seriously Nic. You don’t even realize how attractive you are. I mean, it’s fine now because you don’t know any other girls here that are into girls, but what happens when we go off to college and everyone is more open and you’re being swarmed with offers? Or what if we don’t even go to the same college at all?”

The redhead looked down at the ground in thought, still unable to believe that a bunch of college girls would actually want her. “Look, I like you. I _really_ like you. Even if every single girl at our school was gay, I’d still pick you.”

“Really?”

“Really. Besides, we’re only sophomores. College isn’t for another two and a half years anyways. Why are you thinking about that stuff now?

Waverly shrugged. “I don’t know. Sometimes I think too far ahead.”

“Well, there’s nothing to worry about. Let’s just enjoy what we have now, and not worry so much about that stuff until we have to. Okay?” Nicole chuckled lightly.

With a shake of her head, Waverly gave a short laugh. “Do you know me?”

“More and more each day.” The redhead smiled as she rested her forearms on top of her knees while looking at her girlfriend with grateful eyes.

The heat slowly rushed to Waverly’s cheeks as they tinged a subtle shade of red. She cleared her throated as she bit the inside of her cheeks to stifle her smile. “Do you want to sleep over tonight? I’m sure it’ll be okay with Gus.”

Nicole shrugged nonchalantly, giving her best attempt at not letting her eagerness show. “Sure. My mom probably assumes I decided to sleep over anyways since it’s midnight and I never actually told her that we were going to a college party.” She grinned. 

Waverly shook her head as she got up from the curb and reached out a helping hand for her girlfriend to take. The pair walked all the way to the front door with their fingers intertwined, holding on as tightly as they could until they had to let go.

* * *

Waverly and Nicole spent the next six weeks growing closer to one another. They’d had more sleepovers than they could count, all involving some very heated make out sessions, and a couple of orgasms. They still hadn’t reached the point of being completely naked, or actually touching each other anywhere below the belt, and each time it was getting more difficult not to. But Nicole didn’t want to pressure Waverly, so she patiently, enjoying what they were doing until the brunette was ready for more.

Little did Nicole know, Waverly _was_ ready for more. She had been ready for the past couple of days, but wasn’t quite sure how to bring it up. Should she say it in a text? Should she tell Nicole they needed to talk and awkwardly bring it up then? Should she just blurt it out at a random time when Nicole least expected it? She knew she was overthinking it, but that wasn’t new, considering she always overthought pretty much everything.

As the couple ran on the trail through the woods that Wednesday, Waverly’s mind was racing with all thoughts of sex — and more specifically, how to casually bring up the topic with the redhead. She was so distracted that she practically squealed when Nicole pulled her aside and pushed her against a tree to plant a kiss on her lips.

Waverly giggled as Nicole pulled away with a mischievous grin. “What was that for?”

Nicole shrugged. “I just wanted to kiss you. You’re really hot when you run, you know.”

“Oh, really?” Waverly was trying to play it cool with the smirk she was sporting, but her reddened cheeks said otherwise. She was always amazed at how even after being together for two months, the redhead still gave her massive butterflies just like in the very beginning.

Nicole nodded as she slowly leaned back in and continued kissing the brunette. As she smiled against soft lips, Waverly trailed her hands down to the redhead’s ass, pulling her in closer. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the right moment to bring it up. 

Nicole’s breath hitched when she felt Waverly reposition herself between her legs. The pressure of Waverly’s thigh between her legs was relieving, but taunting for Nicole. She knew they couldn’t go any further than that, but her body desperately wanted to. She’d been ready for sex for a few weeks now, and lately she’d been having more and more sex dreams about her girlfriend. She wasn’t going to push Waverly, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t hoping the brunette would be ready soon.

Nicole dropped her lips to Waverly’s neck, eliciting a small breathy moan from the girl, much to her amusement, and Waverly instantly felt a strong wave of arousal rush straight to her core. Every inch of her skin was suddenly covered in chills. She wanted Nicole so badly right now. As the redhead continued to nip at the crook of her neck, Waverly whispered, “Do you want to know a secret?”

Nicole paused her movements and pulled back as she looked at the brunette with a quirked eyebrow. “What?”

Waverly nervously pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked down at Nicole’s swollen, red lips, before locking eyes with the redhead and saying with as much conviction as possible, “I want to have sex with you.”

Nicole’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she looked around the woods. _“Here?!”_ She whisper-yelled.

Waverly laughed as she shook her head. “No, silly. I don’t mean _right now_. I just meant in general. I just wanted to let you know that I’m ready. There’s no rush or anything, I mean we can do it whenever, but I just wanted you to know that.”

Nicole smiled as she let all of the air expel from her lungs. “A—Are you sure?” She fumbled a bit over her words as the confession caught her off guard.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s face and nodded. “Yeah. Completely sure.” And that was the honest truth. She had done her research, and was waiting for this moment. Before, when she thought she liked boys, she figured she was just waiting for the right one. And now, she knew that the right one was Nicole...if her wet panties from that previous kiss were any indication.

“Cool!” Nicole grinned before clearing her throat and continuing in a voice that sounded less like a child in a toy store, and more like a mature adult. “I mean, uh, yeah. I’m ready too. I mean, still ready. Not—not that you took too long or anything. I just…yeah. I’m ready too.” She fervently nodded, pursing her lips as she silently scolded herself.

Waverly slowly nodded, trying her best to bite back her grin at how poorly Nicole’s attempts at remaining unfazed were going. “So, uh, what are you doing this weekend?” She asked with hopeful eyes.

“This weekend? Uh, I don’t think I’m doing anything. Yeah, nothing. I’m free.” Nicole grinned.

“Good. Because we’re going out of town on a little family vacation and I was going to ask if you were available to water our plants.”

Nicole’s face dropped as soon as the words hit her. “Oh. Yeah, sure. I can do that.” She looked down at the ground in disappointment.

“Nicole, I’m kidding.” Waverly laughed. “I’m asking if you’re free to hang out with me.”

“Oh, right. Of course, I knew that. Pffft!” Nicole waved her hand in dismissal as she let out a breathy laugh.

“We don’t even have plants at my house.”

“Yeah, I mean, I was confused about that but didn’t want to say anything. Obviously you weren’t serious.” The redhead continued to play along, but her faux laughter made it obvious that she had fallen for the simple prank. If anything, Waverly found it absolutely adorable. “Well, I mean, yeah I’m free. To hang out. With you.” Nicole gave a toothless smile as she nervously held her hands behind her back while averting her eyes from the brunette’s gaze.

Waverly giggled as she shook her head. Nicole trying to hide her excitement about getting laid was way too cute. “Come on, let’s start heading back.”

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Nicole’s mom was luckily out of the house for the night, meaning that the couple had the entire place to themselves. Nicole awkwardly sat at her desk chair while Waverly sat on the edge of her bed; neither one really saying much. The air was thick with tension and nervousness. Nicole bounced her leg rapidly as she looked around the room, while Waverly picked at her nails. 

“Um, do you want me to put on some music?” The sound of Nicole's voice unexpectedly cutting through the quiet almost made Waverly jump.

“Sure,” the brunette shrugged.

Nicole hooked up her phone to her speaker and began to play some music — a playlist that she spent hours compiling just for this very occasion. It consisted of 128 songs at a total of 7 hours and 52 minutes long, according to iTunes. She didn’t know how long this all would take, and she wanted to be prepared just in case, seeing as she was unsure whether or not a repeated song would ruin the mood or not. ...but she admitted that she _may_ have gone a little overboard with that time frame.

As soon as the music started playing out of the speakers, she bobbed her head as she sat back down in the chair and patted her lap.

“Why is this so awkward?” Waverly chuckled, finally addressing the elephant in the room.

Nicole sighed as she shook her head. “I don’t know. Maybe because we’re planning it instead of letting it just happen?”

“Surely it’s a thing that people plan though, right?”

“I honestly have no idea.” The redhead shrugged as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Well, what if we just start out by kissing and just go with the flow from there?”

“Kissing. Yeah.” Nicole nodded with the movements growing faster, as if realization was dawning on her. “Yeah, we’ve done that tons of times!”

With a breathy chuckle, Waverly shook her head. “Well come over here then.”

Nicole walked over towards the bed and sat down beside Waverly, and the pair simultaneously leaned forward, causing them to bump foreheads.

“Sorry!” Nicole quickly apologized as she pulled back.

“Baby, relax.” A reassuring smile graced Waverly's lips as she grabbed Nicole’s hand and gently rubbed it. “It’s just me.”

“Right,” Nicole exhaled deeply while nodding her head. “Okay, I’m relaxing. Totally relaxed.” 

Waverly smiled as her hands slowly reached out towards Nicole’s face. “Okay, good.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, her lips were pressed softy against Nicole’s, and their tongues wasted no time in finding one another. The sounds of their heavy breathing mixed with the sounds of their lips smacking only made them even more greedy for each other’s touch. Waverly tugged at Nicole’s shirt, indicating that she wanted it gone, and Nicole wasted no time in removing it as Waverly did the same with hers — something they had done at least a dozen times. Their lips parted for only a few short seconds before reconnecting again. 

They clawed at each other, touching everywhere they could at exposed skin. As the pent-up sexual frustration grew inside Waverly from the anticipation of this very moment, her desire grew tenfold. Her mind started to drift off to thoughts of all the videos she had watched for research purposes, and her hormones began to take control. Without breaking their kiss, she reached down and unbuttoned Nicole’s jeans before sliding her hand underneath the fabric. Before she could get too far though, Nicole grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait,” she whispered.

Waverly quickly pulled her hand out. “Sorry, I went too fast, didn’t I…”

“No, it’s not that.” Nicole shook her head. Honestly, the thought of Waverly touching her didn’t really scare her that much. If anything, she was ready to finally be touched, as the ache between her legs was becoming unbearable. “I just…I’m, uh, a little _excited_ , and I tend to, uh…I mean, it might just be a little more than you expect.”

The brunette shook her head. “More what?”

“More… _stuff_.” Nicole shifted her eyes uncomfortably.

Waverly looked at Nicole with an eyebrow raised in confusion. “I don’t really know what you mean.”

“I mean, I just get easily turned on, so it doesn’t take much for me to get, um…like, wet.” Nicole awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck as she averted her eyes from Waverly’s. “And I’m turned on a lot right now, so there’s probably going to be a lot.” She didn’t know why it was so uncomfortable for her to say all of this stuff when they’ve said way worse in text messages. The realization of just how much more difficult it was speaking about sex in person than through a cell phone dawned on her as her cheeks burned crimson.

Waverly raised her eyebrows and slowly nodded in understanding as she bit back her smile. She found the way Nicole was tripping over her words to be amusing and somewhat adorable. “Nicole, I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

“I just didn’t want you to be caught off guard. Because sometimes it’s a lot. Like, _a lot_.”

“Can I feel?” Waverly asked, hoping she didn’t sound too forward. But they were about to have sex, after all. How forward could that request really be with all things considered?

“Um, yeah. Sure.” Nicole shrugged.

She leaned back onto her hands and slightly spread her legs a little as she watched Waverly’s hand slowly slide back down the front of her unbuttoned jeans. As soon as the brunette slipped her fingers underneath the waistband of her boyshorts and made contact with her sensitive center, Nicole gasped. She felt a strong surge of energy shoot through her entire body and had to brace herself on the mattress behind her by clenching the bedspread. With the fabric balled up in her fists, she gulped down the moan that had threatened to escape.

Waverly’s eyes widened at the redhead’s reaction to her running her fingers through slippery folds. Nicole was right, she was much wetter than Waverly normally was, but she didn’t mind it. In fact, she rather enjoyed the slickness, allowing her fingers to move with ease. It was oddly similar to how it felt touching herself, yet somehow different. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly how it was different — aside from the amount of arousal coating her fingers — but she felt it. 

She watched Nicole’s face as she explored the redhead’s sex, moving up to the top until she felt a bump that she assumed was Nicole’s clit. She moved her fingers across it, and smiled at the noise Nicole made in response. Wanting to hear that noise again, she moved her fingers once more, this time with a little more pressure.

At the swipe of Waverly’s fingers, Nicole jerked her hips forward as she pushed back with her hands, digging into the mattress. She felt more arousal coating her center at the realization of what was happening — Waverly was touching her _down there_. She looked at the beautiful brunette in front of her, and her pulse sped up. Her breathing became rapid and her stomach felt like it was about to drop out of her body. Waverly moved her fingers some more on that spot, and Nicole couldn’t take it. She began to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

“Wait, wait. Pause.” Nicole said as she tugged at Waverly’s forearm, causing the brunette to withdraw her hand. She leaned forward on the bed, hovering over her lap with her arms on top of her thighs as she caught her breath.

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked with concern as she watched her girlfriend with worried eyes, afraid that she may have done something wrong.

Nicole rubbed her eyes with her first two fingers and thumb of one hand as she nodded. She slowly sat up, dramatically blinking a few times as if she were trying to get her eyesight back. “Yeah, sorry. I just got a little overwhelmed and then I began to feel dizzy. I think that was just too much too fast.”

“Do you want to stop? We don’t have to do this—”

“No!” Nicole practically yelled, startling the brunette, before continuing in a much calmer tone, “I mean, I want to do this. Trust me, I want to. And I’m ready to, but I just need to go a little slower and let my brain catch up with my body, because this is all so new to me, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Waverly nodded as she smiled reassuringly. “I don’t mind going slow, since this is new for me too. My curiosity just got the better of me and I got ahead of myself. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Nicole smiled back.

They sat there for a few moments in silence as Nicole focused on regaining her composure. Waverly sat with her hands in her lap, playing with the ring on her index finger as she looked around the room.

“So, uh, should we just go back to kissing?” The brunette finally asked, unable to take the silence — or the distance from Nicole — any longer.

Nicole nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, kissing would be good.” 

She leaned in and captured Waverly’s lips, going back to a more moderate pace. Nicole reached a hand out and softly placed it on Waverly’s abdomen, feeling the muscles underneath the tanned skin tensing. She subtly smiled against Waverly’s lips, enjoying the way the brunette reacted to her touch.

Waverly mirrored Nicole’s movements and felt her abdomen, and she loved the way that Nicole had purposely engaged her core, as if showing off for Waverly — which she probably was.

They continued to sit on the bed, kissing and exploring each other’s skin, until Waverly stood up to remove her jeans. She only hesitated for a second before pushing them down around her ankles and kicking them off without making eye contact with the redhead. 

Nicole’s eyes nearly popped out of her head at her girlfriend standing in front of her in black cotton panties that matched her black bra. _“Shit,”_ She whispered, earning a giggle from Waverly. She always averted her eyes when Waverly was changing out in gym, not wanting to see anything that wasn’t specifically meant for her to see, and Waverly did the same. It was a mutual understanding that they both had. So all of this was very new for her, _especially_ the underwear that Waverly was currently wearing.

“You like it?” The brunette was always a little insecure about her body being too skinny in some places — mainly her hips and her ribs — but the look on Nicole’s face made her feel safe and wanted.

Nicole slowly nodded with her chin practically on the floor as she looked at the brunette in awe. “You’re so…I don’t want to say hot, because that sounds like something the guys on the team would say…but you’re so hot.”

Waverly grinned. “It's different when you say it. You’re hot too, you know. _Super_ hot.”

Nicole shook her head as she laughed. “Yeah right. I’m so pale. Look at you, you’re tanned and gorgeous. I’m just average in comparison.”

“I love your skin!” Waverly reassured as she sat back down beside Nicole on the bed and immediately brought her lips to the redhead’s neck, wanting to make her feel as wanted as she was.

A soft sigh fell from Nicole’s lips as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, allowing the brunette more access. “I like that.”

“You do, huh?” Waverly asked with a smirk before immediately placing another soft kiss on the spot.

Nicole fervently nodded. “It turns me on.”

“Good,” Waverly said before forcefully pushing Nicole down onto the bed and straddling her hips. She wanted to feel like this confident cheerleader who was an amazing seductress like most of the other girls on her squad were, but she suddenly felt awkward and slightly embarrassed by the forward move, especially with the look of surprise on Nicole’s face beneath her. It’s not like she hadn’t been on top of Nicole before, but it was different without pants on; it was more intimate. She quickly moved her hands from Nicole’s collarbone to the mattress as she looked down into wide, dark brown eyes. “Um, is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Nicole replied as she held her hands firmly by her side, unsure of what to do with them. 

As Waverly proceeded to kiss Nicole all over her neck and collarbone, the redhead instinctually reached up to rub her hands along the girl’s outer thighs. She tried to refrain from moving her hips, not wanting to get too out of control too quickly, but she was having trouble laying still underneath the girl.

Waverly was aware that Nicole had begun to slightly rock up into her, and she smiled against the skin of the girl’s neck. Clearly she was doing something right. She felt her own center begin to ache at the built-up tension, and desperately wanted to move forward with their plans. She sat up and wrapped her fingers around the waistband of Nicole’s jeans, which were still unbuttoned. “Can I take these off?” 

Nicole nodded, and arched her back off the bed as she helped Waverly dispose of the article of clothing. She kicked them off, leaving her laying there in just her unmatching sports bra and boyshorts. 

Waverly grinned as she looked down at the redhead’s underwear, before looking back up into hesitant eyes. “You look really sexy in those.” 

“You think so?” Nicole asked sheepishly. “I wasn’t sure if it was sexy enough. I mean, yours is really sexy.” She eyed just below Waverly’s hips, earning a slight blush from the younger girl. “And I was afraid this would be too boyish or something, but I don’t own anything that’s sexy like that, and I couldn’t really ask my mom to take me underwear shopping—”

“Nicole.” Waverly said with a raise of her hand to stop the redhead from spiraling into a pit of verbal diarrhea. “It’s okay. This really suits you. And it _is_ sexy. Trust me.” Waverly said as she gave a reassuring smile.

“Okay,” Nicole breathed out as she relaxed.

Waverly ran her hand slowly along the waistband of Nicole’s underwear, hesitant to reach inside and push the girl too far like she had before. “Nicole?”

“Yeah?” Nicole replied as she barely rolled her hips up, naturally searching for contact.

“I’m really horny.” Waverly giggled, hoping to break through the nerves in both of them.

Nicole chuckled as she nodded. “Me too.”

“But um, I’m so nervous.” Waverly's eyes were on Nicole’s body as she continued to move her fingers along the waistband.

Nicole reached out and stilled Waverly’s hand. “Me too. But you know what? That’s okay. I trust you, and I know that no matter what happens, tonight is going to be amazing.”

A warm smile spread across Waverly’s face, causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle. “Yeah, I think so too. And I’m really glad my first time is going to be with you.” She repositioned her hand so that it was clasped with Nicole’s.

“I’m glad my first time is going to be with you too.” Nicole reached up with her free hand and tucked Waverly’s hair that had fallen in her eyes behind her ear.

“So, um, I’m horny...and you’re horny...so, does that mean that we’re ready to— er, you know...” Waverly trailed off as she anxiously bit her bottom lip.

“Have sex?” Nicole asked, smiling at how cute Waverly was when she felt nervous. Normally it was Waverly pulling Nicole out of a gay panic.

“Yeah. Are you ready to have sex? With me?” She shook her head as she chuckled. “God, it just sounds so surreal. We’re about to have sex. You’re actually going to see my...I mean, you’re going to touch me and stuff...down there. And I’m going to touch you and see yours, and we’re going to have orgasms, and please stop me before I say more stup—”

Nicole quickly sat up and crashed her lips into Waverly’s before pulling the girl down on top of her. They rocked their hips against one another’s as they passionately kissed, both of them letting out moans and whimpers against soft lips. Waverly repositioned herself so that her leg was between Nicole’s and instantly dropped down, sighing at the feeling of Nicole’s leg pressed up against her center. With the thin fabric as their only barrier, everything felt way more heightened than it did through thick denim jeans.

Nicole drew her eyebrows together and let out a high-pitched whimper at the sudden stimulation before sighing in pleasure as she began kissing Waverly harder, feeling as if she just wasn’t close enough to the girl.

Waverly gasped at the feeling of Nicole’s arousal coating her boyshorts against her thigh. “You’re so wet,” she whispered between kisses.

Nicole panted as she rocked her hips faster, feeling Waverly’s thigh rubbing perfectly against her swollen clit. “God, I’m so turned on right now. Your body feels so good.” She rubbed her hands along the silky skin of Waverly’s back, and reached up to her bra to unclasp it. As soon as the hooks disconnected, she rolled them over, switching their positions so that she was on top.

As they repositioned themselves, Waverly held the cups of her bra against her breasts, keeping it from falling off while they moved. Nicole reached down in an attempt to remove the garment, but Waverly pushed her hand away. “Wait a minute.”

With a furrowed brow, Nicole instantly halted all movements. “What’s wrong?”

“Nobody’s ever seen me naked before. I mean, like, at least not like this…”

Nicole chuckled. “I mean, I kind of got that from the fact that this is both of our first times.”

“I’m nervous for you to see me.” Waverly clarified.

“Waves, you’re so beautiful. And look at you. Your body is so perfect.”

Waverly shook her head. “My boobs aren’t.”

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“They got big really fast, so I have stretch marks,” she replied sheepishly with her hands still protectively holding the garment against her chest.

Nicole shrugged. “I have stretch marks too.”

Waverly’s eyes widened in surprise. “You do?”

“Yeah, on my hips. See?” Nicole sat up and pulled down the side waistband of her boyshorts slightly, exposing the white lines just below her hipbones. “They’re larger than average. I get that from my mom. She says they’re great for bearing children, and then not-so-subtly hints at how I better give her grandchildren one day.” She chuckled, and Waverly joined her. 

Nicole released the waistband back against her skin as she looked down at the brunette with soft eyes. “Waverly, I really don’t have any expectations here. I’m not going to judge you or anything. I like you, remember? And I think that you’re so beautiful. I just want to see _you_ , whatever that is.”

With a small smile, Waverly inhaled slowly through her nose as she slowly removed the garment.

Nicole bit her bottom lip as she looked down at Waverly’s bare breasts. She saw the stretch marks, but honestly she liked them. They were a reminder of how real Waverly was. She looked up into nervous hazel eyes. “Can I touch them?”

Waverly nodded, getting sudden flashbacks of the first time Nicole had seen her in a bra, and the redhead reached out and squeezed the fleshy mounds with an amused smile on her face. “Cool.” She whispered to herself. 

She was touching Waverly Earp’s boobs. And not just over her bra, her _naked_ boobs. She had heard so many of the guys on the team talking about wanting to do this very thing to the girls on the cheerleading squad, including Waverly — much to Nicole’s frustration — and here she was, doing what none of them would ever be able to do. They would only ever be able to fantasize it, whereas she was getting the real thing. She felt almost proud of herself in that moment, like she had accomplished something amazing. Not that Waverly was something to _accomplish_ , but the fact that she was able to impress the brunette enough to like her and want to have sex with her was an accomplishment to her. She noticed Waverly looking a little self-conscious as Nicole looked at her body.

“Waverly, your boobs look so good.” Nicole smiled, hoping to instill some confidence in the girl. Tonight was about reaching a huge milestone in their relationship and in their lives as teenagers, but it was also about making each other feel good. And she wanted Waverly to feel good about her body, because without that feeling of security, she knew this wasn’t going to work. And she didn’t want their first time to be rushed and forced, like most of her friends’ first times were. No, she wanted it to be special and memorable, for both of them.

Waverly grinned up at Nicole. “You think so?”

The redhead watched as Waverly’s nipples hardened underneath the touch of her palms as she nodded. “Definitely. Do you like them touched?” Nicole asked as she pointed to one of Waverly’s nipples, indicating that she was speaking specifically about them.

“Yeah. You can touch them.”

Nicole immediately swiped her thumbs across the hardened peaks, grinning at the way Waverly moaned and writhed beneath her. “Wow, you must _really_ like it.” She chuckled.

“Shut up.” Waverly replied before letting out another moan.

After getting a bright idea, Nicole leaned down and immediately began to glide her tongue across one of Waverly’s nipples. She had seen this in a porn video before — of course, she took that with a grain of salt — and figured Waverly would like it. And judging by the girl’s reaction, she was right.

 _“Oh my god,”_ Waverly breathed out. 

Nicole lifted her head up and looked at the brunette in slight concern. “Is this good?”

“Yeah, yes.” The brunette choked out before clearing her throat to not sound as gone as she was, which was embarrassing considering that Nicole hadn’t even touched her between her legs yet. “Keep going.”

Nicole smiled at Waverly before dropping her lips back down to her chest and continuing to explore.

A few minutes had gone by, and Waverly began to feel a desperate ache between her legs. She really wanted to be touched, but she also didn’t want to go there yet. Not without seeing Nicole first. She gently pulled herself away from the redhead’s mouth, forcing her to release the nipple that was between soft lips, and Nicole looked at her with confusion as she hovered above the brunette.

“Am I doing something wrong?”

“No, not at all. You’re actually really good at that.” Waverly replied with a shake of her head in disbelief.

Nicole tried not to show how proud she was about that compliment.

“I just think it’s your turn.” Waverly smirked as she tugged at the straps of Nicole’s sports bra.

“You want me to take mine off?”

Waverly nodded.

Nicole sat up and pulled the bra up over her head, exposing her pink nipples to Waverly, before tossing it aside. “They’re not quite as big as yours, and I think one is actually smaller than the other…”

“They’re perfect.” Waverly quickly replied with a shake of her head as she continued to take in the sight before her. “I love them.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.” Waverly smiled. 

“Here, you can touch them.” Nicole reached out for Waverly’s hands and brought them up to her breasts. 

Waverly giggled as she squeezed her hands. “This is so weird.” She looked up at Nicole’s worried expression, and quickly shook her head. “No, not like a bad kind of weird. I meant, different without your bra. And, I just never thought that I’d be lying in bed topless, grabbing another girl’s boobs like this.”

“Yeah, that sounds very gay.” Nicole deadpanned.

Waverly playfully smacked her girlfriend’s arm, earning a chuckle from the redhead. “You know what I mean.”

“No, I get it. I’ve had a little more time than you to accept that I’m attracted to boobs, so it’s not that weird to me. But it definitely is different without the bra on.”

“Oh, you’re attracted to boobs huh?” Waverly teased with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yep. Especially yours.” Nicole grinned as she eyed the brunette’s breasts.

“What else about me are you attracted to?”

“Your ass.” Nicole replied quickly, earning a giggle from Waverly. “And your abs. And your legs. And your smile. And your eyes…”

Waverly blushed as she bit back her grin. “Do you know what I find attractive about you?” Waverly asked as she slowly trailed the backs of her fingertips up Nicole’s upper arms.

Nicole swallowed thickly as she watched the girl’s hand gliding along her skin. “What?”

“Everything.” She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulled her into a searing kiss, causing Nicole to fall on top of her. She gasped at the incredible feeling of skin-on-skin contact, and the feeling of their bare breasts pressed against one another’s.

Nicole licked her tongue along Waverly’s bottom lip before pushing it inside of the brunette’s mouth in search of the slick muscle. Once she found it, they moved around, massaging one another’s tongues as their mouths moved in sync. Waverly eventually pulled back, needing to catch her breath as both of the girls stared into each other’s eyes, panting and heaving with red, swollen lips. All of the nervousness that had lingered between them was now gone, leaving only desperation and desire.

 _“I want to touch you so badly.”_ Nicole whispered as she rolled her hips into Waverly’s center, making sure there was no mistake of where she wanted to touch her.

Waverly closed her eyes and inhaled sharply at the feeling as she dug her fingertips into Nicole’s shoulder blades. _“Then touch me.”_ She whispered back.

Nicole wasted no time in sliding her hand down between their bodies and slipping her finger’s inside Waverly’s panties. 

Waverly laid her head back and closed her eyes, bracing herself for Nicole’s long, slender fingers to finally touch her. But as soon as Nicole slid her fingers between Waverly’s folds, she paused.

Waverly opened her eyes to see Nicole looking down with a raised eyebrow. “What’s wrong? Why’d you stop?”

Nicole looked up at Waverly with questioning eyes. “You’re not wet.”

“Huh?” Nicole removed her hand, allowing Waverly to feel herself. “Oh, sorry. Sometimes it gets stuck.”

“Stuck?”

“Yeah, like inside.” Waverly dipped a finger slightly inside her entrance and spread it around her folds, allowing the arousal to gush out of her center and coat the rest of her sex. She pulled her hand out and wrapped it around Nicole’s before guiding it back underneath her panties. “Here, now feel.”

Nicole dipped her fingers through the girl’s folds and immediately felt a pool of slickness, and Waverly closed her eyes and dropped her head back down onto the pillow, enjoying the sensation of Nicole exploring her sex with her fingers. 

“Whoa.” Nicole gasped.

Waverly nodded her head as she brought her hands up to grab onto the sides of the pillow underneath her. “Agreed.”

Nicole slipped her hand out as she sat up again and grabbed the sides of Waverly’s panties. “Can I take them off?”

Waverly nodded and lifted her hips up, allowing Nicole to slide the underwear down the girl’s toned legs, and she swallowed thickly. Waverly’s legs weren’t spread open, so she only really saw the outside of her slit, but she thought the girl was beautiful. Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed and shaved on the top and sides, and Nicole wondered if she always kept it like that or if she did it in preparation for tonight, but she didn’t ask. She laid back down on top of Waverly and slipped her fingers back between the girl’s folds, earning a slight moan from the brunette beneath her.

After moving her fingers around, coating them in Waverly’s arousal, Nicole moved them up to what she thought was Waverly’s clit, but was confused when she didn’t receive any different reaction. She began circling her fingers, but still nothing.

Waverly didn’t know how to tell Nicole that the spot she was touching wasn’t quite the spot she was looking for without making the redhead feel like an idiot. She knew Nicole could easily be discouraged about that kind of thing, so she just laid there, waiting for her to figure it out. When she didn’t move, but rather kept circling right below Waverly’s clit, she figured she should just say something. 

“A little higher,” Waverly said with as much sweetness as possible.

Nicole moved her fingers up slightly not even a centimeter, and suddenly the brunette’s mouth opened and she inhaled sharply. 

“There, right there.” Waverly said as she closed her mouth and began undulating her hips as Nicole slowly circled her clit. “Oh. Jesus, that feels so good.”

“What about this?” Nicole flicked the bud before continuing to draw a few more circles, and then flicked it again, repeating the pattern — something she enjoyed doing to herself.

“Yes, yes, yes. God, yes. That’s so good, baby. Please, don’t stop.”

Nicole grinned at the way ‘baby’ fell from Waverly’s lips. She loved the way it sounded mixed with pleasure and arousal, and it spurred her on. She dropped her lips to Waverly’s neck as she kissed and sucked on the spot, sending a shock of heat straight to Waverly’s core.

“Oh _fuck_ ” the brunette cried. She had no idea where that came from, and started to feel a little embarrassed, until she heard Nicole hum in approval.

 _“Say that again.”_ Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear.

“ _Fuck_.” Waverly repeated a little softer.

Nicole hummed against Waverly’s neck, vibrating the skin that was against her lips. “I love when you say that. It’s so sexy.”

The sound of Nicole’s sultry voice combined with the way her fingers were moving along with the well-placed kisses on her neck sent Waverly closer to the edge quicker than expected. She felt like she was going to explode; she needed more. 

“Faster.” She demanded.

Nicole quickly moved her fingers around Waverly’s clit, and the brunette grinned in pleasure. 

“Oh yeah.” She rocked her hips against Nicole’s hand, until she felt herself reaching her orgasm — an orgasm caused by Nicole. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders and dug her nails into the girl’s back as she squeezed her eyes shut and rode out the waves of pleasure. 

When the adrenaline rush began to die down, and the pulsing of her center subsided, she released the tension that she was holding in her muscles and relaxed down into the mattress.

Nicole removed her fingers and wiped them on the sheet as she looked down at Waverly. “Was that good?”

Waverly opened her eyes and nodded with a smile as she pulled Nicole into a soft kiss. “Oh my god, that was incredible.”

“Honestly?”

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s face and looked into her eyes. “Nicole, yes. Trust me, it was really good. You’re good at sex, don’t worry.” She laughed, finding the girl’s insecurity a little amusing. “Do you want me to do it to you?”

“Yeah, but can I still be on top?”

“Sure.” Waverly shrugged.

She reached down and grabbed the waistband of Nicole’s boy shorts, pushing them down as far as she could reach until Nicole lifted herself up and kicked them off and onto the floor. 

A small smile crept onto Waverly’s face at Nicole’s red pubic hair. She didn’t know why she never thought of the fact that her hair would be red down there too, but she really liked it. It was so Nicole. The girl was sporting a full bush too, which was also so Nicole — not that her pubes were super long anyways, but it was obvious that she didn’t shave or trim anything.

When Nicole dropped back down onto Waverly’s thigh, the brunette’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god. You’re so wet.”

“Sorry!” Nicole quickly lifted herself up, but Waverly grabbed her ass and pulled her back down. “It’s a good thing.”

“Oh,” Nicole replied sheepishly, and gasped when she unexpectedly felt Waverly’s thigh rocking into her center.

Nicole dropped her head down next to Waverly’s as she moaned and panted. When she felt Waverly’s hand slip between her sex and Waverly’s thigh and immediately began to move around her clit, Nicole let out a guttural moan and rocked her hips harder. She often masturbated in this position — albeit, rubbing herself on a pillow imagining that it was Waverly — but now that she was doing it to the real thing, it aroused her to no end.

“Fuck, that’s good. You’re so fucking sexy, Waverly. God, you’re gonna make me come so fast.”

“Yeah?” Waverly whispered as she moved her fingers faster, and she smiled when she felt Nicole’s hand clench around her upper arm as her breath hitched. She watched her girlfriend’s face twitch and contort in pleasure, and wanted to give her more; something to push her over the edge.

Waverly slipped a finger inside Nicole’s entrance to her first knuckle, and the redhead winced at the unexpected feeling as she stilled her movements.

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked in concern.

“Mhm.” Nicole hummed as she nodded with her eyes shut tight. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth when Waverly went in deeper.

When Waverly noticed Nicole’s eyebrows scrunch together — and not in a good way — she immediately stilled her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“No, nothing,” Nicole replied casually with a slight shake of her head.

Waverly almost immediately pulled her finger out. “Nicole, you look like you’re having teeth pulled. Am I doing something wrong?”

The redhead quickly sat up, and Waverly followed suit. “No! No, you’re not doing anything wrong.” She lowered her eyes.

“Then what is it? Because you don’t really look like you’re enjoying this.”

Nicole shook her head as she sighed. “You’re going to think I’m weird.”

“I won’t.” Waverly reassured as she gently rubbed the tops of Nicole’s thighs. “Tell me.”

After giving an exasperated sigh, Nicole finally said, “Okay, fine. I don’t really like being touched inside there. I mean, I’ve tried it a few times, but I could never really get into it. It just feels weird and not that great.”

Waverly lowered her eyebrows and looked at Nicole for a moment, taking in the information, before smacking the redhead in the leg.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You have to tell me these things! If there’s something you don’t like or somewhere you don’t want me to touch you, you have to let me know! I’m not a mind reader.”

“No, I know. I just thought that maybe I would like it with you. I don’t know, I was hoping I would. But it still just feels too weird.” She shrugged before fervently adding, “Not that you’re not good or anything! It’s me. I’m not normal.”

Waverly looked at her girlfriend with sympathetic eyes. “Hey, of course you are. It’s okay not to like something.”

“Yeah, but _that_? I mean, isn’t that the main part of sex? And if nothing is going inside me, then is it even still considered sex?”

“I…I don’t know. I don’t really know the rules of all this. I’ve never really thought about it to be honest.” She looked over Nicole’s face and saw the worry in her eyes. “Hey, I’m sure you’re not the only one who doesn’t like it. And I’m sure that it’s still sex, whether something is going in there or not.”

Nicole nodded as she looked down at the bed sheets. “So, you don’t think I’m weird?” 

Waverly shook her head with a reassuring smile. “Of course not. But next time I’m doing something that you’re not into, tell me, okay?”

Nicole nodded as she smiled apologetically. “I will.”

“Good.” Waverly gave a quick nod. “So, what _do_ you like then?” She smirked as she ran her fingers up Nicole’s folds, landing on her clit and slowly circling the bud. “You like this?” The question was more of a formality, considering that the redhead was very much enjoying that just moments prior.

With a hasty nod of her head, Nicole pushed herself forward and further into Waverly’s hand. “Yeah. I like that a lot.”

Without removing her fingers, Waverly relaxed back down onto the bed so that she was lying flat on her back as Nicole laid back down on top of her. With her free hand, Waverly wrapped her arm around Nicole’s waist and began caressing her lower back while she rocked her hips. 

It wasn’t long before she had Nicole worked back up to where she was before, with both of their bodies rocking passionately against one another’s, causing the bed frame to repeatedly hit the wall. 

Nicole looked down at Waverly’s gorgeous body, thinking about exactly what was happening as she focused on all of the parts of her body that were being touched, and she felt the tension begin to tighten deep within her more and more with each passing moment, until it all unraveled at a single thrust.

“Oh fuck!” Nicole yelled as she felt her walls contracting in an intense orgasm. She clenched one hand around Waverly’s working arm as the other balled the sheets up in her fist, until she felt like all of the energy had drained from her body. She dropped down onto Waverly, chest rising and falling against the girl as she tried to catch her breath.

Waverly gently rubbed her hands up and down Nicole’s back as she waited for the girl to come back to her. 

Once Nicole’s breathing and heart rate had returned to normal, she lifted herself up to look down at Waverly, who was smiling up at her. 

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked.

“More than okay.” Nicole smiled back before gently pressing her lips against Waverly’s.

The kiss started out slow and innocent, almost as more of a ‘thank you’. But after getting worked back up as her body rocked against Nicole’s — and more specifically, her clit against Nicole’s strong thigh — and witnessing the redhead’s very sexy orgasm, it didn’t take long for Waverly to steer the kiss into something more heated and desperate. 

“If we keep kissing like that, I’m going to want more,” Waverly whined as she shook her head.

“Why not? I can give you more.” Nicole shrugged with a smirk while dropping her lips down to Waverly’s neck. She slowly kissed down to Waverly’s collarbone, then to her breasts where she stayed for a little bit, before moving down to Waverly’s abdomen as she looked up into the brunette’s eyes. “Is this okay?” Nicole asked as she gently kissed around Waverly’s clenched abs.

Waverly propped herself up on her elbows as she looked down at Nicole. “Are you going to…?” she asked with a heavy breath.

“Only if you want me to.”

Waverly nodded, and Nicole proceeded to move her lips further south until she felt thick curls. She smiled at the heady smell of Waverly’s arousal hitting her nose. She inhaled and took in the scent, loving how similar, yet different it was from her own smell. When she lifted her head to position herself between Waverly’s legs, the brunette dropped her knees down, opening herself up and exposing herself to the redhead.

Nicole looked at Waverly’s sex in curiosity. She had never seen a woman’s genitals from this angle, or this close up before, and she loved it. She was fascinated by the way Waverly’s looked different from hers. Of course, all of the same parts were there, but they were different. Her clit was a little bit higher up and less exposed than Nicole’s, and her inner lips were larger. It almost looked like a pink flower. She was mesmerized by the sight before her, letting the moment of bliss wash over her, until suddenly she realized what she was about to do; she was about to go down on Waverly. She had never done this before, and she suddenly became very nervous that she would mess up.

“Um, is everything okay down there?” Waverly asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable and self-conscious by Nicole looking so intently at her lady parts. She was afraid that the girl’s silence was a sign of disapproval.

“Yeah, I’m just a little nervous. I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Didn’t seem that way to me a few minutes ago.” Waverly chuckled, and Nicole couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Yeah, but that was with my fingers. I had at least some idea of what to do because of...well, you know, obvious reasons...”

Waverly nodded. 

“But this is completely new territory for me.”

Waverly brought her hands down to Nicole’s face and soothingly brushed her red hair back as she gave a reassuring smile. “Just touch me. As long as you put your tongue somewhere between my legs, it’ll feel good, I promise. You can’t really mess it up. I mean, unless you decide to bite me or something.” She chuckled, and Nicole cringed at the thought. “Besides, I’ll help you. We can figure it out together.”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile as she looked into Waverly’s loving eyes. She dropped her cheek down against Waverly’s inner thigh as she smiled lovingly up at the brunette. “You’re so amazing.”

Waverly smiled back as she blushed, and Nicole lifted her head back up and looked down at Waverly’s swollen center. Waverly was right, there really wasn’t anything to worry about; they were in this together. She brought a finger up and moved it around a bit, earning a moan from the brunette before dropping her tongue down and licking up through Waverly’s folds. She continued moving up and down a bit before exploring up top until she found Waverly’s clit.

“Jesus _fucking_ christ” Waverly moaned as she clenched her fists around the sheets beside her body. “Holy fuck, Nicole!”

Nicole chuckled as she continued to glide her tongue around, loving every second of it. The taste wasn’t as strong as she expected it to be. Waverly smelled stronger than she tasted, and if anything it was just a little tangy and slightly salty, but Nicole enjoyed it nonetheless. It was all very erotic, and the reactions she received in response only made her enjoy it even more.

“Nicole, please fuck me. I want you inside me.”

Nicole drew her eyebrows together as she looked up. “With my tongue?”

Waverly shook her head. “With your fingers, while you keep doing that with your tongue.”

“Got it.” She positioned herself so that she could easily access Waverly with her hand. “I’m going to start with my fingers and then use my tongue again once I get that going. Is that okay?”

“Mhm.” Waverly nodded, chest rising and falling as she impatiently waited for Nicole to touch her again.

From all the porn Nicole had seen, she noticed that everyone always used two fingers — something she kept a mental note of. And since Waverly enjoyed penetration, she figured she must be the same. With confidence, she felt around for Waverly’s entrance before pushing the two digits all the way to her knuckles. 

Waverly sharply inhaled through gritted teeth, and Nicole immediately looked up at her. 

“You okay?” 

“How many fingers is that?” Waverly asked while looking down at the redhead.

“Two?”

Waverly shook her head. “Do one. That hurts a little.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Nicole chastised herself as she gently slipped the fingers out, and even more gently reinserted only her middle finger while keeping an eye on Waverly’s face. “Better?”

The brunette nodded as she relaxed back against the pillow and dropped her legs just a little bit more.

Nicole gently pumped her finger, getting a good rhythm going before dropping her tongue back down to Waverly’s clit. 

A guttural moan escaped the back of Waverly’s throat as she drew her eyebrows together and tangled her hands in her hair. “Oh my god,” was all she could say. She rolled her hips, creating her own steady rhythm against Nicole’s ministrations.

After a while, Waverly wanted more; she wanted to feel more of Nicole. “I think I’m ready for two,” she breathed out while still undulating her hips.

Nicole lifted her head. “You sure?”

“Mhm.” Waverly nodded fervently.

“Okay. But let me know if it hurts you.” 

Nicole pulled her finger out before slowly and delicately going back in with two, and Waverly felt that pain again, but only slightly this time.

“You okay? Does it hurt?” Nicole asked, noticing the discomfort on Waverly’s face.

“A little bit. It’s just really uncomfortable. But I couldn’t feel much with just one anymore. I think your fingers are a little bigger than mine.”

Nicole bit her inner cheeks, trying to hide her grin from the thought of Waverly fucking herself with her fingers. “I’m sure it’ll like, stretch or whatever after a little bit,” she said shyly, feeling slightly awkward. Although she didn’t know why. She literally just had her tongue all over Waverly’s sex and her fingers inside her, so shouldn’t talking about their body parts be easier compared to that?

“Maybe I’m just not wet enough.”

“I don’t know. It feels plenty wet to me.” Nicole shrugged. 

“Well, maybe your fingers aren’t wet enough?”

“Could be. What should I do?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have any lube or anything.”

“Sometimes in porn I’ve seen people sucking on their fingers to wet them. Should I try that?”

Waverly shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”

“Okay.” Nicole awkwardly put her first two fingers in her mouth and began sucking on them, avoiding eye contact with Waverly. For whatever reason, this felt very weird and uncomfortable. She waited about 30 seconds before pulling her fingers out. “I think I know what else might help.”

“What?”

“What if I put them in slower? Let you get used to the feeling before going all the way in? That way, it’ll give you more time to stretch out.”

Waverly nodded. “Yeah, okay. That might work.”

Nicole sucked on her fingers for a few more seconds before running them through Waverly’s folds again, searching for her entrance. Chills ran down Waverly’s spine at being touched again after Nicole’s absence for a couple of minutes.

“Are you ready?” The redhead asked with her fingers resting on Waverly’s hole.

“Yeah. Yeah, go ahead.”

Nicole slowly pushed her fingertips inside, pausing to let Waverly adjust. “Does that feel okay?”

“Mhm. Better than last time,” Waverly replied as she breathed through her nose with her eyes closed.

“Try relaxing a bit more too. I’ve read that that helps also.” Nicole advised as she lightly brushed her thumb across the outside of Waverly’s thigh with the free hand that was resting there.

“Okay.” Waverly nodded as she let out a deep breath from her mouth. She focused on relaxing her muscles and her breathing.

“Better?”

Waverly nodded. “Much.”

“Want me to keep going?”

“Yeah.”

Nicole continued to push her fingers inside slowly as she watched Waverly’s face. “You feel much looser now. I think relaxing is helping a lot.”

“It feels better.”

“Good.” Nicole smiled. “I’m all the way in now. Is it okay?”

“Yeah. Feels good.” Waverly slightly lifted her head and looked down at Nicole.

“Good.” Nicole replied. She pulled her fingers back and began pumping, and smiled at the way Waverly’s breath hitched as she dropped her head back down onto the pillow.

“That’s it. That’s perfect. That’s so fucking perfect.” Waverly laced her fingers through her hair as her body coursed with pleasure. Nicole’s fingers were much longer than hers, which meant that she was hitting spots Waverly had never felt before in her own self-exploration. “Curl them a little bit,” she advised.

Nicole slightly curled her fingers, dragging her fingertips along Waverly’s front wall with each thrust, and grinned at the loud moan she received in response. Once she got into a steady rhythm, she dropped her tongue back down to Waverly’s clit and moved it in quick strokes.

“Oh wow. Oh _wow_. So, so good, Nicole. Jesus.” Waverly choked out as her breathing picked up. 

Nicole continued to study Waverly’s face, and noticed the girl drop her right hand from her hair down to her side and wiggle her fingers in Nicole’s direction. The redhead instantly reached her left hand out and interlaced her fingers with Waverly’s as she felt the girl’s walls tighten around her digits. Her arm was starting to burn, but there was no way that she was going to stop now. She continued to pump her fingers through the pain, knowing that the reward she would receive of making Waverly come was worth it.

“I’m gonna come. Oh shit. Oh damn. Fuck, fuck, fuck, NICOLE!” Waverly shouted as she contracted around Nicole’s fingers, spilling her arousal all over them.

Once Waverly’s orgasm had subsided, Nicole removed her tongue, but continued to pump her fingers, staring in awe as she felt occasional aftershocks from the brunette. She felt Waverly squeeze her hand, and realized that she was trying to tell her to stop. The redhead pulled her fingers out before bringing them up to her lips and sucking on them.

“That’s so hot,” Waverly said, as she watched Nicole with wide eyes.

“Yeah? What about this…” 

Nicole crawled up the bed and brought her mouth down to Waverly’s as she pushed her tongue against the brunette’s — a move she’d also gotten from watching porn. She smiled at the small moan that carried from Waverly’s mouth into her own as she watched the brunette push her eyebrows together in arousal. Nicole pulled out of the kiss and smirked. “Do you taste yourself?”

Waverly nodded as she grabbed the sides of Nicole’s face and pulled her back down into the kiss. 

The couple continued making out for a few more minutes, until Nicole rolled over off of Waverly and onto her back with a sigh while looking up at the ceiling. “This whole night was amazing.”

“It was.” Waverly scooted closer to the redhead as she cuddled into the girl’s side and laid her head on her chest. “Thank you for an incredible first time.”

Nicole chuckled lightly. “Thank _you_ for an incredible first time.”

Waverly hummed as she began to play with Nicole’s fingers that were resting on her stomach. “I’m not done, you know. I’m just taking a break. I still want to go down on you.”

“Oh yeah?” Nicole asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smile.

Waverly intertwined their fingers together as she rested her hand with Nicole’s. “I mean, if you want me to.”

Nicole swallowed thickly at the request. “What about tomorrow? I’m a little beat, and I’m super tired right now.” She turned her head to face Waverly. “Is that okay?”

“Of course that’s okay. I just want to make you happy.”

A wide smile spread across Nicole’s lips. “I _am_ happy. The happiest.”

“Good. Me too.” Waverly beamed as she hugged the redhead even tighter. “How much longer do we have until your mom comes home?”

“Well, I locked the door, so it doesn’t matter. We can fall asleep like this if you want." 

“Yes, please,” Waverly replied with a yawn as she slowly began to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	15. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tells Chrissy about her weekend with Nicole. Then, Nicole and Waverly get caught in a compromising position.
> 
> ———
> 
> I’m updating this a little early because we’re going out of town on vacation tomorrow and I don’t want to forget to update. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation (even though they're extremely short)...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1xw1jBgXWs6cLuI7wDlq6HuSc5q0nZd8f?usp=sharing

As the bell rang that Monday morning, Chrissy looked around the classroom in confusion. “Where’s Nicole?”

“She has a doctor’s appointment this morning. Her mom is checking her in later,” Waverly replied.

“Oh, okay.” Chrissy nodded in understanding, but furrowed her brow when she noticed the brunette looking down at her notebook with a smile – a special kind of smile; one the blonde had never seen before today. “What’s with you?”

Waverly cleared her throat and pursed her lips at being caught replaying the memory of her weekend in her head. “What do you mean?”

“Well you’re all smiley, like a lovey-dovey kind of smile, which is unusual for you when Nicole’s not around. And you kind of look like you’re glowing a bit—” She paused as her eyes widened and a giant grin spread across her face. “Oh my god! It finally happened!”

Waverly chuckled as she gave Chrissy a nervous look of confusion. “ _What_ happened?”

“You slept with her, didn’t you?!”

“Shh!” Waverly looked around the room with wide eyes. “A little louder Chrissy, I don’t think they heard you in the back!” She hissed.

“You totally did!” Chrissy said in excitement, but with a slightly softer tone.

The brunette pursed her lips in an attempt to hold back her smile, but it was no use. Her giddy grin spread from ear to ear, covering nearly half of her face. “Okay, fine. Maybe I did.”

“I knew it! Tell me _everything_! What was it like? Did she finger you? Did she go down on you? Did you go down on her? How many orgasms did you have? How long did you do it? Who came first? I want all of the details!” Chrissy squealed.

Waverly rolled her eyes and shook her head at all of the personal questions and how nosy her friend was.

“What? You lost your virginity before me, which, no offense, I never thought would happen.”

“Gee, thanks.” Waverly replied sarcastically.

“No, I just mean, you never seemed interested...for reasons that now make sense. But since you were first, I want to know everything!”

Waverly sighed as she slowly shook her head. “Okay, fine. But not here. After school, my house.”

“Deal.” Chrissy clapped softly before eagerly pulling out her textbook.

* * *

**[Waverly - 3:08 PM **:** ] **I’m catching a ride home with Chrissy. She wants to hang out for a little bit, but if you’re not busy later I can come over to yours after?

 **[Nicole - 3:08 PM **:** ] **Sounds good baby 😘

With a smile, Waverly shoved her phone back in her bag on the floor between her feet. She almost instantly brought her hand up to grip the door, holding her steady as Chrissy whipped the car into Waverly’s driveway and slammed the brakes.

“Jeez Chris, are you trying to kill us?!”

“Sorry, I’m just really excited to hear about this! I’ve been thinking about it all day.” The blonde quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and practically jumped out of the car.

Waverly did the same, but in a more calmly manner, before leading her best friend inside her house and up to her bedroom.

Chrissy’s eyes widened when she noticed that Waverly’s mattress was bare without any sheets on it, and she gasped. “Oh my god, is this where it happened?!”

The brunette rolled her eyes as she plugged her phone into her charger. “No, Gus must have been washing all the sheets this morning before going to Shorty's and forgot to put them back on the beds.

“Oh.” The blonde dropped her smile and plopped down into Waverly’s computer chair with an unimpressed look. Slowly, a devilish smirk spread across her lips. “So does that mean it happened in Nicole’s bed then?”

Waverly bit her bottom lip and nodded while sitting on the edge of her barren mattress.

Almost immediately, Chrissy reached forward and slapped Waverly’s knee. “Well tell me then!”

As she grew nervous, Waverly felt her face burning. She reached behind her and grabbed a pillow to hug before shrugging in the blonde’s direction. “What do you want to know?”

“Okay, let’s start with, how was it?”

“Amazing.” The corners of Waverly’s mouth tugged up at the thought.

Chrissy grinned as she nodded her head, happy that her best friend had a positive first-time experience – something that she knew didn’t always happen. “Did it hurt?”

“A little,” Waverly shrugged. “But it wasn’t bad. I mean, only because Nicole’s fingers are bigger than mine. But it’s not like having a…” she trailed off as she gave Chrissy a look.

“A dick in your vag.” The blonde stated bluntly, saying the words Waverly was too uncomfortable to say.

“Yeah.” Waverly nodded awkwardly. “It wasn’t that bad though. The pain, I mean.”

“Do you think she popped it? Like, with her fingers?” Chrissy asked curiously.

Waverly shifted her eyes in thought. “I really don’t know. I don’t even know if it was still there in the first place to be honest.” She shrugged off the idea. “Honestly, I don’t really care about it that much. It’s not that important to me.”

“Yeah, good point. Either way, you guys had sex. And Nicole fingered you.” The blonde smirked. “Was she good?”

“Oh yeah, she was good all right. Incredible.”

“I knew she would be. She seems like the type to be really good at sex.”

Waverly quirked an eyebrow. “You think about that often, huh?”

With an eye roll, Chrissy replied, “Only out of sheer curiosity.”

“I’m just messing with you,” Waverly chuckled. “But yeah, she’s good. She went down on me too, and it was unbelievable.”

The blonde perked up. “What did it feel like?”

“It’s difficult to explain. It’s really soft but not too soft. Soft in a good way. And warm. And god, just looking down and watching her do it was so hot. I highly recommend it.”

“Ugh, I want to experience oral so badly,” Chrissy whined.

“Well don’t look at me.” Waverly dramatically held her hands up.

Chrissy grabbed Waverly’s pillow and playfully hit her in the torso with it. “I wasn’t asking _you_ to do it, doofus.” She chuckled along with the brunette, knowing full well that Waverly was kidding. “So did you give her any orgasms?”

Waverly nodded with a giddy grin on her face. “Yeah, I fingered her and gave her one. And then the morning after we did it again and I went down on her.”

“Annnd?” Chrissy slowly nodded her head as she eyed the brunette, waiting for her to continue.

“I really liked it. Like, _really_ liked it. Knowing that I made her feel like that was awesome.”

“Okay, serious question. So you said you’ve tasted yourself before, right?”

Waverly nodded.

“Did she taste the same?”

“I mean, it was kind of similar but different? It’s kind of like cheese pizza.”

Chrissy furrowed her brow in confusion. “Her pussy tasted like cheese pizza?”

“No,” Waverly rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I mean, cheese pizza has a specific taste, like if you took a bite of it blindfolded you’d instantly know that it was cheese pizza. But it tastes different depending on where you get it from. It’s kind of like that.”

“Ohh,” Chrissy nodded her head in understanding. “Yeah I get what you mean. But can you imagine if she actually tasted like cheese pizza?” The blonde shook with laughter.

With a look of disapproval, Waverly hit Chrissy in the arm with her pillow, just like the blonde had done before. “You’re too much sometimes.”

“Nah, I’m just the right amount,” she said with a wink as she clicked her tongue against her back teeth. “Okay, okay. So tell me more.”

* * *

It had been over a week since they first had sex – more specifically, 10 days – and Waverly and Nicole couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They seized the opportunity every chance they got, having sex every day since then; sometimes twice a day, even. It was getting more and more difficult keeping their relationship a secret in the school hallways, though, considering all they could think about was getting the other into bed.

As they sat at their usual lunch table, Chrissy went on and on about some movie she had seen with Robin the night before. Waverly and Nicole were trying their best to listen, but it was difficult, especially with the way Nicole was looking at her like that. And that smirk. Waverly bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her lunch tray, trying to focus on anything other than how damp her panties were right now. She was so lost in her thoughts of Nicole that she didn’t even realize that Chrissy’s voice had become background noise in her mind.

“Are you two even listening to me?” Chrissy asked with narrowed eyes as both Nicole and Waverly flitted their eyes over in the blonde’s direction.

“Yeah, totally,” Waverly nodded with a shrug.

“Oh yeah, what did I just say?” Chrissy folded her arms across her chest as she lifted an eyebrow in question.

“You said that you and Robin went to see a movie last night and it was really good.”

“Yeah, like five minutes ago! I changed subjects at least twice since then.” The blonde whined as she jabbed her fork into her rice. “Maybe if you two stopped eye fucking for two seconds then you’d actually remember that I exist.”

Waverly sighed as she wrapped a comforting arm around her friend’s shoulders beside her. “You’re right, I’m sorry. You have my full attention now.”

As soon as she finished her sentence, her phone dinged. Thinking it might be something important from Wynonna or Gus, she gave the blonde and apologetic look before picking up her phone. When she saw the name on the screen, she gave Nicole a curious look.

**[Nicole - 12:25 PM **:** ] **I can’t stop thinking about you. I want to fuck you so badly. I want to feel you cumming around my fingers as I lick your pussy. I’m already wet just thinking about it 😏💦💦💦

Waverly gulped at the text and nearly dropped her phone from her shaking hands. She re-read the words over and over, oblivious to the blonde peeking over her shoulder.

“Oh my god, _seriousl_ y _?!_ ” Chrissy looked at Nicole incredulously, and the redhead just shrugged. “You guys are seriously obsessed with sex.”

“Says the girl who’s always talking about boys and wanting to lose her virginity,” Nicole quipped.

“I just have a healthy curiosity about it!”

“Okay, well Waverly and I are teenage girls too. So yeah, maybe we’re a little obsessed about it at the moment.” She gave Chrissy a pointed look and watched as the blonde picked up her phone and typed something out before setting it back down on the table with a loud _thump._ Almost instantly, Nicole and Waverly’s phones lit up with a new message in the group chat…

**[Chrissy - 12:28 PM **:** ]** 👇

**Chrissy named the conversation “Three girls, two gays, one third wheel” Today 12:28 PM**

Nicole rolled her eyes and shook her head as Waverly had a more apologetic reaction.

“I’m sorry, Chrissy. We’ll try to act more like friends when we’re around you,” the brunette said with a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, for sure. ‘Sup bro.” Nicole fist bumped Waverly, who looked at her like she was on crack.

Chrissy’s nose wrinkled as she held a hand up. “Okay, that’s just too weird.” A small sigh escaped her lips before she continued, “You can act like girlfriends, just include me in stuff okay?”

“You want me to send shirtless pics to the group chat instead?” Nicole quirked an eyebrow.

“No, ew. Please don’t do that. I just mean, maybe don’t do it when we’re having lunch? Or hanging out? Like, save the secret sex stuff for when you two are alone. It really makes me feel left out, especially when I’m trying to have a conversation with you guys and you’re just sitting there undressing each other with your eyes, clearly not even listening to me.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Waverly said before giving Nicole a pointed look, urging the stubborn redhead to also apologize.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry too. We’ll stop making you a third wheel,” the redhead mumbled before giving the blonde a genuine look of remorse.

“Thank you, that’s all I ask.”

“Hey ladies!” Champ slid into the seat beside Waverly as he rested his elbows back on the table behind him. Although Nicole could only see the back of his head, it didn’t stop her from giving him a death glare.

“What do you want?” Waverly asked in a tone that she hoped conveyed just how much she didn’t want him there.

“So, I was thinking, now that basketball season is over and we have more time, do you want to hang out with me? Maybe today?”

The brunette rolled her eyes. She was really losing patience with him constantly asking her out.

“Champ, I literally don’t know how many times I have to say it. I _don’t_ want to go out with you!”

“Who said anything about _going_ out? I’m talking about _staying in_.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “You know, hang out at my place, maybe watch a movie…” he let the words linger in the air as he scanned his eyes down her body before moving them back up to her face with a crooked smile. “Or _not_ watch a movie.”

Nicole’s plastic fork snapped in half from her pressing her thumb against it with so much force, and Waverly gave her a warning look, urging her to relax. The redhead gritted her teeth and shook her head as she snatched her spoon up and continued eating her leftover lasagna with it, trying to focus on something other than douchebag Champ hitting on her girlfriend.

Waverly huffed in annoyance. “Champ, I’ve been nice. But clearly that’s not working, so I’m just going to be blunt with you. I don’t want to go out with you, hang out with you, have _sex_ with you, or anything else you plan on asking me to do. In fact, I don’t want anything to do with you at all! You’re rude, and vile, and to be honest just looking at you makes me cringe.”

Nicole stifled her laughter behind the back of her hand while Chrissy let hers out.

The boy lowered his eyebrows as he clenched his jaw. “It’s no wonder you’ve never had a boyfriend. You’re such a self-righteous _bitch_!” He spat in her face, loud enough to catch the attention of at least half the people in the cafeteria.

Nicole immediately stood up from her seat and clenched her right fist in preparation of connecting it with his face.

 _“Nicole.”_ Waverly warned as she calmly held her hand up.

Champ looked at Nicole in curiosity as she snarled at him before reluctantly sitting back down.

“Calling off your watch dog?” He snickered as he shook his head.

“Yeah, and be grateful I did because everyone knows she can kick your ass.”

The room became filled with _oohs_ coming from the people who were paying attention to their conversation.

He scoffed as he pushed himself up into a standing position. “Whatever. I’m done giving you chances. This is it Waverly, this is the last time I’m asking you out. After this, I’m gone.”

The brunette slowly nodded her head. “Okay? I mean, that’s exactly what I’m asking for.”

“I mean it. The second I leave this table, I’m not coming back. _Ever._ ”

She shifted her eyes in confusion. Was he seriously that stupid? “Okay, bye?” She stared at him with her eyebrows raised, waiting for him to leave.

When he realized she wasn’t going to stop him, he shook his head and stomped away.

“I’m gonna kick his ass for calling you that,” Nicole seethed as she glared at him, as if marking targets on his back.

“I don’t want you to. He’s not worth it.”

Nicole looked at Waverly in confusion. “But—”

“Really, it doesn’t bother me. Champ’s words have no effect on me, honestly. He’s a child with half a brain cell. I don’t want you getting suspended for fighting him.”

“Not even off school grounds?”

Waverly narrowed her eyes, and Nicole sighed.

“Okay, fine. I won’t kick his ass. But he better stay away from you.”

“Um, I’d actually like to see Champ’s ass get kicked,” Chrissy interjected as she raised her hand, and Nicole offered her a high five, which the blonde happily accepted.

“How about we just revel in the fact that I get more pussy than he does.” Waverly shrugged as she nonchalantly bit into her apple.

Both Nicole and Chrissy looked at her with wide eyes as they celebrated the savage dig.

* * *

**The next day**

“Waves, are you almost done?” Nicole asked as she laid on the bed with her arms sprawled out, as if she were bored. In actuality, she was just extremely impatient. All she knew was that Waverly said she had a ‘surprise’ for her after school, and she hoped it involved the girl’s lips…and _other_ parts of her.

“Yeah, just a second!” The brunette’s muffled voice rang out from her closed closet.

About a minute later, the door slowly opened, revealing the girl in her cheerleading uniform. Nicole instantly sprung up into a seated position on the edge of the bed as her eyes widened. _“Shit,”_ she breathed as her eyes shamelessly roamed all over the girls’ body. It was just like in her dreams, only better because it was real. Of course, she had seen Waverly in that blue and white shell top and mini skirt several times before, but not like this. Not while she was in the brunette’s bedroom with the empty house to themselves. And normally when she saw Waverly in her uniform, it led to a torturous ache between her legs with no relief in sight; but not this time. No, this time she was actually going to get to come, and she thanked the heavens for it.

“You like it?” Waverly asked with a smirk that indicated that she already knew the answer. She strutted towards the redhead sitting on the edge of the bed and gracefully sat down across her lap as she wrapped her arms around the older girl’s neck.

Nicole swallowed thickly and inhaled the sweet scent of Waverly’s lotion mixed with her natural body smell as she instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist. “I think _like_ is an understatement.”

Waverly let out a breathy chuckle at her girlfriend practically drooling over her – which she was obsessed with. Lately she had been experimenting with new ways to get the redhead worked up, loving the outcome of watching her malfunction. Nicole liked to act like she was smooth, and a lot of times she was, but Waverly knew just how much of a nervous mess the basketball star could be, especially around her.

“It gets even better.” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Nicole shook her head in disbelief. “How could it possibly get any better?”

With a mischievous smile, Waverly took Nicole’s hand and guided it up under her skirt, and Nicole gasped when she felt soft curls and a lack of any kind of fabric barrier.

“Fuck,” Nicole whispered so quietly that she wasn’t even sure if she had said it out loud.

“I figured, why even put them on if you’re just going to take them off?” Waverly bit her bottom lip as she flitted her eyes down to Nicole’s lips before looking back up into rich brown eyes, instantly noticing her blown pupils.

With her hand still resting on Waverly’s warm mound, Nicole slowly shook her head as she took in a deep breath through her nose. “That’s so fucking hot babe.” She finally moved her hand from Waverly’s thick curls a little further down and pressed on the outside of the cheerleader’s center, causing her to jerk her hips at the unexpected action. As she began to roll her hips against Nicole’s hand, Waverly leaned forward and captured the redhead’s lips in a fervent kiss.

After a few seconds, Waverly pulled back and felt chills forming all over her body at Nicole’s hot breath mixing with hers. “Get me out of this thing,” she whispered as she panted.

Nicole pulled her face back, creating more space between the two. “Wait, are you sure this is okay? Nobody’s going to come home?”

Waverly confidently shook her head. “Wynonna is hanging out with Dolls, and Gus is working at the bar until late. We’ve got the whole house to ourselves at least until like ten or so.” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she twirled Nicole’s wavy hair around her finger.

“Well, in that case…” Nicole smirked as she pulled her shirt off over her head and guided Waverly down onto the bed before crawling on top of her.

After scooting back to the pillows, Waverly reached over to her bedside table where her phone was charging and pulled up their usual music playlist as she connected it to her Bluetooth speaker. With her lips curled upwards in excitement, she pulled Nicole down to lay completely on top of her between her legs, and tangled her fingers through fiery locks before aggressively pulling the redhead into a passionate kiss.

\---

“Hey Earp.” Pete Yorke winked with a smirk as he walked past Wynonna in the hallway. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes before saying in a fake apologetic tone, “Sorry, I’ve already got a fuck buddy. But maybe I’ll consider it when you’re actually able to grow facial hair.” She winked back as she clicked her tongue before continuing her path towards the exit. She was already annoyed that detention had set her plans back by half an hour, not that she wasn’t used to it by now anyways.

He scoffed as he narrowed his eyes. “Well maybe I’ll try Waverly then. Heard she’s pretty good in the sack.”

Wynonna halted her movements and slowly turned around as she scratched her eyebrow with her thumb. “What did you just say?”

“Oh, but I forgot, she already has a boyfriend. They’re probably doing it as we speak.” Pete chuckled.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Yorke?” Wynonna growled.

“You don’t know? Champ asked Waverly out yesterday, and according to him she eventually said yes. Apparently he popped her cherry. Or at least that’s what he’s telling the whole school.” He chuckled. “Told me they made plans to do it again after school today at her place. Or, your place I guess.” He smirked. “Which would be...” He looked at his watch before looking back up at her with a smug look on his face. “Right about now.”

Wynonna growled as she ran down the hallway and straight towards her truck. As soon as she got in, she turned the key in the ignition and sped off, leaving a trail of dirt in the air behind her as her tires squealed. She didn’t even bother putting her seatbelt on. All she was focused on was getting home as quickly as possible.

When she reached a red light, she slammed her brakes and hit her steering wheel with her palms. “Come on!” She yelled in frustration.

She blamed herself for pushing Waverly so much about having sex. She always assumed that with her younger sister’s above average intelligence, she would be smart about who she was having sex with. She never in a million years thought that Waverly would even consider sleeping with that slimeball Champ Hardy. Especially with rumors circling around that he had given at least two girls an STD last year.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Wynonna seethed through gritted teeth over and over again as she pulled into the driveway and quickly put the truck in park. She ran up the front porch and marched into the house. After snatching the large umbrella by the front door, she jogged up the stairs, like someone on a mission. When she got to the top, she heard Waverly’s voice coming from behind her closed bedroom door, along with some insufferable pop-sounding ballad playing through the speaker. Wynonna pressed her ear up to the solid wood and listened carefully...

_“Oh, fuck yes. God that’s good baby. Keep doing that...”_

Wynonna quickly pulled her ear far away from the door and furiously gritted her teeth. That was all the confirmation she needed to know that Pete Yorke was telling the truth. She turned the knob and dramatically kicked the door open, and immediately landed her eyes on her younger sister. Her stomach churned at the sight – Waverly leaning back against the headboard, eyes closed with one hand tangled in her hair and the other on top of the lump of a body underneath the covers. 

Waverly’s eyes shot open and she scrambled to pull the covers up from her stomach over her bare chest. “Wynonna!”

“Give it up Hardy, I know you’re under there! Get your gross face out from between my baby sister’s legs you infected little worm!” She marched over towards the bed. “If I find out that you’ve given her an STD, I’m going to rip your balls off and feed them to you for breakfast!” She slammed the umbrella down as hard as she could on what she assumed was Champ a couple of times.

“Ow!” Nicole yelped.

Wynonna raised the umbrella high above her head in preparation of another whack, but froze when she heard the voice. Her eyes widened at the realization that whoever was going down on her baby sister was definitely _not_ Champ Hardy. Not only that, but that it wasn’t a boy at all. She slowly lowered the umbrella as she kept her eyes glued to the lump. She completely ignored the look of horror Waverly had on her face as the younger Earp held her hand over her mouth in shock. Wynonna watched the lump move to the edge of the covers until red hair popped out. Nicole brushed her hair back out of her face as she darted her eyes from Wynonna’s dumbfounded one to Waverly’s terrified one. 

Everything was silent, apart from the song still playing through the speakers. Nicole reached over to the nightstand beside her and paused the song playing from Waverly’s phone before turning back to face Wynonna.

“Um...surprise!” Nicole shouted out, but nobody moved. She quickly realized that was the dumbest thing she could’ve said in that moment, but she didn’t know what else to say. The silence of the sisters was deafening, and it was beginning to unnerve her.

Wynonna looked between Waverly and Nicole as she pieced together this giant puzzle in her head. A puzzle she didn’t even know was a puzzle at all until she walked in on Waverly with another girl.

Waverly dropped her hand from her mouth and clenched the sheet that was against her chest. “Wynonna, please say something.” 

The older Earp darted her eyes back and forth for a few more seconds before anger took over. She clenched her jaw and threw the umbrella on the floor before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut behind her, followed by the sound of her own bedroom door being slammed shut in the distance, leaving both Nicole and Waverly in shock.

“That wasn’t good.” Nicole said dumbly.

“Oh my god, she hates me.” Waverly slowly slid down the bed as she pressed her fingertips into her temples, allowing the tears to form in her eyes.

“She doesn’t hate you.” Nicole reassured as she gently rubbed the top of Waverly’s forearm. 

“Did you see the look on her face? She looked at us like we were criminals! No, worse...she looked at us like we were strangers; Like _I_ was a stranger to her.”

“She was just shocked. Give her some time.”

Waverly slid out from under the covers and immediately began to put on some clothes.

“What are you doing?” Nicole asked as she sat up from where she was leaning against the headboard as the covers slid down, exposing her black sports bra.

“I need to talk to her.”

“I think that’s a bad idea, Waves. Give her some time to process this.”

“You don’t know her like I do.” She pulled her shorts up over her hips and grabbed a t-shirt from her dresser.

“Look, all I’m saying is that it’s a lot of information to process. Just let her be, or you could end up making things much worse for both of you.”

Waverly paused as she glared at Nicole. “Tell you what, how about you give me coming out advice when you’ve come out to your mom, okay?”

Nicole opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She didn’t know what to say to that. She knew that Waverly was just freaking out and didn’t mean it, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Waverly threw her shirt on over her head and pulled her hair out of the collar before using the hairband on her wrist to quickly put it up in a messy bun. “I’m going to deal with this the way _I_ want to and talk to _my_ sister. In the meantime, you can find your way out.” She stormed out of the room, not once looking back.

“Waverly, come on!” Nicole called out, but the girl was already gone. She sighed and shook her head as she slammed her fist into the mattress out of frustration. Pushing people away – especially Nicole – was Waverly’s defense mechanism whenever she was scared about something. And Nicole knew that all she could do was give her girlfriend time until she was ready to come back. She stood up from the bed and picked her clothes up off the floor to put on.

Waverly followed the sound of blaring heavy metal music and stood outside of Wynonna’s door. She took a deep breath before opening the door and immediately walking over to the dresser to turn the speaker off. Wynonna didn’t react though. She didn’t even look at her sister. Instead, she continued to angrily pace back and forth across her room, like Waverly was invisible.

“What the hell, Wynonna!” Waverly shouted. She was getting angry now at her sister ignoring her. Wynonna was supposed to love her no matter what, but suddenly that didn’t seem like the case anymore.

Wynonna stopped her movements and snapped her head to look at the shorter brunette. “ _Me_ what the hell? _You_ what the hell!” She raised her voice. “I hear from Pete Yorke that you’re here fucking Champ Hardy, and instead I walk in to find you fucking a _girl_?!”

“Technically she was fucking me.” Waverly sassed as she folded her arms across her chest. Snark was also a defense mechanism.

“Whatever, it doesn’t even matter!” Wynonna gesticulated wildly in the air. “The point is, you lied to me.”

“I didn’t _lie_ to you. I don’t know why Pete told you that, but I never slept with Champ Hardy. He asked me out, but I turned him down. _Several times_.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance over that last fact.

 _“_ That’s not what I’m talking about! I’m talking about all those times you let me believe that you were straight! _‘I’m just waiting for the right guy, Wynonna. I’m too focused on school to worry about boys, Wynonna. I’m watching lesbian porn because Nicole is gay…’_ Bullshit! All those chances you had to tell me, and you didn’t. I mean, was that even your first time with her?”

Waverly clenched her fists as she dropped her eyes to the floor in silence.

Wynonna nodded her head. “Nice.” She gave a short laugh as she continued pacing for only a couple of seconds before stopping again. “I tell you everything, Waverly. _Everything_. Even when I found out that I was pregnant last year. Do you know how difficult that was for me?! I was about to get an abortion on my own without telling anybody, but then I thought, _‘No, I have to at least tell Waverly, because she’s my sister, and my best friend._ ’ To this day you’re the only one who knows about it, not even Doc!”

Waverly just stood still as she continued to look at the floor. She remembered that day Wynonna had told her that she was pregnant and how broken up she was about it, and she remembered going with her to the clinic and holding her hand every step of the way. Even though they still fought like typical siblings, the two had grown incredibly close that day. She began to feel guilty for keeping Wynonna in the dark about her relationship with Nicole.

“I tell you everything, and you’ve been holding back. You kept this super important piece of information about yourself from me like I don’t mean shit to you!”

“I wanted to be absolutely sure before I said anything.” Waverly spoke in a soft tone.

“Oh, and a few rounds of _tongue, fingers, scissors_ didn’t clear that mystery up for you? What were you waiting for, marriage? A personal invitation to ride the Ellen float at the Purgatory Pride parade? _‘Congratulations, you’re officially one of us now!’_ ”

“This isn’t about you, Wynonna! It’s not an easy thing to tell people, you know!”

“But I’m not _people_ , I’m your sister! Don’t you trust me?”

“Ugh, it’s not about trust! You know I love you and you know how much you mean to me.”

“Do I?” She folded her arms across her chest.

Waverly dropped her arms as she looked over her sister’s face. “Of course.”

“Then tell me.”

Waverly furrowed her brow. “What?”

“Tell me, right now, to my face. I already know, so if I’m really that important to you, then it should be easy to just admit it.”

“Tell you what?”

“You _know_ what, Waverly! Say it, to me, like I matter.”

Waverly swallowed thickly as she tried to get the words to come out. _I’m gay._ “I’m g—” She said it over and over in her head, and even to Chrissy a few times, but for some reason she couldn’t form the words. She wanted Wynonna to hear it from her, but she suddenly felt awkward with her sister’s eyes on her, impatiently waiting. The nerves began to grow as her cheeks tinged pink. “I’m g—” she tried again, but froze. _I’m gay. I like girls._ She didn’t know why that was so difficult to say out loud. Wynonna was right, she already knew. She had walked in on her and Nicole having sex for fuck’s sake. She didn’t know if it was because of the circumstances or because she was caught off guard, but for whatever reason, she just couldn’t say it out loud. She sighed as she shook her head. “I can’t.”

Wynonna pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she nodded with her arms folded across her chest. “Does Chrissy know?”

Waverly sighed as she lowered her head. “Yes.”

“Did she walk in on you two _fucking_ , or did you tell her?”

“She sort of guessed it.”

“When?” Wynonna demanded.

Waverly inhaled deeply through her nose. “At that sleepover.” She lowered her eyes before adding, “Back in February.”

Wynonna let out a short, breathy laugh as she shook her head. “Wow. That long ago, huh?” She shoved past Waverly and out of her room, leaving the younger brunette standing there by herself with tears rolling down her face. She dropped her head into her hands and slowly shook it as she began to sob. She didn’t want it to happen this way. She wanted to tell her sister on her own terms, when she was ready. But it was too late now. It couldn’t be undone.

* * *

Waverly walked through the front door later that night after getting back home from apologizing to Nicole for being an asshole, which the redhead easily forgave, unsurprisingly.

“Where were you at?” Gus asked from the couch.

“Nicole’s. We were doing homework together.”

“It’s almost midnight.” The older woman quirked an eyebrow.

“I know, sorry. We got caught up talking and stuff. Won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay, darlin’. Just let me know next time, or at least leave me a note. You know I hate using those cell phones.”

“I will.” Waverly gave a small smile as she shrugged off her jacket. “I’m going to bed. Good night.”

“Good night, sweetheart.” Gus smiled at her niece before turning her attention back to the TV.

With a sigh, Waverly trudged up the stairs to find Wynonna sitting against the wall next to her bedroom door with her knees up to her chest, as if she had been waiting there for Waverly. She eyed her older sister curiously. “Are you here to yell at me some more? Because I don’t have the energy to defend myself right now.”

Wynonna shook her head and patted the floor next to her. “Come sit next to me.”

Waverly walked over and slid down the wall beside her sister.

“I shouldn’t have talked to you like that before. And you were right, this isn’t about me. But I was trying to make it about me.” She exhaled, causing her cheeks to puff out. “The truth is, I was pissed off at myself. I felt like a bad sister for not picking up on this. All of those times I teased you about not having a boyfriend and being too focused on school, and turns out it was because you wanted a girl.”

“There’s no way you could have known.”

“Chrissy figured it out though.”

“Yeah, but only because—” She stopped herself.

Wynonna furrowed her brow in curiosity. “Because what?”

Waverly sighed. “At that sleepover, she got drunk and kissed Nicole. That’s what we were arguing about. It didn’t take her long to figure out that the reason I was angry about it was because I was jealous.”

Wynonna nodded before dropping her head back against the wall. “Am I really that self-involved?”

“You’re not self-involved. If it weren’t for that situation, she probably never would’ve guessed it. I was just really good at hiding it.”

Wynonna let out a short laugh. “Yeah, incredibly good.” She turned to look at her sister. “Why is it so hard for you to say it to me?”

Waverly shook her head. “I don’t know. I guess because you’re my sister? I mean, with Chrissy I didn’t really have to tell her since she figured it out. And it was easy to tell Nicole because she’s gay too. But admitting it to you and Gus is different. It makes it more real. It’s terrifying.”

“Why?”

Waverly shrugged. “Because I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“Waves, you’re not disappointing anyone.”

She looked over at her older sister. “I’m supposed to be the good one. With Willa being with that trainwreck of a person Bobo, and you always getting into trouble, everyone is looking at me to be the successful one in the family. The one that turned out right. There’s all this pressure on me to be perfect, and I can’t do that if I’m...”

“Gay?”

Waverly sighed as she nodded.

“Look, I’m sorry Willa and I left all the pressure on you. But Waverly, you’re already better than us. And it doesn’t matter who you bring home, you’re still awesome Waverly. Gus is still going to brag about you to her friends at poker night. And you’re still my annoying baby sister who I love very much. None of that has to change.”

“Really?”

Wynonna nodded as she gave a weak smile. “I’m sorry for the way I reacted. And I’m sorry I tried to force you to come out to me. I was just surprised and, again, I was mad at myself for not figuring it out sooner. But honestly, I was a little relieved that you weren’t with Champ Hardy.” She chuckled, but suddenly stopped as she eyed her little sister. “You didn’t sleep with Champ Hardy, did you?”

“Ew, no way!”

Wynonna held her hands up in defense. “Okay, just checking!” She laughed as she wrapped her arms around her knees and nudged Waverly’s shoulder with her own. “So, uh, how long have you known? A few months? A year?”

Waverly pursed her lips as she looked at her sister.

“Middle school?” Wynonna asked in astonishment.

Waverly sighed as she stood up and walked into her bedroom. She ruffled around in her closet a bit, ignoring the confused look Wynonna was giving her, before returning with a shoebox in her hand. She sat back down and passed it over to her sister.

“What’s this?”

“Something I’ve had since I was eight years olds. Nobody knows about it.”

Wynonna opened the box, revealing a bunch of pictures and magazine clippings of famous actresses. Some of them had hearts drawn around them, some of them had stickers of hearts on them, and some of them had nothing at all. Wynonna quirked an eyebrow as she looked through the pictures.

“Ever since I was little I’d print out pictures or cut out pictures of girls I liked. Something about them just captivated me. I had this obsession with just looking at them. I thought it was because I looked up to them and wanted to be like them, but now I see that wasn’t really the reason. When I got a little older I would _feel_ things when I looked at them. You know, like, butterflies? It freaked me out, so I stopped collecting pictures. But sometimes I would see an attractive girl on TV or at school, and I’d get that feeling. I thought all girls felt that way about other girls. And when I realized that they didn’t and I was the only one, that’s when I started to figure it out. But I pushed it down because I was too afraid to deal with it.”

“Holy shit.” Wynonna breathed out as she looked up from the box to her sister. “This is really you. It was always there.”

Waverly nodded. “I was okay with not liking boys, that I could handle. But when I realized that I liked girls like that, it freaked me out.” She shook her head. “Still does. But Nicole is the first girl I’ve really liked that I couldn’t just ignore.”

Wynonna nodded as she closed the box. “How long have you been together?”

“A couple of months.”

“And how long have you been sleeping together?” She pursed her lips in curiosity.

Waverly shrugged. “Almost a couple of weeks.”

Wynonna nodded as a grin spread across her face. “You swiped your V-card,” she stated teasingly as she nudged Waverly’s arm with her elbow.

“I did.” Waverly blushed as she tried to bite back her smile.

“And? How was it?”

Waverly sighed as she nodded. “It was incredible.”

“What’s it like going down on another woman? Does it ever get hard to breathe?”

Waverly shook her head at her sister asking practically the same questions as Chrissy before standing up. “Okay, I’m not talking about this with you.”

“Come on, I wanna know! Oh, and how do you know what exactly is considered to be too long for your nails?” Wynonna asked, but only received Waverly’s bedroom door shutting in her face. “Okay, good talk. We’ll pick this back up later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	16. Lies and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes a mistake and has to deal with the consequences of her actions, and Waverly makes progress in her coming out journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1KowG_f0l52YZP5lXERFTwi2bWJ2va5MU

**_Two days later_ **

When Nicole walked into school that morning, she noticed that Chrissy was by herself at the lockers without Waverly anywhere in sight. She drew her eyebrows together in confusion as she approached the blonde, who was leaning against the metal door, smiling at her phone.

“Hey, where’s Waverly?” Nicole asked as she took a couple of books out of her bag and stuffed them in her own locker.

Chrissy shrugged as she continued tapping away on her phone. “Beats me. I just got here. Figured she was walking with you.”

“Hmm, she hasn’t texted me yet this morning.” Nicole looked away in thought before looking back at the blonde, who was only half paying attention. “Who are you texting?”

A smile spread across Chrissy’s face as she rolled her bottom lip between her teeth. “This guy in my chem class.” She quickly dropped the corners of her mouth and looked up with a serious expression. “And we’re not texting, we’re talking on Instagram. I don’t have his number yet.”

“Yet?” Nicole smirked.

“Well, we’ve never really talked before, but last night after I posted that inspirational quote, he sent me a DM saying that it was from his favorite book. And we’ve been talking ever since!”

“Well that’s exciting! Is he cute?”

“ _Very.”_ Chrissy nodded before looking back at her phone and giggling at a new message.

Nicole shook her head with a small smile towards the blonde before looking around the hallway to see if she spotted Waverly, but no luck. “Well, maybe she rode with Wynonna and they’re running late.”

Chrissy nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably it.”

She reached into the front pocket of her joggers and slid out her phone. “I’ll text her…”

**[Nicole - 7:53 AM:]** Hey, Chrissy and I are at the lockers. Are you getting close?

**[Waverly - 7:53 AM:]** I’m in the classroom already

Nicole quirked in eyebrow as she looked up from her phone. “She’s in class already.”

“Huh. That’s weird.” Chrissy said curiously. “Maybe she’s just being extra studious today.”

“Maybe.” Nicole shrugged as she shut the locker door and slung her backpack over her right shoulder. “You ready to go _Romeo_?” Nicole chuckled as she teasingly elbowed Chrissy a couple of times.

With an eye roll, the blonde replied, “As much as I appreciate the equal opportunity to be the swooner, we both know I’m more of a Juliet.” She shook her head in amusement before continuing, “But I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay,” Nicole shrugged as she proceeded to walk towards the classroom. When she entered the room, she noticed Waverly sitting with her head on her desk and her arms folded across her lap. “Hey, you okay?” She asked as she slowly sat down beside the brunette.

With her forehead still pressed against the wood, Waverly slightly nodded.

Nicole looked over the brunette in concern. “You sure? You don’t look so good.”

Waverly slowly lifted her head with a faint smile in an attempt to calm the redhead’s worry. “It’s just cramps. I started this morning and forgot to take some pain reliever before I left, but I don’t feel like going to the nurse to get some.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, that sucks.” Nicole looked at her girlfriend sympathetically. “Is there anything I can do?”

“That’s really sweet, but I’m okay.” Waverly gave another small smile as she reached over and gave Nicole’s hand a quick squeeze in appreciation before pulling it away.

Nicole nodded and smiled back before pulling her notebook out of her backpack as she let her mind race. She and Waverly had made plans to have sex at her house after school, but now she wasn’t sure what the plan was. Should she assume they weren’t having sex anymore? What if Waverly still wanted it? It’s not like she would be opposed to that, she just wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do here.

“Are _you_ okay?” Waverly asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“No, I just…” Nicole looked around the classroom as more and more students filled the seats before looking back at Waverly. She picked up her phone and waved it, indicating that she was going to text it.

**[Nicole - 7:57 AM:]** Figured it’d be better to just text you this so nobody hears lol

**[Nicole - 7:57 AM:]** I was just wondering, do you still want to hang out today?

Waverly picked up her phone as soon as it lit up with the notification and she smiled.

**[Waverly - 7:57 AM:]** Of course I want to hang out with you babe. I always want to hang out with you.

Nicole pursed her lips when she realized Waverly wasn’t quite understanding what she was asking. So she decided to just take the direct approach.

**[Nicole - 7:57 AM:]** I mean, do you still want to have sex?

The brunette looked at her phone in thought.

**[Waverly - 7:58 AM:]** Oh right. I wasn’t even thinking about that. I don’t think so 😕 Is that okay?

**[Nicole - 7:58 AM:]** Of course it’s okay! I mean I figured you didn’t want to anymore but I just wanted to make sure

**[Waverly - 7:58 AM:]** But I still want to hang out with you though! Maybe we can go to my house instead and cuddle in bed while watching something on my laptop?

**[Nicole - 7:58 AM:]** Sounds like a plan 🙂

**[Nicole - 7:58 AM:]** And I’ll give you a back massage since you’re on your period 😘

**[Nicole - 7:59 AM:]** …not that I wouldn’t if you weren’t on your period 😅

**[Nicole - 7:59 AM:]** Yeah… I’m just gonna shut up now lol

Waverly shook her head as she chuckled down at her phone.

**[Waverly - 7:59 AM:]** How about you give me a back massage later, and I’ll give you one when you’re on your period 😉

**[Nicole - 7:59 AM:]** You’ve got yourself a deal 👌

* * *

****

“I can’t believe you’re making me watch this.” Nicole shook her head as she continued to stroke her fingers through Waverly’s brunette locks. They were cuddled up on Waverly’s bed with Nicole leaning against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of her, and Waverly curled into her side with her head resting on Nicole’s chest. The light from the laptop highlighted their faces in the dimmed room.

Waverly immediately turned her head to look up at Nicole without sitting up. “Um, ex _cuse_ me? _Buffy_ is a classic!”

“Yeah, ‘classic’ as in old,” Nicole said with a short, breathy laugh. “I mean, look at these vampires. They look so bad! Couldn’t they have made everything at least a _little_ more realistic?”

“Okay, well for 1997 it was actually pretty good. They didn’t have CGI like they do these days.”

“Still, it’s really old. I mean, this came out before we were even born.”

Waverly rolled her eyes as she turned back towards the screen to continue watching, just in time to catch Buffy doing a backflip off a balcony onto a pool table before fighting Luke at The Bronze. “Don’t you at least think she’s hot?”

Nicole took a moment to analyze if it was a trick question from her girlfriend. After concluding that the brunette was looking for agreement, Nicole shrugged. “She’s okay I guess.”

“Well, I think she’s extremely hot!”

“Funny, I figured you’d be more into the redhead.” Nicole smirked as she lightly tapped her fingertips on Waverly’s upper arm to indicate her playful tone.

“Nah, she’s not really my type. But fun fact, she actually comes out in season four.”

Nicole’s eyes went slightly wide. “Wait, really?”

“Yep. She gets a girlfriend and everything.” Waverly grinned.

“I didn’t even think they had gay people on TV back then.” Nicole slowly nodded, still a little surprised by the information.

_Knock knock_

Waverly quickly sat up and Nicole moved her arm from around Waverly’s shoulders.

“Uh, come in!” Waverly called out after pausing the video.

The door opened, revealing Wynonna with her hand over her eyes, with just enough space for one of them to peek cautiously. As soon as she spotted the two, she dramatically dropped her hand to her side. “Why are you two sitting like that?” She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Like what?” Waverly shrugged her shoulders.

“Uh, like you two had your hands down each other’s pants and quickly scrambled to make yourselves look innocent. Only it’s so obvious, because you’re all tense and sitting like ten feet apart, so it’s not actually working. Just so you know.”

Waverly pursed her lips and rolled her eyes as she relaxed back into Nicole’s side. “We were just cuddling while watching _Buffy_. We weren’t doing anything more.”

“Yeah, right. Then why did you look like you had been caught?” The older Earp folded her arms across her chest in doubt.

“I thought you might’ve been Gus.”

“Why would you think that when you know she’s working until late?”

“Because someone knocked? Something _you_ never do.”

“Hey, I do now. I’m still really scarred from the last time I barged into your room, you know.”

Nicole bit back her smug grin as Waverly smiled. “Serves you right!” Waverly teased.

“Whatever,” Wynonna huffed. “Just came in here to say that I ordered some food and am going to pick it up. I got extra just in case you two wanted some.”

“Thanks.” Waverly gave a genuine smile, and Nicole nodded her head in appreciation.

“But I’ll only be gone for a few minutes, so if you’re gonna do any hanky-panky, make it brief.” Wynonna stated with a firm finger pointed in the couple’s direction before slipping out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Waverly sighed as she shook her head and curled even further into Nicole’s side, and the redhead began stroking her fingers through her hair again. She closed her eyes and let herself relax against the redhead. “She’s so annoying. I mean, it feels great not to have to hide it from her anymore, but now she’s constantly bugging me about sex and stuff.”

“You could’ve just told her that you’re on your period.” Nicole lightly chuckled.

“Trust me, that wouldn’t have made a difference to her. She still would’ve thought we were doing it.”

Nicole swallowed thickly as she shifted her legs slightly. “You know, it wouldn’t have made a difference to me either. I mean, if you still wanted it, I’d do it.”

Waverly opened her eyes, but didn’t turn her head to look at Nicole. Instead, she just looked at her hand resting on the girl’s stomach. “You would?”

“Well, yeah.” Nicole shrugged.

“Don’t you think it would be gross though? There’s literally blood and other stuff coming out of my vagina right now.”

A small, breathy laugh left Nicole’s lips as she moved her hand from Waverly’s hair to rest on her hipbone. She drew light circles with her thumb over the small area of exposed skin from where Waverly’s oversized sweatshirt had ridden up, and smiled when she felt goosebumps form under her fingertips. “I think I love making you happy so much that I don’t care about that stuff coming out of there. I just want to make you feel good all the time.”

With the corners of her lips curled up in appreciation, Waverly wrapped her arm around Nicole’s torso and hugged her tightly. “I think you’re just too good for me.”

“No way! You’re the one who’s too good for me! I still can’t believe you’re actually my girlfriend. Waverly Earp, my _girlfriend_. Hi, this is my _girlfriend_.”

Waverly giggled at the redhead being so damn cute. “You planning on introducing me as your girlfriend to someone soon, or is that just general practicing?” She teased.

“Actually, I was thinking about telling my mom.” Nicole bit her bottom lip as she felt the nerves building up in the pit of her stomach.

Waverly quickly sat up and turned around, causing Nicole’s arm to drop into her own lap. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah, I think so.” The redhead nodded as she pushed herself into a more upright sitting position. “I’ve been thinking about it, and I think I want to.”

“Baby that’s awesome! What made you feel ready?”

“Just seeing how much more relaxed you are after telling Wynonna. I want that too. I don’t want to have to keep hiding it when I’m at home. I already do that when I’m at school.”

Waverly nodded as a small smile crept onto her face. “Do you know when you’re going to do it?”

“Nicole sighed as she puffed out her cheeks.” I think tonight when she gets home.

The brunette’s small hazel eyes grew wide in surprise. “Okay, I wasn’t expecting you to say that! But I’m so excited! It’ll be great. I’m sure she’ll be really cool about it.”

“And if she’s not?” Nicole asked nervously.

“Then you can stay here with me.” Waverly shrugged. “And we can cuddle every single night.”

“And we can do _other_ things.” Nicole said with a devilish grin as she walked two fingers up Waverly’s inner thigh.

The cheerleader rolled her eyes and chuckled as she grabbed Nicole’s hand, halting its movements before it could get any further. “But not this week. Because as much as I love that you still want to touch me even when I’m on my period, I don’t think it’s something I’m comfortable with. I just feel gross right now, you know?”

“No, I get it.” Nicole smiled reassuringly as she slid her hand into Waverly’s palm and laced their fingers together. “How are you feeling right now? You hurting?”

Waverly shook her head. “Not really. My body is just kind of achy.”

“How about I give you that back massage I promised?”

The brunette silently responded with a simple smile as she laid down across the bed on her stomach, and Nicole proceeded to carefully rub her palms over Waverly’s shoulder blades.

* * *

**_Later that night_ **

****

“So, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now. And there’s not really an easy way to say this, so I’m just going to get straight to the point.” Nicole let out a heavy sigh and with a look of confidence on her face confessed, “I’m gay.”

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she shook her head and groaned before letting her body fall backwards onto the bed with a couple of bounces.

“Why is this so hard?” She asked herself with her hands running over her face before finding their way to her copper hair. She picked up her phone that was on the bed beside her.

**[Nicole – 10:26 PM:]** I think I’m gonna throw up

**[Waverly – 10:26 PM:]** Did you do it??

**[Nicole – 10:26 PM:]** Not yet. She’s in the shower.

**[Nicole – 10:26 PM:]** I’m so nervous

**[Nicole – 10:26 PM:]** I might actually pass out

**[Nicole – 10:27 PM:]** Send help

**[Nicole – 10:27 PM:]** 🚨

**[Waverly – 10:27 PM:]** Baby just relax, it’ll be okay! Don’t think about it too much. I doubt she’ll take it badly! She may just be surprised by it, or she may not be at all

**[Waverly – 10:27 PM:]** Either way, you can do it! And just remember that no matter what happens, you have a really hot girlfriend 😉

**[Nicole – 10:27 PM:]** Lol I have the HOTTEST girlfriend! 🤤

**[Nicole – 10:27 PM:]** Thank you baby ❤️

**[Waverly – 10:28 PM:]** You’re welcome ❤️

**[Nicole – 10:28 PM:]** Okay she just out of the shower. I’m doing this! I got this! 😬 Wish me luck

**[Waverly – 10:28 PM:]** Good luck! You can do it!!! 😘

Nicole sat up on the edge of the bed and gave a confident nod as she quickly pushed herself up from the mattress. She peered around the corner down the empty hallway before traipsing towards her mother’s room.

“Mom?” She said softly as she stood by the door.

Jessica was sat on her bed with a cotton robe around her body, and a mismatched colored towel around her hair. She smiled at her daughter over the top of her laptop as she took her reading glasses off. “What’s up, honey?”

“I uh, I wanted to tell you something.” She took a couple of slow steps inside but still kept her distance.

“Okay.” Jessica nodded as she waited for the younger redhead to continue. Her brow furrowed in concern when she realized that Nicole was very hesitant. She closed her laptop to give the teen her full attention. “Are you okay?”

Nicole quickly nodded. “Yeah yeah, no, I just… Sorry, I just spaced for a second.”

“Well which is it? Yeah you’re okay or no you’re not? Because you just said both.”

“Yeah. Yes, I’m okay.”

“You sure? You’re not hurt or anything right?” The older Haught was growing more concerned by the second.

“Mom, I’m fine. It’s not anything like that.”

“Well then what is it? Because you’re starting to scare me now.”

Nicole felt her heart pounding as she practiced the words in her head. _I wanted to tell you that I’m gay._ _And Waverly is my girlfriend._ That’s what she wanted to say, but this wasn’t going the way she had planned it in her head. Her mom wasn’t supposed to be worried this soon in the conversation, before she had even said anything. She was supposed to be calm and relaxed with a warm, inviting smile on her face that made Nicole feel like she could tell her anything and gave her the courage to do so. But instead, she was looking at her in concern, clearly worried about whatever was about to come out of Nicole’s mouth. If the woman was already this riled up before the conversation had even started, then how would she react when Nicole actually came out? Nicole sighed as she shook her head down at the floor before lifting it back up to look at her mom.

“I ran out of pads. Just wanted to let you know.”

Jessica sighed in relief as she clenched her chest. “That’s all? You really had me worried there Nicole!”

“Sorry.” Nicole shrugged as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

“Do you need them right now?”

She shook her head. “Just, soon.”

“Okay. I’m going to the store this weekend and can pick some more up then. Is that okay?”

With a faint smile, Nicole nodded her head. “Yeah, thanks.” She mumbled before turning around.

“Are you going to bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, good night sweetie. I love you.”

“Yeah, love you too. Night, Mom.”

As soon as Nicole got back to her room, she closed the door and rested her forehead against the cool, white painted wood as she rolled her head back and forth on it. She let out a few deep breaths in disappointment in herself before pushing away from the door and trudging over towards her bed. As she laid down, she picked up her phone and saw a couple of texts from Waverly.

**[Waverly – 10:35 PM:]** Just wanted to say that I’m so proud of you. It’s not an easy thing at all. Hell, I didn’t have the courage to tell Wynonna even after she already knew. So the fact that you’re telling your mom is amazing! 😘

**[Waverly – 10:36 PM:]** You probably won’t see this for a while, but I wanted to make sure you saw it in case I fell asleep!

A wave of guilt spread through Nicole’s entire body, ending in the pit of her stomach. How was she supposed to tell Waverly that she chickened out after that text? She knew she’d do it eventually, just not tonight. Definitely tomorrow. She figured, what was the harm in letting Waverly think she had come out for an extra day?

**[Nicole – 10:41 PM:]** It went pretty well! She was cool about it 🙂

**[Waverly – 10:41 PM:]** Really?? That’s awesome! That was pretty short though. A lot shorter than I expected lol

**[Waverly – 10:41 PM:]** What did she say?

**[Nicole – 10:41 PM:]** Yeah well there wasn’t much to it you know. I figured we’d talk about it more tomorrow when it’s not as late. But you know, she just said typical mom stuff. She said she loved me.

Technically that wasn’t a _total_ lie, even though it made Nicole feel sick to her stomach.

**[Waverly – 10:42 PM:]** That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you baby 😊 You told her about us, right?

**[Nicole – 10:42 PM:]** Yeah, she’s really happy for us

**[Waverly – 10:42 PM:]** Ugh your mom is the best!!!

**[Nicole – 10:42 PM:]** Lol yeah, she is

**[Nicole – 10:42 PM:]** Well, I’m going to sleep so I’m not dying at school tomorrow. Good night babe 😘

**[Waverly – 10:42 PM:]** Okay good night baby! Sleep well. I’ll see you tomorrow 😘

Nicole threw her phone onto the end of the bed and shook her head as she rubbed her hands over her face in frustration. She was quickly regretting her decision to lie to her girlfriend, but tried to convince herself that it was just for one day. Tomorrow she’d tell her mom, and it wouldn’t be a lie anymore. And Waverly would never have to find out.

After doing her nightly routine, she slipped into bed and turned off her lamp.

* * *

Waverly had made plans with the cheerleading squad to hang out after school the next day, which they usually did once a week. They always went to the same spot; The Diner. They picked their usual large table in the back and gave their order to the waiter.

“A burger _and_ a shake? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you order that, Earp.” Rosita teased as she playfully shoved the brunette’s arm across from hers on the table. “What’s gotten into you?”

_“Nicole_ ” Chrissy mumbled from beside Waverly so that only the two of them could hear. She chuckled at the sexual connotation of her answer and earned a kick in the shoe from the brunette, who then shot her a warning look.

“I don’t know, I just figured that I’m young and I can have a burger and a shake every once in a while without consequences. We won’t be teenagers forever. And pretty soon, we’ll be at an age where this kind of food goes straight to our thighs and all we can eat is healthy stuff in order to keep our figure. So, I kind of just figured I should take advantage of it now.” Waverly shrugged.

Rosita furrowed her brow as she slowly shook her head. “Okay, that got pretty dark.”

“Well it’s true!” Waverly chuckled.

“I agree, Waverly has a point.” Beth chimed in from beside Rosita. “Pretty soon we’ll be old ladies!”

Bethany — one of the senior cheerleaders who had dark brown hair and bangs — nodded her head from across Stephanie and beside Chrissy. 

“Okay, enough of this old lady talk,” Stephanie demanded. “Let’s get to more pressing matters. …Like my boyfriend.”

Rosita and Beth both groaned and rolled their eyes, and the blonde head captain narrowed her eyes at them. 

“What? He’s driving me nuts!”

“Well why don’t you break up with him then?” Bethany suggested.

“Because, he’s still a good boyfriend. And he’s so cute.” She sighed as she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand that was propped up on the table. “But sometimes he gets a little distracted, and it’s like his sports stuff is more important than me, and he doesn’t notice that I even exist.” She looked over at Chrissy. “Kind of like you were saying about Robin before, during football season. And how after basketball games he’d always want to hang out with that manager kid.”

Chrissy shifted her eyes and looked at Waverly, who was looking back at her with the same expression, before looking back at the blonde. “Yeah, but that’s not… I mean, that’s different.”

“How so?” Stephanie asked in genuine curiosity.

“Because…” She paused as she tried to think of something. “Because Robin wasn’t distracted. He just wasn’t ready for a relationship…I mean, he wasn’t in the right mindset to have a girlfriend.” She quickly sipped on her soda in front of her, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the girls.

“Is that why you two broke up?” Beth asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Chrissy nodded awkwardly.

“Well, either way, you’ll find someone that’s better for you.” Rosita gave Chrissy a reassuring smile, which the blonde accepted appreciatively.

“ _Anyways,_ back to me. I don’t know what to do about Kyle. I’ve talked to him about it a couple of times, but it’s like it just goes through one ear and out the other. Sports is his life, and I don’t know how to compete with that.”

“Maybe you don’t have to.” Waverly shrugged.

Stephanie quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, he doesn’t have to be giving all of his attention to you, right? He can have his time for sports, and his time for you. Kind of like right now how you’re here hanging out with us and not with him.”

“Yeah but it’s different with him. He’d choose his teammates over me if they asked him to. But if he said he wanted to hang out today, I’d ditch you girls in a heartbeat for him.” She looked around at the glaring eyes before adding, “No offense.”

“No, of course not,” Chrissy said sarcastically.

Bethany folded her arms across her chest. “Um, I’m actually offended considering I had already made plans with my boyfriend and you convinced me to come here today saying it was _important for the squad_.”

Stephanie shrugged. “Trust me, hanging out with us is way better than hanging out with Carl. You should be thanking me.” She folded her arms, mirroring the dark brunette.

Before Bethany could even open her mouth to make a rebuttal, Waverly jumped back into where they’d left off before. “Have you tried explaining it to him in that way? In a way that’s not saying he has to give you all of his attention, but that you just want to feel like you’re important to him?”

“Well…okay, maybe not _exactly_ like that.”

Everyone at the table shook their heads, including Waverly. “Just try talking about it with him again, but word it differently this time. Communication is key.”

“Ugh, it’s so difficult explaining it to him though. Why can’t he just read my mind?” The cheer captain said half-jokingly.

“Amen!” Bethany agreed, and everyone else at the table laughed, aside from Rosita who was just rolling her eyes.

“I get it. I still have trouble telling Nicole when something’s bothering me. But a relationship is about being able to talk to each other. That’s how you fix problems, not by hoping the other person catches on.” She nonchalantly sipped her drink as everyone stared at her.

“Wait, you’re with Nicole?” Beth asked with surprised eyes.

Waverly’s heart began to race as the realization of what she had just said had sunk in. Stephanie already knew about her and Nicole, so that wasn’t news to the blonde. Waverly had momentarily forgotten that she was in a group where only half of the people - including herself - knew about her current relationship status. “No, no. I just meant...you know, like, from a friend standpoint.”

Rosita quirked an eyebrow. “You said ‘relationship’ though.”

“I, um...” Waverly looked over at Chrissy, who just gave her a look that said _‘your call’_. She let out a deep breath before swallowing the lump in her throat. “Okay, yeah. I’m kind of with Nicole.”

“Kind of?” Stephanie asked as she gave the brunette a knowing look.

“Okay, I _am_ with Nicole.” She looked around hesitantly, waiting for some sort of freak out from her fellow cheerleaders. But if anything, Bethany and Beth just looked more surprised than anything, and Rosita looked almost impressed.

“Well shit, nice job Earp! Nicole’s a major hottie. If you hadn’t gone for it, then I would have.” Rosita winked with a smirk as she raised her cup up, toasting the air before taking a sip. 

Waverly looked at her with her brow furrowed in confusion and began to slowly shake her head. “I don’t understand.”

“Well, I’m pansexual.” Rosita grinned. Everyone at the table except for Stephanie looked at her with the same surprised expression as they did with Waverly.

“So, you like girls too then?” Chrissy asked.

“Well, I just like people. So yeah, girls fall into that category.” Rosita said with a breathy laugh. Waverly was looking at her in concern, and Rosita picked up on it right away. “But don’t worry, I’m not gonna steal your girl or anything. Honestly, I think you two are great together. You’ve got some major chemistry.”

A smile crept onto Waverly’s face as the tucked her hair behind her right ear while looking down at her lap, attempting to hide her crimson cheeks.

“Well, I think it's great. Less competition for the annoyingly _small_ number of cute boys around here.” Beth shrugged.

With her shocked expression now replaced with a warm smile, Bethany said, “Yeah, I’m happy for you Waverly. Nicole is so cool.”

“Thanks guys.” Waverly beamed as she relaxed against the back of her chair. She looked over at Chrissy, who grabbed her hand in her lap and lightly squeezed it with a smile and a wink before letting her hand go.

The squad continued to chat, which became background noise as Waverly smiled to herself, thinking about how much of a weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. She couldn’t imagine how much better she would feel after being completely out. Pretty soon after, the waiter brought them their food, which they ate while enjoying each other’s company.

* * *

Nicole sighed as she slammed her pencil down. _“Fuck Chemistry,”_ she mumbled to herself after getting another practice question wrong — which she checked in the back of the book. She picked up her phone from her desk and jumped onto the bed, turning midair and landing perfectly on her back. 

**[Nicole - 9:21 PM:]** Will you still like me even if I fail Chem? 🙁

**[Waverly - 9:22 PM:]** 🙄 Babe you won’t fail

**[Nicole - 9:22 PM:]** How are you so sure?

**[Waverly - 9:22 PM:]** Because I’m going to tutor you!

**[Nicole - 9:22 PM:]** Yeah right. We both know that we’d just end up making out…

**[Nicole - 9:22 PM:]** And maybe *other* things 😏 

**[Nicole - 9:23 PM:]** Speaking of which, is your period almost over yet? I want sex 😩

**[Waverly - 9:23 PM:]** Just a few more days and then I’m all yours ❤️

**[Waverly - 9:23 PM:]** Wait, aren’t you getting yours soon though?

**[Nicole - 9:23 PM:]** We’ll have a small window of time after yours and before mine

**[Waverly - 9:23 PM:]** We’ll make the most of it 😉 

**[Nicole - 9:24 PM:]** Oh yeah. We definitely will 😏 

**[Waverly - 9:24 PM:]** Hey, so guess what?

**[Nicole - 9:24 PM:]** Mmm you found $100 lying on the ground?

**[Waverly - 9:25 PM:]** No but I wish 😂 

**[Nicole - 9:25 PM:]** Then I have no clue. Tell me!

**[Waverly - 9:25 PM:]** I came out to the squad!!!!!

Nicole froze. Did this mean that the whole school was going to find out? Was the news that they were a couple going to travel around town? Would her mom find out? She still hadn’t come out to her yet, despite another failed attempt. But she didn’t want to tell Waverly that she had lied to her.

**[Nicole - 9:26 PM:]** Oh wow! So do you think they’ll tell anyone?

**[Waverly - 9:26 PM:]** No idea honestly. I didn’t tell them not to. Either way it’s not that big of a deal right? I mean, they were all super cool about it so I’m sure they’ll have my back if people find out and it doesn’t go over well

**[Nicole - 9:27 PM:]** Well what if Gus finds out?

**[Waverly - 9:27 PM:]** I doubt the word will spread to Shorty’s. Nobody from school really goes there

**[Waverly - 9:27 PM:]** It’s okay that I told them right? I just figured that since you were out to your mom that you wouldn’t mind

**[Nicole - 9:28 PM:]** No yeah totally! It’s all good 😊 

**[Waverly - 9:28 PM:]** Good! Just making sure!

Nicole clenched her jaw and continued to convince herself that there was no reason to freak out before continuing on with the conversation.

**[Nicole - 9:28 PM:]** So tell me all about it

* * *

**_Two days later_ **

Jessica walked through the front door with a few paper bags in her arms. She peeked her head around to see Nicole sitting on the couch, watching TV. “Hey, want to help grab the rest of the groceries out of the car?”

“Nah.” Nicole replied with her eyes still on the screen. After a few quiet moments, she turned to look at her mom, who was glaring at her. “I’m just kidding,” she chuckled and hopped over the back of the couch.

Jessica shook her head as she walked over to the kitchen and set the bags down on the island countertop. “Very funny. And no jumping over the furniture.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Nicole waved her hand in dismissal as she made her way towards the car to grab the rest of the bags. She scooped them up into her arms and shut the trunk door of the sedan with her elbow before walking back inside and kicking the door shut behind her. “Can I invite Waverly over for dinner?” She asked as she set the bags down beside the other two that her mom had brought in.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Is she okay with tacos?”

“She likes tacos.” Nicole bit back her grin at the pun. “I’ll let her know.” She swiped her phone from the coffee table before plopping onto the couch with her neck resting on one of the arm rests, and her feet on the other.

**[Nicole – 5:44 PM:]** Wanna come over for dinner? We’re having TACOS

**[Nicole – 5:44 PM:]** 😂😂😂😂😂

**[Waverly – 5:44 PM:]** Wait why is that funny?

**[Nicole – 5:44 PM:]** You know, tacos…like, as in not hot dogs 👀

**[Waverly – 5:45 PM:]** I’m so confused rn lol

**[Nicole – 5:45 PM:]** We like tacos, Chrissy likes hot dogs.....

**[Nicole – 5:45 PM:]** Because we’re gay and she’s straight… get it?

**[Waverly – 5:45 PM:]** OHHHHHHHHHHHH

**[Waverly – 5:45 PM:]** Sorry that went over my head lol

**[Nicole – 5:46 PM:]** Nah it was a dumb joke anyways 😬

**[Waverly – 5:46 PM:]** It wasn’t dumb! You’re so cute omg

**[Waverly – 5:46 PM:]** But yes, I would love to come over for dinner!

**[Waverly – 5:46 PM:]** And I do love tacos 😉

**[Waverly – 5:46 PM:]** Especially your taco 😏

**[Nicole – 5:47 PM:]** Ohhhh smooth move 😏

**[Waverly – 5:47 PM:]** I know 💁

**[Nicole – 5:47 PM:]** 🙄😂Well my mom just got back from the store so dinner will be ready in a bit, but you can come over whenever you want

**[Waverly – 5:47 PM:]** I might take a little while. I’m need to try on some outfits. I was thinking a dress. What do you think?

**[Nicole – 5:47 PM:]** I think I really like dresses. Easy access 😏😏

**[Waverly – 5:47 PM:]** I’m being serious!!

**[Nicole – 5:47 PM:]** Me too 🤷

**[Nicole – 5:48 PM:]** Why are you so worried about what to wear anyways?

**[Waverly – 5:48 PM:]** Because it’s the first time your mom is going to meet me as your girlfriend. Before I was just a friend, but now she’s going to be watching my every move and I really want to impress her

With her jaw clenched, Nicole quickly sat up on the couch and stared at her phone. The whole ‘lying to Waverly about coming out to her mom’ thing had slipped to the back of her mind. Each time she had a chance to come clean, it became harder and harder to tell Waverly that she lied to her. She started to type out a text…

_So, I need to tell you something. I didn’t actually come out to my mom. I only wanted you to think I did because I didn’t want to disappoint you, but I couldn’t tell her. Not yet. I’m sorry._

Her finger hovered over the ‘send’ button as she read the draft over and over again. She let out a sigh and shook her head as she selected all of the text and deleted it. Maybe it would be fine. Waverly wasn’t too big on PDA, so to her mom they would just seem like really good friends. Or at least, she hoped that was the case. She typed out a new text…

**[Nicole – 5:49 PM:]** It’ll be fine. Don’t worry too much about it and just be yourself. Don’t put too much pressure on the whole girlfriend thing and just act like we usually do. We don’t have to rub it in or anything, you know?

**[Waverly – 5:49 PM:]** Yeah you’re right. She knows we’re girlfriends already, so I guess if she didn’t already like me then she wouldn’t have me over for dinner

**[Nicole – 5:49 PM:]** Exactly!

**[Waverly – 5:49 PM:]** Okay okay I won’t make it a big deal. But I’m still wearing a dress ☝

**[Nicole – 5:49 PM:]** And I’m still very into that idea 😉

\---

_Ding dong_

“That’s Waverly,” Nicole said as she finished setting the table.

Jessica chuckled while putting out the last of the taco condiments on the island. “She’s got perfect timing.”

Nicole jogged over to the door and opened it. Her eyes landed on Waverly’s lavender ruffle off the shoulder dress adorned with red and white flowers. Her wavy hair rested over her shoulders and her bangs were pinned up to the side. The redhead’s jaw dropped as far as it would go, and Waverly rolled her eyes as she bit back her smile.

“You’re over-exaggerating.” Waverly said as a blushed formed on her face.

Nicole closed her mouth and shook her head. “Am not. You’re gorgeous.”

“Okay, now you’re just trying to get girlfriend points.”

“Am not!” Nicole replied defensively before continuing in a calmer tone, “But if I was, how many would you say I have now?”

“Enough to get you a good kiss at the end of the night.” Waverly winked as she stepped through the opened door.

“Just one? …and I have to wait until the end?!” Nicole whined as she shut the door.

“Yep. Just one, _after_ dinner.” A playful smirk spread across Waverly’s face. Before she could even react, Nicole swooped in and pecked her lips before pulling back with a smug grin.

“Stole one anyways.”

Waverly backhanded Nicole in the arm, causing both girls to giggle as they walked into the kitchen.

“What are you girls laughing at?” Jessica smiled as she sat down at the table.

Nicole shook her head and subtly cleared her throat. “Nothing. Just school stuff.”

Waverly quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend, but shrugged it off. She figured Nicole just didn’t want her mom knowing about the kiss, which was understandable. She wouldn’t want to tell Wynonna that either.

“Thank you for having me over for dinner.” Waverly smiled as she and Nicole sat down across the table from the older Haught.

“Waverly, you know you’re always welcome in this house.” With a bright smile, Jessica picked up the plate with taco shells lined up in a neat display and offered it out to Waverly.

The brunette graciously took the plate and beamed, taking the gesture and the comment from Nicole’s mom as her way of saying she accepted their relationship. Of course, Nicole’s mom had no idea that they were anything more than friends, but Waverly wasn’t aware of that.

After about half an hour of casual conversation and taco munching, Nicole had deemed the dinner a success. Her mom had no idea that they were a couple, and her girlfriend was none the wiser. As Jessica was rinsing off the plates at the sink, Waverly slid her hand into Nicole’s resting on the table and leaned in with a smile.

“Thank you for an amazing dinner. I’m so glad we don’t have to hide here anymore,” Waverly said in a soft voice.

Nicole forced a smile and slowly nodded as she stared down at her empty plate, avoiding eye contact with Waverly. “Yeah, it’s pretty great.”

“Now I just have to figure out how I’m going to tell Gus.”

“There’s no rush on that, you know. Just do it when it feels right. In fact, you should take your time with it. You know, let it sink in a bit with everyone else who has found out recently before adding another person to the list.”

Waverly slightly nodded as she thought about the words of advice, and Nicole nervously picked up her glass and gulped down her water. Neither of them noticed Jessica turn back around to grab some more plates from the table. The older redhead quirked an eyebrow at the two holding hands in plain sight.

“You know, best friends act a lot different than when I was in high school. Everyone seems to be a lot closer.” She let out a breathy laugh as she picked up the plates and set them on the counter next to the sink.

Nicole quickly slid her hand out of Waverly’s, and Waverly furrowed her brow as she gave Nicole a confused look. It didn’t take her long to realize what the problem was, and she felt stupid for not seeing it before. She let her body fall back against the chair as she folded her arms across her chest.

“Shoot, I forgot to grab the ice cream.” Jessica stated before closing the freezer door. “I’ll run out and pick some up really quick. Do you mind putting everything away and finishing up the dishes for me Nicole?”

Nicole shook her head. She knew that Waverly had figured it out — if the look on her face was any indication — and she felt sick to her stomach.

Jessica grabbed her keys from the hook as she headed towards the door. “Alright, I’m just going to run to the general store down the street. Be back in a jiff!” She shut the door behind her, leaving Nicole and Waverly alone, sitting in awkward silence.

“You didn’t tell her, did you.” Waverly finally said. It was more of a statement than a question, since she already knew what the answer was.

Nicole sighed and shook her head. “No. I chickened out.”

“Then why did you tell me that you did?” Waverly was now looking at the redhead, impatiently waiting for answers. She felt anger filling her body with every passing moment — not because Nicole hadn’t come out to her mom, but because she had lied to her about it.

Nicole shrugged. “I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me. You were so excited about it that I didn’t want to let you down.”

“So you decided to _lie_ to me about it instead?” Waverly was now fully facing Nicole.

“I know, it was wrong. I’m sorry.”

“And what about all the times you let me believe that she knew? You didn’t just lie once Nicole, you lied about it over and over.”

_“I know.”_ Nicole said pointedly. She already knew that she had fucked up, and she didn’t need Waverly to remind her of it. “I know I messed up, okay? You don’t have to tell me I was wrong, I know I was.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“Because I felt pressured to tell you that I came out to her!” She blurted out defensively.

“Are you really trying to put this on _me_ right now?” The anger in Waverly’s voice was unmistakable.

“No, that’s not what I meant...”

“Because I never asked you to tell her, Nicole. _You’re_ the one who brought it up, and _you’re_ the one who said you were going to do it. All I was doing was supporting and encouraging you.”

“I know.” That was all Nicole could think to say at this point. She didn’t really have any other excuses for herself.

“You could’ve told me that you weren’t ready to do it. And it really hurts that you didn’t trust me to be understanding about that, to the point where you thought it would be better to lie to my face. That’s the part that really frustrates me.” She scooted her chair back and stood up as she headed straight for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Waverly quickly opened the door and swung it shut behind her, not even giving Nicole the chance to say anything. She wanted the last word, and Nicole figured that the least she could do was give that to her.

Nicole slowly pushed herself up out of her chair and put the food away in the fridge before rinsing off the rest of the dishes to put in the dishwasher. The sound of the front door opening pulled her out of her thoughts.

“I’m back!” Jessica sang, and looked around the kitchen in confusion. “Where did Waverly go?”

“She went home.” Nicole said softly as she finished off the last of the plates.

Jessica sat the ice cream down on the counter and looked at her daughter with concerned eyes. “Did something happen?”

With a heavy sigh, Nicole turned off the water and turned to face her mom as she folded her arms across her chest, not even caring that her hands were still wet. “We had a fight.”

A sympathetic smile spread across Jessica’s face. “Aw, honey. I know it’s tough, but you two will work it out. Friends fight, it’s a part of life. But you both have something really special, and I know your friendship is stronger than whatever it is that you two are fighting about. Okay?” She reassuringly rubbed Nicole’s back.

“Okay,” Nicole nodded.

“She can come over tomorrow for that ice cream, _after_ you two have made up.” Jessica winked before getting out a couple of bowls and some spoons.

* * *

**_The next day_ **

Nicole spent most of that Monday morning earning the cold shoulder from Waverly, and a lot of sympathetic smiles from Chrissy. But by the time lunch rolled around, she couldn’t take it anymore. She walked up to Waverly and Chrissy sitting at their usual lunch table and slid into her seat.

“Hey, um, can we talk please?” Nicole asked as she looked at her girlfriend, who was looking down at her tray. She glanced over at Chrissy.

“I’m just gonna go talk to the girls over there for a few minutes. I’m sure Stephanie has something to complain about,” Chrissy said as she stood up and walked over to the table that the rest of the cheer squad usually sat at.

“Waves, I’m really sorry.” Nicole looked at Waverly with as much conviction as possible.

Waverly dropped her fork and crossed her arms as she looked at the redhead. “Is that all you got?”

“I shouldn’t have lied to you. I should’ve trusted that you would still be supportive of me even though I wasn’t ready to tell my mom about us. Or, about me. But I know that now. I was being stupid. I’m sorry.”

“And no more lying.” Waverly added.

Nicole quickly nodded her head. “Right, no more lying.”

“Because we have to be totally honest with each other in order for this to work.”

“Right, total honesty from here on out.”

“Good. Because I trust you, Nicole. Like, _really_ trust you. More than anybody. And I don’t want to lose that.”

“I don’t want to lose that either.” Nicole reached across the table and grabbed Waverly’s hand, not caring who was watching them. She just wanted to hold her girlfriend’s hand right now. “Do you forgive me?”

A small smile crept across Waverly’s face. “How can I not forgive a face that cute?”

“You’ve got a point there.” Nicole smirked and brushed her thumb across the palm of Waverly’s hand before pulling away and putting her hands back in her lap. “So, should we tell Chrissy she can come back over now?”

Waverly looked over at the blonde nodding profusely, pretending to care about whatever it was that Stephanie was passionately telling her about. “Nah, we’ll let her figure it out for herself.”

Nicole shook her head in amusement as she chuckled, only slightly feeling bad for the blonde. “So, do you want to come over and eat that ice cream you missed out on last night? We can watch some more of that cheesy show.”

“Okay, for the last time, _Buffy_ is _not_ cheesy! It’s awesome!” Waverly said defensively. “And what kind of ice cream is it?”

“Rocky Road.” Nicole punctuated her statement with a quick bounce of her eyebrows, and had to hold back her laughter at the way the brunette’s face instantly lit up before being replaced with a faux expression of apathy.

“I guess,” Waverly shrugged.

“Good. Because you still owe me that kiss from last night.” Nicole winked.

“Or maybe you’re the one who owes me a kiss now,” Waverly shrugged.

With a grin spread across her face, Nicole replied, “I’m perfectly okay with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	17. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finally comes out to her mom, and the gang goes to prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1KDLIoomqFIUt9JRdJ7YOWt6d6XGOf-il?usp=sharing

**_Tuesday_ **

“Ugh, sorry I took so long to get over here. My mom made me do the dishes before I left.” Nicole shook her head and slid her backpack off of her shoulder before dropping it onto Chrissy’s bed, where Waverly and Chrissy were sitting.

“It’s okay, as long as you got the goods.” Chrissy quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh, I got the goods…” Nicole unzipped the front pocket of her backpack and pulled out a flash drive before holding it up. “Seasons one through seven of _Pretty Little Liars_.”

“Then I forgive you.” Chrissy excitedly snatched the item out of Nicole’s hand, earning a chuckle from both her and Waverly. “I’ve been dying to watch this show. Plus, I’ve been going crazy waiting for Perry to ask me to prom. It’s in four days,” she groaned.

Nicole furrowed her brow. “How are you so sure he’s going to ask you? You’ve only been talking for a week.”

“I just have a gut feeling.” Chrissy shrugged as she popped the flash drive into the TV on her dresser before grabbing the remote and walking back over to the bed where Waverly and Nicole were already getting comfortable. “And I really hope he gives an _epic_ promposal! Something along the lines of dressing up as a knight in shining armor, asking me if I want to escort him to prom as his _lady_ before hinting at the subtle surprise of a romantic plan to ride off into the night on his horse.” She sighed dreamily.

“Ew. I did not need that mental image in my head.” Nicole grimaced, and Chrissy rolled her eyes as she backhanded the redhead in the arm.

“I meant an _actual_ horse.”

“Okay, but you know that would never happen though, right?” Waverly chuckled. “This is Perry we’re talking about, not Prince Harry.”

“Oh my god, what if ‘Perry’ was short for ‘Prince Harry’?” Nicole laughed.

“What if everyone just started calling him Perry?” Waverly joined in.

Nicole snapped her fingers. _“Genius!”_

“Guys, can we please get back to Perry? Perry _Crofte_? You don’t have to be a prince to rent a horse and armor.”

“No, but a teenage boy would never do that.” Nicole shook her head.

“Okay okay, I may have gotten a _little_ out of hand with my promposal fantasy. But I just want him to do something romantic when he asks me to prom.”

 _“If he even asks you at all…”_ Nicole mumbled under her breath, earning a nudge in the ribs from Waverly.

“He’ll ask. It’s obvious that he likes you. Just wait and see what happens, and try to focus more on the actual prom than the promposal.” Waverly smiled at her best friend, and the blonde nodded.

“Speaking of promposal, which one of you is going to be doing the asking?” A playful smirk spread across Chrissy’s face.

“Well, I just kind of assumed we were going together, but I guess to make things official…” Waverly turned to Nicole before continuing, “Wanna go to prom with me babe?”

Nicole chuckled and shook her head. “We’re only sophomores. At least one of us has to be an upperclassman in order for us to be able to go, and I don't think Perry's going to ask all three of us.”

Chrissy scrunched her eyebrows together. “No, anybody can go to prom.”

“Wait, what?” Nicole asked in confusion.

“Yeah, since the school is so small they just allow everyone to go,” the blonde chuckled.

Nicole’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t I know about this?!”

“I just thought you knew.” Waverly shrugged. “They’ve even been saying all week during the afternoon announcements that all students are invited to prom.”

“I don’t listen to the announcements!” Nicole exclaimed. “Well shit, I’m sorry Waves. I would’ve asked you if I had known. Is it too late to plan out a promposal?”

Waverly giggled as she shook her head. “It’s okay, really. Just promise me an amazing prom night and I’ll be happy.”

“Well in that case, I promise you an amazing prom night.” Nicole smiled as she leaned in to give the brunette a gentle kiss, which turned into a less-than-gentle kiss.

“Okay, if you two are just going to sit here and make out then I’m moving this PLL-fest to the downstairs TV.”

The couple pulled apart with their cheeks slightly reddened before getting comfortable against the headboard, patiently waiting for Chrissy to start the show.

* * *

After four episodes and way too much popcorn, Nicole walked Waverly home, then went back to her own house just before her curfew was up.

“There you are! Just in time.” Jessica stated as she walked from the kitchen to see Nicole shutting the door behind her.

“See? 10:30 on the dot. I’m not even a minute late.” Nicole smirked.

“Mhm, you’re very talented.” Jessica teasingly smacked her daughter in the leg with the white dish towel that was in her hand, and the younger redhead chuckled. “You going to bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well good night, honey.”

“Night, Mom.” Nicole made her way towards the stairs, but stopped at the very bottom. “Oh, do we have any plans this weekend?”

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“Well, prom is Saturday, so I just wanted to make sure I was able to go…”

Jessica beamed as she slung the towel over the kitchen chair and walked towards where Nicole was standing. “Does that mean an upperclassman asked you to be his date?!”

“No, anybody can go, since the school is small,” Nicole explained. She paused for a moment before hesitantly adding, “But, I do have a date.”

“Well who is he? What’s his name? Do I know him? Is he on the basketball team with you?” The older Haught was becoming more excited by the question.

“Mom, chill,” Nicole held her hands up.

“I’m sorry, I’m just excited. You know, your dad and I were prom king and queen our senior year.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “If you think I’m going to ever be prom queen, that’s not going to happen, so you might as well let go of that fantasy now.”

“No, I wasn’t saying that. I just meant, you’re going to make a lot of great memories. Ones you’ll remember for the rest of your life. So just make sure to have fun with it.”

Nicole nodded in response.

“But not too much fun, if you know what I mean.” Jessica held up her finger, and Nicole just groaned. “So, who is this mystery guy?”

“Well, actually…” Nicole started. She took a deep breath, and had planned to say ‘Waverly’ on the exhale. She held her breath for as long as she possibly could, before finally exhaling. “Wa…” She paused as she felt herself becoming nauseous. “Wayne.” She blurted out before letting the rest of the air leave her lungs. She pursed her lips in disappointment with herself for chickening out _again_. And not only that, but for stupidly giving a fake name. She knew her mom wouldn’t let this go. She should’ve just kept her mouth shut.

“Wayne?” Jessica quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t remember a Wayne on the basketball team…or you ever mentioning a Wayne at all.”

“No, I meant Robin. Robin is my date.” Nicole cringed at how much further she was digging herself into a hole.

“You meant Robin, but you said Wayne? I’m confused.”

“Yeah, we just call him Wayne sometimes. Because…erm, because of his obsession with Batman. You know, like Bruce Wayne.” She had to actually fight to keep herself from curling up into a ball of embarrassment.

The older redhead furrowed her brow. “Uh huh,” she said slowly before realization dawned on her. “Wait, isn’t Robin Chrissy’s boyfriend?”

“They broke up.”

“And she’s okay with you going to prom with him?”

Nicole shrugged. “It was an amicable split.”

“Sweetheart, amicable or not, going to prom with your friend’s ex is probably not the best idea.”

“Well I’ll take whoever I want to prom. You don’t really get a say in that.” Nicole’s voice was sharp. She really just wanted to drop the subject entirely and go to bed.

“I know I can’t control who you go to prom with, but I’m just saying that you should make sure it’s really okay with Chrissy, because friendships are important. Boyfriends come and go, especially in high school. It’s not often that high school sweethearts get married and have kids together, like your dad and I. Not that we ended up lasting anyways...” She trailed off with a look of annoyance at the thought of her ex-husband.

“Whoa, I never said Robin was my boyfriend.”

“Okay, well friendships are more important than _prom dates_ then.”

“Yeah, got it.” Nicole mumbled. “I’m going to bed. Good night.” She turned around and trudged up the stairs.

Jessica started to say something, but stopped herself and instead let out a sigh as she scratched the back of her head while the other hand rested on her hips. “Well that’s drama just waiting to happen,” she mumbled to herself with a shake of her head before heading back into the kitchen.

Nicole stared down at her phone, typing away as she walked to her room…

**[Nicole - 10:36 PM:]** Wanna do me a favor?

 **[Robin - 10:36 PM:]** Hmm depends on what the favor is

 **[Nicole - 10:36 PM:]** Be my fake date to prom 😬

 **[Robin - 10:36 PM:]** Oh well in that case… definitely not lol

 **[Nicole - 10:37 PM:]** Ugh come on! I tried telling my mom that I was going with Waverly and accidentally blurted out your name instead

 **[Nicole - 10:37 PM:]** So can’t you just show up and pretend like you’re my date for pics and stuff? Then at prom we can be with our real dates

 **[Robin - 10:37 PM:]** I get that, I really do. I haven’t even mentioned prom to my dad yet. But I actually want to take pictures and stuff with Jeremy. I want to give him the most memorable prom ever and it wouldn’t be fair to him if I detoured as your fake date, even if it’s just for a few minutes. And that wouldn’t be fair to Waverly either.

Nicole sighed. She knew Robin was right, and deep down she actually expected him to decline her request. She knew he’d talk some sense into her and help convince her of all the reasons to be honest with her mom.

**[Nicole - 10:38 PM:]** You’re right. And I promised Waverly an amazing prom.

 **[Nicole - 10:38 PM:]** I’ll tell my mom the truth

 **[Robin - 10:38 PM:]** Good! If I can tell Chrissy then you can tell your mom. And I’m sure your mom will react better than Chrissy did 😂

 **[Nicole - 10:38 PM:]** God I hope so lol

 **[Nicole - 10:38 PM:]** Thanks Robin ❤️

 **[Robin - 10:39 PM:]** Let me know if there’s anything else I can do to help!

* * *

**_Wednesday_ **

_Knock knock_

“Come in,” Nicole said from her desk as she continued to type up her history paper on her laptop.

“Hey sweetheart, just wanted to say hey.”

“Hey,” Nicole replied with a weak smile.

“You working on that paper?”

“Yeah, it’s not due until Friday, but I want to get it done tonight so I’m not stressing about it before prom.”

“My bright daughter.” The older redhead smiled proudly.

Nicole let out a short laugh and shook her head. “You just say that because you gave birth to me.”

“And because it’s true,” Jessica winked. “Hey, speaking of prom, would you rather go dress shopping tomorrow or Friday?”

Nicole stilled her fingers on the keys and swallowed thickly. “That won’t be necessary.”

Jessica drew her eyebrows together. “Why? You’re still going to prom, aren’t you?”

“I am.” Nicole paused for a moment to turn in her chair to better see her mom before continuing. “But I don’t want to wear a dress...”

“Then what would you wear? A t-shirt and jeans?” Jessica asked teasingly before shaking her head with a light chuckle. “Sweetheart, this is a formal event. Casual clothing isn’t appropriate.”

Nicole looked down at the floor and shrugged before softly saying, “I was thinking about maybe wearing a suit.”

Jessica laughed, assuming that Nicole was kidding. “And your date would wear a dress?”

Nicole bit her tongue at answering that question, knowing that it was rhetorical, even though the answer was yes. But her mom surely had the image of a boy wearing a dress, not a girl. “Mom, I’m being serious.”

Jessica pulled her eyebrows together in confusion when she realized that Nicole wasn't joking. “Sweetheart, why on earth would you want to wear a suit to prom?”

“Because that’s what I’d feel comfortable in. I hate dresses. I feel weird in them.”

Her mom shook her head as she took in the information. Her eyebrows were still scrunched together, as if trying to figure out a tough equation. “Well, I don’t know any boy who would want to go to prom with a girl dressed in a suit,” was all she could think of to say in response.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Then it’s a good thing I don’t like boys,” she mumbled as she turned around to continue typing her history paper. As soon as the words left her mouth, she froze. She didn’t even mean to say it out loud. She had hoped her mom hadn’t heard her, but the sound of hard swallowing in the quiet room indicated otherwise.

“What?” Jessica finally asked as she slowly sat down on the bed in front of her daughter.

Nicole shook her head as she looked down at her fingers on her laptop keyboard. “Nothing. Just a dumb joke.”

“That didn’t sound like a joke, Nicole. What did you mean by that?” Her mom's voice wasn't angry, but just very serious.

Nicole contemplated on whether or not to just tell her mom. It was an opportunity to come out now that the dialogue had been opened up. The door was now wide open for her, and she realized that she might not get another chance like this. 

“I mean...” She was repeatedly inhaling through her mouth and quickly letting the air fall out in huffs, as if she was having slight trouble breathing. But somehow, it was making her feel better. “I mean, I don’t like boys...like _that_.” She said, barely above a whisper as she continued to stare down. She avoided her mother’s gaze for what felt like forever, feeling her mom’s eyes locked onto the side of her head, burning through her skull. She wanted to glance over at her, just for a quick second to make sure the woman hadn't passed out, but was too afraid.

“Nicole, can you look at me please?”

Nicole took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she slowly turned back around in her chair to face her mom. This was really happening; she was finally having this conversation with her mom. She hadn’t mentally or emotionally prepared for it to happen at this very moment, so she had no idea what was about to happen. She slowly lifted her eyes to look at her mother. The woman’s face was difficult to read. It was stiff, almost emotionless. 

“What _exactly_ does that mean?” Jessica asked in a monotone voice. 

Nicole immediately shifted her eyes onto her lamp — something to put her focus on other than her mom’s face. Her ears were filled with the sounds of her pounding heartbeat, and her hands began to shake as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. She could feel her eyes begin to water, but she blinked back the beginnings of tears.

“It means...that I like girls.”

Jessica let out all the air she had been holding inside in anticipation for that answer as she stood up from the bed and immediately began to pace back and forth while processing the information. “So you’re...you’re a lesbian.”

Nicole wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a question or a statement, but she nodded anyways.

Jessica bobbed her head a couple of times before pacing some more. After a few seconds, she finally sat back down on the bed. With pursed lips, she furrowed her brow as she looked off in thought.

Nicole closed her eyes and licked her lips while taking in a deep breath through her nose. “Do you hate me?” She wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to hear the answer.

Jessica immediately looked at Nicole as she pushed her eyebrows together and up. “Oh, honey. Of course not. I could never hate you. I’m just processing this, so don’t think that I don’t approve. I’m just a little shocked and caught off guard.”

“Okay,” Nicole said slowly as she relaxed in her chair. She looked down at her shaking hands in her lap as she picked at her nails.

“Although, I guess I should’ve seen it coming, since…” Jessica chuckled lightly and shook her head as she rubbed the back of her neck, afraid that she might end up coming off as offensive if she finished that sentence. “Can I ask you a question?”

Nicole shrugged before giving a nod of approval.

“How long have you known this?”

Nicole tucked her hair behind one of her ears as she shrugged. “A couple of years or so.”

Jessica nodded. She was a little hurt that Nicole hadn’t told her sooner, but she understood why. It wasn’t an easy thing to tell, and she knew that, even though she didn’t have any first-hand experience. She started thinking about Nicole’s life from the day she was born, but now picturing her as someone who likes girls instead of boys, and it was a very different picture. 

“Oh god.” Jessica winced as she dropped her head in her hands.

“What?” Nicole asked in concern, afraid that her mom was finally understanding what all of this meant and at any moment she would be disowned.

The older woman lifted her head and shook it. “I made you sit through that Aquaman movie.”

Nicole let out a slight chuckle at the unexpected comment. “You didn’t know. Besides, it wasn’t all bad. Amber Heard is pretty hot.” Nicole shrugged, but her face quickly turned red in realization and she looked down at her lap to avoid eye contact. She wasn’t even sure if that was an okay thing to say yet.

Jessica took in a deep breath as she nodded her head. She wanted to be supportive of her daughter, and she was supportive, but this was something she would definitely have to get used to. “I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming. What kind of mother doesn’t even see that their own child is gay?”

Nicole shrugged as she looked at her mom with sympathetic eyes.

“I guess I just always thought that you were just a tomboy. The thought that you might be gay just never crossed my mind.” Jessica continued, trying to give an explanation as an answer to her own question. “Maybe it’s because I never wanted that for you, so I just assumed you couldn’t be like this.”

“Oh gee, thanks.” Nicole replied with obvious pain in her voice.

“Oh, sweetie, no. That’s not what I meant—”

“I can’t just turn it off, you know. This is how I am. I didn’t get a choice.” Her tone was quickly becoming defensive.

“I know. I know it’s not a choice. I just meant that it’s difficult enough being a teenager that I never wanted you to have to deal with anything more. Kids your age can be cruel.” She perked up as a thought crossed her mind. “Wait, is that why those girls from your previous school were being mean to you? Those cheerleaders?”

Nicole nodded. “They found out.”

“Oh, baby.” Jessica’s heart broke at the thought of her daughter being bullied for something like this. She shook her head and gritted her teeth as a couple of tears began to fall.

Nicole watched as her mom swept her hand across her cheeks, wiping away the tears. She didn’t know what to say. It was all just so awkward. She didn’t want to disappoint her mom, especially since she was an only child. She didn’t know what to expect, but she had hoped there wouldn’t be any crying.

“Do your friends know?” Jessica asked as she blinked a few times, effectively stopping more tears from falling.

“I told Ellie and Sarah last year. They were cool with it.”

“Good. And what about Chrissy and Waverly?”

Nicole paused, unsure of whether or not to come clean about her relationship with Waverly. She knew that the moment her mom found out, they wouldn’t be able to spend as much time alone together, and they definitely wouldn’t be able to have sleepovers any more. But at the same time, she didn’t want to lie to her mom any longer, especially now that she knew that she was gay. Nicole knew that she had to tell her.

“Chrissy is supportive too.”

Jessica nodded. “And Waverly?”

Nicole took in a deep breath before letting all of the air expel from her lungs. “Is my girlfriend.”

The older woman drew her eyebrows together in confusion. “Girlfriend?”

Nicole nodded nervously as she watched the lightbulb go off in her mom’s head.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose before dropping her hand and giving Nicole a stern look. “How long has this been going on?”

“Since the end of January.”

“Since _January?!_ ” Jessica shot up from the bed and hovered over Nicole. “So, you mean to tell me that all those times I left you two in the house alone, and all those times she slept over _in your bed_ , you two were dating?” Her voice was crossing into angry territory.

“Yes,” Nicole replied with guilt painted all over her face as she avoided eye contact.

Jessica scoffed and began to pace again with her hands on her hips. With her back facing Nicole, she shook her head and bit her bottom lip before turning back around to face her daughter. “Nicole, what is the one rule I’ve always given you?”

“No boys allowed upstairs.” Nicole sighed before defensively adding, “But Waverly isn’t a boy!”

“Exactly! Apparently you don’t even like boys, and you didn’t tell me that!”

“I was scared, Mom! I wasn’t ready to tell you yet.” Nicole’s voice slightly cracked with emotion.

“And that’s okay. That’s not why I’m upset.” Jessica sighed. “I’m upset because instead of being respectful of my rules and not letting Waverly sleep in your room when you knew I wouldn’t be okay with it if I had known, you went behind my back and did it anyways. You took advantage, and that’s not okay.”

Nicole shrunk in her chair. “I’m sorry.” She said softly.

“Are you two having sex?”

 _“Mom…”_ Nicole groaned as she winced.

“Answer the question, Nicole.” Jessica stood tall with her arms folded across her chest.

Nicole sighed before slightly nodding. “Yes.”

Jessica bit her bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling as she nodded her head. “Okay,” she whispered. “Okay,” she repeated in a slightly calmer tone as she sat back down on the bed directly across from Nicole. “You’re 17, and you have these urges, I get that.”

“Mom.” Nicole dropped her face in her hands. She really didn’t want to talk about this. 

“Look, I’m just saying that at your age, sex isn’t a bad thing. You’re mature, and Waverly seems like a bright girl, so I trust that you two aren’t getting yourselves into anything that you’re not ready for.”

Nicole dropped her hands. “But?”

“ _But_ , she’s no longer allowed to sleep in your room. She can still sleep over some nights, but one of you has to sleep on the couch downstairs. And if you’re both upstairs in your room, the door has to stay open. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” Nicole nodded. “What if you’re not home?”

“Use your best judgement.”

Nicole slightly shook her head in confusion. “What does that mean?”

“It means that what I don’t know won’t hurt me, but if I ever catch you two in a compromising position there will be consequences, and I might pass out. Understood?”

Nicole nodded vigorously. “Got it.”

“Good.”

Nicole fidgeted with her hands in her lap. “So, is that all?”

“Well, you tell me. Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“No. That’s everything.”

Jessica nodded, and Nicole fidgeted some more.

“Um, so, do you have any other questions for me?”

“Not at the moment. Is it okay to ask you any questions I may have in the future?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Nicole quickly nodded.

“Okay.” Jessica stood up and walked over towards Nicole before kissing her on the head and embracing the sitting girl in a hug. “Nicole, I love you so much. And although I understand that this is just another part of the incredible person that you are, it may take me some time to get used to it. So you may need to be patient with me, okay?”

“Okay.” Nicole nodded as she continued to hug her mom. 

“But sweetie, I am _so_ proud of you. And I’m proud of the woman that you’re becoming.” Jessica smiled as she pulled back to look at her daughter.

“Thanks, Mom.” Nicole smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll let you finish your homework.” Jessica gave Nicole one more kiss and brushed her daughter’s hair back as she smiled down at her. “And we’ll look into getting a suit for you.”

The corners of Nicole’s mouth rose in excitement. “Thanks.”

Jessica gave a quick nod before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Nicole exhaled in exasperation, extremely happy about how well that went. And although it kind of sucked that she and Waverly were going to have hardly any privacy ever again, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. With a wide grin on her face, Nicole picked up her phone from her desk and called her girlfriend.

 _“Hey babe,”_ Waverly answered.

“Hey! So, guess what?”

_“What?”_

“I finally told my mom!” The redhead exclaimed.

_“Wait really? For real this time?!”_

“For real!”

“Well, how did it go?!”

“She was surprised, but overall I think she’s okay with it. She said she loved me and supported me, so that’s good.”

 _“That's_ so _good, Nicole!”_

“Yeah.” Nicole smiled as she looked down at her lap. “But, uh, there’s one thing…”

_“What’s that?”_

“You’re no longer allowed to sleep over. At least not in my bedroom with me,” Nicole confessed apologetically.

_“It’s okay. We knew that would happen. It’s a small price to pay for you to be out. I’m sure you feel a lot better about it, babe.”_

“I do. I’m glad I don’t have to hide it anymore.” Nicole sighed in relief as she picked at the chipped paint on her desk.

_“Have you told Sarah and Ellie yet?”_

“Not yet. I wanted to tell you first.”

_“Well you can go ahead and call them if you want, and then you can call me back.”_

Nicole smiled at how thoughtful her girlfriend was. More thoughtful than most. “Okay, babe. I’ll call them really quick and then call you back. And we can talk all about our plans for prom this Saturday.”

* * *

**_Saturday —_ ** **_prom night_**

“Wynonna!” Waverly called from her bedroom.

The older Earp came rushing into the room in a panic. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Can you zip up my dress for me?”

Wynonna lowered her eyes at her younger sister. “That’s it? Jeez, you yelled my name like you were screaming bloody murder.” She shook her head as she walked over to the shorter brunette and pulled the zipper up the back of her light blue dress.

“Well, I’m just nervous about tonight. I’ve never been to prom before and I want to get it right.”

“Relax, it’s just a stupid dance.” Wynonna grabbed Waverly’s shoulders and spun her around so they were facing each other.

“No, it’s _prom_. And it’s a big deal to me.” She rested her hands on her hips before adding, “So, how do I look?”

“Like you’re growing up way too fast.” Wynonna shook her head. “Look, just don’t overthink this one and have a good time with your girl, that’s when you’ll make the best memories.”

Waverly nodded as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. 

“And remember to fuck her _before_ you get home,” Wynonna winked. She was only teasing, but the way Waverly averted her eyes as her cheeks turned pink indicated that she had gotten it right. “No way! I was only joking. I didn’t think you’d actually fuck on prom night! Okay, what are we talking here? Hotel room?”

“As if we could afford that,” Waverly scoffed.

“Backseat of the car?”

A cocky smirk spread across Waverly’s face. “We’ll need a little more space than that to do what I have planned.”

“Daaamn baby sis!” Wynonna pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes with her index finger. “I’ve never been more proud of you.”

Waverly laughed in amusement as she shook her head. “Does that mean you’ll drive me to Nicole’s house so that I don’t have to walk down the street in these heels?” She grinned hopefully.

Wynonna shrugged as she shoved her hands inside the pockets of her leather jacket. “Sure, why not.”

After pulling up into Nicole’s driveway, Wynonna gave her sister a few last words of encouragement — and made a joke about using a condom — before watching Waverly walk up the steps of the front porch and driving back home.

When the door swung open, Waverly instantly noticed Nicole in a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows effectively showing off her strong forearms tucked into black slacks, with a black tie hanging perfectly around her neck.

“Wow. Waves, you look _gorgeous_ ,” Nicole said in awe.

The words brought Waverly out of her fantasy and she shook her head as she swallowed the lump in her throat. “Yeah. Yeah, you too. I mean, you look…you look really good.” She had to fight to tear her eyes away from the redhead’s body.

“You like it? I was originally going to go with a full suit, but this felt more like me.” Nicole awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck as she waited for an answer.

“I _love_ it,” Waverly answered without hesitation.

“Good.” Nicole smiled while nodding her head. “Um, you wanna come inside?”

“Sure.” Waverly excitedly stepped through the door, where Jessica eagerly walked up to them with her phone held horizontally in her hands.

“Okay you two! Time for pics!” Jessica said in excitement as she clicked the button a few times.

Nicole held her hand up in front of her face to shield her eyes from the blinding flashes. “Mom,” she complained.

“Oh please, don’t act like you didn’t know I was going to take pictures.” Jessica immediately took another picture.

“At least let us pose first.”

“Okay okay, fine. But I want some good pictures. Some to send to grandma.”

Nicole tilted her head slightly. “Grandma knows?”

“Well, no. I just mean for when you’re ready to tell her.”

“Oh.” Nicole nodded her head as she relaxed a little. “Okay, now Waverly, stand in front of Nicole, and honey you put your hands on her hips. Yeah, just like that. Alright, say cheese!”

Just when they finished getting all the pictures Nicole’s mom wanted, they heard a car honking from outside.

“That’s Chrissy and Perry,” Nicole said.

“Alright, well you two have a good time tonight. I’ll be checking in to make sure you’re okay.”

“Mom,” Nicole groaned. “Can I please have one night without you blowing up my phone?”

Jessica sighed. “Okay, fine. But your curfew is at midnight, and if you’re not home by then I’m going to blow up your phone twice as much, got it?”

“Got it.” Nicole nodded with a smile. “Thanks mom.”

“Have a good time,” the older redhead hugged Nicole and then Waverly before the couple set off out the door hand-in-hand.

“Finally! Took you two long enough," Nicole said as she and Waverly slid into the back seat. "My mom took like a hundred pictures." 

“Sorry, we were…um, distracted.” Chrissy smiled sheepishly as she reapplied her red lipstick in the visor mirror, and Perry looked away with a similar smile, subtly wiping the previous lipstick she had on from his mouth.

“Typical,” Waverly shook her head with a small chuckle. 

After Chrissy parked the car, the two couples walked up to the gym entrance hand-in-hand. When they got to the door, Waverly started to pull her hand away, but Nicole squeezed it in place as she smiled at the brunette.

“Are you sure?” Waverly asked with questioning eyes.

“My mom knows now, so I’m okay with the school finding out. I mean, as long as you are.”

“Wynonna knows, the squad knows...I’m okay with it.” Waverly smiled as she pushed her hand further into Nicole’s.

“And what about Gus?”

“She won’t find out. The only person she really talks to is Chrissy's dad, and it’s not like he’d tell her even if he somehow found out about us. He likes to avoid awkward situations.”

Nicole nodded. “Well then, I guess we’re doing this.”

“Are you two coming or what?” Chrissy called out as she stood by the door Perry was holding open for her.

“Yeah, we’re coming,” Waverly called back as she pulled Nicole with her. 

They were instantly hit with blue, teal, and purple neon lights in the darkened room as they walked through the underwater-themed gymnasium — which didn't even look like a gymnasium anymore. On one side were the tables adorned with fancy blue tablecloths and a coral centerpiece, and on the other side was the open area where some people were dancing.

“Would you like me to get your drinks while you save our table?” Perry offered with a charming smile.

Chrissy squeezed the bicep that her arms were wrapped around a little tighter as she gazed up into his dark eyes with a smile. “Okay.”

He waited for a few seconds before letting out a small chuckle. “Uh, I kind of need my arm to get the drinks.”

“Oh, right.” Chrissy shook her head as she released her grip and watched him walk away. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and lowered her gaze, until she was brought out of her trance by the feeling of someone pulling her down into a chair. “Hey!” She yelped as she looked at Waverly in annoyance.

“You’ll have plenty of time to ogle him all night,” the brunette chuckled.

“Did you see his butt? Ugh, he’s so sexy,” Chrissy sighed as she fanned herself with her hand. The small hairs that fell around her face outside of her updo flew around as each gust of air hit her.

“Believe it or not, I haven’t really been looking at his butt,” Nicole teased. “I’ve been too busy looking at Waverly’s...” her eyes lowered to her girlfriend’s cleavage from her tight dress before shifting back up to her face as she continued with a smirk, _“Eyes.”_

Waverly pursed her lips with a small, amused smile as she shook her head. “Since when are my eyes where my boobs are?”

“Sometimes I get confused,” Nicole shrugged. “They’re both gorgeous.”

 _“Gay”_ Chrissy fake coughed, and Nicole just looked at her proudly.

“Oh, it’s just going to get gayer.” Nicole replied.

Perry smoothly walked up to the table, skillfully carrying four full cups of punch in his hand before setting them down on the table. “Here we are, ladies.”

“Say, you ever think about working as a waiter or something?” Nicole asked as she gratefully took her drink.

“Actually, my father owns a restaurant and I’ve been helping out there since I was a kid.” He sat down beside Chrissy, who attached herself around his arm again.

“Handsome _and_ hardworking,” the blonde beamed. “And romantic. Did I tell you about his promposal?”

 _“Yes.”_ Both Waverly and Nicole groaned simultaneously.

“Okay okay, jeez. Sorry to be a bother.” Chrissy made a face at them before lifting her cup up to her lips and carefully taking a sip so that her lipstick didn’t come off.

“Hey!” Robin greeted as he walked towards the table with Jeremy following behind him. 

“Hey guys! Cool tuxes,” Perry said as he looked over Robin’s powder blue tux, and Jeremy’s dark purple one.

“Ah thanks pal,” Robin gave him a friendly pat on the back before sitting down, with Jeremy following suit.

“I couldn’t decide whether to go with a necktie or a bowtie,” Jeremy said with a quirky smile.

Waverly could see how nervous he was and shot him a friendly smile. “The bowtie really suits you, Jeremy.”

“Thanks Waverly,” he beamed.

Suddenly, the music changed songs, and Chrissy perked up. “Oh my god, I _love_ this song! Wanna dance with me babe?”

Perry let out a small laugh as he stood up from his chair and offered a hand out to her. “Let’s dance.”

She jumped out of her chair and eagerly took his hand before dragging him into the sea of dancing students.

“So, are they officially together?” Robin asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Nicole slightly shook her head in uncertainty. “I…don’t really know.”

“I think maybe after tonight, they will be,” Jeremy laughed, and Waverly nodded in agreement.

“So, what about you, mister?” Robin asked as he turned to face Jeremy beside him. “Would you like to dance?”

“I’ve been ready to bust some moves all week long!”

Robin smiled as he followed Jeremy out to the dance floor, leaving Waverly and Nicole alone at the table.

“So, have I been holding up to my promise so far?” Nicole asked as she slipped her hand into Waverly’s on top of the table.

“Definitely. Everything is amazing.” Waverly sported a huge grin as she squeezed Nicole’s hand.

The couple looked at each other, until the moment was interrupted by the sound of the chair beside Waverly being pulled out from underneath the table. They looked over to see Champ sitting down with the back of the chair in front of him between his knees. He wore a stupid tuxedo print t-shirt with an opened suit jacket on top, which was such a Champ Hardy thing to wear.

“I had heard from some of the guys on the team that you two were walking in together holding hands, but I just had to see it for myself,” he said as he stared at their hands clasped together on the table.

Nicole gritted her teeth and held Waverly’s hand a little tighter. “And?”

Champ shrugged as he leaned forward against the back of the chair. “And I can’t say I’m all that surprised. You both gave off some pretty sapphic energy. Besides, I’m just glad it wasn’t my fault.”

“You’re glad _what_ wasn’t your fault?” Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow, as if daring him to say something foolish.

“All those times you turned me down. You know, I was starting to think that it was me, but now I know that this whole time it was because you wanted a girl. Which, I don’t really blame you. Girls are _hot._ ”

Waverly started to open her mouth to say something about how he was still a douchebag, but was interrupted by him, unshockingly…

“Well, just came by to get the proof I needed. I’ve gotta get back to my dates. _Twins,_ ” he said excitedly as he stood up from the chair. “Later ladies. Oh, and let me know if you ever want a third. Or, you know, a cameraman.” He clicked his tongue against his teeth as he winked before walking away, not even bothering to push the chair back underneath the table.

Nicole rolled her eyes with a groan. “Why can’t he just transfer to somewhere on the other side of the globe?”

“At least he wasn’t mean about it.”

“No, just sleazy and gross,” Nicole replied as she stood up and walked around to the other side of Waverly to turn the chair that Champ had been sitting in back around and pushing it underneath the table. “So, do you want to dance with me?”

“Only if you don’t tease me like the last time we danced together.” Waverly shot the redhead a stern look as she strutted out towards the dance floor.

“No promises…” Nicole mumbled to herself as she stared at Waverly’s ass in that tight dress all the way into the crowd towards their friends.

* * *

“Where are you taking us?” Nicole asked as she looked out the window in confusion. 

“You’ll see.” Waverly smirked from the driver’s seat. 

Waverly had told Nicole that she had a surprise for her and they had left the dance a little bit earlier than their friends. She had gotten Robin to let them borrow his truck, but Nicole didn’t know that the exchange was preplanned. She would’ve asked to borrow Wynonna’s truck, but she knew that if her sister found out what she wanted it for, she’d never say yes. That, and Robin’s truck was a lot less rusty, considering it was a 2016 Ford F-150 — something his dad had given him as a birthday present last month for his 17th.

Waverly turned down the dirt road and drove for about half a mile until they hit an area of cleared out land overlooking Purgatory.

“Where are we?” Nicole asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and looked around out the windshield at all the small buildings.

“Just outside the city limits.”

“Well, what are we doing here?” 

Waverly just smirked as she turned off the engine and hopped out of the driver’s seat. “Follow me and you’ll see.” She opened the back door to pull out the two blankets that were neatly folded on the back seat. “Can you grab those pillows for me?”

“Sure,” Nicole replied with a quirked eyebrow as she opened the back door on her side of the truck and grabbed the two pillows. She walked around to the bed of the red truck and watched Waverly open the tailgate before taking off her heels and climbing up inside, where she laid out the thicker blanket on the floor.

“So, we’re stargazing?” Nicole asked.

Waverly just chuckled and beckoned for Nicole to get up with her. “You’ll see.”

Nicole set the pillows to the side and gracefully hopped up to where Waverly was. Before she could register what was happening, Waverly grabbed her by the face and pulled her into an unexpected searing kiss. Nicole felt all the air being knocked out of her lungs as a wave of heat dropped to her lower stomach. When she felt Waverly undoing her belt, she pulled out of the kiss and panted with confused eyes. “Wait, are we…?”

“About to have sex? I mean, that’s what I had planned, but only if you want to. I guess in hindsight I should’ve asked before just assuming you wanted to.” Waverly chuckled nervously.

“I want to.” Nicole reassured. “I just…is Robin okay with this?”

“Yeah. He was cool about it. He just said as long as we didn't do it inside the truck.” She chuckled lightly.

“And this place is empty? Like, there won’t be any rangers or other people coming here?”

Waverly shook her head. “It’s completely deserted. I’ve never seen anybody here before. And besides, even if someone drives up, the thought of potentially getting caught makes it extra hot, right?” Waverly teased as she grabbed the end of Nicole’s tie and wrapped it around her hand to pull the redhead closer to her.

“Mmm you in that dress is extra hot.” Nicole replied in a confident tone of voice.

“Are you okay with getting me out of it?” Waverly asked with her hot breath on Nicole’s lips.

“ _Very_ okay.”

With a wide, excited grin, Nicole closed the gap between them and picked up where they had previously left off. With her lips gliding against Waverly’s, she reached her hands around to the brunette’s back and unzipped the garment as far as it would go before pushing it off of her shoulders.

Waverly broke the kiss to push the dress all the way down her body, and Nicole held her arm to help keep the brunette balanced as she shimmied out of the dress. Once it was down around her legs, Nicole bent down to remove the dress as Waverly stepped out of it and laid it out at the end of the truck bed so it wouldn’t get damaged. She turned back around to see Waverly standing there in just her underwear and bra, with her hands on her hips, and a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Better?” Waverly asked.

“Much,” Nicole replied with a head nod. “And now it’s my turn.” She began to reach for her tie, but was stopped by Waverly’s hands on hers.

“I want to do it.” She pressed soft kisses against Nicole’s neck as she loosened her black tie.

Nicole felt herself becoming more aroused by each passing moment with her girlfriend. Her soft yet firm touches, the smell of her hairspray holding her updo in place, the sound of her heavy breathing — which wasn’t nearly as heavy as Nicole’s right now — drove her mad with arousal. She really wanted to just push Waverly down onto the blanket and climb on top of her with her hand between her girlfriend’s legs, but she knew she had to be patient. She didn’t want to rush everything and have it be over too quickly.

Waverly kissed all the way down to Nicole’s collarbone as she unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, before suddenly turning them around and pushing Nicole against the back window of the truck. She dropped down to her knees as she undid the redhead’s belt.

Nicole looked down in confusion. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“You know…” Waverly trailed off as she unbuttoned Nicole’s slacks and pulled them down, along with her boyshorts, exposing her wet mound. She placed a kiss on her red curls, causing Nicole’s breath to hitch, before looking up through thick lashes. “Is it okay if I do it this way? With you standing like this?”

Nicole gulped as she felt herself becoming slightly lightheaded from just how turned on the thought of that made her. She blinked a couple of times before nodding her consent.

A smile spread across Waverly’s face as she looked up into Nicole’s eyes for a few more seconds while kissing her mound again, which drove Nicole absolutely mad. She wrapped her hands around the back of Nicole’s thighs just above where her slacks were bunched around the tops of her knees, before spreading her slick folds with her tongue and circling her clit.

“Oh… _shit_ ,” Nicole breathed out as she looked down at her girlfriend on her knees with her face between her legs, and threaded her fingers through Waverly’s hair — she figured it didn’t matter if it got messed up at this point. Small moans and whimpers fell from her lips as she pushed her eyebrows together and relaxed back against the truck.

 _“Mmm_ ” Waverly hummed before pulling away slightly. “You’re so sensitive right now, aren’t you?” As soon as she finished her sentence, she pressed her tongue firmly against Nicole’s hardened clit, and let out a breathy laugh when the redhead jerked her hips.

“Waves, jesus,” Nicole panted. When she felt Waverly’s lips wrap around her clit to begin sucking, her jaw dropped and she looked down at the brunette bobbing her head a little bit. “Oh fuck!” Nicole rocked her hips against the brunette’s face as she spread her legs a little wider. “I’m so close. Don’t stop.”

Waverly sucked harder as she flicked the tip of her tongue across the tip of Nicole’s bud captured between her lips, effectively pushing the redhead over the edge.

“Shit shit, ohhh!” Nicole pulled Waverly’s head in closer as she grinded her center against her girlfriend’s face until she was finished. She released her grip from Waverly’s hair and slumped against the truck as she looked down at Waverly wiping her mouth off with a smug look.

“Was that good?”

“Better than…anything I...could’ve imagined,” Nicole panted. She reached down and grabbed the waistband of her slacks as she looked up at Waverly. “Um, did you want these off or back on?”

“Off.”

Nicole immediately kicked off her shoes and pushed them down her legs, discarding them with her boyshorts and leaving her in just her socks, white shirt, and loosened tie. “This too?” She asked as she grabbed the top buttons.

With her lip between her teeth, Waverly slowly nodded. With the way she was staring at Nicole, she looked impatient. As she watched Nicole undo each button, she slipped her hand inside the front of her panties and started rubbing herself.

Nicole’s eyes widened at how bold the move was as she tossed her shirt and tie over to where her slacks were before removing her socks. She swallowed thickly as she moved towards Waverly and watched her hand moving around underneath the fabric.

“Do you, um…do you want me to help?” Nicole asked sheepishly, unsure if Waverly was trying to get herself worked up or if she really was just wanting to do it herself.

Waverly didn’t reply. Instead, she grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled her closer before reaching for the bottom of her sports bra and pulling it up over her head. She then reached around her back and unclasped her own bra and discarded her underwear.

Nicole eyed Waverly’s damp curls, realizing just how soaked she was, and the desire to push her fingers inside grew rapidly. Before she knew it, Waverly’s lips were on hers, and the brunette was guiding them down onto the thick blanket until Nicole was on top of her. She positioned her legs so that one of her thighs was between Waverly’s, and as soon as it came into contact with her soaked sex, she gasped.

“Jesus, you’re so wet baby,” Nicole breathed.

“I’ve been thinking about you all night, Nic. I want you to make me come so badly, I can’t take it anymore. I need to come.”

Nicole dropped her head and kissed down the valley of Waverly’s breasts before trailing her lips over towards one of her nipples and pulling it gently between her lips.

“Fuck,” Waverly rasped and placed her hands gently on the back of Nicole’s head, more to just feel her movements than to guide her.

After focusing on Waverly’s chest for a couple minutes longer, Nicole placed some more kisses back up Waverly’s neck until she reached her pulse point, and began sucking as she slid her hand between their bodies. She ran her first two fingers through the pool of heat to coat them in Waverly’s arousal, before pulling back to look down into hazel eyes.

“Can I go inside?” Nicole asked with her fingertips teasing Waverly’s entrance.

“Yes,” Waverly nodded while sliding her arms around Nicole’s shoulders in preparation to brace herself.

Nicole dipped her middle finger inside Waverly, slowly pushing it all the way in, and sighing at the incredible feeling of Waverly’s velvet walls around her. “I’ll never get tired of this.”

“Me neither,” Waverly whispered as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Nicole slowly pumped her finger a few times, before carefully adding a second digit, causing Waverly’s eyes to flutter shut and her breath to hitch. Nicole curled her fingers a bit as she pulled them back, and Waverly gasped.

“Oh, right there!” Waverly yelped. “Fuck, do that again.”

“Do what?”

“Whatever you just did, wherever you just touched. That felt really good.”

Nicole felt around until she felt the textured area again and moved her fingertips against it. “Here?”

“Yes, oh god.”

Once she got into a steady rhythm, Nicole dropped her lips back down to Waverly’s neck, knowing that her lips working on the sensitive area would help to get the brunette worked up even more. She subtly rubbed her own center against Waverly’s thigh, imagining that she was actually inside of her girlfriend.

“Harder baby. I’m getting close.” Waverly rocked her hips in search of more friction.

Nicole instantly sped up the thrusts of her hand as she matched the pace with her hips against Waverly’s thigh.

“Deeper baby. I’m almost there.”

Nicole tried to push in a little bit farther inside, but struggled a bit to keep up her quick pace. As a thought hit her, she repositioned herself so that her sex was against the back of her hand and pushed her hips against it while her freehand held her up with her palm on the blanket beside Waverly’s head.

“Fuck!” Waverly shouted in pleasure as she dug her nails into Nicole’s back. “Keep going…I’m gonna come baby!”

Nicole rocked her hips faster, rubbing her clit against the back of her hand while thrusting her fingers inside Waverly.

“Oh my god, oh god, Nicole I’m gonna come…fuck baby oh god, I’m coming!” Waverly’s mouth opened as she released all the tension in her body, coming out in forms of high-pitched moans.

The feeling of Waverly’s walls pulsing around Nicole’s fingers sent a surge of arousal between her legs, which sent her closer to her own orgasm. “I’m close,” she said to Waverly as the brunette came down from her high.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hips and massaged them with her thumbs, urging her to finish as the redhead continued to thrust her fingers inside of her, which Waverly didn’t mind. If anything, it felt really good, even post-orgasm. “Come for me baby.”

Nicole felt herself right on the edge, and she clenched her jaw as she felt her clit twitch a couple of times against her hand. “Can I come inside you?” She didn’t really think before deciding to ask the question out loud to Waverly.

The brunette was slightly caught off guard by the request, but answered the question nonetheless. “Yes baby, come inside me.” She continued to massage Nicole’s hips with her thumbs as she intentionally squeezed her walls around Nicole’s fingers a few times.

Nicole imagined herself releasing inside of Waverly as she exploded with stronger-than-usual contractions. “Ohhh yeah Waves, I’m coming baby.”

“I can feel you. I can feel you coming inside me Nic.” Waverly smiled as she watched Nicole’s face relax until her eyes slowly opened. She reached up and tucked Nicole’s hair behind one of her ears. “Did that feel good?”

“You have no idea.” Nicole chuckled. “That was really hot.”

Waverly nodded as a small giggle escaped her lips, but instantly noticed Nicole get nervous.

"Was that weird?" The redhead asked.

Waverly confidently shook her head. "Nope. Besides, anything that turns you on is a good thing in my book." She gently rubbed her hands down Nicole's back, feeling the shallow scratches she had left there. "I don't want you to feel weird about that kind of stuff with me, okay?"

"Okay." Nicole nodded. As she leaned down, she kissed each of Waverly’s breasts before looking down into her eyes. “What do you want me to do now baby?”

“Can we cuddle?”

“You don’t want another?”

“Not right now. I just want you to hold me.”

“Okay.” Nicole gently kissed Waverly’s forehead before climbing off of the brunette. She put her sports bra and boy shorts back on before pulling her slacks up her legs, and handed Waverly her white button up to put on as she felt the girl already beginning to shiver from the cold as the heat from all of their hard work began to fade away. She then leaned against the back panel of the truck underneath the windshield.

As soon as Waverly finished buttoning up the shirt, she crawled between Nicole’s legs and leaned her back against the redhead’s front as she wrapped the other blanket around them. 

“Thank you for keeping your promise,” Waverly said with a smile as she rested one hand on Nicole’s knee, and ran the other up and down the redhead’s other leg.

“Hey, you’re the one that planned all of this out.” Nicole chuckled.

“Yeah, but I mean, thank you for everything. I could tell that you were really making sure that I had the best prom ever. Even when that one guy made a comment about us slow dancing together and you told him off.” She laughed at the not-so-distant memory.

“Yeah well, he was an ass.” Nicole shook her head. “But, of course I wanted you to have the best prom ever. And it won’t be the last best prom ever either.” She winked, even though Waverly couldn’t see it.

Waverly pursed her lips as she stilled her hand on the outside of Nicole’s calf. “Can I tell you something without it being awkward?”

“Sure,” Nicole shrugged.

“I love you.” Waverly held her breath for a moment as the silence hit her. “You don’t have to say it back.”

“I love you too.”

Waverly’s eyes lit up as she turned around so she could see Nicole. “You really mean that?”

“I do. I have for a while, I just…I guess I was just too much of a chicken to say it first,” Nicole chuckled awkwardly. “But yeah, I love you Waves.”

A warm smile spread across Waverly’s face before she leaned in and gave Nicole a quick kiss. When they broke apart, she moved back to her previous position of leaning against Nicole’s front as she ran her hand along her leg, looking up at the stars and replaying every perfect memory of tonight in her head. They were content, and although they knew they couldn’t stay there forever, they stayed like that for as long as they could, bodies pressed together underneath the warm blanket shielding them from the cool, Spring breeze of a night neither of them would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	18. Ready or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT UPDATE!
> 
> So, we’re now on chapter 19 out of 22, which I just finished writing. Which means I haven’t even started on 20 or the last two yet. Since everything has caught up with me, I’m going to start posting **_once a week on Mondays_** instead of both Mondays and Fridays to give me some time to really write good, long chapters and not just power through them. Especially with my work schedule being a lot crazier this year than I had anticipated, and I also have some music I need to write for the schools. I know it’ll be hard to wait a whole week for updates, but I promise it’ll be worth it in the end! Thank you all for your constant support and patience with me ❤️ Please spread the word!
> 
> ———
> 
> With Gus and Wynonna out of town, Waverly stays at Nicole’s house for the weekend. Then, someone unexpectedly shows up at the Earp house and pushes Waverly into something she isn’t ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/13deQTzy1mwIz55K4PSol8mB5htwo07_p?usp=sharing

**_One and a half weeks later – Wednesday_ **

“Okay, so I have to admit, I’m kind of hooked on _Buffy_ ,” Nicole said as she wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulder as they sat cuddled on the couch.

“See? I told you it was good,” Waverly replied with a smug look on her face. “I can’t believe we’re already on season three.”

“We would’ve been there a lot sooner, if we hadn’t have been so distracted by _other_ things.” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows.

Waverly smirked as she moved her lips a little closer to Nicole’s. “Hmm, what kind of things?”

“Things like this…” Nicole closed her eyes and leaned in.

“Wait!”

Nicole’s eyes shot open and she quickly pulled back, worried that she had done something wrong, but her face softened when she noticed Waverly grab the remote and pause the show. She shook her head in amusement while letting out a low chuckle.

“Okay, proceed.”

They had only gotten about five minutes into their unplanned make out session when Nicole heard her mom’s car pulling into the driveway. She quickly pulled back and wiped her mouth off.

“Shit, my mom’s home.”

Waverly quirked an eyebrow. “How can you tell?”

“I can hear her car engine.” She scrambled for the remote and pressed the play button before quickly fixing her hair.

“But we’ve heard so many car engines in the past few hours. How do you know that one is hers?”

“Trust me. Years of practice.”

As soon as Nicole finished her sentence, Jessica unlocked the door and opened it. “I’m home!” She called out – something she had been doing every time Waverly and Nicole were alone at the house together since finding out they were a couple two weeks ago.

“Hey Mom. We’re just watching some _Buffy_.” Nicole gave Waverly a knowing look, and the brunette bit back her smile.

“Ah some good ol’ TV watching. That’s what I like to hear.” Jessica smiled as she hung her purse on the newel post at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey mom, is it okay if Waverly stays with us this weekend? Gus is going out of town for a family reunion and Wynonna is staying with Dolls.”

“Dolls?” Jessica raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Xavier Dolls. He’s her boyfriend. He goes to college and she’s visiting him this weekend.”

“Ah, I see.” Jessica turned towards Waverly, and with a friendly smile asked, “Why aren’t you going to the reunion with your aunt?”

“Wynonna and I aren’t really all that close with that side of the family and we’ve never gone to a reunion. It just feels really awkward. And I have a project due on Monday that I want to get finished and if I go out of town I know I won’t have time to finish.”

Jessica nodded. “Maybe you can rub off some of your studious nature onto Nicole here.” She winked as she teasingly nudged Nicole in the arm.

“Hey, I get good grades!” Nicole replied defensively.

“Yes you do, sweetheart. And I’m very proud.” She ruffled Nicole’s hair – which the younger redhead quickly fixed back to her liking – before letting out a conflicted sigh. “Is Gus okay with this, Waverly?”

“She said it was okay if I stayed over here, but she doesn’t know that Nicole and I are together. I uh, still haven’t told her about me yet.”

Nicole noticed her mom looking even more conflicted and quickly stepped in. “I’ll sleep on the couch, and she can sleep in my room. Please mom? She’ll be all alone in that house all weekend if she doesn’t stay here.”

Jessica sighed as she dropped her folded arms down by her side. “Alright, but only if you promise to sleep in separate places.”

“We promise!” Both Nicole and Waverly said in unison, and in excitement.

“Then it’s okay with me.”

Nicole jumped off the couch and hugged the taller redhead. “Thank you!”

“Yes, thank you!” Waverly beamed as she also stood up and hugged Nicole’s mom.

* * *

**_Saturday morning_ **

Nicole sighed as she rolled over to grab her phone from the coffee table. 2:48 AM. She had spent the past three hours tossing and turning, and waking up every time she was about to fall asleep. She hated sleeping on the couch. She was far too tall to be able to stretch out comfortably, but there was no way she was going to let Waverly sleep there. She was also incredibly horny, which wasn’t really helping. All she could think about was Waverly. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how the girl was currently right above her and she couldn’t even take advantage of the situation. 

She swallowed thickly as she slipped her hand down her shorts and began to touch herself. With closed eyes, she thought of Waverly kneeling between her legs and diving in face first, sucking her off and licking her everywhere. Ever since prom night, it was something she often envisioned during her solo sessions. She circled her clit for a couple of minutes, but it wasn’t working; it just wasn’t fulfilling enough.

She sighed as she pulled her hand out and dropped it down onto her stomach. What she really wanted was to feel her fingers inside Waverly. She wanted to feel the girl’s slick arousal on her skin, and to hear her breathy moans in her ear. Nicole quirked an eyebrow at the thought. Maybe if they were really quiet, they could get away with it. And the sounds of Waverly’s quiet, heavy breathing would be so incredibly hot.

Nicole sat up and pulled the covers off of her as she stood up and quietly made her way up the stairs. She peeked inside the cracked door of her mom’s bedroom and heard the woman lightly snoring. With a smile of satisfaction, she tiptoed down the hall and slowly opened the door to her bedroom before quietly shutting it behind her.

Nicole sat down on the edge of the bed beside Waverly and gently shook her as she whispered, _“Waves.”_

Waverly shot up into a sitting position as her eyes popped open. “What…what happened?!” She asked in a startled voice between heavy panting from being unexpectedly brought out of her deep sleep.

_“Whoa, hey. It’s okay. It’s just me.”_ Nicole continued to whisper as she lightly rubbed Waverly’s leg with her thumb, calming the girl down so that she was able to regain control over her breathing.

_“Sorry.”_ Waverly quirked an eyebrow. _“Wait, why are we whispering?”_

_“Because I don’t want my mom to hear us.”_

_“Oh, okay. Why are you here? Is everything okay?”_

_“Yeah, everything’s fine. I was just thinking about you…”_ Nicole slid her hand up the skin of Waverly’s thigh until she reached the cuff of her shorts, where she traced the edge of the fabric. 

“Oh.” Waverly’s eyes widened as her breathing began to pick up again, only this time from arousal.

_“Is this okay?”_ Nicole continued to move her fingertips underneath the fabric as she bit her bottom lip.

_“Yeah. Yes. It’s totally okay.”_ Waverly grinned as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders and gave her a quick kiss before pulling back. “This isn’t a dream, is it?”

_“No.”_ Nicole chuckled before she looked at Waverly with a raised eyebrow. _“Wait, do you dream about me often?”_

_“I, uh…maybe.”_ Waverly shrugged as she looked away.

_“That’s so hot.”_

_“Yeah?”_

Nicole nodded before wrapping her free arm around Waverly’s torso and pulling her into a kiss. Waverly moaned into Nicole’s mouth, and she pulled back and shushed Waverly. _“We have to be really quiet though. My mom’s room is right down the hall. If she hears us, we’re screwed.”_

_“Okay.”_ Waverly nodded. Normally she would feel too guilty to try anything with Nicole’s mom down the hall, but the horny side of her was winning against the responsible side.

Nicole continued to kiss the brunette some more, with the two slightly rocking back and forth, as she slowly pushed the leg of Waverly’s shorts aside, along with her underwear. She disconnected their lips and hovered less than an inch away, breathing her warm air onto Waverly’s mouth as she looked into her eyes in the dark room. She slowly moved her fingers between Waverly’s legs and gently slid them up and down her damp folds.

Waverly’s eyebrows rose, and she let out a sharp breath at the feeling of Nicole’s fingers slipping inside her. She immediately pulled Nicole into her and rested her head on her shoulder with their cheeks just a few inches apart as she wrapped her arms tighter around the redhead. She tried not to make any sounds other than her breathing, which now sounded like desperate panting; almost exactly like Nicole’s. 

As Nicole began to pump her fingers, Waverly reached one hand back behind her and rested it on the mattress to brace herself with the other gripping Nicole’s shirt over her shoulder blade as she rolled her hips against her girlfriend’s hand. The pair began to rock back and forth even faster as Nicole gradually picked up her pace. They were moving so much that the bed began to squeak a little, but not enough for Nicole to be worried about it. Waverly let out a quiet, hoarse moan, which sent a surge of arousal between Nicole’s legs, and she pumped her fingers faster inside Waverly.

It was only a minute later when Waverly was digging her fingertips into Nicole’s back over her shirt as her breath hitched, followed by loud, rapid pants. She dropped her head back and closed her eyes as she let her orgasm take over.

Nicole felt Waverly’s walls pulsing around her fingers, and she continued to pump and rock until Waverly’s breathing had calmed down, and the contractions became sparse. With her hand still behind her on the mattress, Waverly pulled back and looked at Nicole as she continued to breath out of her mouth before sliding her other hand up from Nicole’s back to her neck and pulling her into a heated kiss. Their mouths glided for a few seconds before they mutually disconnected their lips and connected foreheads.

_“That was amazing.”_ Waverly whispered with a grin.

_“Yeah, really amazing.”_ Nicole smirked as she slid her fingers out, causing Waverly to bite her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and sharply inhaled through her nose.

Waverly opened her eyes and looked into Nicole’s. _“Do you want one?”_

Nicole shook her head. _“Nah. I should be getting back downstairs.”_

_“So you just came in here and woke me up to fuck me, but won’t let me fuck you? That’s not fair.”_ Waverly pouted.

Nicole chuckled at how cute the brunette looked with the moonlight subtly hitting her face. _“How about we pick this back up tomorrow? My mom said she was going grocery shopping, so we’ll have the house to ourselves for a bit.”_

_“Deal.”_ Waverly smiled before slowly moving back in for another kiss. _“Now go back to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”_

_“You definitely will.”_ Nicole grinned before standing up and making her way towards the door. As soon as she grabbed the handle, she turned her head towards Waverly. _“I hope you have sweet dreams of me.”_ She smirked.

_“I hope I do too.”_ Waverly winked.

As soon as Nicole laid back down on the couch, she quickly slid her hand down her shorts and sighed when she made contact with her swollen clit. She had gotten so worked up fingering Waverly that she knew it wasn’t going to take long to make herself come. There were so many things she wanted to do to Waverly, but she knew if she let herself do them they’d end up getting caught. So she just settled for masturbating and letting her imagination run wild.

She flipped herself over and grabbed her pillow, placing it between her legs as she rubbed herself against her fingers that were still in her shorts. She pretended that the pillow was Waverly’s body, and that her fingers were Waverly’s folds.

_“Fuck baby, I can feel you,”_ Nicole whispered as quietly as possible as she reached her free hand out and gripped the arm of the couch in front of her face for support. _“You’re so hot and sexy, and I love fucking you and making you come. Fuck, I can feel myself getting close. I can’t wait to come inside you baby.”_

Nicole picked up her pace and rocked her hips even faster as she felt the build-up of tension right before the release. _“Ah shit, I’m coming. Yeah baby, do you feel that? Fuck that’s good.”_ She slowed down her movements until she was too sensitive to continue, and collapsed onto the couch as she caught her breath. She eventually picked her head up and wiped the hair out of her sweaty face with her left hand, before lifting her hips up and sliding her right hand out of her shorts. When she had regained enough strength, she rolled back over and laid on her back with a smile as she looked up at the ceiling, already thinking about her plans for when her mom would be out of the house.

* * *

**_Saturday Afternoon_ **

****

“Alright girls, I’m going to the store. I’ll be back in about an hour.” She gave each of them a stern, pointed look before grabbing her purse and leaving the house.

“Finally!” Nicole shouted before quickly pushing Waverly down onto the couch and straddling her hips, causing the brunette to yelp. She leaned down and gave Waverly a quick kiss before pulling back. “You’ve been so mean teasing me with your hand all over my leg.”

Waverly giggled at the pout Nicole was giving her. “I knew we wouldn’t have a lot of time and I wanted to make sure you were worked up.”

“Oh, I’m worked up. Trust me.” Nicole grinded her hips down and a small moan left the back of her throat before she swallowed in anticipation. She leaned down fully on top of Waverly, kissing her soft lips as she continued rocking her hips. Wanting to feel her girlfriend’s warm skin, she reached underneath the brunette’s torso and unhooked her bra before removing it from underneath her shirt and carelessly tossing it on the floor. She then pushed Waverly’s shirt up, exposing her bare chest and wasted no time in placing kisses everywhere.

Waverly closed her eyes and relaxed against the couch as she let herself take in the feeling of Nicole’s skilled lips exploring her upper body. Without opening her eyes, she slipped her fingers through soft, red locks so that she could feel even more connected to Nicole.

With her lips wrapped around one of Waverly’s taut nipples, Nicole continued to greedily grind her center against Waverly. The thick denim of her jeans hit her clit in just the right way, bringing her dangerously close to an orgasm. She pushed herself up into a standing position and reached a hand out to Waverly, who was looking at her in confusion.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.” Nicole reached down and took Waverly’s hand before helping her up, and practically dragging her up to her room. The minute they got there, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head before unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down her long, slender legs.

Waverly noticed the redhead taking off her clothes and began to strip her own clothes as well. When they were completely naked, Nicole slipped underneath the covers, and Waverly followed suit. They situated themselves so that Nicole was laying on top of Waverly, and she shuddered at all of the different sensations – Waverly’s warm body against her front, the cold sheets against her back, and Waverly’s slick arousal on her thigh as she pressed her own center against Waverly’s smooth leg.

“Being naked with you feels so good,” Nicole breathed out as she slowly rocked her hips in desperation to feel some stimulation against her needy clit.

“I know baby,” Waverly replied in a similar manner as she dragged her fingernails down Nicole’s back. “I love having sex with you. It feels so good.” She firmly rolled her hips up, causing Nicole to whimper at the pressure between her legs.

_“Fuck”_ Nicole hissed at the pressure of Waverly’s thigh against her clit, and it sparked something inside her. She couldn’t hold off any longer; she wanted to feel Waverly everywhere. “Can I try something?”

Waverly looked up at Nicole as she continued to drag her nails along the skin of her back and nodded. “Sure.”

Nicole sat up and moved so that she was sitting in between Waverly’s legs as she looked hesitantly down at Waverly’s body, as if she was trying to figure something out.

“Um, Nicole…what exactly are we trying?”

“Scissoring.” Nicole replied with a nervous smile. Her voice went up, as if she was unsure about it.

“Oh,” Waverly nodded. “So, for that we just like…erm, like rub against each other, right?”

Nicole quickly nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” She looked around some more as she nervously began to scratch her arm.

“So, um, should we just try it and see?”

“Yeah. I was thinking maybe if you opened your legs a little more I could figure out a good position to make contact.” Her cheeks burned bright red at how all of that sounded – which was not sexy at all. Was this how it was like for adults too? Or was it a little less talking and more just knowing what to do without having to say anything? Feeling like she had just completely ruined the mood, Nicole looked down at the bed sheets, avoiding eye contact with Waverly as she watched her drop her knees to the sides and spread her feet out a little further.

“Is this good?”

Nicole nodded and pushed herself up from sitting on her heels and tried just setting herself up between Waverly’s legs, like a guy would do, but she couldn’t quite get herself to line up right. “Wait.” She sat up and placed her hand over her mound before pulling up so that everything was sitting more over her pubic bone. She held it in place before pressing up against Waverly’s center, then removed her hand so that she was now bracing herself on the mattress with both hands on either side of Waverly.

They tried like that, rocking against each other for a few seconds before Nicole lost the feeling as everything moved back down. She tried it again, moving her skin up and pressing back against Waverly to hold everything in place, before ending up in the same place. With a shake of her head, she huffed in frustration and sat up. “Okay, this clearly isn’t working. Scissoring is definitely a myth.”

“Well, wait a minute,” Waverly said as she sat up a little. “What if you try putting this leg over here?” She grabbed Nicole’s right leg and moved it so that it was over her left, and pushed her hips up so that their centers were connected.

“Shit!” Nicole rasped out when Waverly’s clit hit right against hers, and she caught herself on the mattress as she fell forward.

“Better?” Waverly asked with a cocky smirk.

Nicole narrowed her eyes and shook her head at her arrogant girlfriend. “You tell me.” She pushed down and rubbed against Waverly, causing the brunette to gasp. “I’ll take that as a _yes_.”

“Fuck baby.” Waverly’s tone was no longer playful, and her pupils were practically dilated from how turned on she was. She reached between their bodies and spread her folds open so that she’d get more stimulation on her clit, and let out a sigh of pleasure before moving her hands to grab onto Nicole’s thighs.

Once they got into a more comfortable position, Nicole rolled her hips, and it felt like fireworks every time her clit rubbed against Waverly’s. She could feel her arousal mixing with her girlfriend’s, and the sounds of the wetness between them heightened everything. She looked down at Waverly, and slightly dropped her jaw at how hot she looked – how hot they both looked _together._ Waverly’s right knee was bent up practically to her face, which Nicole helped keep there by gripping it with her left hand. Nicole had both knees on the bed, with her left thigh underneath Waverly’s bent knee, and her right thigh on top of Waverly’s left. Nicole’s right hand was lightly gripping Waverly’s left thigh on the mattress a little bit behind her, and both of Waverly’s hands were on Nicole’s thighs. Nicole kind of wished she had a mirror, just so she could see what they looked like, and too see Waverly from all angles. She had never realized that flexibility was one of the many benefits of dating a cheerleader.

“Oh my god, that’s so good Waves,” Nicole panted as she continued to roll her hips. “I can feel you.”

“I can feel you too baby.” Waverly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked down at Nicole’s center rubbing against hers, which turned her on way more than she ever imagined it would. She could actually feel Nicole’s clit hitting hers, and it felt right in so many ways.

“I’m almost there!” Nicole picked up her pace, to the point where the bed was shaking, causing her headboard to hit the wall. She felt Waverly tighten her grip on her thighs, holding her grounded as she allowed herself to release on Waverly’s sex. “Ohhhh yessss Waverly!” Nicole moaned as she continued to thrust in time with her pulsing orgasm.

Waverly stared down between their bodies with an opened mouth. She could actually feel Nicole’s contractions from her orgasm against her clit, which sent a new wave of arousal between her legs. But wasn’t enough to send her over the edge. She needed to feel Nicole inside of her. “Are you too tired to finger me?” She asked hesitantly as Nicole hovered over her, trying to catch her breath.

The redhead fervently shook her head and sat up. “Not at all.”

“Can I try it on top though?”

Nicole paused for a moment and nodded. “Yeah, we can do it like that…” She switched positions so that she was laying on her back and let Waverly straddle her hips before the brunette lifted up slightly. The brunette pushed two fingers between her own folds and slipped them inside with ease to make sure that she was ready – which Nicole thought was the hottest thing in the world – before pulling her fingers out and saying, “Okay I’m ready. Two fingers should be fine I think.”

As Waverly hovered over Nicole’s hips, Nicole felt around for Waverly’s entrance and pushed inside, and without warning Waverly dropped down the rest of the way to her knuckles. Her eyes fluttered shut and she planted her palms firmly on Nicole’s chest for support. “Oh that’s good.”

“What about this?” Nicole placed her other hand over Waverly’s mound and circled her clit with her thumb while simultaneously curving her fingers inside Waverly to hit that sweet spot just the way she knew the brunette liked.

Waverly jerked forward and let out a high-pitched moan. “Jesus, Nic! Are you trying to kill me?!”

Nicole took that as a good sign and chuckled as she put just the slightest bit more pressure on Waverly’s clit. She kept her fingers curved, but kept them still as she allowed Waverly to ride her, not wanting to mess up her rhythm.

“Oh my god!” Waverly shouted as she gripped Nicole’s shoulders, and her walls began to pulsate around Nicole’s fingers as she released all of the built-up tension in an intense orgasm. After several seconds, she slowly lifted herself up as Nicole slid her fingers out, and smiled when she watched the redhead suck on her soaked digits. “I love it when you do that.”

“Well I love it when you come,” Nicole quipped back with a single bounce of her eyebrows.

Waverly giggled as she dropped down on her stomach beside Nicole with her cheek resting on her folded arms, and let out a deep breath. “Don’t you just love how relaxed orgasms make you feel?”

“I think I just love orgasms in general.” Nicole chuckled, and Waverly nodded in agreement. “Why did it take us so long to do this again?”

A smile graced Nicole’s lips, putting her dimples on full display. “Because we were too nervous to do it any sooner.”

“Oh right,” Waverly laughed as she shook her head.

“I still get nervous, you know.”

“Really?”

“Well, not as much as during our first time, but a little bit, yeah.”

“I do too. Even though we’ve done it a few times already, I still just worry I’m going to do something wrong.”

“Do you think that’s normal?”

Waverly shrugged. “Probably.”

“Yeah, probably.” Nicole nodded as she looked up at the ceiling, feeling her muscles relax into the mattress, as if she had just finished a yoga session.

“How much longer until your mom gets home?”

Nicole looked around the room with a sigh. “I left my phone downstairs.”

“Me too,” Waverly giggled.

“We better go back downstairs anyways, just in case she gets home early.”

“Good call.”

Nicole stood up and put on some comfy shorts and a clean t-shirt, and Waverly put on her favorite unicorn shirt and matching pajama bottoms. It was only the late afternoon, but they knew they wouldn’t be going out anywhere and figured they’d go ahead and get comfortable before going downstairs to cuddle on the couch.

About twenty minutes later, Nicole’s mom walked through the door with a couple of grocery bags in her arms. “Nicole?”

“Yep, I’m on it.” Nicole hopped over the back of the couch and jogged out to the car.

“Wow, I didn’t even have to ask you this time.” Jessica said in slight shock before her face transformed to a more annoyed expression. “And how many times do I have to tell you, no jumping over the furniture!” She set the bags on the counter as she shook her head.

Nicole walked inside the house with the other three bags in her arms and gave her mom an apologetic smile as she placed the bags of groceries beside the other ones.

“Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?” Waverly asked. She wanted to be a helpful guest, especially since Nicole’s mom was going to be feeding her all weekend.

With a warm smile on her face, Jessica walked over to the living room and shook her head. “That’s okay, sweetheart. I’ve got dinner taken care of.” She noticed a bra sticking out from underneath the couch out of the corner of her eye and reached down to pick it up. “Nicole, you left your bra down here last night.” When she realized it was an underwire bra – something Nicole never wore because it always hurt her ribs – she raised an eyebrow in question. “When did you buy this?”

Nicole rushed into the living room with wide eyes as she watched Waverly take her bra from her mom with flushed cheeks in embarrassment. “Oh, that’s mine.”

“Yeah!” Nicole chuckled awkwardly. “We were sitting on the couch watching a movie and she got uncomfortable and—”

Jessica lifted a hand and shook her head. “I don’t want to know. You don’t have to lie, I just don’t want to know.” She furrowed her brow as she noticed the t-shirt and shorts Nicole was wearing, and then looked over at Waverly’s pajamas. “Were you wearing that when I left?”

Both Nicole and Waverly shook their heads, like a couple of puppies that had been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to, and Jessica just nodded her head. “I’m not condoning this, but I know I can’t stop you from having sex.”

Nicole winced and Waverly looked down in embarrassment.

“Right now my only concern is that your aunt doesn’t know what you’re up to.” She looked at Waverly. “I’m not going to tell her, since that’s something that should be up to you to do. I just want to make sure she doesn’t have any sort of strict rules about you being sexually active, because as a parent I want to be respectful of that.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Wynonna’s been doing it since she was five.”

Waverly lightly slapped Nicole in the stomach and corrected her, _“Fourteen.”_

“Close enough.” Nicole shrugged.

“But yeah, she’s okay with it, I promise. We’ve never really had strict rules when it comes to stuff like that, and I know she’d be okay with it. She’s very, um, sex positive.”

Jessica nodded as she folded her arms across her chest. “Okay, I just wanted to be sure.” She sighed and gave Nicole a stern look. “Just be more careful about leaving evidence lying around. _Please._ ”

“We will,” Nicole nodded. “Sorry.”

“I’m going to get started on dinner. Is chicken and broccoli okay with you both?”

Nicole and Waverly simultaneously nodded, and Jessica walked into the kitchen as Nicole plopped down on the couch.

Waverly leaned in and quietly said, “You know, your mom is pretty cool.”

“She’s alright,” Nicole smiled and wrapped her arm around Waverly as she turned the movie back on that they had been watching before her mom got home.

As Jessica chopped some vegetables on the island, she looked up and saw the girls cuddled up on the couch with Nicole’s arm around Waverly’s, and shook her head with a small smile.

* * *

**_One week later_ **

****

**[Chrissy – 7:56 AM:]** Are you guys in class yet?????

**[Waverly - 7:56 AM:]** We just sat down. Where are you?

**[Chrissy - 7:56 AM:]** I just parked

**[Chrissy - 7:56 AM:]** I’ve got BIG news!!!!!

**[Nicole - 7:56 AM:]** Would this have anything to do with why you wouldn’t answer our texts last night? Because we were really worried about you 😕

**[Chrissy - 7:57 AM:]** Yes and I have a really good excuse for that. A really REALLY good excuse for that! An AMAZING™ excuse for that!

**[Nicole - 7:57 AM:]** …okay? Are you on drugs or something?

**(Waverly laughed at “** **…okay? Are you on drugs or something? **”)****

**[Chrissy - 7:57 AM:]** No **🙄** Can’t a girl just be excited?

**[Waverly - 7:57 AM:]** Depends on what you’re excited about 🤔

**(Nicole liked “** **Depends on what you’re excited about** 🤔 **”)**

**[Chrissy - 7:57 AM:]** I’ll tell you all about it when I get to class 😁

**[Nicole - 7:57 AM:]** Well hurry up because now I’m curious!

**[Waverly - 7:57 AM:]** 👆Same

**[Chrissy - 7:58 AM:]** Okay okay! I’m walking into the building now…

A couple minutes later, Chrissy powerwalked through the door and towards her desk with a giant grin plastered on her face. She was walking so quickly that she caused a couple of papers to fly off of one of her classmate’s desk in the first row. “Oops, sorry!” She said with an apologetic smile, but was just met with an annoyed expression from the guy picking his papers off the floor.

“It’s about time!” Waverly said.

“Yeah, what’s the big news?” Nicole asked.

Chrissy dropped her backpack onto the floor as she slid into her seat and turned to face her friends. “Okay, so last night—”

_Ding ding ding_

“Alright my bright and shining pupils!” Mr. Keller said as he shut the door and turned on the smartboard. “Go ahead and take out that handout I gave you all on Friday.”

Chrissy sighed and whispered, “I’ll tell you at lunch.”

* * *

When it was finally lunchtime, Chrissy, Waverly, and Nicole sat down at the table as quickly as possible.

“Okay, now tell us!” Nicole said eagerly as she and Waverly stared impatiently as the blonde.

“Okay, so…” Chrissy looked around the cafeteria before leaning in and somehow quietly squealing, “Perry and I had sex!”

Nicole slammed her fist on the table and pointed at Waverly. “I called it! You owe me twenty bucks.”

As she shoved Nicole’s arm away, Waverly replied, “That wasn’t a real bet.” She turned to Chrissy as she squealed like the blonde had. “Oh my god! Chris! Okay, give us all the details.”

“Maybe not _all_ the details,” Nicole added.

“Okay, okay.” Chrissy took in a couple of deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. “So, we went out to eat last night and he took me back to his place. His parents were out of the house, and we started making out and I took my shirt off, you know, to give him the hint.”

Waverly and Nicole nodded in understanding.

“He said we didn’t have to do anything and we could just watch the movie, like the gentleman he is.”

“He’s so sweet,” Waverly raved.

“The sweetest!” Chrissy sighed. “But yeah, I told him it was what I wanted and that I trusted him, and he was very considerate and gentle the entire time, especially after knowing that it was my first time. And it was just really good, and amazing, and I can’t wait to do it again because oh my god.”

“See? And you call _us_ sex crazed.” Nicole crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow.

Chrissy waved the back of her hand around. “Okay, yeah. I get it now.”

“Is that all the details we get?” Waverly asked in disappointment.

Nicole shook her head. “No no no. You two can talk about the details later by yourselves, when I’m not around and trying to eat.”

Chrissy rolled her eyes. “Fine. You can come over later Waverly, and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Can’t wait!”

“Man, I feel like a changed woman. Like, I’ve had _sex_. Me, Chrissy Nedley. I’m no longer a virgin.”

“You make it sound like you’ve won an Oscar or something,” Nicole chuckled before biting into her sandwich.

Waverly narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. “Let her be excited.”

Chrissy waved her hands around before opening her fork packet. “Okay, let’s change the subject before I get too worked up about it.”

“Is anyone else freaking out about that history project due Friday?” Nicole asked.

Waverly instantly raised her hand. “Um, yes. And our finals coming up next week, and our English paper due in a couple of days, and our extra credit assignments.”

Chrissy drew her eyebrows together. “Why are you doing extra credit when you already have As in all of your classes?”

“Because I need to keep my grade point average up if I’m ever going to be valedictorian.”

“Babe, you know you’re gonna get it. Everybody knows you have the highest GPA in the entire school.”

“But we have two more years left. Someone could swoop in and steal it away from me, and I don’t want to let my guard down.”

Nicole raised her hands in defense. “Okay, fair enough.”

“Well, I for one am content with my average grades, and am not all that stressed about projects or finals.” Chrissy shrugged as she ate her lunch.

Waverly narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “You haven’t even started your project yet, have you.”

“No, but I’ll get it done. I always do. I’m the master procrastinator.”

Both Waverly and Nicole shook their heads in disappointment before continuing their conversation.

* * *

**_Next week – Friday night_ **

Nicole shook her head as she looked at Waverly’s nearly empty plate. “I can’t believe we go out on a romantic date at The Diner to celebrate being done with finals and the end of our sophomore year, and you order a salad.”

“Hey, I was actually craving a salad,” Waverly replied defensively.

The redhead lowered her eyes. “Nobody actually _craves_ a salad.”

“Well, I do.” Waverly folded her arms across her chest. “I can’t believe you got a double order of fries with that massive burger and ate all of it.”

Nicole leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach with confidence. “Hey, I’m a growing girl. And I need the energy for later.”

Waverly lifted an eyebrow. “And what’s going to happen later?”

“You and me, alone at your house. And I think we know what that means…” A sly smirk spread across her face.

“That we’re going to watch the Spider-Man movie we rented while you give me a massage?”

Nicole’s smirk dropped as she nodded. “Oh yeah, that’s totally what I meant.”

The couple looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into a fit of laughter, which only died down when the waitress came by to take their plates.

“Any dessert?” She asked.

“Can we get a chocolate milkshake please?” Nicole asked.

Waverly quickly added, “With two straws.”

The waitress gave them a look of curiosity before nodding her head. “Coming right up.”

\---

Waverly started up the movie before sitting back down on the couch and curling into Nicole’s side.

“I thought you wanted a massage?” Nicole asked.

Waverly gave a slight shrug in return. “Maybe later. I’m too comfy right now to move.”

“I mean, I can massage some _other_ parts if you like.” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows as she lightly trailed a finger up Waverly’s thigh.

The brunette giggled as she grabbed Nicole’s hand and laced their fingers together, knowing that Nicole was only teasing. “You’re actually the cutest, you know that?”

“Second to you, you mean.”

Waverly shook her head. “Nope. You’re number one. They’re actually making you a sash as we speak. _Cutest person in Purgatory._ ”

“Only in Purgatory?” Nicole pouted, earning an eye roll from Waverly. “Okay, well with that pout, you’re the cutest in the entire world.”

Nicole fist pumped. “Nicole Haught, cutest person in the entire world…with the exception of Waverly Earp.” She winked, and the brunette shook her head with a smile as she relaxed back into Nicole’s side with the redhead’s arm protectively around her shoulders, which always made her feel safe and relaxed.

The couple stayed like that throughout the entire movie. When the credits began rolling, Waverly turned towards Nicole with a look of curiosity. “They never did the Spider-Man kiss in this movie.”

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked as she pushed the blanket off of her and stretched her long limbs.

“You know, like the upside-down kiss. The iconic Spider-Man kiss.”

With a mischievous grin, Nicole turned around and laid her head in Waverly’s lap. “You mean like this?” She closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

With a giggle, Waverly leaned down and kissed her girlfriend’s upside-down face. “Yes, but except laying down you have to be hanging upside-down from something.

“Oh, I don’t think I can do that.” Nicole sat up.

Waverly shook her head in amusement and stood up from the couch before swinging a leg over and straddling Nicole’s lap. She then wrapped her arms around the redhead’s shoulders and dropped her lips to the redhead’s neck.

“Oh, okay. This is good too.” Nicole said with wide eyes before audibly gulping. “Are you sure this is safe to do in the living room?”

Waverly pulled back and nodded with a smile as she clasped her hands together behind Nicole’s neck. “Gus is playing poker and won’t be back until late, and Wynonna said she was hanging out with Mercedes, so she probably won’t be back for a while.” She shrugged. “Besides, I don’t care if she sees us making out. She’s walked in on much worse.”

“You have a point there.” Nicole smirked as she leaned up and pulled Waverly into a passionate kiss. “Remind me again what we were doing then?”

“Well, you were under the covers, going down on me.” Waverly said in a seductive voice as she lightly nibbled on Nicole’s earlobe, causing the older girl to inhale sharply. “And I was enjoying it. _A lot_.” She dropped her lips back down to Nicole’s neck and continued kissing and sucking as she grinded her hips down into her lap.

Nicole grabbed onto Waverly’s backside and pulled her in closer. “Fuck that’s so hot. I’m so turned on right now.” She panted as she rocked her hips up against Waverly’s and slid her hands up under Waverly’s top to feel the warm skin of her lower back.

Waverly pulled back and crashed her lips into Nicole’s in a desperate and greedy kiss.

They were suddenly startled by the sound of the front door swinging open, and Waverly immediately looked up to see her sister staring at them with wide eyes.

“Willa?!” Waverly scrambled off of Nicole, and Nicole quickly jumped off the couch.

“Wait, Willa as in your other sister?” From all the stories Nicole had heard about Waverly’s eldest sister, she knew this wasn’t going to be good.

“What the hell is going on here?” Willa asked as she dropped her bags on the floor and looked between her little sister and the redheaded girl she had never seen before – not that she was around enough to have known who anybody in Waverly’s life was anyways. She forcefully shut the door before crossing her arms, waiting for an explanation.

Waverly froze for a moment, unable to comprehend what was happening. “Willa, what are you doing here?”

“No, I asked you a question first. What the hell were you doing with this girl?” The eldest Earp glared at Nicole, and Nicole glared back as she held her ground.

The fear was now turning into anger and frustration as Waverly clenched her fists. The one thing that always annoyed her the most about Willa was how she never seemed to care about Waverly, yet always tried to act like some sort of parent. She boiled it down to her sister getting off on the feeling of power and control. “Nicole, you should go.”

“Are you sure?” The redhead asked in concern.

Waverly gave her girlfriend a small smile as she nodded her head. “I’ll be fine. I’ll call you later.” She gave Nicole a quick kiss on the lips, to which Willa rolled her eyes and scoffed, before watching Nicole walk out the door. She smiled at the way Nicole gave Willa a look of warning before leaving.

“What, so you’re a lesbian now?”

“I don’t really think I owe you that answer, Willa. But yeah, I’m with Nicole.”

Willa let out a short laugh in amusement. “Wow, you’re really that desperate for attention, huh.” She shook her head and picked up her bags.

“Oh that’s rich, coming from someone who is constantly posting on social media bragging about pretty much anything you can find to brag about, whether it’s true or not. You’re the one who needs attention to feel good about yourself Willa, not me. Probably to make up for the fact that the only guy who would ever give you the time of day is that shithead Bobo. Who doesn’t even love you, by the way. He’s clearly just using you to get what he wants.”

With gritted teeth, Willa threw her bags back down on the ground and took a step towards the younger brunette.

Thankfully, Wynonna walked through the door just in time. Her eyes widened when she noticed that her sisters looked like a couple of lionesses about to attack each other.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on here?” Wynonna asked as she stepped in between Willa and Waverly and pushed them apart.

“Willa’s home.” Waverly stated unhappily as she folded her arms across her chest.

Wynonna gave her younger sister a small, apologetic smile. “Yeah, uh, she called yesterday and said she was coming to visit this week. Forgot to mention it to you.”

Waverly looked at Wynonna incredulously, and Wynonna just shrugged and shook her head, silently gesturing that there was nothing she could really do about it.

“Did you know about this?” Willa asked as she exaggeratingly gestured towards Waverly.

Wynonna quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “About what?”

“She’s talking about me and Nicole.” Waverly answered as she leaned her back against the wall with her arms still held sternly across her chest – a position that showed that she was in defense mode.

Wynonna let out a short, heavy exhale and closed her eyes as she realized she was going to have to be the mediator.

“I found her all over some _dyke_ ,” Willa spat.

“Whoa!” Wynonna shouted in anger.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Waverly growled as she clenched her fists and marched towards Willa, and the two once again looked like they were about to start a round of WWE SmackDown.

“Okay, knock it off!” Wynonna separated the two again before turning towards Willa. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Me? What the hell is wrong with _you_! You’re letting our little sister ruin her life!”

“Okay, calm down. It’s not that big of a deal. Besides, Waverly gets to choose how she lives her life, not us.” She looked over at Waverly, who was giving her a pointed look, and she quickly added, “I mean, not that this is a choice for her. This is who she is.”

“No, it’s not.” The oldest Earp snorted in amusement. “She’s confused. Nobody is just _like this_ , Wynonna. They’re corrupted into thinking they are by other sick people. I mean, I come home to see my family after not having been here for ten months and the first thing I see is Waverly groping and kissing another girl? It’s disgusting!”

“You and Bobo are the sick ones! At least Nicole didn’t turn me into a sleazy drug dealer!” Waverly shouted over Wynonna’s shoulder.

“For the last time, I’m not a _drug dealer_! I merely make synthetic drugs. Bobo does all the handling.” Willa folded her arms sternly across her chest.

“Like that’s any better!”

“Better than going to hell for being a...a _gay_!” Willa spat. “Daddy would be so disappointed in you for doing this.”

Waverly gritted her teeth as she burned her eyes into Willa’s. “Well then, it’s a good thing Daddy isn’t here anymore. Isn’t it?”

Wynonna had had enough of this. She wasn’t about to let anyone attack Waverly like that, even if Willa was their sister. She pushed Willa out of Waverly’s face, causing her to stumble back.

“What the fuck is your problem? Why are you being such a homophobic asshole?”

“Wake up, Wynonna. This is so wrong on so many levels. I mean, I don’t even see how two girls can even...” she waved her hands around. “It just doesn’t work!”

“Oh trust me, it works just fine.” Waverly smirked as she arrogantly narrowed her eyes.

Willa’s eyes widened. “You’ve had sex with her?! God, you’re more delusional than I thought. Does Gus know?”

Waverly’s smug grin was wiped clean at that question, and Willa immediately noticed it.

“Oh, she doesn’t.” The oldest Earp chuckled lightly. “I can’t wait to tell her. Maybe she can talk some sense into you.”

Wynonna looked over at her little sister and immediately noticed the fear in her eyes as she heard her audibly swallow. She shook her head and waved her hands. “Okay, that’s enough.” She moved as close to Willa as possible and glared at her, making sure there was no mistake. “Get out of here, Willa. I’m not going to let you talk to Waverly like that. And if you tell Gus anything, I’m going to kick your ass. It’s not your place to say anything. Only Waverly gets to decide who she tells and when. Don’t be a dick.”

Willa chuckled as she shook her head. “Whatever. You’ve both gone mad. I don’t want to be here anymore with you two anyways. I’m going over to Shorty’s for a drink. I need one after what I’ve seen.” Without bothering to take her bags – since she knew she was coming back eventually – she swiftly turned on her heels and walked out the door.

Wynonna walked over to Waverly and wrapped her arms around the trembling girl as she guided her over to sit down on the couch. “It’s going to be okay.”

“What if she tells Gus?”

“She won’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because, she’s afraid of me. I saw it in her eyes. She knows I’ll kick her ass, and she doesn’t have Bobo here to protect her from my wrath.” Wynonna chuckled, even though she wasn’t exactly kidding.

Waverly wiped her eyes as she looked at her sister. “Why does she hate me so much?”

Wynonna shrugged. “Because you’re the youngest. And she’s an attention whore who always got overlooked by everyone after Daddy was arrested. Don’t take it personally, it’s not your fault.”

“It feels personal.”

“Yeah, well, Willa’s a bitch.”

“You don’t believe any of that stuff, do you?” Waverly sniffled.

“What stuff?”

“That I’m sick. Or that it’s disgusting and wrong.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Wynonna sighed as she hugged her sister close to her chest. “Waverly, you know I don’t. There’s nothing wrong with you, you’re perfect the way you are. And don’t let anybody, especially Willa, try to convince you otherwise. Okay baby girl?”

Waverly smiled at the nickname. It was something Wynonna used to call her a lot when they were kids, but not as much anymore now that they were older. Anytime she heard those words, she found comfort in them and felt like everything was going to be okay.

\--- 

Wynonna sat at the kitchen table with Waverly. She had offered to play a game of Scrabble in order to help her younger sister take her mind off of everything – even though the hated the game since she could never win.

“Wynonna, that’s not a word,” Waverly chuckled.

“What? Yes it is.”

“Xan?”

“Short for Xander. I know it’s real because there was a guy in my class last year with the name Xan.”

“But names aren’t—” Waverly sighed and shook her head, figuring she’d allow it since her sister was already 64 points behind. “You know what, I’ll count it.”

“Thank you.” Wynonna said with a triumphant head nod as she grabbed her replacement tiles.

When they heard the front door open, Waverly and Wynonna instantly looked at each other before standing up and looking to see who it was. When Waverly saw Willa standing beside a worried Gus, she took in a deep breath.

“Waverly, are you okay? Willa said there was somethin’ wrong with you.”

Wynonna shot Willa a stern look, and the eldest Earp smiled in satisfaction. “I didn’t tell her.”

Gus looked at her three nieces in confusion. “What’s goin’ on here?”

“Nothing.” Waverly said with a shake of her head. “We’re all fine.”

“Like hell you are,” Willa scoffed.

“Stay out of it Willa! God, do you have to be such a bitch all the time?” Wynonna barked.

Gus held her hands up, effectively silencing everyone in the room. “I don’t know what’s goin’ on here, but someone better start talkin’.”

Willa folded her arms and lowered her eyes at Waverly. “Go ahead, tell her.”

“Tell me what?” Gus asked with her hands on her hips as she looked at her youngest niece.

Waverly looked between Gus and Willa with wide eyes. She had a plan. She was going to sit Gus down and explain to her exactly what was going on with her and Nicole. Sure, she had been putting off that plan for a while, but this was not how she wanted to do it. 

“Willa, don’t.” Wynonna warned.

“Shut up, Wynonna.” Willa spat as she turned back to Waverly. “One more chance. Tell her, or I will.”

Waverly let out a deep sigh as she looked at her aunt and slowly walked towards her. The closer she got, the more tears built up in her eyes. “I—” She started, but she was cut off by the sudden sobs that overtook her. She really didn’t want to do this right now. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Gus wrapped her arms around her youngest niece and held her tightly as she cried with her face buried in her chest. She noticed Willa rolling her eyes and gave her oldest niece a warning look before pulling Waverly back to look at her. “Are you in any sort of trouble?”

Waverly shook her head as she sniffled.

“Then you don’t have to tell me anythin’ until _you_ want to, okay?”

Waverly let out a deep breath as she relaxed and nodded her head.

“This is bullshit!” Willa shouted as she stepped over towards her aunt and looked her directly in the eye with a finger pointed straight out to the side at Waverly. “She thinks she’s a _dyke_!”

Gus pursed her lips and slapped Willa across the face. The oldest Earp grabbed her reddened cheek, stunned as she looked at Wynonna and Waverly, who both just looked back at her with wide eyes. Waverly held her hand over her mouth in shock. She’d never seen Gus lay a hand on any of them, and normally she wouldn’t. But Willa wasn’t a child anymore. She was a 21-year-old adult, and that’s what Gus saw her as in that moment, not as her young niece.

Waverly looked over at Gus and expected to see an apologetic woman, but instead she saw rage.

“Now, you listen to me Willa. This is _my_ house, and you are a guest. And I will not have you disrespectin’ anybody in this house with offensive words like that. Now you apologize to Waverly right now.”

Willa removed her hand from her cheek and clenched her jaw. “Are you deaf? She’s a lesbian! She’s having sex with other girls!”

Waverly felt her cheeks burn red, as that was the last thing she wanted her aunt to know. A part of her really wanted to correct her sister’s statement and say that she’s only had sex with one girl, but that wasn’t really the point right now. She really didn’t want Gus to have the visual of her having sex with anybody.

“I heard you. And the only person earnin’ my disapproval here is _you_.”

Willa let out a short laugh. “You’ve all gone mad! Daddy would never allow this charade.”

“Well Ward isn’t here right now. He’s in prison, so I guess that makes his opinions irrelevant.” Gus replied as she folded her arms across her chest.

Willa pursed her lips and angrily shook her head at her aunt before looking at Waverly, who was starting to tremble from all of the emotions running through her small body. “You’re disgusting, you know that? You’re not gay. You’re mentally ill!”

“Get out of my house!” Gus fumed as she pointed at the door.

“Gladly.” Willa barked back as she gathered her things that Wynonna had moved to the corner of the room so they weren’t in the way. “Coming here was a waste of my time. I should’ve listened to Bobo when he warned me not to come here to see you people. He always says I’m better than this family, and clearly he was right.” She stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut behind her.

The room was silent as everyone stared at the door for a moment, before Gus sighed and dropped her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Waverly, come here.” She said without looking up.

Waverly swallowed thickly as she slowly walked towards the older woman.

Gus looked up at her. “Is that true?”

Waverly paused for a moment before looking at Wynonna, who just gave her a look of sympathy. It was her choice now...lie or come out. She took a deep breath before nodding.

Gus inhaled sharply as she rested one hand on her hip. “Wynonna, can you give me a minute with yer sister?”

Wynonna nodded as she silently went up the stairs and into her room.

“Come here, sit down with me.” Gus led Waverly over towards the couch as they sat down beside each other. She noticed that the girl was trembling, and fresh tears were spilling down her cheeks. She sighed and shook her head. “Waverly, I’m so sorry.”

Waverly scrunched her face in confusion as she wiped her cheeks with the palm of her hand. “Sorry for what?”

“I’m sorry for whatever I did you make you think that I wouldn’t be okay with this. But Waverly, I love you so much.”

Waverly stopped shaking when she heard those words. She out a sigh of relief as she felt herself begin to calm down a little. “It’s not you, Gus. I just wanted to be perfect for you, since you’ve done so much for us. And I know Wynonna and Willa aren’t always the easiest to parent, and I just wanted at least one of us to not be a problem for you, but I ruined it...”

“You’re not a problem. This isn’t a bad thing, Waverly. And you’re an incredible girl. I’m so damn proud of you, and Wynonna too. And even Willa, or at least I was before she was corrupted by that son of a bitch she’s dating.” She shook her head in disappointment before continuing. “You’re so special, Waverly, and don’t you think for a minute that there’s anythin’ wrong with you. This heart is still perfect.” She gently poked Waverly on her chest, earning a smile from the brunette. “And don’t worry about Willa. She’ll come around eventually.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“Then that’s her own problem that she’s gotta deal with.”

Waverly nodded as she briefly looked down at her lap before looking back up at her aunt. “Thank you, Gus.” She leaned in and hugged the older woman, melting into the tight embrace.

“Does Nicole’s mom know about you two?”

Waverly pulled back and looked at her aunt with surprised eyes. “How did you know? I mean, that we’re together?”

With a wave of her hand, Gus replied, “Oh please, I’ve known since that first day you talked about her months ago. You were swoonin’ over that girl. I knew it was only a matter of time before you two became a thing.”

Waverly’s eyes widened even more as she shook her head. “But if you knew, then why didn’t you say anything?”

“I knew you’d tell me when you were ready,” Gus shrugged.

“And you’re really okay with it? It’s okay that Nicole is my girlfriend?” She was skeptical of how easy this was.

“Well, I like her way better than Bobo.” Gus winked with a small smile. “She’s a good kid, and she seems to be havin’ a good impact on you. And I’m sure you make a good impact on her as well. But I’d like to have her over more so I can get to know her better. Maybe she can come for dinner some nights when I’m home.”

“Okay!” Waverly beamed. “I’ll let her know.” She hugged her aunt one more time, causing the older woman to chuckle, before pulling back. “Is it okay if I go upstairs to my room?”

Gus made a shooing motion with her hands. “Go. I’ll be down here if you need anything.”

Waverly smiled and practically skipped towards the stairs as she pulled out her phone to call Nicole and tell her everything.

“And Waverly, I want those prom pictures so I can print them and put them in a frame to hang on the wall.” Gus smiled, and Waverly nodded with a grin before trotting up the stairs in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	19. Junior Year (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets ready to start the new school year. Then, Waverly celebrates her 17th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1EJT-FbKU4r3qbveaXto4ZtCw5hI9KDGe?usp=sharing

**_August_ **

“Ow ow ow!” Waverly hissed through her teeth as she scooted back, and Nicole quickly lifted her head up from between Waverly’s legs with a worried look on her face.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Seatbelt buckle was going into my back. Sorry, continue.”

“You sure you’re good?”

“Mhm.” Waverly nodded and grabbed the top of Nicole’s head before forcefully pushing her back down to finish what she had started.

Nicole took the hint and pushed her tongue back inside Waverly as she massaged the tops of her spread thighs with her hands.

“Fuck I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, oh god _fuuuuck!_ ” Waverly shouted with her left hand on Nicole’s head and her right hand holding onto the seatbelt above her for dear life.

When Nicole heard Waverly sigh – a signal that she had finished coming down from her high – she trailed kisses up the girl’s body before shoving her tongue inside her mouth. Waverly instantly moaned and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck as she tasted herself on her girlfriend’s tongue. A few seconds later, Nicole pulled out of the kiss and sat on the seat beside Waverly as she redid her ponytail that had become loose from Waverly tugging at it so much.

“I’m so glad your mom bought you this SUV. I’m in love with it.” Waverly reached down and grabbed her underwear to pull back up her legs before smoothing out her blue diner uniform dress.

“You sure you’re not just in love with the spacious back seat?” Nicole asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well, that’s definitely one of the many perks.” Waverly winked, earning a small chuckle from the redhead. “But seriously, I love this car.”

“It may be seven years old, but the previous owner kept it in great condition.” Nicole rubbed her hand along the inside of the door beside her, feeling the cleanliness of the fabric beneath her fingertips. “I’ve only had it for a week but I feel like it’s been much longer.”

“Probably from all the hooking up we’ve been doing in it.” Waverly smirked as she slowly slid her hand up from Nicole’s knee to cup her crotch over her jeans, causing the redhead’s breath to hitch as she roughly kissed her. She pulled back just mere centimeters from Nicole’s face, and while heavily breathing asked, “Want me to do you?”

Nicole looked at her watch and pursed her lips. “Okay, but make it quick. I told my mom I was picking you up from work half an hour ago and I don’t want her to get suspicious. She knows The Diner isn’t that far of a drive.”

With a nod, Waverly unbuttoned Nicole’s jeans and yanked them down her legs before settling on the floor between them. “Oh trust me, this won’t take long.” With a mischievous smirk, she dove forward and eagerly flicked her tongue across Nicole’s clit. 

Nicole jerked her hips and grabbed onto the door handle as she yelled, “Fuck!”

———

After giving Nicole a long kiss goodbye – as if she wasn’t going to see her the next day – Waverly skipped up the porch stairs and walked through the front door of her house.

“It’s about time!” Wynonna jumped up from the couch. “Didn’t you get off like almost an hour ago?”

“Actually, I got off twenty minutes ago.” Waverly smiled before sarcastically saying, “Ohhh you meant work? Yeah, almost an hour ago.”

Wynonna looked at her in confusion. “Um, okay weirdo. Well we’ve been waiting for you to eat.”

“I ate _plenty_ ,” Waverly murmured to herself with a small smile. When she noticed Wynonna giving her a weird look, she added, “But yeah, I’m ready for food.”

Wynonna shook her head and walked towards the kitchen with Waverly following behind her.

“I can’t believe you actually waited for me.”

“Not by choice.” Wynonna jerked her head in Gus’s direction. “She wouldn’t let me eat.”

Gus slapped Wynonna in the upper arm as she sat down in the chair beside her aunt.

“Ow!”

“One of these days you’re goin’ to learn how to have some manners on your own.”

“Doubt it.” A loud rumbling sound came from Wynonna’s stomach and she clenched it in agony. “Ugh, can we eat now? I’m starving.”

“I’m just going to change out of my uniform really quick. You guys can go ahead and start. I’ll be down in a minute,” Waverly said before running up the stairs. She quickly changed into some sweatpants and one of Nicole’s t-shirts before grabbing her phone and reading the message Nicole had sent…

**[Nicole - 7:16 PM:]** Did I tell you how cute you look in that uniform? 

Waverly bit her bottom lip as she tapped her thumbs across the screen.

**[Waverly - 7:19 PM:]** Did I tell you how good you are at licking my pussy? 😋

**[Nicole - 7:19 PM:]** UM NO. BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE DIED IF I HAD HEARD YOU SAY THAT TO ME IN PERSON 😵

**[Waverly - 7:19 PM:]** Welllll you are. I’m still wet just thinking about it 😏

**[Nicole - 7:19 PM:]** Ugh that’s not fair 😢 I wish we could’ve stayed out longer

**[Waverly - 7:20 PM:]** Me too baby. But Gus wanted all of us home for dinner tonight with school starting tomorrow

**[Nicole - 7:20 PM:]** Yeah my mom wanted me home too 😕 Still sucks though

**[Waverly - 7:20 PM:]** We’ll get to see each other tomorrow at school though!

**[Nicole - 7:20 PM:]** Good point. I hope we get some classes together 🤞

**[Waverly - 7:20 PM:]** We better! I don’t think I could go the whole day without seeing you 😩

**[Nicole - 7:21 PM:]** Me neither!

**[Nicole - 7:21 PM:]** Hey my mom is telling me to put my phone away since we’re eating dinner now. I’ll text you later ❤️

**[Waverly - 7:21 PM:]** Okay baby 😘

After shoving her phone in the pocket of her sweatpants, Waverly trotted down the stairs and towards the kitchen to sit across from Wynonna, who was already almost done with her plate of food.

“Jeez, you ate that fast.” Waverly stated with a partially judgmental tone as she fixed her plate with food.

_“That’s what she said,”_ Wynonna replied with a mouth full of bread, earning herself and eye roll from Waverly and a stern look from Gus.

“What?” Wynonna shrugged as she looked at her aunt.

“That’s inappropriate. And don’t talk with yer mouth full.”

Wynonna silently mocked her aunt as she continued to chew her food before swallowing. “So, you and Haughty still breaking in her new-used car?” She asked nonchalantly as she served herself a second full plate of food.

Waverly narrowed her eyes at her sister. “Why do you ask?”

“You’ve got a hickey on your neck that wasn’t there before you left today. And also,” She leaned forward before loudly whispering, _“You smell like sex.”_

Waverly quickly held her hand over the red mark on the side of her neck as she shrunk in her chair in embarrassment. 

“Wynonna!” Gus said sternly. “Stop embarrassin’ yer sister!”

“It’s true! It’s not my fault she gets easily embarrassed about sex.” Wynonna shrugged before turning to Waverly. “Don’t worry Waves, sex is a very natural thing. You don’t have to be embarrassed that you boned in the backseat of your girlfriend’s car right before coming home for dinner.” She perked up as she remembered Waverly’s earlier comments. “Oh shit! Is that what you meant when you said you got off earlier, and that you’d eaten plenty?! Damn, must’ve been a good time!”

“Shut up!” Waverly’s face burned crimson. She didn’t care about discussing her sex life with Wynonna, but Wynonna knew that she was uncomfortable talking about it in front of Gus. It was very clear that she was just trying to get a rise out of her.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Gus held her hand up in a halting motion. “Moving on. Wynonna, have you gotten any call backs from the jobs you’ve applied for?”

Wynonna grumbled as she slouched in her seat. “Not yet.”

Waverly took this as an opportunity to get back at her sister. “Aww don’t worry Wynonna, you’ll find something soon.” She patted her sister’s back as she gave her a sly smirk.

“I would’ve had a job by now if you hadn’t have _stolen_ the waitress position at The Diner!”

“I didn’t _steal_ anything! We both applied for the job and I got it fair and square.”

“Because you cheated!”

“How did I cheat?!”

“By being all smiley and nice and stuff. I tried really hard to get that job you know.”

Waverly narrowed her eyes. “You told the manager that the place was obnoxiously bright and recommended that they start serving beer.”

“Well it _was_ bright. And serving beer is a good recommendation! I guarantee it would bring in more business.”

“Well you should’ve said that instead of following it up with, and I quote, _‘Because I’m going to need some alcohol in my system in order to get through a day of work in this ugly getup.’_ ”

“And I stand by that statement completely! There’s a reason why the 50s are no longer in fashion. I’m glad I don’t work in that hellhole.”

“Then why are you so upset that I got the job if you don’t even want it?”

Wynonna quickly stood up from her chair and yelled, “Because you always get everything you want and I never get shit! I’m so sick of it!” 

Waverly watched her sister storm out of the kitchen with wide eyes before hearing a door slam upstairs.

Gus sighed and shook her head as she rubbed her hands over her face before dropping them on the table. “Can’t we just have one peaceful dinner together? That’s all I ask.”

“I didn’t start that.”

“Maybe not, but you’re gonna finish it. Go talk to her and bring her butt back down here so we can finish our meal together like a normal family for once.”

“But—”

_“Now.”_

With a sigh, Waverly slid out of her chair and trudged up the stairs. When she got to Wynonna’s bedroom door, she shook her head and gave a couple of lazy knocks.

_“Go away”_ She heard Wynonna say in a barely audible voice.

“Gus said I have to talk to you and convince you to come back downstairs.”

“I don’t care. Leave me alone.”

Waverly pursed her lips and pushed the door open, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Wynonna sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. Her eyes widened at the sight. “Whoa, are you _crying_?”

“I said leave me alone!” Wynonna threw the pillow at Waverly as hard as she could, but it missed the younger brunette.

“Hey,” Waverly softly shut the door behind her as she stepped closer to Wynonna and carefully sat on the opposite end of the bed. “What’s going on?” 

Wynonna quickly wiped away the tears as she held back the new ones that were beginning to form. “Why do you get to have the perfect life, huh? Everything always works out in your favor while everything in my life just turns to shit.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just look at your life. You get perfect grades, you have a perfect job that you love, and you have a perfect relationship. Everything is just so _perfect._ ”

“You just graduated high school. That’s a huge accomplishment! And you’ll find the right job for you, one that you really like. And my relationship isn’t perfect. It’s not any better than your relationship with Dolls.”

Wynonna scoffed as she folded her arms. “It’s more existent than my relationship with Dolls.”

Waverly looked at Wynonna with her eyebrows scrunched together as she slightly tilted her head to the side.

With a heavy sigh, Wynonna sat up and played with the loose threads of the ripped holes in her black skinny jeans. “We broke up. …Well, he broke up with me, but only you get to know that part.”

Waverly clenched her fists as she gritted her teeth in anger at Dolls for hurting her sister. “He’s an idiot.”

“It’s fine. Not a big deal.” Wynonna shrugged as she continued to look down.

Waverly knew it was a big deal, but Wynonna was the type who didn’t like to be forced to talk about something. She liked to wait until she was ready to talk about it on her own terms – if she was ever ready to talk about it, which rarely happened.

“Is there anything I can do?”

Wynonna looked up, and Waverly noticed just how red her eyes were, which was an indication of just how hard she had been crying for the couple of minutes before Waverly walked in there.

“Just hold onto what you’ve got with Nicole, because it’s a good one.”

“I will,” Waverly nodded.

“And I’m sorry for teasing you earlier about all that sex stuff.”

“Well, you weren’t wrong,” Waverly chuckled. “And I’m sorry about giving you a hard time about the job thing. You really will find something.”

“I sure hope so. I need to do something with my life other than sitting around the house. I actually cleaned yesterday, you know. Like for real cleaned…with gloves and everything.”

Waverly shook her head in astonishment. “Oh no, that’s definitely not a good sign,” she joked. “But you know that if you can’t find something, you can just work at Shorty’s.”

Wynonna sighed as she leaned back against the headboard. “I know, Gus keeps reminding me. I just really don’t want any handouts, you know? I want to get a job all on my own.”

“You will.” Waverly smiled reassuringly as she patted her sister’s leg. “Now, will you come downstairs and finish eating with us so Gus can be happy please?”

Wynonna chuckled and nodded as she slid off the bed and followed Waverly down the stairs.

——— 

**_The next day_ **

Waverly and Nicole looked around the cafeteria until they spotted a hand waving in the air.

“Over here!” Chrissy shouted. 

The couple walked over to the table their friends were sitting at on the far end of the large room and sat down.

“Sweet, you got us a window table this year,” Nicole said excitedly as she peered out and watched a few students walking to class. 

“Thank Robin and Perry. Their senior status is what got us here,” Chrissy smiled.

Robin shrugged as he added, “And being quarterback of the football team may have also had something to do with it.”

Jeremy leaned in towards Robin and held his hand resting on his leg. “I can’t believe I’m not only dating a senior, but the quarterback of the football team. I must be dreaming, someone pinch me!”

With a mischievous smirk, Nicole reached across the table and pinched him in the arm.

“Ow!” He yelped as he swatted Nicole’s hand away. “I didn’t mean it literally.”

Nicole just shrugged with an innocent smile on her face.

“I can’t believe we’re finally upperclassmen!” Waverly said excitedly. “We’re at the top of the food chain.”

“Actually, _we’re_ at the top of the food chain. _”_ Perry gestured between him and Robin. “The rest of you are just close to the top.” His teasing tone was hard to miss.

“Technically I’m supposed to be a senior,” Nicole pointed out.

Robin furrowed his brow. “Really? I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, I got sick as a kid and missed too much school, so they made me repeat third grade.”

“Huh.” Robin nodded his head. “Well that explains how you’re three months older than me.” He chuckled lightly.

Jeremy closely inspected his fruit cup before taking a bite. “So, does anybody have any classes together?”

Waverly nodded. “I have two classes with Nicole and two with Chrissy, but we only have one where we’re all together.”

“Which class?” Jeremy asked the brunette.

“Physics with Stratford right after lunch.”

“I’m in that class too!” Jeremy beamed.

Waverly grinned. “Really?! Yes! You can join our group projects and I’ll no longer be the only one who knows all of the answers!”

“Hey!” Nicole and Chrissy shouted defensively in unison.

Waverly shrugged. “Well, it’s true.”

“I’m just glad we all have lunch together this year,” Robin chimed in. “This is going to be an awesome year.”

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement as they toasted each other with their drinks.

———

Nicole followed Waverly into the bathroom after lunch. They had claimed that they both needed to pee before going to physics, but their friends knew exactly what they were going there for...or, at least they knew why Nicole was following Waverly in there, because Waverly really did have to pee.

“Babe,” Waverly giggled from where Nicole had her pinned against the sink to kiss her.

“What? I thought you liked it when I kissed you.” The redhead smirked.

“I do. But the school bathroom? It’s not the most romantic place...”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “It’s not like we’re going to fuck. I just wanted a little taste of you. You know how much this uniform drives me crazy.” She scanned her eyes down Waverly’s body, thankful for the cheerleading tradition of wearing uniforms to school on Mondays. 

“Are you objectifying me?” Waverly teased with a raised eyebrow.

“No, I’m admiring you. There’s a difference.” Nicole winked as she ran her fingertips up Waverly’s bare thighs. The touch was so light their skin was barely touching, and the movement was so slow that it gave Waverly chills. The desire to have Nicole’s hand somewhere else was burning in the pit of her stomach and causing chills for form all over her body. She grabbed onto Nicole’s arms for support as she felt her knees unexpectedly buckle under her weight.

With a cocky smirk, Nicole moved her hand so only one was running up the inside of Waverly’s thigh, which she stopped just before getting to the thin fabric that was the only barrier between her and Waverly’s center. She could feel the heat radiating from the girl’s core as she watched the brunette’s chest rising and falling from her heavy breathing in anticipation of what Nicole would do next.

“Are you wet?” 

Without hesitation, Waverly nodded her head as she swallowed thickly. 

Nicole leaned in and whispered in Waverly’s ear, _“Maybe later I can clean that up for you.”_

As soon as the words left her mouth, the bathroom door swung open causing Waverly and Nicole to quickly scramble apart. The girl looked at them curiously and gave them an awkward smile before rushing into one of the stalls.

Nicole bit back her laughter as Waverly smacked her in the arm. “I hate you,” she whispered as she picked up her backpack and shoved it into Nicole’s hands.

“What’s this for?” 

“Well thanks to you, now I have to clean myself up,” she said in a soft voice so only Nicole could hear. “Take that to our next class and save me a seat. I’ll be there in a minute.”

With an amused chuckle, Nicole shook her head. She gave Waverly a quick, quiet kiss on the lips before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

**_September_ **

“Waverly, Nicole is here!” Gus yelled from the front door before turning back to the redhead with a smile. “Come inside darlin’.” 

Nicole walked through the door with a small wrapped box in her hands as she smiled at her girlfriend running down the stairs. “Hey you. Happy birthday.” She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her in a tight hug. When they pulled back to look at each other, Waverly noticed the box in Nicole’s hand.

“Is that for me?”

“Yeah, it’s your present,” Nicole replied with a grin. “Do you want to open it now before everyone gets here? Or later with the rest of them? I don’t mind either way.”

“Depends, is it safe to open in front of other people?” Waverly chuckled.

Nicole shook her head in amusement. “Yes, it’s safe.” 

“I think I’ll go ahead and open it now either way.” Waverly eagerly took the present out of her girlfriend’s hands and hastily tore off the paper — much to Nicole’s amusement — before opening the box. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a gorgeous angel pendent necklace. She held it up in front of her face as she watched the angel twirl back and forth from the movement, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“I uh, got an angel because you remind me of one.” A nervous smile spread across Nicole’s face as she shoved her hands in the front pockets of her jeans.

“It’s perfect. I love it. I love you. Thank you, baby.” Waverly stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck as she buried her face in her shoulder.

Nicole instinctively wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and closed her eyes while inhaling the scent of her lavender shampoo. Even though they stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime, the hug was over all too soon and Nicole sighed as Waverly pulled away.

“Will you put it on for me?” Waverly held the necklace out for Nicole to take before turning around and holding her hair up so it was out of the way.

Wynonna trotted down the stairs and looked at her sister and her girlfriend curiously. “What kind of gay shit is this?”

“Look at this gorgeous necklace Nicole got me!” Waverly grinned as she held the pendent out towards Wynonna as far as it would go.

With squinting eyes, Wynonna studied the necklace. “An angel?”

“Yeah, because I remind her of an angel.” Waverly leaned into Nicole’s side as she rested her head on the redhead’s shoulder, and Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly while smiling down at her.

Wynonna snorted. “Oh yeah? Just wait until you have to live with her. She hogs the bathroom, and when you finally do get to use it, it’s very...well, let’s just say _un_ -angel like.” She winked in Nicole’s direction with a cunning smirk.

“That’s not true!” Waverly shouted defensively before turning to Nicole with wide eyes. “That’s not true, don’t believe her.”

Nicole chuckled at how cute Waverly was being, worried that she’d actually believe anything Wynonna said.

“What time are your little friends getting here?” Wynonna crossed her arms and leaned against the bannister.

“In a couple of hours,” Waverly replied. “Chrissy should be here soon to help get everything set up though.”

“You got any snacks set up yet?”

Waverly lowered her eyes. “ _No_. Because I knew you would eat them all.”

“Dammit. You know me too well.” Wynonna shook her head as she walked towards the door. “I’m going down to Shorty’s to get some food to go and then I’ll help you set up and shit. Be back before you can successfully finish banging.” She narrowed her eyes at the two before slipping out the door.

Nicole looked at the door in curiosity. “I can’t tell if that was a warning or a challenge.” She turned towards Waverly with a mischievous smirk, and the brunette rolled her eyes.

“Either way, we have too much to do to get ready for this party. Now come on, let’s get started on those cutout decorations.” She grabbed Nicole’s hand and dragged her up the stairs, and the redhead reluctantly followed with a groan.

———

“Waverly, this party is so cool!” Beth said excitedly as she grabbed Waverly’s arm.

Waverly smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Well, I’m just glad the whole squad could make it. Even the new members.” She waved to Poppy across the living room, who shyly waved back.

“Yeah well, you know how Rosita is. She’s very persuasive. In some ways, more than Stephanie was as captain.”

“She really is,” Waverly chuckled as she brought her cup up to her lips. Wynonna may have supplied them with some alcohol, which Waverly wasn’t too happy about at first, but didn’t mind after she accepted the idea that she was allowed a night of fun — especially on her birthday. 

As the two continued to talk, Rosita danced over towards them and wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulders. “Hey birthday girl! You having fun?”

“More than I thought I’d have with people getting drunk. I expected more glass smashing.” She chuckled lightly.

“Hey, all you need to do is let loose and not worry so much for a little bit.” Rosita replied.

“I know, I know. I’m working on it.”

“Speaking of _letting loose_ , where’s your hot girlfriend?” Rosita smirked as she nudged Waverly in the elbow.

“Ohhh yes, where’s your lady?” Beth chimed in.

A small smile formed on Waverly’s face as she slightly blushed. “She’s around. Talking to some of the guys I think.”

“Well make sure you schedule in some _fun_ with her tonight _,_ if you catch my drift.” Rosita wiggled her eyebrows.

With a cocky smile, Waverly replied, “What makes you think I haven’t already?” She quickly took a sip of her drink as both Rosita and Beth’s jaws dropped in surprise.

“Damn girl!” Rosita playfully pushed Waverly in the arm. “Happy birthday to you!”

“I’m actually so jealous.” Beth whined. “I’m so single that it’s not even funny.”

“You’ll find someone,” Waverly reassured Beth before adding, “You both will.”

Rosita held up her hands defensively. “Hey, I’m perfectly okay with being single. Keeps me focused. Besides, it’s not like I’m not getting any. I’ve had my fair share of booty calls.” She winked, and Beth rolled her eyes.

“Great, so it’s just me wearing the chastity belt then.” The dark redhead shook her head. “Even Chrissy is getting laid.”

“Why yes, yes I am.” Chrissy walked up to them with a smirk. “Sounds like I got here just in time.”

“We were just talking about Beth’s singledom,” Waverly laughed.

“You’ll find someone, sweetie.” Chrissy reached out a sympathetic hand towards Beth. 

“Well, it’s my senior year, so I hope I can at least get a date for homecoming and prom.” Beth sighed with a shake of her head. “I blame it on my brother for being so creepy. Nobody wants to date the sister of the school pariah.”

Rosita nodded her head. “Yeah, Tucker is pretty creepy.” She turned to Waverly and Chrissy. “Speaking of senior year, since we’re graduating that means one of you is going to be cheer captain next year. Any thoughts on who it’s going to be?”

“Oh, Waverly can have it.” Chrissy quickly said as she waved her hands and shook her head, as if declining a gift. “I’m more of a follower than a leader.”

“Valedictorian and cheer captain? That doesn’t sound like pressure at all.” Waverly chugged the rest of her drink, much to the other girls’ amusement. 

Chrissy wrapped her arm around Waverly’s and in a confident tone said, “Hey, you’ve got a whole year before having to even think about any of that.” 

“Well, eleven months.” Beth corrected, and Chrissy gave her the side eye.

Feeling the stress beginning to spread throughout her entire body like a virus, Waverly felt the need for a change of scenery. “I’m going to go find Nicole.” She set her empty cup down on the table and slid her arm out of Chrissy’s. As soon as she walked through the kitchen, she was roughly and unexpectedly pulled to the side, causing her to lose her balance and stumble. “Ow! Wynonna!” She chided.

“Oh relax, you’re fine,” the older Earp waved her hand in dismissal.

Waverly rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. “Is there a reason you dragged me over here?”

“Okay, so you know how you opened presents earlier?”

Waverly quirked an eyebrow. “Uh huh?”

“Well, the reason why you didn’t open one from me is because I forgot to get you one.”

Waverly let out a short huff as she shook her head. “I’m so surprised,” she stated with unmistakable sarcasm in her voice.

“ _But_ , not anymore! I just got you the _perfect_ gift.” Wynonna sported a proud smile as she rested her hands on her hips.

After looking around in confusion, Waverly asked, “Well, where is it?”

“Check your email.” The older Earp smirked.

Waverly pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and saw an email notification. It was a forwarded email from Wynonna with the Subject _‘Reservation Confirmation’._ She furrowed her brow. “Hotel reservations?”

“Happy birthday! They’re for next weekend. For you and Haught, obviously. Hope you don’t have work.”

Waverly smiled in excitement at the thought of being alone with Nicole in a hotel room. “Well, I do. But maybe I can get someone to switch shifts with me so I’ll get off earlier.”

“That’s perfect! You guys can go to the hotel afterwards and have a romantic night!” Wynonna gagged at her own words. “What is happening to me? Romantic night? Ugh, gross. Just make sure you two fuck each other’s brains out.” She leaned in towards her sister and said with only half her mouth moving, _“Especially since you’ve been a little cranky lately.”_

“Hey!” Waverly smacked her sister. “I have not!”

“You have, but that’s beside the point. Trust me Waves, hotel sex is amazing. Fresh sheets, free TV, and room service.” She stood proudly with her hands on her hips.

“Wait, we’re allowed to order room service?” Waverly asked excitedly.

“Hell no! Or at least not with my money. You gotta pay for that shit on your own.”

Waverly sighed, even though she wasn’t surprised by the answer. A small smile formed on her face as she looked between the email and her sister. “Thank you, Wynonna. This is actually really thoughtful.”

“Eh don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t mention it. I don’t want Gus to know I spent that much on a gift for you since I’m supposed to be paying her back for the damages to my truck.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have raced that guy.” Waverly shrugged.

“He was being an asshole! But whatever. I’m just glad I finally found a job at the vape shop instead of having to work at Shorty’s. Even if it is a bit of a drive.”

“I’m glad you did too,” Waverly smiled. “But seriously, thank you.” She hugged her sister, and Wynonna hugged her back with a smile. “I’m going to go find Nicole and share the good news.”

“You go do that. I’m gonna go find some football players to mock.” 

Waverly watched her sister walk out of the kitchen with a small smile and a shake of her head before going out to the back yard to find Nicole. She wasn’t surprised when she noticed the redhead with Jeremy, Robin, and Perry playing beer pong — something Wynonna had set up. 

“There you are,” Waverly smiled as she walked up behind Nicole and wrapped her arms around her waist, slightly startling the redhead.

“Hey babe.” Nicole turned around and gave Waverly a proper hug. “You having a good birthday?”

“More than good.” She smiled up at the redhead and placed a quick kiss on her lips, and ignored the way Robin and Jeremy looked at each other as Perry took his turn tossing the ping pong ball into the cups. “Guess what Wynonna got me?”

“Some weed?” Nicole teased.

“Surprisingly, no.” She chuckled before continuing, “She got us hotel reservations for next weekend.”

Nicole’s eyes widened. “Like, for just you and me?”

With her bottom lip between her teeth in a smile, Waverly nodded. “Mhm.”

“So, we’re going to have a hotel room all to ourselves all night long? Where we can do whatever we want, for as long as we want...as loudly as we want?” 

Waverly giggled at the excitement in her girlfriend’s voice and her eyes. “Think your mom will let you go?”

“She will if I tell her we’re having a sleepover at Chrissy’s house.”

“That’s genius! I’ll tell Gus the same.”

“And Chrissy can cover for us.”

“And I’m sure Wynonna will too.”

“Perfect.” Nicole smiled.

“Yeah, perfect.” Waverly smiled back as she stared at Nicole, but shook herself out of her thoughts before she could get too lost in the girl’s dimples. “Do you want to dance with me?”

Nicole raised an eyebrow and looked around the yard. “Here?”

“No silly,” Waverly laughed in amusement. “Inside, where the music is and all the other people are dancing.”

“Oh.” Nicole smiled. “Sure. Maybe we could recreate that first party we ever went to together. And more specifically, the dancing.” Nicole smirked.

“Only if you don’t run away this time.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and started to guide her inside the house.

———

The next weekend couldn’t go by quickly enough for Waverly and Nicole. They had both agreed to abstain from having sex in order to build up the anticipation and make their night together at the hotel more exciting, but it was way more difficult than either of them had expected. _Especially_ with how much they had been teasing each other. Thankfully, the drive went by quickly – although that might’ve been from how quickly Nicole was driving. They had decided to take Chrissy’s car and leave Nicole’s SUV in her driveway to really sell it to her mom that she actually was at a sleepover. 

“Are we there yet?” Waverly asked impatiently as she looked over at the GPS on Nicole’s phone.

“Almost baby,” the redhead chuckled. “Only five more minutes.” She looked over with a smirk before adding, “But I bet I can easily make it in three.”

“I feel like for our safety I shouldn’t let you, but I really want to be there right now. So, let’s compromise and say four.”

“Done.” Nicole pressed her foot on the gas a little harder, and ended up getting them there right when the four-minute mark hit. They checked into the hotel – under Wynonna’s name, of course – and practically ran to the elevator. As the doors closed, leaving them alone in the small space, they looked at each other as if debating whether or not to have a cliché steamy make out session before anybody caught them. But their room was only up one floor, so they figured that probably wouldn’t be the best choice. 

When the elevator dinged signaling that they were on the second floor, Nicole looked over at Waverly with a grin and whispered, _“Race ya.”_

Waverly looked back at her in confusion, but as soon as the doors opened and Nicole ran out, she realized what the redhead had meant and quickly darted out the door between the two people trying to get on the elevator. “Sorry! Excuse me!” She got to their room just in time for the door to shut in her face. With narrowed eyes, she blew the hair out of her eyes with a sharp exhale before knocking on the door. The door slowly opened, revealing Nicole with a charming smile on her face.

“May I help you?”

“Yes, I’d like to get into _our_ room please.” Waverly replied with her arms folded across her chest.

“Oh, why that’s very presumptuous of you. Are you always this forward when you want to get laid?” Her charming smile quickly transformed into a cocky one.

Catching onto Nicole’s game of ‘strangers’, Waverly raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Now who’s being presumptuous?” She pushed Nicole aside and entered the room, and Nicole just laughed before closing the door…which she quickly opened back up to place the _‘do not disturb’_ sign on the outside handle before shutting it again.

“Holy cow. Wynonna really went all out with this room!” Waverly examined the suite in awe before looking inside the bathroom. “And there’s a huge tub with water jets!”

“Really? I was too busy looking at the bed,” Nicole said in a smooth, sultry voice as she grabbed Waverly’s hand and gently led her back into the bedroom. 

“Ah, yes. Looks very comfy for when we’re watching a movie on this big screen TV.”

“Oh? Is that what we’re doing?” She sat down on the bed and pulled Waverly closer to stand between her legs as she looked up into her favorite pair of hazel eyes. 

Waverly shrugged and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders. “I mean, there’s not really anything else to do, is there?”

“Well in that case, we better at least make it an X-rated movie then.” Nicole reached underneath Waverly’s skirt and dragged her short nails up the backs of her thighs until the felt the fabric of the brunette’s underwear hugging her ass in a way that she knew was sexy as hell.

With fire in her eyes, Waverly roughly slid her hands up Nicole’s neck and into her hair, bunching it in her fists as she got up on Nicole’s lap so that her knees were on the mattress on either side of the redhead before saying, “Oh, it’ll _definitely_ be X-rated in here tonight.” With those words, she hastily leaned forward while pulling Nicole into a rough kiss as she pressed her body up against her girlfriend’s torso. A small moan escaped from the back of Nicole’s throat and was muffled by Waverly’s mouth. With her hands on Waverly’s ass, Nicole stood up holding the brunette against her waist and turned around before dropping them both onto the bed. When she felt Waverly wrap her legs around her, she rolled her hips against the brunette’s center and felt a burst of electricity shooting throughout her entire body at the sound Waverly made.

“God I’ve been wanting this so badly. I thought tonight would never get here.” Nicole whispered as she brushed her fingers through Waverly’s hair while studying her gorgeous face under the light of the lamp. She truly did look like an angel.

“Me neither. But we’re here now, and we have this whole room to ourselves. We can do whatever we want, _wherever_ we want.” Waverly bit her bottom lip at the thought of her and Nicole in the bath tub together.

“I know. I almost don’t even want to start because I don’t want this night to ever end.” Nicole chuckled.

Waverly smiled as she rested her hands on Nicole’s cheeks and brushed her thumbs across her girlfriend’s cheekbones. “Me neither. But we have all night baby. We’ll make the most of it.”

“You bet we will.”

“Hey, I love you.” She smiled.

Nicole couldn’t help but grin anytime she heard those words. “I love you too.” She leaned down and gave Waverly a soft kiss on the lips, where she lingered before moving down the brunette’s torso. She lifted Waverly’s top up to just under her chest and kissed the soft skin of her abdomen. 

Waverly arched her back so that she could reach underneath and unhook her own bra. As soon as she did, she dropped back down and pulled it off so that Nicole could give her breasts some attention. She was thankful for having such a smart, attentive girlfriend who could quickly figure out what she wanted most of the time without having to say anything, because Nicole’s hands were on her breasts, teasing her nipples within seconds.

“I love the way you squirm under my touch,” Nicole teased as she put a little more pressure on Waverly’s nipples between her fingers, effectively causing her to writhe beneath the redhead as she grabbed onto one of Nicole’s forearms to keep her grounded.

“Baby…” Waverly rasped.

“Hmm?” Nicole asked as she dropped her lips down and kissed all over the brunette’s skin of her bare chest.

“Can you go down me please?”

Nicole smiled before placing one last soft kiss on the swell of her breast before lifting her head up and looking into Waverly’s eyes. “I would love to.”

She removed Waverly’s jeans and underwear and scooted down Waverly’s body to settle between her legs before hooking them over her shoulders. She rested her palms on Waverly’s hipbones before slowly dropping her head down and kissing all over her outer lips. She smiled at the way Waverly was pushing up into her, seeking more contact.

Normally Waverly loved being teased by Nicole, but tonight she was impatient. She didn’t want to wait any longer to feel the redhead’s tongue on her most sensitive spot, so she reached down and grabbed her head before pushing it against her center right where she wanted her.

Nicole found the sudden confidence extremely sexy, and didn’t waste any time in seeking out Waverly’s clit with her tongue. She circled the bud with slight pressure, knowing that it would drive Waverly absolutely insane, _and it did_. 

“Yes yes yes, ohh my god. I’m already so close baby.”

With excitement, Nicole moved her tongue at a slightly quicker pace, hoping to push her girlfriend over the edge. She couldn’t wait to make Waverly come almost as much as Waverly couldn’t. When the sounds of Waverly’s cries hit her ears, Nicole had to fight to hold in her giddy laughter. 

It didn’t take long for Waverly to notice this, even on her way back to reality. “What?”

“No nothing, I just…I don’t think I’ve ever heard you be that loud before.”

“Well, I was really turned on, and after this week it was really hard to hold off and we’re alone in the room so I just figured it was okay—”

“It’s not a bad thing! Not at all. I love it. I was just surprised by it, that’s all.”

“Really?”

_“Definitely.”_

“Well, in that case, I’ll be sure to remember not to hold back on the next one.”

Nicole was amazed at how a simple cocky smile could make Waverly look so cute, yet so sexy at the same time. “Oh, already thinking about the next one, huh?”

“That’s how good you are, baby.” She slid her hands down Nicole’s back over her button up shirt. “Wanna get naked?”

“With you? Always.”

Both of them took off all of their clothes as quickly as possible, as if it were some sort of race. Not a race to see who could do it the fastest – since all Waverly had on was a sweater anyways – but a race against the clock with their limited time. They only had one night, and even though they enjoyed the thought of staying up all night long, they knew that at some point they would unwillingly fall asleep. So they had to be efficient with their time.

Waverly stood up from the bed, and Nicole watched in awe as she walked over to her bag and bent down to search through it. _“Jesus,”_ she whispered to herself as she stared at her girlfriend’s naked body with her head propped up on her elbow on the bed.

As soon as Waverly found what she was looking for, she hid it behind her back and with a smile, walked over towards Nicole.

“What’s that?” The redhead asked curiously.

“You’ll see. Can you hand me my phone please?”

With a look of skepticism, Nicole reached over to the bedside table and passed Waverly her phone. She watched as the brunette moved her thumb across the screen, as if scrolling down a long list of something. Then, Waverly tapped her thumb, and music started playing from behind her back. Nicole quirked an eyebrow as Waverly moved her hand from behind her back, revealing her small Bluetooth speaker before setting it down.

“Some mood music?”

“Not exactly.” Waverly smirked as she pulled Nicole up and guided her to sit in the armchair in the corner of the room. 

“What’s going on?”

“Just a little something I’ve been practicing all week.” Waverly hoped that her face showed confidence to mask how nervous she was on the inside. She’d never given anyone a lap dance before, and although she knew she had the moves, she was still afraid she would look silly. But she didn’t want Nicole to know that, so she swallowed it down and put on the face of someone who knew exactly what they were doing, and owned it – something she had gotten a lot of practice doing from cheerleading and often putting on a show.

“Oh, fuck,” Nicole whispered with her chin dropped at the realization of what was about to happen. Not only was she about to get a lap dance, but they were both completely naked from head to toe. She’d never had a lap dance before, let alone a _naked_ lap dance. Just the thought alone had her dripping in that chair, and she had a feeling that it was going to end up being better than she could ever imagine.

Waverly stared into eager eyes as she swayed her hips a couple of times with the music. She leaned down and braced herself on the tops of Nicole’s thighs with a smile. With her face just inches away from Nicole’s, she mouthed along with the lyrics before standing back up to a straight position. She then swung her leg over and positioned herself with her knees on the chair on either side of Nicole — like she had been before when they were on the bed — only this time instead of sitting on Nicole she was sitting up so that she wasn’t making any contact. Instead, her bare sex hovered over Nicole’s body with her arms draped over her shoulders, and Nicole shouldn’t help but stare. 

With wide eyes, Nicole watched as Waverly rolled her hips in time with the music, getting closer and farther away from her. Her mind began to drift to the thought of Waverly pushing up against her and riding her tongue. She wondered what it would be like to have Waverly sitting on her face for a brief moment, until she was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of Waverly spreading Nicole’s legs and dropping her ass between them. Nicole gasped at the sight of Waverly’s perfect back in front of her, bent over and putting everything on full display. She hadn’t even noticed Waverly get off of her lap, but she didn’t care how Waverly got there. She was just glad that she was there.

Suddenly, Waverly spun around with the music and while still holding Nicole’s legs apart, slowly sunk down until she was on her knees. Nicole watched with wide eyes as Waverly mouthed the last little bit of the lyrics before sticking out her tongue and slowly stroking it all the way up Nicole’s slit.

_“Fffffuck”_ Nicole hissed as she tightly gripped the soft arms of the chair while involuntarily dropping her had back, as if she had lost control over the muscles in her neck. She quickly picked it back up and stared down at brunette hair – since Waverly’s face was buried between her legs.

Waverly didn’t stop or slow down at Nicole’s reaction. Instead, she continued the movements of her tongue, exploring every part of Nicole’s sex with fervor, as if it was something completely new and exciting. 

“Jesus, Waves,” Nicole breathed out as she continued to writhe in the chair underneath her girlfriend’s touch. She hesitated her hand above the arm of the chair for a moment before bringing it down to grip Waverly’s hair. She felt the brunette pick up the pace of whatever it was she was doing — her mind was still unable to catch up with the intense pleasure she was feeling — and muffled moans escaped her mouth as she bit down on the knuckles of her freehand. She felt everything building up, and before she even had a chance to process that she was about to come, her legs were shaking from the earth-shattering orgasm taking over her entire body. She dropped her hand from her mouth, not even caring that she had broken some skin from biting down on her knuckles, and gripped the arm of the chair as she tightened the grip of her other hand around soft brunette locks.

With a smile, Waverly happily cleaned up the mess she had made with gentle strokes of her tongue, until she decided that she was finished. She gave a delicate kiss to Nicole’s mound before sitting back on her heels while lovingly rubbing her hands up and down the tops of Nicole’s thighs as she looked up into her eyes.

“What the fuck.” Nicole rasped as she continued to catch her breath. There was no smile on her face or anything other than wide eyes, and Waverly wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what the fuck. That was...that was like, _next level_.” She squinted her eyes in skepticism. “Have you been practicing or something?”

Waverly chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders. “Only on you.”

“Well, it’s paying off, because _damn_.” A small smile finally formed on Nicole’s face and she shook her head in disbelief as she slowly sat up and leaned forward to give Waverly a kiss of gratitude. She pulled back when she felt Waverly’s hand on her cheek and opened her eyes to see that familiar smile that made her melt.

“So uh, what are your thoughts about baths?”

Nicole looked at her in curiosity, unsure about where the conversation was headed. “I’m more of a shower kind of girl myself, but I don’t mind a bath every once in a while.”

Waverly nodded before continuing, “And, what are your thoughts on taking a bath with another person? More specifically, with me...” She trailed off as she shifted her eyes.

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable Waverly was when her nerves got the better of her. She lifted Waverly’s chin with her index finger until they were making eye contact. “I say, let’s take a bath.”

As she stood up from the chair, she helped Waverly up to her feet before pulling her into the bathroom. She laid out the bathrobes for them to easily access when they were finished, and turned on the water to make sure it was nice and warm as she filled up the tub.

“Think it’ll be big enough for the both of us?” Nicole teased, alluding to the fact that it was gigantic.

“I think we’ll manage,” Waverly replied with a wink. “You get in first.”

Nicole stepped in the tub and sat down with her back against the end wall as she spread her legs out so Waverly could sit in between them. 

As soon as she got herself situated, Waverly leaned back against Nicole’s body and sighed at the warm feeling of skin against her back, mixed with the warm feeling of the water around her lower half. She stretched her legs out and smiled at Nicole moving her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck for the redhead to kiss. “That feels really good,” Waverly said with her eyes closed and her head resting back against Nicole’s shoulder.

“What about this?” Nicole brought her wet hands up and rubbed them over Waverly’s breasts, dampening her soft skin and causing her nipples to stiffen underneath her touch.

With a sigh of pleasure, Waverly reached one arm up and grabbed Nicole’s face to pull her into a kiss. Their tongues danced for a while, as if they had been practicing a new routine. Without breaking the kiss, Nicole smoothly slid her hand down the front of Waverly’s body, taking a detour around her center and to her inner thigh as she massaged the skin underneath the water. Waverly immediately opened her legs as wide as they would go, opening herself up for Nicole. 

When the redhead was satisfied that she had gotten Waverly worked up enough, she trailed her hand up her thigh and ran her fingers through her folds.

Waverly finally broke the kiss and gasped at the feeling of Nicole touching her. Even though she’d done it several times, it always surprised her just how good it felt. She closed her eyes and reached down to rest her hand on top of Nicole’s, feeling her movements as she pleasured her.

After a few minutes of running her fingers up and down, Nicole pushed a finger inside to the first knuckle and slowly thrusted a few times before going in deeper until she was all the way in. She let Waverly get used to her being inside before adding a second digit.

“I love when you fill me up,” Waverly rasped as she slowly rolled her hips in time with Nicole’s thrusts and dropped her hand down to the redhead’s thigh. “Makes me feel all warm inside.”

“Mmm, well I love feeling inside you,” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear, and a smile formed on her face when she felt Waverly shiver against the front of her body. “I love the way my fingers move inside you with ease because you’re so ready for me. Aren’t you?”

_“Mhm.”_ Waverly gave a few large nods of her head as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip.

With her fingers buried deep inside Waverly, Nicole moved her fingertips a bit to explore around before slowly pulling back, feeling Waverly’s walls along the way and earning a reaction from the brunette. “Want me to go faster baby?”

Without hesitation, Waverly fervently nodded her head, and Nicole instantly picked up her pace. She dropped her head back to Nicole’s right shoulder again and reached her left arm up to wrap around the back of Nicole’s neck as she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Nicole’s fingers pumping inside her. 

The small moans and whimpers that continuously fell from Waverly’s lips turned Nicole on to no end, and she needed to feel something. She wrapped her left arm around Waverly’s waist to hold her steady as she rocked her hips against Waverly’s back. She knew it wouldn’t be enough to get her to an orgasm, but the stimulation was enough to keep her satisfied.

“Ohhh keep going baby,” Waverly moaned as she felt herself getting closer. She dropped the hand that wasn’t holding onto Nicole’s neck down to her clit and began rubbing circles. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” She begged.

“I won’t baby. I’m gonna keep going until I feel you coming around me.”

Something about those words sent a fresh wave of arousal between Waverly’s legs, and ultimately sent her flying over the edge.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I’m coming, I’m coming, oh my god baby FUUUCK!” Waverly shouted without holding back one bit, and her entire body rocked as she rode out her orgasm.

Nicole slowed down the movement of her fingers, but continued to grind against Waverly’s back even more, desperately seeking out her release. She knew it wouldn’t be enough though, and she knew Waverly wouldn’t be able to reach her from that angle to touch her with her hands. So, she reached down between her own legs and rubbed her clit with quick strokes.

Waverly felt Nicole touching herself and moved forward a bit to give her some room. She really wanted to turn around and watch, but the way Nicole was pawing at her breasts told her that her position against Nicole’s body was aiding in her reaching her orgasm. So instead, she just ran her hands up and down Nicole’s thighs that were resting outside of hers and whispered words of encouragement, until Nicole felt her abdomen clench as the heat flowed through her body.

High pitched moans tumbled from Nicole’s lips as she gripped one of Waverly’s breasts and slowed her fingers against her bud as she came down from her release. She let out a long, heavy sigh and pulled her hand out from between their bodies to wrap both arms around Waverly’s torso as she dropped her forehead onto Waverly’s upper back.

“Was that okay?” Her voice was slightly muffled from her head being against Waverly’s body and her face being pointed down.

“Of course it’s okay, baby.”

“I don’t want you to think I didn’t want you to touch me. I just figured it would be easier then you having to move around to a good position.”

“I know, and really, it’s okay. It was hot.” 

Nicole couldn’t see the smirk on Waverly’s face, but she could hear it. She smiled dumbly as she hugged Waverly tighter before lifting her head and sliding down against the tub wall so that they were in a more reclined position. They laid there for a few moments with only the sounds of their breathing filling the room, until Nicole finally broke the silence...

“We never got the soap out.”

Waverly looked over at the bathroom sink where the wrapped-up soap bar was laying and shrugged. “Looks like you have to get out and grab it.”

“Why me?” Nicole whined.

“Because you love me.” Waverly grinned at the redhead as soon as she finished her sentence and pushed her body even closer to Nicole’s.

Nicole smiled lovingly as she squeezed Waverly and buried her face in the crook of her neck before placing a kiss there. “I do. Okay, how about this. I’ll get the soap, and you figure out how to get the water jets working.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!
> 
> ———
> 
> New chapter next Monday!


	20. Junior Year (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole spend their first Christmas together. Then they take a next step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/19F_sPutOo3ejZ9UougkGhdKsc2QWg6Ly?usp=sharing
> 
> ———
> 
> Also, if you enjoy my content and want to support me, please read [ this post ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com/post/187870497220/buy-odaatlover-a-coffee-ko-ficomodaatlover) on how to do so!

**_December_ **

****

Nicole and Waverly walked through the front door of the Yorke residence hand-in-hand. Every year, Pete and Kyle hosted a Christmas party for the popular kids. Since Pete graduated last year, Kyle was taking over the hosting duties this year – which basically just meant getting food, alcohol, and making a solid music playlist. Even though it didn’t seem like much of a responsibility, everyone was skeptical about whether or not he’d be able to carry on the brotherly tradition by himself, but much to their surprise it was actually going better than it ever had in the past.

“Man, Kyle really outdid himself,” Nicole said with an impressed look on her face as she looked around at the neon lights coating the walls of the darkened house.

“It’s not very Christmassy though.” Waverly pouted.

Nicole couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend. “Waves, it’s not _that_ kind of Christmas party. It’s just like every other party, but thrown during Christmas break.”

“All I’m saying is they shouldn’t call it a Christmas party if there’s not going to at least be Christmas music playing.”

Nicole shook her head and chuckled.

“Hey Haught, over here!” Kyle beckoned.

Nicole gave him a head nod and a smile as she started to walk over towards where the guys were sitting, but stopped when she felt Waverly’s hand slip out of hers. She looked back at her girlfriend curiously.

“You go. I’m going to go get something to drink.”

“You want me to get it?”

“No, that’s okay. You go.” Waverly smiled. “Want anything?”

“Just a soda is good,” Nicole said gratefully before walking over to where the basketball team was sitting on the couch.

“Glad you could make it!” Kyle said as he gave her a handshake. “Wouldn’t want our team captain to miss out on the party of the year.”

“Only because Stephanie isn’t here anymore to throw her parties!” One of the guys said with a laugh, and Kyle smacked him in the chest.

“Shut up, Earl!”

“I still can’t believe you got dumped, bro.” Stevie, who was a junior, added with a shake of his head.

With a heavy sigh, Kyle slumped back into the couch. “Yeah, well, Steph said she was too old to be dating high school boys now that she’s in college.” He tilted his head back and took a shot, letting the alcohol burn down his throat.

“Man, that’s cold,” Stevie replied sympathetically as he patted Kyle on the back, but Kyle just shrugged it off.

“It’s whatever. Plenty of hot girls in the sea.” He looked over at Nicole sitting in the recliner beside him. “Speaking of hot girls, you and Waverly seem pretty solid.”

Nicole clenched her jaw in an attempt to fight off her smile. She often found herself feeling like one of the guys whenever she was around them. Albeit, a more mature version, but one of them nonetheless. And she didn’t want to come off as this lovey dovey kind of person around them, in fear that they wouldn’t take her seriously. Especially since she was the captain of the basketball team now, since Champ thankfully transferred to another school. Not that they would’ve voted for him again anyways. “Yeah, we’re good. Can’t believe we’ve been together for almost a year.”

Earl leaned forward towards her from where he was sitting beside Kyle on the couch, as if he was about to share some sort of secret. “Okay, but for real…are you ever going to share your secret?”

Nicole furrowed her brow as she slowly shook her head. “Secret to what?”

“You know. Like, how girls do it. It’s like some big mystery and I want in on it.”

The rest of the team just sat there silently. Sure, they had all been wondering the same thing for quite some time, but none of them were stupid enough to actually ask. But since Earl did, they were all hoping Nicole would answer.

“Earl, are you really asking me to tell you how I have sex with my girlfriend?” She looked him dead in the eyes.

“Well, yeah? Look, you don’t have to give specific details, just the overall explanation of it.” A smug smile formed on his face as he slowly sat back against the couch. “Unless you want to share the details, then I’m all for that.”

Nicole rolled her eyes as she shook her head. “I’m not answering that. You can google it yourself.” She shifted her eyes before adding, “But like, get your info from a _real_ website. Not just some porno. Maybe an article written by people in the LGBTQ community or something. I’ll send you a link to the group chat.”

Earl groaned at the answer. “You sure you don’t just want to tell us yourself?”

“I’m sure.” Nicole said with narrowed eyes.

“Speak of the devil!” Kyle smiled as Waverly walked up with two drinks in her hand – a soda for Nicole and a water for herself. “Lookin’ good tonight Waverly!” He unconsciously eyed her body in her festive red dress, and cowered a bit when he noticed Nicole glaring at him. “I mean, in a respectful way, of course. You look very pretty.”

“Thanks, Kyle. You can thank Nicole. She actually helped me pick this dress out.” She sat on the arm of the recliner and gracefully wrapped her arm around Nicole’s shoulders as she crossed her smooth legs from shaving right before leaving.

The guys on the team gulped as they looked at the couple.

“Maybe you should give her a thank you kiss,” Earl suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll thank her with something better than a kiss later, but you boys won’t get to see it. Nor will you ever know what it is.” Waverly winked as she stood up from the chair. “Robin and Jeremy just got here a few minutes ago. Want to come with me to hang out with them, baby?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Nicole smiled up at Waverly as she stood up and grabbed her hand to hold. “I’ll catch you guys later.”

As they walked out of the living room, Kyle smacked Earl upside the head and gave him a stern look.

“Ow! What the hell was that for dude?!” Earl complained as he rubbed his head.

“Have some respect, man. She’s our captain, and an honorary bro. You don’t just say stuff like that.”

“Don’t act like you all weren’t thinking it! I can’t be the only one who has imagined those two fucking.”

“You’re not, but you don’t _tell_ them that!” Kyle shook his head in disappointment as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Amateur.”

Waverly pulled Nicole through the crowd until they spotted Robin and Jeremy. “Hey guys!” They all took a moment to hug each other and complement each other’s outfits.

“Have you two been here long?” Robin asked.

“Nah, we pretty much just got here,” Nicole replied.

“Chrissy should be walking in any second now. I saw her pulling up as we were walking in.” Jeremy said as his hips started to subtly shake in time with the music.

Waverly looked over at the door and saw Chrissy walking in. “Oh, there she is. Chrissy! Over here!” She waved her hand high in the air, and the blonde started walking towards them.

“Hey guys! This is a pretty awesome party. Kyle has really outdone himself.”

“That’s what I said!” Nicole said excitedly, glad that someone else agreed with her.

“Okay, now that we’re all together, I’ve got something to ask you.” Waverly said, getting the group’s full attention. “How do we feel about going caroling Monday night?”

Jeremy gasped. “Oh my god, I love caroling! Can we dress up in costumes?!”

“I was about to say we should wear costumes!” Waverly exclaimed.

“Well, I’m assuming that means you can count us in.” Robin laughed at the pair squealing in excitement.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll go too.” Chrissy shrugged. “It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“What about Perry?” Nicole asked.

“He’s out of town for the next two weeks.” Chrissy frowned, earning a sympathetic back rub from the redhead.

“Okay, so caroling is a go!” Waverly nodded.

“Great. Now can we go party? I need to stop thinking about my boyfriend being in another country right now.” Chrissy sighed.

Waverly looped her arm through her best friend’s, and Chrissy rested her head on Waverly’s shoulder. “Come on, pouty. Let’s go dance.”

———

****

**_Christmas Eve Eve_ **

“I can’t believe you’re making me wear this.” Nicole said with a shake of her head as she walked into the living room from upstairs where she was changing into the elf costume Waverly had handed her.

Wynonna snorted as she eyed the ridiculous looking green outfit. “Nice ears!”

“You’re lucky I don’t have elf powers,” Nicole said through gritted teeth.

Waverly muffled her giggle behind her hand, and she shook her head when Nicole looked at her. “Okay, I know I sound like I’m laughing at you, but it’s really just because you look so freaking cute!”

“More like _lame_ ,” Wynonna said as she laughed, but she calmed down when Waverly shoved her on the couch.

Nicole trudged over towards the sofa and slumped down beside Waverly. “I just don’t get why I have to be the elf.”

“I told you baby, you’re the only one who fits the costume.” Waverly gave her a sympathetic look as she played with her hair.

“ _Fine._ ” Nicole sighed. “But make sure Santa knows that you’re still mine even though you’re dressed at Mrs. Claus.”

Waverly quirked an eyebrow. “Uh, Robin is dressing up as Santa Claus…”

“He can get pretty handsy.” Nicole shrugged teasingly, and Waverly shook her head in amusement.

“How about this, if you be a good elf while we’re out caroling, I’ll give you a _surprise._ ” Waverly winked as she bit her bottom lip.

Nicole squinted her eyes. “What kind of surprise?”

“One that involves you in a chair, this Mrs. Claus outfit, and me slowly getting out of it.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Nicole swallowed thickly as the two stared into each other’s eyes, but they were brought out of the intense moment by the sound of fake gagging noises coming from Wynonna as she got up from the couch.

“Okay, you two have officially ruined Christmas for me, and I will never be able to look at Mrs. Claus or elves the same way ever again.” Wynonna shuddered as she hurried up the stairs, and Nicole and Waverly just laughed in amusement. 

“Alright, we better get going or else we’re going to be late,” Waverly said as she helped a groaning Nicole off the couch.

———

_“…O' what fun it is to ride_ _in a one-horse open sleigh!”_

Mrs. Ross, the elderly neighbor down the street, smiled at the gang as they finished singing. She clapped her hands together in excitement. “Oh how lovely! What beautiful singing voices you all have.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Ross.” Waverly beamed. “Merry Christmas!”

“And Merry Christmas to you!” She waved and slowly shut the door as the group walked away.

Chrissy sighed as she snatched her reindeer ears off of her head. “Okay, _now_ are we done?”

“You’re just mad that Perry isn’t here.” Waverly stated.

“Correct. But also, we’ve gone to like fifty houses. Can we please just call it a night?”

Waverly shook her head. “It hasn’t been _fifty_ houses. And besides, we’re finally starting to sound kind of good!”

“What do you mean _finally_?” Jeremy asked with his hands on his hips over his gingerbread man costume, slightly offended.

“Well, you kind of tend to be a little sharp.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

“And Robin, no offense, but you kind of sound like a seal when you sing.”

“I told you I was tone deaf.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, but I’m starting to think you’re just overall deaf.” She turned to Chrissy. “And you just sound like you’re not even trying.”

“Because I’m not.”

“Okay wait,” Jeremy inserted himself between Waverly and Chrissy’s staredown. “If we sound so bad, then why has everyone told us we sound good? You heard Mrs. Ross, she said our singing was beautiful.”

“Well yeah, do you really think anyone would tell a bunch of caroling teenagers that they sound bad? They’re obviously just pitying us. If we were truly good, they’d be amazed.”

“Well, not all of us can sound as amazing as you Waverly.” Chrissy said sarcastically with an eye roll.

Jeremy held his hands out dramatically. “Hey, I’m in choir remember!”

Waverly scoffed as she crossed her arms. “Maybe there’s a reason why they always put you in the back.”

Nicole looked at Jeremy taking a step towards Waverly with fire in his eyes, as Waverly did the same. “Okay!” She held her hands between the two. “Come on guys, it’s Christmas.”

“Technically it’s Christmas eve eve,” Robin stated matter-of-factly.

“Either way, I think we should call it a night. It’s getting late.”

“Thank you!” Chrissy said with her hands raised in the air. “I’m going home. I’ll talk to you guys later.” She turned around and started walking back towards her house.

“Um, we parked at her house, so we’re gonna go too.” Robin said, and Jeremy just nodded. “Night guys.”

Waverly sighed and shook her head as she watched her friends walking down the lit sidewalk in the winter snow.

“You okay?” Nicole asked in concern.

“Yeah, why?”

“I don’t know. You’re getting kind of…mean.”

“Well they weren’t taking this seriously!” Waverly shouted as she pointed at the empty space where the other three had been previously standing.

“Do you think maybe you’re taking it a little too seriously? It’s not like we’re professional carolers or anything. We’re just a group of friends wanting to go around having fun. And it’s not fun when you’re being controlling.”

Waverly glared at her girlfriend. “Did you just call me controlling?”

Nicole shrugged. “Well, I mean, you’re kind of acting like it.”

Waverly pursed her lips and stared at Nicole for a moment. After what felt like an eternity of silence where Nicole was holding her breath just waiting to get yelled at, Waverly sighed and her face softened. “You’re right. I don’t know why I’m taking it so seriously.”

“I think you just really love Christmas.” Nicole chuckled as she took her elf ears off. She started walking down the street towards her house, and Waverly immediately started to walk with her.

“You know what, I do. And I want it to be like it was when we were kids, but it’s not.”

Nicole drew her eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”

“It used to be all magical and exciting and stuff, and now everyone is just sort of apathetic about it. Now that we’re growing up, it just doesn’t feel like anybody really cares anymore. Or at least not the way they used to. But I still care. I still want it to be magical and exciting. It’s Christmas, dammit! It’s literally called the most wonderful time of the year.”

With her right hand still shoved in her pocket, Nicole wrapped her left arm around Waverly’s shoulders. “How about we go back to my house and decorate some cookies while we watch a Christmas movie?”

Waverly’s eyes lit up as she turned to look at the redhead. “Really? But, I was going to do a sexy strip tease in this costume.”

Nicole swallowed thickly, fighting the desire to just stick to their original plan. But she wanted to make Waverly happy. “We can do it tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent.” Nicole smiled. “Besides, I already know how I’m going to beat you in our decorating contest.”

“Oh, so it’s a contest now?” Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep, and I’m going to kick your ass.”

“We’ll see about that.”

———

Waverly laid across the couch with her head on Nicole’s lap while Nicole slowly stroked her fingers through her hair. The previously full plate of cookies that was sitting on the coffee table was almost empty, which was mostly Nicole’s doing. When the credits started rolling, Waverly sat up and stretched her arms and legs before turning to face Nicole.

“I can’t believe you kept that costume on the entire time.” Waverly shook her head.

“It adds to the magic.” Nicole winked.

“Yeah but I thought you hated that costume.”

Nicole shrugged nonchalantly. “Eh, it’s kind of growing on me.”

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and looked into her eyes. “You’re so good to me.” They looked at each other for a brief second before a mischievous smirk started to spread across Waverly’s face. “Are you okay with me taking mine off?”

Not thinking anything of it, Nicole shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, sure babe.” It wasn’t until Waverly stood up and gave Nicole _the look_ that she realized what she was talking about. “Ohh, you mean—”

“I mean, we’ve still got time for that strip tease if you’re interested.”

“I’m _very_ interested.” Nicole grinned.

“Good. But not down here. Let’s go up to your room.”

“Good call.” Nicole jumped up from the couch and followed behind Waverly up the stairs, staring at her ass the entire way as she bit her lip. She grabbed her crotch and pulled at her damp boxers that were sticking to her center. The thought of Waverly in that costume may have crossed her mind a few times while they were watching the movie. When they got to Nicole’s room, Waverly guided her over to her desk chair and spun it around so that the back of it was against Nicole’s desk before pushing her down into it.

The first thing Waverly did was slowly pull her panties down her slender, tanned legs while making intense eye contact with Nicole. Once she stepped out of them, she held them up on the tip of her index finger before dropping them to the floor.

Nicole’s eyes lowered to Waverly’s center, and she nearly whined when she couldn’t see anything but the red and white fabric of Waverly’s costume. She felt the prickly heat on the skin of her body from the thick fabric of her green elf costume. “Wait, is it okay if I go ahead and take this costume off? Or does that mess up your plans?”

“No, you can take it off.”

Nicole quickly pushed the costume off of her body before sitting back down in her sports bra and boxers. Almost immediately, Waverly moved towards her and straddled her lap, and Nicole could feel the heat radiating from Waverly’s center. Sometimes she wished she had a desk chair with armrests, but at this very moment in time, she was thankful she didn’t.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and started kissing her as she grinded against her lap, and they both began to moan. She kissed over to Nicole’s ear and whispered, _“By the way, I’m not wearing a bra.”_

Nicole’s eyes went wide as she watched Waverly sit back and push the costume down her shoulders, all the way past her breasts and to her ribs. She wasted no time in kissing Waverly’s chest, and wrapped her lips around her nipples, causing the brunette’s head to fall back as she gasped.

When Nicole started to claw at Waverly’s costume, she knew that the redhead wanted it gone, so she stood up and fervently pushed it down until it was completely off of her body. As she did so, Nicole took off her boxers and sports bra, and Waverly sat back down on Nicole’s lap, connecting their completely naked bodies with one another. She rubbed herself against Nicole’s abdomen, and she never knew how much that would turn her on.

As much as the sight of Waverly getting herself off from grinding against her abs aroused Nicole to no end, she wished she could feel something. She tried to reach around and rub her clit, but with their position her arms were too short to comfortably reach. It was moments like this where she wished they had a strap-on. The thought of her wearing it and Waverly riding her in that chair sent a strong surge of warmth throughout her body. The thought couldn’t leave her head, and her center ached. She knew she needed her release in order to get rid of the sexual frustration. She flexed her abdominals and used her hands on Waverly’s backside to help bring the brunette to her orgasm.

Waverly started rocking faster as she gripped the tops of Nicole’s shoulders. She was aware of how much she was digging her nails into Nicole’s upper back, but she couldn’t loosen her grip. All of her muscles were uncontrollably tensed up as she approached her climax. She clenched her jaw and whimpered while her body shook as she felt her orgasm taking over. She slowed her movements as she finished before pulling back to look at the glistening skin on Nicole’s abdomen.

She didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed about just how much she came on the redhead, because almost as soon as she stood up, Nicole was pushing her down onto the bed and crawling on top of her. She squeaked as she hit the mattress, causing Nicole to freeze.

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked in concern.

“Yeah, sorry. You just surprised me. Keep going.”

Nicole was hesitant, but she was also really horny and needed to come. She looked into Waverly’s eyes for a moment and was met with nothing but reassurance, so she positioned herself so that Waverly’s thigh was between her legs and almost instantly started grinding her slick center against Waverly’s muscle. A loud moan escaped from the back of her throat when she felt her clit finally being stimulated. She wrapped one arm around Waverly’s shoulders so that it was underneath the weight of the brunette while she moved her other hand to grip the edge of the mattress above their heads, and buried her face in Waverly’s neck as she continued to desperately hump her leg.

Waverly found the whole thing _incredibly_ hot. She could feel her own arousal on Nicole’s stomach gliding against her body, while also feeling Nicole’s arousal coating her thigh. She gripped Nicole’s ass, feeling the muscles moving as Nicole thrusted her hips, and she never wanted to let go. She flexed her thigh a little bit, and sighed when Nicole’s breathing became even more ragged.

“Oh yeah baby, I’m getting close.” Nicole panted as she imagined that she was inside Waverly. “I’m getting ready to come.”

“I want to feel you,” Waverly replied as she pushed her thigh up slightly, knowing that it was just the thing needed to send Nicole flying over the edge.

“Oh fuck fuck, I’m coming! _Unghhh!_ ” Nicole’s thrusting diminished over the course of the minute it took for her contractions to subside, and she dropped down on top of Waverly as she caught her breath.

“Merry Christmas to me,” Waverly chuckled before playfully spanking Nicole, which elicited a small moan from the redhead.

Nicole lifted her head to look at Waverly. “It’s not Christmas yet. And either way, I think that was more of a gift to me, because fuck, that was hot _._ ”

“I completely agree. It was a present for both of us. So I guess it’s more like Merry Christmas to us.” She smiled.

“It’s not Christmas yet,” Nicole grumbled as she laid her head back down beside Waverly’s and gave her a small kiss on the cheek with a smile.

* * *

**_January_ **

Nicole heard the sound of a truck and jumped out of her bed towards the window. As soon as she saw the man step out of the truck with a box in his hand, she bolted out of her room and down the stairs. She paused at the front door, waiting for the doorbell to ring, not wanting to seem too desperate. She waited for the sound of the truck leaving before opening the door and grabbing her package. _“Yes!”_ She whispered to herself with a grin before shutting the door. As soon as she turned around, she saw her mom standing a few feet away, looking at her in concern.

“What was that?”

“A package for me.”

“Oh. What is it?”

Nicole’s face turned slightly red as she shook her head. “Um, just a birthday present from Waverly.”

Jessica’s face softened as a smile spread across it. “Well that’s nice of her.”

“Yep! I’m going to go upstairs and open it.” Nicole rushed past her mom and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. She sat in her chair with the box on her lap and her elbows resting on it as she typed out a text.

**[Nicole - 6:18 PM:]** IT’S HERE!!!

She set her phone down on her desk beside her and inspected the box for a few seconds before taking her pocketknife out of her desk drawer and running it through the cracks of the cardboard. She opened the flaps and saw two boxes – one containing a pretty realistic looking dildo, and the other containing a harness. She picked up the box containing the dildo and imagined actually fucking Waverly with it. She was brought out of her fantasy by the sound of her phone chiming, and she put the box back inside the shipping box and set it on the floor as she picked up her phone.

**[Waverly - 6:20 PM:]** OPEN IT!!!!!

**[Nicole - 6:20 PM:]** I already did!

**[Waverly - 6:20 PM:]** Well how is it??

**[Nicole - 6:20 PM:]** Oh. I haven’t actually taken it out yet. I just opened the box it shipped in.

**[Waverly - 6:20 PM:]** Well open it silly! And send me a picture. I want to see it

After taking a deep breath, Nicole picked up the box containing the dildo and opened it. She had no idea why she was so nervous, but her hands were practically shaking as she reached inside and pulled out the dildo. She played with it in her hands for a bit before holding it up and snapping a picture to send to Waverly.

**[Nicole sent a picture at 6:23 PM]**

**[Waverly - 6:23 PM:]** Okay wow. That’s a little bit bigger than I thought it would be 😳

**[Nicole - 6:23 PM:]** Do you like it though? Is it weirding you out or anything?

**[Waverly - 6:24 PM:]** It’s not weirding me out at all! I’m just worried about how I’m going to fit something that size inside me 😅

**[Nicole - 6:24 PM:]** It’s 5” which Google says is average size

**[Waverly - 6:24 PM:]** It should be fine. It just looks a lot bigger than your fingers 😂

**[Nicole - 6:24 PM:]** That’s because it is lol

**[Waverly - 6:25 PM:]** I’m sure it’ll look perfect for your body size and everything. If you want you can send me a pic of you wearing it just to make sure 😉

**[Nicole - 6:25 PM:]** Or I can just come over and show you in person 😏

**[Waverly - 6:25 PM:]** 😳

**[Waverly - 6:25 PM:]** YES

**[Waverly - 6:25 PM:]** DO THAT

**[Nicole - 6:25 PM:]** Lol alright I’m heading over now

Nicole packed the two boxes in her backpack and jogged down the stairs. “Mom, I’m going over to Waverly’s.”

“Are you staying over?” Jessica called from the living room.

“I don’t think so. We’re just gonna hang out for a bit, maybe watch a movie.”

“Okay, be safe walking home.”

“I will.”

Nicole practically ran towards Waverly’s house. After running up the porch steps, she knocked on the door and waited impatiently for it to open.

“Haughtstuff!” Wynonna said as she stepped aside. “Come on in.”

“Hey Wynonna,” Nicole said with a small smile as she walked through the door.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Uh, sure?” Nicole looked at Wynonna suspiciously.

“Okay, this might be kind of personal…” She shifted her eyes around the room before looking back at Nicole.

Nicole swallowed thickly. “Okay.” She hoped that Wynonna wasn’t about to ask her about the strap-on. She didn’t think it was something Waverly would tell her, but at the same time the sisters were pretty close.

Wynonna leaned in towards Nicole and asked, “Do you own any other pairs of shoes, or are those Converse the only ones you got?”

With an eye roll, Nicole shoved Wynonna in the arm, and the brunette stumbled back as she cackled.

“That’s not funny.”

“What’d you think I was gonna ask? Something sex related?”

“Well I don’t know, maybe! It _is_ your favorite subject.”

“Yeah, my favorite subject _to do_. As if I’d want to know anything about you doing my baby sister. Gross.”

“Yeah well, she doesn’t think it’s gross.” Nicole smirked, figuring she’d use the opportunity to get her retaliation. “In fact, just the other night she was practically _begging_ me to slip my fingers inside—”

“Jesus, Haught!” Wynonna interrupted as she covered her ears and grimaced. “Okay okay, you win. God.” She walked over to the couch and slumped down with the grimace still slightly on her face as Nicole smiled triumphantly at her and began making her way up the stairs.

“Hey!” Nicole said when she walked into Waverly’s room.

“Hey yourself!” Waverly smiled from where she was laying on her bed reading a book and sat up so Nicole could sit down. “You got it?”

Nicole took her backpack off and sat down in front of Waverly. “Oh, I got it.” She pulled out the box containing the dildo and handed it over to Waverly.

The brunette wasted no time in opening the box and pulling out the phallic item. Her eyes widened as she looked it over. “Wow. It feels so real!”

“Does it?” Nicole furrowed her brow. “How do you know?”

“Well, I mean, I’m just assuming.” Waverly chuckled. “I’ve never touched one so I don’t know for sure.”

“Oh.” Nicole laughed as she nodded. “That’s good though, because then it’ll feel real as I’m using it.” She paused for a moment as the nerves began to take over again. “It’s okay that it’s so real, right?”

“Yeah!”

“You don’t think we should’ve gotten one of those colored ones or anything? I mean, I figured you didn’t really like…you know, penises _._ ” Nicole said awkwardly as she began to rub the back of her neck.

“Well, it’s not so much that I don’t like penises, more like what they’re attached to. I think on you it would be really sexy.” She winked as she handed the dildo over to Nicole.

Nicole looked down and took the dildo before looking back up at the brunette curiously. “Really?”

“Yep.” Waverly nodded reassuringly. “Do you want to try it on and see how it feels? It’s totally okay if you’d rather do that on your own.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go ahead and put it on.” She pulled out the other box from her backpack and took the harness out before standing up and looking around. “Um, should I just do it here? I’m afraid to do it in the bathroom and possibly get caught walking out. But I kind of want to put it on somewhere where you can’t see me struggling.” She chuckled.

“What about in the closet?”

Nicole laughed and shook her head. “Sure, why not. I’ve lived there for most of my life anyways.” As soon as she got inside, she turned on the small lightbulb and put the dildo through the ring. She didn’t read the instructions, but everything was pretty self-explanatory. After a few minutes of struggling trying to get the straps on properly, she moved her hands around everything to make sure it felt in place, since she couldn’t see herself. As she looked down at the fake cock between her legs, she felt a spark of arousal and brought her hand down to stroke the length. She freaked out a little at how much it turned her on, but figured it was a normal thing, so she ignored it. She ran her hands over the straps once more for good measure before opening the door and slowly stepping out. “So? What do you think?”

Waverly’s eyes widened when she looked at Nicole standing in front of her, with a full on erection. Sure, it was just a toy, but the thought of Nicole thrusting it inside her while looking into her eyes gave her butterflies. “I think I want it to be this weekend already so that you can fuck me.”

“Waves,” Nicole whined. “Don’t say things like that! It turns me on.” She pouted as she sat on the bed.

“Sorry babe.” Waverly chuckled. She flitted her eyes down to the cock for a brief second before looking back up at Nicole.

“Did I ever thank you for my amazing birthday present?”

“You did. Several times, in fact.” Waverly giggled. “But technically it hasn’t happened yet.”

“Well, a strap-on and a weekend in a hotel room to use it is probably the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten. And even though it hasn’t happened yet, you still deserve a bunch of thank yous.” Nicole leaned over and gave Waverly a loving kiss.

“Do you think it’s weird that we keep getting sex for our birthdays?” Waverly laughed.

Nicole quickly shook her head. “I don’t even care. I’ll take sex with you over anything else. Or anything with you, honestly.”

“Me too.” Waverly nodded. “So, do you want to take that off and watch a movie or something? Or you can keep it on. Up to you.”

Nicole knew that Waverly was being completely serious, which she appreciated. “I think I’ll go ahead and take it off, because if I leave it on for much longer I won’t want to wait for this weekend.” She stood up and pushed the harness down her legs.

“Only two more days!” Waverly sat on the bed as she nervously picked at her fingernails. “Hey, uh, can I ask for something?”

After detaching the dildo from the harness, Nicole put the items back in their boxes before sitting on the bed beside Waverly, getting comfortable. “Sure.”

“Do you think it would be okay if I borrowed it sometime before we leave and practice or something? The size of it just scares me a little and I wanted to try it on my own first before we do anything. Just so that it doesn’t hurt and ruin the romantic mood.”

“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” Nicole pursed her lips. She didn’t want to say no, because she didn’t feel like she had a right to. But if she were being completely honest with herself, she really wanted Waverly’s first time feeling it to be with her. But she didn’t want to tell her that, since she knew this was something that would help calm Waverly’s nerves.

Waverly beamed as she snuggled into the side of Nicole’s body. “I’m literally the luckiest girl on the planet.”

“Only on the planet?” Nicole teased.

“Okay, in the whole universe.”

“That’s what I thought.” She chuckled.

Waverly sat up and stood up from the bed. “I’m going to get my laptop from downstairs. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Nicole smiled. As Waverly left the room, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Chrissy.

**[Nicole - 6:52 PM:]** Are you home tonight?

**[Chrissy - 6:52 PM:]** Yep! Why?

**[Nicole - 6:52 PM:]** I have a problem. Can I come over in a few hours?

**[Chrissy - 6:52 PM:]** Yeah sure. Is everything okay?

**[Nicole - 6:53 PM:]** I’ll explain in a bit

**[Chrissy - 6:53 PM:]** Okay. See you then.

———

Chrissy led Nicole upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her. “Okay, spill.” She said as she sat down in her desk chair, and Nicole sat on the bed across from her.

“Okay, so for my birthday Waverly got me a—” She paused, unsure if Chrissy knew about their new toy, and if she was even allowed to tell her.

“Strap-on?” Chrissy asked.

“Oh, so she told you.”

“Yeah, I know all about it, don’t worry.” Chrissy waved her hand in dismissal.

“Okay, good. So I just got it in the mail today and went over to her house to show it to her, and she asked me if she could practice with it before we use it.”

“Ah, right. She probably just wants to get used to it before you use it together so that she’s already used to it. Waverly likes to plan stuff ahead of time like that,” Chrissy chuckled. “How big is it?”

“Five inches.”

“Oh, so about the size Perry is when he’s hard. It shouldn’t be too bad.”

Nicole winced as she shook her head. “Okay, I did _not_ need to know that.”

“Sorry.” Chrissy gave her an apologetic look.

“ _Anyways_ , I told her it was okay, but honestly I’m not so sure if I _am_ okay with it.”

Chrissy furrowed her brow. “Why not?”

“Because, it’ll be our first time using it and I want us to do that together. If she gets used to it first, then it won’t feel like our first time.”

“Of course it will! It’ll be your first time using it together whether she uses it on herself first or not.”

“But it won’t feel like it. It’ll feel like she’s already had a first time that wasn’t with me.”

“Okay, well let me ask you this. Are you planning on putting it on and practicing thrusting with it before you use it on her?”

Nicole paused for a moment. “Well that’s what the internet suggested doing.”

“So if you’re allowed to practice with it, shouldn’t Waverly be allowed to practice with it too?”

Nicole sat there for a moment in thought. Chrissy did have a valid point.

“Let me put it to you this way. Just because you’ll be practicing wearing it on your own doesn’t mean it’ll be the same when you use it on Waverly. Just like her using it on herself won’t be the same as when you use it on her. You both just want to be prepared, and that’s not a bad thing. It’ll still be new when you use it together.”

Nicole sighed as she nodded. “You know what, you’re right. I’m just overreacting.”

“Nah, you just want to experience that first time with her. I get that.” She smiled as she patted Nicole on the knee. “You’re both going to have a great time.”

“I sure hope so.”

“Are you nervous about it?”

“A little.” Nicole nodded with a small smile.

“Don’t be. You’ll both figure it out, and it’ll be awesome.”

With a smile of appreciate, Nicole said, “Thanks Chrissy. You’re a good friend.”

“I do what I can.” The blonde replied sarcastically, earning a shake of the head from Nicole.

——— 

****

**_Saturday_ **

****

Nicole looked herself over in the bathroom mirror of the hotel room to make sure everything was perfect. She situated the straps perfectly on her hips and tightened them to make sure they were comfortable, but not too loose. She ran her hands through her hair and gave herself a nod of approval before opening the door and confidently walking out to where Waverly was laying naked on the king-sized bed.

“Ugh you look so fucking hot,” Waverly said as she sat up.

“Yeah? Is it turning you on?”

“Definitely.” Waverly nodded. “I don’t even think we’ll need that lube,” she winked.

Nicole chuckled as she stood at the side of the bed. “Well we should still use it just in case. The wetter the better.”

“Good point.” Waverly smirked as her eyes lowered to the appendage between Nicole’s legs. “Can I put the lube on it?”

“By all means.” Nicole grinned as she grabbed the bottle from the bedside table and handed it over to Waverly.

Waverly squeezed the lube out onto one of her hands before closing the bottle and setting it down on the bed beside her. She ran her hand slowly up and down the shaft, making sure every part of it was coated.

With a clenched jaw, Nicole audibly swallowed. Every time Waverly moved her hand toward her, the base pressed against her center. She couldn’t wait to put it inside Waverly and watch her come undone underneath her.

“Do you think it’s good enough?” Waverly asked.

“Mhm.” Nicole nodded with pursed lips as she internally tried to calm herself down. “Yeah, it should be good.”

Waverly laid down on the bed and Nicole laid down on top of her. When she felt the dildo between their stomachs, she began to giggle.

“What?” Nicole asked curiously.

“It’s cold.”

“Oh, right.” Nicole sat up with a small chuckle. “I guess we should’ve waited to lube it up until after all the foreplay stuff.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind lubing it some more.” Waverly smirked as she wiggled her index finger, beckoning for Nicole to lay back down on top of her. As soon as she did, they connected their lips.

They continued to lay there, kissing for a while as hands roamed around skin. Both of them were completely worked up, and Nicole could feel Waverly begin to rock her hips in search of her.

“I’m ready.” Waverly said in a breathy tone after pulling out of the kiss.

With a nod, Nicole sat up and grabbed the lube from where Waverly had left it on the bed. She squeezed it on the shaft before setting the bottle aside and running her hand along it.

“Fuck, that’s so hot, Nic.” Waverly watched Nicole with her mouth slightly agape.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. Does it feel good to you?”

Nicole looked down and shrugged. “Sometimes it hits me where I can feel it.”

“Does it turn you on? Like, the visual aspect of it.”

“Yeah,” Nicole nodded.

Waverly reached out and gently rubbed the tops of Nicole’s thighs with a smile. “Good. I want this to be just as good for you as it is for me.”

“Babe, this will be amazing for me. Trust me, I’ve been fantasizing about this for a while.”

“Me too,” Waverly grinned. “So hurry up and put your dick inside me and fuck me already.”

Nicole’s knees buckled at those words, causing her to nearly lose her balance in her kneeling position. She watched as Waverly dropped her knees to the side, spreading her legs to give Nicole better access as she ran her fingers through her own pink folds.

“I’m so ready for you, babe.” Waverly breathed as she continued to run her fingers up and down, stopping to circle her clit a few times before removing her hand as Nicole moved closer to her.

Nicole grabbed the cock and moved it around until she felt a hole for the tip to go in. When she started to push inside, Waverly quickly scrambled back as a small noise left her lips.

“What? Did that hurt or something?” Nicole asked in a panic.

“No, sorry. It’s just, you had the wrong hole.” Waverly laughed, and Nicole’s face turned bright red.

“I’m so _so_ sorry. I swear I didn’t mean to.”

“Well of course you didn’t,” Waverly chuckled. “It’s okay, it just surprised me. Sorry I scared you. Here, try again.” Waverly laid back down in her previous position and opened her legs again before pulling Nicole back between them.

Nicole took in a deep breath as she felt around again, but it was hard to concentrate when she felt like such an idiot.

Waverly could see the apprehension on her girlfriend’s face. “Do you want me to help?” When Nicole gave her a small nod, she reached out and grabbed the tip while Nicole kept her hand near the base of the shaft. She lined it up with her entrance before letting go. “There, it’s right there.”

Nicole slowly started pushing her hips. When she got the tip inside, she asked, “How does it feel?”

“It’s good.”

“Is it hurting at all?”

Waverly shook her head. “No, it just feels good. You can keep going in.”

Nicole continued to push inside until she got all the way in. She studied Waverly’s face, but couldn’t get a good read on it. “Still good?”

“Oh yes, so good babe. I feel so full,” Waverly sighed.

Without moving, Nicole shifted her eyes. She wasn’t sure if she should ask the question she was wanting to ask, but at the same time she needed to know. “Does it feel like when you were practicing?”

Waverly looked up at Nicole and smiled as she slowly shook her head. “It feels way better. When I was practicing, you weren’t in front of me. And that’s a big part of why this feels so amazing.”

A grin formed on Nicole’s face as she nodded. “Good.”

“Good. Now fuck me already, because I’m really turned on and you feel really good.”

Nicole’s mouth dropped, but she quickly closed it and started to pull back before pushing back inside. It was a little difficult at first to get into a steady rhythm. Even though she had practiced a little, it was very different feeling the resistance of Waverly’s walls around the shaft. But eventually, she was able to get the hang of it.

“Nicole, that feels so good,” Waverly panted. “Ohhh my god, I love you, fuck.”

As soon as the words hit her ears, Nicole couldn’t help but smile. Of course, they had said those words to each other several times before, but she couldn’t recall ever hearing Waverly say it during sex. And she loved it. “I love you too, Waves. And I love making you feel good. And I love making you come.”

Waverly gasped as a new wave of arousal hit her, and she brought her fingers down to circle her clit. She glided her fingers with ease as the slick sounds mixed with the sound of Nicole’s cock sliding in and out.

With her eyes on Waverly’s breasts slightly bouncing, Nicole began to thrust harder. She didn’t care that her hip flexors were burning from all of the inexperienced movement; she just wanted to make Waverly come. Even though she didn’t really feel much stimulation on her clit, it got her closer to the edge, and she knew it would only take a few strokes of her fingers to reach her orgasm.

“Baby, I’m so close,” Waverly rasped as she circled her clit faster. She felt her walls begin to tighten around the cock, when suddenly and unexpectedly she felt empty. She stopped her movements on her clit and opened her eyes to see Nicole looking frustrated.

“Shit! Sorry, it slipped out.”

“It’s okay.” Waverly said as she laid her head back down. She wasn’t that close anymore, but she knew she could get worked back up again. Even though she was naturally slightly frustrated, she didn’t want Nicole to feel worse than she probably already did.

“I’m sorry, did I ruin it? Were you really close?”

“No, you didn’t ruin it baby. I was close, but I can get it back.”

“Ugh, fuck. I’m sorry.” Nicole sighed in disappointment.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. It happens.”

“Does it really?” Nicole looked at her curiously. She couldn’t tell if that was a fact, or if she was just saying that to make her feel better.

“Well, Chrissy has told me that it’s happened a couple of times, and I’ve seen it happen in videos and stuff. So yeah!”

“Huh.” Nicole nodded.

“So, do you want to keep trying?” Waverly was hoping that she would say yes, but she didn’t want to be pushy.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Nicole gave a short laugh before lining the tip back up to Waverly’s entrance. “Here, right?”

“Mhm,” Waverly nodded, and she inhaled sharply when Nicole pushed all the way in before continuing to thrust again.

It was only a few minutes later when Waverly felt herself getting worked up again. She circled her clit like before and reached her freehand behind her to grab onto the pillow as she pressed her face against her bicep.

Nicole could tell Waverly was getting close by the way her abs were tensing – a sight that she was grateful for – and the way her back was beginning to slightly arch off the bed. She was careful not to pull out too far this time as she picked up her pace.

“Harder,” Waverly demanded, and Nicole happily obliged. She felt the heat creeping down throughout her body and radiating through her core as every muscle in her body tensed up. For a millisecond, it felt like everything it the world had paused and gone silent, and it was almost as if her heart stopped beating, before she exploded back into reality with her walls intensely pulsating around Nicole’s cock. A series of loud moans and cries escaped from deep within her as her entire torso expanded and contracted rapidly from her heavy breathing.

Nicole watched in awe as Waverly started to come down from her orgasm. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen, and she couldn’t believe that it was because of her. _“Fuck me”_ she whispered to herself with a slight chuckle.

When Waverly had dropped back down completely on the mattress, Nicole took the opportunity to finish herself off since she was already so close. She pulled out of Waverly – much to the brunette’s reluctance – and pulled the dildo to the side off of her center and started rubbing her clit in quick motions. She naturally started to subtly stroke the length with her left hand as she held it out of the way, and felt her climax rapidly approaching. Almost suddenly, she was hit with the waves of pleasure she had so desperately been wanting to feel.

_“Unghh_ ” She moaned with her mouth closed as she jerked her hips into her hand, until she felt her orgasm completely subside, and she sighed heavily.

“Okay, that was fucking _hot_!” Waverly said in awe.

Nicole slightly blushed as she looked away. She didn’t even know that Waverly was watching her, since she had her eyes either closed or looking at the dildo the whole time.

“Don’t be shy babe. Really, it was sexy.” Waverly smiled reassuringly as she patted the bed beside her for Nicole to lay down.

After a few moments of silence, with nothing but the sounds of relaxed breathing filling the room, Nicole finally asked, “So, what did you think?”

Waverly turned her head to look at her girlfriend. “I think we have an incredible weekend ahead of us.”

“Me too,” Nicole chuckled. She looked down and slid her hand through Waverly’s, intertwining their fingers together before looking back into her hazel eyes. “Any other positions you think you’d want to try out this weekend?”

Waverly bit back her smile as she looked away for a short second. “I think I want to try being on top.”

The thought alone sent a surge of arousal straight to Nicole’s center. “I’d be down for that.”

Waverly couldn’t help but giggle at Nicole’s reaction. “But tomorrow though. Right now, I want to cuddle with you and watch some TV.”

“Sounds good to me.” Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head before reaching for the remote and turning on the TV.

“Hey. Happy birthday.” Waverly grinned before leaning in to give Nicole a passionate kiss. When she pulled back, Nicole looked at her, as if she had completely taken her breath away.

“My birthday isn’t until tomorrow, you know.”

Waverly nodded her head towards the clock, and Nicole looked over and saw that it was exactly midnight. She turned back to look at Waverly with a smile. “Guess I’m officially 18 now.”

“How does it feel?”

“Like I’m going to spend all day watching you come several times.” She smirked as she leaned in for another kiss.

When they broke apart, Waverly asked, “Is that so?”

Nicole grinned as she slipped her hand out of Waverly’s to wrap her arm around the brunette. “It is. And it’s going to be the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!


	21. Summertime Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole deal with a break up for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no texting conversations in this one, as I couldn't really figure out how to fit one in organically!

**_June_ **

_I just wanna be your friend again_   
_But there's some shit I can't forget_   
_I don't think I'm ready yet_

_I just want the bad feelings to end_   
_But there's some shit I can't forget_   
_I don't think I'm ready yet_

  
Waverly laid on her back looking up at the ceiling, watching the fan blades spin in a steady pulse. Her eyes were half open, yet unblinking, as if she were hypnotized as she let the song hit her ears for the 23rd time — that day, at least. She didn’t even bother to move when her bedroom door swung open and Wynonna marched in with a grimace on her face.

“Ugh can you _please_ turn that sad shit off already? It’s hurting my ears...and my soul.” She stared at her younger sister impatiently waiting for a response, but got nothing. She walked over to the speaker and turned it off, exhaling in relief when the music stopped. “What, you’re not even going to acknowledge that I’m here?”

“Go away.” Waverly said barely above a whisper as she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

“Waves, it’s been two weeks of this shit. Get off your ass and go do something already. I mean, shit, even I’ve been more productive than you this summer, and that’s really saying something.”

“I don’t want to do something. I just want to lay here in bed.”

Wynonna quirked an eyebrow. “Is this about your _‘break up’_ with Haughtstuff?”

Waverly shifted her eyes over towards her older sister. “Why did you say ‘break up’ like that?”

“Like what?”

“With air quotes.”

Wynonna shrugged. “Because we both know that this is only temporary and it’s only a matter of time before you two get back together.”

Waverly sat up and glared at her sister. “This is real, Wynonna. We’re not getting back together.”

“Well yeah, not if you don’t get off your ass and go talk to her.”

“She betrayed me. I’m not getting back together with her.” Waverly fell back on the bed and rolled over onto her side facing away from Wynonna, and focusing her unblinking gaze on the unlit lamp on her bedside table.

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “All of this because of some stupid vacation?”

Waverly shot up in rage. “I spent all year working my ass off to save up for that vacation! And I spent a lot of time planning it out so that it was absolutely perfect. Booked the hotel, bought plane tickets, got a passport, everything. We’d been talking about it nonstop, how we’d finally have our first vacation together with seaside dinners and romantic walks on the beach. And she blew me off as if it was nothing. As if it meant nothing to her.”

“Because she had just found out that she got into that fancy basketball camp. I figured you of all people would understand how important that is compared to some beach trip. I mean, wouldn’t you have done the same if you had gotten accepted into something like that?”

Waverly flitted her eyes down to her lap. The truth was, she would have done the same thing, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t hurt by Nicole’s decision. And she was especially hurt that Nicole didn’t even tell her that she had applied for it until after she had gotten the acceptance letter and told Waverly she’d have to cancel their trip.

“She’s picking basketball over me, so clearly she doesn’t give a shit about me. And I don’t want to be in a relationship with someone like that.” Waverly folded her arms across her chest in protest.

Wynonna sighed as she rolled her eyes. “Waverly, she picked _that camp_ over _the beach_. You’re the one who’s picking some vacation over her by icing her out. You know that this is something that’s going to benefit her in the long run, so get your head out of your ass and get back with your girlfriend already. Because we both know that you two are end game.” Wynonna turned and walked out of the room before Waverly could even respond.

With pressed lips, Waverly yanked the covers back and marched over towards her speaker to turn it back on before roughly slamming back down on the bed and pulling her covers up to her chin as she let the lyrics sink in.

———

Nicole laid on her bed and held her phone in front of her face as her other hand worked diligently on her clit. She focused on the girl riding the other girl’s strap-on as her heavy breaths became more rough and quick paced. _“Fuck,”_ she breathed as she felt that she was about to come. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her abdomen clenching before completely letting go as her body convulsed in pleasure.

When she completely finished, she threw her phone down and groaned in disappointment. She’d been masturbating a lot lately, but it just wasn’t satisfying enough. What she really wanted was Waverly. It just wasn’t as much fun doing it solo after all of the experiences she’d had with the brunette. Waverly was technically the one who broke up with her, but it’s not like she begged her to stay. She let her pride get the best of her and walked away just as much as Waverly did, and after two weeks without the brunette she was starting to go through withdrawal. She wasn’t sure if they’d ever get back together, but she wanted to. She wanted to more than anything, because she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to get over her.

“Nicole? Are you up yet?” Jessica asked in a gentle voice as she slowly opened the door and walked in the room.

“Mom!” Nicole scolded as she yanked her hand out from inside her athletic shorts under the covers and quickly sat up. Thankfully, her mom didn’t see. “Jeez knock next time!”

“Sorry, I figured you’d still be asleep since I didn’t hear you walking around or anything.”

“Still, always knock!”

Jessica held her hands up in defense. “Okay, I will next time. But it’s not like I walked in on anything this time, so just relax.”

“Yeah, but almost.” Nicole mumbled to herself.

Jessica tilted her head slightly as she looked at her daughter. “What do you mean _almost_? What did I almost walk in on? Are you hiding a girl in here or something?” She walked over towards the closet and quickly pulled the door open, jumping back when a jacket fell to the floor, completely startling her.

“No, I’m not hiding any girls.” Nicole rolled her eyes as she slumped back against her headboard. “I’m not dating anyone ever again.”

“Oh sweetheart, don’t think like that.” The older redhead cooed as she sat beside Nicole on the bed and rubbed her arm.

“I really miss her, Mom. I just want everything to be the way it was before.”

Jessica looked at her daughter sympathetically. “Have you talked to her?”

“No. I don’t even know what to say. Nothing’s changed, so it’s not like the circumstances are any different than when she dumped me.”

Jessica shrugged. “Well if you really want her back, maybe something should change.” She didn’t know the specifics of their break up, just that they got into a big argument about something and that was that. She just assumed it was one of those heightened teenage squabbles that leads to a temporary break up.

Nicole thought about it for a moment. She wanted Waverly back more than anything in the world. She was at the point where she would do anything to get her back, and if changing her decision about that camp and deciding to go to the beach with Waverly instead was the way to fix it, then she was willing to do just that. “You know what, you’re right, Mom. I’m done sitting around wishing for her to come back. I’m going to bring her back myself.”

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that? I mean, the part where you said ‘you’re right, Mom’...”

Nicole shook her head. “Sorry, you only get to hear it once.”

“Well, I guess I’ll take what I can get,” Jessica sighed playfully. 

“Okay, now leave so I can get dressed.”

“Alright alright, I’m going.” The older redhead stood up from the bed and walked out of Nicole’s room before shutting the door behind her.

After sifting through a bunch of clothes, Nicole finally settled on an outfit she knew Waverly loved so much – black skinny jeans and her blue button up shirt. She had worn that exact outfit on a few of their dates, and hoped that it would bring back those good memories when Waverly saw her. She meticulously looked herself over in the mirror before letting out a deep breath and heading down the stairs and out the door.

———

_Ding dong_

Wynonna looked over at Waverly, who was sitting beside her on the couch with her knees up to her chest and eyes glued to the screen. “Aren’t you gonna get that?”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“Because, I’m watching TV.”

“Um, so am I? We’re watching _together_ …”

“Yeah, but you spent all morning laying in bed while I had work. Therefore, you should be the one to get up and get it.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and groaned. “Ugh, fine. But next time, _you’re_ getting it.” She trudged over to the front door, letting out a loud yawn on the way, before opening it. “Rosita?”

“Hey Waves.” The darker brunette waved with a sad smile on her face. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I just came over to say bye. We’re unexpectedly leaving for vacation tomorrow, and we won’t be back until I leave for college pretty much. So I’m just going ahead and saying goodbye to everyone now.”

“You’re leaving _tomorrow_?!”

“Yeah, I know. We’re visiting family and some scheduling things happened, so now we’re leaving a week early.”

“Ugh, that sucks!”

“Tell me about it. I had made so many plans to hang out with everyone this week!” Rosita huffed in annoyance.

“Well, do you want to come inside?”

“I would, but I can’t stay for too long. I’ve got some more rounds I need to make. You’re one of my first stops.”

Waverly slightly nodded. “Probably for the best you stay out here anyways. Wynonna is being very annoying today.” 

_“I heard that!”_ Wynonna shouted from the couch.

Waverly rolled her eyes as she walked out onto the porch and shut the door behind her. She strolled over towards the porch swing to sit down, and Rosita sat down beside her. 

“So how are you doing? You know, with the break up.”

Waverly quickly turned her head to look at her friend. “How did you know about that?”

“Oh please, everyone on the squad knows.”

Waverly narrowed her eyes. _“Chrissy?”_ She said it in a low tone, as if she already knew the answer, and the question was just for confirmation.

“You know how she is,” Rosita chuckled. 

“Oh trust me, I know.” Waverly shook her head. She had asked Chrissy not to tell anyone about their break up so that people wouldn’t make a big deal about it, but she half expected the news to get out anyways. “Well, to answer your question... I really miss her, if I’m being honest.”

“That’s understandable. You two were together for a long time. And the break up is still pretty new, so it’s natural to still miss her. But are you sure this is really what you want? It’s okay if it is, you two just seemed really into each other. We were all actually super surprised to hear that you two had split because it just seemed so sudden.”

Waverly sighed as she crossed her arms and dropped her head to rest on the back of the porch swing, angling her face upwards. “I don’t know anymore. It didn’t feel right as soon as we ended it, but I just always assumed that was how it felt for everyone. I’ve never broken up with anyone before.”

“Well if it feels wrong, then maybe you don’t really want to be broken up with her.” Rosita shrugged. 

“Even if I did want to get back with her, she probably wouldn’t even want me back at this point. I was so mean to her.”

“You’ll never know unless you try.” Rosita said with a small smile as she patted Waverly on the leg. “I really think you should just talk to her and see how it goes. What’s the worst that could happen? You’re already broken up. You’ve only got something to gain from it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Waverly nodded. “Thanks for the advice. I really needed that.”

“Anytime.” Rosita grinned. “Well, I better get going.”

Waverly frowned as she watched Rosita stand up from the swing and walk over towards the porch steps. She slowly pushed herself up and followed behind her. “I hope you have a good vacation, and you better come back and visit when you go off to college!”

“You know I will.” Rosita said as she leaned in and gave Waverly a long hug goodbye. She lightly squeezed the smaller brunette before letting go and quickly wiping away the tear that had escaped. “Ugh, I can’t believe I’m already crying. I have to do this ten more times.” 

“I don’t even want to think about when I have to do that next year.” Waverly shook her head.

“Good, then don’t,” Rosita chuckled. “Alright, well I’ll text you and stuff. We’ll keep in touch, don’t worry.” She trotted down the stairs and towards her car.

“We will. Send me lots of pictures while you’re on vacation!” Waverly waved.

“I will!”

———

Nicole mumbled to herself, practicing what she was going to say to Waverly as she got closer to the brunette’s house. When it came into view, she noticed two people on the front porch, but couldn’t make out who it was. As she got even closer, she saw that it was Waverly and Rosita – _hugging_. Normally she wouldn’t think anything of it, but they had been wrapped in each other’s arms for quite some time now; much longer than a normal hug. She clenched her fists and snarled as she began to march over there and tell Rosita to get the fuck off of her girlfriend, but stopped herself when she remembered that Waverly wasn’t her girlfriend anymore. The thought of Waverly and Rosita together had never crossed her mind, but now that she thought about it, it made sense. They were both on the cheerleading squad together, had a lot in common, and Rosita liked girls. Not to mention that she was hot. 

She couldn’t stand there and watch this any longer. She turned around and ran back to her house before she witnessed the two doing anything more than hugging, which by the looks of it seemed to be where they were headed. She had never sprinted so fast in her entire life, and she could feel the pain of Waverly moving onto someone else building up inside her as her lungs burned like fire. When she reached her house, she ran through the front door and slammed it shut behind her, ignoring her mom yelling at her not to slam the door before rushing up to her room and locking the door. With tears running down her face, she haphazardly opened her dresser drawers and yanked out all the clothes that belonged to Waverly before throwing them onto her bed.

“Nicole? Is everything okay?” Jessica asked softly from the other side of the door.

“Go away!” Nicole shouted. 

“Honey, whatever happened, it’s going to be okay.”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now! Just leave me alone!” Her voice had raised to a volume level she never even knew existed. Her mom didn’t respond, but Nicole figured her silence meant that she got the hint and left. She continued to search her room for anything and everything that belonged to Waverly Earp – her _ex_ -girlfriend, and Rosita’s current girlfriend. Just the thought alone made her want to vomit.

After collecting everything she could find, she grabbed a large plastic box from her closet and threw Waverly’s things inside of it before closing it shut and plopping down on top of it. She rested her elbows on her knees and dropped her face in her hands as she let the tears continue to flow. This was the first time she had actually cried about their break up. Sure, she was sad, but she hadn’t actually cried about it before. She didn’t truly believe that it was actually over until now, and all of her emotions were hitting her full force in intense sobs as she dug her fingertips into her forehead.

She stayed like that for at least ten minutes, until a small knocking sound brought her out of her thoughts.

“I just wanted to tell you that Waverly is at the door. Do you want to come talk to her?” Jessica said softly. There was obvious pain in her voice. She knew Nicole was upset, and she there was nothing she could do to fix it.

Nicole lifted her head from her hands and wiped her face with her shirt. “Tell her to wait for me outside.”

“Okay sweetheart.”

Nicole looked at herself in the mirror and dried her eyes as much as she could. It was obvious that she had been crying due to her puffy eyes and reddened face, but she wanted to at least make it less noticeable. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before snatching the box up and heading down the stairs.

With the box under one arm, she yanked the door open, revealing Waverly standing there waiting, and Nicole quickly realized that the brunette was the last person that she wanted to see right now. But she didn’t want to have to look at her stuff any longer.

“Hey—” Waverly started, but was cut off by Nicole shoving the box into her arms.

“Here.” Nicole said coldly.

Waverly looked at the box in confusion. “What’s this?”

“Your stuff.” Nicole glared as she folded her arms tightly across her chest.

Waverly swallowed thickly. Here she was coming over to apologize and discuss possibly getting back together, and the first thing Nicole does is give her back her things. Wasn’t that usually what couples did when things were officially over? Maybe she was right about Nicole not wanting to get back together with her after all. And according to the fire in her eyes, it looked like she hated her too. “So, I guess this is really over then, huh.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Well, I didn’t bring your stuff with me.”

“You can just drop it off at the door when you get a chance.”

“Okay,” Waverly nodded. She hated how short and snippy Nicole was being, but she didn’t blame her. If Nicole had broken up with her the way Waverly did, she’d probably be cold towards her too. She looked at the box in her hands and fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. “Well, I guess I’ll just go then.”

“Okay, bye.” Nicole said before slamming the door in her face.

Waverly let out a shaky sigh as she began to cry. Any hope of her and Nicole getting back together had just gone out the window...and splattered on the pavement into a million little pieces. They were officially over, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had at least hoped that they could be friends, but with how angry Nicole was at her, she wasn’t so sure that would ever happen. She turned around and slowly walked down the porch steps with the box in her hands, and headed back home.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_ **

Waverly jogged out the front door in her yoga pants and tight tank top to go on a run, which was something she had started doing every morning as a way to help clear her head. Things were getting better about her break up, but it was still hard. It still hurt that she and Nicole were no longer together, but she finally felt like she was able to start moving on. And with the new school year approaching as her being the new cheer captain, she had to get into shape. She hadn’t worked out in a while and had actually lost a good amount of muscle. In fact, she had lost almost ten pounds in the past month from having such a lack of appetite, and her bones were becoming more prominent, which was a look she didn’t want to be sporting on the first day of senior year. So she wrote down a new meal plan for her to follow and scheduled time to run and do some yoga before work, which was already helping so much, even though it was only day three of her new routine.

She ran down the sidewalk on her usual route, when she spotted a redhead running towards her. She couldn’t tell if it was Nicole because the girl was too far away, and she couldn’t figure out if she wanted it to be her or not. She hadn’t seen her since that day Nicole gave her stuff back two weeks ago, and she kind of hoped she would run into her and have an excuse to talk to her. But also, she wasn’t sure if she was actually ready to see her yet or not. Her heart began to race faster as she got closer to the girl.

Yep, it was Nicole alright.

She straightened out the hem of her tank top and felt around her ponytail to make sure everything was still in place. She then looked down at her chest to make sure her boobs weren’t spilling out of her low-cut tank top – but on second thought, maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. She wasn’t sure if Nicole would even want to talk to her, but it was unlike Waverly to just ignore somebody she knew. Even if that somebody was her ex. As they approached each other, she pulled out her earbuds, gave a weak smile and waved.

“Hey!” She quickly chastised herself for coming off as overly enthusiastic.

“Hey,” Nicole replied with a similar smile and wave. She stopped running and placed her hands on her hips as she caught her breath.

“You out training?”

“Yeah, I have to be on my A game since I’m leaving for camp in a couple of days.” 

Waverly felt a pang of guilt at the mention of the basketball camp. She could tell it made Nicole feel a little uncomfortable too by the way she quickly started rubbing her arm after bringing it up. But even though they weren’t together anymore, she didn’t want Nicole to feel bad for going to that camp. She knew she was wrong for getting upset that she chose to do that instead of their beach vacation; she just hated that she figured that out too late.

“Are you ready for it? The camp, I mean.”

Nicole quickly nodded. “Yeah, I mean as ready as I’ll ever be. I’m a little nervous that I might suck compared to the other people there, but I guess we’ll see.” She gave a lighthearted chuckled.

Waverly instinctively grabbed Nicole’s forearm in reassurance. “Hey, you’re going to be amazing. The best one there, I’m sure.” She watched Nicole look down at her hand on her arm, and she quickly pulled it away at the sudden realization that she wasn’t allowed to do that anymore. She didn’t even notice she had. It was just second nature. Her cheeks became slightly flushed as she looked down at the sidewalk.

Nicole cleared her throat and looked around. “So, how’s Rosita?” There wasn’t any bite in her voice, surprisingly. She was genuinely asking, like the mature adult she was trying to be.

With a look of confusion, Waverly shook her head. “Rosita? I don’t know, I haven’t really talked to her lately.” Her face quickly shifted as worry coursed through her. “Wait, did you hear something? Did something happen to her?”

Nicole drew her eyebrows together. “No? Wait, aren’t you two seeing each other?”

“What? No way!” Waverly laughed at how ridiculous the question was. “Me and _Rosita_? As if that would ever happen.” She shook her head as her laughter died down, and noticed that Nicole was looking surprised. And she realized that she wasn’t joking. “You actually thought we were together?”

“Well, yeah.” Nicole shrugged. The new information was still setting in. “I saw you two hugging and stuff and it looked pretty intense, so I thought you were dating.”

“No! She was leaving for vacation and wasn’t going to be back until she left for college, so she was saying goodbye to me.”

“Oh.” Nicole nodded and dropped her eyes down to the ground before repeating the word in a way that indicated that the puzzle pieces were finally coming together. _“Oh.”_ She rubbed her eyes with her fingers as she walked around Waverly to sit on the curb. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

Waverly looked at Nicole with scrunched eyebrows and shook her head as she sat down beside her. “What do you mean?”

Nicole dropped her hand in her lap and sighed. “I was going over to your house to tell you that I wanted you back, and that I would go to the beach with you instead of the camp. But then I saw you with Rosita and assumed that you two were dating. And I just figured that it was over.”

Waverly slowly nodded, letting the news sink in. “And then I went over to your house to tell you that I wanted you back, but you were already giving me my stuff back so _I_ figured that it was over.”

Nicole sat up straighter as she turned to look at Waverly. “You were going to tell me that you wanted to get back together?”

“You were going to give up the camp for me?”

A small, breathy laugh escaped Nicole’s lips as she shook her head. “This is so messed up. In a comedic ironic way, I mean.”

The pair laughed for a few seconds before going silent and looking at each other. 

“So, what do we do now?” Waverly asked.

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, I was just starting to accept the fact that we weren’t together anymore.”

“Me too.” Waverly nodded. She took in a deep breath through her nose before letting it out. Screw this, she wanted Nicole back. “But I still want you.”

Nicole’s eyes widened slightly at the confession. “You do? But, I’m still going to the camp. It’s too late for me to back out now.”

“And that’s okay, you should go. I never should’ve reacted the way I did. I was being selfish. Of course you should’ve picked the camp over the beach. I would have too if it was me. And I’m so sorry I overreacted and ruined everything. We could’ve spent the small amount of Summer that we had free together, and instead we spent it broken up and now you’re leaving for camp for a month and then we’ll be at school and it’s all my fault.”

Nicole smiled as she gently wiped away the tear that was falling down Waverly’s face. “Not the _whole_ summer. We still have a couple of days before I leave.”

Waverly looked at Nicole with hopeful eyes. “You’d still take me back even after how awful and selfish I was?”

Nicole looked directly into hazel eyes. “I don’t think you realize how much I actually love you, Waverly.”

The brunette beamed as she leaned in to kiss Nicole, but paused in confusion when the redhead pulled back and stood up instead. 

“Actually, I’ve got a better idea.” Nicole smiled as she reached a hand down to help Waverly up. As soon as the girl was on her feet, Nicole leaned in and whispered, _“Race ya.”_ Before sprinting down the street.

“Ugh, it’s never fair when you get a head start like that!” Waverly shouted as she began to sprint as fast as she could to catch up to Nicole. “Especially when your legs are so much longer than mine!”

When Nicole reached her house, she quickly opened the door and sprinted up the stairs, giggling as Waverly wasn’t too far behind. As soon as she got inside her room, she tapped her bed – the finish point in her mind – and turned around to see Waverly rounding the corner of the stairs and running into her room.

“Okay, I demand a rematch—” 

Nicole smashed her lips against Waverly’s and blindly reached out to shut the door before pushing Waverly up against it as she kissed her for the first time in a month. All of her senses were taking in everything Waverly Earp, and it was almost intoxicating. She couldn’t get enough. She darted her tongue out in search of Waverly’s and massaged it as their lips continued to glide. Her hands roamed all over Waverly’s small frame, feeling every inch of what she had missed so much before pressing her hips forward, causing Waverly to squeak.

Waverly finally managed to pull away, and she looked at Nicole hesitantly. “What about your mom?”

“She’s out.” Nicole replied as she panted, much like Waverly had just done.

“But, I’m all sweaty and gross.”

Nicole shook her head as she pulled her t-shirt off over her head. “I don’t care. I am too. Do you care?”

Waverly eyed Nicole’s glistening abdomen, and quickly shook her head. “Nope. I definitely do not.” 

“Good.” Nicole grabbed the hem of Waverly’s tank top and pulled it over her head before grabbing onto her hips and crashing their lips together again. She grabbed the waistband of Waverly’s yoga pants and yanked them down her legs, and Waverly finished the job by kicking them off. She then took off her own basketball shorts and immediately wrapped her arms around Waverly’s backside before lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed. She gently dropped her down and hooked her fingers around pink cotton panties before pulling them down Waverly’s legs, revealing her sex.

“I uh, haven’t trimmed or anything in a while so it’s probably a lot hairier than you’re used to down there,” Waverly confessed in slight embarrassment.

“I don’t care,” Nicole replied as she kissed all over Waverly’s legs. “God, I’ve been thinking about this every single day since we broke up.”

“You have?”

“Mhm,” she nodded while trailing her lips up Waverly’s stomach. “I only thought of you whenever I touched myself. I couldn’t get you out of my head.” She tugged at Waverly’s sports bra, and the brunette sat up and lifted her arms over her head for Nicole to remove the final garment on her body, leaving her laying on Nicole’s bed completely naked.

_“Fuck me.”_ Nicole whispered in awe. She could feel the arousal pooling between her legs just from looking at Waverly.

“I’ve lost some weight, but I’ve started working out again and eating right so I’ll get back to normal,” Waverly confessed. She didn’t really feel very sexy right now, despite the way Nicole was practically drooling over her.

“Baby, you’re so gorgeous. Jesus, I swear you’re the only one who can get me this horny.”

“Really?”

“Really. I’m so wet right now you have no idea. And it’s all because of you.”

Waverly’s eyes widened as she glanced down to the crotch of Nicole’s boyshorts for a split second before looking back up. “Can I feel?”

“Yeah.” 

Waverly was expecting Nicole to take her hand and guide it in between her legs, but instead she watched the redhead stand up and remove her boyshorts and sports bra before climbing on top of her and slowly gliding her center along Waverly’s stomach. 

“Oh my god,” Waverly said with wide eyes and an opened mouth as her eyes were glued to Nicole’s sex painting her arousal on her abdomen.

“Do you feel it?” Nicole asked in a sultry voice as she continued to rock her hips slowly back and forth. Every now and then a small high-pitched moan tumbled from her lips.

Waverly fervently nodded her head. “Yes, I feel it. Fuck.” Feeling desperate for her own pleasure, she reached around to touch herself, but Nicole quickly swatted her hand away and reached behind her to rub Waverly’s clit. “Oh my god!” Waverly cried in pleasure as she dropped her head down onto the pillow and spread her legs a little wider to give Nicole better access. “Baby, I want you inside me so badly that it hurts. I need you to fill me up.”

Not wanting to waste any time, Nicole quickly adjusted her position so that she was laying on top of Waverly and slowly inserted one finger inside as she watched the muscles in Waverly’s face twitch – something she loved to watch whenever she first went inside the brunette. After a few slow thrusts, she added a second finger and pumped her hand at a moderate pace as she rocked her hips.

“Oh fuck baby, that feels so fucking good. God I’ve missed this so much. You fuck me so good Nic. Unghh it feels so unreal, like my whole body is on fire. How do you do that?”

Nicole reached down and wrapped her lips around one of Waverly’s nipples and slowly pulled back until it slipped out of her grasp before giving it a kiss. “Like this…” She pumped harder and faster as she used the palm of her hand to rub Waverly’s clit, and smirked when she saw Waverly’s eyes squeeze shut as she gripped the sheets tightly until her knuckles turned white.

“Oh my god, holy shit! I’m…I’m gonna…fuck fuck fuck NICOLE!” Waverly shouted as she felt one of the most intense orgasms she had probably felt in her entire life. 

Her walls had stopped pulsing around Nicole’s fingers, but she didn’t feel like she was finished. Which was weird, because she had never orgasmed twice in a row before. But she already felt another one building up. She felt Nicole start to pull out, but quickly grabbed the redhead’s wrist to stop her.

“No, don’t. Keep going. Fast. Hard. Whatever you were doing before. _Fuck._ ” She squirmed underneath Nicole’s body, begging to be touched.

Nicole was confused, but did as Waverly asked regardless, and pumped her fingers inside the brunette just like she had been doing before.

Waverly reached her hands up over her face as she rocked her hips into Nicole’s hand at a steady pace. “My clit. Rub my clit. I’m so close, I just need that.”

For some reason, the words sent chills down Nicole’s spine as her stomach dropped. She didn’t think Waverly could get any sexier at this very moment. Without hesitation, Nicole used her thumb to rub Waverly’s clit at a quick speed, and she felt the brunette’s back begin to arch off the bed as her breathing became more labored.

“Are you going to come again?” Nicole asked in surprise.

“Mhm,” Waverly nodded with her eyes closed and eyebrows pushed together as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Nicole said in awe as she concentrated on Waverly’s face. She picked up her pace in the slightest bit, and Waverly reacted with a small moan before grabbing her breasts with her hands and playing with her nipples to add extra stimulation to her body.

“Shit.” Nicole dropped her head for a short moment before lifting it back up with an opened mouth smile. She looked over Waverly’s body, at her hands playing with her amazing breasts, then down to her abdomen flexing before lowering her gaze to her hand between her legs. She could see how red and hard Waverly’s clit was, and how soaked her own fingers were before they continuously disappeared inside Waverly with ease. It was such a surreal moment whenever she really thought about their relationship, and she couldn’t believe Waverly was hers. She had taken it for granted during the last few months of their relationship from both of them getting into a routine with each other, but their time apart helped her to remember just how lucky she was. She looked back up at Waverly’s face and shook her head in disbelief. Whenever she looked at her like this, truly _looked_ at her, she could swear she actually saw a bit of light radiating off of her body. 

She placed a gentle kiss on Waverly’s cheek and whispered, _“Come for me baby. Clench your pussy around my fingers and get me all wet with your come.”_

“OHHH!” Waverly cried in a high-pitched moan as she was hit with another intense orgasm. “FUUUUUCK!” She whimpered as her body writhed around on the bed, and she grabbed onto Nicole as she rode out her orgasm.

“It’s okay baby, I got you,” Nicole said as she slowed the movements of her hand, using the rhythm of Waverly’s hips as a guide.

When she felt everything in her body become completely calm, Waverly let out a sigh of happiness and opened her eyes to look up into Nicole’s. “I love you.” She wrapped her hands around the back of Nicole’s neck and pulled her into a kiss. “I love you.” Then gave her another kiss. “I love you.” And kissed her once more, this time with more passion than before. When their lips parted, she dropped her head on the pillow and giggled as she shook her head. She reached her hands up and threaded her fingers through her hair before dropping her elbows out to the side and slowly shaking her head. She was on cloud nine for sure. “Fuck that was good.”

“Does that mean that we’re finished?” Nicole asked in curiosity.

Waverly looked at Nicole with a smile, and her eyes widened in guilt when she saw that Nicole was touching herself as she sat on her heels between Waverly’s legs. “No! Oh, I’m sorry. That was just so good that it literally blew my mind and I wasn’t even thinking about you.” Waverly shook her head, disappointed in herself.

“It’s okay, you look tired. I can do it myself if you just want to watch or something?”

“No! No, I want to. I mean, if you want me to?” She reached out and rubbed the tops of Nicole’s thighs. “Whatever you want, baby. You deserve the best orgasm ever.”

“Actually, there is one thing I’ve kind of wanted to try. A fantasy, you could call it.”

“And what’s that?”

“Mmm, humping you? Kind of like I was doing on your stomach earlier, but instead of that with you laying down?”

Waverly furrowed her brow. “Like on my back?”

“Or, more like, your butt?” Nicole’s face immediately turned red. “You don’t have to if it sounds too weird. Which, as I’m saying it out loud right now, it kind of does.” She let out a nervous chuckle, just wishing she hadn’t said anything at all. She had just ruined their intensely sexy makeup sex with this weird request, and she was hating herself for it. 

“No, that’s not weird at all. I think it’d be kind of sexy.”

Nicole perked up. “You do?”

“Um, yeah! Here…” Waverly sat up – urging Nicole to move a bit out of the way in the process – and flipped over so that she was laying on her stomach and her backside was out on full display. She lifted her head up and looked over her shoulder at Nicole. “How’s this?”

Nicole’s eyes landed on Waverly’s perfectly rounded ass, and she actually licked her lips subconsciously at the sight. Even her back was sexy as hell. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“What, you coming on my ass? I’m one hundred percent down for that.”

A surge of arousal shot straight to Nicole’s center. “Well shit, when you put it like that…” She swung her leg over so that her knees were on either side of Waverly’s hips, and sat down until her center made contact with the swell of her ass. She began to glide her slick arousal onto the warm skin, just like she had done before on Waverly’s stomach. _“Fuck”_ she mumbled to herself as she reached down with one hand and grabbed onto Waverly’s shoulder as she other rested on her lower back.

Waverly turned her head slightly so that her cheek was up towards the ceiling. “Does it feel good baby?”

“So good. You have no idea how much you turn me on, Waves. Jesus, so damn hot.”

A small smile touched Waverly’s lips at the compliment. She wanted to really put on a show for Nicole, since the redhead had given her not one, but _two_ incredible orgasms. “Mmm fuck baby,” she moaned. “I can feel how wet you are for me.”  
  
“So wet baby,” Nicole breathed as she looked down at the light reflecting off her arousal on Waverly’s ass whenever she pulled back, revealing the pool. She picked up her pace a bit, really grinding down into the brunette as she applied more pressure in her hand on Waverly’s back. “Can you feel my clit?”

“Yeah baby, it’s hard. Feels like you’re getting ready to come on me.”

“Fuck. I am baby. I can’t wait to come.” She rocked her hips faster at a moderate pace and moved her hand from her back so that they were both gripping Waverly’s shoulders as she leaned forward a little, applying more pressure to her clit. “Shit, I’m already getting close.”

Waverly flexed her muscles in her backside, creating a firmer surface for Nicole to grind against. “I can feel you getting closer baby. You’re so close. In a few seconds, you’re going to shoot your come on my ass.”

“Oh fuck!” Nicole moaned as she rocked her hips as quickly as possible. “Shit, so close. So, so close. I’m gonna come! Oh god…ughhhhh!” 

Waverly smiled and moved her ass around slightly as she felt Nicole’s center twitching on top of her, spilling her warm arousal everywhere. She reached around and stroked Nicole’s leg with her fingertips. “That’s it baby, empty yourself out for me.”

“Oh my god, Waverly.” Nicole grabbed onto the brunette’s hips and pressed her center harder against her as she slowly grinded her hips, riding out the rest of her orgasm. “How are you this fucking sexy. I genuinely can’t believe it. Like, shit. How? And the things you say?” She bit her bottom lip and sharply inhaled as her sensitive clit twitched from being touched in just the right spot.

“You bring it out of me, babe.”

Nicole gave a few more slow thrusts of her hips before dropping down completely on top of Waverly and resting her cheek on her upper back. She loved the way their hot, sweaty bodies pressed together, and she knew Waverly loved feeling the pressure of her weight on top of her, as it always seemed to relax her. “I missed you so much. I missed _this_ so much. Not just having sex, but like actually making love to you. It just feels so good.”

“I know what you mean. I missed it too.” Waverly reached her hand around and rested it on Nicole’s shoulder to feel more connected to her.

“I love you, more than anyone or anything, you know that? If this camp wasn’t so important for my future and getting me on a college team, I would pick going on vacation with you in a heartbeat.”

“I know you would, Nicole. It’s really okay. I want you to go.”

“You sure?”

“Completely sure. It’s so important, and as much as I’m going to miss you, it’s going to be really good for you. It’s an experience of a lifetime. And I know I didn’t say it before, but I’m so proud of you Nicole. If anybody deserves a spot at that camp, it’s you.”

Nicole grinned. She didn’t realize how much she had wanted to hear those words from her girlfriend. “I’m going to miss you too.” She swallowed thickly as her eyes began to water. “Dammit, I’m already crying.” She laughed and reached her hand up to wipe her eyes.

“Hey, no crying yet. We still have a couple of days.”

“A couple of days to cuddle, and make out, and have sex, and go on at least one cute date?”

“You bet your bottom dollar!”

Nicole chuckled as she hugged Waverly tightly around the sides of her shoulders and squeezed her tightly. “I truly, truly love you, Waverly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!
> 
> ———
> 
> Also, if you enjoy my writing and want to support me, please read [ this post ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com/post/187870497220/buy-odaatlover-a-coffee-ko-ficomodaatlover) on how to do so!
> 
> ———
> 
> [ Here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4KfKUCJyNg) is the song Waverly was listening to.


	22. The Things That Scare Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole celebrate their two year anniversary and have another “first”. Then, Waverly has to make a big decision about where she wants to go to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the emojis used in this chapter, here's the link to pictures of the texting conversation...
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/13U18IHO3g4kHSTgXwA0_yd0zjEMVAuVn?usp=sharing

**_January_ **

**[Chrissy - 9:13 AM:]** Are you guys as bored as I am? 😩

Chrissy looked over at Waverly and Nicole sitting to her left and subtly waved her phone, signaling that she had just texted them. Waverly just shook her head and turned back to face forwards, while Nicole pulled her phone out of her pocket and began typing.

**[Nicole - 9:13 AM:]** God yes! Ugh this class is so boring. And Mr. Hughes talks so slowly that it actually makes me want to fall asleep 🙄

 **[Chrissy - 9:13 AM:]** Omg right??? I actually have to pinch myself to stay awake

 **[Chrissy - 9:14 AM:]** I thought forensics was supposed to be fun. Like murder mystery stuff where we figure out who the bad guy is. But it’s like just another science class, learning about sciency things 😞

 **[Nicole - 9:14 AM:]** Yeah I thought it would be more interesting too

 **[Chrissy - 9:14 AM:]** I knew we should’ve picked art!

 **[Chrissy - 9:14 AM:]** Just imagine those hot models 🤤 🤤 🤤

 **[Nicole - 9:14 AM:]** 😒

 **[Nicole - 9:15 AM:]** We’ve discussed this. There are no human models in art class. It’s just fruit bowls and shit

 **[Nicole - 9:15 AM:]** …and if there were human models they would definitely be female ones **☝**

 **[Chrissy - 9:15 AM:]** Sure 🙄

 **[Nicole - 9:15 AM:]** Painting a portrait of a woman is more fun than a man 😉

 **[Chrissy - 9:15 AM:]** Yeah for YOU. Because you’re a LESBIAN™

 **[Nicole - 9:15 AM:]** No, because it’s true. It’s just facts 😏 Women are HOT 🔥 🔥 🔥

 **[Chrissy - 9:15 AM:]** Men are hot too 🙄

 **[Nicole - 9:16 AM:]** Eh. Are they though? 🤔

 **[Chrissy - 9:16 AM:]** 😒 😒 😒

 **[Chrissy - 9:16 AM:]** They are. You’re just too gay to see it.

As Nicole typed out her response, a message from Waverly popped up.

**[Waverly - 9:16 AM:]** Can you two knock it off?! I’m trying to use my phone to record the lesson and it keeps lighting up with stupid messages! Move to your own chat and leave me out of it please.

Nicole and Chrissy both looked at Waverly before looking back at each other and opening up their own private thread.

**[Chrissy - 9:17 AM:]** She seems tense. Have you two fucked lately?

 **[Nicole - 9:17 AM:]** …why do you always make everything about sex 😒

 **[Chrissy - 9:17 AM:]** Because everything is?

 **[Nicole - 9:17 AM:]** 🙄 Yes, we did it the other day. Satisfied?

 **[Chrissy - 9:17 AM:]** I’m not the one you should be asking that to 👀

 **[Nicole - 9:17 AM:]** You don’t think Waverly is satisfied?

 **[Chrissy - 9:18 AM:]** I’m just saying that maybe she needs a quickie or something, because she’s more uptight than usual 😬

 **[Nicole - 9:18 AM:]** Or maybe you’re the one who needs a quickie and you’re just projecting ☝

 **[Chrissy - 9:18 AM:]** Ugh I doooooo 😩

“Chrissy, Nicole, is there something you two want to share with the class?” The teacher asked from the front of the room as he glared at them.

“Um, no Mr. Hughes.” Chrissy smiled brightly.

“Then I suggest you put your phones away.”

“Sorry,” both Nicole and Chrissy mumbled as they put their phones in their pockets.

Waverly gave them a knowing look, and Chrissy just rolled her eyes at her while Nicole gave her an apologetic smile. Chrissy was right, something was definitely up with Waverly. She’d been acting pretty tense for the past couple of weeks, and Nicole was starting to get concerned. She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it before folding it up and passing it over to Waverly.

The brunette sighed as she opened the note and quickly scanned her eyes over it…

_Can we go somewhere off campus for lunch? Just you and me?_

Waverly shrugged and gave a slight nod at Nicole before folding the paper back up and handing It back over to the redhead.

———

Nicole grabbed her and Waverly’s order from the counter with an appreciative smile at the cashier before walking towards the table they had picked out. She shook her head when she noticed that Waverly was writing in her notebook, working on something.

“Babe, it’s lunch period. Take a break.” Nicole said as she set Waverly’s sub sandwich in front of her while taking a seat.

“I can’t take a break, I don’t have time. I need to finish this routine for cheer practice after school.”

“I thought you were going to finish that last night?”

Waverly snapped her head up at the redhead. “Yeah, I was. But I didn’t, you know why?”

Nicole shook her head.

“Because I had work until eight. And then after work I had to do my calculus homework, and my book report, and my history paper. And then, after I finished all of that at two in the morning, I sat down at my desk to work on the routine and immediately fell asleep. _At my desk._ I woke up this morning with the worst neck pain ever.” Waverly huffed as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed the side of her neck.

“Is that why you’ve been so tense?” Nicole asked in a sympathetic tone of voice. She hadn’t realized just how overworked her girlfriend was.

Waverly shook her head and waved her hand. “No, it’s not as bad now. Only when I turn it to the left.” She moved her neck around, trying to stretch it some.

“No, I meant the insane work load. You’ve seemed a little off lately, like distracted. I mean, even when we…” She looked around the small sandwich shop at the few people sitting around them before turning back to Waverly and continuing in a softer tone, “You know, even when we’re _in bed_ , you just seem like you’re not all there.”

Waverly’s eyebrows rose in disappointment as she closed her eyes and let all the air flow out of her nose. “I’m sorry baby. I’m the worst girlfriend ever.”

“No, no! I’m not saying that to try to make you feel guilty or anything. I’m just a little worried about you.”

After setting her pencil down and pushing her notebook aside, Waverly leaned forward in her chair and pulled her sandwich in front of her. “It’s just been a lot lately. With being cheer captain, and trying to keep my grades up so I can be valedictorian, and working at The Diner to save up for college, it’s just a lot of stress. I feel like I’m under so much pressure.” She grabbed a chip and slowly bit into it with a sigh.

Nicole felt sympathy for her girlfriend. She saw how hard the brunette always worked without ever complaining. Waverly made it look so easy that sometimes Nicole forgot just how much work it really was. Nicole was a hard worker as well, and knew that she’d never be able to do all of the things Waverly was doing. “With it being senior year and working really hard to graduate with a good GPA and being captain of the basketball team, I get what it’s like to be under pressure. I’m not doing nearly as much as you, and I still feel massively stressed out. It always amazes me just how ambitious you are and how hard you work for the things you want in life.”

A small, appreciative smile formed on Waverly’s face as she grabbed Nicole’s hand on top of the table.

“And I think you deserve a break.”

“I wish I had time for a break, because that sounds really nice.” Waverly sighed before taking a bite of her sandwich.

“I’m being serious. What do you say about spending this weekend at a cabin in the mountains? Just getting away for a couple of days and not thinking about school. Just two days of us, hanging out together.”

“That sounds amazing. But there’s no way I’d be able to swing that. I’d fall behind. I’ve got way too much school work, and I’m not even sure if I can get off work,” Waverly replied with sadness in her voice.

“I’ll help you with your school work so that you get it finished on Friday. And I’ll bribe some people to cover your shifts if I have to. But I really think a couple of days to recuperate would be good for you.” Nicole shifted her eyes and began to rub the back of her neck as she added, “And it’ll be our two-year anniversary and I may have kind of already booked it.” She gave Waverly a toothy grin, and the brunette’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god, our anniversary! I totally forgot.” Waverly rested her face in her hands. “Ugh, I really am the absolute worst girlfriend on the planet.”

“You’re not babe.” Nicole reached out and grabbed Waverly’s hands to pulled them away from her face so that she could look at her. “You just do a lot, and I love that about you.”

“I didn’t even get you anything though.”

Nicole shook her head. “All I want is you and me, naked in that cabin, making love and watching gay movies. Maybe eating a pizza or two.” She said with a warm smile. “Or we can skip the love making if you want. I don’t want to assume—”

“No, you should assume. Definitely assume.” Waverly nodded hastily.

“Okay then, we’ll keep that in the plans,” Nicole chuckled. “So, what do you say? Is it a date?”

Waverly bit her bottom lip and smiled at the thought of getting to spend a weekend away with Nicole. They hadn’t had much time alone since Nicole got back from that camp with both of them being so focused on school and Waverly working a lot. Even their sex dates were mostly just quickies in Nicole’s car. She didn’t realize how much she wanted this until it was presented in front of her, and she couldn’t wait.

“How can I resist?” Waverly smiled as she leaned over the table and gave Nicole a short but sweet kiss on the lips. “But for now, I really do need to finish this routine.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

Waverly smiled. “Always.”

* * *

**_That weekend_ **

Nicole drove up the curvy road as Waverly looked out the window in awe. “These cabins are so beautiful!” She looked at the mountain scene in the huge gaps between the cabins, and imagined her and Nicole sitting on the back porch overlooking everything. “Ugh and the scenery is incredible. Do you think we’ll be able to see it from the cabin we’re staying in?”

“I know we will,” Nicole smiled as she glanced over at her girlfriend. “I reserved the one at the very top so that we would be a little more secluded, with the best view possible.”

Waverly beamed before grabbing Nicole’s arm and resting her head on her shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.” Nicole chuckled.

They pulled in the gravel driveway, and Nicole put the car in park. As Waverly eagerly hopped out, she squealed. “It’s _so_ cute! Can I look around?!”

“Sure babe,” Nicole chuckled amusedly. “I’ll get the bags.”

“Okay!” She ran around the car to give Nicole a quick kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs. There were a couple of rocking chairs on the right side of the porch, while on the left side sat a long wooden bench. Waverly hoped the back porch was as cute as the front. She opened the door to walk inside and her jaw dropped at how beautiful everything was. There was a small kitchen with a cozy breakfast nook upon entering the place. She ran her fingertips along the back of a wooden chair as she walked towards the living room, which had a comfy-looking leather couch and matching armchair, and a fireplace underneath a mounted TV. She couldn’t wait to start up a fire and snuggle on the couch with a couple of blankets while eating s’mores. She turned around and smiled when she saw the bedroom, and immediately walked towards it. There was a king size bed against the wall with a couple of nightstands with lamps on either side of it, and a small TV on the dresser sitting against the opposite wall. The room was small, but she loved it. It made everything feel homier.

After examining the bedroom and bouncing in a seated position on the bed to test out the softness of the mattress, Waverly went outside to the back porch and her mouth immediately opened at the gorgeous view. She slowly walked towards the railing as she looked around at the mountain range out in the distance. She didn’t get out of her small little bubble in Purgatory very much, and she definitely had never stayed in a cabin with a view like this before. Sure, she had seen mountains, but not like this. Not from this height and from this angle. It was better than she had ever imagined.

“Like it?” Nicole asked as she walked out on the porch after bringing their stuff inside.

“I _love_ it. It’s perfect.” She felt Nicole wrap her arms around her waist from behind her as she looked over the mountains with her, and Waverly couldn’t feel any happier.

“I can’t believe we actually get to stay here for the next two days. No school, no cheerleading, no work, no Wynonna or Gus.”

“No basketball practice, or my mom nagging me to clean my room.” Nicole let out a short laugh. “Just you and me spending some quality time together.”

“Lots and lots of _quality_ time together.” Waverly smirked as she turned around with a grin and leaned up on her tiptoes to give Nicole a passionate kiss.

“Already in the mood I see?” Nicole asked with a small chuckle.

“Well, I definitely had a lot to think about during that long drive. The thought of you naked may have crossed my mind once or twice.” Waverly shrugged innocently.

With a look of adoration, Nicole slowly leaned forward and gave Waverly a tender kiss, letting her lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away as she continued to hold Waverly around the waist. “Dinner first.”

Waverly instantly pouted. “Do we _really_ have to wait?”

“Yes. Because I made reservations for seven o’clock at a nice log house restaurant, and we both know that if we start now we’ll never leave in time.”

“Fine,” Waverly sighed. “How about we cuddle on the couch and watch some TV for a little bit before getting ready?”

“Sounds good to me.” Nicole smiled as she placed a quick kiss on Waverly’s forehead before intertwining their fingers and pulling her back inside the cabin and towards the living room.

———

Nicole cut off a piece of her steak and took a bite. “Mmm this is so good,” she nodded as she savored the piece she was chewing. “How’s your seafood pasta?”

“Amazing,” Waverly raved.

“We should do fancy dinners like this more often,” Nicole smirked as she bounced her eyebrows a couple of times.

“I’d only have to work…” Waverly looked up in thought as she raised her fingers in the air one by one before saying, “An extra 20 hours a week.”

“Sounds good to me,” Nicole shrugged, earning a slap in the arm from Waverly. She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip, trying her best not to make a face of disgust. They were both old enough to drink now with Waverly being 18 and her being newly 19, but it was still a taste she had to get used to, especially wine. And if she were being honest, she felt like she was drinking a glass of fancy vinegar. But they were having a romantic meal, and romantic meals always involved wine, right? She swallowed the horrible liquid down her throat, pretending that it was sugary grape juice.

“Did you hear about Wynonna and Dolls?” Waverly said, bringing Nicole out of her thoughts.

She shook her head in curiosity. “No? What about them?”

“They got back together.”

“Shut up! Did they really?”

“They did!”

With a small laugh, Nicole shook her head. “I so called that.”

“Yes, you did.” Waverly rolled her eyes. “But in my defense, I thought that she would end up getting back with Doc. They’d been talking a lot lately, you know.”

“Maybe she’s shtupping them both.” Nicole shrugged as she looked down at her plate and took another equally satisfying bite of her steak.

“Nah, Wynonna isn’t the type to date two guys at once.”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “Isn’t she though?”

Waverly paused for a moment as she stared at Nicole in thought. _“Huh”_ was all she said before shaking the thought from her mind. The last thing she wanted to be thinking about on her dinner date with Nicole was her sister with _two_ guys, even though Nicole clearly meant dating them both separately. She shuddered for moment and tried desperately to push the visualization out of her mind. Thankfully, their waiter came up to them just in time.

“Your dessert,” he said with a smile as he smoothly placed a small tray with a metal cover on it down on their table. He winked at Nicole, who just looked at him in confusion since they hadn’t even ordered any dessert, before removing the cover and revealing a chocolate mousse cake with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

“Oh! Chocolate mousse! My favori—” Waverly froze and she snapped her mouth shut when she saw the ring sitting on top of the cherry.

Nicole furrowed her brow in confusion and looked down at the dessert Waverly was silently staring at. When she saw the shiny diamond, her eyes widened. “That’s not— I didn’t—” She pointed to the waiter before pointing to the dessert. “This isn’t ours.”

He straightened up from his slightly hunched over position as he lowered his hand with the cover in it and looked at her in confusion. “But, are you sure?”

_“Positive.”_

The waiter turned around towards where the host was standing and yelled out, “I thought you said table five?”

“No, table nine!” The host called back, and the waiter quickly turned back around with a look of embarrassment on his face.

“Whoopsie,” he sang as he quickly placed the cover back on the dish and took it from their table. “My deepest apologies miss...es.” He looked between Waverly and Nicole with a tight smile before rushing out of the dining area and back into the kitchen, giving an apologetic head nod to the guy at table nine glaring at him.

After a few seconds, Waverly and Nicole busted out into laughter. Nicole crossed her arms over her stomach as she cackled while Waverly covered her hand over her mouth – not that it was really doing anything to make her any quieter.

“I thought you were actually proposing to me,” Waverly said through her laughter as she wiped her eyes.

“Yeah right! I’m still living with my mom!” Nicole replied in a similar manner. “I mean, maybe one day, but I’d at least like to get through college first.” She chuckled while wiping her own eyes.

Waverly fanned her face with her hands, trying to dry her eyes without smearing her makeup as her laughter slowly began to die down. The words had finally registered in her brain, and she slightly tilted her head in curiosity. “You would?”

“I would what?”

“Want to marry me one day?”

Nicole shrugged, as if it was no big deal. “Well, yeah. Wouldn’t you?”

A small smile formed on Waverly’s face as she nodded. “Yeah.”

“But not right now, of course.”

“No, definitely not.” Waverly shook her head confidently.

Nicole gave a short head nod and lifted her wine glass up in front of her face. “Well, I propose a toast.” Waverly followed suit when she realized what Nicole was doing. “To us, for having made it two years together.”

“With only a minor hiccup,” Waverly added with a teasing smile, alluding to their brief breakup over the Summer.

“Right. Only minor.” Nicole winked.

“To us.”

They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip, and Waverly immediately started coughing. She hadn’t actually taken a sip of her wine yet, and it was definitely not the best thing she had ever tasted.

“This is…um, really good.” Waverly choked out.

“Really? I think it tastes horrible.” Nicole laughed, knowing that Waverly was just saying that because she didn’t want to seem lame for not being able to handle a single glass of wine.

“ _So_ horrible.” Waverly laughed before taking a huge bite of her seafood pasta to get out the taste of the wine.

Nicole held her wrist in front of her face to check the time on her watch before lowering it back down. “Are you interested in any dessert tonight?”

Waverly paused for a moment. “What time is it?”

“Seven thirty.”

“I say we skip dessert tonight and go back to the cabin for _dessert._ ” She smirked.

“Works for me,” Nicole grinned as she continued to eat her food quickly while still savoring it.

About forty-five minutes later they arrived back at the cabin, both with eager grins. They had been looking forward to this time alone, since they hadn’t had a night to themselves like this in a while. When Waverly unbuckled her seat belt and reached for the door handle, Nicole grabbed her other hand to stop her.

“Wait. I’ll get it.” She quickly got out of the car and ran around to the other side to open the door for Waverly.

“Thank you,” Waverly nodded gratefully. She loved when Nicole did little romantic gestures like this for her. It made her feel extra special and spoiled, even though it was something as simple as opening a door.

As soon as she stepped out of the SUV, Nicole shut the door and pressed Waverly up against it as she gave her a passionate kiss while running her hands all over Waverly’s dress. The pair stood there, making out against the car for a good five minutes as they explored each other’s bodies over clothing. There was occasional tugging and whining whenever one of them wanted to touch skin but couldn’t because of the fabric barrier.

“Baby?” Waverly asked as Nicole was kissing all over her neck.

“Yeah?” Nicole mumbled with her lips pressed greedily against Waverly’s skin.

“Can you please take me to bed?”

Nicole halted her movements and stood up to look at Waverly. “Of course, baby.” She grabbed the gorgeous brunette’s hand and gently guided her inside the cabin, and straight to the bedroom.

Waverly laid down on the bed and Nicole settled on top of her as they continued their heated kiss from before. Only this time, they didn’t let the clothing get in the way of touching skin. Waverly tugged at Nicole’s button up shirt, and the redhead lifted up slightly without disconnecting their lips as she allowed Waverly to unbutton the buttons on it, until it hung completely open around her torso and she was able to push the garment off of her shoulders.

While wearing just her sports bra and her black slacks, Nicole urged Waverly to flip over onto her stomach, which the brunette happily did. Nicole reached for the zipper and slowly pulled it down Waverly’s body, leaving gentle kisses on her back along the way, until it couldn’t go any further. She pushed the straps down Waverly’s shoulders, and Waverly lifted her torso to allow Nicole to pull the dress down to her hips. Nicole got up off the bed to pull the garment down Waverly’s legs before setting it on top of her duffle back, and getting back on top of her girlfriend in a kneeling position. As she hovered over Waverly, Nicole unhooked the brunette’s bra, dropping the band down to either side of Waverly as she leaned down to kiss the spots she had missed earlier from being covered. She then reached underneath Waverly and cupped the bra, giving a slow, firm squeeze before pulling it out and dropping the garment on the floor.

“Can you do that again?” Waverly asked in a breathy tone.

Nicole slid her hands back underneath Waverly and cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently as she laid down on top of her and kissed all over her upper back.

Upon feeling the sensation on her breasts, Waverly instantly began rocking her hips against the mattress. She loved having Nicole’s hands on her chest, as the redhead knew exactly how to touch them. She wasn’t rough like some people their age probably would’ve been. Instead, she was gentle, but still gave the right amount of firmness that Waverly needed. Which was nice, especially considering her boobs had been a little sore the past couple of days from forgetting to bring her sports bra to cheer practice.

“You always know the right ways to touch me, Nic.” Waverly whispered as she lifted her head up and closed her eyes, taking in every sensation of Nicole’s hands on her body.

The compliment slightly boosted Nicole’s confidence – as it was meant to – and she rolled Waverly over onto her back and lowered herself between her legs as she ran her tongue all over both of Waverly’s nipples.

“Oh _wow_.” Waverly’s chest rose and fell as she took in deep breaths.

Chills formed all over her body, and she started to grind against Nicole’s pants-covered thigh. She reached down and pushed her panties down her hips, and Nicole finished the job by sliding them down Waverly’s legs and throwing them over into the pile of clothes they had started. She kissed her way back up Waverly’s legs, leaving a couple on her inner thighs and her mound before trailing her kisses all the way up to her lips.

They stayed kissing like that for a few minutes as the speed of their moving hips began to pick up, both searching for something more. Waverly reached down and tugged at the waistband of Nicole’s pants, and the redhead quickly stood up to take them off, along with her boxers, before walking over to her bag.

“Where are you going?” Waverly whined.

With a grin, Nicole opened her bag and pulled out their dildo, harness, and a small bottle of lube. “To put this on.”

Waverly beamed in excitement. “You brought our strap-on?”

“I figured just in case, you know?” She paused as she had just finished putting the dildo on the harness. “You do want it, right?”

“Yes!” Waverly practically screamed.

Nicole laughed as she slipped her legs through the holes of the harness and pulled it up over her hips. “Eager much?”

“Aren’t you?” Waverly quipped, and Nicole quickly nodded as she walked back over towards the bed and climbed back on top of Waverly.

_“Very.”_

She spread Waverly’s legs and settled between them as she applied the lube to the cock, being sure to completely cover it. She then hovered over Waverly and braced herself with one hand on the mattress beside the brunette’s shoulder, while using her other hand to rub the tip up and down Waverly’s folds. She did this while looking into Waverly’s eyes a few inches away from hers, not once breaking eye contact. She ran the tip up to Waverly’s clit a couple of times, catching the brunette completely off guard and causing her to gasp both times. With a cocky smirk, she lowered the member back down and lined it up with Waverly’s entrance before slowly pushing it inside with her hips. The further in she went, the lower Waverly’s jaw dropped. She only went in halfway before pulling back a bit, and did this a couple more times before going all the way inside.

Waverly let out a high-pitched moan and squeezed her arms that were wrapped around Nicole’s neck as she felt the redhead’s cock filling her up completely. She didn’t know why, but for some reason everything just felt a little more sensitive tonight, not that she was complaining.

“God that feels amazing,” Waverly gasped in response to Nicole thrusting inside of her.

“Yeah? You like that?” Nicole replied, already knowing the answer. She ended her question with a slightly more enthusiastic thrust, forcing a small moan out of Waverly.

“Mhm,” Waverly hummed as she nodded her head. “I think I’d like it more if you were behind me though.”

Nicole stopped her movements and looked at Waverly with a giddy grin before pulling out and allowing Waverly to reposition herself so that she was on all fours. Nicole eyed Waverly’s backside on full display and let out a deep breath at the sudden burst of arousal she got. She settled on her knees behind Waverly while resting one hand on the brunette’s lower back, guided the cock back inside of her before grabbing onto Waverly’s hips and quickly building back up to her previous pace. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head at how easy her cock was sliding in and out of her girlfriend.

 _“You’re so wet. I can tell you can’t wait to come for me,”_ Nicole rasped as she continued thrusting.

“I’m so ready for it baby. You’re fucking me so good, Nic. You feel so good inside.”

Nicole leaned over and gave Waverly a quick kiss on her back as she continued her movements. She repositioned her hands so that one was on Waverly’s lower back and the other was grabbing onto the front of her thigh as she looked down and watched the cock appear and disappear. It took her a few seconds to notice that there was a little bit of red on the dildo, and she slowed down her movements until she came to a complete stop and pulled all the way out with a furrowed brow.

“Baby, it slipped out,” Waverly said.

Nicole shook her head as she examined the dildo. “No, I pulled out. You’re bleeding.”

“What?” Waverly worried as she quickly got up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. As soon as she looked at herself, she instantly knew that she had gotten her period. She groaned as she sat on the toilet and dropped her head in her hands that were on her knees for a few seconds. She had felt some slight cramping, but she assumed it was just from the seafood pasta. It never crossed her mind that it could be her period, especially considering that her last period was two and a half weeks ago.

“Baby, are you okay?” Nicole asked through the door.

Waverly quickly sat up. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be out in a minute.” She cleaned herself up and washed her hands before leaving the bathroom.

“Did I hurt you? Or is it your period?” Nicole asked with obvious concern in her voice. There was only a little bit of blood, so it’s not like she could easily tell. But she figured those were the only two options as to what it could be.

“My period.” Waverly sighed in disappointment as she folded her arms with her hands gripping onto her elbows. She didn’t want to get back on the bed and bleed on it. “I was supposed to have another week and a half left. I didn’t even bring any tampons with me.”

“It’s probably from the stress babe. You’re all off.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Waverly shrugged before suddenly bursting into tears.

Nicole quickly stood up from the bed and rubbed her hands up and down her girlfriend’s biceps to calm her down. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“I ruined it. I ruined our whole weekend.”

“You didn’t ruin it, Waves.” Nicole gave her a reassuring smile, but she could tell that it wasn’t easing Waverly’s guilt as much as she had hoped.

“I did! We were having amazing sex and I went and got my period and now we can’t have sex anymore. We’ve been looking forward to this for so long. We’ve needed this for so long, and now we can’t have it because of me.”

“Getting your period isn’t your fault. You can’t control it. And who says we can’t keep having sex? You seemed pretty into it to me.” Nicole smirked.

Waverly shook her head, showing Nicole that she was serious. “That was before I knew I had gotten my period.”

“What I mean is, if you’re still horny and in the mood, we can keep doing it.”

“No we can’t. It’s too gross.”

“I don’t think it’s gross.” Nicole shrugged. “I really don’t mind it. It doesn’t change anything for me. I’ll still be just as into it as I was before. I just want to make you feel good.”

Waverly thought about it for a moment. She _was_ horny…but they couldn’t actually do that, could they? “It’ll be too messy.”

“I brought a couple of towels. We can lay those down so that it doesn’t get on the bed. Besides, if we keep doing it from behind it’ll be less messy.”

She looked at Nicole, searching for any signs of hesitation. “Are you sure about this?”

“Completely sure.”

“And you’re not just offering because of me? You really want it too?”

Nicole nodded as she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist. “I always want to make love to you.”

After a few seconds of outweighing the pros and cons in her head, Waverly finally decided to give into her sexual urges. She was really horny right now and she desperately wanted to pick back up where they had left off. Her period ruined a lot of things in the past, and she didn’t want to let it ruin this too. “Okay. Well if you’re sure…”

With a wide smile, Nicole let go of Waverly to grab the two towels from her bag and laid them out on the bed, covering almost the entire thing. She then reached out for Waverly’s hand and guided her over to the bed before patting the spot in front of her, indicating that she wanted Waverly to get back in her previous position.

As Waverly got situated, Nicole applied more lube to the cock and gently slid it inside. “Is this okay? Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah, it’s good.” Waverly nodded. “Don’t hold back. I’m not in any pain. If anything, it helps with the cramps. I didn’t really feel it until you stopped.”

“Okay.” Nicole smiled.

It didn’t take her long to pick her pace back up to where they were before. With her hands gripping Waverly’s waist, Nicole pounded inside of her – not too rough, of course. Waverly felt herself getting really close, but realized she wasn’t comfortable with being like this. She patted Nicole’s thigh behind her and turned her head to look at Nicole over her shoulder.

“Is it okay if we switch back to me being on my back?”

Nicole stilled her movements. “Yeah. Is everything okay?”

“I just don’t want to finish this way. I want you on top of me, and I want to be able to see your face.”

The request made Nicole feel all warm inside. She loved all the little reminders that it was always more than just sex. She knew that, obviously, but it was nice to hear. “Of course baby.”

Nicole patted her hands on the towels to smooth them out and hold them down as Waverly got situated on her back, and Nicole laid down in between her legs. She slowly put her body weight on Waverly, checking her face for any signs of discomfort.

“I’m okay,” Waverly reassured, knowing Nicole all too well.

“Just wanted to make sure.” Nicole smiled.

Waverly placed her hands on Nicole’s cheeks. “And I love you for that.” She pulled her into a quick kiss before adding, “But I’m close to coming and I don’t want to lose it, so if you could speed it up a bit that would be great.”

“Right, got it.” Nicole gave a short nod in understanding before grabbing the cock and pushing it back inside Waverly for the fourth time that night – with each time making Waverly’s eyelids quiver – and immediately thrusting at the same speed she had been before. She braced herself with her hands on the mattress as she looked down into Waverly’s eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, Waverly snaked her hand between their bodies and began rubbing her clit as she neared her orgasm. Her mouth opened little by little, breathing more and more heavily until everything stopped for a brief moment before exploding with intensity.

“NICOLE!” The name left Waverly’s lips at full force with the same amount of power as her walls contracting around Nicole’s cock.

As Waverly came down from her high, Nicole rubbed herself against the base of the dildo, feeling a little bit of pleasure from it. “Is this okay? Do you want me to pull it out?” She wasn’t sure if Waverly was too sensitive for her to continue and wanted to be sure.

Waverly knew exactly what Nicole was doing. “No, it’s okay baby. Keep going.” She wrapped her legs around Nicole and pulled her in a bit, giving Nicole just a little more pressure against her clit.

 _“Oh,”_ Nicole moaned as she rocked her hips a little faster. She moved one leg over Waverly’s, spreading her lips a little more to expose her clit, and gasped when she felt the perfect amount of everything. “Shit.”

“That feel good baby?” Waverly asked in a sweet voice as she rubbed her hands over Nicole’s strong back, loving the way she could feel Nicole’s muscles hard at work.

“Oh yeah. The best,” Nicole panted in response. She could feel herself getting closer to her orgasm, and prepared for it by giving slow, strong thrusts as she pressed her center against the base. She let out a deep moan as she reached her climax, and gave a few more slow thrusts before dropping her leg and giving Waverly a few loving kisses on her breasts. “I love you.”

Waverly let out a breathy chuckle as she ran a hand through Nicole’s thick hair. “I didn’t even do anything.”

Nicole quickly looked up. “Of course you did! You did everything. You’re the one who gives me orgasms.”

“Even though you’re the one doing all the work?” She rested her hand on Nicole’s shoulder.

With a quick shake of her head, Nicole replied, “I’m not doing all the work. I’m only doing half of the work. Trust me Waves, that orgasm wouldn’t have happened without you.”

Waverly grinned and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders. “You’re my favorite person, you know that? You always make me feel so wanted, and safe.”

“Well as your doting girlfriend, that’s my job.” She kissed Waverly’s nose.

“Well since you’re my doting girlfriend and all, you have another job.” Waverly pressed her lips together and dropped the corners of her mouth.

Nicole drew her eyebrows together in curiosity. “And what’s that?”

“Driving out to the nearest store and buying me some tampons?” Waverly grinned.

“Oh, yeah. Duh, of course you’ll need some.” Nicole chuckled, internally scolding herself for not offering before Waverly had to ask. She stood up from the bed and slipped the strap-on off, which Waverly took from her while getting up from the bed. “I’ll clean this while you get dressed.”

“No baby, I got it.” Nicole tried to take it away from her, but Waverly pushed her hand away and shook her head. “I’m menstruating, not dying,” she chuckled. “I got this. You just get dressed.”

“Okay.” Nicole nodded as she gave a short laugh. She threw her clothes on as quickly as possible. “Anything else you want from the store?”

“Maybe a Snickers?” Waverly shrugged. “You know, for tomorrow. In case I want one.”

Nicole bit back her smile at how apathetic Waverly was trying to be about it. “I’ll buy two.”

Waverly smiled and bit her bottom lip as she walked over to Nicole and gave her a long goodbye kiss to tie her over during the drive.

* * *

**_March_ **

“I’m here!” Waverly shouted as she ran through the front door of Nicole’s house.

“Finally!” Chrissy said from where she was sitting beside Nicole on the couch. “We’ve been waiting _forever._ ”

“More like five minutes,” Nicole added as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who just stuck her tongue out in response.

“Whatever. Can we just do this already?”

“Yes, sorry.” Waverly sat down on the couch between her best friend and her girlfriend and pulled her laptop out of her bag to set in her lap, mirroring the other two.

All three of them began typing away, logging onto their accounts to find out the results of their college applications.

“Okay, everybody ready?” Waverly asked as she hovered her mouse over the ‘click here to view your application update’ button.

Both Chrissy and Nicole simultaneously nodded their heads as they hovered their mouses as well.

“Okay, one…” Waverly started.

“Two…” Nicole added.

“Three!” Chrissy said excitedly, and all three of them clicked the button and opened up their results.

“I got in!” Nicole shouted.

Chrissy bounced excitedly. “Me too!”

“Me three!” Waverly smiled at the screen.

“Oh my god! We’re all going to Greydale together! This is going to be awesome! We can live together and everything!” Chrissy exclaimed.

“Well, hold on. Waverly also applied to Harvard.” Nicole looked over at her girlfriend. “Have you looked at that one yet?”

“Not yet,” Waverly shook her head. “I doubt I got in though.”

Nicole tilted her head. “Why do you say that?”

“Because, it’s _Harvard._ And I’m Waverly.”

“Um, exactly. You’re extraordinary.” Nicole smiled as she nudged Waverly’s arm with her elbow. “Don’t doubt yourself before you’ve even checked the website.”

With her bottom lip between her teeth in anticipation, Waverly nodded and pulled up the website. She logged into her account and nervously stared at the screen for a moment before clicking on the results. As she read the letter, her eyes widened. “Oh my god. I got accepted! I got accepted into Harvard!”

“Holy shit! My best friend is a genius!” Chrissy wrapped her arms around Waverly and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

“See? What did I tell you?” Nicole beamed. “You’re amazing.”

Waverly let herself drown in the exhiliration, before realization dawned on her. Chrissy and Nicole would be going to Greydale University right around the corner in the city, and she would be all the way in Massachusetts. She wasn’t quite ready for a change like that. She had always dreamed of being accepted into an ivy league school – and more specifically, _that_ ivy league school – but she wasn’t quite sure if she really wanted to go to one anymore. Especially not when it meant being so far away from everything and everyone. Her face dropped as she closed her laptop. “I don’t think I’m going to go though.”

Chrissy furrowed her brow in confusion. “What do you mean you’re not going? You’ve been talking about Harvard since we were in elementary school.”

“I just wanted to see if I could get in.” Waverly shrugged. “Now that I know, I can happily say that I got accepted into Harvard while getting my degree at Greydale.”

“Bullshit!” Chrissy shook her head. “Waverly, if you don’t go to that school, you’re going to regret it for the rest of your life.”

Waverly looked at the blonde in astonishment. “How do you know what I want?”

“Because, I’ve known you basically our whole lives. All you’ve ever talked about is going to Harvard, not Greydale.”

“Greydale is a good school too. I mean, you two are going there.”

“Yeah, Nicole is going because they’ve got the best women’s basketball team in the country, and I’m going because it’s close to home and not too expensive.”

“Well maybe that’s why I want to go there too.” Waverly shrugged.

Chrissy rolled her eyes as she closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table before turning to face the brunette. “Waverly, you got into _Harvard._ How many people in Purgatory can say they went to Harvard? _None._ You can’t seriously give that up just because you want to be with us.”

“That’s not why I want to go,” Waverly replied defensively.

Chrissy let out a short laugh. “Yes it is. If it wasn’t for us, you’d already be online looking at oversized Harvard sweatshirts right about now.”

Just as Waverly opened her mouth, Nicole butted in…

“Okay, let’s not fight about this. Chrissy, it’s Waverly’s choice where she wants to go to college.”

“Thank you,” Waverly said with her nose turned up and her arms crossed over her chest.

“And Waverly, you have to make your decision based on what’s best for your future. Not just because you’re scared of leaving.”

“But—”

“No buts. You know that’s something that’s influencing your decision, and you can’t let that happen. This is too important. So take a few days to think about it. Make your lists, outweigh the pros and cons, and then after some thorough research, make your decision.”

Waverly looked at Nicole for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. “You’re right. I’ll think about it.” She turned to Chrissy, “But you better be supportive about whichever school I decide. No judging.”

Chrissy held her hands up in defense. “Hey, I’m not judging. I just want you to go where you want to go, that’s all. If you end up picking Greydale, then of course I’ll be totally happy about that. I just want to make sure it’s because that’s where you want to get your education, not just because your best friend and your girlfriend are there.”

“I know.” Waverly nodded. “But do I have to think about it right now? I’m already starting to get stressed out.”

“No, you don’t.” Nicole patted Waverly’s leg. “Do you guys want to go out for some celebratory ice cream?”

“ _Or_ , we could swing by the grocery store and grab some stuff to make some epic ice cream sundaes here.”

“Just like the old days,” Nicole smiled.

“Sleepover?” Waverly grinned as she looked between the blonde and the redhead.

Nicole and Chrissy looked at each other with similar grins as they simultaneously answered, “Sleepover!”

———

Waverly sat down at her desk and looked at her blank sheet of paper. She wrote down “Greydale” at the top and drew a line down the center of the page. On the left side of the line, she wrote “pros” and on the right side she wrote “cons”.

“Okay, let’s see. Pros...Chrissy and Nicole will be there...close to home...less expensive...cute dorms.” She wrote down the pros in bullet point format before tapping her pen on her chin and looking up in thought. “Okay, cons...considered kind of a party school...not an ivy league college...Gus will probably kick my butt for passing on a chance to go to Harvard.” She sighed as she wrote that last part down and turned the page in her notebook.

“Okay, Harvard pros...ivy league school...great history program...also has cute dorms...cultural enrichment.” She moved her pen over to the “cons” side of the page and began writing, “Expensive...far from home…no Chrissy...no Nicole...no cute dates...no sex...our relationship will start to fizzle out and after too many missed FaceTime appointments she’ll dump me for the cute girl on her basketball team.” 

She scribbled over the page in frustration and groaned as she threw her pen down on top of her notepad. “Ugh, this is useless. I’ll never be able to decide.”

“Decide what?” Wynonna asked as she jumped on top of Waverly’s bed and landed on her back with her hands behind her head.

Waverly squeaked as she spun around. “Wynonna! You didn’t even knock before sneaking in!”

The older Earp waved her hand in dismissal. “Psh, relax. I knew Nicole wasn’t here.”

“Yeah, but still. You could’ve walked in on me—”

“Masturbating?” Wynonna smirked, referencing that one time two years ago she caught Waverly watching lesbian porn while touching herself.

Waverly lowered her eyes. “I was going to say changing clothes. But thanks for reminding me about that horrible experience.”

“Anytime.” Wynonna grinned. “What are you trying to decide?”

“Whether I want to go to Greydale or Harvard.”

Wynonna sat up and slouched against the headboard. “Maybe I can help.”

“I doubt it,” Waverly huffed. “How do I pick between staying here with my girlfriend and going to my dream school?”

“Well, would you hate going to Greydale?”

“No, it’s not a bad school. It’s just not an above average school.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Okay, forget about all the pressure our family shit has put on you to be above average. Would you enjoy going to that school? Aside from being able to fuck your girlfriend whenever you want.”

“Yeah. Their history department is pretty good, and the bar won’t be set super high like at an ivy league school.” Waverly’s eyes widened. “Oh! Another pro!” She grabbed her pen and quickly flipped open her notebook.

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Forget about the pros and cons list. You don’t need that shit. Just listen to your heart.”

Waverly grimaced. “Did you really just tell me to listen to my heart?”

“Yeah, I threw up a little as soon as I said it.” Wynonna shuddered. “But seriously. Forget about the pros and cons. The important question is, do you think you and Nicole are forever? Like, do you think you’ll get married and have kids and all that sappy shit?”

A small sigh escaped Waverly’s lips as she smiled. “I do.” She dropped her smile and shook her head, pulling herself out of those thoughts. “But Harvard is _Harvard_. I’ve been dreaming about it ever since I was a kid, when Uncle Curtis told me that one day I’d get accepted and he’d be able to brag about his super smart niece going to an ivy league college.” She paused as it hit her. She knew exactly what she wanted. Wynonna was right, she didn’t need a pros or cons list. The answer was obvious, she just needed to see it.

A small smile spread across Wynonna’s face. “Looks like you found your answer.”

“I did.” Waverly nodded as she beamed. “Thanks Wynonna, you actually helped way more than I thought you would.”

“I get that a lot.” The older Earp shrugged.

“Now I just have to text Nicole and Chrissy. I hope they understand and don’t try to change my mind.”

“I’m sure they won’t,” Wynonna winked reassuringly as she hopped off the bed. When she got to the opened door, she turned around to look at her baby sister with a smile. “You know, I’m going to kind of miss you when you go to college. It won’t be the same without you around here.”

“You know I’ll come and visit!”

“I know, but still. It won’t be the same.” Wynonna pressed her lips together as she worked really hard to keep them from quivering.

Waverly walked over to where Wynonna was standing and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’m going to miss you too, baby girl.” Wynonna kissed the top of Waverly’s head as they continued to hug each other.

“You’re going to visit me, right?”

“Of course I will. You know, when I’m not wrapped up in Dolls’—”

Waverly quickly pulled out of the hug and covered her ears. “Ew ew ew I don’t want to know.”

“I was going to say his shit,” Wynonna shrugged. “Speaking of Dolls, I better go take a shower before I meet him and Doc at the movies tonight.”

As Wynonna started to leave, Waverly called out, “Hey, can I ask you something?”

Wynonna came back to the doorway and shrugged. “Shoot.”

“Are you seeing both Dolls _and_ Doc? Or are you and Doc just friends?”

Wynonna shrugged and gave a sly smirk as she left the room.

Waverly shook her head and chuckled. “I knew I shouldn’t have expected a straight answer from her.” She went back over to her desk, and with a smile ripped out the pros and cons lists before crumpling them up and tossing them in the trash. With a satisfied smile, she picked up her phone and sent a message to the group…

**[Chrissy - 5:58 PM:]** I’ve finally made my decision about which college I’m going to go to.

* * *

**_August – move-in day_ **

Waverly walked into her dorm room and sighed at the empty space as she sat her box of things down on the desk. She saw it as a symbol of this new chapter in her life; a fresh start with room to make new memories. Not that she wanted for forget her old memories, but she was ready for a change. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of her new room as she smiled. She was scared as hell, but excited nonetheless. She was officially a college student, and she was going to kick ass.

“What are you doing, babe?” Nicole asked as walked through the door with a box of Waverly’s winter clothes in her hands. She set the box down by the closet.

“Just thinking about everything. You know, this big step and everything that comes with it.”

Nicole’s smile dropped. “Oh no. You’re not getting cold feet about your decision, are you?”

“No! No, of course not.” Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders as Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist. “I’m just a little nervous is all.”

“Well that’s normal. I’m nervous too.” Nicole shrugged. “But it’s like you said in your valedictorian speech, life is all about moving forward and taking chances. And that sometimes the best things in life come from doing the things that scare us.”

“Okay, but when I said that last part, I was mostly talking about you.” Waverly smiled as she wrapped her hands around Nicole’s neck and gently pulled her in for a brief kiss.

“Oh, I didn’t realize that _doing me_ was something that scared you,” Nicole teased.

“Well not anymore, obviously.” Waverly chuckled lightly.

Nicole lightly patted her fingers on her girlfriend’s waist. “I’m just teasing you babe.”

“Good. Because I love doing you.”

“Me too.” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows before giving Waverly another short kiss.

“Hey, thanks for helping me move my stuff into my dorm. You’re actually the best.”

“I’m only helping you because you promised to help me move my stuff into _our_ dorm.” She gave Waverly a knowing look, and the brunette laughed. “I hope this isn’t how it’s going to be all year.”

“Of course not, babe. I was just teasing. I’m excited to share a room with you. Very, _very_ excited to share a room with you.” A mischievous grin spread across Waverly’s face as she pulled Nicole in for another kiss, only this time it lasted much longer.

“God, I can’t believe you two are already making out. Get a room!” Chrissy teased as she hopped on Waverly’s bed.

Nicole pulled away from her girlfriend and glared at the blonde. “This _is_ our room.”

“I know, I’m just messing with you,” Chrissy grinned. “Now finish moving your stuff in so that you can help me get settled. My roommate hasn’t gotten here yet and I want my side to be done before she does so that I have space to decorate.”

Waverly and Nicole sighed as they watched the blonde walk out of their room and next door to hers. Nicole walked over to the door and shut it before turning around to face Waverly. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to Harvard? It’s not too late to escape.”

Waverly chuckled. “I know Chrissy can be a lot, but it’s going to be fun having her in the room next door to us.”

“If you say so,” Nicole shrugged.

“I know so. She knows the boundaries. Besides, this is where I want to be. As soon as I realized the only reason I wanted to go to Harvard in the first place was because of Uncle Curtis, I knew that being here with you and being close to home was what I really wanted. My life is here, and that’s more important to me than going to an ivy league school.”

“As long as you’re sure, then I’m happy.” Nicole smiled as she pressed her lips against Waverly’s. The kiss quickly became passionate and filled with desire as Nicole pushed Waverly down onto her empty mattress.

Waverly giggled and pulled away before looking up into Nicole’s dark brown eyes. “We have to finish getting our stuff.”

Nicole sat up and looked down at the brunette with a playful grin on her face. “What if we just do this instead? We still need to break in the beds, you know.”

As much as Waverly wanted to, she knew they couldn’t get away with having sex right now without everyone else on their hall hearing them since it was move-in day. And she didn’t want them to get the reputation of being _that_ couple before the first day of classes had even started. “I wish, but we should really finish getting moved in.” She gave Nicole an apologetic look as she rested her palm against the side of the redhead’s face and brushed her thumb along the scar on her cheekbone. “We’ve got four years to _break in_ the beds.”

With a grin, Nicole stood up off of Waverly and held her hand out to help the brunette up. “And four years to go on cute dates.”

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand with a smile and hopped off the bed. “And to make new memories together.”

Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s as she grabbed both of Waverly’s hands and laced their fingers while pressing their palms together. She smiled and slightly shook her head in disbelief that she was actually moving in with her beautiful girlfriend. If someone had told her three years ago that she’d end up here with a full-ride athletic scholarship and moving in with her _girlfriend_ Waverly Earp, she’d have told them that they were crazy. But it was all real; this was her life, and she couldn’t be any happier.

“I can’t wait,” Nicole whispered before placing a tender kiss on Waverly’s forehead, then her nose, and lastly on her lips.

“Come on, let’s go get the rest of our things. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can order a pizza and watch a movie in bed.” Waverly patted Nicole’s chest before heading towards the door.

Nicole looked around the room for a moment with a huge smile on her face, exposing her dimples, before catching up with Waverly and grabbing her hand, and she knew that she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it 😊 You are all amazing, and I always enjoy reading your comments ❤️I would love to hear any thoughts you have about this chapter, or the story as a whole now that it's finished!
> 
> Thank you for all of the constant love, support, and encouragement, because it all helps me continue to want to write. This story wouldn't have been possible without you! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ———
> 
> As always, you can talk to me, or just read personal information about me on Tumblr [ @odaatlover ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also, if you enjoy my content and want to support me, please read [ this post ](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com/post/187870497220/buy-odaatlover-a-coffee-ko-ficomodaatlover) on how to do so!


End file.
